Ante Up
by GreenMamba5
Summary: With his family aboard the Normandy, Garrus finds it difficult to keep his relationship with Shepard a secret. Currently undergoing for editing. Expect changes in chapters and content!
1. Ante Up

**Hey, Mass Effect community! This is the first fanfiction I've written in a very, very long time, and it's for a fandom I've come to love so much, so I hope I don't disappoint!**

**M rating will be for potty-mouth and mentions of deviant human sex acts.**

**Things to know for the setup:**

**My femShep is Reyna Shepard. Vangaurd. War hero. Paragade. **

**Romanced Garrus. Big sister figure to Jack and Tali. Buddies with Mordin. Distrustful of Miranda. Indifferent to others.**

**This is set post ME2/during assumed events of ME3. We've been told that in ME3, we'll get to see Palaven. This story assumes that the Normandy picked up Garrus' father (who I'm calling Aetius) and sister and that they're part of the team. They don't know about Garrus hooking up with Shep.**

**Skyllian Five rules taken from Five Card Draw rules:**

**http:/ poker. about. com/od/poker101/ht/5carddraw. htm**

**I'm not a poker player. If anything is incorrect, I'm sorry.**

* * *

><p>A wave of hostility flooded the cockpit as Aetius Vakarian invaded the space and prodded at EDI's interface. Her hologram blinked to life and she responded, "How may I help you, Officer Vakarian?"<p>

"My son," he said, none too nicely, "I can't seem to locate him."

EDI's slit flashed momentarily, signaling that she was scanning her other interfaces throughout the Normandy. Her colors pinged green for a second. "Scan complete. Gunnery Chief Vakarian is located on the lower engineering deck."

Aetius gave a confused huff. "What's he doing down there?"

"He is in the company of Commander Shepard and several other crewmen, including our pilot, Mr. Moreau," EDI said coolly. "I assume they are discussing tactics for upcoming missions."

"In the bowels of the ship?" Aetius said haughtily. "Does this ship not have a proper debriefing room?"

"It does," EDI replied. "However, the debriefing room has a surveillance system in place. Jack made an extensive effort to destroy any surveillance equipment previously found on the lower deck. Likely, they are discussing things off-the-record."

"How unprofessional," Aetius hissed. He wasn't a huge fan of Shepard, to say the least, thinking her tactics were far too rash for someone of her rank. No doubt, she had heavily influenced his son's delinquency from proper turian standards. "I thank you for the information, AI."

* * *

><p>"Tali, you're a cheating whore!"<p>

Cards were tossed onto the table as Tali scooped up a pile of wagered Omni-tool components. For people like Tali, who didn't really have many credits to bet, other winnings were substituted. She, Ken and Gabby would wager parts. Garrus would often throw in specialized ammo or spare heat sinks. Recently, the point of playing Skyllian Five had become less about winning anything and more about having downtime with crewmates.

Tali giggled and nudged Jack. "You won't often find promiscuous quarians, you know. It's way too dangerous to risk a suit breach, even with someone you care for."

Joker muttered. "You can breach my suit, Tali." That earned a snort from Ken, who was promptly elbowed by Gabby.

"Thank you for the offer, Joker," Tali groaned, "but I think I'll pass."

Jack reached across the table to swipe Joker's hat and flip it onto her head. Since the victory at the Collector base, she had grown her hair out enough to pull into a ponytail but had shaved the sides. The hat flattened her free hair to her face, obscuring one eye slightly. "Girl's got standards, Joker."

Garrus made a sort of clicking laugh and blurted, "Reegar."

Tali's voice became frantic. "Leave Reegar out of this! Why must you always bring him up?"

Jack swiveled the hat to the side, mussing her hair, and nudged Tali with her knuckles. "Cause everyone knows you have a big, fat crush."

"I do not!"

Shepard piped up, "So there's another reason why your mask fogs up when he's around?" Garrus barked out a laugh at that.

"My mask doesn't fog up!" Tali squealed. "It doesn't!"

While Tali gave her flustered rebuttal, Ken gathered up the cards and began shuffling. Everyone turned out their pockets, producing an array of items: more parts, heat sinks, ammunition upgrades. Jack briefly left the table to fumble around her desk. She returned, tossing a candy bar on the table. Shepard eyed it sharply as Ken passed the deck to Gabby, letting her cut and deal.

"Where did you get that?" Shepard asked quickly.

Jack took her cards and said, "I was on the Citadel during your little stint on Palaven. Picked up something edible just in case Gardner was still cooking when I got back."

Joker immediately groaned at his hand. "Gabby, you're out to ruin me. I'm folding now."

"Already?" Gabby asked sweetly.

"Yes, already," Joker said. "I've got nothing else to ante up, unless you want to turn this into strip Skyllian Five."

"No thank you," Shepard said quickly. She tossed in another heat sink. Garrus threw in some concussive rounds, visibly happy with his hand. Tali threw in some of her previously won parts.

Then, Jack fished around for another candy bar and laid it on the table. "You look hungry, Shep."

"That's not funny, Jack," Shepard grumbled. "Some of us haven't been on shore leave in a while."

"Then you better hope your hand is great."

Ken and Gabby passed on additional bets, and everyone began the cycle of trading cards. Garrus, who was typically terrible at Skyllian Five, was confident enough in his hand that he threw in a handful of polonium rounds when the final bets were placed. Jack sat up in her chair.

"Where the fuck did you get those?" she cried. "Those aren't even issued anymore!"

"I have my sources," Garrus rumbled, mandibles flaring excitedly.

Shepard eyed him suspiciously. "Is your hand really that good?"

"It might be," he replied quietly.

"If you win the round," Shepard threatened, "you're giving me those candy bars."

"Not like I can eat them," Garrus retorted.

Jack lightly kicked Shepard under the table, waving her cards. "The day he wins a round is the day I go track down the cheerleader and make nice with her."

"Careful, Jack," Garrus said, giving a turian grin. "You might have to eat those words."

"All bets placed?" Shepard prodded. "Everyone in?" Everyone save for Garrus and Jack flipped their cards down. Ken and Gabby had weak hands, three of a kind and two pair. Shepard held a straight. Tali boasted a flush. Shepard leaned into Garrus, peaking at his hand. "Oh shit."

"Shit what?" Jack spat. "He's not winning this. I'm getting those poloniums." She promptly threw down her cards: a straight flush. "He can tie me, but there's no fucking way he-"

Her words caught in her throat as Garrus placed a royal straight flush, the highest hand in the game, onto the table. Tali gasped, and Garrus said, "I believe I've won, Jack."

"How..." she stammered. Shepard was grinning widely as she scooped up the candy bars from the bet pool. "How the fuck...?"

"I'm sure we can locate Miranda for you," Garrus hummed. "You know, so you can start 'making nice' with her."

Jack growled and kicked away from the table. "Suck it, Vakarian!"

All the humans present gave amused laughs, but Garrus adopted a confused expression. "_Suck it_?"

"What?" Jack said.

"Never mind," Garrus said, waving it off. "Your phrase is lost in translation."

"Turians don't have an equivalent for 'suck it'?" Jack asked, suddenly gaining the look of a mischievous child.

"Jack..." Shepard said, trying to derail the conversation.

"No," Garrus replied.

And that did it. Joker nearly broke a leg leaping up out of his seat. "But you know what it means, right? Turians have to have an equivalent!"

Garrus eyed the humans across from him. They all stared back, breath baited. "Why are you all looking at me like that?" He turned to Shepard, his mandibles twitching. "What am I missing here?"

"You don't want to know," Shepard muttered.

"Oh my god," Joker said, laughing. "There's not an equivalent? Really?"

"Equivalent of what?" Garrus said, annoyed.

"No, Joker," Shepard answered. "Turians don't do anything similar. Drop it."

Joker sat back, satisfied and highly amused by the answer. Of course, Jack wasn't going to let it go. "Wait, wait, wait..." She couldn't contain a smile. "Turians don't give each other _blowjobs_?"

Garrus shrank back at the word. "Blow _what_?"

"Laugh it up, Jack," Shepard growled. "We're not having this conversation. It isn't important."

"No, I'm curious now!" Jack quipped back. "There's seriously no such thing as a turian blow jay?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about, Jack," Garrus said in defeat. "Just explain it and be done with it."

Jack was having way too much fun with this, and in the eloquent manner only she could acheive, she explained, "A blowjob is having your dick sucked."

Garrus' eyes widened to an impossible size, mandibles twitching helplessly. "W-what?"

"You can't tell me Shepard's never-"

"Of course Shepard's never-! Why the hell would she _do _that?" he cried. "Why would any sane person-oh _Spirits_!"

Shepard rubbed his arm soothingly, shooting Jack the best death glare she could muster. "It's not that odd."

"Oh, come on, Shepard," Jack said. "Turians, the fuck-your-crewmates-to-ease-tension species, doesn't-"

"Jack, have you ever seen a turian's mouth?" Shepard asked bluntly. "Humans don't have razor sharp teeth. And we have lips."

The room was silent for a moment, but Jack didn' wait long to start in again. "But you're a human, so what's holding you back?"

Tali piped up, "This... blowjob... is a human-specific sex act. I don't think any other species does it." By the sound of her voice, she was very embarrassed, as well. "And besides... ingestion... of dextro-proteins would probably be dangerous."

Garrus hung his head. "Thank you, Tali, but if you're trying to make thing better, that didn't really help."

"It can't be that dangerous," Jack laughed. "As long as you don't finish in her-"

"Jack!" Garrus and Shepard screamed at the same time. Jack obviously didn't know that ingestion was inevitable because turian males produced a type of self-lubricant, but that didn't matter. This conversation needed to end.

Though, Garrus couldn't help but analyze the whole concept. He had been reluctant to participate in the act humans called "kissing," too, but Shepard had proven to him that it was quite pleasant. The thought of what that soft tongue of hers could do, her hot mouth around his... He tried not to think about it, at least not in present company. Maybe later, when he was alone with his mate.

"Fine," Jack pouted. "You guys are no fun." She reclined back in her chair, slinging her feet up on the table. "Another round? I've got some beer I can ante up."

"Make it whiskey and we'll talk," Shepard groaned. "I need it right about now."

"Don't we all," Joker snorted.

The room was oddly quiet. Jack didn't like it. For a moment, she worried that she may have actually gone too far. "Hey, guys," she said. "You know I was just playin' around, right?" Her voice was more timid than she meant it to be.

Shepard and Garrus had become like family to her. That closeness, however, caused her to overstep her boundaries sometimes. Maybe she had gotten too comfortable with them, confident that they would accept her no matter what she did or said. Maybe that was a mistake. Shepard seemed different from all the other assholes in her life, genuine, but when it came down to it, would she really react any differently? And what about Garrus? Did he just pretend to like her for Shepard's sake? Jack was suddenly very worried.

That fear disappeared, though, when Garrus laughed nervously and said, "No hard feelings, Jack. Just warn me next time before you pull me into a discussion of human sex practices. I'll be sure to have a few drinks beforehand."

Jack smiled. No harm done. What a relief. She didn't feel like losing the only people she'd ever considered family. She gathered up the cards and had begun shuffling when the door upstairs opened with a hiss. Heavy footsteps thunked across the upper deck and continued on the stairs. Everyone in the room tensed a little, turning to greet whoever was coming down.

In moments, Aetius appeared, looking peeved. He eyed the card table and the deck in Jack's hands. "This isn't a debriefing at all."

"No, father," Garrus said. He tried to wrangle in his nervous energy from earlier, afraid his father would be able to hear it in his voice. "We have to report back to the Citadel before our next assignment. We're still several days away."

"We're taking advantage of a bit of downtime, sir," Shepard added. She had scooted away from Garrus when she heard the door and was now a good two feet from him. She hoped Aetius wouldn't become suspicious. "We were having a friendly game. If you have a moment to spare, Jack can deal you in."

Jack suppressed a sour look, knowing Shepard had only offered to be nice. She almost sighed in relief when he declined. "I have no time for these tirvial things. I'd like a word with my son, Commander." He inclined his head to Garrus, mandibles flicking when he noticed the look on his son's face. "What's wrong with you?"

Shepard looked over to Garrus, noticing that he still bore the nervous look from earlier. Garrus' mandibles twitched guiltily at his father's inquiry. "Nothing. Just recovering from an embarrassing conversation."

"Embarrassing my ass," Jack barked. Garrus shot her a pleading look, relieved when she returned a smirk, an unspoken 'I've got your back.' "You just don't wanna play strip Skyllian Five because you're a terrible player, Vakarian."

Joker took the cue and added. "Jack, we already told you, nobody wants to see his scaly ass."

"I should hope not," Aetius scoffed, quickly regretting that he had asked. "Garrus, your sister and I will be waiting in the main battery. Don't dally around. It's important." He promptly turned on his heel and retreated upstairs.

When he was sure his father was out of earshot, door closed behind him, Garrus let out a sigh, leaning into Shepard as she scooted back toward him. "Thank you for that, Jack. I honestly didn't know what to tell him."

"He's way too perceptive," Jack said. "You need to work on your bluffs, buddy."

"Do you know how difficult it is to lie to someone like him?" Garrus asked.

"Well, I'm sure it doesn't help that he raised you," Jack said. "But don't worry so much. The only people on the Normandy that know about you and Shep are sitting right here, and we're not gonna rat you out." She thought a moment and corrected herself. "Well, Chakwas and Mordin know, too, but they wouldn't let something like that slip."

Garrus left his seat, working his way around the table. He grabbed Jack's shoulder as he passed her. "Like I said, thank you. I'm glad I can count on you to be serious when it's important."

"Anytime, man," Jack said, smiling. "You and Shep got something good going. I'm not about to see it get fucked up."

Garrus tightened his grip lovingly. "I knew there was a reason Shepard kept you around."

As he headed for the stairs, Jack called, "You know you love me, Vakarian!"

The door hissed closed behind Garrus seconds later and Tali leaned into the table. "Do you think everything's okay? He said Garrus' sister would be there, too."

"It's probably an update on his mother," Shepard said quietly. "She went through another treatment a few days ago."

"Keelah," Tali whispered. "I hope she's okay."

"I hope so, too, Tali."

* * *

><p>Garrus trudged to the battery, steeling himself for the upcoming conversation. There had been a worried undertone in his father's voice, a tone he rarely ever carried. Solana would be there, meaning it was about their mother. And, the way his father spoke... this was going to be bad. The battery doors slid open and Garrus was greeted by Aetius, leaning against the console, and Solana, sitting on Garrus' bed, head in her hands.<p>

Garrus gathered his words and slowly asked, "What happened to Mom?"

* * *

><p><strong>That's it guys! I plan to turn this into something longer, but updates will be random because of my schedule. Also, I don't have a beta, so forgive any typos and such. Drop me a review if you liked it!<strong>


	2. Palaven

**Thank you for all the reviews, alerts, and faves! I really appreciate your support, everyone! Because the fic is a little dialogue-heavy, it looks better if it's viewed in 3/4 (maybe 1/2 on larger screens. I'm working on a laptop, so I'm not sure).**

**The Shadow Broker dossiers tell us that Garrus' mother has Corpalis Syndrome, which causes neural degeneration. I don't know any specifics about it, but I'm probably going to use Huntington's Disease as a reference. **

**The first of the chapter will deal with events after the Shaodw Broker DLC in which Shepard confronts Garrus about telling Mordin about his mother but not telling her. The rest is flashback material. **

* * *

><p><em>Shepard stared at the terminal, scanning over her crew's dirty little secrets. She was mildly amused by some them. Legion was a secret gamer. Grunt was interested in Hemmingway. Tali couldn't decide whether or not to install that nerve stim pack or not. Jack was a poet. Others were more sad. Miranda's inability to have a child. Samara's conversations with her daughters.<em>

_When Shepard came to her lover's file, she gave pause. _

_For a moment, she wondered if there was anything she _didn't_ know about Garrus... then came to the horrifying realization that she didn't actually know much about him at all. She had only picked up little bits of information about him, after years of fighting together. She knew he grew up on Palaven but knew nothing of his family, except for his strict father. She had never asked about things that happened to him growing up, his time at C-Sec, his vigilante life on Omega._

_Everything she knew about him, he had supplied without being asked._

_Shepard was suddenly nervous about his file. What secrets could it contain? Against her better judgement, she accessed the file and began reading._

_Solana Vakarian. He had a sister. A sister who was angry because she hadn't seen him in so long._

_His mother was sick. Very sick. _

_Garrus had been busy retrieving samples from the Collectors. He had also convinced Mordin to push his weight around and get corporate clearance for the Helos medical team._

_Shepard hovered over that information. Garrus had gone to Mordin with this. He had confided in Mordin and not her. She closed the terminal, suddenly feeling angrier than she should. Hastily, she uploaded the dossiers into her Omni-tool and trudged out of Liara's lair towards the docking bay._

* * *

><p><em>"Garrus," Shepard said, her voice low. He was at his usual post, looming over the console in the main battery. The orange light from the screen played warm shadows over his features as he calibrated. "Do you have a minute?"<em>

_"Of course," he said without turning. His console glimmered for a moment then powered off as he shut the program down. He whirled around from the console to face her, his turian grin disappearing when he saw the look on her face. "What's wrong?"_

_She held up her Omni-tool, pulling up a downloaded copy of his Shadow Broker file. She held the hologram up to him, giving him a moment to read. He scanned a few lines, mandibles going slack as recognition dawned on him. "Shepard, where did you get this information?"_

_"As it turns out, Liara's a very good information broker," Shepard said. Her brows knitted together. "My question is: why did I have to get this information from her? Why didn't _you_ ever tell me about _any_ of this?"_

_"Shepard-"_

_"And why did you tell _Mordin_, of all people?"_

_Garrus hung his head. "Don't be angry with me." He pulled a chair from his desk and took a seat. "I had to involve him because of his connection to the STG. It's a medical matter. He practically jumped at the chance to help further their research."_

_"But why keep it from me?" Shepard said, a little more roughly than she intended._

_"It wasn't important. You had other things to worry about." A sad undertone laced his voice, and his words filtered through the translator like a soft wail. It almost floored Shepard and she immediately corrected her tone. One thing she had learned from Garrus was that turians communicated through both words and sounds. He'd told her once that turians could convey a lot of things without even using words and that many of their sounds couldn't even be heard by human ears. Remembering that, she assumed that her tone had a much harsher significance to him._

_"You had other things to worry about, too," she said softly, trying to insert a tenderness in her voice. "And, everything about you is important to me. Don't ever think it isn't." She stepped toward him and snaked her arms around his cowl._

_"I'm sorry you had to hear it from Liara," he said, nuzzling her collarbone. A low hum rumbled in his throat. It wasn't his usual happy purr, but a sad sound reminiscent of a porpoise on Earth. It made Shepard feel uneasy._

_"It's okay," she soothed, stroking under his crown. "Just don't keep me in the dark. Mordin's not the only one who can help, you know." Her fingers found a sweet spot and he (finally) began his usual purr. "My Spectre status was returned to me, and now that I've cut my ties with Cerberus, the council has reinstated my stipend. I can help you pay for treatments."_

_"Shepard, I can't ask for-"_

_"You aren't asking," she cut. "I'm offering." Her nails bit his skin gently and he gave an approving hiss. "And it would be insubordinate of you to not accept."_

_"Yes, ma'am," he said, attempting a grin. "It's been difficult the past few months. Mom wasn't responding well to treatments. We're hoping the Salarians can do something, but they're damned proud of their work. You have to pay a hefty price for the best. Had to jump through hoops to get the fees waived." Shepard ceased her minstrations, not knowing if it was appropriate to be rubbing him while he spoke of his sick mother, but Garrus gave a pleading whine and she continued, assuming it comforted him. _

_"Heard anything recently?"_

_"She's been doing a little better," Garrus hummed. "She's still on Palaven, but Sol's hoping to have her transported to the Helos facility next month. The next time we're dismissed for shore leave, I'd like to go see her."_

_Shepard quirked a brow. "You don't have to ask my permission, you know."_

_"I know," he said, "but I was, um, hoping you'd go with me. My sister isn't exactly happy with me at the moment, as I'm sure you gathered from Liara's file. I'll need the moral support when I see her."_

_"And your mother?" Shepard asked. "Are you not worried about what she'll say?"_

_"Not particularly. Mom's always been laid back and considerably less strict than my father," Garrus replied. "I haven't spoken with her in a very long time. The last time was the day after your... funeral... actually." He still struggled whenever he spoke of her death. "I told her what had happened to you and that I'd be taking some time off work to... compose myself." His mandibles tickled Shepard's neck as he smiled. "She told me to be careful, like she just knew I was going to do something stupid, and to call as soon as I felt like myself again."_

_"She seems... perceptive," Shepard said._

_"She is," Garrus said. "Of course, after what happened to you, I was a complete mess. I'm sure she could see it, hear it." He nuzzled, inhaling deeply, as if to remind himself that, yes, Shepard was alive and with him again. "My father even noticed a change in me, but he wasn't as understanding. He said I should always be prepared to lose the ones I fight with, even my commanding officers. Said that if I didn't want to see people die, I should've stayed in C-Sec instead of parading around with a Spectre." _

_"Your father sounds so charming," Shepard groaned, "but at least your mom seems reasonable. Does she know what kind of trouble you were up to after I...?" Okay, so Shepard had trouble talking about it, too. Not every day a person dies and lives to tell about it._

_"I'm sure she doesn't," he said simply. "I was more worried about Solana or dad finding out about it, anyway. Mom probably wouldn't care about what I did on Omega, especially since I got out alive."_

_"She wouldn't care that you were a vigilante?" Shepard asked incredulously. "Or that you caught a missile with your face?"_

_"I didn't say she'd be happy about the missile," Garrus said quickly. "No, she'll probably have a good piece to say about that. But, everything else on Omega is fair game. She's always known I'm a terrible turian. Even tried to convince dad to let me try Spectre training. He was livid." Garrus chuckled and was silent. Apparently, that was all he wanted to say on that subject._

_Shepard, though, was suddenly very curious about his mother's character. Good turians were law-abiding and didn't rock the boat. Garrus' father was apparently a perfect example of a proper turian. Why would a man like that be with someone who could stomach the idea of Spectres, let alone the thought of her own son becoming one? Shepard swept that thought under the table, for the moment, at least. She'd definitely ask Garrus about it later. For now, there were bigger questions. Specifically: "Are you not worried that they'll get suspicious of _us_ if I come along?"_

_Garrus pulled back from her. "You... weren't expecting me to tell them?"_

_"Well, I just found out about them," Shepard said. "I wouldn't have expected you to tell your father."_

_"Really?" he asked, astounded. "You wouldn't be upset?_

_"Garrus, we've got the Reapers to deal with," Shepard said simply. "I want to enjoy whatever time I have with you before we take them on. If you think your mom and sister won't give you hell, then tell them, but if you have any doubt, don't."_

_"I... honestly don't know," Garrus muttered. "We've discussed my occupation before, so I know where they stand there. But, we've never spoken much about my potential mate. My parents-mostly my father-have tried to set me up with turian women who have good family ties, of course-" Shepard gave him a quizzical look. "It's common for turians to mate for political reasons. We're a militaristic species. We want our children to be well-bred, have good standing in society."_

_"I see."_

_"But, I've never really had an interest in any of them. They thought I was just young and would grow into my proper role eventually." His mandibles quivered pensively. "The conversation of a mate from another species has never... It just wasn't something they would expect." He looked conflicted._

_"Garrus," Shepard said, "I really won't be upset if you want to wait until after this Reaper business to tell them."_

_"Right. Finish up one hellish mission before I take on another potentially deadly one."_

_Shepard kissed his brow. "If we can take out the Reapers, I'm sure your family will be easy."_

_"You say that now," Garrus laughed. He pulled Shepard into his lap, nipping at her neck lightly. "I still want you to come on shore leave with me."_

_"May as well," Shepard said softly. "I'm sure everything I owned was given to someone else when I died. Not like I have anywhere to go when I'm off duty."_

_Garrus honestly hadn't considered that. Everyone on the Normandy had big plans for when they finally docked. Tali had business with the Flotilla and would be bringing Legion with her to discuss the geth problem. She thought maybe a compromise could be met with the geth who, like Legion, no longer wanted to kill the quarians, but she had to trust Legion to speak for his kind. Mordin had been mumbling about a classified research opportunity for days. No doubt, his genius was needed elsewhere. The others had pleasure trips in mind. Miranda and Thane planned to visit family. Jack and Zaeed were out to stir up as much trouble as they could. What would Shepard have done if Garrus hadn't invited her along?_

_Curiosity got the best of him. "Shepard, what were you going to do?"_

_He reclined in his chair as she shifted into a more comfortable position. "I don't really know. I guess I was going to stay in a hotel until everyone came back." _

_Garrus wrapped his arms around her waist to support her. "What about your family?"_

_"I'm an only child, dad's dead, and mom's busy on the SSV Orizaba," Shepard said bluntly. "I guess I could stay at mom's apartment, but she won't be there. Better to stay on the Citadel."_

_Garrus was suddenly very glad Shepard would be coming with him to Palaven. He didn't like the thought of her sitting alone on the Citadel, waiting for her crew-her family-to return to her. Shepard never had enjoyed shore leave the way the rest of the crew did. She was raised on ships, she liked to stay on ships. No doubt, she'd camp out in the Normandy even when she was off duty if she could. Of course, the Normandy was about to be grounded and torn apart. Shepard had kept the ship even though she no longer worked for Cerberus, but the Alliance brass couldn't trust a vessel they had built. Before they would release the ship back to Shepard, they had to do a complete scan for Cerberus bugs, replace the surveillance system, and reprogram EDI so she would affiliate herself with the Alliance._

_Garrus pulled Shepard against him, resting his head into her neck again. "I won't leave you there by yourself."_

_"Thank you, Garrus," Shepard whispered, stroking the inside of his cowl and pressing her cheek against his fringe. "I lo-"_

_"Yo, Shep!" _

_They groaned at Jack's voice blaring over the intercom. Moment ruined, Shepard called back, "This better be important."_

_"Seriously?" Jack shouted back. "We're all sitting in the mess, just down the hall from the battery. You guys aren't seriously fucking in there, are you? Cause I figured you'd be louder-"_

_"We were discussing things, Jack," Shepard hissed._

_"Right," Jack barked. "Well, soup's on when you're done in there." In the background, Joker could be heard making a forced gagging noise and commenting on how he was going to lose his appetite if he heard anything._

_Shepard angrily slid out of Garrus' lap and stormed out of the battery. She motioned at her clothing. "Fully clothed," she spat. Garrus was close behind her, proving that he, too, was dressed. Half the crew was snickering. Tali met them at the end of the hall, passing Garrus a bowl of dextro-rations. He took them and waited for Shepard to collect her own plate before they headed for a table. Jack pulled out a chair for Shepard and motioned for her to sit, shit-eating grin plastered on her face._

_"Eat up, Shep," she sang. "You're gonna need the energy."_

_Shepard didn't argue, instead saying, "Yeah, you're probably right. Just hope we don't have a romp on the lower engineering deck while you aren't looking."_

_The murmurs that came from the crew made Shepard uneasy. Everyone knew she and Garrus were an item, but it wasn't something that anyone really spoke about. Shepard figured her comment might spawn some pretty nasty responses, but Jack's face at that moment... totally worth it._

* * *

><p><em>The Normandy docked less than a week later, allowing everyone to go their separate ways. After seeing everyone off, Garrus and Shepard packed up and boarded the first passenger flight to Palaven. The trip was long and nerve-racking. About half-way to Palaven, Shepard started having second thoughts about Garrus' family. Sure, they weren't going to know about Garrus' romantic involvement with a human, but she was still his commanding officer. What if they didn't deem her fit to lead? What if they hated her form the start?<em>

_There was no backing out, however, and Shepard did her best to prepare herself for the introductions. Solana was going to meet them at the docking bay, so Shepard would have to be on her best behavior as soon as they landed._

* * *

><p><em>Garrus exited the ship ahead of Shepard, scoping the crowd in true sniper fashion. Shepard was close behind him and was off the vessel when Garrus held up a hand to signal his sister. In a crowd of so many turians, it took Shepard a moment to locate the one particular female, but her vision soon focused on a woman with Garrus' colony markings. The woman returned a quick wave and dashed towards them. Shepard took in the sight of her, a little surprised at how graceful she was. <em>

_Shepard had seen female turians in various places during her travels. They were, after all, on equal standing with males and weren't quarantined to their home worlds like female krogans. However, Shepard never had paid them much mind. They typically were smaller than males. Their mandibles were less pronounced, and they lacked the crown of horns jutting from their heads. The fringes around their brows, however, were usually more feathery in appearance and decorated. Solana was no different._

_Her armor plating and skin matched Garrus' perfectly, but her features were softer and her eyes were green. An excited expression graced her face. Her colonial paint was much more ornate than Garrus' even though it was the same marking. The mark Garrus wore was sharper, the edges square, and, because he was male, his had been tattooed on when he'd been accepted into the military. After many years of wear, his had become dull. Female turians didn't tattoo their markings, opting instead to paint them. It was done this way so the female could adopt the marking of her mate if he was of higher standing. Her paint was fresh and crisp, and it flowed into brushstroke points instead of straight edges. Wrapped behind her fringe was a loose scarf that covered the back of her head and neck. Her waist was wider, hips less pointed, and she, like other females, didn't have spurs on her elbows or legs. She wore a brightly colored sleeveless tunic over pants. Her arms were bare, revealing another set of painted markings, similar to her face paint, from her biceps to wrists. A belt cinched at her waist, accentuating the curve. _

_She came to a halt in front of them and Shepard focused on her face again. Solana, however, didn't acknowledge Shepard at all. Instead she was staring at Garrus with a horrified look, like he was missing an eye or something. Oh..._

_"Spirits, Garrus, what happened to your face?" _

_Shepard realized she hadn't ever listened to a turian female before, and was surprised at the high pitch of Solana's voice. Her words were slightly askew as they filtered through the translator, meaning she was speaking very informally with her brother. She reached up to him, stroking his scarred mandible lightly. _

_"Sol, I'm fine," Garrus said quickly, grabbing her wrist and trying to pry her hand away._

_She resisted. "You don't _look_ fine! Are those _cybernetics_?"_

_"Yes," Garrus said curtly. "I was injured. I got it fixed. It's not a big deal."_

_"Has dad seen this?" She immediately shook her head. "Nevermind, I know better. You haven't called mom in ages so you _definitely_ haven't seen dad. He's going to be pissed, you know. You've ruined your colony mark."_

_"Stop worrying so much," Garrus said, finally removing his sister's hand from his face. "I was planning on having them touched up anyway. They were getting dull."_

_"Have mom paint in an outline for you and have it done while your here," Solana chirped. "Her hands haven't been so shaky since she started the new treatments. She did my paint yesterday." By the look of Solana's markings, their mother hand a talent for painting. She wondered if a turian who could draw intricate face paint inspired awe like a human who could write in calligraphy. Maybe a turian's face paint was like a form of handwriting. _

_"I'm not having it done for a few more weeks, at least," Garrus said, refusing Solana's idea. "I just have been able to take my bandages off. I'll let it scar over first."_

_Solana was studying the scars again. "How did this happen? It looks like you got spit on by a thresher maw."_

_"You don't really want to know, trust me." Garrus made a chirping sound that signaled Solana's attention. It was the equivalent of a human clearing his voice. "Sol, I'd like you to meet my commander." She eyed Shepard suspiciously. "This is Commander Shepard. Shepard, this is my sister, Solana."_

_Solana looked confused by the introduction, but bowed her head slightly. "Sorry, Commander, I'm not exactly well-versed in human greetings." Her words were coming over the translator clearly, now. She was speaking more formally._

_"That's okay," Shepard said. "I don't know many turian greetings, so I wouldn't expect you to know human ones. It's a pleasure to meet you, either way."_

_"Shepard..." Solana muttered. "Is that a common name for humans? Are you related to my brother's old commander?"_

_"Sol," Garrus cut, "she's the same person."_

_Solana's eyes searched Shepard's face. "Garrus, she's dead. This woman can't be the same person."_

_Shepard intervened and explained, "I am the same person. I, uh, was out of commission for some time. It's hard to explain."_

_"Explain what?" Solana said. "My brother's commander died. He went to her funeral. So unless you are her brought back to life-"_

_"Like I said, it difficult to explain."_

_"Unless dad was right," Solana said suddenly, her tone darkening._

_"Right about what?" Garrus asked, his voice laced with an angry rumble._

_"Dad's been hearing reports that your old commander has been running with a terrorist group. Word has it she faked her death and ditched her crew. Know anything about that, _Commander_?" A furious growl threatened to rip from Garrus' throat, but Shepard raised a hand to calm him. Solana was obviously distrusting, probably for good reason. Her brother had been miserable knowing that Shepard was dead. Solana had to have felt terrible for him. It was better that Shepard set the record straight before things got out of hand._

_"First, just know that your father has been misinformed in some ways, Solana," Shepard said. "I would never, under any circumstances, abandon my crew. However, I was heavily injured two years ago," (no need to tell Solana the gory details, just enough to get the point across), "and was captured by Cerberus, which is a known human terrorist organization. The situation forced me to work with them. I wouldn't have if I'd had any other choice, and I've cut all ties with them now."_

_"Did you involve my brother with this _Cerberus_?""_

_"Sol," Garrus said, "that's not important."_

_Sol shot him a glare. "Well, that answers that." She eyed Shepard again, stepping close to her. She snarled, "He spent Spirits know how long mourning you and then you show up and drag him into a terrorist group? Are you crazy?"_

_"It wasn't an ideal situation," Shepard admitted, "but I needed someone I could trust fighting beside me. Our affiliation with Cerberus is over. I've been reinstated as an Alliance soldier and a Spectre." Shepard sighed. "I know it's been terrible the last two years, but even if you don't trust me, trust the Council. They've put their faith in me again. I honestly never would have worked with Cerberus if I'd had a choice."_

_Solana found it hard to argue with that. The Council wouldn't welcome Shepard back with open arms if she was a traitor. Hell, she hoped that her brother wasn't stupid enough to fight for someone who had betrayed him. She slowly nodded, accepting defeat for the moment. "You should get to your hotel," she said. "Mom's waiting for us at the hospital."_

* * *

><p><em>Garrus tossed his bag unceremoniously into a chair in the corner, sitting on the edge of the bed. Solana had followed them to the hotel, so they'd checked out two rooms to keep appearances. With Solana waiting in the lobby, though, they'd sauntered into one room and settled in. Garrus hadn't slept apart from Shepard since they'd taken the Collector base. He sure as hell wasn't going to start now. As Shepard sorted through her clothing, Garrus said, "I'm sorry about the way Sol acted back there."<em>

_"It's okay," Shepard replied. "I can see where she's coming from. I've forced you into some pretty awful situations."_

_He motioned for her to come to him. "You haven't forced me into anything." He embraced her tightly when she reached him, pulling her into his lap. "I'd do anything for you, Shepard." She leaned down to nip at his uninjured mandible, and that set him off. He fell back and rolled with her, pinning her under him. "You know that, right?"_

_He was licking at her neck, then biting gently so as not to break the skin. "I know, Garrus." His hand was sliding up her shirt, caressing her over her bra. "I love you."_

_His mandibles flared excitedly at the words, tickling her throat. "Say that again," he mewled._

_Shepard pushed him away gently and sat up. "Don't get too excited," she teased. "We can't do this right now. Your sister's waiting."_

_"A shame, really," Garrus growled, leaning in and pressing his mouth against hers. He'd only recently been introduced to kissing, be he enjoyed it immensely. Shepard obliged, snaking that sweet human tongue of hers into his mouth, touching it to his. Her lips pressed against the plates of his mouth at the same time. It was a simple action, one that humans found commonplace, but it drove him wild. He had to break away after only a few seconds so he wouldn't push her back down onto the bed and have his way with her, Solana be damned. "We should go, or I won't be in any state to leave. If my mother notices how tense I am, it's completely your fault."_

_"You started it," Shepard laughed, shoving him gently. "Come on. The sooner we get back, the sooner we can play." _

_Her tone sent a shiver through him. "Completely. Your. Fault."_

* * *

><p><em>Shepard had opted to sit out in the waiting room while Garrus and his mother visited. She didn't figure it would be appropriate to join in on the reunion. The hospital was immaculate and much too quiet. It reminded her, in some small way, of the inside of her suit as she drifted away from the Normandy. Quiet. Calm. Sterile. Eerie. It was a little unnerving, really. She had never liked silence much, even before her death, but now it was almost unbearable. Before Garrus joined her on the new Normandy, she would kick up the AC in her room or tamper with the settings of her fish tank to make a comfortable white noise. Now, she had Garrus. If she ever woke up, dreaming about the terrible silence, she would roll into him and listen to his heart or the flow of his breath.<em>

_Her thoughts about the silence of the hospital were cut off-she was glad, actually-by Solana, who had come into the waiting room. The turian scuffed the floor with her shoe, unsure of what to say. So, Shepard offered, "Is something wrong?"_

_"Not exactly, no," Solana replied. She took a breath, almost as though she were preparing herself to say something deathly serious. "Commander, our mother would like to meet you."_

* * *

><p><strong>In the next chapter, we'll pick up where the first chapter left off and find out what happened to Mama Vakarian. Also, I may stick in a back story idea I've been playing around with. Dunno. Please review if you liked it or have any suggestions!<strong>


	3. Mother

**Thanks for the support everyone! This story started off as a set of oneshots that I decided to eleborate on and put together, so I hope it all pieces together nicely. **

**IMPORTANT: Some background on how Papa Vakarian and Solana came to be on the Normandy:**

**Palaven was attacked by the Reapers.**

**Shepard and Garrus went there to rescue Papa and Sol.**

**Sol had a pretty badly broken leg, but is recovering now. **

**This will be elaborated on in a flashback chapter, but this is all the info you need for now.**

* * *

><p>"What happened to Mom?"<p>

His words echoed through the battery and Solana flinched a little at his tone. She lifted her head away from her hands, revealing watery green eyes. Turians weren't capable of crying in the same sense that humans and asari were. Their eye sockets were lined with tear ducts, yes, but the fluid only served to lubricate the eyes, not flow out to show any type of emotion. Solana, however, was doing what any turian would recognize as crying: corneas glistening, vocal chords vibrating out a whine that only a turian would hear, and mandibles resting very close to her mouth due to tension in her jaw. It was difficult for her to speak, so Aetius answered instead.

"Your mother received word of the Reaper attack on Palaven," he said. "She's being irrational."

Solana finally calmed the vibration in her throat enough to talk, "She's refusing treatments."

"What?" Garrus hissed. Aetius was visibly shaken. From that, Garrus could gather that his parents had had an argument, one that his mother had obviously won. "Why would she do that?"

"She's using it as leverage for an ultimatum," Aetius grumbled.

"And that would be?" Garrus prodded. Solana's head drooped back into her hands.

Aetius crossed his arms. "She wants to leave the Helos facility and join us here on the Normandy."

Garrus jaw went slack at that. "What? That's crazy. After all the strings we pulled to get her there?"

"Well," Solana growled, "if you think _you _can convince her to stay put and continue with her treatments, go right ahead and call her." She lifted her head, giving him a defiant look. "It's not going to work."

"Why does she want to come here?" Garrus asked. He still couldn't wrap his head around it all. "She's doing this because she's worried, right? Why can't we just go visit so she knows we're all in one piece?" His eyes moved down to Solana's leg, which had been broken back on Palaven before their escape from the Reapers, and added, "Well, mostly in one piece."

Aetius postured straightened and he adopted a particularly sour look. "She wants to come here because she's interested in your commander. Seems Shepard made a good impression when you _took her to Palaven_."

"Mom told you about that, did she?" Garrus asked, feigning innocence.

"Of course she did," Aetius retorted matter-of-factually. Hearing his daughter give a small choked laugh, he said, "You're under the impression she wouldn't?"

"Well, she did neglect to tell you when I applied for Spectre training," Garrus muttered. The only reason he'd not been on the Normandy when Shepard died was because he'd pursued a position with the Spectres.

"And when he quit C-Sec to run off with Shepard's crew the first time around," Solana added. She adopted a vicious grin. "Or how about the time that the Executor's pretty little niece turned down that mating arrangement you tried to set up?"

"Sol," Garrus warned.

"_Somebody _might have insulted her."

"Ever hear of scale itch, Solana?" Garrus hissed. "Because she knew about it _all too well_." He crossed his arms. "And while we're dragging up all the little secrets Mom's hiding, why don't we mention that time that you turned down a direct invitation to mate with the primarch's son because you didn't think his _colonial mark was pretty_."

"You _what_?" Aetius roared. Solana shot Garrus a death glare.

"The point to this," she dodged, "is that Mom doesn't tell you a lot of things. Especially since she thought we were within our rights to do all of those things. She knew you wouldn't agree and wouldn't be happy that she approved."

"Spirits sake..." Aetius groaned. "If my happiness hinged on your mother agreeing with _anything_ I believed, I'd be a very miserable man." His children got a good chuckle at that. Returning to the previous subject, he said, "She mentioned that you brought Shepard along because she's _homeless_ or some nonsense."

"That a very hateful way to put it," Garrus growled, straightening his stance. "She was wiped from all government records for two years and subsequently lost everything she owned. That wasn't her fault."

"Yes, you have yet to explain _that_ whole situation," Aetius glowered.

"And I don't plan on elaborating," Garrus shot back. "It's Shepard's business. I suggest speaking with her if you actually want to know."

Apparently, his father wasn't in the mood to take up the challenge. Instead, he favored another fight. "Fair enough, but what purpose could bringing her to our homeworld serve?"

Garrus sighed. "I saw no reason to leave her behind. It's just that simple." It was partially true and he decided it was wise to leave it at that.

Solana forced a change in subject. "Never mind all that. What are we going to do about Mom?" She stood slowly, shifting weight off of her broken leg. "She wants come aboard and she's not going to take no for an answer. She's not giving us much of a choice."

"The Normandy gets dragged into confrontations fairly often," Garrus said, "but Joker is a skilled pilot and manages to keep the crew out of any real danger." He shrugged. "Staying here wouldn't be the riskiest thing she's done."

"We had considered that," Aetius said hesitantly. "However, I doubt this vessel's medical bay is adequate for her treatments."

"Actually, the salarian doctor we have on board is Dr. Mordin Solus," Garrus said. "He helped the Helos facility get corporate clearance. He's qualified to oversee Mom's treatments."

"I see," Aetius said. "Good. Then there's only one issue remaining." His words carried an undertone of guilt, as though he were preparing to apologize.

"Spirits, Dad," Solana growled. She busied herself with spare rifle parts that were laying out on the desk. "I don't know Shepard very well so it wouldn't be appropriate for me to speak to her about this. And, _Dad_ has a tendency to undermine her authority." She glared over her shoulder at their father. "So he has no business asking her any favors."

Garrus nodded in realization. "Leave Shepard to me." He almost laughed at the irony. They were seriously worried Shepard would turn down such a request? Of course, a small part of him was enjoying the look on his father's face-mandibles tense in uncertainty, as though he was regretting the way he'd acted towards Shepard. "I'll go speak to her. I'm sure she won't mind detouring to the Helos facility." He turned to leave the battery, shocked when Solana latched onto his arm.

"Help me to the elevator?" she said a little forcefully. Garrus nodded and snaked an arm around her back. She relaxed a little, dropping most of her weight onto Garrus. "We'll see you in the mess later, Dad."

Aetius nodded back. "I trust you'll call your mother?"

"I will," she said. She nudged Garrus, an unspoken 'let's go.'

* * *

><p>The elevator hissed closed behind the siblings. Solana shifted on Garrus' arm as his finger hovered over the floor buttons. He asked, "Going up to debriefing to call Mom?"<p>

"I'm just following you around for a bit," she said. He shrugged and ordered the elevator to the engineering deck. Hopefully, Shepard was still downstairs with the others. "You've been running around ever since Dad and I got here. We haven't been able to catch up."

"Glad you aren't holding a grudge about the two years I fell off the map," Garrus said dryly. He did feel guilty about disappearing for so long, but that didn't mean he wanted Sol to remind him about it all the time.

"I'm still a little mad," Sol replied. "At least, I'm mad that you haven't explained yourself yet. We were really worried about you that whole time, even Dad."

"Sorry, Sol," Garrus muttered. "It's not something I want to relive. Rather not talk about it."

"I know," she said softly, leaning into his shoulder. "Just don't do it again." She dead-weighted, shoving him roughly. "I missed you, you know."

"Yeah." The elevator hummed as it moved. Garrus had to ask. "Was Mom really that impressed with Shepard? I wouldn't have expected her to say anything to Dad since they only met once."

Sol smiled, a happy chirp echoing in her throat. "She wouldn't stop talking about that for a week straight afterwards. You've apparently found yourself a pretty decent human to serve under."

Garrus could barely contain the smile that twitched across his mandibles. The meeting with his mother on Palaven had gone well, but he hadn't expected her to be that taken with Shepard.

* * *

><p><em>Sol escorted Shepard into the room, resonating a hum of uncertainty only turians could hear. She was nervous about the impending encounter between Shepard and their mother. Garrus had to make a conscious effort not to return the undertone. Shepard stepped in, closing the door quietly behind her, and took a brief moment to scan the room. Familiarizing oneself with their surroundings was an important battle tactic. It was always best to know your escape routes and what projections in the surroundings would make the best cover. Unfortunately, this type of battle didn't play by the same rules Shepard was used to and she soon gave up on her normal planning method.<em>

_Garrus noted that she instead locked onto his mother. Outwardly, Shepard didn't seem to be making judgements, but Garrus couldn't be entirely sure. His mother looked so fragile. It had actually shocked him a bit when he first saw her. Her plates were usually a warm tan, her fringe tipped a deep mahogany, but now they looked dull and dry, like parchment. Her pale green eyes seemed a little sunken, too. She had, however, been keeping up with the appearance of her face paint, and it stood out from the rest of her, brilliant and blue. Garrus wondered if Shepard really knew how small and sick she looked now, if she could appreciate the things this disease had done to his mother._

_Shepard didn't seem occupied with it, though. She was nervous, eyes darting a little. Human gestures were so much more subtle than that of turians, but he could tell the shift in Shepard's mood. She didn't know what had been said before she'd been brought in. She had no intel on the situation. He spoke up, hoping to ease her mind a little, "Mom, this is Commander Shepard." He put the slightest emphasis on 'commander,' hoping Shepard would understand that he hadn't revealed their actual relationship yet. Shepard nodded slightly, a gesture that only Garrus saw. Good. She understood._

_His mother shifted on her bed, pulling her hands out from under her blankets. She extended one thin arm toward Shepard, hand open. "Commander."_

_Shepard stepped forward quickly, also offering her hand. The two women gripped hands briefly in the human gesture Garrus recognized as a greeting. His mother had always been so much better at remembering little things about other cultures. Softly, his mother spoke again, a happy chirp trilling in her voice. "Tacita Vakarian."_

_Shepard released her hand and said, "Reyna Shepard. It's an honor to meet you, ma'am."_

_Tacita laughed a little at that. "No, the honor is mine. I'm glad to have a face to go with the name." She considered the statement, then added. "I meant to say, I've seen you in videos, but not in person. It's good to actually meet you."_

_Shepard seemed a little puzzled by her voice, Garrus noticed. He touched his mother's shoulder gently and qiuetly said, "Your speech must not be translating well."_

_As Tacita gave an apologetic glance, Shepard said, "No, it's fine. I understand what you're saying, it's just accented differently. I've never heard a turian voice that sounded like yours."_

_Tacita nodded. "I wasn't raised on Palaven, so my speech is influenced by other hometongues."_

_"I see," Shepard said, smiling. "It almost reminds me of a quarian accent."_

_Tacita grinned, mandibles flaring weakly. "That's not surprising. That's one of the influences. Also asari. I can actually speak a bit of those hometongues."_

_"You can speak quarian and asari?" Shepard asked, surprised. _

_"Only conversational bits," Tacita replied. "Also vorcha." She shuddered. "Dreadful language." Shepard's expression widened a little in shock at 'vorcha,' but she didn't pry. Probably for the best. Tacita waved a hand slowly and changed subjects. "Enough of me, Commander. I've heard many interesting things about you, some that I'd like to ask about."_

_"Of course," Shepard replied, a little nervous about the questions to come. _

_"I'll be blunt." Tacita's tone changed a bit, becoming more commanding. "Are you certain you've ended all involvement with that terrorist group?"_

_Shepard tried not to miss a beat, but her natural Shepard charm shone through. "I've told them where they can shove their organization and plan on shooting them square in the head if they follow me."_

_Garrus and Solana were both understandably shocked by the roughness of Shepard's comment, though Garrus wasn't nearly as surprised. This was classic Shepard. Their mother, however, mulled over the words a bit. "That first part..." she hummed. "Something about shoving something? I didn't quite understand that phrase."_

_Solana groaned. "It's a human phrase, Mom. She shortened it a little. The original would be 'they can shove it up their asses'." Shepard flinched a little, realizing she'd most definitely come across as rude. She mentally kicked herself until Tacita burst into a sing-songy sort of laugh that sounded very birdlike. "Mom, that isn't funny," Sol scolded. "That phrase is very inappropriate."_

_"Oh hush," Tacita said between chirps. "I think it's very eloquent. I'll have to find a way to use it the next time I hear from your father."_

_"Mom!" Sol squealed. Garrus hardly bothered stifling a laugh, and Shepard's tension eased away. _

_"Well," Tacita said, her tone evening out, "I'm glad you've taken that stance on the issue, Shepard. I hope you stick to it. You definitely haven't heard the last of them."_

_"I'm sure," Shepard agreed. "But they won't get through to me."_

_"I hope not, since my son seems to enjoy serving with you." She looked over to Garrus with soft eyes. "I know that the type of work you do is dangerous. That's a given. I just hope you'll choose you're allies carefully, Commander."_

_"Of course, ma'am," Shepard said. "I won't endanger my crew unnecessarily."_

_"Good," Tacita said. She looked over Shepard slowly, taking in details. This made Shepard tense a bit, which didn't go unnoticed. "Are you worried that I'll ask about what happened two years ago? What happened to you? Or where my son disappeared to?" Shepard gave the slightest nod. "Well, don't be so nervous. I won't ask. These things happen." Shepard's expression betrayed her confusion. "Commander, I'm sure most soldiers, especially those of your rank, have gaps in their pasts. That doesn't make them a bad soldier and it shouldn't make others question their motives. A person's merit lies with the choices they make, not the things they've been subjected to." She reached out to touch Shepard's shoulder gently. "I trust that you've made the right decisions along the way, Commander."_

_"How?" Shepard asked suddenly. "How can you be so trusting? Not that I'm complaining, but you know nothing about me."_

_Tacita smiled. "I didn't raise my children to be idiots, Shepard. I know my son wouldn't follow you if you weren't someone to be respected. It's not that I trust you directly, rather that I trust his judgement." Garrus didn't speak, at least not in a way that Shepard would hear or understand. His undertones were that of immense gratitude. Tacita smiled at him, touching his unscarred mandible lightly. Then she suddenly gripped his mandible by the tip and wrenched his head to the side, giving a full view of his scars. "Though I do wonder what you were thinking when _this_ happened. It's horrible."_

_"I know, Mom," he barked out, his voice strained from the pain throbbing from his good mandible. "You've already commented about the scars. In length."_

_"Just emphasizing," Tacita said, releasing him. "You aren't a krogan, Garrus. Facial scars are not a desirable quality among our people."_

_"I _know_," he repeated._

_"It's going to be very difficult to find a suitable mate for you now," she continued. "I'm not going to harass you about it, but you know your father will. He's going to be livid, and I'm not going to go to blows with him over it."_

_"I don't expect you to," Garrus said. "I can handle Dad."_

_"Just don't tell him to shove it like Mom's apparently going to," Solana said drolly. "I don't think he'd take it so well."_

_"Of course not," Garrus said coolly. "I'll say it with a little more finesse than that." That got a laugh out of Shepard. Good. He was starting to worry that the 'finding a mate' subject was making her uncomfortable. _

_His mother cleared her throat with a chirp. "Shepard, I meant to ask."_

_"Yes, ma'am?" Shepard said, at attention._

_"As I understand it, you have nowhere to go because your ship is under inspection."_

_"That's right."_

_"So why come to Palaven?" Tacita asked. "The environment here isn't exactly hospitable to humans. I'm sure you had to take medicine to protect yourself from radiation."_

_"I did," Shepard said. "I came because Garrus offered and I thought it would be a nice break. I'm a little different from other commanding officers in that I want to know my crew on a more personal level." She smiled at Garrus, trying not to betray something deeper. "My crewmates are like family to me, so I want to know about them."_

_"So you seek to establish familiarity with everyone in your crew?"_

_"I do," Shepard said. "I feel my crew's performance will suffer if they can't put their full trust in me, and they can hardly trust me if they don't feel a kinship with me."_

_"That's a sentiment I haven't really seen from someone in your position, Shepard," Tacita said. "How would one go about establishing a relationship like that while still maintaining authority?"_

_"Even families have authority figures. I suppose it's something along those lines." Shepard thought a moment then threw out some examples. "I've been to the quarian Flotilla, spoken on behalf of one of my crew, and helped proved her innocence in a trial. I've also helped my team track down family members or old teammates to give them closure so they can focus on the task ahead. Hell, I've even been a krant for a young krogan I brought aboard." Tacita made a noise at that, and Shepard couldn't tell if it was a laugh or a scoff. "I do whatever I can."_

_Tacita seemed satisfied with that answer. "I'm glad Garrus has had this opportunity to fight with you, Shepard. C-Sec did him no favors. It takes a certain breed of idiot to swallow orders without question." Shepard sensed a stab at Garrus' father there. It really made her wonder what sort of relationship his parents had. It was beginning to seem more like a rivalry than a partnership._

_"Mom," Solana scolded, "don't talk about Dad that way. Just because he isn't a hotheaded rebel like you and Garrus doesn't make him an idiot." _

_"I have no idea what you're talking about, Sol," Tacita said innocently. "Your father is a perfectly practical and level-headed man. I wouldn't dream of insulting him." She and Garrus chuckled together. Sol raised her hands in defeat, knowing she was outnumbered. Tacita directed her attention again to Shepard. "You must think I'm terrible, speaking about my mate this way."_

_"I've, um, heard he's a little difficult," Shepard mumbled._

_"That's quite the understatement," Tacita laughed. "If I didn't love him so much, I'd have wrung his neck by now." She touched her colony markings tenderly. "But, please don't take anything I say about him to heart. He's hard to deal with sometimes, but he is a good man. I insult him only with the greatest affection."_

_"I'm sure," Shepard said. "He probably needs you to balance him out, anyway."_

_"He does, really," Tacita said. "His life would be perfectly dull without me." She smiled and seemed to be recalling something nice. "I'm sure you've gathered that he's very strict and follows orders to a tee. He's honestly a perfect example of what a turian should be. Actually, the only time he's ever stepped out of line was when he became my mate." Her mandibles flared in a grin so huge Shepard could actually see all of her needle-like teeth. "He was already set to be paired with someone, a general's daughter. All the arrangements had been made and it was to be made official the moment he returned from a mission. However, during his time away, he met me. I'm sure you can imagine the stir he caused when he returned, already bondmated to me, and called off his arrangement."_

_"Are you serious?" Shepard gasped._

_"Oh, yes. He was almost stricken from his clan for that little stunt. I had nothing to offer his colony except that I was a skilled combatant."_

_"What about your colony?" Shepard asked. "You said you aren't from Palaven. Do offworld colonies not have standing with the hierarchy?"_

_"Generally offworlders have a harder time climbing the ranks," Tacita said. "However, in my case, it wasn't that my colony was low-ranked, but that I didn't have a colony at all. The Vakarian clan is the only one I've ever belonged to. I was barefaced." Shepard was taken aback by that. That would have made Garrus' father's offense much greater. Denying a general's daughter for a woman who would be branded untrustworthy? That would be a huge slap in the face to his family. "I suppose even he will break the rules if he thinks it's worth it. But enough of that. I'm sure I'm boring you."_

_"Not at all," Shepard said quickly. _

_"Even so," Tacita insisted, "you look tired, Shepard. There's a restaurant a few buildings away that serves levo foods. Solana can show you." Solana nodded quietly. "Have a meal and try to get some rest. We can talk more another time, if you wish."_

_"I..." She hesitated, then gave a respectful nod. "Yes, I would like that."_

* * *

><p>"Garrus, are you listening to me?"<p>

He snapped away from his memory, looking down at his sister. "Sorry, I was thinking about something."

"Right," Solana said. The elevator came to a halt and hissed open. "If this ship goes in for upgrades, ask them to do something about this elevator. It takes forever just to travel one floor."

Garrus laughed. "You think this is bad, wait until you get a quarian and a krogan riding with you. Cue awkward conversations about exosuits and the genophage."

"It's only awkward because you have no tact," Solana said. She and Garrus stepped out and immediately met with Joker, who had been waiting for the elevator. "Speaking of tactless idiots..."

He stared at Solana's bum leg and grinned. "So, two cripples walk into engineering and the pretty one says-"

"Move, human, you aren't funny," Solana grumbled.

"Hey," Joker said playfully, "I said the _pretty _one says-"

"I am the pretty one, bastard," Solana hissed. She'd had enough run-ins with Joker since boarding the Normandy that she was beginning to lose patience with him. He wouldn't ever take anything seriously. She often wondered if he was fit to be the pilot, the person who held the crew's lives in his hands.

Garrus cut off the confrontation, hearing an agitated grind in his sister's voice. "Is Shepard still downstairs?"

"Yeah," he replied. "It's her, Jack, and Tali now."

"Good, thank you."

"No problem." Joker hobbled around them, grinning over his shoulder at Solana. "In polite human culture, the way you say 'see you later' to female crewmates is to give them a slap on the ass." She glared at him. "Don't worry, though, I won't cause I'd probably break a hand on your plates or something."

"That isn't a polite gesture, you condescending ass!" she snarled. "And for your information, turians don't have plating there!"

Hook, line, and sinker. "That's good to know, Solana. Does the front match the back?"

Luckily for him the elevator door shut just as Sol lunged, shrieking.

* * *

><p><strong>That's as good a place as any to stop! Whew. This story feels so drama-charged to me. Writing emotions is draining. I want to sleep. Zzzzzzz<strong>

**Please review if you enjoyed it!**


	4. Sweet

**I would like to thank those of you who have favorited this story or added it to your alert list! Super thanks go out to those of you who have reviewed! **

**And a serious question: Would you, the readers, rather have shorter chapters that are updated more frequently (~2,000 words every day or two) or longer chapters updated less frequently (~5,000 words once a week)? **

**As it stands, I can usually churn out a decent chapter during my work shifts. If you want me to just keep going the way I am, I can do that, too (3,000-5,000 words updated on Mon, Wed, or Sat).**

**MATURITY WARNING: this chapter contains deviant human sex acts. Please read responsibly.**

* * *

><p>Tali was sitting in a chair directly beside the stairs, causing Garrus and Solana to have to maneuver around her to get into the lower deck. Jack was stretched out on her bunk, hair askew over her pillow, wearing only a spandex sports bra and some boxer shorts. Had they played strip Skyllian Five after all? Shepard was perched on Jack's desk, munching on one of the candy bars Garrus had won for her. Her auburn hair, usually kept up in a messy bun, was loose in waves around her shoulders. Garrus paused a moment to compose himself.<p>

Years ago, he would have said that human hair looked so strange, alien. Once upon a time, he hadn't even been at all attracted to it. Recently, though, he had come to appreciate it in ways even he couldn't have foreseen. Hair carried a scent that allowed humans to be distinguished from one another, much like turian scent glands. When Shepard was with him, alone, hair down, he could nuzzle into her neck and be completely engulfed by her scent. It was among the top ten sexy things she could do, just behind rubbing his crown or kissing his neck with those soft human lips.

_Compose_, he mentally scolded. _You can't think about that now._

In the next second, Shepard was staring at him, smiling hopefully. "Is everything okay?" she asked quietly. Her tone shot into Garrus. She knew something had been wrong, that he might be returning with bad news. She'd been worried about him.

"Yeah," he said. Her relief was almost tangible.

Jack sat up on the other side of the room and grinned at Solana. "Well, well, look who hobbled down to see us. How's the leg holdin' up, Blue?"

Sol unconsciously touched her face paint when the color was referenced. "It's, um, better. Dr. Chakwas said I should be functional in the next week."

"Pretty damn fast," Jack cheered. Solana shuffled away from Garrus to sit beside the biotic. Solana grumbled something about Joker and began chatting with Jack.

Garrus directed his attention to Shepard. "Would you mind taking a trip to the Helos facility?"

Shepard suddenly looked worried again. "Is she okay?"

Garrus nodded, moving to stand a bit closer. He didn't want to do anything suspicious with Sol in the room, but this was Shepard-_his_ Shepard-and she looked so distressed. "Mom's fine, for now, but she's, uh, refusing her treatments."

"Why?" Shepard gasped.

"She wants to travel with us," Garrus said, "and her health is the only thing she has to hold ransom."

"Guess that's one way to get what you want," Shepard groaned. "We can change course and go pick her up before we report back to the Citadel." Shepard wasn't about to argue against Tacita. "Joker just went up. You should've told him to set a course."

Garrus leaned in as close as he thought admissible. "Just running it by you first, _Commander_." The tone was a borderline purr, hopefully not something Sol would notice since she was taking with Jack. Shepard gave him a half glare. He was trying to push her buttons, and that look he was giving her was working. Naughty turian.

She decided to throw her own evil curveball at him. "Go give the coordinates to Joker, then head back to your station. I'll be by the battery later to discuss that assignment we talked about earlier."

"Assignment?" Garrus asked, confused. "What assignment?"

"Your personal assignment, of course," Shepard said slyly. "Don't tell me you forgot about it already. We were just discussing it _with Jack_."

Garrus' mind fumbled a bit. Assignment? Jack? The only really memorable thing Jack had said recently was... Oh. _OH_. His mandible fluttered in embarrassment, eyes suddenly wide. "_That_ assignment..."

"Yes, that assignment," Shepard said, her voice sultry. She was too much. Garrus thought about it only a moment and felt his plates shift slightly. Not good. "I know you were worried that it would be a risky operation, but I think you can _handle it_." Translation: _Yes, I saw you thinking about it. Yes, I know you secretly want to try it._ Shepard could read him all too well.

"Yes, later," he said quickly. "We'll talk then. Later, I mean. In the battery. About that assignment." Her expression was absolutely wicked. He had to get Sol and get away from Shepard before his mind took him to completely inappropriate places. "Sol, we're clear to make arrangements. Ready?"

She looked away from Jack and stood gently. "Yeah, now or never." She limped over and took his arm as he made his way to the staircase. He hurried her up the stairs, not daring to look back at Shepard. When the elevator slid closed and began to hum its way up, Jack and Tali glanced over at Shepard.

"Why was he in such a hurry?" Tali asked.

"Oh, no reason," Shepard said, smiling.

Jack gave her an unamused look and flopped back on the bed. "I'm rubbing off on you, Shep. You're becoming a total delinquent."

"I think the correct term is _xenophile_," Shepard teased.

"I think the correct term is _Garrusexual_," Jack shot back. "So, what's going on? Their mom okay?"

"Yeah," Shepard said. "She'll be coming aboard soon. I guess Mordin will have to see to her."

"I know turians are all sent into military training," Tali began, "but is she really in any condition to come onto a vessel that will be fighting the Reapers head on?"

"I wouldn't underestimate her," Shepard said pensively. "I don't know much about her service history, but she was apparently fairly well-trained. Even sick, she'd probably fair better than the non-combatants on the Normandy. Think of Ken and Gabby. They aren't really cut out for fighting. They're engineers."

"That's true, I guess," Tali said. "I hope her being here doesn't make things more problematic for you and Garrus." When Shepard stared at her blankly she continued, "Everyone who served with you before has noticed something... _off_ about you two. The longer you have to sneak around, the more it will affect you."

"We'll be fine, Tali," Shepard said. When Tali's bright eyes narrowed through the mask, she emphasized, "Really."

"I hope so," Tali whispered. "I don't want to see you hurt."

Shepard nodded and slid off the desk. "Thank you, but everything will be okay." She waved at Jack and grabbed Tali into a hug before heading up the stairs. "See you two at dinner."

* * *

><p>Garrus escorted Solana to the debriefing room so she could contact their mother. Not wasting any time, he headed for the door. "I'll go talk to Joker. Need me to come back?"<p>

"Not unless you want to talk to Mom," she said, keying numbers into the comm terminal. "I'm going to go talk to Dr. Solus in a bit, see what he thinks about my leg." She thought a minute, mandibles twitching, then said, "I didn't know he was the one who helped the Helos team get clearance." She grinned at Garrus. "All the anonymous donations, the sudden clearance, them agreeing to waive the cost... it was you pulling strings the whole time, wasn't it?"

"I did what I could," Garrus replied.

"I'm... sorry," Sol said quietly. "When we spoke a while back, I said some nasty things." She was referring to the time they'd talked before the suicide mission when she'd really torn into him.

"Sol, don't worry about it," Garrus said, his words softened with an understanding tone. "Tell Mom to take her medicine until we get there."

"Will do."

"Oh, and another thing."

"Yeah?"

"I'll be in the battery later, but I'll be discussing an assignment with Shepard.," Garrus said quickly. "It's one the Council passed down, Spectre work, classified." He hoped Solana would take the hint to stay away.

"Whatever, I'll pass the word to Dad so he won't bother you." _Thank you, my brilliant little sister._ "You and Shepard sneaking off to talk special missions..." _No, no, no! Too brilliant! Stop analyzing!_ "You two think this Spectre business is just a big game, don't you? A secret club?" _Oh thank the Spirits, she wasn't actually analyzing._

"Basically, yeah," Garrus said evenly, trying to play it cool.

"Must be nice," Solana said. "Don't have too much fun, idiot."

As he exited the room, assured that his secret was still safe, he called back, "I'll try not to."

* * *

><p>Garrus tried not to let his excitement build too much as he passed the coordinates to Joker and bee-lined back to the main battery, but his best efforts failed quite miserably. By the time he was safely tucked away at his station, door closed, stripped down to him underarmor, his stomach was in knots. What Shepard was proposing... it wasn't something that turians did. At all. He shouldn't be excited about a human sex practice. He should be mortified. Maybe part of him was. The way his head was spinning, he couldn't really decipher what he felt about it.<p>

The main threat, an allergic reaction, could be safely pushed from his mind. He and Shepard had found, through extensive _research_, that neither of them had a sensitivity to the other's proteins. So, he didn't have to worry about that. There were other things to consider, however.

Though they weren't sharp like a turian's, humans still had teeth. What if Shepard messed up and injured him somehow? Exactly how would he explain_ that_ to one of the doctors? And what about saliva? It contained digestive enzymes. Sure, humans could withstand it, but him? Turian "goods" were internal and naturally more sensitive. What if it irritated him? That wouldn't be pleasant. And what about her? It would be _in her mouth_. He had no idea what his fluids _tasted _like. There were too many questions. Spirits, what was he thinking, agreeing to this?

His heart jumped when the door rushed open and Shepard stepped inside. She calmly ordered EDI to seal the door and password protect it. Only she or Garrus would be authorized to open the battery. She also ordered surveillance off. "No one is to bother us, EDI. You know the drill."

"Of course, Commander."

"And you absolutely can't let anyone know what's going on in here. It's classified. I want _your_ cameras off, too. I'll key in the code when we've finished our discussion."

"As you wish, Commander." EDI's terminal lights fizzled out quickly. Even she had no access to this room, now. Garrus and Shepard were alone, truly alone. It was terrifying.

Shepard moved closer to him, holding up a stack of digital files. Garrus hadn't even noticed them before. "As it turns out," she said, "there is an assignment coming up."

"An actual assignment?" Garrus asked, fidgeting by the console.

"Yeah," Shepard replied, placing the files on the desk beside Garrus' rifle parts. "Liara forwarded me dossiers. She's trying to track down people who could offer something to our cause. We can go through some of them later, if you want."

"Sure," Garrus said. He was trying to keep his responses short so she wouldn't hear his voice cracking. He wasn't sure how that would sound filtered through a translator, but he imagined it wouldn't be very appealing.

Shepard noticed a change in his demeanor, however, and, naturally, called him on it. "You okay, Garrus? You seem, ah, really tense."

"What gave me away?" he asked in the best teasing voice he could muster.

"Oh, I don't know," Shepard replied. "Shaky mandibles? Wide eyes? Humming static on my translator?"

"Oh, you can hear that?" Damn, his nervous vocalizations were reaching her.

"I can hear it, yeah," Shepard said. She moved to stand next to him, touching his scarred mandible lightly. "Garrus, if you don't want to do this-"

"It's not that, Shepard, I just... It's strange," Garrus said. "It isn't something I would have considered before."

"That's fine," she soothed, running her thumb slightly under his mandible to stroke his jaw. "We really don't have to try it if it makes you nervous. I'm perfectly happy with normal, turian-approved sex."

He laughed a little, pressing his forehead to hers. "Glad to hear it." Cautiously, his arms snaked around her. "I would... like to try the other. I am curious about it."

"Then, we'll make a deal," Shepard said, kissing his jawline. "We'll try it." As she spoke, she began unzipping his underarmor. "If you don't like it, I'll stop." Her fingers caught the bottom of his shirt and she pulled it up over his cowl and head, careful not to snag his spikes as she discarded the article. "And, as my apology for subjecting you to terrible human sex, I'll let you have your way with me. Does that sound like a fair deal?"

Her fingers were tickling the soft places between his plates, eliciting a soft purr from him. "I think I can agree to that." Just when he had started to relax, she dropped to her knees in front of him and began to help him out of his pants. Suddenly nerve-racked again, he grabbed her by the shoulders. "You... you've done this before, right?"

She smiled up at him, coaxing his pants over his hip spikes. "I have." She dropped his pants low enough to reveal the plating around his groin. "Calm down. I know what I doing."

She tried to lean in, but he held her shoulders. "What exactly is involved in this?"

"Nothing that will hurt you," Shepard assured. Garrus was almost ashamed of himself for acting so pathetic. Shepard was being so patient with him and he knew she wouldn't be doing this if it would injure him. Gently, she gripped his wrists and pushed his hands up, guiding them to the console. He gripped the edge of it, watching her fearfully. "Just relax. Remember our deal?" He nodded slowly. "All you have to do is say stop."

As he nodded again, her hands ghosted over his groin plates. He was used to this action. She would often coax him out that way. Unfortunately, her normal tricks weren't going to work this time. He was so tense, he wondered if she actually _would _be able to coax his plates to shift. She hummed, trying to think of a better way, and, before Garrus could question what she was doing, she came forward and licked the crease between his plates.

Shocked by the sudden sensation, he growled, talons digging into the console. "Sh-shepard!"

_Well, he didn't say 'stop'._ She licked with a little more force, lapping at the edges, and when his plates gave the slightest bit, she darted her tongue in to probe at his hidden organ. That did it. His plates shifted slowly, hardened length slipping out to meet her. She looked up at him, saw his panicked expression, and asked, "You okay?"

"Yeah." He voice was ragged, breath heavy.

She gripped him at the base and gave a decisive lick up the underside of his shaft. That earned her a hiss from Garrus as his eyes shut tightly. She repeated the action, this time licking slowly. His natural fluids had an odd taste. Not _unpleasant_, she decided, but odd. Musky, but almost... _sweet_, and it left an odd texture on her tongue. Thinking it wise, she pumped her fist up his length a few times to remove some of the fluid before she began licking again. Running the tip of her tongue over his ridges received a string of feedback that she recognized as very pleased, so she stuck to those ministrations for a while before moving on.

Garrus hadn't objected thus far, so she took a chance and slid his tip into her mouth, careful not to graze him with her teeth. He gave a mewling sound, urging her to continue, so she began to suck lightly. That sent a jolt through him and he buckled forward, hands leaving the console and burying in her hair. "Sh-shepard, that! Do... do that again."

She smiled around him, sucking obligingly but with more force. His talons twitched and he moved them to her shoulders so he wouldn't tug her hair. Sex with Shepard was always good, but, _Spirits_, this was fantastic. She bobbed her head down, taking more of him into her mouth. Her tongue writhed against the underside of him, forcing him to brush the roof of her mouth as she slid up and down his length, and he gripped tight enough to prick her shoulders through her shirt.

He suddenly pushed her back, startling her a bit. "Shirt," he said heavily. "Take it off. I'll rip it."

She quickly complied, whipping the article over her head and tossing it aside before coming back to his swollen organ. Her lips parted, ready to engulf him again, and he couldn't stop from thrusting to meet her. The action was a little sloppy, however, and her teeth grazed him slightly. His response was a vicious snarl that startled Shepard into pulling away, afraid she'd hurt him. "Garrus, are you-"

"Shut up," he hissed, his words barely coming through her translator. "Do it again."

"Again?" she asked, shocked. "You want me to use my teeth?"

"I don't know what it was, just do it again," he growled. He had a feral look about him that Shepard usually didn't see unless he was near orgasm. Well, if that's how he wanted to play...

She resumed, deep-throating him and grazing him gently as she moved up his length. He lost all ability to form words, instead crying out in a series of animalistic sounds that had no hope of being translated. Some things were just obvious, though. His talons flexed involuntarily, tearing into her back. Unsatisfied, he moved his hands to her head, fisting her hair. He moved her head forcefully, setting the pace for her and thrusting slightly to meet her.

He forced his eyes open, determined to get a good look at Shepard, see what she was doing to him. He registered it in fragments. Mouth around him. Thrusting in. Hot. Wet. Thrusting out. Coated in saliva and his fluids. It was too much. His vision blurred, searing and white, and he held her head in place as he found his release.

When he came back to his senses, Shepard had pulled off of him, coughing a little and wiping her mouth. There was no trace of his seed on her face or anywhere else, and he realized with sudden horror that he had forced her to swallow it. He had no idea what a human would have done about climax (was it proper protocol to swallow?), but he felt damn sure a human male wouldn't have held her still. Garrus had never forced dominance like that. She must have felt so demeaned.

He sank to his knees in front of her, cupping her cheeks in his hands. "Shepard, I'm sorry! I don't know what-"

She stared back at him, eyes half-lidded, licking her lips. "Sweet."

"Wh-what?" he stammered back.

"You taste ridiculously sweet," she said. "Didn't expect that one."

"You... aren't angry?" She cocked an eyebrow at him. "I went too far. Did I hurt you?"

"No," she shot back. "But now I'm all worked up." She grabbed his wrist and forced his hand down her pants. She was so wet, his talons sank easily into her. "What do you plan to do to fix this?"

Length suddenly throbbing back to life, he practically threw her onto his bed.


	5. Broken

**I'm a little ashamed that I ran with the "sugary sweet Garrus" bandwagon. I want him to taste like candy, dammit!**

**EDIT: They dialogue between Garrus and his father has been edited for the purposes of this story. I had the complete banter (including the bit about krogan) written, but it wouldn't make sense for the krogan to be on Palaven yet. Please forgive the oversight on my part.  
><strong>

**EDIT: So... the turian councilor's name isn't Valern, as confirmed by ME3. Changing now.**

* * *

><p>They made quick work of each other, fearing that staying locked in the battery for a prolonged amount of time would draw too much attention. Plus, they'd both need to shower before the crew gathered in the mess. Garrus had warned early on that turian olfactory sensors were more advanced. Though they wouldn't pay too much mind to the scent of a human on him (he was on a ship made up predominantly of humans. Their scent was bound to permeate his clothing and armor), they would pinpoint his scent on Shepard. Humans just didn't run around smelling like turians. The only thing they'd found to remedy the scent problem (which had only really become a problem since picking up his family, damn them), was a long, hot shower and vigorous scrubbing, preferably with a strong scented soap. Garrus was also careful to not nuzzle Shepard too much when he was excited. His scent glands kicked into overdrive during intimate times, a natural reaction that allowed turians to mark their mates. That smell was a tad harder to mask.<p>

They gathered their clothes quickly and tidied up the battery. Luckily enough, scent from brief encounters didn't cling to objects very well, only skin and cloth. Garrus gathered his sheets into a wad, intent on washing them along with his underarmor. He also grabbed a clean set of civilian clothes. As Shepard dressed, pulling her shirt on, she hissed, reacting to the pain of cloth scraping her back.

"You cut me up, didn't you?" Neither had really noticed it until that point. She twirled around, lifting the shirt gingerly to show Garrus, and he cringed a little. He'd left six decent gashes in her shoulder blades, though, thankfully, her advanced healing had already staunched the blood flow. Within the next few hours the wounds would be little more than scrapes.

"Yeah, I got you," he said apologetically.

She laughed and straightened her shirt. "Good thing I'm indestructible. I don't think a normal human could handle you."

"I'm sure they couldn't," he replied. "I don't make a habit of going easy on you, Shepard. What we consider a good time would probably kill a lesser human."

"Makes you wonder why turians and humans don't mate more often," Shepard said, dripping with sarcasm. She logged into EDI's terminal, entering the override code to allow the AI access to the battery. "EDI, where are Officer Vakarian and Solana?"

EDI blinked to life. "Officer Vakarian is currently in the Research Lab. He is speaking with Dr. Solus about the continued treatment of his wife."

"Mate," Shepard corrected absently. "And Solana?"

"She is on the lower level of Engineering with Jack."

"Thank you, EDI. If they happen to move in the next few minutes, hold the elevators until Garrus and I are in our respective showers."

"Affirmative," EDI said before switching off.

"I love this ship," Shepard said, grinning, as she and Garrus made a break for the door.

* * *

><p>Solana and Jack were already waiting in the mess hall when Garrus emerged from the showers, dressed in fresh clothing. Jack was in her usual reclined position, feet atop the table, bowl in hand. Sol's injured leg was propped in the chair opposite her. She hadn't got a plate yet, only a drink. Garrus pulled out the chair next to her leg, tapping her cast as he sat. "Get a second opinion from Mordin?"<p>

"He said I'm healing really well," she replied.

"Didn't Dr. Chakwas already tell you that?" Garrus asked.

"Yeah, but Dr. Solus is going to clear me for combat." Sol grinned wide then sipped her drink.

"Combat?" Garrus blurted. "Sol, you can't jump into a fight immediately after a serious injury."

She stared him down and pointed to his scar. "How long did it take you to start fighting again after _that_?"

"The next fuckin' day, I heard," Jack muttered, waving Tali over as she entered the room.

"Not helping, Jack," Garrus spat. He looked back at Sol. "My injury looked a lot worse than it was."

Tali interjected, "Funny. Ken and Gabby told me it was _pretty bad_."

Garrus growled, shooting them both tight-mandibled death glares. "Neither of you were even here to see it. The crew is exaggerating." Okay, so they really weren't, but there was no need to worry Solana over something from the past. She didn't want to let it drop, though.

"Speaking of," Sol said, "mind elaborating on what caused it?"

"No," he said immediately.

"Oh, come on," Sol whined. "I haven't asked you anything else about what happened the _entire time_ you were gone."

"I'll leave it to your imagination," he replied, standing. As he headed for the stove, he offered, "Want a plate?"

"Yeah," she said. "You don't want me to guess what happened, Garrus. My mind goes to crazy places when I think about what kind of trouble you could get yourself into."

"Really? Enlighten me." Gardner had made some kind of soup. Not really fancy, but, then again, nothing he made was. Garrus retrieved two bowls and filled them.

"My best guess is still a thresher maw," Sol said.

"Cold," Jack said. Sol looked over at her, mandibles twitching in confusion.

"What is? The food?"

Jack shook her head. "No, it's a human guessing game. You make a guess, I say a temperature. If it's cold, you're wrong. If I say warm, you're close. The closer to hot, the closer you are to being right."

"Don't give her hints," Garrus scolded, handing Sol her plate and sitting down with his. "She's going to guess it eventually."

"You're no fun," Jack groaned, taking a spoonful of her levo ration. Despite how much as she and Tali teased, they were loyal to a fault. Garrus didn't want his dirty laundry hung out, it wouldn't be.

"So it wasn't a maw?" Sol asked. "Damn. What about... fight with a a krogan?" Garrus gave no response. "Fight with Jack?" The biotic got a good laugh out of that, and Garrus just shook his head, chuckling himself. "You really won't tell me?"

"No, Sol," he said. "Even Mom couldn't get it out of me. You should give up."

Her mandibles drooped in a frown and she took a mouthful of soup, flinching a little when she realized it was hot. Her mandibles fluttered a little, trying to cool the inside of her mouth. This elicited a giggle from Tali. "So, Solana, you said Mordin is going to clear you for battle?"

"Yeah," she replied, voice sounding thick from the sting on her tongue. "My bone weave is fusing nicely. Should be good to go in a few more days" Garrus stared down at his soup, waiting for it to cool. Solana's injury... She'd received it on Palaven when the Reapers struck.

That had been a terrifying time for him. The Normandy had been two days away from Palaven during the attack, and everything had happened so quickly that there was little time to act. His teammates had stuck by his side, though, and braved the Reaper threat to save his family. It hadn't come without a cost, however. Shepard lost the loyalty of Miranda and half the crew because she'd taken on the rescue...

* * *

><p><em>Attacks were becoming more frequent, more severe. The Reapers had already taken most of Earth, the human homeworld, and they were slowly working their way towards the homeworlds of other species. Garrus checked reports religiously, trying to track them, trying to find a pattern. Thus far, they hadn't shown up in any of the systems around the Helos facility, where his mother was receiving treatment. They were getting too close to Palaven for his comfort, though. Solana and his father were both there.<em>

_Garrus couldn't take it anymore. The Reapers were a dozen systems away from Palaven, but that was still few enough to worry him. The Reapers had the capability to jump multiple systems at once. They could lock onto Palaven at any time and the turians wouldn't even see them coming. Sure, the Council had finally (though only after seeing the fleet of Reapers converge on Earth) conceded that the Reapers were a legitimate threat. With that admission, every species was bolstering their defenses, but not even the turians, the military giant of the galaxy, would be prepared for a fight with the Reapers in such a short amount of time. Garrus finally broke down and brought his concerns to Shepard. _

_"Garrus, if you keep worrying, you won't be able to focus."_

_"I know," he replied. She was leading them to debriefing. "It wouldn't worry me so much if they would evacuate to the Citadel or somewhere around the Helos facility. Palaven just seems like a huge target."_

_"We're just waiting for an order," she said. The Normandy had been docked at a relay for days now. "We have time to go to Palaven if you want to take them somewhere yourself."_

_"I don't think they'll listen to me," Garrus said, hanging his head. "They think they're safe just because the Reapers haven't made it there yet. They don't understand what those things are capable of." Shepard unlocked the debriefing room, stepping inside. Miranda was seated at the conference table with Jacob and Kelly._

_"Shepard," she greeted quietly. Tension sizzled between the two women. Miranda still hadn't forgiven Shepard for taking Jack's side in The Argument._

_Shepard nodded at her Cerberus-recruited teammates and opened the main comm terminal. She motioned for Garrus to step beside her. "Connect with them. I'll try to help you convince them."_

_He flashed her a warm smile. They'd become lovers the night before hitting the Omega 4 Relay and had encountered no problems since. There was simply a raw chemistry between them, despite the species difference. It almost seemed wrong for things to be so easy between them. _

_Garrus' warm fuzzy thoughts were interrupted, of course, by Joker's voice blaring over the intercom. "Sorry for listening in, guys, but you might want to make that call now."_

_"Why?" Shepard asked. _

_"EDI's been keeping tabs on Reaper activity. Bad news, Commander."_

_EDI blinked to life at her terminal. "Reports of sudden Reaper encroachment upon Palaven confirmed. Simultaneous attacks on several locations have been detected. They appear to be targeting the major colonies and locations with high populaces."_

_Garrus' heart nearly stopped and he flew to the comm terminal, linking up with his sister as fast as FTL connections would allow. He'd sent a transmission straight to her Omni-tool. He relaxed a little when the connection was made, only to panic again when his father's face was the one that appeared in the video link-up. Terrible sounds could be heard in the background. "Dad!"_

_[Garrus.] He had only answered because it had been his son making contact. [We're attempting to leave Palaven. We're trying to reach the evacuation centers...] His father's voice could barely be heard over the sounds of debris crashing around him. The video blurred as he began to run._

_"Dad, are you there?" Garrus asked desperately. His eyes were widened, pupils dilated into terrified pinpoints. "Come in. Where are you now?" Garrus was yelling, but it wasn't reaching._

_[Your sister was hurt...] _Static clung to his words and high-pitched, flanged screaming rang out._  
><em>

_"Hurt?" Garrus' heart sank. "How bad?"_

_Garrus didn't know if his father had heard him, but Aetius shouted back, [A broken leg. She'll live.]_

_"Dad, you have to get out of there!"_

_[We're trying, Garrus.] A loud roar flooded the speakers, a sound identical to the one Sovereign had had made on the Citadel. There was a Reaper close to them. [There are only a few evacuation ships left. I'm not sure we'll make it in time. We-]_

_"Dad!" The connection was cut, leaking static in it's wake. Garrus stumbled back, nearly tripping over Shepard. "Spirits... if you really do exist..."_

_"Joker!" Shepard cried. _

_"Two steps ahead of you, Commander," he called back. "Already made the jump through the relay."_

_Bless him. He'd set the course without even asking, the insubordinate bastard. Shepard couldn't be more pleased. Miranda, on the other hand, leaped up from her seat, perfectly shaped eyebrows furrowed. "Shepard, are you out of your mind?" she shouted. "We can't fly into Reaper-infested space for people who are _already dead_!"_

_Like a bullet released from the barrel, Garrus lunged at her, slashing into the biotic barrier she threw up. "They're not dead!"_

_"You're a soldier, Vakarian," Miranda said harshly. "This is a war. There will be casualties. You're going to get us all killed if you don't wake up from your little fairy tale."_

_"Stand down," Shepard snarled. Grabbing Garrus by the arm, she added, "Both of you."_

_"Shepard, you heard the Reaper. It was close," Miranda said. "You can't be stupid enough to believe they survived. That transmission cut off because-"_

_"Shut up!" Garrus roared, his voice accented with a sound Shepard had never heard before. It was a sort of vibration that tore into her like a knife being dragged through her gut. She absently recalled something he'd said before: __**Turians don't cry with their eyes, but with their voices.**__ She could assume, with near certainty, that he was crying._

_"Joker," Miranda called, "do the reasonable thing and turn us around."_

_"You don't have the authority to override my order," Shepard hissed. _

_"You're being irrational!" Miranda shot back. "We have a mission, Shepard. We aren't ready to face a fleet of Reapers yet. If we go in now, we'll be destroyed." She let down her barrier, confident that Garrus had been wrangled in. "Even if they survived, it's going to take at least two days to get to Palaven. Do you honestly think they can hold out that long?"_

_Garrus quietly began to agree. "She's... Shepard, she's-"_

_"They will survive," Shepard cut, not letting Garrus give Miranda the satisfaction. "Even if the Reapers captured them, you know they won't kill them. They're out to harvest organics, turn them into Reapers. If we get to Palaven and they've been taken, we'll tear into every stronghold until we find them." Shepard moved to stand between Garrus and Miranda. "We're getting them off that planet, Lawson. You have a problem with it, then get the hell off my ship."_

_Miranda clenched her fists, visibly holding in the desire to strike at Shepard. "Then consider this my resignation. I'll be shuttling myself off of this madhouse when we pass over the next relay."_

_"Please do," Shepard said, "and anyone else who wants to question me can go with you." She eyed Jacob and Kelly pointedly. _

_Kelly piped up, "Commander, do you want me to inform the crew of this decision?"_

_"I need to know which of my men I can trust," Shepard said. Since the suicide mission, the Alliance had reconstructed the Normandy and weeded out any crewman who had belonged to Cerberus. However, that didn't mean there weren't a few loyalists left. Shepard suspected Miranda still held on to her old ties. "If they aren't willing to fight and die with me, they have no business here. Tell them that."_

_Miranda stomped to the door. "We'll see how many crewmen you have left after this stunt, Shepard," she snapped, heading into the hallway. "I hope you know what you've gotten yourself into."_

* * *

><p><em>Garrus looked haunted, mandibles clenched close to his jaws, eyes vacant. Shepard escorted him out of debriefing, ignoring the wild looks they were receiving from the crew, and helped him to the elevator. Once in, her hand hovered over the floor keys.<em>

_"What can I do?" she asked softly. "Which-"_

_"Yours," he said quickly. That gut-wrenching vibration was still humming in his throat. Shepard sent the elevator up to her quarters and ushered him into her room. He collapsed against the wall by her bathroom, burying his face in his hands. His sounds became louder and every few seconds he made a clicking sound that Shepard imagined was comparable to human sobbing._

_Shepard kneeled beside him, unsure of what to do. She didn't know how to handle upset _humans_, let alone a crying _turian_. Her hand brushed the back of his neck, and he shuddered but didn't move away from the touch. "Garrus, what can I do? It hurts to see you like this."_

_He was shaking, but managed to say, "You'll think I'm horrible."_

_"What?" He'd spoken so softly, she leaned in close so she could hear. _

_"Turians register stressful stimuli... all of it... the same..." His words were accented with those sobbing clicks. _

_"The same as what?"_

_"It's all..." He hesitated on the word. "It's all tension. It's all stress." He lifted his head a little and his eyes looked watery. "It builds up to a point... and won't go away. It's so hard for us to calm down..."_

_Shepard knew turian bodies responded to stress differently. Like humans, they produced hormones that activated a stress response. However, humans were better equipped to release those hormones once the causatory stimuli had passed. Turians couldn't just count to ten and be calm if they became really worked up. They had to fight or..._

_**You'll think I'm horrible**__._

_He definitely didn't want to spar his tension away. She circled her arms around his cowl, nuzzling into his neck. "Garrus, do what you have to."_

_"To a turian, it would be understandable," Garrus said, trying to calm his voice, "but humans... don't you put a stigma... on sex? Don't you think it's inappropriate for me to want you so badly... after what just happened?"_

_"Humans reach out to those closest to them when they're in pain," she said. She touched his throat. "I'll do whatever it takes to make this stop."_

_"I may hurt you," he warned,as she released the seals of his armor. "May not be able to hold back."_

_"I can take it," she assured, discarding the pieces quickly. He worked with her and was soon down to his underarmor. She left him to remove that himself as she began to strip off her uniform. Her pants pooled at her feet and she stepped out of them and entered the bathroom. A moment later, the sound of running water filled the room and steam began to form. Garrus stalked after her, rubbing his throat. It felt scratchy , but at least the vibrations were subsiding now that his mind was being guided elsewhere._

_Shepard was in the shower waiting for him and extended her arms, inviting him, when he stepped into the room. He joined her, hissing as the spray seared across his plates. It was common for him to crank up the temperature when he showered, but when Shepard was with him, he'd make it cooler to protect her sensitive skin. She was tolerating it for him._

_She drew him close under the spray, pressing against him and slinging her arms around his neck lazily. She let her head roll to to side, exposing her neck. When he dipped in and nipped at the flesh, she gave a little moan and her breath felt cool on his skin compared to the heat of the water. She was completely relaxed, reinforcing her consent to have his way with her. _

_Garrus grabbed her waist, lifting her roughly so she could hook her legs over his hip spurs. Her body slid easily against his, her soft skin molding against him. His groin plates had already shifted, releasing his length, and he had to maneuver a little so he wasn't pinched between himself and Shepard. When he was nestled comfortably between her folds, he trapped her against the wall, bracing her, and gripped her bottom to position her on his tip. _

_Shepard was kissing his jaw tenderly, whispering a loving prayer against his skin. Without thinking, he gave a clicking purr, a cue is his hometongue that was a request to continue. Shepard had heard the cue before, though, and understood the general meaning of it. In response, she jerked a little, forcing herself down onto him. Instinctively, he thrust up to meet her, fully sheathing himself. The action was rougher than he meant it to be, but it caused her to moan approvingly and bite into his neck. Garrus groaned, returning the bite gently but not breaking the skin. She was hot and wet and perfect. And she was ready for anything he had in store for her. Spirits, this was his woman. _

_His mate._

_Garrus growled fiercely, pulling out then slamming back into her, effectively ramming her into the wall. Shepard was his mate. Crazy as it was, she was _made for him_. If he'd had any doubts about her ability to handle him before, they had all but disappeared now. He was done holding back._

* * *

><p><em>They didn't emerge from Shepard's quarters until the next morning. Garrus was feeling like himself again, mind clear. He was worried about his family, yes, but he allowed that worry to focus him instead of force him into panic. And Shepard... well, Shepard looked like she'd been mauled. Even with her advanced healing, she had visible bites and gashes carved into her neck, shoulders, hips, thighs... He had warned her that he would get carried away, but even he didn't expect her wounds to look so <em>vicious_. Garrus almost felt bad about it, until she began cracking jokes._

_"I hope you're happy with yourself," she'd teased. "You certainly don't half-ass things when you're feeling territorial."_

_"Of course not," he'd replied. "You heal so quickly, I have to really make an effort to keep a mark on you." That fact actually made him a little sad. No matter how close they were, he'd never be able to properly mark her as his mate. A ritual bite mark would never form a scar on her._

_When they finally cleaned up and changed into fresh clothes, they headed downstairs, fully ready to see the CIC in chaos. Shepard had basically told her crew to suck it up or shove off. She couldn't help but wonder which of her crew would take the offer to leave with Miranda. When the elevator doors slid open, a barrage of voices assaulted them. Some were outraged. Some shouted out words of encouragement. They all jumbled together eventually, and Shepard couldn't decipher who was saying what. She tried, unsuccessfully, to rally the crew. They finally settled down when one of them was biotically lifted and tossed over the galaxy map._

_This attack was followed by Jack's voice booming, "Shut the fuck up! The next person I hear bitching gets shoved out the airlock!"_

_Shepard and Garrus scanned the crowd and saw Jack standing in front of the Armory. Zaeed was looming beside her, looking ready to help her make good on her threat. The crew's roaring silenced, finally, and Shepard shoved through to the galaxy map platform. She wanted to make this quick. "Everyone, listen. I'm sure you've heard that XO Lawson will be leaving us. I'm assuming you've been told why." A murmur filtered over the crowd. "We are currently en route to Palaven for a rescue mission."_

_From beside the cockpit, a yell erupted, "You can't risk us all for two fucking dead turians!" _

_"No," Shepard spat, feeling renewed rage when she saw Garrus' expression, "I'm risking it for two people who are important to Garrus. I would do and _have done_ the same for all of you." The murmurs died when the crew realized that, yes, Shepard had gone above and beyond for them on more than one occasion. It wasn't enough to convince them, though, as Shepard expected. "I'm sure a number of you wish to join Lawson. She will be taking a shuttle to the docking bay of the next mass relay we pass. From here to Palaven, there is only one other relay. If you wish to go with her, have your things packed and leave. It's the only chance you'll have. Otherwise, fall back into line. I won't tolerate this type of attitude, and I _will_ let Jack toss you out the airlock if you jeopardize this mission."_

* * *

><p><em>It didn't taken long for the crew to disperse, but Shepard didn't stick around to see it. She stormed into the mess and made herself breakfast. Garrus followed her, sitting close beside her, and Jack plopped in front of them soon after. "That was eloquent, Shep. Can't say I'd have been so polite about it."<em>

_"I'm sure you wouldn't have been," Shepard said, chewing a mouthful of oatmeal._

_"I'm sure you _weren't_," Garrus laughed. "Good thing you didn't accidentally grab Joker. He would have died."_

_"What's a few broken bones between friends?" Jack said, shrugging. Tali rounded the corner, aslo sitting. _

_"Are you going to be okay?" The question was open-ended, directed at Shepard or Garrus._

_"As long as I have enough people left to fly this thing," Shepard said, "I'll be fine."_

_Garrus answered, "I'll be better when Sol and Dad are aboard."_

_"We're going to need a plan," Tali said. "I hate to say it, Garrus, but I doubt your family made it to an evac station. They would have contacted you."_

_"Yeah," Garrus agreed quietly._

_"Is there anywhere specific they would hide?" Tali asked. "I can review your connection from yesterday and trace their location. You can try to map out where they might go."_

_"Thank you, Tali," he said. "That would be very helpful."_

_Shepard swallowed her bite and said, "We need to form a squad. Three or four people. including Garrus and me. A smaller squad has a better chance of going unnoticed."_

_Jack scoffed, "Me an' Tali are all you need. Don't worry about anybody else."_

_Garrus gave a little smile. "You two are willing to face down a fleet of Reapers?"_

_"Of course," Tali said. Her eyes squinted behind her mask, a sign that she was grinning. "I'm dragging you along when the time comes to reclaim my homeworld. It's only fair."_

_"I'm so honored that you'd volunteer me to fight a million geth heretics."_

_"Anytime, Garrus."_

* * *

><p><em>By the time the Normandy made it's mandatory check-in at the relay, a third of the crew had decided to jump ship. It wasn't nearly as many as Shepard was expecting, but she ended up losing Miranda and Jacob. That was a decent blow to to group, as Samara, Thane, and Grunt had already left the Normandy after the suicide mission to pursue their own interests. Luckily, Mordin had returned after the shore leave, saying he had "done as much as he could at the time." Shepard still had no idea what he'd been up to during their shore leave, but she was glad to have him on board. She had an idea that they were going to need all the medical personnel they could get.<em>

* * *

><p><em>Palaven was swarming with Reapers, the same way Earth had been. It made Joker pause and rethink his plan of action. He scanned the coordinates Tali had pulled from the Omni-tool hook up and found the closet drop point possible. <em>

_"The Reapers are cleared away from the area we need to go in at. I'm going to drop you in an escape pod. Less chance of being spotted in something that small," he said. "But it won't be able to bring you back, so when you're ready to come back, radio me. Even if they see the Normandy drop in, I can speed away before they have time to do anything about it."_

_"You're sure it'll work?" Shepard asked, securing a helmet over her head. To her side, Garrus and Jack were doing the same._

_"Hey," Joker said, acting offended, "who do you think you're talking to here?"_

_"The best damn pilot in the Alliance," Shepard answered. "Right. Sorry I asked."_

* * *

><p><em>They managed to land the pod safely on Palaven and shuffled out in formation. Garrus had pinpointed a bunker in the area where Sol and his father might go to hide, but he didn't have any real leads. Once they were safely tucked behind cover, he looked over to Shepard, questioning. She nodded and motioned for him to lead the way. Steeling himself, he vaulted over his cover and ran, not worrying over whether the others could keep up. As it was, Shepard kept fairly close to his heels. Her stride wasn't as long as his, but she made shorter quicker steps and had little trouble keeping to his flank. Jack was a bit farther behind. Her fighting style kept her at a distance in most battles so she didn't have to stick close with her leaders. Tali, who was hanging back a good distance, was keeping an eye on their six. She had summoned Chiktikka to trace Garrus' location in case they became separated. Their formation was actually perfect for the mission. They were spread out just far enough that the Reapers might have difficulty locking onto them.<em>

_Garrus took in the environment as he sprinted. They were currently navigating their way through the colony that had lain adjacent to the one he grew up in. He vaguely recognized the maze of toppled buildings, the broken trees, the fallen signs. This place had been utterly destroyed. He only hoped that bunker had held up. And that Sol and Aetius would be waiting there._

_"Garrus," Shepard called through the comm in her helmet, "our coordinates may be a bit off. Do you know this place?"_

_"Yeah," he said. "My colony is close by. If we don't find them here, I want to try there."_

_"Sure," Shepard replied. "Let's just make this quick. I have no idea if the Reapers will circle back. I'd hate to get caught by them."_

_"Speaking of," Jack said through her link, "what's the plan if they do decide to crash our party? Throw rocks at them?"_

_"Hadn't thought that far ahead," Shepard laughed. "I guess at that point, we rely on Joker to come rescue us."_

_"We're going to die," Tali chimed in._

_"Less joking, more running, Tali," Garrus called. "You're falling behind." He suddenly ducked into cover again. "We're coming up on the bunker. Converge under cover and we'll break in all at once." Shepard fell into place beside him and soon Jack and Tali huddled up behind an adjacent pile of rubble. "The area seems to be clear, but there's no harm in being cautious." He leaned over the cover, pointing to a stairwell that dipped underground. "There should be a door at the bottom of those stairs. It will have override coding. Tali, you'll hack into it. Once she's done, Jack, you'll throw a biotic showckwave to blow the door open. I'll run in and check the area. Shepard, you'll cover me." He mounted his cover and motioned Tali to follow. _

_The two rushed the door and Tali set to work bypassing the locks. Jack perched on her cover, charging up a shockwave while Shepard and Garrus double-checked their heat sinks and took aim at the door. The lock flashed green as Tali finished up. Garrus waved to Jack, "That was just a barrier override. Hit it."_

_Jack propelled her hands forward, giving the shockwave adequate momentum. It soared into the door, blasting a partially away from its frame. "The hell? I was expecting it to blow open," Jack shouted._

_"It's fine," Garrus said. "I can bust through now." He leaped into the stairwell, ramming the door with his shoulder. It caved under his force and he sidestepped into the bunker, assault rifle ready. The others quickly followed him into the darkness of the bunker, weapons drawn. The only light came from their helmets and it only provided a visible path a foot or two in front of them. "Stay close," Garrus said, searching the tunnels of the bunker._

_It wasn't long before they rounded a corner, Garrus in the lead, and were met with resistance. All the others could hear was the sound of a heat sink being clicked into place, the swift whoosh of weapons being drawn, and the thunk of a gun barrel pressing to Garrus' helmet. Shepard rushed to his side, fearing for him, pistol aimed. Her head light reflected off terrified green eyes and cerulean blood spatters. Shepard immediately recognized her. Tunic ripped into bandage strips that bound her left leg, face and arm paint smeared with dirt, Solana held her brother at the business end of her own pistol._

_Quickly, Garrus and Shepard lowered their weapons, taking a step back away. Solana didn't falter. "Calm down, Sol," Garrus soothed. "It's me." A chirping sound resonated from within his helmet, what Shepard guessed was a greeting that would better identify him._

_Solana dropped her pistol, her frame visibly drooping, and she began making that horrible crying vibration sound. "Garrus... Garrus!" She launched forward, favoring her leg greatly, and planted herself into his chestplate. "I thought we were going to die." Her voice clicked with turian sobs. "They were everywhere..." _

_"Sol, it's okay," Garrus cooed, circling his arms around her much smaller frame. He dropped with her as she sank to the ground. "We came to get you. We're going to get you out of here." His gloved hand cupped the back of her head, pulling her in so her face nuzzled into his neck. "Where's Dad?"_

_"End of the tunnel," she said pitifully. "There's a radio." She pointed over to a table and Shepard searched it quickly to find the device. "Garrus, you came... You..."_

_He hugged her tightly. "Of course, I did. What channel is Dad on?"_

_"Fifth," Solana replied. _

_Shepard connected and held the speaker close to her faceplate. "Officer Vakarian, do you copy?"_

_The channel produced a little static. When the noise cleared, Aetius' voice boomed back, [Who is this? Where is my daughter?]_

_"Sir, this is Commander Shepard," she answered. "Solana's fine. Come to her location for pick up." As she spoke, the sound of heavy footsteps could be heard farther down the corridor. Moments later Aetius' silhouette could be seen looming in the hall. Shepard tensed a little, suddenly realizing that she'd never actually met Garrus' father before. As he came into the light, Shepard was taken aback a bit. His crown of horns was a bit shorter, plates and tattoo worn, and face unscarred, but he was almost a mirror image of Garrus._

_His tired, blue eyes pierced her. "You're Shepard?"_

_"I am," she replied. "Are you injured?"_

_He scoffed, "I'm fine, but my daughter needs medical attention." He motioned over to Solana. "I did what I could to stabilize her leg, but I'm no doctor." His eyes stilled, scrutinizing Garrus, who was helping Solana up. Aetius stalked over to them, stopping an arm's length away from them. _

_When he hesitated, Solana shot him an irritated click. "Spirits, Dad, it's Garrus. Aren't you going to say anything?"_

_Aetius stepped forward, head down, and gripped Garrus' shoulder. Garrus jolted a bit, and Shepard realized this was probably a meaningful gesture to turians. Quietly, Aetius said, "I'm assuming you have an exit strategy?"_

_"My pilot is going to make a direct pick up," Shepard said. She connected to the Normandy. "Joker, you read me?"_

_[Loud and clear.] _

_"What's the Reaper situation?" As she spoke, Aetius took Solana from Garrus, supporting most of her weight._

_[They haven't circled back yet,] Joker said. [If I come in for a pick up now, I should be able to avoid detection, but you'll need to hurry, Shepard.]_

_"Can you land near our current coordinates?"_

_[I can't get right on top of you,] he said ruefully. [Closet I can land is about a fifty meters from there. Can you make that?]_

_Shepard looked over at Solana, zeroing in one her injured leg. "You hear that, Garrus? Fifty meters?"_

_Garrus hummed in thought, mapping the terrain in his mind. "If those Reapers will just stay put, it shouldn't be a problem. I can carry Sol."_

_"No way," Jack piped up from the far end of the tunnel. "You need your hands free in case hostiles pop up." She shuffled forward in the dim light, cursing when she tripped on an overturned stool. She composed herself and walked up to Solana. "I can do plenty of damage one-handed and Tali can call Chiktikka. We'll carry her." She looked over at Aetius. "No problem, unless _Pops_ needs a hand, too."_

_Her tone was condescending enough to earn an angry growl from the older turian. He began to lash out at her, but Garrus intervened. "Keep the attitude to a minimum, Jack."_

_"Fine, fine," she sang back, sliding her arm under Solana's. She braced the turian's back and shifted her weight away from Aetius. Tali was at her heels, reinforcing Sol's order side. "We're ready to run when you are."_

_"Joker," Shepard ordered, "we're leaving our position now. Have the Normandy waiting for us."_

_[Aye, aye, Commander.]_

* * *

><p><em>The daylight outside the bunker hit Solana and Aetius' eyes like fire, temporarily blinding them. They'd been down there, in the near-dark, for at least a day and and half. Garrus whirled around, removing his helmet, and passed it to his father. "Take it," he said. "your vision will adjust more quickly under a visor."<em>

_Unable to really argue, Aetius accepted the helmet, sliding it over his crown carefully. Jack regarded Solana, who was squinting, and asked, "Would you be able to wear a human helmet? No spikes on your head, y'know?"_

_Sol replied, "Possibly. I don't need it, though. I'll be fine in just a moment."_

_Jack tsked at her and stepped away so Sol would have a free hand. She removed her helmet, allowing her mohawk-stripe of hair to fall around her chin. "See if you can wear it. Your eyes won't adjust that fast."_

_Sol, begrudgingly, took the helmet and slid it on with little difficulty. It fit around her head well enough, but was a bit snug around her neck. However, her vision cleared under the shade of the visor, so she couldn't complain too much. "Thank you. That's much better."_

_Jack braced her again, grinning, and Garrus called out to Shepard, "We're ready to go."_

_"Looks like Joker will be landing by that bridge," Shepard said, pointing to the structure. "Garrus, lead the way. I'll hang back and guard the rear. Everyone else stay between us. Let's move, people."_

_They group was able to move relatively quickly, despite Solana's injury, and had cleared half the distance successfully. Nothing was ever that easy, though, and Shepard knew it. Her gut stayed knotted the entire time and she kept looking over her shoulder, expecting to see a Reaper rise up in the horizon. Instead, she froze when Solana gasped, "Garrus, in front of you!"_

_Shepard searched desperately for her lover, locking onto him as he took aim and fired at an unknown enemy. Tall and laced with glowing red cybernetics, the thing had a structure similar to a turian. It had something like mandibles jutting from the sides of its face, though they had a melted appearance. It clacked its jaws, head tilting robotically to the side. It looked very much like Saren had when his flesh had burned away from his bones. The most identifying part of the creature was a circular power core lodged in its abdomen, the same core that fueled human husks. Realizing what the thing was, Shepard cried, "Garrus, it's a husk!"_

_"A what?" Aetius called back as his son opened fire on the creature._

_Shepard lined up her pistol with another husk that rose up at Garrus' side and took it out with a headshot. "Husks," she replied tersely. "The Reapers harvest organics into those things."_

_Solana cried back, "Those _things_ are _turians_?" She suddenly looked ill, voice failing her, "Spirits, what have they_ done_ to them?"_

_"They used to be turians," Jack said, "but they aren't alive anymore. They're just puppets."_

_"Tali, power up shields," Shepard barked. "Jack, get up a barrier around the three of you. Don't let them close!"_

_Tali punched at her Omni-tool, raising their defenses, and Jack suddenly glowed with rich blue biotics. She threw a field out around them, arm extended to hold the barrier. The rest of the team, Aetius included, had ducked behind cover, popping up only to fire at the husks. One of the gangly creatures managed to dart past Shepard's side, charging at Jack's barrier, only to be gunned down by Chiktikka. Once the field cleared, the group advanced again, meeting the Normandy just as it touched down at the rendevous Reapers were preoccupied with the other side of Palaven, giving Joker an easy path out. The Normandy jerked out of the upper atmosphere and zoomed of into the blackness of space. _

* * *

><p><em>On board, Solana was escorted to the medical bay where Dr. Chakwas and Mordin could examine her leg. She reclined on the exam table as Dr. Chakwas eyed her leg warily, beginning to unwrap it. It had been bound with torn strips of Solana's tunic. The cloth was caked with clotted, navy blue blood and it stuck to the injury. When Sol cringed, Dr. Chakwas ceased and asked, "How bad was the break?"<em>

_"Could be worse," Solana replied, masking her pain. _

_Mordin moved to stand by the table, asking, "Is the bone contained?"_

_"Contained?" Sol asked. "Well..."_

_"Solana," Aetius grumbled from the edge of the room, "stop being difficult." He regarded Mordin. "Her bone cracked out through her plating."_

_Mordin sniffed in acknowledgement. "Ah, open fracture. Will need to remove bandaging, see the extent of damage. Would you like a sedative?" Mordin spoke so quickly, Solana barely recognized that he was talking to her._

_"What?" she said, dazed. "Oh. Sedative. No, I should be fine. I can take a little pain."_

_Mordin nodded and stripped a piece of the makeshift bandage off. He'd been quick about it, but precise. Solana barely noticed to motion. He set to work carefully removing the cloth, becoming more engrossed in his work as the layers came closer to her wound. Sol remained still and quiet, turning her attention to Garrus as he appeared beside her and sat on the table with her. He offered his hand, and she took it immediately, her stiff grip betraying the pain her face was hiding quite well. When Mordin came to the final layers, he inhaled, tension building in anticipation of the sight to come. As he pulled the strips away, Solana clenched Garrus' hand in hers, letting out a shriek as bits of tissues came away with the cloth. _

_Finally uncovered, the wound was every bit as bad as Mordin was expecting. Free from its binding, the bone jutted up messily from her shin. The surrounding plates were broken, as well, cracks creeping out away from the opening. With the bandage gone, the gash-like wound around the bone began to ooze bright blue. _

_Mordin sighed and said, "Open compound. Broken plating. Tissue appears clean, no sign of infection. Will need to be debrided, prevent future infection. Necessary to set bone. Bone weave advisable. Also casting to promote proper alignment."_

_"That all?" Sol said sarcastically, her mandibles quivering._

_"Surgery needed," Mordin emphasized. _

_"How did you break it?" Garrus asked, squeezing her hand. _

_Sol leaned into him, feeling exhausted. "A building fell, metal beam pinned me." She nuzzled his arm a little. "How about your face?"_

_"Nice try, Sol," Garrus retorted. _

_"Hope it was better than a building falling on you."_

_"Oh, it was."_

_Aetius was suddenly giving Garrus a scrutinizing look, examining his face. His eyes widened considerably, mandible flexing out. "Garrus, how the hell did that happen?"_

_Garrus looked over at his father. Oh. He'd been so worried about Sol, he hadn't noticed the scarring yet. "It isn't important."_

_"Isn't important?" Aetius howled back. "Have you seen yourself?"_

_"Actually, no one's given me a mirror yet," Garrus joked snidely. "Is it that bad?"_

_"Has... has your mother seen this?" Aetius snapped._

_"She might have."_

_"She didn't mention it!"_

_"I wonder why, Dad!"_

_Sol broke in, seeing a real confrontation brewing. "So, about my leg. I'll need that surgery now?"_

_Mordin spoke up, "Yes. The sooner the better. Can begin immediately if you want."_

_Sol nodded. "Sounds good." She shot searing looks at Garrus and her father. "No fighting until I'm up and moving. I mean it."_

_The men locked eyes with one another, then stared elsewhere, an unspoken truce. Aetius headed for the door, muttering "I'll come back when you're awake." He stormed out, side-stepping Shepard as she entered the room.. She glanced back at him, eyebrow cocked._

_"Is he okay?" She turned back, catching sight of Solana's leg. "Christ, are _you_ okay?"_

_"Preparing for surgery, Shepard," Mordin said quickly. "She'll be fine." He was busying himself at the station beside the exam table, pulling out vials of injectable anesthetics and a syringe. He motioned for Dr. Chakwas to come assist him. "Best if we begin. Shepard, Garrus, suggest you leave. Will alert you when she is awake."_

_Garrus nodded, looking down at his sister. "You going to be okay?"_

_She shoved him lightly. "Go ahead. Next time I see you, I'll hopefully be drugged."_

* * *

><p>She'd been barely coherent for a full day after her surgery, Garrus remembered. Quite embarrassing for her, really, since she admitted to, among other things, having a huge crush on the turian Councilor Sparatus ("because his colony paint is <em>gorgeous<em>"). Garrus almost couldn't ask for better dirt on his sister.

Across the table, Solana eyed a spoonful of soup, willing it to cool down. Jack laughed at her. "What're you doing?"

"Waiting for it it cool, of course," Sol replied. Jack looked puzzled a moment.

"Why not just blow on it?" As she said it, she remembered the obvious detail about turian oral anatomy: no lips, no blowing. "Never mind, lemme show you something." Ignoring Solana's protest, she took the spoon and gently blew over the soup. Garrus watched her intently, suddenly becoming a bit uncomfortable. Oh, the things humans mouths could do... Solana just looked confused. Jack handed the spoon back. "Go ahead. It's cool now."

Solana took the bite into her mouth, humming pleasantly as she swallowed. "Oh! That's very useful."

"Humans can do tons of things with their mouths," Jack said it innocently enough, but the look she shot Garrus told a whole different story. He jolted at the meaning behind the look, shooting a glare back at her. Sol, who hadn't cared enough to ask Jack to elaborate, gulped the last of her drink and stood with some difficulty.

"Sol, I can get it-" Garrus began.

"No, I've got it," she said, leaving the table.

Garrus took the opportunity to lean towards Jack and quietly say, "I saw that look. You can give up, Jack. You won't be able to get under my skin."

"Oh, really?" she whispered back. "You were pretty embarrassed by the idea before. What changed?" Her grin couldn't possibly get larger.

"You're a grown woman, Jack. I think you can figure it out."

"Don't waste any time, do you?" Jack looked up, noticing Solana turning away from the fridge, drink in hand. She changed the subject quickly, raising her voice back to normal speaking level. "So, Sol, turians send men and women into boot camp at fifteen, right? That mean you know your way around the battlefield?."

"Yeah," she replied simply. "I left my previous unit to take care of Mom, but I was an infiltrator."

"Any good?" Jack asked.

When Solana shrugged, Garrus answered, "She's one of the best. Her unit practically begged her to come back."

"That's pretty impressive." They all turned to the sound of Shepard's voice as she sat down with them. She'd put on fresh clothes and dried her hair so it wasn't immediately obvious that she'd just showered. "Are you a sniper?"

Solana shook her head. "I'm much more direct. Throw up a tactical cloak and move in for the shot. I can fire a rifle pretty well, though, if I have to." She took a few bites of soup and continued, "Dr. Solus is going to clear me for combat when my leg heals. If you'd like, I can come out with you, show you how I fight."

"We'll see," Shepard said. "Just rest while you can. Bone weaves are wonderful, but they aren't flawless. Even a good weave can break down if you don't give it enough time to fully fuse. Trust me." Fighting her way out the the Cerberus facility the moment she woke up had done her body no favors. She'd had to upgrade nearly all of her implants since then.

"I guess you're right," Sol said. "I'm just getting a bit excited. It's been a long time since I've been in battle."

"Well, if you really want to fight, we'll have plenty to keep you busy." Shepard produced a pile of digital files containing dossiers. The stack she'd brought to the battery was still there; these were all new dossiers. "Anyone care to go through these?"

* * *

><p><strong>If I don't stop writing here, I won't find a good place to stop... I felt it was rushed in places, but I really wanted to get through this chapter. Again, emotions are hard to write and there were a lot of crying turians. T^T<strong>

**Next chapter: Dossiers and some other stuff... **

**I've been up all night writing this (posting at 6:45am my time, at the end of my work shift), so please forgive typos. I'm simply too tired to do a really good beta read now. Plus this is a beast of a chapter!  
><strong>

**Reviews are greatly appreciated, and don't worry, Sol will find out Garrus and Shep eventually! They can't keep it all bottled up forever!**


	6. Dossier

By the time Aetius had made it to the mess, Garrus had retrieved the other dossiers from the battery and added them to Shepard's stack. The files were spread out, covering the surface of one whole table. Aetius eyed the table suspiciously but left them to their work and quietly sat with Mordin.

Shepard held a bowl of soup in her hands, leaning over the dossiers to read while she ate. "Any thoughts on this one?" she asked, motioning with her spoon.

_[Ajit'Minkab, batarian male, age 43  
>Extensive knowledge of explosives. Ties to the slave trade.]<em>

"Batarians hate humans," Jack snapped. "Why would he work with us?"

"We have endless resources," Shepard said. "Liara's made a note that he'll do almost anything to get his hands on new technology." Her eyes narrowed. "I'm not exactly keen on recruiting him, but after destroying that relay, teaming up with a batarian might be a good move."

"Political bullshit," Jack groaned.

"This one," Solana said, pointing to another file, "is very vague."

_[Kal'Reegar, quarian male, age 32  
>Soldier]<em>

Garrus chuckled. "It doesn't need a description. We know Reegar." He grinned at Tali. "You should go pick him up, Tali. I'm sure he'd be thrilled to see you."

She snatched up the dossier, becoming flustered. "Be quiet, Garrus! Reegar is just a normal soldier. There's no reason to pull him from his post."

"Afraid you'll steam up engineering if he's aboard?" Jack teased.

"That's not it at all!"

"Now, now," Shepard said, smiling. She found a particular dossier. "This one should be interesting."

_[Torquil, yahg male, age 54  
>Mercenary, excels at tracking. Less hostile than other yahg and wishes to leave the homeworld. Likely to cooperate.]<em>

"We'd have to go his homeworld to get him, wouldn't we?" Garrus asked.

"Yeah," Shepard replied.

"Isn't that a bit dangerous?"

"Well, yeah."

Garrus eyed her, very aware of the look she was giving him. It was the "yes, it's dangerous, so of course you'll be going" look. He shook his head. "I'm drawing the line, Shepard. The last time I encountered a yahg, I ended up unconscious." Solana gave him a questioning look.

"The Shadow Broker was a freak of nature," Shepard said.

"You _fought_ the Shadow Broker?" Solana blurted as she sat forward in her chair.

"No, I _encountered_ the Shadow Broker," Garrus corrected. "Shepard and Liara _fought_ him while I was taking a nap under a broken desk." He predicted Solana's next question and interrupted. "And, no, that's not how my face got messed up."

"Damn it," Sol muttered, crossing her arms and falling back in her seat.

"I think a yahg could be useful," Jack said. "If he'd agree to fight with us, he could bring a lot of power to the table."

"You're welcome to go get him," Garrus scoffed, scanning over the other files. He came across one that looked relatively safe.

_[Armando Luto, human male, age 34  
>Geneticist known for his work in breeding varren. He has isolated several genes that make them more tenacious yet loyal war beasts.]<em>

"I call this one," Garrus said.

"Varren breeder. Just what we need," Jack grumbled. "Like the Normandy didn't have enough trouble with scale itch before. Fucking Chambers."

Solana pulled a disgusted face. "Ugh, moving on. I don't want to think about that." She snatched up a file and read through it. "This one could be promising."

_[Lexei Rantos, drell female, age 22  
>A notable biotic and geoscientist. Known for using long-ranged attack patterns that incorporate the environment around her.]<em>

"Biotics abilities can be expanded upon in so many ways," Solana said. "For someone so young to have taken notice, she must have discovered a new branch of biotic powers."

"Maybe," Jack said, "but biotics have limits. A person's abilities only become better after long hours of special training. It can't be forced. Even if she's found a new style, she'd have to teach it to others. It would take time."

"It's worth a shot, though," Shepard said. "So, as it stands, we have a possible batarian, Reegar, a yahg, a human, and a drell." She separated those dossiers into their own pile. "As soon as we've left the Helos facility, we'll need to report to the Citadel."

"Waste of time," Jack cut. "Can't the Council just give you clearance through vid-conference like always?"

"I get the feeling they have a highly classified message for me," Shepard said. "The only way to insure security is to speak in person."

"Should we have gone there before picking up Mom?" Solana asked, guiltily.

"It'll be fine," Shepard assured. "I sent word that I'd be making a detour and the Council approved it under the condition that it was the only stop we made." She straightened the dossiers meticulously. "So here's the plan. After we report to the Council, we complete their assignment. Next, we set to work finding these people." She motioned at the files. "Tali, you'll contact Reegar. Then, if Solana has healed, you'll take her to find the drell. Consider it a test run, Sol."

"Right," she agreed.

"Garrus, you'll track down that human," Shepard continued. "Also, see if there's any way we can smuggle Urz off Tuchanka. He's probably the pinnacle of his species. I'm sure that geneticist would be interested in getting a sample from him."

Tali giggled, "Imagine, an army of baby Urz."

"That'll take time, too," Jack said. "We need allies that are ready to go _right now_."

"Which brings us to the yahg," Shepard added. "Jack, you and I will go get him."

"Yes!" Jack cheered. "I was waiting for something fun to pop up."

"Yes, _fun_," Garrus muttered. "Just know you asked for this, Jack." He tried not to let his worry show. He hadn't expected Shepard to even consider the yahg, knowing their violent nature, and now she was planning to go to a place where she'd be surrounded by the beasts. Garrus shot Jack the best "take care of my mate" look he could manage without being overly suspicious. "I know Shepard will be with you, but _try_ not to do anything stupid."

Jack waved him off and teased, "Worried about me, _sweetheart_?"

"Always," Garrus shot back jokingly.

"Don't be," Jack said. "I'll be on my best behavior."

"Good," Garrus said. "Now who gets the batarian?"

Shepard shrugged, leaving the table to discard her bowl. She called, "I'll ask Zaeed if he wants it. Seems right up his alley." She returned and began collecting the extra dossiers. "I'll have these stashed upstairs. If anyone gets bored and wants to take them, feel free. Liara keeps sending me more, so we'll have our work cut out for us." Once all the files were gathered in her arms she backed away from the table. "I'll be in my quarters if anyone needs me."

As she turned to leave, Tali and Jack were shuffling away from the table, too. With their unofficial meeting over, there was no need to stay in the mess. Garrus also stood, offering a hand to Solana. "I'm fine," she said quietly, motioning towards their father. "Gonna stay with Dad a minute."

"Okay," Garrus replied. "I'm going to go talk to Joker, see how far we are from the Helos facility. I'll be back in the battery after that."

"You should give Mom a call," Sol said. "She asked about you earlier."

"Maybe I will," Garrus said quickly, moving away from the table.

"Sure you will..." Solana muttered. "Stupid brother."

* * *

><p>Garrus caught the elevator before it left with Tali, Jack, and Shepard. Each selected their floor, and the four of them dropped down to Engineering, where Jack and Tali departed. Alone, doors closed, Garrus turned on Shepard, seeming much taller in the confined space. "A yahg, Shepard? Really?"<p>

"He could be an asset," Shepard replied simply. "We'll be fine."

"I'll go with you," Garrus said.

"No." Shepard drew her fingers across his scar. "You have another assignment. I'm trusting you to find the human."

"Personally, I think getting Urz will be harder," Garrus grumbled. Shepard traced under his mandible and he hummed pleasantly. "I worry about you."

"I know," she said, removing her hand as the elevator climbed up again. "But we'll be fine, really."

"Just be careful," Garrus pleaded as the elevator slid open. "I don't know what I'd do if-" Doors open, he caught sight of Solana. She'd hailed the elevator, so it had stopped a floor too early. "Sol," he said, startled, "is something wrong?"

"No," she said, eyeing him suspiciously. "Dr. Solus told me to get some vitamins from the research lab, said they'd help my bone growth. I figured I should go take them now before I forgot."

"Oh."

"Is something wrong with _you_?"

"No." Garrus hoped she hadn't heard him speaking. His voice had been very tender, unmasked in front of Shepard. If Solana had heard him, she'd surely pick up on the tone. They rode up to the CIC in silence, making the ride seem ages long. Once they arrived, Garrus and Solana stepped off together, each saying a quick goodbye to Shepard.

"Help me to the lab?" Sol asked. Her voice had an undertone that rubbed Garrus the wrong way.

"Yeah," Garrus replied. He braced her and walked her into the lab. He could feel a confrontation coming and quickly turned to the door.

"Garrus." _Damn, not fast enough_. "Can I ask you something?"

"Uh, sure." _Just not about Shepard. _

"You've been acting strange," she said. "I thought maybe it just seemed that way because we hadn't seen each other in so long, and, I'll admit, you have changed somehow." She grabbed his arm so he would face her. "But, you're still my brother. I know when something's up. You've been really nervous since the yahg mission was brought up."

Garrus' head reeled. He had to come up with something quick, or else-

"Is there something going on between you and Jack?"

Jack?

"Sol, what are you talking about?" Garrus spat.

"I noticed that you talk to her differently, that's all," Sol said. "You're very familiar with her and she called you 'sweetheart' earlier. Isn't that a human term of endearment?"

This was his out. Oh, sweet Spirits, he loved Jack right now. "She was only joking, Sol," he said, laughing. "That's just how she is. You should hear the things she says to Ken and Joker!"

"But, the way you speak to her..." Sol hummed for a moment, thinking. "I heard what you were saying to Shepard, that tone. I can tell how worried you are."

"I am worried," Garrus said. "I've been fighting with this crew for months now. They've always had my back and I've watched theirs. To think that I won't be out there with them on a mission that dangerous... it does worry me. Jack's an amazing biotic, but she's still reckless, and Shepard can only do so much to protect them. I'm worried for them both, Sol."

"I'm sure they'll be okay," Solana said. "Shepard seems very competent. I don't think she would get them in over their heads."

"I know she wouldn't do it intentionally," Garrus agreed, "but our missions don't usually go as planned. I just hope they can get out without too much trouble."

Sol eyed him, still not satisfied. "So... your actions, your tone... you are very friendly with Jack. If she were a turian..."

"No, no," Garrus dodged. He was glad that Sol hadn't caught on to him and Shepard, but he still didn't like where this was going. "We are close, but it's nothing like what you're thinking. Jack is... she's like you."

"Like me?"

"Yeah," he replied. "She's like a sibling. Really, she and Tali both are. They're both only a year older than you, so it's like having two more sisters."

"I could see it with Tali," Sol said, "but Jack acts like she has an interest in you."

"I can say with full confidence that she doesn't," Garrus pushed. "Some humans are like that with close friends. Their relationships aren't straightforward like ours."

"If you're sure," Sol muttered, releasing his arm. She turned and began rummaging through cabinets, looking for vitamin capsules. "I don't see why humans would waste so much time flirting if they had no intention of acting on it."

"They're a strange breed," Garrus agreed. Human interactions had always confused him. In fact, Shepard's intentions had completely eluded him until the "reach and flexibility" discussion, though she swore up and down that she'd been sending him signals since before the fight with Saren. She _claimed_ that it should have been obvious (because she sidestepped Alenko and Liara to come see him or because she always sat with him in the mess), but humans were just too subtle. A turian woman, especially a commanding officer, would have simply pulled him aside and had her way with him. He pushed the thought aside, and returned his attention to Sol. "You need anything else?"

"No," she hummed, reading the label on a bottle. "I was just curious." She uncapped the bottle and shook out a few pills. "I'm glad I misread that, though. I like Jack, but she's not a good match for you." She downed the pills, mandibles twitching as she swallowed.

"Oh, I don't know," Garrus joked. "Angry, tattooed, a complete pain in the ass... she sounds like a typical turain woman to me."

"Very funny." Sol capped the bottle and chucked it at him, nailing his head as he walked out.

* * *

><p>Shepard entered her quarters, groaning when she saw her private terminal screen lit up with unread messages. Liara had always been an overachiever, but she was taking this recruitment thing too far. Shepard grabbed a stack of blank digital file holders from her desk drawer and began uploading the new dossiers onto them, reading some as they loaded.<p>

A few human and turian soldiers, some quarian engineers, a salarian medic... Each had superior experience or service records, but none really stood out, at least not compared to the current crew. Shepard hovered over one dossier, though, confused.

_[Codename: Nekheny, turian female, age unknown  
>Infiltrator for the merc group Eye of Athame, service record indicates ability to single handedly disable full platoons<br>Deceased]_

Shepard grumbled. Deceased? Liara must have overlooked that little detail. That was too strange, though. Liara _didn't_ make mistakes. Shepard decided to contact her and ask her about it directly. She connected to her terminal, starting up a vidmail with Liara. The asari answered almost immediately from within her Lair. "Yes, Shepard?"

"First," Shepard began, "I think we have enough dossiers. You can focus on something else now. Second, _why_ are you sending me files on dead turians?"

Liara laughed. "You mean Nekheny? I have reason to believe she may still be alive. If so, it's worth a second look."

"What makes you think she's alive?"

"She disappeared after her final recorded battle," Liara said. "She hasn't turned up in any records since, but a body was never recovered from the battlefield. Soldiers of her caliber don't just vanish."

"Are her abilities that great?" Shepard asked, unconvinced. "Liara, we don't have time to chase down a ghost unless that ghost happens to be a powerhouse. Or a god. A god would be nice."

"I can forward some vids of her in action, if you'd like," Liara said. "She held a monstrous kind of power and was Eye of Athame's greatest weapon. They would send her in first, alone, and she would decimate any enemies awaiting on the frontlines."

Shepard puzzled over the name of the merc group. "Athame... where have I heard that before?"

"It is the formal name of the asari Goddess," Liara informed. "The name 'Nekheny' has a significance to some asari religious factions, as well. Some groups, perhaps what you would call cults, believed that the Goddess was too ethereal and pure to sully her hands with acts of war. For that reason, she created the Nekheny.

"They were her servants, predators sent out to do her bidding," Liara continued, "but they were ruthless, destructive. They had been given all the power needed to destroy but had not been instilled with a moral code to guide that power. In the end, Athame sealed them away. Ironically enough, it is said that Athame, realizing her mistake, created the Justicars soon after."

Shepard laughed a little. "Is that why your justicars can do as they see fit? Their moral code is a gift from Athame?"

"Precisely," Liara said. "But I digress... that soldier would not be given the name Nekheny for no reason."

"So, what kind of timeline are we looking at here?" Shepard asked. She pulled out her chair and sat in front of the terminal. "How long has it been since Nekheny was last seen?"

"Her final battle was approximately eight years before the First Contact War."

Shepard leaned back in her seat, thinking. "Do we have any leads as to where she may have gone after that?"

"Not exactly," Liara said hesitantly. "Eye of Athame used surveillance devices during their assignments, patched the footage through to their leader so she wouldn't have to dirty her own hands. The vids of Nekheny's final battle show her being intercepted by a turian unit, but the signal cuts outs before the fighting ends."

"Why not just look up the unit that fought her?" Shepard asked. "They may have captured her."

"It isn't that easy," Liara grumbled, rubbing her temples. "That particular unit was some sort of special ops squad, probably sent in by the Hierarchy. Their armor is unmarked specifically so no one can identify or track them. It's quite inconvenient, really."

Shepard held Nekheny's dossier, trying to weigh the options. Finally, she said, "Look... if she was tough enough that the Hierarchy had to send in special troops, I'm sure she worth the search, but we just don't have that kind of time. If you find the time, look into it. Otherwise, we have to let this one go."

"I understand, Shepard," Liara said. "I'll keep searching and send you any news."

"Keep up the good work, Liara."

* * *

><p><strong>Shorter chapter, but I wanted to get one out before Saturday! In the next chapter, Mama Vakarian come aboard! Everybody ready for this?<strong>

**Reviews are greatly appreciated!  
><strong>


	7. Nekheny

With only a few hours left before they arrived at the Helos facility, Garrus snuck up to Shepard's quarters to wake her. She was sprawled out on her bed, wearing a gray tank and cotton panties, hair fanned out around her head. He sat on the edge of the bed, brushing some stray locks away form her face. "Shepard, wake up."

She stirred, nuzzling his hand. "Not yet. Lay down with me."

"Tempting," he said, stroking her brow gently, "but we're getting close now. Thought you might want the extra time to get ready."

"Probably for the best," she groaned. "Need to make a good second impression, right?" She slowly slithered out of bed. She stretched in front of Garrus arching her back so her breasts perked.

"Stop teasing," he warned, caressing her curves. He gripped her hip, drawing her close to nip at her collarbone. "Get dressed."

"If I must."

* * *

><p>You could practically cut through Joker's tension as the Vakarians bombarded the cockpit. He was in no way the type that was easily intimidated, but having three huge, anxious aliens hover over him was almost more than he could handle. Aetius was polite enough to hang back closer to the airlock, but Garrus was less than a foot away and Sol was practically breathing down his neck as she watched him guide the Normandy into dock.<p>

"Hey, sweetie," Joker told her, "I know I'm irresistible, but I need a little space to fly this thing."

"Get over yourself, Joker," Sol grumbled. "I'm just making sure you don't crash."

"I'm more likely to crash with you climbing all over me," he huffed.

"Climbing all-" she gasped, jumping away from him. "I'm not _climbing_ anywhere!"

"I _had_ heard you turians were pretty _forward_..." From behind them, Garrus gave a bark of a laugh.

"I am _not_ being _forward_, moron!" she howled. "You would _know_ if I was!"

"Would I?" Joker purred.

"You'd have a broken pelvis!"

"Sexy."

She snarled in frustration, stomping away from him to stand by her father, who seemed to be trying his best to block out the noise around him. Aetius had come to expect this sort of behavior from Shepard's helmsman and knew that getting upset would be a waste of energy. He was more worried that Garrus seemed entirely unoffended by the human. He didn't like the thought of his only son being so comfortable with the fleshy species.

Garrus leaned against the counter beside EDI's terminal, bracing himself as the Normandy hissed into dock. "You should call Shepard."

As Joker reached for the comm, Shepard's voice stopped him. "No need. I'm here." She joined them in the cockpit, moving fluidly between the two men to stare at the navigation panel. "We good to go?"

"Waiting for final clearance," Joker said. "They're sending an escort to meet you at the airlock."

Shepard looked back at Garrus. "You sure you want me to come?"

He nodded at her. "Of course. It's only appropriate for the commanding officer to welcome new crew aboard."

"Right," Shepard hummed as the panels flashed green with clearance. "Move out."

* * *

><p>They were escorted through the facility by a gray-skinned salarian in a lab coat. He led them through the lobby and down a few halls before coming to a stop in front of one of the rooms. He gestured towards the door and said, "She's been very anxious. You people gave her quite a scare."<p>

"We certainly didn't mean to," Solana said. "Thank you for everything you've done."

"It was our pleasure," the doctor replied. "Give Professor Solus our regards."

"Of course," Shepard assured.

Sol was the first to enter the room. Her limp was less considerable now, but it still came as a shock to Tacita, who let out a worried gasp as Sol walked in. From the hallway, Shepard could hear her shaky voice crying, "My Sol, my baby..."

The rest of the group entered, Garrus leading, Shepard following, and Aetius coming in last, as Tacita rushed out of her chair and hugged Sol tightly. She ran a hand down Sol's arm nuzzling mandibles with her. Sol returned the gesture then stepped back, her hand lingering on her mother's arm. "I'm fine, Mom, really."

"Your leg..." Tacita's voice carried a sad wail with it. "Will it heal?"

"I'll be combat-ready in a week," Sol replied. "The Normandy has a really great medical team."

"Good," Tacita said, nodding. She looked over Sol's shoulder, sizing up everyone else. Shepard noted that she looked much healthier now. She still looked small for a turian, but her plates were much bolder now, rich and tan like cinnamon. The mahogany tips of her fringe were partially hidden by the hooded tunic she was wearing. Her colony paint was fresh and crisp across her nose, contrasting nicely with her pale green eyes, eyes that were currently locked on to Garrus. "Did your sister not tell you to call me?"

"Sorry," he said. "I was busy."

"Busy not calling me," she snapped, coming forward and grabbing his shoulder. She leaned in, rubbing mandibles with him as his hand came up to grip her arm. Shepard watched, analyzing. She assumed this was a common turian greeting, remembering that Aetius had grabbed Garrus like that back on Palaven.

"You look better," Garrus said gently.

Aetius added, "Exceptionally well for someone who _hasn't been taking their medicine_."

Tacita stepped away from Garrus and moved on to her mate, grinning at him. Her eyes glistened with delight. "Did you like that? I knew it would get you here quickly."

"Stubborn woman," Aetius hissed. "Just tell me you were bluffing."

"Of course I was," she said, mandibles fluttering happily, "but I knew you wouldn't dare call me on it, in case I was actually serious."

He growled, suddenly cupping the back of her head while leaning in to touch foreheads with her. "Do you have any idea how worried we were?"

Her hands came up to stroke his mandibles. "I had to do something. I could have lost you and Solana. I can't risk it. I need to be with you." Her voice was accented with purring clicks that Shepard recognized as affectionate. Seeing the two engaged in the gesture, Shepard thought they looked very at ease, though Aetius was trying his hardest to retain a stoic look. She wondered if she and Garrus appeared that way to those who had seen them together.

The tender moment ended quickly, though, and Tacita was suddenly regarding Shepard closely. "Commander?"

"Ma'am?" Shepard said almost mechanically.

"I heard from Solana that several of your crewman, including your XO, didn't agree with your decision to go to Palaven," Tacita said evenly.

Shepard wondered a minute who had told Solana. Probably Garrus. Maybe Jack? She replied, "That's right. All those who opposed me were dropped off at the relay."

Tacita came forward, hugging her in the same way she had Solana, hand on her arm, mandible brushing her cheek. Aetius made a startled sound at the gesture and Shepard wondered if it was rude to just stand there. She didn't want to return a gesture if she didn't know its meaning, but she didn't want to offend either. Tacita stood back, still gripping Shepard's arm. "I don't know of anyone who would have risked so much for two people, but you did. And you saved them. I can never thank you enough." She released her, stepping back and giving a quick salute. "I humbly request that you allow me to join you aboard the Normandy, Commander."

"I'd be honored to have you with us," Shepard replied. "Our doctor, Mordin, has to get your medical records before we leave, but we can head back to the ship, if you'd like."

Solana came over to take her mother's arm gently. "Come on," she chirped. "_Garrus _and I will show you around." She'd put a little extra emphasis on her brother's name, demanding he obey. Silently, he nodded, deciding it best not to argue.

* * *

><p>As they entered the airlock, Solana shot Joker a special kind of glare as he swiveled around to face them. She was at the front of the group, her arm locked with her mother's, and she was the first to see him. For once, he adopted a more serious expression, dipping his head in a quiet nod. Sol was still skeptical, though, and said, "Mom, this is the Normandy's helmsman, Jeff Moreau. We all call him Joker, because he's got such a <em>winning personality<em>."

Joker sighed, then donned his normal smug grin. "You love me."

"Hate," Solana shot back. Her undertone was friendly, however, and Tacita grinned as Sol ushered her to the CIC. Garrus followed close behind them, looking none to pleased that he'd been volunteered as a tour guide. Shepard hung back with Aetius, shocking him a little when she spoke to him.

"My old XO's quarters are empty," she said, "if you'd like to stay there. I'm sure it would be more comfortable than the bunks."

Aetius narrowed his eyes at her, almost suspiciously. "That's very generous of you, but have you not appointed or been assigned another XO?"

"Not yet," she replied. "I was going to discuss it with my captain when when returned to the Citadel."

"I see," he hummed. "I believe Tacita would prefer a quiet place. Thank you."

Shepard nodded in response then turned to Joker. "I'll be in my quarters if anyone needs me. Pass the word along?"

"Sure thing, Commander."

* * *

><p>Solana and Garrus lead their mother through the Normandy's second and third levels, pointing out the various rooms and introducing her to the crew. When they were finished touring those floors, Solana eagerly escorted Tacita into the elevator. "Mom, you have to meet Jack and Tali now!"<p>

"They're the human and quarian, correct?" Tacita asked. "They ones who also came to Palaven to help you?"

"Yeah," Sol said. "Tali really sweet and polite and Jack is... not." Tacita gave her a questioning look. "But don't worry! You'll like them both."

"I'm sure I will," Tacita agreed. "You seem to like them a lot."

"I do, and so does Garrus." He gave an affirmative chirp. "_He _sneaks off to the lower deck to play cards with them and the engineering staff."

"You make it sound like I'm the only one slacking off," Garrus said, feigning offense. "Joker and Shepard are down there more than I am."

Tacita looked a little worried. "Shouldn't Joker be flying the ship?"

"The Normandy is equipped with an AI that can navigate," Garrus said. When his mother's expression became even more concerned, he added, "Her name is EDI. We have a working relationship with her. She's gotten us out of sevral nasty situations before."

"Can you disable it if the need arises?" Tacita asked quickly, not liking the idea of an AI being in control.

EDI's voice filtered through the comm in the elevator to answer, "Yes, I can be disconnected from any of my terminals located throughout the ship or directly from any location via the Commander's Omni-tool."

"Oh," Tacita gasped. "I didn't realize you were _here_."

"I am able to communicate through any of the intercom systems."

"That's... a little troubling," Tacita hummed as the elevator reached the engineering deck.

"Do not let it concern you," EDI said. "Caution is advised when entering the lower engineering deck. Jack seems to be unsuccessfully calibrating a submachine gun. Accidental fire and ricochet highly probable."

"Damn it," Garrus hissed, poking his head out the doors. He called, "Jack!"

"What?" she shouted back over the sound of metal being tossed into a wall.

"Stop whatever you're doing!" He popped stealthily out of the elevator, assessing the situation. When he saw that Jack had abandoned her gun, he motioned for his mother and sister to come out. He moved quickly down the stair, finding the gun in pieces on the floor. "Is that Shepard's Locust?"

"It might be," Jack muttered. Garrus gave her a scolding look. "Hey, she doesn't use it! I thought I could tinker with it and-"

"And what? Tear it apart?" Garrus asked. "Do you even know how to use an SMG?"

"I might... not."

Solana appeared beside Garrus to scoop up the pieces of the gun. "Aww, it looked pretty, too."

"It _was_," Garrus groaned.

"Didn't hold up to poloniums very well, though," Jack said.

"Of course it didn't," Garrus snapped. "SMG's weren't designed to handle them. And... Wait. Where did _you _get polonium rounds?"

She grinned. "Three guesses, first two don't count."

"Stay out of my footlocker, Jack," Garrus growled.

"Oh, please," Jack spat. "I put back all the other interesting things I found." She waggled her eyebrows suggestively. Solana snickered at her brother's mortified expression. Jack was lined up for another quip when she noticed Tacita in her peripheral. "Shit."

Realizing that the older turian was Garrus and Solana's mother, Jack straightened her posture. Despite her lazy attire (braless under a t-shirt, shorts, barefoot, hair down) She looked more uncomfortable than Sol had ever seen her. Garrus recognized her demeanor, though. This was how she acted around authority figures that she actually had respect for. When she met Shepard's captain, Anderson, she'd acted the same way. It made her seem timid and unsure. Garrus assumed she only acted like that because she didn't actually know how to show respect.

Sol smiled at her, trying to reassure her. "Mom, this is Jack."

"It's nice to meet you," Tacita said, extending a hand to greet her. Jack looked relieved that she at least wouldn't have to fumble with a turian greeting and took Tacita's hand in hers.

"Thanks," Jack said. "It's, uh, good to meet you, too. I hope you're feeling better." She was trying her hardest to be polite and concerned, trying to make a good impression.

"I am, actually," Tacita said. "Salarian medicine is quite miraculous. They haven't found a cure, but they've come very close, I think."

"Good." Jack paused, unable to really make conversation with her. "Sorry, I'm not exactly... I'm not used to talking to people."

"I'm sure adhering to formality makes it harder," Tacita said, smiling. "Don't worry about offending me, dear. I'm sure I heard worse from Solana when she was younger."

"She did," Sol agreed. "I had a fairly limited vocabulary then, and most of it wasn't very polite."

Tacita laughed softly. "You can speak to me like you would your own mother. I don't mind."

Jack stiffened. "Wouldn't really know how. I don't know either of my parents."

"Oh," Tacita gasped. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean..."

"It's okay," Jack replied. "Can't miss what you've never had."

"And other family?" Tacita urged. "You must have someone."

Jack grinned, breaking eye contact. "I do now. Shepard, Garrus, Tali... they've done a lot for me. They're the closest thing to family I have."

"I'm glad you found them, then," Tacita said softly. "In any case, don't worry about acting differently because I'm here."

"I... alright," Jack said, still a little unsure. Wanting to give in to her flight response, she turned to Garrus. "Is Shepard upstairs?"

"I think so," he said.

"I'm gonna go talk to her about that yahg mission," she said quickly. "So, um." She made eye contact with Tacita again. "Nice meeting you. I'll see you around, I guess." Tacita nodded, granting her silent permission to leave. Jack practically flew up the stairs and into the elevator.

"That was unexpected," Sol muttered. "She's usually really loud and outgoing. She doesn't even act like that in front of Dad. Actually, she's kind of rude to him."

"I didn't mean to make her uncomfortable," Tacita said. "Did I offend her by mentioning her parents?"

"I doubt it," Garrus answered. "She was just trying to be respectful. It's not something she's used to doing. She'll come around."

"What exactly happened to her family?" Tacita wondered aloud.

"No idea," Garrus said. "She was taken from them as an infant by Cerberus." To answer his mother's questioning look, and Solana's for that matter, he continued, "Cerberus raised her in a research facility, ran tests on her to make her the perfect human biotic. She destroyed the facility, but the things they did to her... it's not something she can get away from so easily."

"I see," Tacita mumbled. "Poor girl. I'm very glad Shepard took her in."

"We all are," Garrus agreed. "She has a harsh personality, but you won't find a more loyal teammate. Anyway, I'm sure she'll warm up to you eventually." He motioned towards the stairs. "Ready to meet Tali?"

* * *

><p>Jack rushed into Shepard's quarters, startling the Spectre enough that she knocked over a stack of dossiers as she whirled around at her desk. Jack moved in front of the fish tank, pacing, as she often did when she was really anxious. She waved her hands as she spoke. "Don't know why they didn't warn me. I've never had to meet somebody's mother before. What was I supposed to do?" She unconsciously pawed at her hair. "I mean, she doesn't look bad, but she's still a sick old lady. I didn't want to say something stupid and fuck everything up."<p>

"Jack, calm down," Shepard said. "What happened?"

"Garrus and Sol just came waltzing below deck to introduce me to their mom!" she shouted. "I've heard them talk about her before, and she sounded like... I dunno, like she'd be someone I could get along with. So, I was trying to be nice, but it just came out all weird. And then, she had to go and say I could treat her like I would my own mom. What, is she just going to adopt me? People don't just go all maternal on me. It fucks with my head, and-" Jack trailed off, suddenly interested when she noticed a series of claw marks engraved into the acrylic surface of the fish tank. "The fuck happened there?"

Shepard laughed and moved towards the couch. "You don't know much about turian sex, do you?"

Jack stared at the tank, tracing the marks with her fingertips. "Fuck. Garrus did that?" She stared Shepard down incredulously. "I call bullshit. If he can do that to a hard surface, how does he not tear you to shreds?"

"Oh, he does," Shepard barked. "Cerberus modified me, remember? I'm healed before you have a chance to notice any scratches."

Jack leaned against the tank, arms crossed. "Weird. Wouldn't have pegged him as the aggressive type."

"I don't actually think he is," Shepard said. "For a turian, anyway."

"Ya know, it's probably a good thing you heal so fast," Jack said, thinking. "It'd be way harder to keep things secret if you were cut up all the time."

"No kidding," Shepard replied. "Anyway, you came up here for a reason."

"Yeah," Jack muttered. "I just freaked out, I guess. Nobody's ever wanted to introduce me to their parents. And she's... what's her name? I didn't even catch it."

"It's Tacita," Shepard informed.

"Tacita... Well she's nice. Was asking about my family and acting all concerned. Said to just be myself, that I wouldn't offend her." Jack plopped down on the couch beside of Shepard, pulling her knees up to her chest. "Is that what moms are like?"

"Only the good ones," Shepard said.

"Shep, I..." Jack hesitated, looking at Shepard without turning her head. "I think she'd be happy. For you and Garrus, I mean."

Shepard reclined back, resting her hands behind her head. "Maybe she would. I have to let Garrus make the call, though. He knows her better than me."

"Yeah, that makes sense," Jack mused.

Shepard suddenly rose from the couch and went back to her desk. "Liara sent me a vid earlier. If you're going to stick around a minute, you should see it."

"Sure," Jack replied as Shepard located the correct datapad. "What is it?"

Shepard returned, placing the pad face-up on the table in front of them and sitting back down. "It's old footage of someone Liara sent a dossier on." She leaned forward and pulled up the video. A holographic screen flashed up, forming a projection in front of the two women. "Pretty amazing. actually." Shepard loaded the vid file and played it.

_The view pans out on a strip of rocky terrain. The landscape is dusty and the atmosphere dark due to the sun sinking down into the horizon. The camera catches sight of several asari soldiers hiding behind cover and some standing, looking through the scopes of their guns into the distance. They are the guards, but what they are guarding, exactly, is not in sight. The vid zooms in at the horizon, almost missing the shadowed form that fizzles away, hidden under a tactical cloak. Enemies. _

_The voice of the one operating the camera cries into her comm, "They're coming in with tactical cloaks up. Orders, Lady Delphine?" The other asari are looking towards the speaker, their expressions smug._

_[Release Nekheny,] a commanding voice calls back. [She'll sniff them out. Poor bastards won't even know what hit them.]_

_"Yes, ma'am," the speaker responds. Her hand can be seen waving at the edge of the camera's view. She's making a signal to the soldiers behind her. She turns, observing them. Two asari are escorting an armored turian female to the front lines. Her face is masked under a helmet, and all of her armor is blood red, a warning. Her wrists are bound behind her back, gloveless hands peeking out of the shackles. Her talons have been honed into vicious blades. She wears no gloves because they would only hinder her ability to tear into her prey._

_One of the asari escorts braces a hand between the turian's shoulder blades, an unspoken order to keep still while the other asari unlocks the wrist bindings. Hands free, the turian, Nekheny, flexes her fingers and drops into an attacking position, ready to pounce. She is a not a person, but rather a living weapon. She has no judgement of her own and instead waits for the order to attack, like a expertly trained beast of war._

_The asari who freed her backs away slowly, preparing a biotic shockwave to launch, should Nekheny try to attack the wrong side. The other asari checks the comm link in Nekheny's helmet. [Can you hear me?] She is speaking the asari hometongue, but even without an Omni-tool, the turian weapon understands her handler and hisses back in response. [Leave no one alive. Attack.]_

_With her trigger pulled, Nekheny propels herself forward, zigzagging between cover as shots are fired at her. With unbelievable speed, she crosses the battlefield, head darting from side to side, searching. The sound of her sniffing floods over the comm link loud enough to be heard on the camera. She jerks to a stop several meters down the field, ducking behind a column of rock. She growls, whirling around to the other side of the column, and pins a cloaked soldier against the stone. As his cloak disengages, she slashes out his throat and her armor is showered with rich cerulean blood. _

_She hesitates, confused by the color. She's met all sorts of enemy forces, but never any with blood the same color as her own. She stares down at her victim, recognition clicking in her mind as she realizes that the creature she killed is the same as her. His head is slightly different, covered in long spikes, but he is still the same. If Nekheny is bothered by it, she doesn't show it, instead rushing farther down the field, clotheslining and executing more cloaked turians as she runs._

_The camera's operator laughs a little, monitoring Nekheny's every move. "She's still in top form, Lady Delphine. Everything's running smoothly here."_

_[Excellent,] the Matriarch leader replies. [They'll be sending in their stronger soldiers soon. Provide cover fire. Nekheny hasn't faced turians before today. They might be more of a challenge.]_

_"Yes, ma'am," the speaker says. Then, she commands, "Snipers, take position. Be prepared to give cover fire." Several asari position themselves around their cover, readying their rifles._

_On the battlefield, Nekheny slashes through her ninth soldier then whirls on the tenth. This one is able to whip out a pistol, but as he aims for a headshot, Nekheny darts forward and knocks his hands up, forcing him to shoot in the air. She grabs the butt and the barrel and forces the pistol back towards him, effectively twisting his fingers and aiming the gun at him at the same time. He struggles, trying to pull away, but fumbles. With deadly precision, she aims the gun, upside down, and twitches her talon against the trigger. The first shot grazes his mandible, a product of his struggling, but the next shoots through his cheek, taking him down. As he falls, Nekheny relinquishes the pistol and immediately swivels and guns down another soldier._

_She dodges out around cover again, head tilting when she sees the rest of her enemies. They aren't cloaked, but their helmets prevent her from seeing their faces. Their armor is different, unmarked, suggesting that they are stronger opponents, that they're special somehow. Still confident, Nekheny lunges at the group, plotting out how she'll take them down. Sniper fire, her cover fire, rains around her, taking out a couple of the soldiers before they duck into safety._

_As she sprints close, one of the soldiers bursts out to meet her. He's carrying an assault rifle. Deciding to pit her own gun against his, Nekheny throws up her pistol, aiming for his visor. She is startled, however, when he abandons his weapon, dodges out of her pistol's sight and charges her. She tries to regain her aim, but is unable to correct as he rushes her, snatching her wrists in his hands and prying her arms out to the side. The pistol falls from her hand, clattering on the ground, and he shifts and rolls with her as sniper fire sails around him. _

_Nekheny struggles. No one has ever caught her before, so she is unsure of her next move. She thrashes, trying to kick him off, but he is much heavier and easily pins her legs with his knees. _

_As she fights, the speaker cries out, "Nekheny's been pinned!"_

_[All troops, move out!] the Matriarch leader shouts angrily through the comm links. [Do not let them take her! I repeat-]_

_As the leader barks out the orders, the speaker turns, ready to fight, and is confronted with a turian soldier. He is quick to draw. The vid ends with the sound of a gunshot, then goes to static..._

"Christ," Jack whispered. "She's a beast, but there's no way those turians let her live."

"Liara thinks she may be out there somewhere," Shepard said. "A body was never recovered."

"So, what?" Jack spat. "The turians took her in?"

"Maybe. Who knows?"

"Shepard, she was an animal! There was nothing in her head but 'fight, attack, kill.' They had to chain her up, for God's sake!" Jack looked mildly impressed, despite her words. "Even if she was taken hostage, I doubt they could reform her. She was even farther gone then _me_, and that's _saying something_."

"Don't worry," Shepard muttered. "I've got Liara looking into it. No one on the Normandy will be chasing down a ghost. We don't have that kind of time." She closed up the datapad and pushed it aside. "I just thought you'd want to see that. Not every day you see someone who can take out soldiers barehanded, _literally_."

"No joke," Jack agreed. "But ya know..."

"Yeah?"

"I'd rather fight her than run into Garrus' mom again." She rested her head on the back of the couch.

"Crazy war machines, you can handle, but sweet little turian ladies...?"

"You can forget that shit."

* * *

><p><strong>Posting this in class! Awww yeah! I'm such an awesome student! Reviews would be greatly appreciated! And again, please forgive typos.<br>**


	8. Return

**Sorry it's taken this long to update. My professors decided to slap tests on me all at the same time, so I've been battling with the anatomy and reproductive habits of five species. I feel like I've been run over by a truck!**

**So, I was looking back at story stats to see how many hits each chapter was getting, and, as it turns out, the blowjob chapter has more hits than the other chapters. Haha, you pervs. I have my own ideas for the next steamy scenes, but I'm open to suggestions, as well. Any Garrus/Shep kinks that you're dying to see? Or any other characters? I'm up for the challenge!**

* * *

><p>After all introductions were made, Tacita broke away from Sol and Garrus, leaving them to chat with Tali, and found her way back to the elevator. Once inside, she hesitantly called for EDI. "Excuse me? AI?"<p>

"You may call me EDI," she replied. "Do you need assistance?"

"Can you tell me where Aetius is?" Tacita asked.

"Of course," EDI said. "He is on the third deck in the XO's cabin."

Tacita silently questioned why he would be there, but didn't vocalize it. "Thank you."

* * *

><p>Aetius had begun unpacking Tacita's things when she found him in the cabin. She waited for the door to close behind her before she spoke. "I assume we'll be sleeping here."<p>

"That's right," Aetius replied, abandoning her suitcase to meet her at the front of the cabin. "Shepard hasn't been assigned another XO since the resignation of her previous one. The cabin was empty, apparently."

Tacita pulled a chair away from the desk and took a seat. Aetius leaned against the desk beside her, bringing a talon up to stroke along her cheekbone, tracing her paint. She gazed up at him and quietly said, "You look tired."

"I am," he replied. "It's been my constant state since the attack on Palaven." His tattoos looked so dull and his eyes were glazed over, fatigued. "Solana wants to jump into battle the moment she's healed... Garrus has barely spoken to me since we came aboard."

"I'm not surprised by either," Tacita said. "Solana isn't the type to sit around and let others do all the fighting. You know that." Aetius hummed affirmatively. "And you weren't exactly gentle with Garrus after he lost Shepard. I'm sure it's still on his mind."

"He needed to face the truth," Aetius said quickly. "Soldiers die. It's unavoidable. His unfounded idolization of Shepard made him forget."

"He's your _son_," Tacita hissed, grabbing Aetius' hand away from her face to demand his attention. "I don't care what you think of Shepard, Garrus respects her greatly. Losing her was difficult for him. You could have shown a little sympathy." She held onto his hand, worrying her fingerpads over his knuckles.

"Except that Shepard never died," Aetius dodged. "And, he's serving under her again. He shouldn't still be holding on to the events from two years ago."

"It isn't as simple as that," Tacita said. "Whatever happened, Garrus still mourned her."

Aetius shook off her probing fingers and took her by the wrist. "That's it? You're whittling it down to _whatever happened_? Do you not wonder what was really going on? Why she reappeared with a terrorist group?"

"It could have been part of an assignment," Tacita said, glaring at the hands that were holding hers still. "Fake her death so she could work unnoticed."

"Neither the Council nor the Alliance would condone that," Aetius snapped. "It's a coward's tactic. If she wanted to avoid detection, all she would have to do is keep that attitude of hers in check. Other species tend to not pay much mind to humans unless they're particularly obnoxious."

"I'd say that was quite racist if it wasn't mostly true," Tacita hummed. She wrestled against his grip, determined to have the literal upperhand. "You can't assume the motives of the Council or Alliance, though. They very well could have been behind her disappearance."

"I refuse to believe it."

Tacita finally jerked her hands free then entwined her fingers between his. "Ever the idealist. You insist that the governing bodies are law-abiding. That the galaxy operates in pure black or white." Her words were sharp, but her undertone was gentle like the grip on his hands. "Most days it's quite endearing. Really." She squeezed his knuckles. "But, not in this case."

"What would you have me do, Tacita?" he hissed. "Ignore the beliefs that are hardwired into me? Trust my family's lives to Shepard, though we know next to nothing about her?" Tacita's response was only an insistent look, mandibles set in defiance. "She could still be working for Cerberus."

"Why would she go to all the trouble of having herself reinstated?" Tacita asked bluntly. "More importantly, why risk coming to Palaven?" Aetius didn't have an answer and it caused an irritated rumble to sound in his throat. "I don't believe that she is with Cerberus. Actually, I don't believe she's taking orders from anyone."

"She's a Spectre," Aetius said. "At the very least-"

"Let me finish," Tacita muttered. "She may have been reinstated with the Alliance and given back her Spectre status, but I think she's only following orders because it coincides with her own goals."

"What then?" Aetius growled. "You think she'll turn her back on them should they give her an order she doesn't like?"

"Possibly," Tacita said simply. "She doesn't strike me as the type to follow authority blindly should their objectives deviate from her own. I don't think she would commit treason or do anything reckless, exactly."

"Then where do her loyalties lie?"

"That's simple. She's loyal to those who are loyal to her." To emphasize, she said, "Her crew. Her teammates."

"Who's the idealist now?" Aetius scoffed. "A commanding officer spitting in the face of authority for the sake of her crew? Are you imagining a plot riddled with romance and drama, as well? Because it sounds like a ridiculous novel."

"Don't patronize me," Tacita said, digging her claws into the backs of his hands. "It's true. Why else would she have gone to Palaven to rescue two people she didn't even know?"

"Because she's a madwoman?"

"Because she knew you were important to one of her men," Tacita barked. He was taken aback by her tone, but stood firm. "I don't know what happened to her two years ago, why she disappeared, how she became involved with Cerberus... but I can see the type of person she is, Aetius. Whatever happened, it's in the past now. She won't jeopardize her crew's lives. She can be trusted."

Aetius disentangled his fingers from hers and lifted a hand to stroke her cheek. "You aren't going to back down, are you?"

"Of course not," Tacita said, smiling. "You should give up."

"Can she really be trusted?" He moved his talons to the back of her jaw, scratching lightly behind her mandible.

"Yes," she replied quickly.

"Fine," Aetius sighed. "You win."

"Also, you should apologize to your son."

"Absolutely not," he deadpanned.

She shrugged, leaning into his touch. "Can't win them all, can I?"

"Not quite." With the discussion officially ended, his defenses began to crumble. His tense expression melted into something softer as Tacita leaned forward to nuzzle his chest. His arms unconsciously wrapped around her shoulders.

"When was the last time you slept?" Tacita asked quietly.

"I slept last night," Aetius said, "just not very well."

Tacita slowly rose from her chair, tracing her hands over his chest and shoulders as she stood. Even standing, she was a head shorter than him, and she tilted her head up to nip at his jaw. "I can finish unpacking. You should rest."

He smiled back and pressed his brow to hers. "Maybe so. Will you wake me at 1800? Everyone should be gathering in the mess then."

"Of course," she replied, stepping backwards. She took his hands in hers, leading him towards the bed. At the back of the room they separated, Aetius dropping wearily onto the bed and Tacita busying herself with her luggage. She hummed a tune as she folded her clothes and put them away, and Aetius, letting his mind go blank as he listened to her, drifted into the first real sleep he'd had in weeks.

* * *

><p>Jack finally slinked back to the lower decks after she'd hidden in Shepard's room for an hour or so. The biotic had yet to figure out what she would do if she ran into Tacita again, and it was grating on her nerves. To ease her mind a bit, Shepard had volunteered to come down to Engineering for a while and play poker until mealtime. When they exited the elevator, chatter and laughter could be heard on the main deck. Shepard pinpointed Garrus' voice and, grinning, went to investigate.<p>

Garrus and Sol had stayed behind to talk with Tali and had ended up in conversation with Ken and Gabby, as well. They all turned to face Shepard as she entered the room. She feigned offense, saying, "There was a party and I wasn't invited?"

"A _party_ would imply _liquor_," Garrus said. "And unless you brought any..."

"I didn't," Shepard chirped. "But I was forwarded my monthly stipend yesterday, so I'll wager up credits if anyone's up for a round of poker."

"I'm game," Ken said, his accent lilting his words. "Haven't seen more than a dozen or so credits in months now."

Tali glanced over at Solana. "Do you know how to play, Sol?"

"Play what?" Sol asked, slightly off-guard.

"Skyllian Five," Garrus said. "It's easy. You'll catch on quick."

"I'm sure you'll be better at it than Garrus, anyway," Shepard teased, earning a laugh from Sol. "He's terrible at it."

"Hey!" Garrus barked. "I believe I won last time _and_ was kind enough to give you those human candies Jack wagered."

"Heard my name!" Jack called from the hallway. She poked her head into the room nervously.

Garrus stared at her, confused by her anxious demeanor. "Jack, what's wrong with you?"

"Nothing," she spat.

"My mother left an hour ago," Garrus shot. "You don't have to hide behind the door."

"You're scared of her?" Tali gasped. "Why?"

Jack stomped into the room, shooting a glare at Garrus. "I'm not _scared_ of her. I just don't know how to deal with people like her, okay?"

"People like her?" Sol asked. "What do you mean?" Her expression was immensely curious.

"I don't know, okay?" Jack snapped back. "Nice people? It's embarrassing."

Tali laughed, sounding a bit grim. "Did she catch you cursing at a drone? _That's_ embarrassing."

"Gimme a break. Aside from _bosh'tet_, I can never understand you when you're cussin' out Chiktikka, and that's with a translator," Jack muttered. "I'm sure she couldn't make out your gibberish."

"_She speaks quarian_," Tali deadpanned.

"Ouch," Jack said. "Well, you get to be the tough-talker for a while, cause I cut out to go hide in Shepard's cabin until she left. How's that for embarrassing?"

"Pretty pitiful," Garrus muttered. "While I know firsthand that my mother is terrifying when she wants to be, there's no reason for you to avoid her."

"Aw, leave me alone," Jack grumbled. "I'll talk to her some other time or somethin'." Wanting to change the subject, she clapped her hands together. "Whatever. Poker. You guys better be ready cause I'm feelin' lucky tonight!"

* * *

><p>The normal balance was thrown off a little by Sol's presence. Typically Skyllian Five time was time when Garrus and Shepard could relax a little, sit close, and sneak in affectionate touches. With Sol around, they had chosen seats opposite each other so they wouldn't make any slip-ups. It had caused them both to be anxious though, and their poker skills were suffering because of it. Within an hour and a half, Shepard lost nearly 700 credits and Garrus forked over several high-grade thermal clips. Surprisingly, Solana was playing fairly well, raking in winnings from four of the seven rounds they'd played.<p>

Before their eighth round crowned a victor, EDI's voice boomed over the comm. "It is currently 1800 hours."

"Thanks, EDI," Shepard called. "We're finishing up a game." The bets had been placed and cards had been exchanged. Garus and Gabby had folded early on, but everyone else was eying their hand and sending shifty looks around the table. Quickly, they showed their cards. A series of groans flooded the room when everyone realized Shepard had the winning hand. She jumped up, whooping victoriously. "It's about damn time!"

* * *

><p>Tacita did not join them in the mess. Aetius had emerged from the room, looking more rested than he had in days, and informed them that she wasn't feeling well. "She was feeling dizzy so she's trying to sleep it off. I'll bring her something to eat later."<p>

"How bad is she?" Solana asked worriedly.

"Not terrible," he replied. "She wasn't shaky and she said her head felt fine."

Mordin spoke up from an adjacent table. "Current treatment seems to manage symptoms. Sudden relapse unlikely. Possible she is experiencing motion-sickness. Unrelated to Corpalis."

"It has been a while since she traveled," Solana agreed. "I hope that's all it is."

Garrus said nothing, but was also visibly worried. He abandoned his plate and pushed away from the table. Quietly, he began walking toward the XO Office, only to be stopped by his father. "I said she's sleeping, Garrus. You can check on her later."

Garrus shook his head in weak defiance. "I'll only be a minute." Ignoring Aetius' protests, he continued on and disappeared into the cabin.

Aettius growled, but returned to his rations, accepting defeat. Sol sighed and pushed away her half-eaten plate. She muttered, "I don't know what's gotten into him." She regarded Shepard. "Does he normally act like this?"

Shepard shrugged. "I guess he's more anxious than usual. The Reapers have everyone on edge, though."

"It's more than that," Sol said. "He's barely spoken to me or Mom. The only time he ever avoids us is when he's hiding something, because he knows he'll eventually give in and tell us." Her tone became more serious. "He hasn't said anything about what happened over the last two years. Is there something still following him?"

Shepard shook her head. "He's handled all the loose ends. I'm sure he's just worried about the mission. Plus, he's been cooped up on the Normandy for a while now. I'm sure it's grating on his nerves."

Sol's expression quirked a little. "How long, exactly?"

"A month, month and a half maybe?" Shepard replied.

"Oh," Sol gasped. "Maybe that's it. I'm sure you, ah, follow human protocols. Turian ships operate a little differently."

"I know," Shepard said. "Since I have non-human crew aboard, I try to deviate from human protocol where necessary."

"So you, um, know about the flaws is turian physiology?" Sol asked hesitantly. "Stress buildup and whatnot?"

Shepard nodded. "We clear out the hangar and spar sometimes." And, they did. Sparring was quite fun, but ultimately unable to satisfy Garrus. No need to fill Sol in on that detail, though. "Jack and I are the only ones really confident enough to challenge Garrus, but..."

Tali laughed. "I sent Chiktikka out on him once. Seemed like a great plan until he smashed her into the wall. _Bosh'tet_."

"I see," Sol hummed. "I wondered why he didn't seem more wound up. I'm glad you've made accommodations. It really isn't healthy for us to carry that much tension."

"Yeah," Shepard agreed. "I'm sure the sparring doesn't completely alleviate it, though. He does have to deal with Joker on a daily basis."

Joker wadded up a napkin and tossed it at Shepard, giving her an offended look. Sol gave a raspy chuckle. "Agreed. If I were Garrus, I'd probably have choked him by now."

* * *

><p>Garrus entered the cabin quietly, allowing his eyes to adjust to the dim light in the room. He glanced around, surveying the walls and then brought his attention to his mother's sleeping form. She was laying on her side, blankets tucked securely around her entire frame. The edge of the cover was laying over her nose, obscuring most of her face. Slowly, he moved to her bedside and softly asked, "You still awake?"<p>

Tacita stirred, her eyes fluttering open. She returned an affirmative click that was muffled by the blanket. Lazily she pulled the material away from her face as she raised up onto her elbow. "You should be with the others. Your food will get cold."

"I'm checking on you," Garrus replied. "Dad said you were just dizzy, but I wanted to make sure you weren't hiding something worse. You aren't, are you?"

"I can't really hide involuntary muscle spasms, you know," she muttered back. "If my condition was worsening, you would know."

"You didn't tell any of us when you first realized you were sick," Garrus shot back. "If it gets any worse, you have to say something, Mom."

"I will," she groaned.

"Promise me," Garrus pushed.

She reached for him and he kneeled down so she could grab him by the arm. "I'll promise if you'll tell me what happened here." She traced her hand up an rested it against the scarred side of his face.

He sighed, knowing he couldn't argue her terms. "Fine. But you can't say anything to Sol. I'm having too much fun giving her the run-around."

"I won't say a word," Tacita chirped.

Garrus sat in the floor beside the bed, resting his arm on top of the mattress. "I got sloppy. I hadn't slept, hadn't eaten, so I was too tired to fight. Lost my shields to heavy fire. Just when I was about to make my escape, I was face-to-face with a gunship. I, ah, took a missile to the face."

"A missile?" Tacita echoed, trying not to sound too shocked.

"Yeah," he mumbled as she traced the grooves of the scars. "We joke about it now. Shepard has plenty of run-ins with gunships. Says next one she sees, she's throwing me at it so I can catch the rockets for her. With my teeth, of course, because it's my signature move."

"How did you... walk away from an attack like that?" Tacita asked. She was forcing her words to be even. "Surely that would have disabled you. "

"It did," Garrus said. "Shepard was there with a small team. They took out the gunship then brought me in for treatment."

Tacita's mandibles hovered in confusion. "It sounds like a nasty mission. Why would Shepard only bring a small squad along? Was she not expecting many enemies?"

Garrus inhaled deeply, knowing he would have to tell her. "Shepard... wasn't originally part of the fight. I'd gotten myself into the whole mess, was fighting alone. That's..." He hesitated, remembering that day. Remembering how he'd felt, seeing her alive. "That's when she came back."

"Came back?" Tacita wondered.

"She was gone for two years," Garrus said. "Then, she just reappeared and came to find me."

Tacita touched Garrus' arm lightly. "May I ask what happened to her?" Her tone was gentle, lacking urgency. Garrus was free to decline if he chose, but he decided to explain.

"She died," he said simply. "Just like the reports said. She was thrown from the Normandy and died."

"Garrus," Tacita whispered, "that... isn't possible. People don't just come back from the dead."

"That's where Cerberus comes in," Garrus said. "The leader of the organization had almost endless resources so he funneled enormous amounts of money into a project to rebuilt Shepard. I don't know the details. No idea how they were able to revive her. But they did."

"Maybe they cloned her," Tacita offered.

"No," he argued. "If she was a clone, she would have different characteristics. Her body is mostly synthetic now because of all the bone, muscle, and skin weaves, but she's the exact same person she was two years ago."

"How can you be sure? A clone could be taught her mannerisms, her speech pattern..."

Garrus shook his head. "I thought that, too, but it's definitely Shepard. She doesn't just have the same mannerisms and speech. She has memories, not ones that could be found anywhere. Cerberus may be excellent at gathering info, but there's no way they could know the things she remembers." He smiled a little. "Things I said to her off the record. That can't be duplicated."

"So, it was really that simple?" Tacita asked. "She died. She was rebuilt. She had to work for Cerberus because they're the ones that brought her back."

"That's it," Garrus said. "I know it doesn't seem possible, but that's exactly it."

Tacita was silent for a moment, then grinned a little. "The circumstances may not have been ideal, but I'm glad she was brought back to you."

"Yeah," he hummed. "I... I'm really glad, too."

"Well," she laughed, "any more secrets you want to fill me in on before I sleep?"

He stood, chuckling a little. "No, I'm good. Get some rest, Mom."

"I will," she said as he made his way to the door. "It's good to have you back, Garrus. I missed you."

He turned as the door slid open, flooding light into the cabin. "Missed you, too. Sleep well."

* * *

><p><strong>Next chapter will contain a decent mature scene! Leave me some feedback on what you want to see and I'll try to incorporate your ideas! Interactive story GOGOGO!<strong>


	9. Not Alone

**This chapter was truly a mother to write!**

**45 reviews, 2 C2s, 59 faves, 94 alerts, and nearly 12,000 pageviews! You guys are rockstars! I want to give you cookies, but sadly I'm not very good at baking anything! So instead, will you accept some concept art of Jack and Sol, as I think they would appear in this story? I've got a couple of things posted on my deviantart: otaku-bri(dot)deviantart(dot)com**

**I plan on posting more doodles soon. I envision Jack and Sol as being BFFs, but I don't know if I'll be able to incorporate it properly in this fic. So, I'm hoping to sketch out their hijinks as a sort of bonus content! **

* * *

><p>Shepard shot awake, her cybernetics churning in overdrive as they often did late at night. It wasn't that she could feel a physical difference in her body or hear the electrical impulses of the implants. Instead, she was only aware of the subtle changes, the alteration of her Circadian rhythm. Since being revived from the dead, she would wake mechanically nearly every night. She rolled, probing the bedside table for her clock and groaned as the number 0300 slapped her in the retinas. She didn't try to remain in bed, knowing sleep was unattainable. Tossing her blankets, she tumbled out of bed, reaching for a jacket to pull on over her tank top. Wordlessly, she stepped into some workout pants, threw her hair into a messy bun, and trudged out of her cabin.<p>

She traveled down to the crew deck, debating whether or to bother Garrus in the battery. He hadn't snuck upstairs to see her, so she imagined he might actually be sleeping. Deciding to leave him be, she padded around to port observation. Kasumi had taken all her pretty stolen goods with her when she faded back into the dark underbelly of the universe, but the room was still peaceful, though drab. And the bar was still a nice touch.

Shepard didn't expect to have company in the quiet room and was a little shocked to find Tacita kicked back on the couch, staring out the port window. She glanced over her shoulder, mandibles clicking in surprise. "Oh, Shepard. You're up late."

"I could say the same to you," Shepard hummed. "Is everything okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine," Tacita replied, patting the cushion beside her to invite Shepard to sit. The hood of her tunic was pulled down, wrinkling around her throat like a scarf. Her fringe-tips glimmered like vanished wood. "The medications affect my sleep pattern a bit. I didn't want to bother Aetius, so I wandered around and found this room empty. I hope I'm not intruding."

"Not at all," Shepard said, sitting with her. "Has the medicine been helping?"

"Absolutely," Tacita said. "Some days I can hardly tell there's anything wrong with me."

"How long have you been sick?" Shepard asked.

"It's been several years now," she replied. "Though, the last year has been the worst. I was stupid. I noticed something was wrong long before I was diagnosed, but didn't say anything about it. Maybe if I'd mentioned it I wouldn't be so bad now."

"Why didn't you say something?"

"Why would I?" she returned simply. "I just thought I was becoming clumsy. I would drop things or my hands would shake. Sometimes, I would get lightheaded. It wasn't terrible, really. I still worked, still fought." She explained, "I ran missions passed down from the Hierarchy. Classified but not dangerous, at least nothing like the sort of jobs Aetius pulled before he became C-Sec." She was ringing her hands a little. "My condition rapidly got worse, though, and I almost got killed because of it."

"What happened?" Shepard asked, completely attentive.

"I was on a mission," Tacita began. "It was an simple job. Get in, hack some data, get out. We retrieved the data easy enough, but encountered an unexpected number of enemies as we made our way out. Their dropped in all their forces at once and pinned us in the basement of the building. I was at the front of our group, throwing grenades when I spotted several of them coming in at once.

"Eventually, they wizened up and thinned out their groups, so I switched to a pistol." She held her hands up, as though she were holding an invisible gun. "But, as soon as I tried to shoot-" She jerked her fingers, twitching them in a way that wouldn't have fired a gun. "-my hands felt frozen. No matter how hard I willed it, I couldn't make myself pull the trigger. Then, I could see my arms shaking. I couldn't feel them, only see them. It was like they weren't even attached to me anymore. I was so caught up in it all, an enemy rounded my cover and smashed the butt of his gun right into my head. It knocked me unconscious.

"Somehow, my team was able to fight their way out, though, and they managed to carry me out with them. We were only one relay jump away from the Citadel, so they took me there. When I woke up, I was surrounded by so many blue colony markings I thought they'd taken me back to Palaven for a family reunion." She chuckled a little. "Needless to say, they forced my hand and made me go through diagnostics to see what was going on with me. Wasn't too happy with the results, I'm afraid."

"I imagine not," Shepard hummed.

"But," Tacita said suddenly, "no use worrying over it now. So, what's got you up at this hour?"

She crossed her legs up on the couch. "I have a lot of cybernetics. They keep me awake most nights."

"Garrus mentioned that you have extensive enhancements."

"Oh," Shepard hummed. "He finally tell you what happened to me?"

"Yes," she replied. "It must've been terrible. Waking up to realize two years have left you behind."

"Yeah," Shepard agreed. "That didn't come until later, though. Finding out about the time lapse, that my crew had drifted apart."

"I... must admit I'm curious," Tacita said quietly, "as to how Cerberus could have pulled off a complete resurrection."

"I honestly don't know myself," Shepard admitted. "There are files detailing all the procedures, but I'm not a scientist. It all goes pretty far above my head." She clasped her hands together, fidgeting her fingers. "They did it, though. When I woke up, it was like I'd never been spaced. I remembered everything perfectly, had no atrophy, had no awareness of the time lapse."

"Could you remember what had happened?" Tacita asked.

"Yeah. I remember the ship being attacked, trying to get Joker out, being knocked out into space. There was a breech in my suit, and I couldn't plug it. I just struggled. Couldn't get my comm to connect. The silence was the worst part because I could only hear my breathing. And I... was so cold. It felt like my skin was freezing. Maybe it was." She shivered at the memory of it. "And then I hit Alchera's atmosphere, and I wasn't cold anymore. I could feel myself getting warmer... and then nothing." She studied Tacita's face, cringing a little a the sympathetic expression. Shepard had a knack for moving speeches, but she hadn't meant to be so dramatic about her death. To tone down the story, she added, "Then, I woke up in a lab. It was like none of it had ever happened, like it had all been a bad dream."

"Except that nothing was as you left it," Tacita whispered. She was gripping her neck, tilting her head and rubbing like she was trying to ease a crick. "What did you do after you woke up?"

"Did what I could to make things normal again," Shepard replied. "Like I said, it was like no time had passed for me. The day before, my crew had been with me. We had been out hunting geth. We had been..." She paused a moment, thinking of the best words. "We were still family. The next day I was awake, in a strange place, and my crew was gone."

"You went looking for them," Tacita assumed, dropping her hand from her neck and placing it in her lap.

"I did as soon as I could," Shepard confirmed. "The leader of Cerberus sent me out to investigate a human colony that had been abducted. He wanted me to see the destruction, thought it would convince me to work for him. I found Tali while I was there."

"At least you didn't have to go looking for her," Tacita said.

"Had to later," Shepard muttered. "She didn't come with me."

"She didn't?" Tacita gasped.

"She was on an assignment for the Flotilla," Shepard said simply. "We tracked her down later, and she joined up with us after her mission was complete. Can't blame her for..." She trailed off, noticing that the tunic material around Tacita's shoulder was a different color than it had been a few minutes ago. It appeared darker, saturated. "Are you bleeding?"

Tacita's eyes widened, her hand shooting back up to the crook of her neck. When her fingers met with wetness, she cursed in frustration. Shepard scrambled over to the bar and retrieved a clean towel from under the counter. Quickly, she brought it back, handing it to Tacita. Shepard's stomach flipped in an odd way when Tacita moved the tunic material away and revealed a jagged, weeping bite mark. With the shirt moved, Tacita pressed the towel onto the wound, trying to staunch the bleeding. Embarrassed, she said, "Sorry. Apparently the medication affects blood clotting, as well. This shouldn't still be..." She was making a frantic clicking noise, mandibles fluttering.

"Do you need some Medi-gel?" Shepard asked. "I can-"

"No, I'll be fine," Tacita said. "I'm not injured." Then, fearing that Shepard wouldn't believe her, she hurriedly emphasized, "I'm really fine, so please don't mention this to anyone."

Shepard thought it was odd that she would say that. Of course she wasn't "injured." She had reopened her bond mark. Shepard tried not to dwell on it, knowing full well what else would have occurred. And, naturally, Shepard wasn't going to bring this to anyone's attention. She didn't know if turians, like humans, had kneejerk reactions to thinking of their parents having sex, but she assumed from Tacita's request that they did. Better that Garrus not have to visualize it.

"I, uh, won't say anything," Shepard said.

"Thank you," Tacita sighed. "I know it must look horrible to a human, but it..."

Shepard cocked a brow at her, wondering why she was being so dodgey. Turians could get downright violent during mating. One little bite was no big deal. Hell, Garrus had shredded Shepard before.

_...must look horrible to a human..._

Oh. Right. Shepard wasn't technically supposed to know about turian mating habits. She quickly said, "I've... been around turians quite a bit the last year, so I'm not at all surprised."

"Oh," Tacita said, looking shocked. "I see. Then you understand."

"I do," Shepard replied, fidgeting a little where she stood.

"I'm sorry," Tacita mumbled. "I'm not trying to make you uncomfortable."

"It's not..." Shepard grasped for words. "I don't care what my crew does as long as it doesn't affect the mission. I think I run my ship similarly to a turain vessel, actually. It's just... you're Garrus and Sol's..." Shepard was sure her face was terribly red.

"Pretend this never happened, then?" Tacita offered.

"Sounds good," Shepard said gratefully, returning to the couch. "Uh, what was I saying before?"

"You were telling me about meeting Tali, that she couldn't join you," Tacita supplied.

"Right," Shepard hummed, shifting her mind back to the previous subject. "After that, I tried to find my old team, but they were scattered all over the galaxy. Liara had started over on Illium. Wrex went back to Tuchanka to try to unite the clans. Ash was on a classified mission with the Alliance, so I had no idea where she was." Shepard assumed that Tacita had heard stories about the first Normandy's crew and didn't elaborate much further. "And Garrus... after he left the Citadel, he just disappeared. No one had any intel on where he went."

"I know," Tacita grumbled. "Believe me." Shepard nodded. Two years of not knowing... it must have been terribly stressful.

"The Illusive Man, that's Cerberus' leader," Shepard said, "he pointed me in the direction of people who were highly skilled so I could form a new team. I found Garrus, by accident, while looking for new recruits."

"He mentioned that earlier," Tacita confirmed.

"Did he tell you everything?" Shepard asked.

"No. Just that he was fighting alone somewhere and that you came to help him. He did mention the gunship, though."

"Really?" Shepard said, smiling. "The damage isn't so bad, considering he caught a rocket with his face."

"No, I suppose not," Tacita agreed.

"Scared the hell out of me, though," Shepard muttered. "He had to have all kinds of surgery and cybernetics, but it didn't hold him down long. He was up and joking almost immediately after he woke up."

"Sounds about right," Tacita said, grinning.

"Yeah. First thing he said was that some women liked scars, but that most of them were krogan. So now, the running joke is that I'm supposed to find him a nice krogan lady."

Tacita gave a sing-songy giggle. "Please don't. I don't think I could handle a krogan daughter."

"It'd be worth it to see the look on his father's face," Shepard mused.

"He would die," Tacita laughed. She fiddled with her towel, lifting it a little to see if her wound had clotted. Unsatisfied, she replaced it. "So, what happened to the rest of your crew? Garrus used to tell me about the old team, so I already knew about Tali, Joker, and Dr. Chakwas before I met them today. I haven't seen the rest of your old crew, though."

"Wrex and Liara had a lot going on," Shepard said. "Wrex was busy uniting the krogan clans of Tuchanka while I was gone. He actually rallied them together, kept them organized. If he left, it would all fall apart. Liara was neck deep in her own mess on Illium. She's gotten everything straightened out now, though, and has acquired a lot of power for herself. She'll actually be joining us sometime soon." Shepard hesitated as she came to the explanation of Ashley. "Ash... refused to work with Cerberus. I asked her to come with me, but she just refused. It was her decision."

Tacita didn't look pleased. "Garrus was the only one who came back?"

"Well, like I said, the others had to get their affairs in order," Shepard said.

"I... don't believe that," Tacita growled. "If they had unfinished business, you would have assisted them in completing their tasks, correct?"

"Well... yes," Shepard replied weakly.

"And I'm sure they knew it," Tacita spat.

"I can't blame them," Shepard defended. "I died. They moved on. I'm sure they felt betrayed when I returned." Well, Wrex didn't. He just had a legitimate reason to stay on Tuchanka. For that matter, Liara was the one who passed Shepard on to Cerberus, so she couldn't feel betrayed. Really, she had no excuse for staying on Illium. And Tali... Betrayed, possibly, but she eventually came around. And... Ash... She just threw everything in Shepard's face. After running through it all in her head, Shepard found it hard to convince herself that her old crew had been in the right.

"Perhaps I don't know the full story," Tacita said. "But it seems that _you _were the one who was betrayed."

"It's complicated," Shepard mumbled, "and it bothers me. I expected my team to come fight with me again, and they didn't. No one but Garrus, anyway." She smiled. "He didn't care about how I came back or who I was working with or anything else. And really, that's all that mattered. He was always the one I trusted the most at my back, and, if anyone had known where he was, he's who I would've looked for first." Her expression was set and determined. "Maybe I do feel betrayed. I would've done anything for my crew but it's obvious that only one of my men held the same loyalty for me. It's infuriating. I always let myself get in that position."

Tacita's mandibles twitched, confused. "Oh?"

"I trust too easily," Shepard explained, "and Garrus is one of the few people I've trusted who hasn't stabbed me in the back." She was gesturing angrily with her hands. "Elysium, the Skyllian Blitz, it's the battle I'm famous for. _The hero of Elysium, Shepard. She goes above and beyond her duty to single-handedly fight off the batarians_." Her brow furrowed. "It's not like I meant to fight them by myself. I was on shore leave, didn't have armor, only had a pistol. I managed to pull together a small group of soldiers to help me fight, but they were rookies. Acted like they'd never seen a damn alien in their lives and took off.

"Then, I patch together a crew, one that I think will follow me into hell. So much for that. The crew Cerberus gathered for me wasn't any better. Miranda, Jacob, they were never my men. They always belonged to Cerberus. But I trusted them anyway. I trusted them all. It's pathetic."

"Trust is a risk, Shepard, but it isn't a weakness," Tacita whispered. She wore a sympathetic expression and Shepard could hear her making a soft chattering sound. "You have no way of knowing who will be loyal to you unless you take the chance to trust them. It can be dangerous business, especially when your life depends on your teammates, but it's the only way."

"But it doesn't end there. I even want to give my enemies the benefit of the doubt." She was speaking quickly, frantically. These were things she wouldn't normally talk about. It made her nervous even mentioning her faults, her gullible tendencies. "Just look at Saren! Bastard jeopardized all sentient life and I actually believed there was still good buried in him somewhere."

"There may have been," Tacita said. "I heard that he shot himself after you spoke to him on the Citadel."

"Yeah," Shepard sighed. "I don't know what to make of it. I wanted to believe that it was his way of atoning for what he'd done." Her eyes were drifting, unfocused on anything. "But, why would he even do it all in the first place? And why not stop it earlier? He had to realize it was wrong."

"I didn't personally know Saren, but I think I know why he did what he did," Tacita hummed. Shepard looked at her quizzically. "You may not know this about turians, but it is ingrained into us to work or live in groups. We are designed to hunt together and protect one another. If we are isolated from others, we become fearful and paranoid. If a turian, like Saren, was left that way for very long, he would begin to lose himself."

"There was another Spectre," Shepard argued. "Nihlus. He worked alone."

"Ah, Nihlus," Tacita chirped. "He was a good kid. Met him a few times on the Citadel." She shook her head, denying Shepard's previous words. "He may have worked alone, but he certainly didn't live alone. He was quite charismatic, always had someone with him when he was off duty."

"And Saren had no one?"

"No," Tacita replied. "Apparently Nihlus was the only contact he had to the outside world. When the two were no longer partners, Saren was left entirely alone." She was humming in an unsettling way. "The Council tried to pair him with another Spectre, but he refused. He began working on his own and became entirely engrossed in his missions. Turians can't handle that type of isolation. I'm sure it affected his mental state."

Shepard wanted to argue. She didn't want to believe that Saren had lost his mind to loneliness, that he could've been stopped if only someone had reached out sooner. However, she remembered how Omega had changed Garrus.

When she found him fighting all those mercs, alone, his entire demeanor was tense and feral. She assumed that he was just exhausted from fighting for his life. Once on the Normandy, however, he didn't relax. His voice was so strained and he would cut their conversations short. He even ignored her for a while, brushing her off so he could do calibrations. He only began acting like himself again after she stopped him from killing Sidonis.

Of course, she had to force him into conversation after the incident because he was so angry that he wouldn't speak to her. That confrontation led to the worst fist fight the two of them had ever gotten into. Then a long night of drinking. Then an awkward morning-after waking up hung over and half-naked in bed with one another. Only then did _her_ Garrus come back to her.

Shepard shuddered, realizing that Garrus could have ended up just like Saren. She tried not to dwell on it. She stammered, "Saren lost his mind long before the indoctrination..."

"I feel certain that he did," Tacita assured. "Perhaps if the Reapers hadn't touched him, he could have been brought back to his senses. Perhaps _you_ could have helped him if he weren't being controlled by an outside force." She leaned close to Shepard, gripping her arm to grab her attention. "There are some people who cant be helped, Shepard, but there are others who are just waiting to be saved. If no one is willing to reach out to them, they will be lost."

"Is it worth the risk?" Shepard asked.

"Was Jack worth it?" Tacita asked, taking Shepard aback. "I heard about what happened to her, that she was tortured as a child. People don't just walk away from that, and she didn't. I'd venture a guess that she was unstable when you found her."

"That's one way to put it," Shepard confirmed.

"But she trusts you now, thinks of you as family" Tacita said. "She's still fragile and doesn't fully understand how to handle having someone around who is kind to her, but she isn't at risk of getting lost anymore. She can afford to relax, because if she falls, she knows you'll catch her." She was still holding Shepard's arm and gripped it a bit tighter. "Even if you can't reach a hundred people, isn't it worth the effort if you can save someone like her?"

Shepard smiled. "Yeah, I suppose it is." She locked eyes with Tacita, grinning wider. "Thank you. I needed that."

"Any time," she replied, releasing Shepard's arm. "You apparently become good at giving pep talks after becoming a mother."

"It must also make you good at reading people," Shepard added. "What you said about Jack was very insightful. Actually, the things you mentioned about Saren seemed spot-on too."

"I didn't have to assume anything about them, Shepard," she said, her expression seemed to turn down a bit, as though in sadness or regret. "I've been where they've been. Once you live with that darkness, is easy to see it in others."

"What do you-" Shepard, suddenly curious, wanted to know what she meant by that, but was interrupted when the door slid open. Light from the hallway poured in, casting a turian-shaped shadow onto the floor.

"There you are," came Aetius' voice from the doorway. Shepard and Tacita faced him as he stalked into the room. He was wearing some loose-fitting civvies, and his shirt hung open around his neck, displaying the vivid, pink bite Tacita had reopened on him.

"I couldn't sleep," Tacita said, standing to meet him.

"You should have woken me," he growled, eyeing the towel she had clamped to her shoulder. He let out a concerned type of chirp and brushed his hand over her shoulder. "Why are you still bleeding?"

"I think the medicine thins my blood," she replied, removing the towel. "Does it look better? I've been holding it."

He studied the mark and said, "It looks like it's stopped." He then turned to stare Shepard down. "Does everyone on this ship stay up all night?"

"No," Shepard said. "Why?"

"The tattooed girl was raiding the mess when I walked by," he replied.

"Dammit, Jack," Shepard muttered, jumping up from the couch. She nodded her head at Tacita. "It was nice talking to you."

"Yes," she agreed. "We'll have to chat again sometime."

Smiling, Shepard excused herself, sprinting to the mess to intercept Jack. Aetius waited for her to disappear from sight before he spoke to his mate. "She didn't ask about _that_?" he asked, motioning towards her bond mark.

"She's surprisingly knowledgeable about turians," she said. "She didn't have to ask."

Aetius wasn't satisfied with that. "She didn't _say_ anything?"

Tacita eyed him suspiciously. "She said she could care less about what her crew does off the record. But you should already know that, since she mentioned it to you in the mess earlier."

"Actually, she mentioned _sparring_," he said.

Tacita glared at him. "She said nothing about _fraternization _on her ship?"

"She may have failed to mention it." His tone was playful, like a child who'd pulled a prank.

"You wanted her to find out and throw a fit," Tacita groaned. He turned his head so she wouldn't see the full width of his grin. She smacked his arm and teased, "You are the worst kind of person."

* * *

><p>Shepard tiptoed up behind Jack, who was shuffling through the refrigerator, and laid a hand on her shoulder. Startled, Jack spun around, biotics flared. She stared wide-eyed at her commander, her expression morphing to annoyance. "What the hell, Shep? You scared the shit outta me."<p>

"Hungry?" Shepard asked, giggled.

"Yeah. Biotics. You know how it is," Jack muttered, snatching a cup of yogurt from the fridge. "You run into Pops? He didn't look happy."

"He was looking for Tacita," Shepard said. "She and I were in port observation, enjoying our insomnia."

"Sounds fun," Jack said snidely, ripping the lid from her yogurt. She licked the underside of the lid clean and searched for a spoon.

"She's really not so intimidating, you know," Shepard said.

"Shut up," Jack snapped. She leaned against the island, her back turned to the hallway leading to the battery, and took a spoonful of yogurt. With the utensil still in her mouth, she used her free hand to motion her thumb toward the battery. "You should wake Garrus up. We can go harass Joker in the cockpit and make this a real party."

"I'm not waking him up," Shepard scolded.

"Why not?" Jack asked.

"He doesn't usually sleep much," Shepard replied, immediately wishing she could retract her words as a devilish grin crossed Jack's face.

"That so?"

"You know what I meant," Shepard groaned, looking over Jack's shoulder and hiding a grin as she saw Garrus emerge sleepily from the battery. He crept up on her as she spoke.

"Maybe he'd sleep more if he wasn't upstairs carving his initials into your fish tank." She jerked, nearly dropping her spoon, as Garrus slapped his palm onto the back of her head.

"You shouldn't be talking about things like that," he muttered quietly. "Someone could hear you."

"Fucker," Jack grumbled. "You and Shep can sneak up on me, but nobody else can. Your folks are in Kasumi's old room."

"They are?" Garrus asked, glancing over at Shepard.

"Yeah," she replied. "Your mom and I talked for a while before your dad came looking for her. She said her meds keep her awake."

"Oh," Garrus hummed, staring toward the the back of the room. His jaw was tense, mandibles twitching. It was a cue Shepard knew all too well.

"Since you're up," Shepard said to him, "we should plan out our next missions."

Garrus nodded, pleased that she could read him. Jack chuckled around a mouthful of yogurt, swallowing and saying, "Give me a break. You can't code-talk your way around me."

"Why don't you take your snack and go crawl back to engineering," Garrus snapped, shoving her shoulder playfully. He quickly headed toward the elevator. Shepard followed him, clapping Jack's shoulder as she passed. The port observation door was still sealed when the two passed by, so they quietly boarded the elevator, unnoticed by anyone else.

As the car hummed up to Shepard's cabin, she asked, "Weren't you sleeping?"

"I _was_," he muttered, "until I started having some really _vivid _dreams."

"Oh yeah?" Shepard purred, sliding a hand under the thin material of his shirt. She ghosted over his chestplates, running her nails along the soft skin in between. "Care to elaborate?"

When the elevator pinged, Garrus was staring down at her, eyes wild. "I could _show you_."

Shepard pressed flush against him, her breath hot against his neck. "I like the way you think."

He lifted her suddenly, and she hooked her legs over his hips spurs so he could easily carry her. He whisked her out of the elevator and rushed into her cabin, pinning her against the wall as soon as the door sealed behind them. "I should probably warn you, it was a really _selfish _dream."

"Warning noted," Shepard said, nipping at his neck, "but I don't particularly mind the idea of you just _using me_ to pleasure yourself." Her low, sensual voice paired with those words ran through Garrus like a lightning bolt, and he could feel his slick organ pressing out against his pants. Shepard grazed her lips against his jawline and darted her tongue out to stroke the edge of his mandible, probing at the softer underside. "I'm at your command," she whispered. "Orders?"

Spirits, she was submitting. Garrus loved when she relinquished control. He gently disentangled her from his hips, hissing when she brushed against the bulge in his pants, and coaxed her to stand in front of him. He stroked a talon against her cheek. "Let your hair down." She quickly reached up and tossed her hair free, sliding the elastic band around her wrist for safekeeping. Garrus made a pleased rumble of a growl and dove in to bury his nose in the auburn curls. His arms circled around her, holding her close as he let her scent flood his senses. "Spirits, I miss _touching you_."

"Me too," she cooed. She mapped out kisses on his neck, pausing over the small bite she'd placed on him. It had scarred over, leaving pink half-moon lines on his thick hide. It had taken a lot of effort on Shepard's part to even be able to bite through his skin, and she'd been entirely pleased by her handiwork. Even though she wouldn't scar, Garrus had, and that was enough for her. After seeing the marks on his parents, however, her little bite seemed insignificant in comparison. Her bite was tiny and nearly unrecognizable. She doubted a turian would even know what it was if they saw it. "I need to make this mark bigger," she said.

"Hm?" Garrus hummed.

"My bite mark," Shepard clarified.

"I like it," Garrus purred.

"It doesn't look right," Shepard grumbled. "No one will be able to tell what it is."

"I know what it is," Garrus chided. "That's all that matters." He nuzzled her, nipping at her earlobes. "You should direct your efforts to a more worthy cause. Like figuring out a way for me to leave a mark on you."

"True," Shepard murmured, her hands wandering to Garrus' groin. She dipped her hands into the front of his pants, roughly stroking his engorged shaft.

"Oh..." he groaned, nipping at her jaw. "Someone's eager to get started."

"Like you aren't," Shepard said. Her fingers circled him, sliding up to fist his head. He sank his claws into her, his breath becoming more shallow and rapid. "I believe I need some instruction."

Now that he'd been given control, Garrus almost didn't know what to do with it. Shepard had a natural talent for finding all his little sweet spots and he'd never had to instruct her very much. This little exercise was less about Shepard learning anything new and more about Garrus just being given authority. He imagined that a small part of her actually liked being commanded. Still, he was a little ashamed of his first order, barely finding the strength to say it. "I want you on you knees."

Shepard flashed him an impish grin before dropping down in front of him. She made quick work of his pants, dropping them down just enough to free his length. She was almost expecting a repeat of the first time she gave him a blowjob, talons yanking at her hair and clawing her skin, but he calmly braced his arms and forehead against the wall. She gazed up at him, waiting for a command.

"I, uh, tried to ease my tension earlier," he muttered. "Wasn't as nice as I'd hoped so just..." He didn't exactly know what to ask for, hoping Shepard would understand. She returned her attention back to his shaft, noticing that it did look a little... different. It was normally a light shade of blue, which Shepard assumed was directly related to the color of his blood, but it looked bolder than usual, inflamed. Obviously, turians were not meant to handle their own goods. Inconvenient, really, considering the way their stress response worked. It meant that they would have to have a partner for any activity, sparring or sex. It made sense, though, and added to the "turians can't live alone" theory.

Shepard kissed his tip lightly. "I'll be gentle."

He gave an affirmative grunt, closing his eyes and waiting for her to begin. Shepard's only real complaint about using her mouth on him was that the natural lubrication he produced left an odd texture in her mouth. She ran her palms up his length, preemptively clearing away his fluids, and then gave him a long, slow lick. She traced his ridges, kissing them gently, swirling her tongue against them, and worked her way to his tip. While her tongue lavished him, she kneaded the base of his shaft with her fingertips and stroked the vein on his underside with her thumb.

Shepard stole a glance up at him, trying to gauge his expression. He looked... almost serene. He was humming pleasantly, mandibles whirling happily. When Shepard reached his head, taking it into her mouth, he groaned softly, nuzzling his forehead into the wall. She focused on his head for a while, lapping at the slit in its tip and sucking lightly, until he moaned, "More..."

She complied, dipping down onto him, her lips nearly touching his groin plates. When she heard his claws scrape the wall, she assumed he was done playing nice, but waited for his order. She had only made a few slow movements up and down his shaft before he thrust to meet her, claws grinding. "Dammit, Shepard, are you waiting for an _invitation_?"

"Mmm-hmm," she hummed affirmatively, sending vibrations throughout his length. He buckled a little, dropping one hand to the top of her head.

"Oh... that," he moaned. "Keep doing that."

She smiled around him and hummed loudly as she bobbed her head. Garrus flexed his fingers, trying not to pull her hair, but he eventually couldn't restrain himself and fisted his talons in her soft locks. He could feel himself losing control, feel his body fighting to thrust, and he used all his willpower to prevent it. He'd become so wild the last time she did this to him, and he didn't exactly want her to see him like that again. But, she was testing his control, gripping his hips for leverage to put more force against him, sucking, and grazing him with her teeth. He could feel heat building in his core, could feel his legs trembling. As the pressure built, he ripped his hand away from her head, returning it to the wall. His pleasure peaked and he dug his claws into the wall, snarling as she sucked him to completion. She drank him down, still working on him after came. Each subsequent suck lined his vision with fireworks, and he had to pull away when the sensation became too intense.

Garrus dropped to his knees, embracing Shepard and nibbling her neck while he caught his breath. She licked her lips, teasing, "Aren't finished already, are you?"

"Of course not," he scoffed. "Just gathering myself. That was a dirty trick, Shepard, continuing on after I'd already come." His breath was heavy and hot against her neck. "You'll be the death of me." He gripped her shoulders and shoved her to the floor then stripped her pants and panties off. In the time it took him to completely remove his own pants, he was hard again. Garrus might've been a bad turian in some respects, but he certainly wasn't lacking the stamina his species was apparently famous for.

Shepard wasn't entirely sure what to expect. Garrus was obviously going to be on top but missionary seemed too simple. As he yanked his shirt off, she wondered what he had planned. He was quickly on her, peeling her tank top over her head, and dipping down to nibble her nipples. He continued biting down the side of her breast, eliciting a giggle from her when he reached her ticklish sides. "Relaxed?"

"Very," Shepard answered, whimpering as he sat up. She gasped as he grabbed her leg and rolled her onto her side. She braced herself on her elbow, eying him as he moved her comfortably. He held her thigh up, spreading her, and positioned himself at edge of her pink folds. He grinned, clicking affectionately and entered her in one smooth move. Shepard cried out, surprised by the way his ridges rubbed all the right places as she stretched around him.

She assumed from his deep groan that it had felt as nice for him, and her thoughts were confirmed when he purred, "So... tight this way." He rolled his hips, giving an appreciative growl. Convinced that she was ready, Garrus set a quick pace, thrusting harder with every pleased moan Shepard gave him. She grasped at the carpet, trying to steady herself against him as he pounded into her, unable to form words to tell him just how _good _it felt. He'd said he was going to be selfish, but she would debate that she might be enjoying this more than him.

Hissing in pleasure, she clenched around him, earning a loud clicking growl. He broke from his rhythm, bucking erratically, close to his release. Feeling devilish, Shepard pulled her leg free of his grasp and kicked away from him, effectively dislodging him. He snarled in lustful frustration, clawing at her hips to pull her close again, scratching through her skin as she rolled away. He pounced on her, determined to beat her at her game, and in seconds had her pinned underneath him, her buttocks pressing against his pulsing shaft and thighs. He palmed her shoulder with one hand, shoving her roughly to the floor, and gripped her hip with the other, digging his claws in to hold her there. She cried out passionately as he entered her from behind, sliding so easily back into her warmth.

"G-Garrus!" she cried as he thrusted mercilessly, bending over her and biting into her shoulder. She squirmed, wanting to face him, wanting to return the bite, wanting to get her hands on him, _anything_. But, he held her in place, pounding relentlessly, their fluids mixing and running down her thighs.

He released her shoulder and rasped, "What do you want, Shepard?"

She cried, "Please... I'm so close..." And so was he. His arrhythmic thrusting was a dead give-away. "You can do anything to me," she whimpered. "Anything, just please..."

He bucked roughly, latching back onto her shoulder as he found his release, and continued thrusting through his afterglow. Shepard moaned at the warmth of him spilling into her. It was so wonderful. If only she could...

As white pleasure laced the edge of her vision, he pulled out, backing away from her entirely. Her pleasure had formed a veil in her mind, and she could barely comprehend when he teased, "Payback." She lunged at him, but he was on his feet in time to dodge her. Garrus evaded her advances, making his way to the bed.

"Dammit, Garrus, finish me!" she screamed, her lust driving her to the edge of sanity.

He crawled backwards onto the bed, leaning into the headboard. He shoved some pillows into position so he could lay back comfortably. Shepard, sporting a wild look, stalked up onto the bed after him. He reached around to squeeze her ass as she straddled him. "You want it?" he purred, deliberately lifting his hips just enough for his shaft to graze her clit. "_Ride me_."

She wasted no time, dropping onto him and immediately setting her pace. As she ground against him, her hands stroked up his chest and neck and settled under his crown, nails biting his skin. He groaned, arms snaking around her to hold her close. He chanted her name softly, nibbling her ear and whispered, "I love you."

She wanted to return the words, but couldn't as her orgasm surged inside her. She wailed in pleasure, hoping that it would translate well enough as a reciprocation of his feelings. She barely registered him rolling her onto her back and was only aware that every thrust he made shot through her like a pulse. When she was coherent again, he was nuzzling her neck, worrying her bite mark with his tongue. She mused silently that she would _have_ to figure out a way to form a scar for the sole purpose of keeping that bond mark. "Garrus," she whispered, her throat dry and raw from her moaning. "Even if your mark isn't visible on me, I know it's there. That's all that matters."

"I know," he said, rolling onto his side and pulling her close. "I just want to put something permanent on you."

"You have," she said. "You've left a scar on me that won't ever go away." She cuddled into him, adjusting her posture into something that accommodated his plates and his prominent collar bone. "I love you. So much."

He hugged her tightly, not entirely caring that his plates were prodding her. The passion he felt for her was welling up in his chest and it urged him to pull her closer. If he could, he would merge with her completely, melt their souls together, anything. He informed, "I'm not leaving tonight."

"Good," Shepard whispered. "I don't want you to." She threw a leg over his hip, fitting it comfortably over his spur. "I don't ever want you to leave."

* * *

><p><strong>Whoo! Finished this at work! As always, please excuse crappy grammar, typos, vowels in the wrong places, or misplaced words. I'm posting this at 6:00am, so my coherency is waning a bit. Reviews are greatly appreciated!<strong>


	10. Blue

**SPOILER WARNING**

**From here on, Ante Up will contain spoilers from ME3. **

**Also, a continuity note: I hadn't completed the Arrival DLC before I began writing this fic, so I was oblivious to Shepard being arrested for destroying the relay. For the purposes of this story, Shepard was only incarcerated for a couple of months and was immediately reunited with the bulk of her crew after the Reapers hit Earth. The Normandy has yet to have the remodeling shown in ME3 at this point.**

* * *

><p>Only hours away from the Citadel, the Normandy crew became nearly frenzied in anticipation of some shore leave. While docked, the ship was going to undergo final alterations, one of which included installing a large comm terminal in place of the debriefing room. The "war room," it was to be called. The finest engineers would be awaiting the Normandy's arrival and were set to marathon the repairs and have her ready to fly again in a solar week.<p>

Shepard entered the crew deck and was hit with the clamoring voices of her men. She made her way to the mess, scanning the room for Garrus, who had slipped out of her cabin long before she had woken up. He was standing by the med bay with Solana.

Sol smiled over at Shepard, waving, "Morning, Commander."

"Morning," Shepard called back, joining them. "You two already have breakfast?"

"No," Sol replied, "I'm waiting until we get to the Citadel so I can have some _real_ food. There's only so much Gardner can do with military rations."

"That sounds like a good idea, actually," Shepard muttered. "I can't remember the last time I had a meal that came with cooking instructions other than _just add water_."

"Jack was going to tag along with us," Sol chirped. "You should come, too, Commander."

"Sure, as long as I'm not buying."

* * *

><p>Jack had dressed up for the occasion, meaning she had worn an actual shirt instead of her typical cut-off tank and belt ensemble. It was a loose-fitting, cream colored, boatneck shirt that slipped off one shoulder. Jack had actually stolen it from Shepard's cabin a while back because her clothes had been in the wash. It was undeniably soft and comfortable, and Jack had avoiding returning it long enough that Shepard had just relinquished ownership.<p>

Jack pushed the long sleeves up as she caught up to Shepard and the two turians. "Okay, I'm starving. Hope you didn't plan on seeing any of that paycheck, Vakarian."

Garrus chuckled. "Did I really agree to feed two biotics?"

"And me," Sol added.

"Not your smartest idea," Shepard chimed.

It was easy enough to find a restaurant that served dextro and levo cuisine. They ended up in a small diner-type place run by asari. Scanning the menu, Shepard and Jack mulled over food items that were of asari origin. Finding human breakfast items anywhere in Citadel space was difficult due to the fact that humans often ate eggs. Salarians, being a species born of eggs, frowned upon the consumption of such items. Luckily, asari foods, though sometimes odd looking, were quite delectable.

Shepard ended up with a dish that looked similar to pancakes. The fluffy patties were made from a type of sweet, blue flour and came with a side of cooked ground meat. Jack opted for a bowl of something akin to oatmeal with fruit in it. Their meal choices were incredibly mundane compared to the turian entrees, which consisted of croissant-style bread and little lizard-looking creatures that had apparently been boiled alive.

Shepard held back a laugh. She'd been to Palaven, eaten there with Garrus, so she wasn't all that bothered by turian cuisine. Jack, however, pulled a disgusted face. "You mean I can't have an omelet, but you can eat _that_?"

"What's a omm-let?" Sol asked, smearing her bread with a red paste. This was apparently the turian equivalent of jam, but it was made from an extremely spicy plant. The very smell of it almost made Shepard's eyes water.

"Human food," Jack said. "It's made from chicken eggs. Cook it out flat, put meat and stuff on one side, then flip the other side over." Jack motioned with her hands as though she was holding a spatula.

"Eggs," Sol repeated. "I don't understand what's so great about them."

"Don't you have egg-laying animals on Palaven?" Jack asked.

"Yes, but there's nothing appetizing about eggs," Sol said, snurling her nose. "I'd rather let it hatch so I can eat the meat. It certainly isn't an issue worth upsetting the salarians over."

"What's upsetting is those lizard things," Jack said, pointing to the plate of them between Sol and Garrus. Each little creature had its mouth open wide. "They look like they died screaming."

Sol shrugged. "Their jaws pop open when you boil them. This isn't the ideal way to eat them, though."

"Oh?" Jack asked, feeling hesitant.

"They're much better alive," Sol said simply, "but it's a bit hard to manage a plate of moving _pakli_."

"Yeah, and my eggs are offensive," Jack muttered. "Right."

Shepard laughed, taking a bite of her pancake. Jack dug into her bowl, as well, scooping up bits of fruit first. Garrus, who had also slathered his bread in the spicy paste, was humming pleasantly as he ate, and Sol grabbed up one of the cooked _pakli,_ as she had called them.

Jack cringed a little when Sol abruptly chomped into the thing's back, crunching straight through its spine. Turians didn't have an extensive set of molars, as humans did, but the few grinding teeth they did have were very powerful. Sol wolfed the bite back and began snapping the bones into pieces small enough to swallow. Jack had relaxed again just when Sol took another loud bite.

"Christ, Blue, do you have to eat so loud?" Jack growled.

Sol's reply was another emphasized bite. She chewed slowly, watching Jack's unamused expression. With the bite swallowed, she stuck out her blue tongue, wagging it for effect. "Something wrong, Jack?"

"I hate you so much right now," Jack groaned, suddenly very glad that Garrus hadn't dug into the lizards yet. He seemed content with the tongue-scorching bread. Jack scrutinized Sol a moment longer. "That shit turn your tongue blue?"

Both turians paused, staring at her. Sol replied, "Of course not. Our tongues are always blue."

"Seriously?" Jack spat.

"It reflects the color of our blood," Sol said. "Don't highly vascular areas in _your_ body match your blood color?"

"Well, yeah," Jack said.

"It's the same for us," Sol explained. "Anywhere that you would appear _red_, a turian would appear _blue_ instead."

Jack's expression brightened suddenly. Not a good sign. "This merc I used to run with talked about turians and their blue dicks." Garrus promptly choked on the bite he'd been chewing. "I thought he was kidding."

Sol looked mortified. "Oh, wow, I guess that would be a shock to a human. Not something I'd bring up during breakfast, though."

"Or in public," Garrus groaned, noticing that an asari at the table behind Jack had turned around in her seat. "Or, you know, ever."

"That why you don't wanna play strip poker, Vakarian?" Jack laughed. "Trying to hide your blue goods from the unsuspecting humans?"

"Jack, lower your voice," Garrus pleaded.

Sol looked confused. "You don't know much of anything about turians, do you?"

"Sol, don't explain," Garrus hissed. "Really."

"Explain what?" Jack sang.

"You seem to think that you'd be able to see it," Sol chirped, amused at her ignorance.

Jack sputtered, "Did you just make a _tiny penis _joke about your own brother?"

"What?" Sol gasped. "No! That wasn't-stupid human!"

"Stupid human?" Jack repeated. "You're the one who isn't making sense."

"Maybe you should go look it up," Sol said.

"Look what up?" Jack all but yelled.

Garrus quietly growled, "Turian genitalia is internal. Now, can you please drop it?"

Jack jumped up from her seat, eyes wide. "It's _what_?"

"Internal," Garrus repeated with some difficulty. "Until copulation. Happy? Now sit down, you're causing a scene."

Jack fell back in her seat, analyzing Garrus' face. He wasn't looking at her, focusing a little too hard on covering another piece of bread with paste. Nervous. Flustered. "You're not joking. Oh my god, that's crazy." She _really_ wanted to inquire further, specifically about things between Garrus and Shepard, but didn't since Sol was present. However, Jack did turn to Shepard, who had busied herself with her pancakes, and muttered, "You're surprisingly quiet."

Shepard stuffed a bite into her mouth to keep from laughing and shook her head. _No comment. Don't talk to me._

With the conversation dropped, Sol snatched up another _pakli_ and tore into it, causing Jack to grimace. Playfully she nudged Garrus and he shoved back, taking his own _pakli_ from the plate. Before ripping into it, he spoke to Shepard, "When will you be able to meet with the Council?"

Shepard gulped down some water, clearing her throat. "Need to be in the Presidium in an hour. The meeting shouldn't take long. We can meet back later, if you want."

Jack grew uncomfortably silent, kicking back in her chair. "I've... got some stuff I've gotta do."

"You?" Garrus scoffed. "What business do _you_ have on the _Citadel_?"

"I've got plenty of stuff goin' on," Jack muttered. As an afterthought, she added, "Asshole."

"Is everything okay?" Shepard asked. "You get in some kind of trouble last time we let you off your leash?"

Garrus and Shepard were both teasing to mask the fact that they were actually worried. Jack sighed. "You're both pricks. I'm not in trouble, okay? The... the Alliance wants to talk to me. A woman named Kahlee Sanders."

"Why?" Shepard hummed.

"They scouted me out while you were decommissioned," Jack said. "I spent some time with these biotic kids, taught them how to strengthen their barriers. I guess Sanders liked how I worked. She... she wants me to enlist and teach those kids."

Shepard couldn't really hide her shock. "Jack, that's..."

"Look, I told her I would think about it," Jack interrupted, "but I didn't give her a straight answer. I'm not... I won't leave you hangin'..." Her words didn't match her desires. Shepard could tell. Jack was excited about working with those kids, about teaching them to use their biotics.

"Jack, this is great," Shepard said, smiling. "I can't think of anyone better to train biotics. You've been there, you know the tricks." Jack hung her head, glancing over at her hopefully. She was waiting for approval. "You should seriously consider the offer."

"I... would only be gone for a few months," Jack said. "Might even be able to bring the kids with me. It was a small group."

"Hey." Shepard stopped her, gripping her arm. "If you want it, grab it by the horns. If you can get approval to bring them aboard, we'll welcome them. If not, then go to them. We'll keep your dreary little corner of the ship vacant until you get bored and come back to us."

"Shep..." Jack was swelling with emotions she couldn't quite pinpoint. "What about the yahg mission? I'll have to drop it."

Garrus grumbled, "I'll go with her. Don't worry about the damned yahg." He flashed his teeth in a wide smirk. "Go teach those kids something useful. Like how to be tactful and law-biding. Since you're so good at it."

Jack grinned, feeling a sudden happy urge to cry. What was this? Real happiness? Pride? Family? She leaned into Shepard's shoulder. "Jerks. I'll go teach 'em to be the best damn biotics you've ever seen. _The best._"

* * *

><p><strong>That's all for now! Short chapter, I know, but I wanted to get a quick chapter out before I dive back into all thing ME3. Next chapter, shit gets a little real.<strong>


	11. Regroup

**I'm seriously amazed by all the hits this story is getting! Thank you all so much for your comments/faves/alerts! I made it through my first playthrough of ME3 and my spring break starts today, so expect a surge of updates this week!**

* * *

><p>Shepard found herself in a typical debriefing with the Council. Face-to-hologram with them, she pleaded her case. She'd taken the Normandy all over the galaxy, trying to tie up lose ends with the other species so they would help her take back Earth, which was ground zero for the Reaper attacks. She asked for the Council's support and, in their usual manner, they all but brushed her off, claiming that the needs of their species had to come first. Shepard couldn't really blame them. Of course they had to watch out for their own people. She was just disappointed that they couldn't see that the war wouldn't be won unless they all came together.<p>

Shepard paced in Udina's office after the meeting, attempting to work out a plan of action. "It's the strangest thing," Shepard said, more to herself than Udina. "The Council said they had an assignment for me, but they didn't mention it."

"I don't know," Udina grumbled. "They haven't informed me of any extra assignments, Shepard. Maybe you misread the transmission."

"She didn't misread anything, Udina. I sent that message." The two humans whirled at the sound of a flanged voice, their eyes locking on Sparatus, the turian councilor, as he entered the office.

"Councilor?" Shepard questioned, suddenly wary. She and Sparatus typically butted heads any time they discussed anything. She was expecting nothing good to come of this conversation. Hell, she was half expecting him to dismiss the "Reapers" again, the bastard.

"Shepard, you have to understand that our hands are tied," Sparatus began. "We cannot send in our fleets to take back Earth, not with the Reapers knocking on our doors, as well. You've seen what they're doing to Palaven. It's identical to your Earth." He moved to stand by the window and stared out over the Presidium. "Our people are scared. It's the Council's job to keep them calm. If you want help, you'll have to speak with each individual species' leaders."

"And I suppose _you'll_ connect me with them?" Shepard asked. "It's not like I have anyone like that on speed dial."

"I cannot vouch for the other species," Sparatus replied. "I can, however, point you in the direction the turian primarch. His name is Fedorian and he's currently stationed on Palaven's largest moon, Menae. He had already planned a war summit, but without him, it can't continue. If you can evacuate him, he may be willing to assist you." For once, Sparatus' face showed true regret. "For what it's worth, I wish there was more I could do, Shepard."

"Right," Shepard hummed, unsure whether she trusted the sincerity of his words. "Back to Palaven, then."

"He's a reasonable man, Commander," Sparatus called as he exited the room. "He'll make a good ally."

* * *

><p>Solana broke away from her brother to wander the Wards. It had been a while since she'd been to the Citadel, so she hadn't been able to see all the renovations since Sovereign's attack. She took a rapid transport to C-Sec headquarters, wanting to visit some old friends. Though the human agents didn't recognize her, she was immediately met with the friendly greetings of several turian and asari agents who happily escorted her into the main building.<p>

Sol quickly excused herself from the agents, moving farther down the hallway toward Pallin's office. The door slid open and she peeked inside. Pallin was elbow deep in paperwork, so caught up that her hadn't heard the door. Sol alerted, "Still keeping busy, Executor?"

Pallin glanced up quickly, his mandibles flicking in surprise. "Solana! It's been too long." He quickly rose from his desk, inviting her in. "I haven't seen you since before you were assigned your permanent unit. How have you been?"

"I've been better," Sol replied, thumping her casted foot against the floor, "but could definitely be worse. Dad and I were among the lucky ones who made it off Palaven."

"I'm glad the two of you made it out," Pallin said, pulling a chair out for her. "Don't strain yourself. Have a seat."

"It's not a strain," Sol assured, refusing the chair, "but thank you. I'll only be a moment, so I'll stand." He shrugged, returning to his desk as Sol leaned against it. "Still holding on to your title, I take it?"

"With some difficulty," Pallin scoffed. "That upstart Chellick seems to think he'd be better at the job." Pallin sat back, crossing his legs. "I'll admit, he'd be a good replacement for me, but not so soon. He still has much to learn."

"That's actually one reason why I stopped by," Sol said. "I was going to pay him a visit later, but I don't know where he's stationed."

"You'll go up one floor then to the end of the hall," Pallin informed. "His brothers are still trapped on Palaven. I'm sure he'll be glad to see a familiar face."

Sol nodded solemnly. "I hope they're okay. But with the state of Palaven now..." She hung her head. "Pallin, we only escaped because Garrus and his CO came for us. If they hadn't..."

"You're worrying unnecessarily," Pallin interrupted, leaving his desk to stand beside her. "You're safe now."

"I know," Solana muttered as he reached out to touch her shoulder.

"I heard Garrus was serving under Shepard again," Pallin muttered, receiving a nod from Sol. "Never knew what to think about that human. She's come farther than I would have expected."

"Shepard is... odd," Sol said. "She's very informal with her crew. I don't think it's such a bad thing, but Dad doesn't trust her judgement."

"You said Aetius was with you?"

"Yeah," Sol replied. "He got out with just a few scratches."

"And Tacita?" Pallin asked.

"Picked her up just a couple of days ago."

"Is she doing any better? Last I heard, she was having a really rough time of things."

"She's much better," Sol chirped. "She started on a salarian treatment a few months ago, and it's all but stopped her symptoms. It's amazing, really." Sol stood, sidestepping away from the desk. "Dad and Mom are on the Citadel, too. We're staying for a bit while our ship has some repairs done. I can have them call you later, if you'd like."

"That would be nice," Pallin said, smiling. "Haven't seen either of them in months. There's a lot of catching up to do."

"I'm sure," Sol said, making her way to the door. Pallin walked beside her, giving a quick wave as she exited. "Take care, Pallin. It was good seeing you."

* * *

><p>Jack fidgeted in her seat, opposite of Kahlee Sanders. The blonde had a stack of paperwork for Jack to sign: recruitment papers, change-of-unit approval forms, a booklet that outlined her new duties... Jack was swimming in it all. She regarded Sanders roughly, "I want to bring the students onto the Normandy."<p>

"I'm afraid that isn't possible," Sanders replied. "You'll need to be stationed at Grissom Academy, where you met the kids before. Those children don't need to be cooped up on a ship."

"There's plenty of elbow room," Jack argued.

"Jack, I'm making this call for their safety, too," Sanders implored. "The Normandy is likely to have a run-in with the Reapers."

Jack sat forward defiantly. "We can protect them. Shepard already said they could come with us."

"I won't jeopardize the students," Sanders said firmly. "Either you come to Grissom, or there's no deal."

"Damn it," Jack muttered, leaning back in her chair. She didn't want to leave the Normandy, her home, her family. But those kids... they needed a mentor, someone who'd seen the best and worst of the world, of biotics. She groaned, conflicted, and reached for the forms, pen in hand.

* * *

><p>Chellick had his back turned when Solana walked in. She knocked on the door frame to get his attention, shocked when he whirled around, snarling, "I already told you, I'm not approving-" He locked eyes with her, his mandibles suddenly fluttering excitedly. "Sol. I'm sorry, I thought you were someone else."<p>

"Obviously," she said, keying the door closed behind her. "Rough day?"

"Rough month," he spat. "Pallin has me overseeing the Wards, meaning I get to deal with all the refugees that have been arriving. Everyone is so frustrated, and I'm the one who gets to hear about it. I haven't had a moment of peace for at least two weeks now." He waved it off. "Anyway, what brings you to the Citadel? It's been forever since I last saw you."

"I'm running with Garrus and Shepard," Sol said. "Their ship is docked for repairs. I'll be around for a week or so."

"Good," Chellick said, grinning. "It's been too long." He stepped forward, reaching out. She offered both her hands and he instantly took them in his, bringing them up to nuzzle her knuckles. "I was worried you might still be on Palaven."

"I was," she said. "Made it offworld about a week ago, Dad too. Shepard made a trip there just to get us." She grinned. "Then Mom insisted we come get her, so the whole family is on the Normandy now."

"I'm sure you're relieved," Chellick said.

"I am," Sol replied, noticing his sad expression. "Pallin told me about your brothers. I'm sure they're okay, Chell."

"I hope so," he mumbled, "but this is war, Sol. I don't know that hope is enough to keep them alive." He shook his head, displacing the thought. "I'm glad you all made it out unharmed." He motioned toward her bad leg. "Well, mostly unharmed."

"Should be fit to fight before I leave the Citadel," she said absently. "And it's a good thing. I've been holed up in the Normandy, unable to do much except sit around and watch the crew work."

"Thrilling," Chellick said.

"Very," Sol scoffed. "I'm a little on edge."

"Shepard still keep a human crew, I guess?"

"Mostly," Sol replied. "A salarian. A quarian. My family." With each word, Chellick had been guiding her backwards, toward the wall. She jolted a little when she made contact with the surface.

Chellick dipped his head in, brushing her jawline. "All of which are useless to you." Her breath hitched as he nipped at her mandible. "So, I take it you'll be staying at my apartment this week?"

"You knew that the second I stepped through that door," she hissed. He licked the edge of her mandible, growling as she brought her hands up to scratch under his crown.

"I hoped you would," he murmured, pulling away from her. "I wasn't going to assume anything."

"Well, assume all you want," Sol chirped. "I only went to see Pallin first because I didn't know where your office was. This new HQ is huge." She grabbed at his wrist, tugging his sleeve lightly. "Forward me your new address."

"Will do," Chellick said. His voice was laced with sad undertones as he added, "You should go. I've got a lot to do before my shift ends."

"I'll bet," Sol said as he trudged back to his desk. "Your keycodes still the same?" He nodded. "I'll let myself in. Don't keep me waiting too long, okay?"

"Of course not," he hummed as she turned to the door. "See you soon."

Disappearing into the hall, she called back, "See ya."

* * *

><p>The Alliance had offered to foot the bill for lodging for anyone on the Normandy who had nowhere else to go, an offer Shepard readily exploited for the entire crew. She even made sure that she had a roomy suite with a huge bed for when Garrus dropped by. She settled in, sending Garrus her room number, and waited to hear from her crew. Tali and Mordin had disappeared shortly after arrival, each saying they had business to attend to. Aetius and Tacita had also departed to the Presidium, presumably to sight-see. Shepard also couldn't get over how <em>domestic<em> they were, so tender and comfortable with one another. It wasn't at all what Shepard expected from them.

When she finished unpacking, Shepard ventured out onto the balcony that opened out over the Presidium lake. She sat, enjoying the crisp artificial atmosphere, but was jolted back to reality when her Omni-tool flashed on.

[Shep, where are you?] It was Jack, sounding mildly distressed.

"I'm in the hotel," Shepard said, forwarding her room number to Jack. "Get the number?"

[Got it. I'll be up soon. Catching a transport now.]

"Jack, is everything okay?" Shepard asked, concerned.

[God, I hope so.]

* * *

><p>Jack arrived within ten minutes, dropping into an armchair at the front of the room. She leaned forward, burying her face in her hands. "Shep... I took the job. I'm military now."<p>

Shepard came forward, pulling up a desk chair beside her. "You don't sound happy."

"They won't let me stay on the Normandy," Jack growled, "said it wasn't safe. I'll have to go to them to teach them."

"Where will you be?" Shepard asked.

"Grissom Academy," Jack replied. "It's a small station out in the Petra Nebula."

"That's near Elysium," Shepard murmured. She didn't allow herself to think about that place. "You said you agreed to it?"

"Yeah," Jack whispered. She drew her legs up to her chest, resting her chin on her knees. "I want to teach them, Shep. They're a good bunch of kids. Tough."

Shepard leaned toward her, nudging her with her knuckles. "You'll be great, Jack."

Jack was quiet for a long time, her eyes wandering. "No hard feelings?"

"Of course not," Shepard scoffed. "You have a chance to teach those kids in a way only _you_ can." She reached up, mussing Jack's ponytail. "My little convict's growing up."

Jack batted her hand away playfully. "Fuck off. What are you, my mom?"

"No, just a sister with a vested interest," Shepard said. "You've spent your life following others, being used. It's high time you took over and showed everyone what you're really capable of."

"If you're sure," Jack said quietly.

"I am," Shepard assured, "and we're gonna spill some drinks tonight to celebrate. My treat."

* * *

><p>Garrus and Sol bumped into each other later at Rodam Expeditions. Garrus was inspecting sniper rifle upgrades when his sister rushed up behind him. "Trying to get every little edge you can, huh?"<p>

Garrus turned to her, noticing that she was carrying several bags from various shops on the Citadel. "Every little bit helps. You've been busy."

Sol lifted her bags a little. "Needed some clothes. I wasn't able to bring much with me from Palaven. Needed some new armor, too. I can't exactly go out into battle in my civvies, can I?"

"No, I wouldn't suggest it," Garrus laughed. They both were a bit startled when their Omni-tools lit up simultaneously. Garrus skimmed over the message.

[Jack's officially Alliance now! Drinks at Purgatory at 1800! -Shepard]

* * *

><p>The atmosphere of Purgatory was almost as lively as Afterlife, though it lacked that certain grit that flooded throughout Omega. The music wasn't nearly as moving, the crowds didn't have a hostile vibe about them, and the strippers didn't seem as <em>bouncy<em>.

The Normandy group, consisting of Shepard, Jack, Garrus, Solana, Tali, Ken, Gabby, and Joker, met in one of the side lounges, occupying a full circular couch. An hour and a half in, Jack had downed God-knows-how-many shots and every word she said was practically a shout.

"...and I wanna go teach 'em, but I really love you guys, y'know?" she repeated for about the third time. "Shepard, cause you're my... fake big sister mom." Shepard laughed heartily, taking a swig of her beer. "And Joker and Ken, cause you guys're seriously good guys and you haven't... tried to fuck with me. And Garrus, you're great, you blue-dicked sonuvabitch."

Garrus threw his arm around her shoulders, squeezing. "You aren't going to let that go, are you?"

"Nooope," Jack sang. She leaned into Garrus, her forehead pressing into his neck. He quickly pushed her to Shepard, who was sitting on her other side. Jack was a cuddly drunk. He had to keep her away or things would become awkward very quickly.

Solana giggled, noticing how her brother had dodged Jack's drunken advances, and took a swig of her own fruity dextro drink. Her Omni-tool flickered in the dim light, flashing with an alarm she had set. She quickly dismissed it and downed the remainder of her drink. "I've got to go."

"Can't keep Chellick waiting," Garrus snorted, not even having to ask where his sister was headed. She'd played this game with the detective for years. "After all this time, don't you think you could do better?"

"I'm sorry," Sol shot back, hands planted firmly on her hips, "did you just question my taste in men?"

"I'm not saying he's a bad prospect," Garrus called. "At least, not if plain colony marks and short horns are the type of thing you go for."

Jack sat forward and barked, "_Short horns?_ Is that a turian penis joke? That _sounds _like a penis joke."

"Yes, Jack, it's a penis joke," Garrus informed, trying his hardest not to laugh at her bluntness.

Sol looked entirely unamused, mandibles set in defiance. Then, a devilish grin crossed her face. "I'll have you know, size of the equipment doesn't matter at all... _as long as you know how to use it_."

Garrus pulled a shocked face, mandibles whirling. "Damn it, Sol, I didn't want to hear that!"

As she trotted off, she laughed, "You should know better than to start games you can't win. Don't wait up!"

Garrus shook his head as his sister fluttered out of Purgatory. Shepard looked over at him, beer in hand, and asked, "Chellick, huh?"

"Yes, Chellick," Garrus grumbled. "It's not uncommon for turians to have casual sex partners, but she's continued this little fling with him for years now, and I haven't the slightest idea why."

"Aww, he seemed nice enough," Shepard teased. "What's wrong with him?"

"He's the exact opposite of what she's looking for in a potential mate," Garrus said simply. "I'd expect her to end up with someone like Councilor Sparatus, not Chellick."

"She goes for assholes with flashy facepaint, huh?" Shepard laughed.

"Exactly," Garrus said.

"But in that case, shouldn't you be happy that she likes someone who isn't a total dick?" Shepard asked. "You should be encouraging her."

"No way," Garrus growled. "Chellick's no good for her."

Shepard glared at him briefly, taking a long drink of beer. She wiped her mouth, jabbing an accusing finger at Garrus. "You'll never think anyone's good enough for your _little sister_."

"Shepard, that's just..." He caught the look in her eye, knowing she had pegged him perfectly. "..fine. You're right. There's no one out there good enough for her. Not by a long shot."

* * *

><p>Chellick's apartment really hadn't changed all that much. It was in a different branch of the Presidium and had a newly remodeled exterior, but the inside had a nearly identical layout. Chellick always had been a creature of habit, and typically Sol found it a bit annoying, but now she could appreciate it. With her life becoming more and more chaotic, her mother becoming sick, the Reapers tearing down everything she'd known, she was glad for a little normalcy.<p>

She curled up on his couch, flipping on the vid screen. When every channel bombarded her with reports of the Reapers, she decided against watching and shut the screen off. Instead, she snuggled into the cushions and just waited.

Within the hour, he appeared, dropping a briefcase off in the doorway. As he began shedding off the top layers of his formal wear, he peeked into the living area. "Hope you haven't had to wait long," he called.

"I haven't," Sol replied. "I was just out having a drink with the Normandy crew. One of them was just promoted to a new unit."

"I'm surprised Shepard's allowing that," Chellick said, joining her on the couch. "This isn't the ideal time for her to be losing men."

Sol shook her head. "She isn't thinking about that. This is a great opportunity for Jack." Noticing Chellick's questioning expression, she added, "That's her name. She's a young human woman." Chellick nodded, and Sol continued, "She's a very skilled biotic, and the Alliance offered her a position teaching other biotics how to fight. Anyway, she took the position, so the crew was celebrating at Purgatory."

"I see," Chellick said, slipping his arm around her cowl. She leaned into him, drawing her legs up onto the couch. The task proved difficult because of her cast.

"I'll be glad when this thing is gone," she grumbled, trying to position her leg comfortably.

"Be patient," Chellick laughed.

"Easy for you to say," Sol muttered. "You ever had a broken leg, Chell? It isn't fun."

He wrapped his other arm around her, pulling her into his chest. "Never broken a leg. Arm, nose, ribs... but never a leg. I'm sure it's annoying." He nuzzled her temple gently, marking the plates above her brow with his scent, then rubbed his way to her opposite temple, allowing her scent to brush across his face plates. "I can't even imagine how horrible it must be on Palaven."

She nuzzled back, saying, "It's bad, Chell. It's going to take more than our fleets to fight off the Reapers."

Chellick was quiet a moment, then tilted his head to nibble at her mandible. "I really am glad you're okay, Sol." He gave her a rougher nip that sent a jolt through her, and clicked out a greeting in their hometongue that would roughly translate to "I missed you."

She returned the greeting, gasping as he moved lower, trailing light bites down her neck. He didn't break the skin, wouldn't dare mark her, at least not somewhere visible like that. "It's torture, being on a vessel with no other turians. Add the bum leg on top of that, preventing me from sparring with anybody... I'm going crazy here."

"Don't worry," Chellick breathed, "I know _just _what you need." He grabbed her and tumbled clear off the couch with her. When they hit they floor she laughed, grappling with him until she'd positioned herself firmly on top of him.

"Oh, c'mon," she teased, "I know you've got more fight in you than that."

He gripped her hips, grinding her pelvis against his. "Don't want to overdo it. You _are _injured, you know."

"I don't need a handicap," she spat.

"Just watching out for you," he hummed, feeling his groin plates shift in anticipation.

"Well, that's sweet," she said, her breath hitching as she felt his shaft swell underneath her. She quickly took advantage, rolling her hips roughly against him. He groaned, barely hearing her as she purred, "But I don't really want _sweet_ right now."

* * *

><p><strong>I'll leave it there for now. Expect more from this newest pairing, and also saucy bits from Jack and someone who shall not be named for now. If anyone disagrees with these pairings... eh, I guess I don't have to include their sexytimes, but where's the fun in that?<strong>

**On a side note, I finished ME3 and was highly disappointed that there were no female turians! Also, my ending wasn't the "perfect" one, but it wasn't terrible. Just anticlimactic. It left a lot of room for DLC or whatever else EA wants to make us pay for next. I fully expect a DLC "true ending" to answer the questions we're left with.**


	12. Cafe

**To stick as close to cannon as possible, I now have to separate the Normandy crew. T^T**

**Thank you for all your lovely comments. This chapter contains a mature scene requested by Rush Fire. Hope you enjoy it, Rush!**

**This chapter makes me nervous. Let's see what you guys think!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Midway into the week, Solana was finally free of her cast, per Mordin's approval. The aged salarian had ordered one last check-up and an x-ray to ensure the weave had properly fused. Then, as promised, he cleared her for combat.<p>

With that done, Mordin requested a private meeting with Shepard. They convened in the Presidium Commons, on the lower patio of a little cafe. Mordin had arrived first and was watching taxis buzz through the airway while he waited. Shepard joined him, attracting his attention when she sat. "What's going on, Mordin? Everything okay?"

"Okay?" Mordin repeated. "No. Perhaps not." He waved his hand for emphasis. "Must leave Normandy. Very important work to do on Sur'Kesh."

"Leave the Normandy?" Shepard gasped. "Mordin, we need you. You're the only one who can oversee Tacita's treatments."

"Untrue," Mordin corrected. "Condition stable. Does not need constant monitoring. Chakwas perfectly qualified to oversee. Will be fine as long as treatment continues." He noticed Shepard's worried expression, however, and assured, "Have prepared for worst case scenario. Full list of side effects and complications documented and stored within EDI's hard drive. Should something go wrong, management simple. Listen to EDI's direction, Vakarian female will be fine. Have faith, Shepard. Would not leave if doing so jeopardized her health."

"I trust you, Mordin," Shepard said, "but what's so important that you have to leave us?"

"Classified information," Mordin muttered. "Mustn't speak of it."

"Mordin," Shepard pushed.

He inhaled loudly, and said, "Genophage breakthrough. Must supervise. Someone else will get it wrong. May spiral out of control like situation with Maelon. Cannot allow that." He blinked thoughtfully. "Do not wish to be insubordinate, but will leave with or without approval."

Shepard eyed him sadly. She didn't just want him to stick around for Tacita's sake. Mordin was a dear friend. She didn't want to see him go. But, she knew him, knew he really wouldn't leave unless it was important. She crumbled, quietly murmuring, "Do what you have to, Mordin. Just come back to us, okay?"

Mordin's face crinkled into a genuine smile, eyes squinting happily. "Will return when project allows. Thank you, Shepard."

* * *

><p>"What do you mean <em>Mordin's leaving<em>?" Garrus growled in shock. Shepard fell back on their bed, staring up at the hotel ceiling.

"He has some stuff to take care of," Shepard said. "Genophage stuff."

"What about Mom's treatment?" Garrus hissed.

"He said she's stable, that we shouldn't worry about relapse," Shepard soothed. "He gave EDI instructions on what to do if something goes wrong. This is Mordin we're talking about. He's covered all his bases."

Garrus sat on the bed beside her. "First Jack and now Mordin? Shepard, we can't lose anyone else. You won't have a functional squad left if this keeps up."

"Yeah," Shepard said, "and I think we're about to lose Tali, too."

"What?"

"Got a message from her yesterday," Shepard revealed. "Admiral Raan sent for her. Tali doesn't know what she wants, but I'm sure the Flotilla is about to call her back."

"Well that's convenient," Garrus snarled. "That leaves the two of us and Sol. I know Zaeed is with us for now, but I doubt he'll stick around."

"After we've spoken with the primarch, we're going to look for Liara," Shepard said. "The last message I received from her wasn't sent from the Shadow Broker's ship. She isn't staying there anymore, but I don't know _where_ she is. I'm worried."

"We'll find her," Garrus said. "What about the rest of the old crew? Kasumi, Wrex, Grunt, Samara, Thane? Any word from them?"

"Wrex is still rallying everyone on Tuchanka. He's out, at least for now. Samara and Grunt are unreachable. I have no idea where they ran off to after the Collector's base. Some good news, though. Kasumi and Thane are here on the Citadel. May be able to wrangle them into the cause again. May get some higher-ranking Alliance soldiers, too. I'll have to speak with Hackett." She maneuvered herself so she could lay her head in Garrus' lap. "Do you think the primarch can help us?"

"Fedorian is an old friend of Dad's," Garrus began. "He's a classic soldier, fights by the book. He's been a good leader for Palaven for years now. But-"

"There's always a catch," Shepard groaned, nuzzling his thigh.

"He probably won't be to thrilled about assisting other species," Garrus finished, "not while Palaven is under attack. I'm sure when he called for a war summit, he was only thinking of retaking Palaven. I doubt he'll spare his troops, no matter how hard you try to convince him."

"Great," Shepard muttered. "Is this mission even worth it?"

"Yes," Garrus assured. "Even if Fedorian won't help us, I'm sure I can find few soldiers who will."

"Oh?" Shepard hummed. "Still have a few connections?"

"Maybe a few," he said, running his ungloved talons through her hair.

"Mmm... we'll figure something out," Shepard whispered, thoroughly enjoying the feel of his claws on her scalp. "For now, let's make the best of the next few days. We may not go on shore leave again after this."

"I know," Garrus said. "Back to the new and improved Normandy."

Shepard slipped her fingers under the hem of his shirt, tracing the plating that outlined his abs. "We'll have to break everything in again."

"Starting with your cabin?" Garrus purred.

"And your shiny new battery," Shepard added, sitting up and dipping her hand below his waistline. He groaned as she cupped the slit in his groin plates.

"Do you have to be anywhere in the next hour?" he asked quickly.

"I don't have to be anywhere in the next _day_," Shepard said, her lips curling into a smile.

"Oh, that's even better." His voice was trilling with pleased undertones. Shepard traced along the crack of his plates, pressing her fingertips in when they shifted slightly. She probed at his limp shaft, tugging it out and pumping until it swelled in her palm. Garrus fidgeted uncomfortably, hooking his talons in his pants and yanking them down to allow Shepard more room to maneuver.

"Lay back," she ordered, pushing his chest gently. He fell back onto the side of the bed he'd already claimed as his own, shifting in the nest of pillows that cradled his cowl. Shepard dragged his pants down the rest of the way and he kicked them off onto the floor, clicking excitedly when she settled between his knees. She took a moment to trace the plating of his legs, gliding up his thighs and rubbing over his hip spurs. Then she came back to his erection, stroking it roughly. Garrus bucked into her palm, fisting the bedsheets.

"Shepard, don't play around," he hissed. "Get undressed."

"Be patient," she chided. "We've got plenty of time." She pumped his length slowly with one hand and explored his torso with the other. He stripped off his shirt, giving her easier access.

"I know there's time," he growled, "but I want to touch you." Shepard grinned at him, sighing as one taloned hand crept up her shirt to grope her breast. She gave in, ceasing her touches to jerk her shirt off over her head. She batted his hand away as he reached for her bra, not wanting to lose _another _undergarment to his impatient method of disrobing her. Quickly, she dispatched her bra the proper way. When she tried to continue her previous task, he grabbed her wrist, motioning towards her pants. "Those too."

"Fine," she huffed, awkwardly rolling on the mattress as she slipped out of her remaining clothing. "Happy?"

"Very," Garrus replied, a chirp underlining his voice.

Shepard resettled between his legs, shivering as his claws ghosted over her arms. The minutes it had taken them to undress had worked some of the rigidity out of Garrus' length, so Shepard quickly pumped him back to attention. She squeezed his head, thumbing the slit at the tip, then leaned down to plant a kiss in the same spot. Lips parted, she took his head into her mouth, probing the edges of the slit with her tongue.

She stole a glance up his body, enjoying the sight she received. He had thrown his head to the side to accommodate his horns and was nuzzling into his pillows, humming out a familiar purr. Shepard continued, sliding her hands down his length, and paused when she came across something she hadn't noticed before. There was a triangular indention at his base, where his groin plates didn't lay flush with his shaft. She released his head, tilting her head to get a better look.

Garrus felt her gaze on him, cracking his eyes open. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," she replied. Curious, she lined her thumb up with the vein on the underside of his penis and slid it down toward the indentation. Her thumb was able to slip below the level of his plates, meeting with softer flesh. Garrus didn't seem bothered by it, so she slowly sank her thumb deeper, surprised at the lack of resistance. She could feel a sort of muscled groove under her fingerpad and soft flesh on either side of her thumb. It was almost like a division between...

_Oh_. Testicles. Had to be. The anatomical position was the same as a human's, just internal. It made sense. Shepard probed a little more forcefully, testing gentle pressure against the groove. Garrus squirmed, and Shepard noticed some clear liquid seeping from his tip.

"Shepard," he rasped, "what are you _doing_?" His eyes were squeezed closed.

"Should I stop?" She halted her actions, hoping she hadn't actually caused him discomfort.

He hummed a moment, deciding whether he'd liked it or not. "No, you don't have to stop, but what are..." He leaned up a bit to inspect her handiwork. His mandible flickered in shock when he saw where her thumb was. "What are you...?"

Her eyebrows curved into a guilty pout. "I was just curious. If you don't like it, I'll quit."

"No, it's just..." He grasped for words. "It's another thing turians don't... A turian would seriously damage me if she tried half the things you do to me."

"But I won't hurt you, will I?" Shepard asked, swirling her thumb against the groove, the muscle wall between his testes.

He laid back, groaning softly. "No, that feels nice, actually."

Shepard smirked, applying pressure and stroking his length with her free hand. He thrashed his head to the side, jaws clenching. "Just nice?" she purred.

She removed her thumb, replacing it with her index and middle finger. Gently, she thrust her fingers into the opening at his base, grazing her fingertips over the soft flesh of his testicles. More precum was leaking from his tip, mixing with his lubricant and Shepard's saliva. He bucked up to meet Shepard's hand, snarling when her fingers grazed a particularly sensitive spot inside. "Oooh," he groaned, "what was that?"

Shepard grazed over the spot again and Garrus jerked in pleasure. She explored, feeling a thin cord of muscle under her fingertips. "Feels like an attachment point."

She carefully twitched her index finger against the cord, sending a wave of stimulus through him. He shredded his claws into the mattress, tossing his head back with a gasping moan. Pleased with her new trick, Shepard fisted his shaft and flicked the cord again, sending Garrus into a wordless fit. She was cautious, didn't want to damage anything, but his reaction was exquisite. Obviously, she was doing _something_ right.

When she probed at the cord again, she felt muscles contracting, twitching, and Garrus let out a feral roar as his seed spilled onto his stomach. Shepard removed her fingers, focusing her attention on squeezing out the last remnants of his orgasm. Sated, Garrus sank into the pillows, mandibles fluttering as he caught his breath. Shepard used a torn piece of bedsheet to wipe his stomach clean and tossed it aside. She crawled up his body, laying flush on top of him, his softening length still feeling slick against her thigh.

"You okay?" she whispered, kissing his neck.

"That was..." he panted. "That shouldn't have felt that _good_." His voice flanged deeply on the last word and rang through Shepard's body like a pulse. God, she loved his voice.

"Aren't you glad you didn't settle down with a nice turian girl?" Shepard teased.

Garrus chuckled, wrapping his arms around her. "Cross-species mating does have its perks, apparently."

Shepard cuddled his chestplates, sighing pleasantly as he brushed his hands up and down her back. She noticed a warm orange backlight suddenly shining from his Omni-tool, the signal of an incoming comm transmission, and groaned, "If you answer that, I _will_ have to beat you."

"Of course," he chirped, gripping the curve of her ass. "They can wait." His length was erect once again, and Shepard took a moment to silently appreciate his stamina. "Your turn," he purred, rolling on top of her.

* * *

><p>Solana frowned at her Omni-tool, well aware that her brother had just blocked her call. She had been touring the Presidium Commons earlier and had seen Mordin sitting by himself on the cafe patio. She'd joined him, but the salarian had quickly excused himself, muttering something about "had to be on the transport" and "couldn't be late." So, she'd ordered some dextro coffee and kicked back to enjoy the scenery.<p>

Unfortunately, having her cast removed was energizing and she was too hyped up to relax. She wanted to spar or party or _something_, and Chellick was currently at work and couldn't help her out with any of the above. She'd sent a message out to Jack, but the biotic replied that she'd be tied up for another hour. Her parents were occupied with tourism and meeting with old friends, so they were out. Shepard had _turned off_ her Omni-tool.

Bored and a little desperate, Sol keyed in the number to Joker's comm. He answered immediately, but sounded distracted, "What's going on, Sol?"

"I'm bored," she muttered. "I just got my cast off, but there's nothing to do now. Want to go spill some drinks at Purgatory?"

"In the middle of the day?" Joker teased.

"Better than sitting around doing nothing."

"I'm a little busy," Joker said. "They're working on the cockpit now and-" His voice became a little distant, like he was speaking to someone else. "Hey, don't move that! No, leave it there. That's the Normandy's VI... No, don't mess with it. Those circuits are a work of art!" When he began speaking to Sol again, his voice was hushed. "I have to stay here so they won't rip out EDI. Having a hard enough time convincing them she's just a VI."

"Awesome," Sol grumbled. "Have fun."

"Why don't you just call Garrus?" Joker asked, his voice at normal speaking level.

"He blocked me," she muttered.

"Ah, just send him a message," Joker said, having a good idea of what the gunnery chief was up to. "I'm sure he'll get back to you soon."

"Right, you're _so helpful_," Sol groaned. "Watch out for EDI."

"Will do," Joker said. "Later, Sol."

With the connection cut, Sol laid her head on the table, growling, "Stupid Joker, stupid brother..." She raised up, composing a message for Garrus.

[Bored. Let me know when you're free. You better not be at a strip club or something. I'll disown you if you're ignoring me for some cheap hooker.]

She closed out her messenger and returned to her coffee, drowning herself in lukewarm boredom. She wasn't paying much attention to the people around her, but caught a glimpse of a turian man in her peripheral as he moved closer to her. He had come close enough that she could register his scent, but he wasn't someone she recognized. "Can I help you?" she asked without turning around.

"Mind if I join you?" he asked, moving to stand in front of her.

"Um, sure." Her father was practically a celebrity on the Citadel for everything he'd done in his C-Sec days. It wasn't uncommon for his old coworkers or contacts to come up to her and randomly start reminiscing about the good old days or ask how her dad was doing. This man looked too young to have worked with her father, though. Sol's eyes narrowed as she tried to identify him. "Sorry, do I know you?"

He sat opposite her, shaking his head, "I'm sure you don't. I just recognized your colony mark. Used to work with a man who had that mark."

"I figured," Sol said, assuming he was another C-Sec agent. "I get that a lot. My father was C-Sec for a long time, then my brother took the job. You probably worked with Garrus."

"Yeah," he said. "I did."

"Then, I'm sorry," Sol joked. "I'm sure he was an ass to work with. Did you work together in the Wards?"

"Not exactly."

* * *

><p>Shepard kissed Garrus' neck as she played with his Omni-tool, opening up the unread message. It had been about an hour or so since the message came in, and the two were finally sated enough to take an intermission. Garrus read over it, chuckling at his sister's humor. "A cheap hooker? Really, Sol?"<p>

"I don't think I qualify," Shepard teased, nipping his jaw.

Garrus grinned and tacked in a quick reply. [Don't worry, Sol. She wasn't cheap.]

Shepard, who was reading as he typed, buried her face in his neck to stifle her laugh. "You're terrible."

"You laughed," Garrus said, nuzzling the top of her head.

A message popped up from Solana moments later. [I have no brother.]

[Still bored?] Garrus sent back. [Give me 10 and we'll get lunch.]

[Sure. No rush. I'm at the cafe in the commons talking with an old co-worker of yours.]

[Hope they're saying nice things?]

[Yeah.] Sol responded. [Surprised to hear you were on Omega though.]

The words ran through Garrus like ice. [Omega?]

[He said you worked together on Omega. No details. Were you tracking eezo smugglers or something?]

"Worked together on Omega?" Shepard echoed. "No. Can't be."

Garrus tore away from her, pulling his clothes on at record speed. Shepard leaped out of bed, dressing just as quickly. "Sidonis," Garrus hissed. "What is he doing?" He nearly tripped as he frantically tugged his boots on.

"Just calm down," Shepard said, stepping into her pants. "He's not going to do anything stupid on the Presidium. Just tell Solana to stay there."

Nodding shakily, Garrus relayed the message to Sol. "Shepard, do you know where that cafe is?"

"Yeah," she said. "It's to the right of the elevators down the stairs." Garrus was panicking, mandibles flaring out wildly. Shepard stepped in front of him, placing her hands over his mandibles to still them. "Garrus."

"We have to go," he snapped.

"Garrus, she's fine," Shepard said. "You need to calm down."

He inhaled sharply. "I know." He pulled away from her and headed for the door. "I know. Let's go."

* * *

><p>When they reached the cafe, Solana was still talking with Garrus' old squadmate. His lavender markings were worn, his face tired, but he was no longer just the shell of a man he'd been when Shepard saved him from death. Sidonis barely had time to look up, eyes widening, as Garrus surged forward and hauled him out of his chair by the front of his shirt.<p>

Sol jumped up, shocked at her brother's sudden arrival and aggression. "Garrus, what-" Shepard was beside her instantly, gripping her arm so she wouldn't interfere. "What's going on?"

Garrus shoved Sidonis to the edge of the balcony, against the glass handrail. The structure hit Sidonis' hips and he buckled. Garrus forced him back, dangling him over the balcony. "You had your second chance, Sidonis. You won't get another."

The cafe's patrons were all frozen, in awe of the exchange, and Sol tried to pull free of Shepard. The commander held tight, hoping Garrus wouldn't go too far.

"Garrus," Sidonis gasped, "I wasn't-I _wouldn't_-"

"Why the hell are you with my sister?" he roared, his hissing undertones making him sound very much like a pissed off varren.

"We were just... talking!" Sidonis barked, struggling to keep his balance. "I swear!"

"Garrus," Sol shouted, "knock it off. You're going to get yourself arrested." He didn't acknowledge her. She glared at Shepard, hissing, "Commander, _stop him_. C-Sec has probably already been called."

"Sol, I can't," Shepard said. "I protected Sidonis once before, but I won't do it again. He's got a lot of nerve, talking to you."

"If you won't stop him, I will," Sol growled. "This is ridiculous."

Garrus yanked Sidonis back onto the patio, throwing him to the ground. He stayed down, accepting defeat. "Garrus, I'm not a threat."

"You think I'm going to believe you?" Garrus snarled.

"I know you won't," Sidonis said quietly. "Don't expect you to." He was chirping out vocal cues that Shepard's translator couldn't process. However, Solana suddenly looked ill and stopped fighting against Shepard's grip.

Sol took a step back, whispering, "Shepard, what happened between them?"

"What's he saying?" Shepard asked quietly.

"He's... it doesn't translate well," Sol said. "He's essentially confessing to murder."

"He _is_ a murderer," Garrus snapped, "and a coward." Sidonis sat up slowly. "Now, I want answers." Garrus reached forward and grabbed him by the horns, wrenching his head to the side. "You didn't just crawl out of nowhere and contact my sister for the hell of it. Who sent you and why?"

"Aria," Sidonis choked out. "Aria sent me." Garrus released him. "She has a message for Shepard. She knew I worked with you and that you were Shepard's right-hand. I was sent to find you so you could relay the message, but I saw her first." He motioned to Sol. "Saw her paint, figured you were related. Thought she could put me in contact with you."

"That's a very roundabout way to contact Shepard," Garrus growled. "And you just _happened_ to find the one turian from my colony who's actually related to me? There are refugees from Palaven all over the Citadel now. I've seen many from my home colony."

"She looks just like you," Sidonis muttered.

Shepard spoke up, wanting the confrontation to end. "Why wouldn't Aria just send a message to me directly?"

"Unsecure channels," Sidonis said. "Didn't know who you still trusted and can't trust most of her old contacts. Omega's in an uproar. Cerberus took over the station."

"What?" Shepard gasped.

"Yeah, Aria had to evacuate to the Citadel. She should be in Purgatory waiting for you." He hung his head. "I'm not lying. You can confirm it with Aria."

Garrus drew in a sharp breath to calm himself, then spat, "Leave. I don't ever want to see your face again."

Sidonis nodded, scrambling up and breezing past Sol and Shepard. He disappeared to the upper level of the Commons and hung a right to the elevator. Crisis averted, Shepard sighed in relief, relaxing. "Guess I need to go pay Aria a visit."

"You do that," Garrus muttered, still on edge. "I'll going to run by C-Sec and have a restraint tracer put on Sidonis. He's not coming within a hundred feet of any of us as long as we're on the Citadel." These tracers were a type of DNA identification program that worked as a very effective restraining order. "Sol, go with Shepard to Purgatory. I want her to have backup, but there's a good chance I might tear someone's throat out for no good reason right now."

"Sure," Sol agreed. She wasn't about to argue while he was so worked up. "Let's meet back at C-Sec HQ in an hour. I'll have Chellick free up the training rooms."

"You do _not_ want to spar with me, Sol," Garrus warned.

"Sure I do," she shot back. "I need to put this new bone weave to the test, don't I?"

"Fine," Garrus grumbled. "One hour."

* * *

><p>They split up, Garrus veering towards headquarters and Sol and Shepard moving to the elevators. Once in the car, Sol glanced over at Shepard and asked, "What the hell happened on Omega?"<p>

"Not my place to answer," Shepard said.

"Don't give me that," Sol spat. "He almost threw someone in the lake."

"Big deal," Shepard replied.

"Shepard, turians can't swim," she deadpanned. "He would've drowned." Shepard shot her a questioning look. "I'm not going to explain the mechanics behind turian buoyancy, or lack thereof. Just tell me what happened."

Shepard sighed, rubbing her temples. "He lost a lot of good men because Sidonis betrayed them. That's all I'll say."

"Fine," Sol said. "That's acceptable, I guess." She took a deep breath, trying to calm herself. The whole encounter had her frazzled, as well. Garrus would be in for quite a match if something didn't calm her down. She leaned back against the elevator wall, trying to steady her breath.

_10... inhale. 9... exhale. 8... inhale. Feeling calmer. 7... breathe, Sol. Pull it together. 6... deep breath. Wait._

Sol froze. With her adrenaline waning, she was becoming more aware of her surroundings, of how things looked and sounded and _smelled_. She threw a wide-eyed look at Shepard, refusing to believe what her senses were telling her. She took another shaky breath, unable to refute the scent she was picking up.

"Shepard?"

"Yeah?" she asked softly, still massaging her temples.

"Why is my brother's scent on you?"


	13. Busted

**I left it with a serious cliffhanger! Didn't want to leave you guys wondering for long, so I've marathoned out this chapter during my work shift!**

* * *

><p>Shepard had lived through a lot of horrors the past few years: geth, crazed biotics, merc groups, Saren, Sovereign, the Collectors, and even a premature Reaper made from humans. She decided, then and there, standing in that elevator, that she would face them all again-<em>all at once<em>-if it meant she wouldn't have to answer the question Solana Vakarian had just asked her.

She and Garrus had been in such a rush to intercept Sidonis that they'd thrown caution to the wind. _Of course_ she still carried Garrus' scent. She slowly turned to Sol, heart racing. "We were, ah... sparring?"

"Uh huh," Sol snapped. "With your clothes off, maybe." Shepard whirled to face to wall again. "I'm not stupid, Shepard, and I wasn't asking why the scent was there. I know perfectly well _why_. Just not why his scent is on _you_, a _human_, his _commanding officer_." She lowered her voice, muttering to herself, "I mean, of all the people he could choose to play around with on shore leave..." She glanced back up, catching Shepard's mildly scandalized look. "No offense. It's just that it's typical for turians, my brother included, to pick up casual partners while off-duty. Casual, meaning someone they might never see again. Not a crewmate and certainly not a commanding officer. That way if the encounter goes sideways, you aren't stuck on a ship with one another."

Shepard let out the breath she'd been holding. "It, ah... hasn't been an issue."

Sol gaped at her. "This isn't the first time it's happened?"

"Not... exactly." Shepard wanted to melt through the floor.

"_Not exactly_?" Sol asked. "What, _exactly_, is going on between you two?"

The elevator pinged and Shepard rushed out of the car. "Sol, can we maybe talk about this _after_ I've dealt with Aria?"

"Shepard," she pressed, circling in front of the commander to block her, "it's a simple question."

"It isn't a simple answer," Shepard replied, side-stepping her and trudging ahead.

Sol hung back, fists clenched, and shouted, "That's my brother you're screwing around with!" Shepard stopped and faced her again. "It isn't polite for a turian to turn down his commanding officer. If you're just abusing your position..." She didn't finish her sentence, catching the angry gleam in Shepard's eyes.

"Solana, I wouldn't do that," Shepard hissed, her voice raised enough that it was drawing the attention of people nearby. Noticing the crowds staring, Shepard wrangled in her voice. "I'm about to talk to one of the most influential asari in the Terminus Systems. I can't afford to lose my composure right now. We'll _talk _about this _later_."

Sol flinched a little at her tone and nodded hesitantly. She didn't like waiting, but Shepard was radiating authority and, unlike her brother, she was a "good" turian. Sol silently damned her subordinate instincts as she followed Shepard into Purgatory.

* * *

><p>Aria was on one of the lower lounge levels of Purgatory, kicked back on a couch. She wasn't surrounded by her normal entourage and appeared rather bored. Shepard descended into the lounge, earning a half-smirk from the asari.<p>

"I see you got my message," Aria said.

"What do you want, Aria?" Shepard grumbled.

"Well, that's no way to greet an old... _friend_," she purred. "Especially when that friend is willing to give you an army."

"Fine," Shepard muttered, sitting on the adjacent couch. Sol stayed at the top of the stairs. "Who do you have and what's the catch?"

"As always," Aria began, "I have the Blue Suns, Blood Pack, and Eclipse wrapped around my finger. I give the word and they're yours." Aria shifted forward, closer to Shepard. "You just have to do a little grunt work for me."

"Send me a mission statement and I'll look into it," Shepard said. "I'm not keen on working with a bunch of mercs, but with the Reapers here, I can't exactly turn down extra guns."

"I knew you'd see it my way," Aria said, leaning back. "You always were reasonable, Shepard. It'll pay off in the end."

Shepard rose from the couch, treading toward the stairs. "I'll be back. And next time you can tell me all about how Cerberus managed to boot you off Omega."

* * *

><p>On the elevator, Sol eyed Shepard expectantly, her mandibles tapping her jaws furiously. The commander didn't immediately speak, so Sol prompted, "Your business with Aria is over now."<p>

"I know," Shepard said.

"You have some explaining to do," Sol urged.

Shepard whirled on her. "What do you want me to say, Sol? You already know what's going on. Are you expecting me to apologize for it?"

"I _don't _know what's going on," Sol growled. "I haven't known _anything_ for the better part of _three years_ now." She straightened her shoulders, determined to stand up to her human superior. "I don't like being left in the dark, Shepard. My brother and I used to be close. Hell, the first time he went out on the Normandy, he talked about your missions in such length that I was ready to shoot myself if I had to hear _geth_, or _Saren_, or _Shepard's the best commanding officer I've ever served under_ one more time. Then, you _die_ or _whatever_ and he suddenly drops off the map."

Shepard watched her, listened. She could pick up on the shaky undertones in Sol's voice, but didn't exactly know what they meant. When the elevator reached the Presidium Commons, the two stepped out, veering to an empty alcove to talk.

Sol continued, "There's obviously a lot that's happened that I don't know about, and I know I can't expect you to tell me everything." She hung her head, leaning against the wall. "But, I'm not used to Garrus being so closed off. It isn't right."

"I know you're worried," Shepard said, "but he's been through a lot. It's not easy for him to talk to anyone about it."

"Except _you_?" Sol scoffed.

"No, not even me," Shepard replied. "I still don't know about everything that happened while I was dead." She added, "I _was_ dead, Sol. There was nothing underhanded behind it, and I didn't abandon my crew. I was spaced and Cerberus resurrected me. Don't know how, but it isn't important anymore."

Solana was quiet, her mandibles whirling as she processed the information. She couldn't really wrap her head around it. Death? _Resurrection? _It didn't seem possible, but Sol really had no other choice than to believe her. She shoved those thoughts aside, bringing her previous, nagging questions back to the table. "I'm assuming you're the one that started this... whatever it is."

"Officially, yeah," Shepard said.

"Just so you know," Sol said, "I'm not surprised that he'd take you up on the offer. It's... sort of an honor to be chosen by your commanding officer, especially if it's someone you respect." She pulled away from the wall, staring intently at Shepard. "But I'm worried about your intentions. Perhaps I just don't understand human social etiquette, but I wouldn't have guessed that you were at all interested in my brother. Turians are much more straightforward. I'm not accustomed to humans, who flirt without actually wanting something or show no outward signs of interest only to pop up covered in someone's scent."

"I am being discreet," Shepard said. "I didn't feel like stirring up a confrontation with you or your parents."

"So you've just been hiding it?" Sol snapped. "Shepard, that isn't something turians do. If you're sleeping with someone, you own up to it. Covering it up, for any reason, just makes it look like you're ashamed."

"I'm not," Shepard defended.

"Then what is he to you?" Sol barked. "Because it seems like you're playing games."

"It isn't a game, Sol," she said. "We both agreed that it would be better not to mention it to you. The Reapers are more than enough to worry about."

"How long has this been going on?" Sol asked, waving her hands in what Shepard assumed was anger.

Shepard sighed, deciding to just take the plunge. "Remember when we came to Palaven to see your mom? About two months before that."

Sol's mandibles went slack, her expression changing to something mildly horrified. "Nearly a year? Are you _kidding me_?"

"No," Shepard said, "and it would've happened long before that if I'd realized sooner that I had to, very blatantly, make the first move." She added, "And this may not make you feel any better, but we weren't hiding it before we rescued you from Palaven. The Normandy crew knows about us, they're just keeping quiet out of respect."

"My parents and I are the only ones one that damned ship that _don't_ know about you?" Sol screeched. "How the _hell_ did you manage that?"

"It wasn't easy," Shepard grumbled.

"Unbelievable," Sol gasped, taking a step away from Shepard. "This whole time..." She regarded Shepard closely, then asked, "Just how serious is this?"

"How serious are you with Chellick?" Shepard countered.

Sol jolted, mandibles fluttering in embarrassment. "That's irrelevant! Chell and I are... it's mutually beneficial!"

"Why so flustered?" Shepard teased, feeling better now that she had the upper hand in the conversation.

"None of your damn business!" Sol spat.

"I'd say you like him, Sol."

"Of course I like him," Sol growled. "I wouldn't sleep with him if I didn't like him. You're dodging my question! How serious are you?"

Shepard laughed. "_I wouldn't sleep with him if I didn't like him_."

"You can't just assume it's the same as my... complication," Sol muttered. "I... may or may not consider mating with him." She glared, adding, "But don't you dare mention that to anyone. See. Not the same."

Shepard grinned. Sol didn't seem to be entirely too upset about the whole situation. Might as well just tell her. "You're right. It's not exactly the same, because we've already..."

* * *

><p>It was simple enough for Garrus to pull some strings and get the tracer placed on his old squadmate. Bailey was just underhanded enough that he had no reservations skirting the law on occasion, especially not when it was a favor to one of Shepard's men. With that done, Garrus moved up to the C-Sec weight rooms to wait for Sol and Shepard. He rested against the wall, composing himself.<p>

He'd begrudgingly agreed to spar with Sol when they returned, but he didn't want to go overboard and injure her newly healed leg. If he didn't lower his anxiety a bit more, he could easily get carried away. After a few minutes of quiet, he was beginning to feel better, more relaxed. That is, until he took a meditative breath and was flooded with Shepard's scent, which was still clinging to his skin. He jolted back to his anxious state, knowing that it was very obvious who he'd been with, knowing that it would be just as easy for someone to notice it on Shepard.

Shepard, who had gone into a closed-up elevator with his sister.

"Shit," he cursed, pacing nervously. "Shit, shit, _shit_." All that careful planning, the lengths they'd gone to to keep their relationship hidden... it was all for nothing. Sol would _definitely_ know, and she would _definitely _confront them about it. Garrus just hoped he could reason with her, keep her from taking it to their mother. Or, worse yet, their father. Garrus shuddered, suddenly hit with the full reality of how Aetius would react if he found out. It wouldn't just be a heated argument.

As he tried to formulate a plan of what to say to Sol, she and Shepard rounded the corner. Shepard's face was almost apologetic, her features curved in distress. And Sol... oh, she was _livid_. His sister was instantly too close, backing him into the wall. She seized his shirt by the collar, stretching it to the side so she could see his neck.

When she caught sight of the semi-circle scarring of Shepard's bite, she shoved him, yelling, "You _bastard_!"

"Sol, calm down," Garrus pleaded, grabbing her by the shoulders.

"No!" she snarled back. "You've not just been hiding the fact that you're sleeping with Shepard, but that you're _mated to her_? Have you lost your mind? Do you have any idea how pissed Dad's going to be?"

"He won't be," Garrus warned, "because you aren't going to tell him."

"The hell I'm not!" Sol argued.

"You're not," Garrus ordered. "There are bigger things to worry about. I don't need Dad breathing down my neck while I'm trying to focus on fighting the Reapers."

"You can't hide it forever, you know," Sol hissed.

"And I won't," he said. "Once this war is over, everyone will know, but _I'll _be the one telling them."

"You..." Sol gave him another good shove, looking betrayed. "You stupid... why didn't you tell _me_?"

Garrus shoved her back. "Have you _seen_ the way you're acting?"

"I'm only acting this way because I had to find out through _Shepard_, and not even because she told me but because I _smelled_ you on her!" She jabbed her fist into his stomach, knocking his breath out momentarily. "You're such a jerk, brother!"

He caught his breath and gasped, "You would've been mad either way."

She balled up her fist again and clocked him square in the jaw. Garrus withstood the abuse, knowing she'd eventually tire of using him as a punching bag and come back to her senses. He was actually a little glad she was responding with violence. When they'd argued as children, a physical tussle had always ended better than one in which she quietly walked away. Fist fights had always resolved their problems, allowing her to vent, and she'd typically apologize afterward. The alternative, a verbal fight cut short by the silent treatment, usually led to her going off on her own to plot revenge, most often something involving their father ripping Garrus a new one.

She landed a few more blows into his chest, each hit becoming a bit weaker as she calmed down. Finally, she bumped his chest with the side of her fist, letting her hand remain there. "Stupid, stupid Garrus," she muttered, breathing heavily. "Why don't you tell me anything anymore? I don't like it."

"_That's_ what you're angry about?" Garrus asked, chuckling. "Not that she's a superior officer or a _human_ or anything logical, but that I didn't _tell you_ about it?

"I could care less _who_ you end up with, Garrus," Sol hissed. She threw in one last, half-hearted shove. "This is me we're talking about. You really think I'd give you shit about her being human."

"Yes," he deadpanned.

She gave an irritated click. "You think I'd _actually _be mad?"

"Wouldn't you?" he asked.

"No," she replied instantly.

"Oh," he said. "I really thought you would be."

She put a little extra effort into smacking his arm. "Jerk. You should know me better than that." She circled her arms his chest, squeezing him in a tight hug. "Don't shut me out anymore, or I'll have to pummel you for real."

He chirped affectionately at her, nuzzling the plates on top of her head. "Fine. I won't keep anything else from you. I swear."

Sol pulled away, making a satisfied trilling noise. "Good. No more secrets. Your face?"

Garrus laughed, knowing he should have expected that. "Gunship," he said. "Shot a missile at me."

"A missile?" she gasped. "When? Where?"

"Omega, about seven months ago."

"Why were you on Omega?"

As he spoke, Garrus walked over to Shepard and wrapped his arm around the slope of her shoulder. He pulled her into his side, guiding her into the weight room, Solana close behind them. "Well, I ended up there because I got sick of all the crap on the Citadel..."

* * *

><p><strong>And so he finally tells Sol all the crap she wants to know. The ending is quick, but I intended for it to be that way to show how laid-back Garrus and Sol's relationship is. I see they as the type of sibling that wouldn't really stay mad at each other for long.<strong>

**Wow. The last chapter got more reviews in a 24 hour period than ANY of the other chapters! You guys are rock stars, for real! Hopefully, I'll have another chapter up in the next few days.  
><strong>


	14. Low Blow

**A quick chapter! I wanted to get some friendly sparring out of the way before I dove back into plot-heavy chapters. It's short, but the last half of this week has been very busy for me. I've been visiting family and shopping and eating really good food, so spring break 2012 has been really good for me! **

**Also, I was so impressed to log in and see so many reviews after the last chapter was posted! It totally brightened my week, guys, so thank you so much! The Shakarian community has been so kind and supportive. I couldn't ask for a better fanbase!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Watching the turian siblings fight was quite the eye-opening experience for Shepard. Sure, she'd sparred with Garrus before, but her hand-to-hand style was vastly different from his. Solana, though more lithe and fluid, was using the same style with minimal variances. The only visible adjustments she seemed to be making to the technique incorporated extra footwork, ducking and dodging in ways that stretched and tested her newly healed leg. Garrus was also being considerably less aggressive with his blows. However, the flurry of punches was impressive enough that Shepard couldn't help but want to see them fight at full capacity.<p>

The match had stretched on for nearly half an hour, but neither of them seemed to be tiring. Turian stamina would allow them to fight for hours, so Shepard wasn't entirely sure how a winner would be determined. After watching a bit more, she noticed that they were subtly trying to knock one another off balance. She assumed the victor would be the one who could take the other to the ground. Even that would take time, though, as both were holding their positions well. They also weren't taking the fight entirely too seriously.

It had become fairly amusing to watch, actually. The two circled each other, crouched, arms held out to the side to intercept attacks. Garrus struck and Sol dodged easily, ducking to his side. He swiveled, avoiding a slice that was meant to clip his stomach. He grabbed the lip of her cowl, trying to force her to the floor. She snarled and clicked out an untranslatable string of words that sounded quite nasty, kicking Garrus to knock him away. Garrus stabilized himself, clicking back a similar-sounding sentence. Shepard could recognize the playful lift in his voice, though.

_Trash talk_, Shepard decided. She sat forward on her bench, watching intently.

A few blows later, they upped their game. Instead of dodging every swing, Sol threw up her arms to counter, the plates of her forearms clacking against Garrus' and grinding as she diverted his arms away. She chirped out an insult again, suddenly regretting it when Garrus lunged forward and tackled her to the ground. After tumbling around for a bit, Garrus came out on top, pinning Sol's arms behind her back. She struggled, barking out indignant profanities, but couldn't gain leverage over him.

He looked over at Shepard, mandibles flared in a grin. "Call it, Shepard."

She laughed, giving a quick count to three. "I'd say you win this round."

He released Sol, and she sat up, growling, "You're heavier than me."

"Weight has nothing to do with it," Garrus said. "Now, lack of skill..."

"Ass," she snapped.

"You haven't fought in a while, have you?" Shepard asked. "You said you left your unit to take care of your mom."

"That's right," Sol said, stretching out her healed leg and rubbing her shin. "Haven't hit the field since Mom was hospitalized."

"Looks like you've stayed in top condition, despite that."

"I'm not at my best," Sol replied, "but I have tried to keep myself in check." She laughed a little. "Of course, Mom has a tendency to throw things if she thinks you aren't paying attention, so you learn to stay alert."

"She _throws things_?" Shepard asked.

"To keep us on our toes," Garrus added, taking a seat on the bench beside Shepard. "I think she actually started it after Dad had the bright idea to ignore her after an argument. It became a type of training exercise for us." He motioned between himself and Sol.

"Never know when to expect it," Sol said, "so it forces you to be ultra-aware of your surroundings at all times." She added, "It's nothing dangerous, mostly." She suddenly remembered something and said, "Except once in the hospital."

Shepard looked at her questioningly and Garrus asked, "What happened?"

"She hit a low point, was on a trial treatment that didn't help at all," Sol replied. "She was really incoherent, actually forgot who I was. I came into the room, just like always, and she freaked out and nailed me." Sol formed a fist and knocked her knuckles against her temple, where Tacita had hit her. "They had to call Dad in to calm her down."

"That's horrible," Shepard gasped.

"There were other times when she couldn't remember things," Sol said, "but she didn't usually become violent."

"I'm glad we got her on the salarian's treatment," Garrus muttered. "I don't think I could handle seeing her like that."

"It was tough," Sol agreed. "Thankfully, she was only that bad for the month that she tried the one treatment. Most of the others protected her memories, at least."

Garrus focused his attention on the floor. Guilt had formed a pit in his stomach. The whole time his mother had been sickest, he'd been playing vigilante on Omega. He really couldn't blame Sol for being so angry at him before. She seemed to be over it now, however, and hadn't said anything negative after he'd explained what had happened on the corrupt station.

Sol could see him descending into deeper thoughts and quickly dragged him back. "It's probably a good thing you didn't come around on a really bad day, thinking about it. Most of the time, she'd remember everything up to a year or two back. I'd come in without you, and she'd keep asking where you were and how things were going on the Normandy."

Garrus shuddered. "Yeah, just what I would've wanted to hear." He unconsciously leaned into Shepard's shoulder, just another reassurance that she was there. She shifted her weight back against him, earning a slight smile.

Sol eyed them, unamused. "You sure your little hook-up didn't happen _before_ she died?"

"It didn't." He glanced over at Sheard and quietly added, "And not because I wasn't thinking it."

"I tried," Shepard hissed back, "but subtlety is lost on you."

Sol laughed, sounding very much like her mother, and stood, arching her back in a stretch. "Care for a round, Commander? You said you've fought Garrus before. Or was that just a lie to disguise how he was _actually_ keeping sane aboard the ship?"

Garrus mumbled out a few embarrassed words in his hometongue, earning another trilled laugh from his sister. Shepard rose from the bench, cracking her knuckles. "No, we've sparred plenty of times."

"Good," Sol chirped. "Never had a friendly match with a human before. Hope you don't mind if I fight you like a turian."

Shepard stepped within striking range, taking a defensive stance. "Wouldn't have it any other way."

Sol grinned and threw the first punch. When Shepard blocked it, she feinted, ducked, and tried to sweep Shepard off her feet. The rest of the match proved quite difficult, not because Sol's skills were superior to Shepard's, but because she was so damned _fast_. She'd been playing around with Garrus, but had apparently brought her best moves to the fight with the commander. Shepard would actually venture to say that Sol was a better hand-to-hand fighter than her brother, simply because her smaller frame worked to her advantage.

As the match progressed, Shepard became more winded, a side effect of her human physiology. She had plenty of stamina for certain _activities_, but prolonged sparring wasn't really one of them. As a vanguard, she relied heavily on her biotics to take out her enemies while she caught her breath or reloaded her guns. Stripped of her biotics (because she _definitely_ wasn't going to bring them into a friendly match), she wouldn't last long against Solana.

She'd had the same problem the first few times she'd fought with Garrus. Only after she'd found a way to exploit his bulkier frame had she been able to win against him. Sol's agility complicated things. To take her down, Shepard would have to find a structural weakness, a place without plating where she could land a decent blow. Unfortunately, she wasn't nearly as versed in female turian anatomy as she was in that of males, so pinpointing a fleshy spot would be a bit challenging.

As Sol rushed at her, Shepard ducked and planted her shoulder in her stomach, planning to use her own force against her. Shepard was surprised when her shoulder met with with toned muscle instead of segmented plates, like she would've encountered on Garrus. Sol gasped, stumbling back and clutching her stomach. Shepard let her catch her breath but held a defensive position.

Garrus laughed a little too loudly, and Shepard threw him a questioning stare. He explained, "Turian females aren't plated around their abdomens. To hit a woman there during a friendly match, while she isn't wearing armor, is roughly the social equivalent of kicking a human man in the groin. It's, ah, funny, but..."

"Kind of... a bitch move," Sol finished weakly. She fell back and splayed out on the floor. "I give... spirits that hurt..."

Shepard suddenly felt terrible. "I didn't know," she said quickly, hovering beside Sol. "I'm really sorry."

"S'ok," Sol muttered, laughing half-heartedly. "Just... please don't do that again."

Garrus appeared next to his sister, offering a hand to help her up. She took it hesitantly and allowed him to haul her to her feet. She wobbled, coughing once to dispel the aftershock of the stunning blow. Irritated, but hardly serious, Sol glared at Garrus and snapped, "Your mate's a bitch."

"She's a brilliant fighter, Sol," Garrus chided. "She instinctively knew your weakest point."

Sol groaned, still holding her midsection. "Can't remember the last time I took a gut-shot." She eyed Shepard warily. "Is it not painful for a human to be hit in the stomach?"

"Of course it is," Shepard said. "We just guard ourselves better because those hits aren't off-limits." Again, she apologized, "Sorry, I was expecting you to have plating like Garrus."

"No," Sol corrected. "Abdominal plating would make pregnancy a little... difficult. As I understand it, turians and humans carry children the same way."

"But you have plating to protect against radiation," Shepard said, confused. "How is it that your children don't become exposed?"

"Thicker skin?" Sol guessed. "Advanced internal structure? There's something there to compensate for the lack of plating."

"I see," Shepard hummed.

"Good match, at any rate," she said. "Should've have my guard up." She turned to Garrus again. "You offered lunch forever ago."

"I did," he responded. "We can go now, if you want."

"Sure," Sol replied. "I'm send Jack a message, too. She should be done with her Alliance business by now." She leaned closer to Garrus, inhaling. "And you might want to shower off before we go anywhere public. Your scent is masked more now, but I can still tell you two weren't just sparring or something. A change of clothes wouldn't hurt, either."

Garrus nodded. "Good looking out." He squeezed her arm affectionately. "Go find Jack. We'll meet you later."

"Meet in _half an hour_," Sol urged. "No time for you two to screw around."

Garrus chuckled, joining up with Shepard at the door. He leaned in to her, mandibles brushing her ear, and whispered, "I think she's underestimating me."

* * *

><p><strong>My schedule returns to normal starting tomorrow, so the next chapter won't be out for another week or so. It'll be a long one, though, so be prepared! Next time: everyone finishes their business on the Citadel and they head into space again!<strong>


	15. Recruit

**I was feeling nostalgic and dug up my old account for funsies. I was horrified by both my terrible writing style and the fact that I was writing raunchy porn fiction at age 16. O.O This chapter won't contain a mature scene, unfortunately. **

**And I'm sorry it's taken this long to get this posted! I've been getting back into the swing of things, which included a trip to the local dairy farm to don the dreaded shoulder-high vet gloves. I only wish I was kidding.**

**Also, I've been submerging myself in the Mass Kink community, so I've been spending a lot of time reading and not enough time writing. ^.^;**

* * *

><p>Shepard's hair was still damp when they walked into the restaurant and located Sol and Jack. She and Garrus joined them in the booth. Shepard took a seat with Jack and Garrus slid in beside Sol. Jack smirked and said, "Glad you two finally had to spill. It was <em>really<em> hard to not talk about it."

"You think it was hard for _you_," Shepard grumbled. "Try keeping it hidden on a relatively small ship when you're the one _involved_. Now that's hard."

"You might be overreacting," Sol said, waving a waitress over. "Mom probably won't care."

Garrus scoffed, "Mom isn't the one I'm worried about."

"C'mon, the worst Dad can do is... uh... disown you."

"Thank you, Sol, I feel so much better now," Garrus groaned.

The waitress arrived, and the group placed their various orders. When she left, they resumed talking. Jack was the first to speak up again. "Say your old man is pissed enough to drop you. What's the big deal?"

"There's a huge emphasis put on familial ties," Garrus said. "To be stricken from my colony would mean I'd have to forgo all contact with my family and burn off my tattoos."

"What's left of them," Sol chirped absently. Garrus shot her an irritated glare. "What? I can't get over it. Anyway, I doubt Dad will do something so extreme. I mean, really, do you think Mom and I would just let him disinherit you?"

"No," he muttered, unconvinced.

"Stop worrying," Sol snapped. "I think you should just tell them. Whatever reactions they have will be much worse if they catch wind of this from somewhere else before you have a chance to tell them."

"Maybe," Garrus said, "but we're about to be on a ship with them for an undetermined amount of time. I'd like to postpone any anger as long a I can."

"Whatever," Sol shot. "Do what you want. Just don't come whining to me if this blows up in your... face..." She snorted out a laugh, amused by her unintentional "rocket to the face" pun.

"Remember survival training, when we were kids?" Garrus growled. "I should've let that _klixen_ eat you."

"You would've missed me," Sol said, still singing out a laugh.

"Only a little," he said, bumping shoulders with her.

"Your parents had you fighting _klixen_ when you where children?" Shepard gasped. "Isn't that a little extreme?"

"It wasn't all that bad," Sol argued. "Turian children undergo survival training at a very young age. It can be intense sometimes, but our parents wouldn't have just left us out there alone. They were both within range, just in case something went wrong."

"We also had to learn how to maintain a camp and hunt with bladed weapons," Garrus added. "It's much less severe than what krogan put their children through."

Sol giggled, recalling something. "Remember when Dad snuck into our camp?"

Garrus joined her in laughter, explaining to Shepard and Jack, "He thought he'd pull a fast one, teach us to be wary of intruders. Shook down our campsite and took some of our supplies." He grinned smugly. "He and Mom had set up separate camps around us, formed a perimeter. We beat him at his own game by enlisting in Mom's help. The next night, we all infiltrated his camp and took everything except his underarmor and a hunting knife."

"Your Mom helped you?" Shepard asked. "Doesn't that kind of defeat the purpose of survival training?"

"Not really," Sol said. "We needed the help of someone more powerful than ourselves. So, we offered to give Mom a share of the food we caught in exchange for assistance. It was a mutually beneficial alliance. Dad was actually proud that we'd thought of it."

Shepard chuckled. "Little tacticians, weren't you?"

Jack had grown very quiet and was staring at the table. Shepard stole a glance over at her, wondering if the biotic was thinking about her own childhood "survival training." It certainly hadn't been a game for Jack, and she was never given the option of finding allies. Shepard nudged her. "When are they shipping you out?"

Jack snapped out of it. "Tonight. I'm catching a transport tonight."

"It's going to be quiet without you, Jack," Shepard said. "And Mordin and Tali aren't coming with us, either."

"They aren't?" Jack gasped. "Is the Alliance sending you more soldiers? You won't have a ground squad left if they don't."

"I'm sure they can spare _somebody_," Shepard said.

"If not," Sol said, "I can try to pull some strings and get some guys from my old unit relocated."

"Thank you, but I doubt they'd release them," Shepard argued. "With Palaven under attack, I'm sure they won't want to reassign any able-bodied soldiers to a human vessel."

"Maybe," Sol said.

"So, what is your history, exactly?" Shepard asked. "You've said you were an infiltrator."

"Yeah," she replied. "I'd reached Lieutenant rank by the time Mom got sick and was the commanding officer of the Ninth Platoon. We were a side branch of the turian Blackwatch, mostly sent on small-scale covert missions. Gathering info, discretely silencing those who threatened the hierarchy, stuff like that. We were quickly becoming one of the best infiltration units." Her voice was clear and proud. "When I left, they were assigned a new CO, but he was killed in action a few months back. I'm not sure who's leading them now."

"So you might actually be able to command them again?" Shepard assumed.

"If I could make a strong enough appeal," Sol replied. "If it happens, I'll have them join us. They'd be a great asset."

"We'll look into it," Shepard said.

"Now," Garrus began, "if Jack can just whip some biotics up for us, we'll be set."

Jack scoffed, twiddling her thumbs. "We'll see."

* * *

><p>Pallin shuffled through his papers, becoming more bogged down than ever as he passed over several packets of temporary residence forms. Refugees were flooding in at an even higher rate, and Pallin knew that soon they would have to turn people away. He stamped the packets and filed them in the "let Chellick deal with this" folder, trying not to think about denying anyone safety.<p>

He was startled when his office door flew open and his old friends, Aetius and Tacita, invaded his office. Tacita gave him a disappointed click, walking forward and snatching up the papers he'd been signing. "We've been trying to contact you."

"I've been working overtime to keep the Citadel from erupting into total anarchy," he replied. "Sorry if I've been a bit unreachable."

His tone was sharp enough to irritate Tacita. She dropped the papers back onto the desktop and circled around the desk to stand beside him. She quickly pulled his chair out and tugged him up by the arm. "I believe it's time for a lunch break."

"Cita, I don't have time for-"

"Get moving," she demanded, shoving him toward Aetius, who was chuckling at his friend's hopeless expression. Pallin accepted defeat, locking the door as they exited.

* * *

><p>Pallin sat across from the mated couple, silently glad that they'd stolen him from his work. He'd been going nonstop for days. Barely eating, barely sleeping, the only thing keeping him from losing his mind was his intense focus on his paperwork. With that taken away, a wave of exhaustion crashed into him, emphasized by his growling stomach.<p>

"They've got you running yourself ragged," Aetius observed. "You know this is only the beginning, don't you?"

"I'm sure," Pallin grumbled, clutching his stomach to ease the hunger cramps. "Soon, there won't be enough room on the Citadel to hold all the refugees. I prefer not to think about what will happen if the Reapers target us."

"You know they will eventually," Aetius assured. "They've focused on the homeworlds for the time being, but they targeted the Citadel three years ago. Don't think it will go unnoticed for long."

"Three years..." Pallin echoed. "You really believe everything Shepard said back then? You _really_ think it was a Reaper and not just the geth?"

"You _don't_?" Aetius shot back. "I won't pretend to agree with her methods of command, but she isn't a liar, Venari."

"I don't see how we could have beaten it," Pallin argued, "if it was actually a Reaper."

"They're just machines," Aetius said. "A single machine stood no chance against a fleet. Their strength is in their numbers."

"Well, it's a moot point now," Pallin hissed. "They're _here_ in _numbers _and we're practically defenseless." He nodded politely as an asari waitress came by and placed their drinks on the table. When the girl disappeared, Pallin stared back at Aetius, scoffing, "I thought our days in the Blackwatch would be the worst we'd ever face."

Aetius gave a humorless chuckle. "You and me both."

"Oh, please," Tacita spat. "The Blackwatch wasn't that bad. I stuck with it, even after you two dropped out for C-Sec."

"It's perfectly fine, as long as you enjoy being a dog of the Hierarchy," Aetius teased. "I have no problem following orders, but when they include blindly crawling through the muck of the universe for no apparent reason, I have to give pause. At least there's a clear purpose behind C-Sec."

"It was hardly orderly," Pallin argeed. "We were essentially Spectres without the luxury of being able to work alone. No one soldier should be given the type of individual authority we were given. It made it too difficult to work in the groups they forced us into."

"That's when you just grow some horns and take control," Tacita clicked. "If the team doesn't agree, make them agree. I didn't have much of a problem whipping them into formation."

"Well, you had to do _something_ to keep yourself entertained once we were gone," Pallin laughed.

"Too true," she said simply. The waitress returned with their dextro meals, and Pallin dug in hungrily. Tacita laughed, "Forget to eat this week?"

Pallin swallowed and replied, "You know me. Give me a task and I can't think of much else until it's done."

"I didn't realize refugee acceptance forms were such a hassle," Aetius said.

"They aren't," Pallin retorted. "Not for me, at least. I've been shoving them off onto Chellick."

Aetius made an annoyed chirp at the name. "You should find something more time-consuming for him to do."

"Refugee papers _are_ time-consuming," Pallin assured. "Why do you think _I'm _not taking care of them?"

"They obviously aren't," Aetius argued. "He's had plenty of time to fool around with my daughter."

Pallin gave a sudden burst of raspy laughter, drinking to clear his throat. With certainty, he said, "_That's_ what this is about."

Tacita shoved her mate lightly. "You should give him a chance. He's never done anything to warrant your disapproval."

"He's weak," Aetius snapped.

"He's a cop, not a soldier," Tacita shot back. "And he's always been good to Solana."

"And he's vying for my position," Pallin added. "If I ever retire, he'll be first in line as executor."

"_Never_ retire," Aetius ordered.

"Credentials, or lack of them, aren't going to influence her," Tacita said. "If she wants to choose him, she's going to."

"I won't let her," Aetius said bluntly.

"_You _won't sway her if it's what she wants. She's just as bull-headed as you."

"She inherited that from _you_," Aetius barked.

Pallin chuckled and insisted, "Aetius, she's exactly like you and you _know it_. Now that son of yours..."

"...is exactly how I raised him to be," Tacita finished angrily. "I happen to be very proud of him, and I'll hear none of your insults, Venari."

"It's one thing to skirt the law for the sake of justice," Pallin fought. "It's something else entirely to disregard authority to pursue your own ideals."

"It's called _instinct_," Tacita growled, "and I believe _Garrus _was the only one on the entire Citadel who wasn't deluded by the lies of that damned _rogue Spectre_."

"Cita, that's hardly the point-"

"Isn't it?" she hissed. "I'm sure it's humiliating, knowing that my _hotheaded_ son was right and can now rub it in _both_-" She directed the statement to Aetius, as well. "-of your faces." The two men were silent for a moment, knowing that, for the most part, she was right. Though he'd gone about it in an unorthodox way, Garrus had gotten results.

Aetius derailed the arguement. "You said before that you have Chellick dealing with the refugee situation."

"Yes," Pallin replied, a little glad that the subject had changed. It was difficult to argue with Tacita, especially if the subject was something she was particularly passionate about.

"Then what are you caught up in?" Aetius asked. "You're obviously at your wit's end."

Pallin became quiet, staring and the table. He mulled over something wordlessly, debating whether or not to speak. Finally, he said, "There's something strange going on around here."

"Strange how?" Aetius muttered grimly.

"I don't want to make any assumptions," Pallin answered. "There's a war going on, people are in an uproar, and everything is going to hell. But..." He scanned the surroundings. "I also know that certain new players have been put into power. I'm afraid they may be using the chaos of the war to hide... something. I don't know what."

"Corruption within the Citadel?" Tacita mused. "You can't be that surprised."

"There are plenty of... crooked politicians out there." He deliberately avoided using the slur _barefaced_. "However... the leads I'm receiving are coming from... somewhere higher."

Aetius' eyes widened at the unspoken meaning of the words. _Somewhere higher_, meaning _higher than Pallin_, meaning... Tacita understood the implications, as well, her expression darkening. The only governing body with any real authority over Pallin was the Council.

"Surely not," Aetius murmured.

"I can't refute the things I'm seeing," Pallin said, his tone hushed. "I'm looking into it, but I have to be very discreet. I'm not sure what the repercussions might be if I'm wrong... or if I'm right."

"Venari, the newest one is dangerous," Tacita warned. She was referring to Udina. "For all I know, his politics could be spotless." She leaned in closer, whispering, "But I know how quickly he turned on his own Spectre, his most promising soldier, and I know that he's very vehement about advancing his people's position in the galaxy."

Pallin steeled himself. "Does Shepard trust him?"

"I... don't honestly know," Tacita said. "I know she isn't fond of him."

He took a shaky breath, preparing to ask a much harder question. "And Garrus?"

Tacita easily recalled several conversations with her son in which he had nothing kind to say about the human Councilor. She tried to determine the weight of his words, though. Was Garrus only angry because the human had wronged Shepard? Was it because he was just like every other two-faced politician? She stared back at Pallin and shook her head. "He never had anything good to say about _that one_, but his opinion was probably biased due to the treatment Shepard received."

"Fine," Pallin groaned. "I'll have to find out the hard way. Would've been nice to have a better lead."

"Be careful, Venari," Aetius insisted. "You might be treading on a landmine."

"No kidding," Pallin scoffed.

"Keep us updated," Tacita pleaded. "If you get in too deep, we'll find a way to help you. There's no reason to risk yourself."

"Right," Pallin said. He left it at that, deciding it best to move away from the topic. "Anyway, your time here is short, isn't it? Why waste it worrying? It's been months. What have you two been up to?"

* * *

><p>Shortly after lunch, a message from Admiral Hackett drew Shepard away from the group and down to the docks. Hackett promised a group of experienced Alliance soldiers and gave her an urgent mission, as well. There was apparently something important on Mars, a planet that had thus far escaped the Reapers' wrath due to its low population. This something, a prothean artifact of some kind, was being studied by Liara. Shepard's mission was to retrieve the artifact and extract Liara.<p>

_Simple enough_, she thought. _We'll grab the new crew from the docks, leave for Mars in the morning, then go get the primarch._

Garrus accompanied her to the docks, of course, while Sol and Jack split off toward the Wards. Jack had been muttering, "Need new clothes. If I'm gonna be an instructor, I need new clothes," so Sol had volunteered to come along.

The docks were packed tight with refugees, many of whom wore tattered clothing and looked as though they hadn't slept in days. A quarrel at the check-in station attracted Shepard's attention and, before she could move to the rendezvous point Hackett had sent, she had to settle a dispute between the clerks and a group of refugees. The clerks had begun turning people away, but a quick word from Shepard persuaded them to find some extra room.

Working their way through the maze of people, Shepard and Garrus came upon a relatively open area at the low end of the docks where several Alliance soldiers were playing cards with some children. Shepard loomed over the group, clearing her throat before announcing, "I'm looking for Lieutenant James Vega."

A burly, dark man waved at her from the far side of the table. He was wearing a t-shirt that stretched taut over his muscles, dog tags dangling around his thick, corded neck. As he spoke to the others sitting around him, the language he was using filtered through her translator like an alien tongue, meaning he was from a colony or somewhere on Earth that didn't use Universal English as its main language. It was rare to see someone of his background stationed so far out, and Shepard wondered if he'd been evacuated due to Reaper activity.

He played his hand and moved over to Shepard, saluting her. "Commander," he greeted. "Lieutenant James Vega. Admiral Anderson reassigned me."

"Anderson?" Shepard repeated. "You were stationed on Earth?"

"Yeah," Vega said. "I was evacuated, along with some other Alliance guys, and brought here until further notice."

"You're the answer to my request for soldiers?" Shepard guessed.

"We are," Vega replied. "Admiral Anderson and Admiral Hackett have given the go-ahead to board the Normandy when she's repaired."

"Good," Shepard said. "I was beginning to worry I'd be running a three-man squad."

"We've got your back, Commander," Vega assured. "And-" He motioned toward a stack of crates, where a woman in blue armor was perched. Shepard analyzed her, taking in the pristine armor, the neat black hair... her face, which Shepard knew all too well.

"Ashley?" she gasped. "Ash!"

Ashley Williams slid off the crates, walking quickly towards her. "Commander."

"Are you coming with us?" Shepard asked, glad to see a familiar face.

"Yes, ma'am," Ashley replied, a little too coolly. Her expression was stoic, unfeeling.

"Don't sound so excited," Shepard snapped sarcastically, a bit annoyed. Ashley was giving her the same look she'd given her on Horizon. She was treating her like an enemy.

"Sorry, ma'am," Ashley said mechanically. "I just don't know if you're the same Shepard I used to know."

"I'm not with Cerberus anymore, if that's what you mean," Shepard hissed.

"Sure," Ashley muttered, unconvinced. "I'll be aboard as soon as the doors are open." She side-stepped around the commander and began walking toward the front of the docks.

"What the hell was that?" Vega blurted.

"Nothing," Shepard spat, turning to Garrus. It took real effort on his part to not reach out to her when she was so obviously hurt. Instead, he offered her a sympathetic look and motioned in the direction they'd come from. Shepard nodded, ready to leave. She ordered, "Vega, have your men ready to take off as soon as the Normandy's released." She reached for a handshake, a little shocked by the size of the human man's hand. She tried to push aside the mixed feelings she had for Ashley and put on her best Commander Face. "It's good to have you aboard, soldier."

* * *

><p>They took the long route back to the hotel, snaking through the alleyways of the Wards. Shepard needed the time to rant or think or whatever it was she wanted to do, and no one in the Wards would pay her any mind if she suddenly decided to shout in frustration. The detour had been Garrus' idea. God, he knew her too well.<p>

The first leg of the trip, she stayed silent. For that short time, she preferred to just think about how Ashley had acted, how she most likely would continue to behave on the Normandy. As her thoughts became angry, saturated in the inky feelings of betrayal, she huffed and stopped in the middle of the alley.

Garrus, who was a step ahead of her, turned to look back at her, not daring to touch her. "Just let it out, Shepard."

Shepard twirled away from him, directing her hostility to the empty corridor behind them. She drew in a deep breath and shouted, "Ashley, you backstabber! I listen to your xenophobic, God-fearing, poetry-spouting _bullshit_, and this is all I get from you? I'm losing Jack and Tali and gaining _you_? What kind of sick joke is this?"

Her shoulders drooped a little and her voice waned. Her throat felt full of sand, eyes swollen. She wanted to cry, but also didn't want to give into it. She'd said her piece. Why couldn't she just leave it at that?

Garrus hovered behind her, suddenly blanketing her in a warm embrace. "Been practicing that?"

She laughed weakly. "Maybe a little bit."

"Feel better?"

She spun in his arms, planting herself into his chestplates. "Yeah. I do, actually."

"Ready to head back to the room?" he asked, nuzzling her hair. "We'll hole up for the rest of the night... order room service..."

"Sounds perfect," Shepard sighed, tiptoeing up to place a kiss on either of his mandibles. "One night left until take-off."

She pulled away from him, catching sight of a lusty grin. "We'll just have to make it count, won't we?"

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for hanging with me this long, everyone! I'll try to have a new chapter out in a week. Until then, enjoy and drop me a review if you liked it!<strong>


	16. Departure

__**I found myself with quite a bit of free time yesterday because my classes were cancelled. So... early update!**

* * *

><p><em>Her vision is hazy, as though she is half asleep or surging with adrenaline, and movement seems to be slowed somewhat. She catches every detail, knowing that these moments are important. She will only survive if she is aware of everything. Words, which she would otherwise not understand, have become less muddled since her captors placed that strange, orange bangle around her wrist. Of course, they shackled her hands with much more infuriating devices.<em>

_She struggles, pulling fruitlessly at the bindings around her wrists. They've covered her hands with some kind of heavy cloth gloves, rendering her talons useless. A similar material is wrapped around her feet, just in case she gets the bright idea to claw at her restraints with her toes. There is also a metal bar wedged and locked between her biceps, preventing her from sweeping her arms under her rear. A precaution against her chewing through the bindings, perhaps. She is surprised by her captors' ingenuity. Her previous handlers, the fleshy blue creatures, never bothered going to such lengths to hold her. If she were to break free in their camps, they'd just freeze her with their glowing powers. She assumes her new holders can't use the same powers. They must rely on tools or, in the case of that insufferable behemoth that took her down, brute strength._

_She stares at him across the camp, watches as he speaks to another of his kind-_and her kind_. She forgets that she is actually like them. The one he's communicating with is smaller, but obviously of higher status, seeing as how all the others are cowing down around him. Even with that trinket that decodes their words, it is difficult to fully comprehend what is being discussed. Mostly, she just reads the tones of their words, instinctively picking up on inflections. She can understand the emotion the words are meant to invoke because they pull at her very core in a way that no sound has before. The blue masters often spoke to one another, but their words were hollow. These sing to her, practically flowing in her veins._

_The small leader moves towards her, not appearing at all frightened when she hisses at him, baring every sharp tooth she has. Instead, he crouches down, making eye contact. The others watch her carefully, ready to attack should she lunge at their leader._

_He makes an odd noise (musical, uplifting), and says, "She's still one of us." His words emit a sensation the makes her chest feel swollen, but it isn't painful. Actually, it's almost a pleasant feeling. "I think she's useful."_

_He barks out an unfamiliar word that causes the beast that caught her to step closer. She cannot tell if it was a command or... no, this was more specific, a name, _his name_. She wants to hear it again, to commit it to memory. Her captor moves too near for comfort and she scoots away, not desiring any unnecessary contact. For good measure, she lets out the most threatening sound she can muster. Some of the ones standing around are taken aback by the noise, but not her captor. Oh no, he's not fazed by it at all and comes right up to the leader's side._

_The leader begins to speak again, and she listens closely, hoping he'll repeat the word. "Keep an eye on her. I see potential here, but it will take patience."_

_"Yes, sir," he replies. His voice isn't as deep as his tall stature would imply. He eyes her without any real emotion. Maybe curiosity, but only the slightest bit. His eyes are blue, sharp, calculating. _

_The leader stands and walks away, calling out a final order over his shoulder. "Oh, and Vakarian-" She jolts at the word. That was it! "-I won't stand for her being addressed by the title of some asari myth. She's a turian. Give her a turian name."_

_"Yes, sir," he (Vakarian, his name is Vakarian) says. "I'll think of something. Perhaps..."_

* * *

><p>"-cita. Tacita."<p>

She flopped over, feeling the sheets tug at the contours of her legs. The material was tangled around her and she noticed smeared blue face paint on her pillow. "I was restless," she assumed, given the state of the bedclothes. She looked up at her mate drowsily. "Did I keep you awake?"

"Not really," Aetius said, sitting on the edge of the bed. He was dressed, meaning he'd been up for a while already.

"You're lying," Tacita muttered.

"I've been up for a few hours," he admitted, "but you didn't wake me." He thumbed her cheekbone, trying to smooth her smudged paint.

She smiled at him. "I was having a nice dream."

"Were you?" She nodded to emphasize her point and sat up to nuzzle his neck.

"Is it time to leave already?"

"Almost," he replied. "The Normandy won't be released for another hour."

Tacita shifted out of bed and padded into the bathroom. "Departure time?"

"Two hours," he answered as she turned on the sink.

While she waited for the water to heat, she procured a tube of face cream from a small overnight bag on the counter. She squeezed some of the clear substance onto her fingertips and rubbed it across her painted markings. The paint bubbled slightly as enzymes in the cream dissolved it. Tacita then soaked a washcloth when the water temperature was high enough to steam up the mirror. She rung out the cloth, brought it to her face, and began scrubbing the paint off.

"I let Venari know we'd be leaving soon," Aetius said, "but we have time to go say goodbye, if you'd like."

"Can we?" she called back. "I'd like that." Once the markings were cleared and the cloth was sufficiently stained blue, she shuffled around her bag for her brushes and jar of paint. She uncapped the jar, readying the largest of her brushes in her opposite hand. "I'll only be a few minutes."

"Take your time," he replied, sliding into the bathroom behind her.

She raised a taloned hand to obscure her face. "Don't look! I haven't even started yet."

He chuckled, circling his arms around her waist. "You act like I've never seen you before." He rested his chin on the edge of her cowl, pressing his forehead against the plating on the back of her head.

"Don't laugh," she chided, dipping the brush and painting a thick line across her nose. "I'm not myself without your marks." She flicked her wrist to make the tip of the marking more dynamic. Once the general outline of all the lines was made, she switched to a smaller brush to bold out finer details.

He tilted his head to peer around her, his eyes following her movements in the mirror. "I like watching you repaint them, though."

"You're so strange." She made quick work of the markings, her years of practice allowing her to finish them in record time. She flipped the water on, turning it to the coldest setting. Cupping her hands under the flow, she collected some and splashed it up on her face, hissing at the icy surge. She could feel the paint settling, almost as though it was tightening. She made a few more splashes over her face, only satisfied when she no longer felt the composition of the paint changing. She inspected the glistening marks, pleased with her work, and turned to face her mate. "Do they look even?"

He snatched a towel in his claws and gently patted the stray water droplets from her face. "They're perfect."

* * *

><p>Solana groaned as her Omni-tool rang to life. With groggy difficulty, she dismissed the alarm and snuggled into Chellick's chestplates. He loosened his grip around her torso, dragging a claw down her spine. He teased, "I'm not going to let you leave. I've decided to keep you here."<p>

She scoffed, "I'd like to see you try."

He tightened his hold again. "I know. You're so stubborn." He nuzzled her brow, mixing her scent with his one final time. "Be careful out there, Sol, and let me know as soon as you're back on the Citadel again."

"I will," she promised. Slowly, she pulled away from him and rolled out of bed, grabbing her underarmor from the bedside table. After she'd slipped into it, she moved to her light armor, which she'd laid out the night before, and began clipping pieces on. Chellick sleepily rose and dragged himself to stand beside her, helping her fasten clasps. Tenderly, he smoothed her underarmor around her neck, his hand lingering at the junction between her throat and shoulder.

"Have you... thought any more about what I asked?" he questioned quietly.

She gazed up at him, her green eyes conflicted. "Chell, I'm going off to war. I can't think about anything else yet."

"I know, but..." He glanced away. "After it's over, if everything is okay, will I have waited for nothing?"

She inhaled sharply. "I... I don't know."

He stroked her mandible gently. "Will you even consider...?"

She shook her head, more in distress than as a negative response. "I don't know. I..."

"Sol, I'm not asking for a commitment now," he pushed. "I just want to know that you'd at least _consider_-"

"I'd _consider_ it, okay?" she blurted, unable to hold eye contact. When she finally gathered the courage to look at him again, he was grinning like an idiot. "I said _consider_. That's a big _maybe_, Chell. Stop looking at me like I've already said yes."

"It's a small victory," he laughed, squeezing her hands in his.

"Yeah, have fun celebrating with your refugee papers," she muttered, her mandibles whirling in embarrassment. She'd finally admitted to considering him as a potential mate. He _wasn't_ going to let her live this one down.

"Well, you have fun _considering_ while you play with Martians," he joked.

She smacked his arm. "There's no such thing as Martians, Chellick. Quit being ridiculous."

He clicked out a laugh, retrieving her pistol from the dresser for her. She took it from him quickly and whisked out into the foyer. As she made her way to the door, he called to her. "Sol, one last thing."

"What?" she asked over her shoulder.

"It's okay if you use blue," he said simply.

She whirled around with a confused chirp. "What?"

"I was just thinking," he said, sporting the most devious grin she'd ever seen him pull. "White wouldn't show up on your plates very well, so you can use blue. When you practice painting my marks, I mean."

The weight of his words hit her suddenly and she indignantly squeaked, "Who said I was going to-I'm not going to _practice_-"

"Be safe, Sol," he said smoothly. She hurriedly keyed the door open and rushed outside, hearing him laugh as she sprinted down the hall. Chellick quieted down a moment later, entering the kitchen for a glass of water. As he filled the glass, his Omni-tool lit up with a message. He was a little impressed that Sol had overcome her embarrassment enough to grace him with a reply. He pulled up the message as he brought his glass up for a drink.

[Just so you know, white is surprisingly complimentary. See you soon.]

He stared at the words as a mouthful of water poured past his lips. He comprehended the meaning behind the words, sputtering a little as he forgot to swallow and dribbled around the edges of his mandibles. He scrambled to wipe his face, reading the message again to be sure he'd understood it.

_White is surprisingly complimentary?_ How would she...? Spirits, she'd already practiced it. He'd suggested it as a joke, but she'd _already practiced it_.

_His markings_ had been on her face. He wondered what they would look like, if she'd elongate the strokes to make them prettier, as she did with her own family's markings. Hell, he wondered what she'd look like without the Vakarian clan mark splashed across her face. He thought about it a minute, imagining how his white marks would outline her mandibles, how her eyes would dart away shyly when she showed him for the first time.

He gulped down some more water, trying to drown his heart so it would stop beating so fast.

* * *

><p>Shepard lolled her head to the side, burying her nose into her pillow. She couldn't bring herself to look down her body at Garrus, who was crouching on the floor beside the bed, face nestled between her legs.<p>

Only a few short hours ago, he'd had an inkling to ask whether humans had an equivalent to blow jobs that could be performed on their females. After getting his answer, he'd hummed in thought, but didn't act on it. "We'll try it when there's more time," he'd said. Shepard had agreed, though she'd been a bit surprised, and soon after they'd settled in for sleep.

Apparently "when there's more time" meant "in the morning, before you wake up" because she was roused by an insistent, raspy turian tongue lapping at her folds.

He gripped her knees, spreading her legs apart to accommodate his mandibles, and traced her folds with his tongue. Shepard panted, clenching the sheets. "Gar... Garrus..."

He ceased his exploration. "Nice?"

"Very," she whimpered.

He chuckled, his mandibles flicking against her inner thighs, tickling. He tilted his head, nibbling her creamy skin, his canines leaving hot red lines. Her returned to her core, giving her one slow, deliberate lick, lavishing her from opening to clit. She knew from kissing him that his tongue was rougher than a human's, and she'd always enjoyed it, but _this_... kissing had nothing on this. Shepard rolled her hips, hissing as the plating of Garrus' lips grazed her clit.

He braced her hips, keeping her from moving, and suddenly plunged his tongue inside, earning a strangled moan from his mate. As he darted deeper, curling his tongue against her inner walls, he could taste a mix of her salty heat and his sweet musk, the product of their lovemaking before they'd gone to sleep. That he still remained inside her, even now, pleased him immensely, making him feel nearly territorial. He lapped at her with renewed vigor, purring happily as she writhed against him.

"Garrus, please," she begged, trying to pull away from him. He withdrew his tongue, feeling her retreat, and hoped he hadn't hurt her somehow. He knew better, however, when he glanced up and was met with a hungry look.

Garrus crawled onto the bed with her, settling between her legs and tugging her knees up over his hip spurs. He drew her closer, grazing his slick tip against her opening. "I don't know, Shepard, we have to be showered and down to the docks in less than an hour."

"Then you better get to work, Vakarian," she growled, "because we're not leaving until you finish this."

* * *

><p>When Shepard and Garrus arrived, dock workers were loading cargo crates and luggage onto the Normandy. Solana was already there, supervising the turian worker who was handling her things. He shoved one large case a little too roughly and she shouted a string of hissing, clicking profanities at him. When Shepard looked over at Garrus for a translation, he replied, "He's really young, probably not a day over seventeen, so she's lecturing him using undertones that imply she's his elder. Her guns are in that bag. She's essentially warning him to handle it carefully, lest one of them fire accidentally."<p>

"Sounds very, um, motherly," Shepard laughed. "_Don't touch that. You'll put an eye out._" She smiled at her mate. "Do turians tell their children that?"

"Something similar," Garrus said. "We tend to be more concerned over losing fingers." He flexed his three digits at Shepard.

She smirked, wiggling her fingers in return. "Humans have a couple of spares." She watched the activity of the dock for a moment, trying to estimate how many Alliance soldiers were present, how many people she recognized. She faltered, glancing around a bit frantically when she saw no really familiar human faces. "Garrus, do you see Ken and Gabby anywhere? Or Dr. Chakwas?"

He scanned the crowd. "I... no, I don't see them. Maybe they've already boarded."

"Let's go see Joker," Shepard insisted, slicing through the crowd toward the airlock.

* * *

><p>Joker was spinning in his chair, appearing very bored. Shepard loomed over him in the cockpit, not liking the annoyed look he gave her. "Commander," he greeted. "I'll be glad when we take off. Gettin' tired of Alliance grease monkeys crawling around <em>my<em> baby."

"I'm sure," Shepard replied tersely. "Are Ken, Gabby, and Dr. Chakwas already on board?"

"Nope," Joker spat. "Alliance brass sent Chakwas over to Huerta Memorial to help out." He pulled a very irritated face. "Ken just sent me this." He snatched a datapad from the console and tossed it to Shepard. A messenger interface was up on the screen.

[Joker, Being questioned for cerberus involvement. Gabby's here too. won't be there for takeoff.]

Shepard frowned at the screen. "What the hell is this? Ken and Gabby have already been cleared."

"Your former crew has been completely cycled out," Joker said. "Anybody that had Cerberus ties is gone now, even Gardner."

"I'm going to have a word with Hackett," Shepard growled, whirling out of the cockpit and breezing past Garrus, who had fallen back at the entrance of the airlock.

"Go back through the door where the Research Lab was," Joker called. "Past that is the new War Room. The comm terminals are hanging off to the side of the big console in there." Shepard turned to give him a questioning look. "Thing's are different now, Commander. Try not to get lost."

* * *

><p>Garrus broke away to go check out the new and improved battery while Shepard ventured back through the War Room. She instantly didn't like the new layout. Mordin's lab had been torn apart in favor of a seemingly meaningless security checkpoint. The table from the debriefing room was salvaged but moved, and the hallway leading back to the War Room was still unfinished. Cables hung naked from the walls, surrounded by loose crates.<p>

The War Room itself was impressive but very dark. Shepard mused that she'd have to install lamps in the room if she ended up spending much time there. She detoured to the side, to the comm terminals, and linked up with Admiral Hackett. His aged, scarred face appeared before her. "Commander, I trust you've met your new crew."

She frowned. "I met some of them yesterday." She straightened her stance. "Admiral, I'm missing some valuable members of my crew, including my top engineers and my doctor."

"Dr. Chakwas will rejoin with you after your Mars assignment," Hackett said. "After you have extracted Dr. T'Soni, you are to report back to the Citadel and report her findings to the Council. We have reason to believe that the prothean artifacts she's studying could be a key element in this war."

"Do I have temporary medical staff?"

"Not at the moment," he said. "Mars should be quick work. Get in, get the doctor and her research, get out. I expect you to be back on the Citadel in the next two days."

"Admiral, I had planned to set course for Palaven directly after we extracted Liara," Shepard argued. "We need to pull the primarch out of that system as soon as possible."

Hackett looked sympathetic, but stuck to his order. "The turians have held out for this long, Commander. A few extra days won't break them down."

"Sir, you don't know that."

"I do know that this artifact may be the key to victory," Hackett urged. "The men on Earth are sacrificing themselves to buy time for you to find our solution. The turians are now offering you the same sacrifice. It isn't nice to think about, Shepard, but it's the truth. Your priority is that artifact."

Shepard swallowed her pride, saluting him wearily. "Yes, sir."

"Give me the names of those you want back on your ship," Hackett offered. "I'll forward it through the proper channels so they'll have clearance to join you when you return."

"Thank you, sir," Shepard said mechanically. "Shepard out."

* * *

><p><strong>This chapter is a bit of a filler, and it's whole purpose was to answer the speculation about a certain lady-turian. Congrats to everyone who pieced together the clues! I'm not very observant, so I wouldn't have guessed if it weren't my story. <strong>

**We'll cover the Mars mission next time. My work shift tonight should give me plenty of time to start up a chapter.  
><strong>


	17. Mars

**We're at the Mars mission now, so there will be spoilers from here on. Just thought I'd give one last warning. I'm writing this under the assumption that everyone already knows how the mission goes, so I won't break down every little detail of the mission.**

* * *

><p>There were barely enough crew members to sustain the Normandy, Shepard noted, her head count totaling at thirteen, including the Vakarians and herself. She silently hoped that Hackett would keep his promise to return her old crew and add in some extra Alliance soldiers on top of that. Shepard assembled everyone in the CIC, sizing up the battle readiness of her men. Though they weren't expecting trouble on Mars, it wouldn't hurt to have a full squad just in case.<p>

She motioned to Solana, who was leaning against a console by the Galaxy Map with her parents. "Sol, you good to go?"

Sol straightened up, giving a quick claw salute. "Ready when you are."

Shepard nodded, scanning the remaining soldiers. Among them, Vega looked the most combat ready. "Vega, suit up." He saluted more stiffly, heading for the elevator. Shepard glanced at Garrus, planning on bringing him along as well, when Ashley cleared her throat.

"I can watch the Normandy while you're away," Ashley said quickly, eying Garrus. She knew Shepard would call on him next, as she always did on the first Normandy.

"I think Joker and EDI can handle it, Chief," Shepard muttered.

"It's actually _Lieutenant Commander_ now," Ashley scoffed. "Hackett suggested the promotion so I could take over in your absence."

Shepard grumbled, "_Actually_, I think you should come with us, _Lieutenant Commander_. We have to make up for lost time."

"But Hackett ordered-"

"I could care less," Shepard hissed, as Ashley moved closer to the platform. Shepard lowered her voice, speaking more directly to her former friend. "You don't just get to waltz in after all the time and take over. Not when you can't even look at me without _glaring_." Ashley took a shaky breath as Shepard turned to Garrus and shouted, "Vakarian, the Normandy's yours while we're out."

The seriousness of her voice struck him as quite funny, though his father, who jolted on the other side of the CIC, didn't find it amusing. Neither did Ashley. "Commander, he isn't even Alliance. He doesn't have the authority to-"

"This is more than just an Alliance vessel, and I just gave him the authority," Shepard cut. "Suit up, Williams. Unless you'd rather stay aboard to pout somewhere."

Her eyes narrowed. "No, ma'am. I'll be ready." She spun on her heels and joined Vega at the elevator.

Shepard descended form the Galaxy Map and met Garrus at the opposite side of the room. He chirped, "Commander?"

They grinned at one another like conspiratorial children. "I trust you'll have everything in order when we get back, _XO Vakarian_?"

"Naturally," he said. "Just remember you won't have your favorite sniper watching your back out there."

"I know," she said quietly. "See us off?" She motioned towards Sol.

"Sure." They crossed the CIC to where Sol, Tacita, and Aetius were standing. Garrus noticed his father eying him suspiciously but ignored it, reaching out to grip Sol's arm. "You ready for this, Sol?"

She grinned at him playfully. "You worried I can't handle a little rescue mission?"

Garrus argued. "When Shepard's involved, you never know when a thresher maw will just pop out of the ground or something."

"Thresher maw," Sol repeated. "On Mars. Right."

"That was just an example," Garrus defended. "What I'm saying is that things never go as planned. There's always some indoctrinated army or crazed cult or rabid fauna out to eat you."

"I get it," Sol muttered, raising her hands in defeat. "I'll be careful."

Tacita brushed Solana's arm lightly, flashy her a toothy smile. "Come back quickly." She glanced up at Shepard as she spoke, directing the order towards her, as well.

"This shouldn't take long," Shepard answered. She motioned toward the elevator. "Let's head on down."

"Right," Sol replied. She turned quickly to her parents, brushing mandibles with them (Shepard decided she'd really have to ask about that greeting) and clicking out what Shepard assumed was the turian equivalent of a goodbye.

Garrus close by them, they hailed the elevator, which Vega and Ashley had already used. Once inside and safely behind closed doors, Garrus nuzzled Shepard's hair gently, just enough to get a shiver-inducing contact without stirring up her scent. Sol gave a chiding chirrup. "Are you really that worried, Garrus?"

"You obviously didn't read those e-mails from the first Normandy days very carefully," Garrus scoffed. "Name me one mission we went on, _just one_, where something didn't go completely sideways. You can't. Because something _always_ happens."

Sol and Shepard both thought a minute, reviewing mission highlights from the good old days. Shepard was the first to speak, an triumphant expression on her face, "Collecting data disks."

"Like the ones the pyjaks took off with?" Garrus countered. "The pyjaks we had to chase halfway around the planet and down a mineshaft?"

Shepard glared at him. "It wasn't dangerous."

"Dangerous, no," he agreed, "but it was annoying, so it qualifies."

The elevator arrived at the shuttle bay and Shepard immediately rushed out to check the status of their shuttle, mildly horrified that Vega would be the one piloting. Garrus held his sister back a moment, leveling her by the shoulders. "Sol, listen," he said. "I know this is going to be quick and clean, but there's always a nagging worry in the back of my mind."

"Ever the pessimist," Sol chirped. "We'll be fine."

"I know," he said. "I'm just anxious because I won't be going with you. Shepard's brought me on nearly every assignment she's gone on since the day we met. She's gotten used to certain, ah, perks of having a sniper around." Sol was humming out a questioning harmonic, so he explained, "She tends to lose track of how many enemies are around her because she knows I'll take out any that come at her from her blind side. I don't know about that new human's fighting style, but I know that Williams relies on assault tactics. I just don't want-"

"Garrus," Sol cut. Her eyes locked with his, intense with an upcoming oath. "If anything happens, if any hostiles turn up, I won't let them touch her. Promise." She leaned up to graze her mandible against his, the same gesture she'd made with their parents.

"Thank you," he said tenderly, stepping back and palming the fringe above her brow plate. "I'm counting on you."

She grinned and turned away. As she made her way towards the open shuttle, she flippantly said, "How much trouble can one biotic get into anyway?"

* * *

><p>One headlong biotic charge into a group of Cerberus operatives later, Sol found herself eating her words. Before she or the other human soldiers could even ready their guns, Shepard threw her barriers out in a nova blast, knocking away the four bulky men that were closing in on her. Sol cursed, lifting her pistol to target a man who had rolled out from behind a vehicle. She took him down with one shot and sprinted up to Shepard's side.<p>

Williams and Vega took down the stragglers that popped out of cover behind some rocks as Sol reached Shepard. The commander was surveying the area, looking for more Cerberus agents and analyzing the bodies of the ones they'd taken out. She also took a moment to examine the men that Cerberus had executed when the Normandy squad arrived. Sol snapped her out of her exploration. "You're a _biotic_. Why the hell are you fighting _close range_?"

"Catch me an hour into a mission and low on ammo and I'll take a step back, but I like to catch my enemies by surprise at the start," Shepard said. "Just a few tricks I've picked up."

"You're crazy," Sol said. "And Garrus was right." She, too, studied the Cerberus bodies. "You're just a magnet for trouble, aren't you?"

"Apparently," Shepard hummed. By then, Ashley and Vega had reached them, guns raised.

Ashley got one glimpse of the logo on the enemy's armor and shot Shepard an even glare. "Commander, these are _Cerberus_ troops. What are they doing here?"

"How should I know?' Shepard hissed back.

"There's only a few vehicles here," Vega said quickly. "They didn't come in force."

"They'd need way more men to take this base," Ashley murmured. "Suggests they had help from the _inside_."

"It's likely," Shepard said. "We need to get in that base and find Liara. Double time, people!"

* * *

><p>Back on the Normandy, Garrus had sealed himself in the cockpit with Joker in hopes that he would avoid a confrontation with his father. Garrus had seen the scrutinizing look Aetius was giving him, the look that questioned exactly why he'd been put in charge over a vastly higher ranking Alliance officer.<p>

Joker noticed the tense look on Garrus face and, feeling devious, said, "I think there's a problem in the shuttle bay. You should go check it out."

Garrus glared. "You'll have to do better than that. I'm staying up here and waiting for a comm from Shepard."

"You won't be up here for long," Joker laughed.

"Why?"

His answer came when the doors hissed open and Aetius stood, arms crossed, at the back of the cockpit. He stepped down beside Garrus, grabbing his attention with a barked trill. "I'd like a word with you."

Garrus stared back at Aetius, a little surprised that he had to direct his gaze slightly downward. When had he grown taller than his father? "Can it wait? I'm monitoring the situation on Mars."

"I only need a moment of your time." The undertones in his voice posed a challenge.

"Incidentally," Garrus half-growled, "I already know what you want to discuss."

"Do you?"

"It isn't important," Garrus answered. Tense harmonics filled the air and Garrus was very glad Joker was only a human. The low frequency exchange would be enough to rattle a turian soldier.

"Maybe," Aetius barked, "but I'd still like to know why."

"Has it not occurred to you that I may deserve it?" Garrus hissed. He gave his father a shove and trudged for the doors. "Three years is a long time, and I wasn't going to cower in your shadow forever." He opened the doors up to the CIC, coming face-to-face with Tacita. He shifted his undertones to a respectful level and gave her a nearly pleasant chirp greeting before storming through the CIC. He made his way to the area that once held Mordin's lab, planning to hole up in the War Room and wait for Shepard's report.

Tacita watched him leave then turned a questioning gaze to her mate. "What was that all about?"

Aetius hummed in reply, staring at the door to the War Room. "I still didn't get an answer."

Tacita motioned for him to follow and they left the cockpit together. "I'm sure you won't. He obviously isn't in the mood to speak to you yet." She leaned against an empty console. "What part of _he's still angry at you_ didn't you understand?"

"The part where this ridiculous grudge has stretched on for far too long," Aetius growled.

"You have the power to remedy the situation," Tacita said irately. "You just refuse to do it."

"I am not-" As he barked out his argument, Garrus emerged from the War Room again, looking more distraught, and rushed up to the cockpit. He didn't bother to seal the doors behind him so his voice flooded out.

"Keep the signal up," he ordered. "Don't lose them."

"I'm trying," Joker snapped. "The storm is interfering."

"No, _Cerberus_ is interfering," Garrus growled. "Keep in contact with them. They may need assistance."

Aetius was in the cockpit the moment "Cerberus" was mentioned. "What's going on down there?"

Garrus didn't look at him but replied, "Shepard sent a warning. They ran into resistance from Cerberus. They took care of one group, but there will definitely be others." A growl rumbled deep in his throat. "I knew this would be more than a rescue. I just knew it."

"Cerberus?" Aetius said, his voice echoing an accusing harmonic. That tone implied that he believed Shepard to be a traitor. Furious, Garrus whirled on him, claws splayed for attack, but Tacita shot forward and grabbed him by the wrist.

"Stop it," she hissed, glaring sideways at her mate. "Both of you." Her undertones sent a longer message to Aetius. _You know better._

He clicked back a quick, untranslated reply. _Fine. You're right._

With the admission, Garrus relaxed, pulling free of his mother's grip and hovering over Joker. The flight lieutenant exhaled. "You think next time you could keep your family drama out of the cockpit?"

Garrus ignored him. "Have you stabilized the signal?"

"Not yet," Joker said, linking up with Shepard. "Commander, can you still hear me?"

A static-tinged reply was returned. [Jo... er... losing...]

"Damn it," Garrus cursed. "EDI, can you clean up the channel?"

"Negative," she replied mechanically. "Storm interference has blocked me from connecting. I will continue my attempts."

"_Damn it_," Garrus repeated. "Hurry up, Shepard."

* * *

><p>Liara dropped from the duct work, turning quickly to execute the Cerberus soldiers who emerged behind her. Panting, she whirled to scan the room, jolting slightly when she noticed Shepard and her squad.<p>

"Liara!" Shepard called, holding up a hand when Vega trained his gun on the asari. "Easy, Lieutenant. She's with us." She moved to Liara's side, pulling the doctor into a quick hug. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," she replied quietly. "Are you? I'm sure you had to fight your way in."

"There were a few of them outside," Shepard said. "At least they didn't have me crawling through the vents." The subtle humor in her voice was quickly overshadowed by seriousness. "What's going on here? Hackett sent me for Prothean data. We weren't told to expect Cerberus."

Liara sauntered over to a window and gestured towards a branch of the complex in the distance. "Cerberus only arrived a few hours ago. They've taken over the tram station over there. It leads to the control room where the schematics for the Prothean device are housed."

"A device?" Shepard wondered aloud.

"Yes," Liara said. "If you piece together the data stored in the archives, it forms a blueprint for something. I think it's a weapon, Shepard, one that could wipe out the Reapers."

"Is there really something that powerful?" Ashley gasped. "If it's true, Cerberus would definitely want it."

"I'm sure you're right, Ashley," Liara said. "It would only make sense for the Illusive Man to want to get his hands on those schematics. What I don't understand is how he knew about them in the first place. I've monitored this place since the day I arrived. I didn't notice anyone suspicious."

"Cerberus has a way of weaseling their way into everything," Shepard muttered. "We'll just have to blow through them and get out. We'll make our way to the archives and extract the data onto a disk. You can continue analyzing it back on the Normandy."

"Sounds good," Liara said. "We'll have to cross via the tramway and-"

"Shepard, trouble incoming," Solana barked. She had skirted the perimeter of the bunker and targeted her pistol on the doorway on the upper floor that led out into the compound. Sparks were bursting from the the door's locks. "They're trying to break through."

Shepard readied her Carniflex and ordered. "Everyone be ready."

"Bring it on," Vega taunted.

"Not this time," Shepard said.

"What?" The annoyance in his voice was tangible.

"Head back to the shuttle," Shepard clarified. "If Cerberus beats us to the archives, I need you covering the exits."

"But-"

"Now, Lieutenant."

Begrudgingly, Vega stepped back onto the lift as the others took position. When Cerberus troops came barreling through, he had already descended out of sight. Liara and Shepard hit the first wave of soldiers with a flurry of biotic shockwaves, knocking most of them clear across the room. Ashley had her gun at the ready and took out any who managed to escape the blasts.

As more troops filed in, Shepard heard the familiar static of a tactical cloak from the far side of the room, where Solana had been standing. When she turned to briefly investigate, Sol had disappeared, hidden under the near invisible gleam of her cloak. Moments later, a Cerberus operative let out a gurgled cry as his throat gushed blood from a flawless slash under the seam of his helmet. He fell, splattering red on Sol's form. She dropped her cloak, knowing the blood spatter would give away her position anyway, and darted to the next operative.

Her new target was better protected with seamless armor around his neck. Instead of slicing at him, Sol charged him, lunging and catching his chin and her hands. She twisted with all the force she could muster, ducking into cover as the soldier dropped, his neck broken.

Only after the Cerberus squad had been defeated did Shepard notice Sol flicking blood from her hands. She quirked a brow when she realized Sol's bare talon were peeking out from her gauntlets. "Lose your gloves somewhere?"

Sol glanced over at her. "Took them off. Easier to cut without them."

_Her wrists are bound behind her back, gloveless hands peeking out of the shackles. Her talons have been honed into vicious blades. She wears no gloves because they would only hinder her ability to tear into her prey._

Shepard jolted a little at the comparison her mind made between Solana and the turian from Liara's dossier. "You come up with that yourself?"

"I wish," Sol said. "It's standard technique for infiltrators who hit the front lines. Brilliant move." Liara was eying Sol curiously. She apparently had made the same connection Shepard had.

"Well, good job up there," Shepard praised. "They didn't even see you coming."

"Thanks," Sol chirped. She noticed Liara was still staring. "Is something wrong?"

"You..." Liara said. "Your colony paint is... Are you related to...?"

"Garrus, yes," Solana finished. "I'm Solana, his sister. Sorry we had to meet under these circumstances."

"We can make proper introductions later," Shepard interrupted gently. "Liara, show us how to get to the tram station."

* * *

><p>When the Normandy's comm signal reached Mars again, the cockpit was flooded with a transmission from the shuttle. [Vega to Normandy. Come in.]<p>

Joker synced the connection. "We read you. What's going on down there?"

[I've been in the dark, too,] Vega shouted over the light static. [Commander fought her way out and is running across the roof. I'm headed there now.]

"We're right behind you," Joker said.

"Try to raise Shepard," Garrus barked.

"Can't," Joker retorted as he dropped into the upper atmosphere. "We're lucky the signal made it to the shuttle."

EDI blinked to life and offered, "I will patch into Shepard's comm manually. I should be able to piggyback through the shuttle's terminal."

"Make it happen, EDI," Garrus said, his tone edgy.

EDI flashed red for a moment, then said, "Connection successful. However, the signal is only strong enough for a one-way link."

"That's fine," Garrus muttered. "As long as we can hear what's going on."

Joker bumped up the audio, cringing at the poor quality of the sound. A sort of masking vibration covered the words, making them difficult to understand. EDI intervened, flicking green as she cleared the signal.

[_...get...don't..._don't let her get away!] Shepard's voice. She sounded winded, but her voice wasn't strained in a way that would suggest she'd been injured. Garrus relaxed slightly, knowing she was, at least for the moment, safe. [Sol, grab her!]

[I'm trying!] Garrus jolted at the sound of his sister's irritated voice. He glanced over his shoulder, catching the relieved looks on his parents' faces. The speakers suddenly boomed with the sound of impact. [Got her! Shepard, hurry up, I've-_aaugh!_]

The crackling noise and pained cry that filled the airwaves sent a shiver through him. Aetius clamored at the back of the cockpit then bolted through the CIC for the elevator. Tacita didn't follow, but held a terrified look.

[Sol, status!] Shepard called.

[Fine... I'm fine. Incendiary blast. Watch yourself.]

[I see her! Damn it, she's got a shuttle waiting. Vega, Normandy, _somebody get down here!_]

"Joker..." Garrus hissed.

"ETA one minute, I swear," Joker said quickly.

[I got this one!] Vega voice boomed. Seconds later, an explosion sounded and Garrus felt panic rising in his throat.

"EDI, have the shuttle bay open and ready," he ordered, rushing out of the cockpit. He, too, went for the elevators, bound for the shuttle bay. He only hoped everyone would hold out until they arrived.

* * *

><p>Vega was the first to board, a cyborg body thrown over his shoulder like a burlap sack. Aetius hoisted Sol up into the bay, inspecting her singed armor carefully. She trilled out reassurances in return, ensuring him that she was okay, that the blast had burned through her shields but hadn't done any real damage. Liara was close behind and turned to offer a hand to Shepard... who was carrying the limp body of Ashley Williams.<p>

Shepard balked a little under the weight of Ashley's heavy armor, and Garrus surged forward and took the human LC away. Her weight was hardly even a burden on him. Shepard boarded just as Joker came over the intercom. "Everybody in? We've got Reaper signals incoming."

"Get us out of here!" Shepard yelled. "Make a jump for the Citadel! Ashley's critically wounded!" She turned her attention to Garrus, who was holding Ashley as carefully as possible. He didn't know how she'd been injured and didn't want to worsen her condition. "Garrus, get her to the med bay."

"Watch her head," Liara warned. "Try to keep her neck stabilized."

He turned, trying not to jostle Ashley's head, and made his way to the elevator, Shepard and Liara hot on his heels.

* * *

><p><strong>This chapter was actually a bit difficult to get out. In addition to having a lapse in motivation, my schoolwork has slapped me in the face this week. It's the home stretch before finals, so I have a feeling the next few weeks aren't going to be fun. I'll update as regularly as possible!<strong>


	18. Burned

**I was planning on writing everything up to Palaven in this chapter, but that totally didn't happen. Still one more chapter before the mission on Menae. I'll get it out soon, I promise!**

**Thanks, as always, for all the wonderful reviews. I'll try to stay updated and reply. That said, please remember that if you review as a guest, I can't reply to you. This makes me sad because some guest reviewers have had very nice things to say and I can't reply. :(**

**Also, IMPORTANT because it's bugging me:  
>A guest reviewer has said that Garrus' father's name is Gravis. To the person who said this, please site your source, because I can't find this info anywhere. I'd be happy to go back and (meticulously, tediously...ugh) change his name if this speculation is correct. Otherwise... Really? Don't give me misleading information.<strong>

* * *

><p>As Shepard, Garrus, and Liara crammed into the elevator, holding Ashley with extreme care, Aetius hung back, unconvinced that his daughter was uninjured. Despite her protests, he was prodding at the seals of her armor, scratching over the charred metal.<p>

"Dad, I'm _fine_," Sol groaned. "It just burned out my shields."

"Your armor is scorched," Aetius argued. "It did more than bypass your shields."

"Where's Mom?" Sol dodged.

"She stayed in the cockpit with Moreau," he said. "We could hear you over the comm. The way you were screaming, I expected you to be worse off. I'm sure your mother didn't want to see you hurt."

"That synthetic hit me with with an incendiary blast," Sol explained, pointing toward Vega, who adjusted the synthetic on his shoulder as he waited for the elevator to return, "but I think it was only trying to knock me off. It wasn't a very powerful shot, just, ah... got a little hot for a second." He didn't look any less worried. "I'm going to go let Mom know I'm okay."

"Fine," he said, grabbing her when she started for the elevator. He glanced over at Vega, who disappeared behind the elevator doors with the synthetic. "Just wait until he gets upstairs with that _thing_."

* * *

><p>Once Ashley was stretched out on a gurney, Shepard cautiously removed her helmet to survey the damage. The LC's face was a menagerie of nasty colors ranging from bloody red to plum purple and was swollen almost beyond recognition. Garrus hissed at the sight.<p>

"Shepard, what the hell happened down there?" he muttered.

"Cerberus," Shepard replied simply. At that time, Vega entered the med bay with the metal body. He roughly tossed it on a gurney at the back of the room.

"Yeah, we got that part," Garrus replied, eying the thing. "But our signals went down when you made it into the base. We didn't get a comm link until you were on the roof."

From the other side of Ashley's bed, Liara said, "Cerberus had taken over the base. That synthetic over there was a disguised as a human scientist. It infiltrated the base and let the troops in."

"I hope that data was worth it," Garrus said.

"I'm... almost certain it will be," Liara said quietly.

"It's the best chance we have," Shepard urged. "But we'll have to act fast. The Illusive Man has his hands in this, too. The synthetic sent him a copy of the data."

"What does _he_ want with it?" Garrus said.

"He thinks he'll be able to control the Reapers somehow." When Garrus gave her a questioning look, she said, "He linked up to up through a hologram and told us that in the base."

"He's insane," Garrus spat.

"We always knew that," Shepard retorted. She stared down at Ashley, frowning. Her voice softened to a whisper. "We need to get to the Citadel."

"That was the programmed return point, anyway," Garrus said. "We'll be there in a few hours."

"Liara," Shepard ordered, gesturing to the synthetic, "you and EDI extract any information you can from that scrapheap. Vega, keep an eye on Ashley." She headed for the door, motioning for Garrus to follow, but was halted by Liara.

"Shepard," she said quickly, "As soon as I'm finished here, I'd like to review my findings with you. I think you'll be interested to see these schematics."

"All right," Shepard said. "Not that I'd be able to make heads or tails of it, but I would like to see it. Focus on the synthetic then call me when you get a terminal ready."

* * *

><p>Tacita was propped against a console beside the galaxy map when the elevator hissed open. Sol immediately noticed her mother's worried look and grinned in an attempt to dispel it. "Hey, don't look at me like that. I'm okay."<p>

Tacita examined Sol's armor, much like Aetius had, but she hovered over the seals a bit longer. "Did it breech your armor?"

"No," Sol said quickly.

"Solana," her mother grumbled.

Sol glanced away. "Maybe."

Aetius made a chastising click behind her, but Tacita waved him off. "How bad?"

"I'm fine," Sol insisted. "Got a little hot around the seals, but my suit flooded me with Medi-gel." Tacita shook her head slightly and grabbed Sol's wrists. Sol winced, flexing her bare fingers against the grip. Her claws and knuckle plates were blackened slightly and her fingerpads were swollen and blistered. "Okay, my hands were out. That's the only injury I have, though, I swear."

Tacita trilled in sympathy, studying the burns closely. "Come, let's get you patched up."

Sol pulled away, backing towards the elevator. "That's okay. I can fix myself up. You and Dad hang back, and _quit worrying_. A little burn isn't going to take me out. I don't know why you're getting so worked up over it."

"I suppose it's the war," Tacita said softly. "I've never been so afraid for you."

"We've never _had_ to be," Aetius added. "The constant threat of Reapers, and now Cerberus, adds a danger that was never there before."

"Well, stop," Sol said, boarding the elevator. "I can handle myself."

"Tell your brother to make himself useful," Aetius muttered.

"Yeah, yeah," Sol chirped as the doors slid shut.

* * *

><p>In the battery, Garrus and Shepard were discussing the details of what happened on Mars. It was the first time Shepard had actually seen the battery since the Normandy had been upgraded. She was impressed with the new layout, at least, but couldn't help but notice something missing. "Garrus, what happened to..."<p>

"My cot?" he finished. "No idea. We'll have to do something about that."

"You could claim one of the observation decks," Shepard offered. "It would give you more room."

"My parents will be staying in one. The repair crew moved their things," he argued. "Besides, if all goes as planned, I won't be sleeping down here much." He cupped her cheek in his hand, backing her into a console at the side of the room.

"Is that right?" Shepard purred, leaning up to kiss his mandible. "It isn't going to be easy to keep this hidden from-"

"I know," Garrus interrupted. "I'll figure something out."

"Uh huh," she muttered, planting another kiss on the cartilage of his lip. He gripped her waist, pulling her close with enough force to grind their armor together, and groaned as she probed at his lip. He licked out at her, brushing her tongue, grazing her flat teeth. It took every once of will power he had not to flip open the seals of her armor. As she pressed forward, deepening the kiss, the door hissed open behind them and Sol flitted into the room before they had time to pull apart.

"Seriously?" she teased. "We're back for less than ten minutes, and you two are already going at it?"

"What do you want, Sol?" Garrus growled.

"Don't take that tone with me," she said, feigning offense. "You don't want someone walking in, lock the damn door." She held up her hands, palms out. "Help me bandage this up and you can get back to your squishy human mating."

Garrus twitched his mandibles, unamused. "That looks pretty nasty."

"The burn itself isn't terrible," Sol said, "but there was blood on my hands, human blood. It's irritating the wound. Stings."

Garrus lead her out of the battery, Shepard behind them. "You'll need to wash up before you bandage it."

"Which brings up a good point," Sol mused. "Do you not have a levo-sensitivity?"

Garrus chortled in amusement. "Can't say that I do."

"You lucked out," she grumbled. She glanced back at Shepard. "Guess you did, too, huh?"

Shepard grinned and nodded. "Yeah, I don't have any reactions at all."

"Like I said, that's purely luck," Sol said. "Mom drinks asari cocktails for fun but Dad's down for the count if he _looks_ at a levo-protein wrong."

Garrus chuckled. "Funny story, actually. He found out about his levo allergy because Pallin made him shoot salarian liquor on a dare."

"Pallin?" Shepard questioned. "Your old boss at C-Sec?"

"That's right," Garrus said. "He's a... close friend of my parents'." Shepard quirked a brow at the hesitation in his voice. "_Friend _isn't exactly the word, but humans don't have a direct translation for the turian word."

"The closest translation would be _godfather_," Sol clarified. "Our government would recognize him as the beneficiary of our parents' possessions and my and Garrus' caretaker if anything ever happened to our parents."

"That's sounds exactly like a godparent, actually," Shepard said.

"Well, there are, ah, other things tied to the title," Garrus said. He quickly added, "It's not something you need to know about. I would never suggest that we enter into a contract like that with anyone."

"Aww, someone's the jealous type," Sol cooed.

"Jealous type?" Shepard echoed in question. They stopped just short of the med bay.

"The arrangement implies a bond between those involved," Sol explained. "It's very similar to a bondmating in an emotional and sometimes even a physical sense."

"So, your parents and Pallin are..." Shepard processed the information, then held her hand up in a _stop_ gesture. "Never mind. I don't want to know." She waved her hand around. "Anyway. Pallin. Salarian liquor. Somehow, I can't see your father doing shots on a dare."

"Yeah, well," Garrus said, clearing his throat uncomfortably, "he was fairly young at the time, fresh out of basic, had just been accepted into the Blackwatch."

"Blackwatch?"

"Special Ops squad," Garrus said. "They're essentially the right hand of the Hierarchy. Dad and Pallin were exceptionally skilled and caught the attention of Primarch Fedorian. Well, at the time Fedorian was just a general who lead the Blackwatch. He recruited both of them straight out of basic. Later, Mom got pulled into the mix, too."

His mandibles whirled in excitement as he spoke. Shepard could tell he wanted to expand upon the story, but was trying to keep it brief. He often held that same lit-up expression when he spoke about successful busts during his C-Sec days or when he was retelling stories from his time on the first Normandy. He typically shortened those tales, as well, as though he was afraid he would bore someone if he elaborated too far. Shepard made a mental note to ask him more about the Blackwatch later, when they had more time to talk.

"Anyway," he finished. "Long story short, Dad and Pallin cut out for C-Sec, Fedorian took the position as Primarch, and Mom stayed with the Blackwatch and ended up leading them."

"Sounds like they led pretty exciting lives," Shepard said.

"Oh, they did," Garrus said. "And that was all before the Relay 314 incident."

"Oh, really?" Shepard asked.

"Yeah, they joined the Blackwatch nine or ten years before Relay 314. Recruited Mom about... what would you say, Sol? A year later?"

"A year or two," Sol agreed.

Shepard nodded, her mind clicking furiously. Something about that timeframe sounded... familiar. "Must have a lot of crazy war stories."

With that, the group moved toward the med bay again, reaching the door just as Liara exited. The asari caught Shepard by the arm, urging her to follow. "Shepard, EDI is handling the synthetic. Do you have a moment to review the intel? It will only take a moment to set up a terminal."

Shepard shrugged. She could speak with her mate and... sister later. Shepard smiled at the thought, very much liking how it sounded. "Sure. Garrus, Sol, I'll see you later."

As Shepard vanished with Liara, Garrus and Sol entered the med bay, greeting Lieutenant Vega, who was posted beside Ashley's bed. The door to the AI Core was open, and the synthetic was placed inside. EDI's terminal was alight as she scanned the thing.

Garrus nodded at Vega before fumbling around the cabinets for Medi-gel and bandages. Sol turned the sink on to a low-pressure flow then, flinching, let the water run over her hands. The water ran rusty red as the singed human blood dripped away. Once the water was clean after coming off her fingers, she turned and was met by Garrus, who was holding a towel. He held it up, stretched out flat. Carefully, Sol placed her hands on top of it and allowed him to pat her talons dry.

By the time Garrus finished, the towel had small blueish stains, mostly due to blood-tinged serum that oozed from the blisters. There were also some black scuffs on the material where Garrus had lightly buffed the charring off her plates.

He procured a can of Medi-gel in a spray form and quickly coated Sol's hands with it. As that soaked into her skin, he readied some bandages. Once the Medi-gel had dried, effectively sealing and repairing most of the blisters, he wrapped the bandages loosely from her claw tips to her wrists, securing them with strips of medical tape.

"Good as new," Garrus said, gathering the supplies to put them away.

"Thank you," Sol chirped. "I would've let Mom do it, but I didn't feel like submitting to a full medical exam."

"Do you _need_ one?" Garrus asked, his undertones pushy.

"I should be okay," Sol said, emphasizing with a negative subtext. "The fire leaked in at the seals, but I'm swimming in Medi-gel."

Garrus sighed, grabbing his sister by the shoulders and spinning her around. "Off with the armor."

"I'm not a little kid, Garrus," Sol clicked indignantly.

"Oh, I know," Garrus tested, "but you're still my little sister. It's my basic biological duty to look after you. Besides, if I find any burns, I won't give you a hard time. You know who will?"

"Mom and Dad," Sol groaned, flipping the seals of her armor in defeat. "Fine. But I'm telling you, the Medi-gel should have it covered." Her armor hissed angrily as she pulled the breastplate away from the back. Garrus grabbed at the back piece and they both froze as they realized, simultaneously, that Sol's underarmor was melted and stuck against the seams of her hardsuit.

"Is that attached to you?" Garrus asked gently.

Sol tugged the breastplate to test it. "If it is, it's only touching plates. Should be okay." She yanked the breastplate off, ripping the sides of her undersuit where it was still connected to the back piece. The stretchy material was saturated with Medi-gel, but wasn't sticking to her body. "It's good. The heat triggered the gel release before the suit melted to me. Go get me some clothes from my footlocker and I'll tear out of my armor."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," Vega stammered from the corner. "I've gotta keep watch over Williams. Can't you patch yourself up somewhere else?"

"Hmm?" Sol chirped. "Problem, Vega? Never seen a turian woman out of armor before?"

"Never seen a naked turian _anything_ before," he said. Garrus was no expert on human social cues, but Vega was blatantly uncomfortable.

"_Naked_ is a very strong word," Sol said. "We're plated nearly everywhere, so being _stripped down_ doesn't qualify as being _naked_, exactly." She eyed Garrus, who was entirely too amused. "Clothes. Now."

He laughed, clicking out something akin to a "yes ma'am" as he left. Vega shifted where he stood. "Seriously, you aren't embarrassed at all?"

"Would you be embarrassed about baring your chest?" Sol countered.

"Well, no," Vega muttered. "But you're... um."

"I'm a female _turian_," Sol urged. "Our structure isn't remotely the same as a human woman's. Being out of armor is more an issue of trust than an embarrassment, but I'm trusting that no one on this ship will stab me in the back while I'm vulnerable." She ripped away the back of her armor, baring her sleek gray plating. Her shoulder plating disappeared under the armor still encasing her arms. A scaled line formed down the middle of her back. It originated at the top of her head, widened around the slope of her cowl, and became thinner as it reached the end of her spine.

Vega noticed a lack of plating around her sides and the flesh there was tinged with bluish patches. "Think you got burned a little," he said quietly.

She craned her head to the side, twisting just enough that Vega could see the plating from her back wrap around to her upper chest. Her stomach, however, looked bare except for small clusters of gray speckles, like the ones dappling her neck. "That's what I get for not wearing an extra stomach guard. At least, it's not as bad as my hands."

As Sol started to remove pieces from her arms, Garrus returned with a crisp, folded outfit and some shoes. He dropped them on the counter and studied her sides. "Got you there."

"Yeah," Sol said, dropping her gauntlets and shoulder guards to reveal the painted plating of her arms. "But, like I said, the Medi-gel took care of it. It doesn't hurt."

"Really?" Garrus said, nudging her side with his knuckle to make a point.

She flinched away, mandibles flaring angrily. "Don't touch it, you ass!" Sol began working on the seals on her pelvic guard and leg braces. Garrus laughed and busied himself with gathering up her armor and the shredded bits of her bodysuit. "I'm not going to bandage it. Should heal okay."

Free of the protective layers, her undersuit clung to her legs, frayed bits hanging form her hips. She idly regarded Vega then reached for her clothes, throwing a long, sleeveless shirt on. Then, she peeled off her undersuit, careful to keep the shirt in place over the junction of her pelvis. Vega looked away, assuming that her plating must not cover much around the hip region. He was a little grateful for her discretion. When he glanced back, she had pulled on a pair of pants and had begun buckling the straps of some odd-looking shoes (they looked somewhat like sandals, but covered her clawed toes).

Then, she was speaking to him. "Is she going to be okay?"

Vega blinked quickly and stared down at Ashley. "Dunno."

A low rumble filled the room and Vega realized the sudden bass was coming from Garrus. He laid Sol's armor out on the countertop, tossing the destroyed undersuit into a trash bin. "What where they thinking, sending us out without a medical team? It's just careless."

"Apparently Huerta Memorial was overrun," Vega muttered. "They just don't have enough doctors to cover all the patients."

"That gave them no right to strip Shepard's crew down to nothing," Garrus hissed.

"We're going to pick up some other guys when we get back to the Citadel," Vega said. "At least a dozen."

"They should've just let the old crew stay," Garrus shot back. "It's not like they were with Cerberus anymore. We effectively weeded all the loyalists out."

"Couldn't risk it," Vega said.

"After what happened on Mars," Sol added, "I can't say I blame them." She picked up her scorched breastplate, examining it. "Help me get my gear back to the bunks."

"Sure," Garrus replied, stacking the pieces of armor and scooping them up. "We'll see you around, Lieutenant."

Vega called back, "_Adios_."

* * *

><p>Liara and Shepard ducked into the XO cabin, which had been stripped bare much like every other room on the Normandy. There was a data terminal sitting adjacent to the door, and Liara quickly plugged into it and pulled up the data that had been extracted from the synthetic. A blueprint of a bulb-shaped device blinked onto the screen.<p>

"This is it," Liara said. "I'll have to study it further before I can tell exactly what it does and what materials are required to make it."

"Fair enough," Shepard said. "If anyone can make sense of this gibberish, it's you."

"Can you not read it?" Liara asked, remembering how the beacon and Cipher had altered Shepard's understanding of the Prothean language.

Shepard scanned over the instructions, comprehending the words but not the meaning behind them. "It's written like a textbook. I'm no engineer. The words go way over my head." She smiled at the asari. "But, if you need me to give you a translation, I can." Liara grinned back. However, it was only a shadow of the innocent expression she used to have, and Shepard was reminded how much Liara had changed.

The young doctor poked at her Omni-tool, summoning a drone. The gyrating blue sphere manifested with a polite greeting. "Good evening, Doctor T'Soni."

"Hello, Glyph," Liara said quietly, still tacking away on her Omni-tool. "I would like for you to copy this data and store it in your archives."

"Yes, Doctor." It whirred for a minute. "Transfer complete. You have unread messages regarding your earlier queries."

"Upload them to this terminal," Liara ordered.

"Affirmative."

Shepard crossed her arms, observing as data flashed across the terminal. "Something important?"

Liara nodded. "With the Reapers throwing everything into chaos, it has been difficult to pin down the location of the recruits from the dossiers. Glyph has been searching various extranet sources for me in an attempt to find them." She scanned over the first message, frowning. "The drell girl is no longer an option. She was found dead on Kahje after a small-scale Reaper attack. Overpowered by husks, apparently."

"Damn," Shepard muttered, reading over Liara's shoulder.

"The batarian is being housed on the Citadel," Liara said, her voice more hopeful. "He's under C-Sec guard due to his history. It shouldn't be difficult to find him." Liara closed that window, popping the next one into fullscreen. The screen flashed red, strobing in warning. "Glyph, what's happening?"

"This is a heavily encrypted file," Glyph stated. "It was remotely downloaded from a database within the headquarters of the turian Hierarchy. Retrieval was only possible due to a decline in surveillance."

"You used Palaven's destruction," Shepard gasped, "as a cover to steal classified files from the turian government?"

"Shepard, it's about the turian mercenary," Liara said. "Another vid file."

"They went to great lengths to keep her hidden," Shepard mused.

"I think it just confirms my theory that she survived that fight," Liara said simply as she uploaded the file. "As a side note, I was able to identify many of the turian soldiers who were seen in the previous file I sent you."

"The ones with unmarked armor?" Shepard asked.

"No, the grunts who were sent in," Liara answered. "However, I did find out that at the time that unmarked armor was only issued to one Special Ops group." A static-filled window occupied the screen. "Ever hear of the turian Blackwatch?"

Shepard inhaled sharply, eyes wide. "Yeah, actually."

"Good, then I don't have to explain," Liara said.

"Liara, I think..." But Shepard trailed off as the vid played.

_The vid warps and begins where the other ended. This time, the view is from the opposing side. In the distance, turian soldiers are overpowering the asari commandos who, in the beginning, had the upperhand. The camera zooms in on a scuffle taking place on the turian's side of the field. _

_Nekheny is still locked with the soldier that disarmed her and took her to the ground. Her struggling is still in vain, as he is vastly larger and heavier. She claws at the ground, unable to find a proper placeholder to use as leverage against him. By sheer luck, she manages to yank a wrist free and quickly sweeps the hand up against his helmet, craning his head back. _

_Her captor grabs her visor as she leans up and slams her head into the rocky terrain. The camera jumps and focuses on the ground as the wielder runs toward the writhing soldiers. When the camera pans back up, Nekheny is struggling harder, hand still free. She claws at the seam in the armor under her captor's helmet, trying to wrench it off to gain access to his throat. _

_Suddenly, another unmarked soldier tumbles into view and pins her free hand. A gruff voice booms over their headsets, loud enough to be heard on camera, but muffled. [Keep a hold on her. Shuttles inbound.]_

_The two soldiers work together to properly restrain the thrashing mercenary, trying, with much difficulty, to get her to her feet without being mauled. They're taking her alive. They're just waiting for the shuttle._

_As the roar of an engine is heard in the backdrop, the camera spins to capture the shuttle coming into view. A shriek rings out over the engine and gunfire and sounds of battle. The camera pans back and Nekheny has gotten a second wind._

_She tugs against the two men, shoving into one to pull against the other. She yanks free of the second one and punches the first, yelping as the second comes back to grab her in a chokehold. Frantically, she claws out the seals of her helmet and ducks, pulling her head free. In a flurry of motion, the camera feed pixelates, skipping slightly. When the feed begins running properly, the figures of the three are blurred almost beyond visual recognition, but it appears that the first soldier has circled his arms around her torso, locking her biceps tight against her body. The pixels merge into a smooth stream again, and fine details come into focus._

_A screaming, paintless face. Mandibles flared in terror, flashing every sharp tooth in her head. Fierce, feral green eyes. Smooth tan plates that are tipped at the fringe with blazes of mahogany. She's crying out in a way that's almost painful to hear, and-_

Shepard closed out the terminal, shaken by the sight. Liara eyed her curiously. "Shepard, this is great progress. I can run a facial recognition scan and find-"

"Don't bother," Shepard cut. "I know who she is."

"You... know?" Liara muttered in disbelief.

Shepard whirled and stepped into the motion sensor of the door, pausing briefly before exiting. "She has a totally different identity now. Cross reference any mentions of Nekheny with the name Tacita Vakarian. Where one ends the other begins."

"Vakarian?" Liara gasped.

"She's on the ship now, but you didn't see her when we came aboard," Shepard continued. "She's Garrus' mother."

* * *

><p><strong>I thought this was a good a place as any to end for now. Next time, we'll handle some things on the Citadel, make Garrus' dad feel like a total idiot, and (hopefully) get to Menae. I'm getting excited again. I love Victus and can't wait to bring him into this!<strong>


	19. Pride

**My granddad went through open heart surgery this week, so it's had me pretty frazzled. I managed to get a pretty good word count on this chapter, though, cause I found it relaxing to write.**

**In other news, I was a little taken aback by a review I received from an unregistered person. It was the closest thing to a flame I've received thus far, and I don't really know what to think of it. It's sad, because I would really like to discuss with the reviewer why I wrote the chapter the way I did and defend myself. But, oh well.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Shepard found Garrus in the crew quarters, helping Sol sort away her damaged armor. The two turians snapped away from their task, moving away from the footlocker to meet her. Shepard nodded at Solana. "Are you okay?"<p>

"Fine," she replied. "Minor burns."

"Good. Garrus, you have a minute?" Shepard asked hesitantly. She wasn't really sure how to handle the information she's been given. Hell, if Tacita's previous identity was some big government secret, Garrus and Sol might not even know about it. Shepard wondered for a minute if maybe she shouldn't even bring it up, but her tense demeanor had already put Garrus on full alert.

"Of course," he said quickly. "Is something wrong?"

"No, I just wanted to talk," Shepard said, trying to even her tone.

Garrus nodded and made a quick chirrup at Sol. Shepard's translator filtered over it, but she knew the sound was a type of context-based greeting that in this case would mean "see you later." He followed her out and they walked back to the main battery and sealed themselves in.

Garrus leaned on the center console, looking smug. "If you didn't look so worried, I'd think you were just trying to get me alone."

Shepard laughed despite her tension. "Typically, yeah, but in this case I actually wanted to ask you something." She crossed the room, facing the monitor of one of the side consoles. "Liara just... gave me some extra intel on the Blackwatch and it made me realize how difficult it must've been to be in that squad."

"It is," Garrus hummed. "It's apparently very similar to being a Spectre, except that they solely have turian interests in mind."

"What could've possibly prepared your parents for that?" Shepard asked. If Garrus didn't know about his mother merc days, she didn't want to spring it on him. Shepard suddenly remembered a woman who was in basic with her. She's gone eighteen years thinking she was her parents' biological daughter, only to find out she'd been adopted. The information had utterly destroyed her. Shepard doubted that Garrus would be that sensitive about family secrets, but she didn't want to risk it. "I mean, you said your father was straight out of basic. He must've just been a kid. Your mom, too."

"Dad was recruited when he was twenty," Garrus said, "and Mom was about nineteen. A turian's compulsory training and military service, what we consider basic, lasts for at least five years." He hummed in uncertainty, wondering why Shepard was facing the wall, why she wouldn't look at him.

"That's still young," Shepard said. "Military life isn't terrible, so I could see someone that fresh adapting. But, being in such a specialized group must've been rough."

"Like I said, Dad just had raw talent. He was the perfect soldier, so he fit into the lifestyle no problem." Garrus wondered if Shepard could hear the tinge of bitterness in his voice.

"And your mom?"

Garrus balked at the edge her words carried, relaxing moments later when he realized where this was going. He moved to Shepard's console, bracing his hands on either side of her, looming. "Exactly what sort of intel has Liara dug up on my mother?"

"Only the most scandalous bits," Shepard muttered, "and she apparently had to dig deep. This wasn't just leftover data from the old Shadow Broker files."

"No, it wouldn't be," Garrus said quietly. "Dad personally made sure that intel got wiped from that database."

"The Shadow Broker threw out information at the whim of one turian?" Shepard laughed.

"My father can be extremely persuasive when he wants to be," Garrus said ruefully. "Though I suppose it helped that Fedorian offered to intervene should the Broker refuse."

"Classy," Shepard quipped.

"Am I to assume that Liara has made a habit of breaking into government databases now?" Garrus said. "I'm fairly sure that's about a thousand kinds of illegal no matter where you're from."

"Her drone managed to weasel his way in when security was down," Shepard explained. "Anyway, I take it I don't have to explain what sort of vids she found?"

"If you're asking if I know about what my mother _was_, then yes, I know all bout it." Garrus' gloved claws scraped at the console and Shepard knew without even seeing his face that he was angry. "Any particular reason _why _she's unearthing things that were buried so long ago?"

"She ran across the name when she was finding potential recruits."

"Yes, because recruiting dead people is a great plan."

"Face it, someone like your mother doesn't just disappear. Liara was suspicious," Shepard said, placing her hands over his in at attempt to soothe him. "Just so you know, I wouldn't have had her look into it if I'd known who it would lead us to."

"Make her destroy anything she found, Shepard," he hissed. "There are still a lot of people who want Mom dead. She's only stayed under the radar this long because she's under constant protection from the primarch."

"Why would your government go to so much trouble for one person?" Shepard wondered aloud.

"Have you _seen_ her fight?" Garrus spat. "Because of her upbringing, she developed a nearly animalistic instinct for battle that evolution has filtered out of even the most ruthless of our people. She's the greatest front-line infiltrator the Hierarchy has seen in centuries."

"Sol fights the same way," Shepard remembered.

"Of course she does," Garrus snorted, "Mom taught both of us, so, in theory, I could fight that way, too. I just don't have the same finesse for it."

"Sol said the style is standard procedure now."

"Partially," Garrus said. "Mom's techniques were incorporated into the training regimen, but her style is nearly impossible to duplicate."

Shepard spun against his chest, making him back away. "The Hierarchy held onto that footage so they could refer back to it. Liara can protect it until the war is over. I'll tell her to encrypt the files and keep quiet about them." Shepard crossed her arms. "Of course, if we fail against the Reapers, it won't matter either way."

Garrus sighed and folded his arms behind his back, fidgeting. "That's true, but I still don't like this. Who, other than you, has Liara spoken to about this?"

"Only me," Shepard assured, moving close and resting her hands against the front of his armor. "I won't let anything bad come of this. Promise."

His expression softened as his arms circled around her. "Fine. I'll... I'm trusting you."

She tiptoed to rest her head against the curve of his throat. "You know you can."

He released her and moved away from her completely. His seemed less rigid and his eyes held a certain humor. "It's probably best that you don't let my father hear about this. He wouldn't react so calmly about it."

"I can imagine," Shepard hummed, heading for the door. "I'll go tell Liara to lock down those files."

* * *

><p>Liara had dimmed the lights in the cabin to better view the new plethora of files she'd acquired from Shepard's suggested query. When the commander entered, spilling light through the doorway, Liara was grinning at the screen.<p>

"Liara," Shepard started, "I need you to hide the files on Nekheny behind every safeguard you have in your arsenal."

"I already have a firewall in place," Liara replied, not even bothering to look up at Shepard. "I'll encrypt and password protect them in a moment." She broke out into a giggle as the screen flashed a different colored light across her face.

"What are you watching?" Shepard asked, a little irate at the asari's nonchalant response to her orders.

"Come see for yourself," she said mirthfully, playing with the video controls. "You'll enjoy this." Shepard filed in behind Liara as the vid scrambled and started playing back from the beginning. Liara also raised the volume for Shepard's benefit.

_The picture rattles into focus, panning out over a tropical landscape. Excited chirps and laughter erupt outside the camera's sight, accompanied by a second chorus of much deeper chuckling. Slowly, the view shifts, taking in details of the trees and colorful birds. It finally halts and zooms in on the source of the voices. _

_A male turian's back is to the camera, his short crown of spikes barely peeking over the back of his cowl. A tiny turian in a hooded shirt is jumping in front of him, proudly holding up a spiky crab-like creature. The child is male but hasn't grown his horns yet, so the hood lays smooth against his head. His small face is bare, but the insignia emblazoning his sleeve is that of the Vakarian clan. The man crouches, rests his hand against the child's head, and playfully drags down the hood over the child's eyes. The boy peeks out from under the material, his eyes huge and brilliantly blue._

Shepard took a startled intake of breath. "Is that...?"

"According to the time stamp," Liara began, pointing to some numbers in the corner, "this vid is twenty-five years old." Shepard nodded in awe. The child was Garrus, _her_ Garrus. Judging by how small he was, Shepard wondered if Solana had even been born at the time the vid was recorded.

_Child-Garrus continues to present the crab-creature, cheering, "Dad, look, I got it! Look!"_

_The creatures flexes its pincers, wildly swirling its wispy antennae. The younger version of Aetius chuckles and says, "Very good. Now, go put it back."_

_"Why?" Garrus whines. _

_"Well, you aren't going to eat it, are you?" Aetius reasons._

_"No," Garrus answers. "But I want it."_

_"Look how little it is. It's just a baby."_

_"Uh-huh," Garrus agrees. "I can raise it!"_

_"It has parents for that," Aetius chides. "You wouldn't want someone to come take you away, would you?"_

_Garrus suddenly jolts in fright. "No!" He swivels quickly and runs to a large tree. He grips the creature in his tiny talons and raises it towards the trunk. The creature claws at the bark, securing its hold, and scuttles up to a nest made of mud and twigs. Happy that he's returned the creature to its proper place, Garrus sprints back to his father and latches onto his leg._

_"You did the right thing," Aetius praises. He has turned slightly, and his face is now visible. His plates are youthful and smooth, his tattoos crisp. _

Shepard grinned at the screen. Even though Aetius' face was partially obscured, it was obvious that Garrus was a dead ringer of his father. If Shepard had any questions before of what Garrus would look like in twenty years, they were now off the table. She couldn't help but be a little pleased. Even now, despite his heavily textured plates and worn colony marks, Aetius was a handsome man by turian standards (and admittedly by Shepard's new-found tastes). She could definitely appreciate the idea that Garrus would age into a mirror image of his dad.

_Garrus releases his father's leg and reaches up with an insistent chirp that is undoubtedly a request to be picked up. Aetius instantly complies, scooping him off the ground. Garrus erupts into a happy chortle, burying himself in his dad's neck. The vid catches Aetius' mandibles moving as he speaks, but it can't register the softly spoken words. He rocks side to side, continuing to talk as a song-like, feminine laugh is heard from behind the camera. _

_Aetius' head snaps up, investigating the sound, and his mandibles flare in surprise as he notices that he's being recorded. "Tacita, turn that off."_

_"No, no," she says offscreen. Her voice is heavily accented, as though she is still struggling with some sounds. "Pretend I'm not here." Her subvocals churn out happily, sounding much more fluid than her spoken words._

_Aetius quickly lowers Garrus, gripping his shoulders. "This is espionage, son. She's working for the enemy."_

_"Like a spy?" Garrus gasps, staring at the camera and his mother._

_"Yes, she's a spy," Aetius agrees. "Go stop her before she sends that footage to her commanding officer. Go, go!"_

_As Garrus charges toward the camera, Tacita laughs, "Oh, give me a break-"_

_The vid feed cuts momentarily. When the feed returns, it is being recorded from another source on the opposite side of the field: Aetius' Omni-tool, this time. He quickly focuses on Tacita, who is fending off Garrus' attempts to cling to her robes. The material is thin and draping and barely hides her massively swollen, pregnant belly.. _

_"Calm down," she chirps. "I'm in no condition to rough house."_

_"But you're a spy!" Garrus roars. "I'm gonna arrest you!"_

_"Oh, are you?" she laughs. "I don't see any handcuffs."_

_"Don't need em!"_

_"And who's going to watch me when I'm in jail? Your Uncle Venari?"_

Shepard blinked at the last bit. Venari... oh, that was Pallin. The word before his name was a title that was specific to the turian hometongue. "Uncle" was the closest word her translator could manage to insert.

_"Yeah, he'll make sure you don't escape!"_

_Tacita grins, mandible flicking. "I think he'd let me out if I asked really nicely." Aetius barks out a laugh, causing the feed to jump with movement. "And, look, now Dad's recording us. Are you sure he's not the spy?"_

_"There can't be two spies," Garrus concludes. "You're the spy, Mama." Suddenly, he's either satisfied that he's properly "arrested" his mom or he's simply bored. He becomes more interested in her round stomach, patting it softly._

_"What are you doing, Garrus?" Tacita chimes._

_"Sayin' hi," he replies. Tacita chirps happily and sweeps him up into her arms. She's careful to curl him against her chest so he won't put pressure of her stomach. _

_"Don't bother her. She'll start kicking me." She nuzzles his head tenderly, then regards her mate. "What was that about turning off the vid?"_

_"This is different," Aetius says. "This is worth recording." His undertones emphasize his words._

There wasn't a direct translation for the sound Aetius was making, but Shepard recognized it. Garrus often made the noise after a particularly impressive kill or difficult calibration. It applied to various contexts but meant the same for each: pride in one's accomplishments. Shepard smiled as the vid cut off, finally complete.

"Where did you get that?" she asked her asari friend.

"An Omni-tool cache," Liara replied. "The keywords _Tacita Vakarian_ registered on a few of the Omni-tools within the Normandy's network. It was easier to link up through the network than it would have been to go searching the extranet."

"You broke into someone's Omni-tool?" Shepard blurted. "Who? Garrus?"

"No, his and Solana's are both quite heavily protected. I went for one that was more accessible."

"You hacked his mother's Omni-tool?" Shepard gasped.

"His _father's_, actually."

Shepard nearly dropped her jaw, a little shocked. As disagreeable and prickly as he was, Aetius had old footage of his family stored on his Omni-tool. That sort of thing was usually reserved for the type of parents that attached pics to their credit chits. "How deep in the archives did you have to go to find this?"

"Not very far," Liara said. "He's viewed it many times in the past month. Perhaps the Reaper invasion has made him nostalgic?"

"I guess," Shepard muttered, pushing down the sadness that threatened to rise up from her gut. She knew Garrus and his father had their differences but suddenly wished they were on better terms. "Don't play around with their Omni-tools anymore, okay? Let them have their privacy." Liara sighed, but nodded. "Do you have the data on the Prothean device ready to present to the Council?'

"Yes," she replied. "It's all ready."

"Good," Shepard said. "I'm going to go link up with Hackett, let him know we made it out. Then, I'll be in the Med Bay if you need me."

* * *

><p>Once they arrived at the Citadel, Ashley was transported the Huerta Memorial and admitted to the ICU. Shepard followed closely along, coming into the room once the med team had stabilized the battered LC. Ash looked like hell. Her face was completely blacked over with bruising and blood was crusted under her nose and around her mouth. She even had a nasty gash over one of her cheekbones that split open as though her skin was too tight over her flesh.<p>

Shepard stood solemnly beside her bed, fists clenched. "Ash," she whispered to her unconscious teammate, "I know things are messed up between us, and I'm sorry. You have to get better so we can put it right." She backed into the doorway. "I've got to go now, but we'll be back for you. Just... pull through this and we'll see you soon."

* * *

><p>The Council was as skeptical as ever at Liara's findings, and, once again, offered just over nothing in the way of assistance. If Shepard was any less accustomed to the Council's sour attitude, she might be disappointed. Instead, she gave them a mental middle finger and forwarded the blueprints to Admiral Hackett.<p>

Then, wanting to get to Palaven as soon as possible, she hit the docks in search of the rest of her newly recruited crew. Among the sea of faces, she saw several that made her mood elevate considerably. Ken and Gabby had fallen back into stride and were helping the greenest recruits get their belongings loaded. Engineer Adams from the Normandy SR-1 was actually present, much to Shepard's surprise, and Dr. Chakwas was in her tidy uniform, heading into the airlock.

Shepard moved through the crowd, headed toward Ken and Gabby, but was stopped by a dark-hair, tan-skinned woman. She saluted quickly and began to speak, "Commander Shepard." Her accent was very similar to Miranda's. "Specialist Samantha Traynor, Systems Alliance. I'll be overseeing the Normandy's new retrofits."

"Oh, ah," Shepard stumbled. "Yes, good. Someone needs to keep an eye on everything, make sure it's all in order." She held out her hand. "Welcome aboard, Traynor. Get in and get settled. We'll be leaving ASAP."

"Aye aye," Traynor said, dismissing herself. Shepard continued forward, meeting with her hand-picked engineers before boarding with them.

In the cockpit, Garrus and Joker were discussing how they would land on Menae without being noticed by Reaper forces. Shepard joined them. "Joker, how long until we can get out of here?"

"Well," Joker said. "We've sent out a message to all the new guys saying they had an hour to be here. We'll depart in two at the most."

"Good," Shepard said.

Garrus shifted where he stood. "My parents went out while you were away."

"What? Why?"

"They wanted to talk with Pallin," Garrus said. "The primarch was his commanding officer, too. He may want to come along. Doubtful, but maybe."

"Well, they better hurry back," Shepard said, shrugging. "We're out of here in two hours, no later."

* * *

><p>"You're sure you won't come along?" Tacita asked a final time, leaning against the door frame of Pallin's office.<p>

The white-marked turian grumbled, rocking back in his chair. "I have no business being there," Pallin said finally. "And honestly, Cita, neither do you."

"I won't be fighting," she huffed.

"You say that now..."

"She _won't_ be," Aetius growled, more at Tacita than Pallin. She gave him a quick sneer, crossing her arms.

"I'm going to get back to the docks," she muttered.

"Be right there," Aetius replied.

"Don't miss the departure," she warned, leaving quietly.

When the door sealed, Aetius let out a tired sigh, taking a seat in front of Pallin's desk. The Executor chuckled, sitting forward to rest his arms on the desktop. "She's looking better, healthier."

Aetius replied, "She is."

"It's a relief after everything that's happened."

Aetius leaned forward, elbows on the desk, and rested his forehead against his clasped hands. "Spirits, Venari, you have no idea. I didn't know how many more _episodes_ I could handle." His eyes fluttered shut. "It wasn't so bad when she would forget where the kids were stationed. At least then she remembered we _had _children. But when she reverted back further..." He seemed to visibly droop under the weight of it. "I could deal with all of it, except the times when she even forgot me. There's nothing that can prepare you for something like that."

"Well, you took her down once," Pallin joked half-heartedly. "Couldn't be that hard to subdue her."

"It wasn't," Aetius said. "But knowing that I _had to_ before she really hurt someone..." He glanced up, eyes piercing. "Sol was almost constantly with her. If she'd snapped and seriously injured our only daughter, she'd have never forgiven herself."

"Has this new medication stopped the episodes?"

"Seems so. I just hope it lasts." Aetius shook his head and stood, groaning as he did. "I should go."

Pallin nodded. "Be careful out there. I've been hearing horror stories about the state of Palaven. Menae will be a full-blown war zone." He laughed. "And, it gets better. The general leading the main assault is Victus."

Aetius' eyes narrowed into a completely unamused glare. "Of course. Because I didn't get my lifetime quota of his reckless bullshit during the 314 Incident." He shook his head, shrugging lightly. "But, I won't be leaving the ship either. I'll let Garrus deal with him. They'll probably get along, even."

"Oh, they do," Pallin said confidently. To answer the question that suddenly flashed in Aetius' expression, he continued, "The months that Shepard was incarcerated and the Normandy was grounded, Garrus apparently did a stint on Menae under Victus' command."

"How credible is your source?" Aetius muttered.

"Completely," Pallin said, pleasantly. "The intel came from Victus himself."

"Wha-"

"He wondered," Pallin interrupted, "why the son of such a _dear friend_ would want to serve under him. They apparently work quite well together, though."

"Naturally," Aetius spat, slamming the door console. "And with that I will, begrudgingly, carry myself back to the Normandy."

"Watch your self out there," Pallin insisted. "I mean it."

"Yeah," Aetius called. "We'll return soon."

* * *

><p>Tacita took brisk strides through the docking bay, her heart aching for the uprooted refugees all around her. So many of them looked hopeless and exhausted. The humans were all puffy-faced and sniffly. The asari hummed with anxious biotic energy. Several grieving turians crooned out in sad harmonics. Tacita was so caught up in the chorus of despair that she barely noticed the asari that cautiously drew close to her.<p>

Snapping to attention, Tacita whirled on the petite asari, quickly taking in the pattern of her head tendrils. She didn't recognize the intricate white design, meaning she wasn't just another Eye of Athame survivor sent to try to bring her in, but Tacita wasn't about to trust her.

"Who are you?" she asked, her voice bordering on a hiss.

The asari jolted and shrank back slightly, a timid expression crossing her young features. "I'm sorry. I wasn't trying to be rude."

"Your name," Tacita barked.

"Kanna," the girl said quickly. "Kanna Mierin." She took a step back, hands raised in a peaceful gesture. "I'm sorry for bothering you. You're the first person I've seen with those markings since I came to the Citadel."

"My markings?" Tacita hissed. That was a red flag. One of the few things that would readily identify her would be her Vakarian paint. The girl looked far too young to have a personal vendetta, but she could've been sent as a decoy.

"Y-yes," the girl stammered, obviously startled by Tacita's aggression. "You don't... you don't know Archangel, do you?"

"Archangel?" Tacita's guard faltered only slightly. "What does he have to do with me?" Aetius and Pallin had practically gushed over that mysterious vigilante. He'd apparently done some serious damage to several merc groups, enough to bring their operations on the Citadel to a near stand-still. Despite his unorthodox methods, he'd garnered the respect of both Aetius and Pallin, though neither cared to openly admit it.

The girl swallowed and said, "He and my mother worked together. I... met him a time or two." She pointed to Tacita's colony paint. "You have the same colony mark. I was hoping maybe you knew him. My mother was killed helping him take out the mercs. And now..." Her brows crinkled in distress. "You may have heard that a human group booted Aria off of Omega. Their takeover was harsh. They slaughtered anyone who stood in their way, even civilians. My... father was among them."

Tacita, who had been ready to spring at a moment's notice, loosened slightly at the girl's admission. "I'm sorry for your loss, but I don't quite understand what you're wanting."

"Archangel was Mama's leader," she said quietly, "but he was also her friend. I was hoping to find him, ask him for help." The asari, Kanna, was showing her age. She was not at all independent, suggesting that she was still the asari-equivalent of a child.

"I don't know that I can help you," Tacita said apologetically. "I have heard of Archangel, but I haven't personally met him. We may have a colony mark in common, but that doesn't necessarily mean we are connected."

"Oh, I see," Kanna said meekly.

"I also heard that he was killed."

"Oh, no, he wasn't," Kanna gasped. "There were rumors that he died, but I saw him on Omega. Most people don't know what he looks like, so no one else knows he's alive."

"Do you know his actual name?" Tacita offered, suddenly getting a strange feeling in the pit of her stomach. She hadn't immediately jumped to conclusions when Kanna said their mark was the same. Archangel, by all records, was dead, and a dead man's identity was irrelevant. However, if he was alive... he would suddenly become a point of interest again.

"I don't know," Kanna admitted. "He kept quiet about it. But, I know what he looks like. Tall, gray plates... um, blue eyes."

"What were the rumors?" Tacita said, suddenly tense. "How did he supposedly die?"

"Well, it could just be a bunch of mercs talking trash," Kanna said, "but the three main groups on Omega supposedly trapped him in his headquarters and overwhelmed him. I don't exactly know what happened, but his face was badly scarred the next time I saw him."

Tacita's breath jumped in her throat, trilling out a shocked peep. She stepped back from the girl and held her hands up to silence her. "I thought maybe I would know him, but I'm unsure. You said your name was Mierin?"

"Yes, that's right," Kanna replied.

"I'll be traveling for a while," Tacita said. "If I happen to see him along the way, I'll send him here. Just... find a place to stay within the refugee housing, somewhere easy to find."

"Okay." Kanna seemed mildly disappointed and it stung Tacita to see a child look so lost. However, she had no idea what sort of trouble she could cause by passing out her son's name or location. She'd ask him about it when she returned to the Normandy.

"I'm sorry I couldn't really help," Tacita said. "My ship will be departing soon."

"I understand. Thank you for at least hearing me out."

Tacita nodded hesitantly and swiveled on the ball of her foot, away from the child. She set herself for Bay D24 and forced herself not to look back.

* * *

><p>It was a two-day jump to Palaven, and the crew spent the first day readying themselves for whatever Menae might bring. Shepard still would have preferred to have a larger main squad, but she made due with the few men she had. While her new engineers, scouts, and miscellaneous staff settled in, she made rounds of every level and spoke to all her new recruits. The Normandy had picked up some interesting characters.<p>

Traynor, who she'd already been introduced to, was a mousy, quirky woman who apparently nitpicked about personal hygiene (she'd said something about having a 6000 cred toothbrush) and obsessed over tech. She had never worked outside a lab before and Shepard made strides to make her feel welcome. By the end of their chat, Traynor had even been convinced to call Shepard by her name instead of her title.

Steve Cortez, the official shuttle pilot, was tucked away in the hangar with Vega. The two had apparently served together before and become friends. They filled the shuttle bay with snarky banter, and Shepard couldn't help but laugh at their interactions. Cortez seemed kind but reserved, and Shepard was unable to get a decent conversation out of him the first day.

She'd also harassed Garrus in the battery for a while, teasing him about how his father kept vids of him on his Omni-tool, fresh in his queue. Garrus had scoffed, questioning how old he'd been in the vid. When Shepard told him, he'd simply said, "Sounds about right. Hadn't learned how to talk back, so we got along just fine then."

Shepard eventually headed to the mess for dinner. They hadn't been able to recruit Gardner again, so meals were pretty much just every-man-for-himself, but Shepard couldn't quite be convinced that that was a bad thing. After agreeing to a sparring match with Vega, she'd become quite a bit more friendly with him. She'd kicked his ass and he'd officially ended the fight by giving her a strange nickname ("Lola," he called her. She had no idea what it meant, but it had stuck). After that, he'd followed her upstairs and just started making a huge serving of some egg dish. Vega couldn't fly a shuttle for shit, but the man certainly could cook.

Shepard gratefully collected a plate of food and found a seat with Liara. On one of the far tables, Garrus and Solana chomped loudly on something their mother had thrown together (Shepard had felt sure that she was going to catch the stove on fire, but Garrus had quietly assured her that it would be okay). Sitting several seats down from them, Aetius and Tacita were chatting about unimportant things that could mostly be filtered out.

Until the name Archangel popped up.

"I heard some refugees talking," she assured. "I appeared as though they knew him before. One said something about him being alive."

"All the intel we've received has reported him dead," Aetius argued. "If even some of the rumors about his death are true, I don't see how he could still be alive."

"Well, he is a turian," she said. "You of all people should know how tough we are. I'd daresay someone like him could survive quite a lot." She stole a look down the table at Garrus and his heart practically stopped.

She knew. He wasn't exactly sure _how_, but she knew.

Garrus somehow doubted that she could've procured intel like that from a bunch of refugees, though, and he shot a scandalized look at Sol. She returned a sort of worried, slack-mandible pout, though, so it hadn't been her doing. He found himself glaring at the table where Shepard was sitting with Liara, Ken, Gabby, and Joker. Aside from Dr. Chakwas and Sol, those five were the only ones on the ship who would know about his time as Archangel, and, as far as he knew, Chakwas hadn't even spoken to his parents since departure. However, they all looked entirely too sympathetic and not at all guilty. So, they hadn't spilled it either.

Strange. She _had_ somehow learned about him from refugees. And now she was messing with him. Why?

"I don't think so," Aetius continued. "The only consistent info in each rumor was that he got cornered by three merc groups. Three, Tacita. There's no chance he slipped out of that one. I don't care how good he was."

Shepard was the one brave enough to speak up. "You seem to be pretty well-informed. Why so interested?"

Aetius glanced over at her casually, taking a drink to clear his throat. "I doubt you would know much about him unless you had dealings on the Citadel. This is a vigilante that cut the eezo smuggling operations of three separate merc groups down by over sixty percent." His voice had quite a bit of power to it. "In addition, he all but stopped a third of the slave traders who were slipping through the cracks and at least half the black market weapons dealers by placing tracking devices on the merchandise. He did with only a dozen men what C-Sec has been unable to with thousands of officers."

"But he wrote his own rules," Garrus blurted, "and tore down everything that stood in his path. You can't possible support him."

"While I don't agree with some of his methods, I see where they would be necessary on a place like Omega," Aetius said, pointing a clawed finger for emphasis. His undertones were warping in a way Shepard couldn't comprehend, but it seemed to mean something profound to Garrus. "You simply can't argue with the results, and he managed to accomplish all of it without any civilian casualties. If anything, you must respect that."

Garrus seemed more outraged than impressed. "He got careless and got his squad killed!"

"They were amateurs," Aetius said simply, "and it's a miracle they survived as long as they did. Surely they knew it was suicide to join him. Their deaths are their own doing."

Shepard could practically feel Garrus broiling in rage, but he managed to keep his subharmonics in check as he stood and rushed out of the mess. While Aetius looked quite confused by his abrupt exit, Tacita jumped up and sprinted after him, catching him as he enter the Lounge. Once the doors closed, Garrus whirled on her, finding it much harder to wrangle in his anger.

"You knew," he seethed. "You knew about _all of it_, and you decided to casually bring it up?"

"He is right about your squad, Garrus," Tacita said boldly, "whether you want to believe it or not. They died with purpose. Their deaths were due to a betrayal but it makes their sacrifice no less honorable."

"They were butchered," Garrus roared, "and I was too blind to see it coming!"

"Everyone dies, son, but not everyone dies knowing they've made a difference." She locked his gaze with her own. "Your men knew what they accomplished. I promise you, not a single one would blame you. You were the one who gave them purpose."

Garrus struggled with words, trying to properly articulate something beyond an distressed subvocal. "How... how did you find out?"

"A young asari approached me in the docking bay," Tacita said. "She said her name was Kanna Mierin, said she was-"

"Mierin's daughter?" Garrus gasped. "She's on the Citadel?"

"I didn't know if she was lying, so I didn't give her any actual information," Tacita explained, "but she was looking for you. I told her to find shelter and wait. She'll be there when we return from Palaven."

"Why is she looking for me?"

"She said her father was killed on Omega."

"Spirits," Garrus murmured. "She's just a kid. I..." He stopped himself. "I'll deal with it when we get back." He exhaled to calm himself and stared back at his mother. "I still don't get it. Why bring it up?"

"Did you not hear anything else your father said?" Tacita chirped. "The impact you had on the Citadel? The things you were able to do on your own?" She took a step back, sizing him up. "You have no idea the things your dad and Venari said about Archangel, about _you_. Some days it would be nearly obsessive and _envious_ because they knew they couldn't match what you'd done." She grinned and turned for the door. "Your father would never admit to being that proud, especially if he knew it was you. I just thought you'd like to hear how much he admired what you did."

Though Garrus was going to reply, he held the words back as the door slid open to admit his father. Aetius stepped into the room, still looking perplexed as Tacita swayed past him and into the hallway. Garrus silently cursed his mother for fleeing the scene, knowing he was about to have one of those stereotypical, uncomfortable conversations with his father.

Aetius was hovering, arms crossed, just waiting for Garrus to explain. When he didn't automatically supply information, Aetius said, "Mind telling me what that was about?"

"The two years I was gone," Garrus hissed, "I was on Omega. I knew the people that fought with Archangel."

"I didn't mean any insult," Aetius grumbled.

"I'm sure," Garrus conceded, "but it's still... fresh. They were good men. The didn't deserve to die."

Aetius donned an unreadable expression, one that had always unnerved Garrus because it was impossible to really know what he was thinking. Usually it meant his mind was churning out a scenario, and likely, the next time he spoke, he would blurt out something random and seemingly off topic.

"So, how _did_ Archangel die?" Yeah, trust his father to be predictable. The question wasn't as unrelated as expected, but it was a few tiers down a chain of thought.

Garrus sighed, moving past him to the door. He heard his father hum out a tired, disappointed trill. Garrus could hear a plethora of emotions in the sound, none of them very happy. He paused to glance back at Aetius, noticing how slouched his figure was, how exhausted he seemed. The two hadn't really spoken in ages, but Garrus didn't quite feel that it would be appropriate to start. Yet... he couldn't help but think about what Shepard had said, that his father had vid footage of them in his recent history. He was puzzled as to why Aetius had followed him and his mother into the lounge in the first place. What had he meant to accomplish?

For a long, breathless moment, Garrus fiddled with the door controls, holding the doors open but not walking out. He finally huffed out a breath, readying a reply.

"He got holed up in a building and went out blazing," Garrus said. "Final blow was a a gunship missile to the face."

He left it at that, striding into the hallway even as his father chuckled behind him. He froze, turning and allowing a smug grin to cross his face when Aetius proudly called back, "You gave them hell, son. Couldn't have done it better if I tried."

* * *

><p><strong>I'm sure this thing is riddled with typos. I'm running on even less sleep than usual. Please forgive anything minor and point out anything glaring so I can fix it. Next time, they'll land on Palaven! I swear we'll get there eventually, gah!<strong>


	20. Menae

Joker stealthily navigated through the Reaper-dappled space between Palaven and Menae, looking for a suitable place to land on the battle-scarred moon. As he prepped for landing, Shepard picked out a small squad and escorted them to the shuttle bay to prepare. Garrus was right with her, of course, along with Solana and Vega. The nearer they drew to arrival, the quieter the Vakarian siblings became.

Garrus, who had been carrying himself more confidently since he'd spoken with his father, became eerily somber. Shepard met him at the edge of the room, clapping a hand on his shoulder. "We'll make this quick."

He offered her a sad smile. "Did you happen to get a look at Palaven before we came down?"

"Yeah," Shepard whispered. "It's... devastating, I know."

"Did you see the largest red spot?" he asked. "The one almost in the center of the planet?" Of course she had. That fiery blotch had practically glared up from Palaven. "That's where Sol and I where born."

"I'm so sorry," Shepard said, dragging her hand from his shoulder to his bicep.

He took her hand gently and brought it up to his mandible, leaning into her gloved palm. "This is the proper hand placement."

"What?" Shepard asked quietly.

"You've seen it before," he said, dipping his head in and brushing his mandible against her cheek. At the same time, he encircled her bicep with his armored talons. "This is a greeting reserved for family members and close friends. Males will commonly only grip arms, though, no mandible-touching."

"So, it's what you do with Sol or your parents," Shepard said. She recalled the day when they'd picked up Tacita, remembered that that's how she'd been greeted. Aetius had been shocked by it. No wonder. "Your mother, at Helos... she did this to me."

"She trusts you. Like I said, it's for friends, as well. But.." He moved out of the embrace and placed her hands against his mandibles again, mimicking the motion by cupping either side of her jaw.

"But this is for mated pairs?" Shepard guessed, thumbing over the rough patch of his scar.

"That's right," he answered warmly.

She dropped her hands away as Joker's voice boomed over the intercom. [Get ready, Commander. We're at the drop point.]

"Right," Shepard hummed, striding over to the shuttle bay doors. Sol strutted up to her left side, shifting in her armor. Vega was to Shepard's right, readying his gun, and Garrus quickly moved into position behind her. When the bay door fell open, they surged out, landing heavily on Menae's surface.

* * *

><p>Moments later, they were informed that Fedorian was dead.<p>

He'd been shot down as he tried to leave Menae. Shepard felt cold as she heard both Garrus and Sol cursing at the news, saw them hang their heads. She shuddered it off, regarding General Corinthus fiercely. "Who's next in line?"

"I'm sorry?" Corinthus questioned.

"We came here to extract the Primarch because he's needed for the war summit," Shepard said. "Whoever is next in line, that's who we need."

"I would gladly tell you," Corinthus said, nodding, "but communications are down. Someone will need to repair our comm tower before a signal can go through. Without confirmation from the Hierarchy, the title can't be passed."

"Is it not set in stone would take over after Fedorian?"

"It _was_," Corinthus muttered, "but there's no way to know if the next is even alive anymore. And, if he's dead, there's no way to know if the _next_ one in line has survived. With so many falling in battle or going missing, there's no way to be sure."

"I see," Shepard groaned. "Well, to the tower it is, then."

* * *

><p>Being the most tech-savvy among them, Garrus was given the task of fixing the tower. Any other time Shepard might have laughed at the near-hilarity of watching his bulky form scramble up a tiny ladder, but, as it stood, she was too busy gunning down husks to enjoy the humor. She, Sol, and Vega emptied clip after clip, but they things just kept falling from the sky in a fiery blaze. By the time Garrus had repaired the tower, the field was piled with the deformed bodies. Corinthus linked into their comms, informing them that the tower was sending an adequate signal, and the squad made their way back to the camp.<p>

As they all waited for an answer as to who they would be evacuating, Shepard's team discussed what they would do next. "Should probably let Joker know we'll be longer than we thought," Shepard muttered, patching through to the pilot. "Joker."

[I read you, Commander,] he replied.

"Just hang tight a while," Shepard ordered, hovering her hand over her ear to amplify Joker's voice. "Things just got complicated."

[That doesn't sound good,] Joker mused. [What happened out there?]

"The primarch-" Shepard halted as Sol grabbed her wrist.

"Shepard," Sol warned, "don't let word of Fedorian's death get back to the ship. We have enough problems without adding more."

"Problems?" Shepard repeated.

"He was our parents' commanding officer and friend," Garrus clarified. "They respected him greatly. It's better that we tell them in person."

[Commander?] Joker insisted. [Everything okay?]

"It's going to take longer to collect the primarch," Shepard replied, linking back up with Joker. "Don't spread it around, though. No need to worry anyone."

[Too late for that,] Joker scoffed. [Mom and Pops have been pacing in the hangar since you left.]

"Damn it," Shepard spat. "Just stand by. We'll return as soon as possible."

[Aye, aye.]

Garrus and Sol exchanged worried looks, both leaning back against Corinthus' bunker. Shepard climbed into the bunker and stood beside Corinthus. The general nodded slightly, holding a clawed hand up to his comm. He spoke moments later, "We have our man. You're in luck, Commander. He's here on Menae."

"Okay?" Shepard urged.

"His name is Adrien Victus," Corinthus said.

"Victus?" Garrus gasped. "He's next in line?"

"You know him?" Shepard wondered. Garrus looked up at her from the ground, nodding.

"While you were under house arrest on Earth, I came here for a while, remember?"

"To tell them about the Reapers," Shepard recalled. Garrus had only mentioned his time on Menae once, and he hadn't given many details. "A lot of good that did."

"Yes, well..." Garrus' mandibles flicked in annoyance. He'd tried to warn them about the Reapers, but his superiors had refused to listen. "I served under Victus while I was here. He's a good man, a fantastic soldier. He's not big on following orders or sticking to traditions, though. I'm surprised he's been named primarch."

"The title _wouldn't _have been his," Corinthus sighed, "but several others have already been killed."

"And we'll make sure _he_ survives," Shepard barked. "What's his location?"

"He stays on the move," Corinthus said. "It should only take a moment to raise him."

As Corinthus tried to contact Victus, a strangled cry rang out at the edge of the camp. The squad whirled to see husks crawling over the barricades. Shepard popped her clip, replacing it with a fresh one, and charged forward, determined not to let those monsters breech the walls.

* * *

><p>Several tedious firefights later, Victus had still not responded. His comm was active, but it seemed that he was just refusing to answer. "He must be fighting," Garrus said. "Where was he last seen? We'll just have to look for him."<p>

"To the south," Corinthus said. "I'll try to raise one of his scouts, see if someone can meet you and escort you there."

"We appreciate it," Garrus hummed, motioning in the direction they needed to go. Shepard breezed by him, growling as screams were heard up ahead. A fresh round of husks were swarming the barricade they needed to go through.

"Everyone, take those things out," Shepard barked. Garrus vaulted up onto the barricade, taking pop shots at the husks as they scurried forward. Vega climbed onto the opposite side, lining up his sights on another group of them. Sol took a middle position, firing on any that happened to escape the two men. And Shepard... she took the turret.

Vega laughed as Shepard fired the turret, bouncing with the sheer recoil the gun provided. "Like shooting fish in a barrel!" Vega cheered.

"What?" Garrus called over the sound of fire.

"Human phrase," Vega roared backed. "Like shooting _fish_..." He accented his words with a gunshot. "...in a _barrel_."

The waves of husks dwindled to nothing, and Shepard dropped her guard, holding the turret loosely. When a final flaming ball dropped from the sky, she was expecting another group of husks, or maybe a few of the turian equivalents. Instead, they were faced with a hulking monstrosity of a husk. It threw its arms into the air and roared loudly before it charged the barricade. Unprepared for the impact, Shepard slammed into the turret and tumbled off the barricade, dropping squarely at the thing's feet.

Shepard threw up a barrier as the creature slammed its fists down at her, but the single blow was enough to dispel her shield. She scrambled backwards, knowing that if even one of those hits landed, it would crush her. She could hear Sol screaming atop the barricade and caught sight of Garrus leaping to the ground. His thermal clip was jammed in his rifle. By the time he readied the gun, it would be too late, and Sol and Vega's guns were barely putting a dent in the thick hide of the thing's back.

It's giant fists shot up again, ready to slam down and maul Shepard. There wasn't enough time to recharge for another barrier or any sort of biotic attack. No time to draw a gun. No time to run away. Shepard braced for impact as a high-pitched cry echoed out. It was followed up immediately by the sickening sound of flesh and metal being sheared apart and a pained, bellowing howl.

Shepard cracked her eyes open, shocked that the impending blow never landed. The howling was coming from the creature. It staggered back, bleeding out greenish-black oil from its shoulder, and was swiping at its back, trying to swat something off. Shepard gasped as she realized the pest it was after was a female turian in full, black armor. Her red accent lights swayed as the husk-creature flailed around in an attempt to throw her. With a deadly precision, she yanked a blade out of its oozing shoulder and dug into its neck. The creature roared one final time, dropping when it's spinal cord was sliced.

The turian woman tumbled away from the fallen creature, straightening up and giving Shepard a quick claw-salute. "Commander Shepard, I presume?" She didn't wait for an answer. "Are you injured?"

"I'm fine," Shepard said, exhaling. "That was impressive."

"Have you never encountered a brute before?" the turian chirped.

"Brute?" Shepard echoed. "No. Only the little ones. The ones made out of humans and turians. A few of the batarians, too."

The woman bent down beside the hulking body, tearing her knife from its spine. "We believe these are a spliced hybrid. Turian and krogan." She swiped the blade across the outside of its holder to clean it then sheathed it against her thigh. "One good hit from those things will take just about anyone out. Their necks are thin, though. Easy enough to cut their heads clean off."

"Thank you," Shepard said.

The turian reached for her helmet, yanking it off. Head uncovered, she was a kind of stunning Shepard hadn't encountered before. Her plates wear nearly as black as her armor and her two-toned white and green paint looked nearly fluorescent against her dark face. Silver rings looped though the edges of her mandibles. Her eyes were slate gray and locked on Shepard's face.

She extended her hand in introduction and Shepard took it quickly. "Camilla Pulex. Hierarchy Reconnaissance, second division. I'll be your escort to General Victus."

Shepard caught a glimpse of Sol in her peripheral, strutting towards them. When she reached them, she grabbed the other female by the shoulder and forced her to turn. The two held gazes briefly then peeped in surprise.

"Cami?' Sol chirped. "What are you doing here?"

"We need intel on those..." Camilla sneered back at the brute's corpse. "...things. I was brought in to scout out the area, gather as much information as I could. I've been..." She quieted down as her attention was turned elsewhere. Shepard followed her eye-line, jolting a little when she noticed who Camilla was staring at. "You... Garrus?" Her mandibles flared in a grin. "Garrus!"

His mandibles went slack even as he gave her a slight wave. Shepard cocked her head to the side, confused by his reaction. He looked nearly ill, obviously not happy to see her. A sudden thought crossed Shepard's mind.

Reconnaissance, as in a _recon scout_.

"You all know each other?" Shepard mused. "Have you served together before?"

Camilla snapped back into line. "For a while, yes."

"Before... C-Sec?" Shepard asked, shooting Garrus a knowing smirk.

"We can make introductions later," Garrus cut. "Right now, we need to focus on getting to Victus."

Shepard had to choke back a laugh as he trudged past her. Camilla was _that_ recon scout, for sure. Shepard fell into formation beside Garrus, taking a few quick strides so she would be a pace ahead of him. She stole a backwards glance, fighting off the urge to throw out the best snide comment she could create.

"Victus is down this path," Camilla called, rushing ahead of them to lead the way as she tugged her helmet back on.

Shepard couldn't resist. "I hope we _reach_ him in time." She'd put just enough emphasis on the word that only Garrus would really notice. She turned to give him a smirk, receiving the most scalding look from her mate.

"You aren't funny," he growled softly.

"What?" Shepard replied quietly. "I am concerned. If this plan falls through, I don't know what we'd do. Even I'm not that..." A small snort of a laugh managed to escape before she could contain it.

"Flexible," Garrus finished drolly. "That one wasn't even clever, Shepard."

"I think it's funny," she said.

"Have fun with it now," he said, leaning just slightly closer as they tailed Camilla. "You won't be laughing when we get back to the ship."

"Oh, really?" Shepard purred. "I'm holding you to that." She stealthily brushed her hand across Garrus' mandible and sped forward to catch up with Camilla. Sol and Vega picked up the pace, as well, coming up on either side of Garrus.

"I saw that," Sol said. Garrus looked over at her and she flicked her mandibles suggestively.

"Saw what?" Vega called.

"Nothing," Sol sang back.

Vega would have questioned further, but a turian shuttle crashed in front of them, throwing them off balance with a shockwave from the explosion. Camilla drew close enough to look inside the smoldering shuttle as Garrus muttered, "That was too close for comfort."

"No survivors," Camilla growled, glaring up at the sky and the Reapers. "How the hell are we supposed to fight those things?"

"You're not," Shepard said. "There's no fighting them, not alone. Hopefully we can get the primarch of this rock so we can bring the species together."

"The primarch?" Camilla questioned. "I'm taking you to Victus, not..." She paused at Shepard's deadpan expression and guessed, "Fedorian was killed."

"Yeah," Garrus answered. "So were several of his successors. Victus wasn't the first in line."

"Damn it," she hissed, continuing forward.

Garrus had moved up beside Shepard again, and she had questions. "You fought with Victus," she began. "What do you know about him, really?"

"He's..." Garrus hummed in thought. "He's popular among his men, but not so much among Hierarchy officials. He often uses unorthodox methods to get results."

"Can we trust him?"

"He's not the type to turn on an ally," Garrus said. "If we can convince him to help us, he'll be an invaluable asset."

"We're coming up on the camp," Camilla informed. She scrambled up onto a rocky projection, peering through her visor to get a good look at the terrain. "I can see live fire and a lot of those Reaper soldiers, so be ready."

* * *

><p>A whole army of husks and several brutes later, the squad was able to fight their way to Victus' bunker. Camilla vaulted over the edge of the bunker, saluting the soon-to-be-named primarch. He regarded her fiercely. "Pulex, where did you run off to?"<p>

She flinched a bit at the tone and pointed back at Shepard. "General Corinthus asked me to bring them here."

Victus gazed out onto the field, mandibles flaring as he saw Garrus among them. "Vakarian," he called, his voice flanging almost happily. "I didn't expect to see you again. You miss being shot at that much?"

"You make it sound like I'm on vacation," Garrus scoffed. "Plenty of enemies out there."

"I see," Victus hummed. He turned his attention to the rest of the squad, sizing up each of them. He hovered over Solana briefly. "You must be the sister. Glad to see you made it off Palaven."

"Yes, sir," she said. "It was a close call."

Victus nodded, flicking his gaze between Shepard and Vega. "And the rest of you are?"

Shepard moved forward, chin raised. "I'm Commander Shepard of the Normandy."

"Ah, Commander," Victus said pleasantly as he holstered his rifle over his shoulder. "I can't wait to hear what brings you here."

"Nothing good, I'm afraid," Shepard muttered. "You're needed off-planet. I'm come to evacuate you."

He clasped his hands behind his back, straightening. "It will take something beyond important for me to leave my men or my turian brothers and sisters in their fight." His expression was determined and impassive.

Shepard was a little relieved when Garrus spoke up. "Fedorian was killed. You're the new primarch."

Shepard added, "You're needed immediately to chair a summit and represent your people in the fight against the Reapers."

Victus was silent for a moment, his eyes scanning the surroundings as the words absorbed. He walked past Shepard quietly, moving to an open area, and stared up an his war-spattered planet. "I'm the primarch of Palaven?" His voice was that of amazement, as though he didn't believe what he'd been told.

"Yes," Shepard assured.

Victus shook off his awe and turned back to Shepard, his face holding the slightest trace of anger. "I've spent my entire life in the military. I'm no diplomat," he growled. With a humorless laugh, he added, "I hate diplomats."

Shepard chuckled and shot back, "Join the club. Love politics or hate them, you don't have much of a choice now."

"I'm not exactly a... by the book kind of guy," Victus rumbled, "and I piss people off. My family's been military since the Unification War. War is my life... it's in my bones." He shifted where he stood. "That kind of passion is deceptive. It makes you seem reckless when you're anything but."

Shepard shrugged and gestured up at the Reapers hovering in the sky. "You think stack of paperwork is going to stop _them_. War is your resume. You've seen the Reapers firsthand. At a time like this, you're the perfect man for the job."

Victus barked out a laugh. "I suppose you're right."

"The devastation on Palaven," Shepard began, "matches that of Earth. The Reapers are targeting the homeworlds. Soon, everyone will have to face them." She fixed her gaze on the primarch and pulled the most commanding tone she could muster. "I need an alliance. I need the turian fleet."

Victus moved closer, looming over her and staring her down. When she didn't falter, he backed away. "Give me a moment to say goodbye to my men."

"Of course," Shepard said. As Victus met a group of soldiers a few paces away, she radioed Joker and sent him their coordinates. Beside her, Garrus looked more than a little bothered.

"Wasn't expecting Victus to be our man," he muttered. "Without him here, there's a good chance with lose this moon."

"Without him at that summit," Shepard argued, "there's a good chance we'll lose _everything_." She surveyed the area, noticing how many soldiers were trying to staunch wet, blue wounds. Those that weren't injured looked exhausted. She wondering if any of them had slept in days.

Back at the bunker, Camilla was tending to an injured man who was stretched out on a table. His chestplate was off, exposing a nasty, flowing wound. It appeared that a chunk of plating on his abdomen had been torn off, laying open the flesh underneath. His hissed as Cami pressed a piece of tattered cloth against it.

"Using a dirty rag," the man snarled. "Do you trying to force an infection on me?" He shoved her away, jolting as the wound spurted with his exertion.

"You'll bleed out before you have a chance to see an infection," Cami snapped, throwing the cloth onto his chest with a wet slap. "Die if you want. It's not like we have sterile supplies left."

"Bitch," he grumbled. "S'what we get for accepting the bastard children of rebels into our ranks."

Shepard couldn't hear what had been said, but she glanced over just as Camilla kicked the table, rattling the injured soldier. She stormed out of the bunker, zigzagged around other standing soldiers, and came to a halt beside Garrus. She saluted Shepard and barked, "Commander, permission to accompany you off this Spirit-forsaken rock."

Garrus balked at her, his browplates jumping slightly in surprise, "You can't just abandon your post."

"I was sent to serve under General Victus," she spat. "If he's leaving, I'd like to follow."

"You make a habit of lashing out at injured men?" Shepard hissed. "Not sure I want that sort of trouble on my ship."

Cami jerked her helmet off and Shepard quirked a brow at her expression. It was sad in that subtle way that only turians could accomplish. A light static buzzed over Shepard's translator as unreadable, low frequency vocalizations hummed from Cami's throat. "I won't disrupt your crew, Commander," she muttered.

Shepard looked to Garrus for silent advice, surprised when he gave a quiet nod. "Fine," Shepard said. "Our ship will be here momentarily."

"Thank you," Cami said, twirling away. She trudged over to a bullet-ridden crate to wait for the order to leave. Sol, who had been watching the exchange, sat beside her and they began to talk.

Shepard's attention moved from them back to Garrus. "Something I should know about?"

He cleared his throat. "Her father was descent from one of the factions that rebelled against the Hierarchy during the Unification War. No colony marks. She wears her mother's paint and took her name."

"Wasn't her father accepted into her mother's family?" Shepard mused.

"They were unbonded," Garrus said.

Shepard gestured to Sol, who was seemingly trying to comfort the other woman. "Sol knows about it, too, I guess? You get close enough to Camilla to bring her home or what?"

"Of course not," Garrus said, not liking the expression that was threatening to cross Shepard's face. "The two of them served on the same ship together before she ever met me. She asked for a transfer after rumors about her family started circulating and ended up on the same ship as me." He nudged Shepard's shoulder. "Are you jealous?"

"No," Shepard said, "I know who you belong to."

"Mm-hm," Garrus hummed.

"But, just to be safe," Shepard said quickly, "we're dropping her off at the Citadel."

"I thought you weren't jealous," Garrus chuckled.

"I'm not," Shepard pouted. "Doesn't mean I want to start recruiting a bunch of turian women."

"Afraid they won't be able to resist my charm?" he purred.

"I couldn't," Shepard deadpanned. "So, I don't expect a woman of your own species to."

Garrus grinned at her. "Jealous."

"Not," she shot back as the Normandy hovered into view. "Get on the damn ship." He laughed and headed for the landing zone. Shepard turned toward Victus and called, "Are you ready, _Primarch _Victus?"

He came to a stop an arm's length away from Shepard and said, "I will go with you. However, I cannot order any of the fleet to follow. I understand that Earth and the other homeworlds need protection, but I can't spare anyone, not while Palaven is burning." He hesitated, as though he didn't want to make his next suggestion, "If we could somehow alleviate the burden on Palaven..."

"What would you suggest?" Shepard muttered.

"The krogan," Victus said bluntly. "They may very well be the only species battle-ready enough to face the Reapers. Convince them to help on Palaven and the turian fleet is yours."

Shepard sighed and motioned toward the Normandy as it landed. "You must think I'm a miracle worker."

"Word has it you were able to beat death at it's own game," Victus joked. "A few krogan should be child's play."

"Child's play," Shepard scoffed. "Whatever you say, primarch."

* * *

><p><strong>VICTUUUUUS. It can't be healthy to love him as much as I do.<br>My most recent guilty pleasure has been turian-human-turian threesomes. I will do my best not to let that reflect here, at least not with Garrus and Shepard (but my oh my do I love some Victus/Garrus/Shep). **


	21. Loss

The excitement on Menae formed a sort of veil in Shepard's mind, making her feel a false sense of victory. It wasn't until the hangar doors dropped open to reveal a very frantic Tacita that Shepard remembered the mission most definitely _hadn't_ been a success. Aetius came up to the edge of the shuttle bay beside Tacita, his mandibles tight against his face. He looked more suspicious than worried.

Solana remained at the back of the group with Camilla and several other turian soldiers who were tagging along to serve as Victus' guards. Garrus, however, rushed to the front of the group and intercepted his mother before she could come out to meet them. When she tried to maneuver to the side to look around him, he caught her by the shoulders. Shepard watched his mandibles flick as he spoke, saw the wide-eyed expression flash onto Aetius' face as he heard the softly spoken words. A sick feeling flooded her gut as Tacita visibly drooped where she stood, her eyes squinting shut as the news of Fedorian's death stabbed into her.

_No_, Shepard thought,_ this mission wasn't a success at all._

* * *

><p>The call to Admiral Hackett began on a less than hopeful note. Shepard had been tasked with contacting the asari and salarian leaders and recruiting them for the war summit. The salarian dalatrass had joined without much hassle, but Councilor Tevos had thrown a wrinkle in the plan. In a move characteristic to her "neutral" nature, she had refused to participate in the war summit.<p>

"They'll regret that," Hackett sighed. "The time for unity is now."

"At least the salarians have committed," Shepard muttered.

"You sound less than optimistic," Hackett noted.

Shepard trailed a hand to her neck nervously. "We... expect that the krogan will be joining us."

Hackett donned a mildly amused look. "Well, it seems you'll have your hands full, Commander. With both the salarians and the turians present, it will be difficult to convince the krogan to play along. I trust you have a plan?"

"Oh, I think I'll manage," she said. Last she'd heard, Wrex was still the reigning leader of Tuchanka. She fully intended to call in some favors.

"We're counting on you. Hackett out."

Shepard exited the comm room, dipping down to the main platform of the war room. Victus was stationed stiffly at the console, investigating the controls and the holo-interface. Quietly, Shepard came up beside him, grabbing his attention. He blinked up, mandibles giving the slightest flare. "Commander, I'd like to thank you for the use of you ship... and for going along with this plan."

"No thanks necessary, Primarch," she replied. "My ship is neutral ground. It's probably the best place to hold the summit. As for the krogan... well, let's just say I've had a my fair share of experience working with them. They're exactly the type of allies we need if we want to win this."

Victus stared back at the console, bracing his palms against the surface in front of him. "It seems you've brought the entire Vakarian family aboard."

"Yes," Shepard said. "They insisted."

"They were quick to retreat upstairs," Victus murmured. Shepard glanced over, trying to read him. His deep olive eyes were locked intently forward, scanning slightly. If Shepard were any less versed in turian expressions she would miss the subtle signs of worry.

"Fedorian was apparently a friend of the family." She gestured to the door. "I'd actually like to go check on them, if you don't mind."

Victus finally dragged his eyes away from the display. "Of course. If you need anything, I'll remain here."

"You're welcome to go wherever you'd like," Shepard insisted. "I know your men split off pretty quickly."

Victus chuckled. "Please, let me know if they fall out of line. My men are sometimes... less than respectful of authority."

Shepard couldn't help but smirk at the statement. "Have you _met_ Garrus Vakarian? I'm fairly sure he wrote the book on insubordination."

"I'm well aware," Victus said. His smile was present in his tone. "Though, I do recall him attributing much of his attitude to _your_ influence."

"He said that?" Shepard laughed.

"Among other things," Victus replied.

"Nothing incriminating, I hope."

"Never," Victus said quickly, shaking his head. "He spoke very highly of you."

Shepard grinned, heading for the door. She called, "He's just leaving out the sketchy bits because he knows he'd be my accomplice."

"I'm sure," the primarch said pleasantly. "Take care, Commander."

* * *

><p>Garrus, Aetius, and Sol had taken root in the mess hall, each holding their heads low and speaking in barely audible whispers and soft clicks. Liara was standing outside the XO Cabin, which she'd taken up residence in, and she stopped Shepard from immediately joining the Vakarians as she rounded the corner.<p>

"That might not be such a good idea," Liara offered.

Shepard glanced over, feeling her eyes swell as she watched them. "I can't help but feel like this was my fault."

"It wasn't," Liara muttered. "You had no way of preventing what happened."

"Maybe if we'd been there sooner," Shepard spat. "If we'd gone right after we picked you up..."

"Shepard."

She snapped to attention when she realized Garrus had spoken to her. He was twisted in his seat, his eyes silently asking her to come over. She complied, taking a seat at the end of the table, between Garrus and Aetius. The older turian nodded at her slightly, coughing to clear his throat so he could switch more fluidly to spoken words instead of subvocal phrases.

"Commander," he greeted hoarsely.

She nodded back at him, unsure of what to say. She chose to ask about Tacita. "Is... she okay?"

"She's locked herself in the lounge," he grumbled, "and the damned AI won't override the locks for me or for Garrus."

"Want me to get the doors?" Shepard suggested. "EDI has to listen to me. And if she doesn't, I'll blow the damn door open."

Aetius managed the slightest laugh, but said, "No, I'm sure she just wants to be alone for a while." In response to Shepard's skeptical look, he added, "She'll be better in the morning."

"If you're sure," Shepard said. She caught Garrus' gaze and suddenly wanted to just drop the bomb that he was bonded with a human. He looked like he needed a hug in the worst kind of way.

"I'm sure," Aetius replied. "She never has been very good at dealing with loss. She just needs time to compose herself."

"Well, if you need that door open..."

"I'll let you know."

* * *

><p>Conversation became no less strained for nearly an hour. Shepard reclined back in her chair, content to sit in near-silence, hoping her presence gave her mate some comfort. She had a fleeting suspicion that Garrus and Sol hadn't been very close with the late primarch, but that their somber mood was brought about by that of their parents.<p>

At some point, Vega entered the room and grabbed Shepard by the shoulder, startling her out of the trance she hadn't realized she'd fallen into. He looked worried, his wide jaw set. "Hey Lola, you might want to come down to the shuttle bay."

"There a problem?" Shepard asked.

"Maybe, maybe not," Vega said. "The turian men we picked up are all down there fighting each other."

"Probably just friendly matches, James," Shepard said, waving him off. "Sparring is a common form of stress relief. I'm sure Menae ran them all ragged. They could use some down time."

"Yeah, but that little one that came along, the woman, she's getting pretty violent down there," he said.

"Sounds like her," Garrus muttered. He caught Shepard's attention. "Want me or Sol to go stop her? There's every chance she'll get carried away and hurt someone."

"No," Shepard said as she stood. "I'll go take care of it."

* * *

><p>Cortez was backed into the wall by the elevator when Shepard and Vega made it down to the lower level. He whirled, meeting Shepard with concerned eyes. She stepped out, assaulted by vicious snarls and profanities. Looking over, she saw Camilla pinned to the ground by a larger, tan-plated turian with cream-colored marks.<p>

"Good, EDI called you," Cortez said hurriedly.

"She's didn't, actually," Shepard growled. "Is this as bad as it looks?"

Cortez nodded, pointing to another turian man leaned against the Kodiak. He was clutching at his throat, which was splattered with cerulean blood. "James went up just before she attacked that one. He said something to her earlier and it must've royally pissed her off."

"He said something?" Shepard asked. "What?"

"No idea. Untranslated."

"Perfect," Shepard groaned, stomping forward. She shoved around the remainder of Victus' men, who were acting as spectators, and seized Camilla's opponent by the cowl. He snarled as he was yanked back and lashed out to the side, narrowly missing Shepard's face. She shoved him away, flaring her biotics as a warning to stay back. When Camilla tried to rise, Shepard pinned her back down with a foot to the chest. She hissed angrily but stilled herself. "So much for not causing trouble. What the hell are you doing?"

"I said I wouldn't bother _your_ crew," Cami barked. "I said nothing about _these _idiots."

Shepard pressed her weight down, causing the other woman to cough as pressure was put on her lungs. "I won't tolerate this behavior toward _anyone_ on my ship, am I clear?"

"Get off me!" Cami yelled.

Shepard pumped her boot down to jar her. "I said, _am I clear_?"

"Clear," Cami choked. "Just get off."

Shepard stepped off and tugged Cami to her feet. She gestured to the elevator. "Go find an empty room and stay there. I'm not in the mood for this shit."

Cami's mandibles flared angrily, her piercings glinting from the movement. "Whatever." She stormed off. "Don't know why I thought this pisshole would be better than the moon."

As she disappeared into the elevators, the man who'd been fighting with her laughed smugly. "Much appreciated, Commander, but you didn't have to get involved. We're perfectly capable of putting her in her place, the little rebel bi-"

A hard right-hook to the jaw made him swallow his words. As he covered his bludgeoned mandible tenderly, Shepard cracked her knuckles and bore into him with a stern glare. "I don't care if you have to spar or screw or whatever else it is you have to do to ground yourself. But, have a little respect for your own and know when you've taken your insults too far. I said I wouldn't tolerate idiotic behavior. That wasn't just extended to her, you read me, soldier?"

"L-loud and clear, ma'am," he mumbled, staring at the floor.

She glared up at the rest of Victus' men, panning around to address them all. "That goes for the rest of you, too. " Shepard whisked around and headed back to the elevator. "Vega, Cortez, make sure they keep it clean down here." The two saluted her loosely. "I'm going to go see what's up with EDI. Her sensors and cameras should've picked up on this."

* * *

><p>Crisis averted, Shepard dragged herself back up to the CIC. As she exited the elevator, she was immediately bombarded by Traynor's announcement that she had new messages at her private terminal.<p>

Shepard shot her a confused look but took a moment to check her terminal. "Oh, right. You're handling my messages."

"Yes, ma'am," Traynor peeped.

"You don't have to _ma'am_ me," Shepard groaned as she deleted a stack of spam messages. "You can call me _Shepard_ like everyone else."

"Okay," Traynor agreed. She leaned against her console and said, "I must say, the Normandy is a marvelous vessel."

"Making small talk?" Shepard mused. "Or do you legitimately think that?"

Traynor jolted, afraid she'd made an offense. "No, no, I really think that. I've never seen a ship like this one. It's amazing."

"Proves that turians and humans can do great things, if they can just suck it up and work together." Shepard skimmed over several mission statements from Hackett. _Shut down this Cerberus base. Reclaim this outpost. Go check out this prothean artifact. Pick up my dry cleaning. Feel like you're back on the original Normandy yet, Commander? I've got a million more where those came from!_

"I don't understand why all the species can't just get along," Traynor mumbled. "We all have similar goals, don't we?"

"Similar enough," Shepard said, "but we get caught up in the mistakes of our pasts and can't get around them."

"It's a shame. Things would be so much more peaceful if everyone could just kiss and make up." She paused, laughed, and said, "Or, you know, whatever equivalent they have. It might be a bit funny to see a quarian or a turian try to _kiss_ anything. How would they even do it?"

Shepard chuckled at her innocence and slipped. "Oh, they can learn."

"I somehow doubt that," Traynor laughed. When Shepard stayed quiet, she eyed her suspiciously. "Comma... Shepard," she corrected. "Might I ask if-"

"No, it's better that you don't ask."

"Oh," the Specialist gasped. "I wasn't trying to imply that I thought it was _bad_. I'm all for... I mean, theoretically, if the chemistry is there-"

"Traynor," Shepard cut.

"Sorry," Traynor squeaked. "I meant no offense."

"None taken," Shepard mumbled. "Lighten up."

Shepard filtered through the rest of her inbox with disinterest until she came upon an e-mail from _Jaqueline Nought_. She smiled at the name, wondering if that was what Jack was putting on her official paperwork. She gently dismissed Traynor and opened the message.

_Shep,_

_Settling in. The kids seemed pretty happy to see me again. Don't know why. I didn't go easy on them last time. They're calling me the "psychotic biotic." I kinda like it._

_Sanders is boring and wants me to follow a shit ton of regs. She had me a uniform made and everything. Turns out one of the girls here is crafty. Helped me tear the shit up and put studs in the jacket. Sanders wasn't happy about it, but it's not like my ass is showing or anything, and I'm still covering up a lot of my ink. Ok, that's a lie. Only some of it._

_Thanks for telling me to take Sanders up on her offer. She's wanting to train these kids for artillery. No way they'll survive if some Alliance pussy is training them._

_I'll be in touch._

_Jack_

"At least something's going right for someone..." Shepard muttered, closing out her terminal. Before she could even decide where she'd take herself next, the power blinked, bringing the engine noise to a shuddering silence. She cursed, tripping over herself as the emergency lights lit up at her feet. "Joker, what the hell just happened?"

"AI core!" he shouted from the cockpit. "Fire containment systems just activated!"

"Oh for the love of..." Shepard slammed away from her terminal and headed for the stairs.

* * *

><p>After stamping her way around each floor, Camilla managed to find seclusion in the bowels of the engineering deck. It was either camp out down there or upstairs outside of Shepard's quarters, and she'd decided the satisfaction of seeing the commander's unamused face would not outweigh the anger that might be received from the smartass move.<p>

Lower engineering was quiet enough, the hum of the engines providing something more akin to white noise than annoyance. Cami kicked back on a crate and tried to let her adrenaline flow out. Her stress hadn't built up to dangerous levels, but she was in no way comfortable. If Garrus hadn't had his grieving family to deal with, Cami very well might have dragged him down with her to relive their younger years. She couldn't help but smirk at the thought.

When the power flickered and the engines groaned, she worriedly took her happy ass back upstairs. If the place was going to blow, she didn't want to be the first person to know it. She checked the time as power returned, grumbling at how late it was already.

When power returned, she had made her way to the crew deck, content to just hit the bunks and sleep off her residual frustration. Unfortunately, the bunks were unmarked and she couldn't tell if there were any empty. She shuffled around, trying not to draw attention from the humans who were sorting away their things for the night, and came to halt in front of a bunk that smelled slightly like Solana. She crouched down beside the bed, fiddling with the footlocker that had been shoved under the bedframe. The nameplate on the chest read "Vakarian, S." in bold blue lettering. Cami flopped onto the bunk, certain that Sol wouldn't be too angry when she came in.

And she wasn't, really. Within the next hour, Sol came in to sleep, frowning at the black-plated turian taking up one side of her bunk. She lifted her leg and nudged Cami's side roughly. The smaller woman blinked awake, grinning up at her gray-plated friend. Sol grumbled, "What are you doing?"

"Sleeping," Cami chirped. "Didn't know if there were empty bunks."

"There aren't," Sol said. "I thought Shepard sent you guys to the hangar."

"She did," Cami replied, "but I've been banished for bad behavior."

Sol's frown deepened with a flick of her mandibles. "_Tell me_ you weren't the one responsible for the guy in the med bay."

"Hmm, tall guy? Purple tats?" Cami mused.

"Dammit, Cami," Sol growled, "That shit didn't fly on a turian vessel. Did you really think it would here?"

"Can't help it," Cami muttered, scooting to the opposite side of the bunk so Sol could sit. She shifted when Sol plopped down and hummed at her apologetically as she tugged off her boots. Cami had stripped out of her armor almost instantly when they boarded the Normandy, but Sol hadn't had the luxury yet. Cami flipped over and helped her pop the seals in her chestplates. "S'not even like I'm in contact with my father anymore. I'm ready for his mistakes to stop _haunting_ me." Sol stood briefly to shuck the armor off her torso and arms, then began to work on her legs.

"Cami, just keep it together," Sol muttered.

"It wouldn't continue if someone would just let me finish my fight," Cami barked, turning away. "They're only tough when they know they can talk without reprimand. I could shut them up if someone would just _let me_-"

"That's not your job," Sol cut. "If you can't settle a dispute without maiming someone, then it's up to your commanding officer to handle it."

"And who's going to stand up for the traitor's daughter?" Cami snapped. When a human in the bunk beside them groaned out a sleepy plea for silence, she lowered her voice. "Cause last time I checked, Victus didn't trust me any more than the rest of them."

Stripped down to her underarmor, Sol climbed into bed and shoved Cami roughly. "Guy in the med bay was bitching about what happened after you tore him a new one."

"Shepard came and ordered me off," Cami grumbled.

"And then she apparently tore into the rest of them for insulting you," Sol said.

"She didn't," Cami denied.

"Decked somebody in the face, too," Sol added.

"You're such a liar," Cami hissed, rolling up onto her elbow and peering down at Sol. When the other woman stared humorlessly back at her, Cami went slack-mandible. "She did?"

"That's what they were saying," Sol insisted. "You can go ask them yourself if you don't believe me."

Cami settled back down, chirping softly. "Why?"

"Don't ask me," Sol muttered, pulling the covers up over her shoulder. "By the way, if you happen to see a synthetic running around, don't let it freak you out. That's just our unshackled AI navigator and-or weapon system."

"What the fuck?" Cami spat.

"I know, right?"

* * *

><p>By the end of the night, Shepard was drained. EDI had commandeered the Cerberus synthetic and, much to Joker's amusement, had been strutting her metallic assets all around the CIC since. Garrus and Sol had long since forced their father to retire to the observation deck to sleep before splitting off to catch a few winks themselves. Victus had begun preparations for the war summit and would probably stay up for the entirety of the night.<p>

Shepard felt useless at the end of it all. She forced herself up to her cabin for a shower and a change of clothes. Satisfied with some fatigue pants and a sleeveless top, she threw on an N7 jacket and planned what to do while she was off duty. Without thinking, she headed down to the crew deck and veered toward the lounge. She froze, glaring at the bright red hologram over the door. "Of course it's still locked..." She trudged forward, patching a link to EDI as she moved. "EDI, unlock the lounge."

"It is ill-advised to enter the lounge at this time," EDI informed from her remote terminal in the hallway.

Shepard lifted her hands up, twirling dramatically. "Look at all the fucks I give. You can open the door yourself or I will _manually_ open it." The door flashed friendly green and Shepard gave a sigh of relief. "_Thank you_."

She keyed the door open and barged inside, giving a sideways glance to Tacita, who was bundled up on one of the couches. She blinked up at Shepard, her eyes bleary, and shifted against the arm. "Shepard," she crooned, "I hope you haven't been sent to drag me out of here."

"Haven't," Shepard assured, as she crossed the room. "I needed a drink." She rummaged around in the liquor cabinet and produced an oddly-shaped black bottle. "Do you want something? Garrus smuggled some dextro liquor. Smells like liquid death to me, but he assures me it's top quality."

Tacita laughed half-heartedly. "No, that's all right. It's not that I don't appreciate my son's enthusiasm for liquor, but I would prefer my stomach lining remain intact." Shepard shrugged, uncapped her bottle, and took a chug. She gritted her teeth and hissed as she drew the bottle away, shaking her head a bit for effect. Tacita said, "I take it you aren't on duty?"

"That's right," Shepard replied. She set the bottle onto the bar and shucked off her jacket. With a toss, it hooked onto the back of a barstool. She reclaimed her liquor and plopped onto an adjacent couch. She gave Tacita a once-over, noticing the misery radiating from her. Her depression was somewhat emphasized by shaky subharmonic humming. Tacita sniffed the air lightly and gave a soft click of a laugh.

"Is it sweet?" she asked. "Your drink."

"Sweet?" Shepard repeated. "Sort of. It's more of an aftertaste." She extended the bottle to Tacita, swirling the liquid inside. "It's got a good burn and then it tastes like chocolate."

Tacita took the bottle and examined it. "What is it?"

"Spiced rum," Shepard said. "It's forty percent alcohol content."

"That's more like it," Tacita hummed, tossing back a mouthful. She puffed out a sigh, flaring her mandibles. After a moment she said, "Chocolate. Not bad. And don't worry, I'm levo-insensitive."

"So I've heard," Shepard laughed.

When Tacita leaned forward to hand back the bottle, her shirt fell away from her neck, exposing a healing bond mark on her left shoulder and an older one on the right. Shepard took the bottle, absently remembering that Garrus had only ever bitten on the left side and had insisted that she do the same. She wondered what a mark on the right meant, wondered if a second bite indicated a second bond. Some connection to Pallin had been mentioned, after all.

She pushed the thoughts aside, taking another gulp of rum before setting the bottle on the table. She pulled her legs up onto the couch. "You haven't left this room all night. Are you hungry or anything? Sol made something earlier and saved you a plate. I could go get it."

"Thank you, but I'm fine," Tacita whispered. "I just need time to collect myself." She was nervously fiddling with the plating on her fingers. "Aetius is better equipped to handle these things. His father was killed by krogan forces, his grandfather, too. Death in battle is something he expects." She sighed. "It's something most turians expect. But, I wasn't raised to think that way." She was looking at Shepard intently, almost worriedly.

"Garrus said Fedorian was your commanding officer and a friend," Shepard said. "I'm sure this is very difficult for you."

"He was... very much like a father to me." Tacita reached for the rum, meeting Shepard's eyes over the edge of the bottle. "You don't mind?"

"Go ahead," Shepard offered and the aged turian took another long drink.

"It's warming, nice," Tacita chirped, her mandibles whirling as the alcohol burned its way down her throat. "Commander, you've lost people before, yes? Your men... family?"

Shepard nodded grimly. "On Virmire, we lost Alenko. That was... hard, the hardest thing I've gone through since my father died." She locked eyes with the turian next to her, gauging her expression. "Dad was military, too. He was killed by one of our own species."

"I'm sorry," Tacita hummed. There was a pregnant pause before she spoke again. "How do you cope, Shepard? I've always tried to seclude myself or force the thoughts from my head. That's always seemed the most natural response, but it obviously doesn't work."

"Nothing _works_ against this," Shepard muttered, reaching for the bottle. She gulped back a shot and abandoned the liquor on the table again. "I've always talked about what was bothering me. Sometimes, it feels like if I can just tell someone how shitty I feel it'll go away."

"Does it?"

"No," Shepard said, "but it does help." Tacita grew eerily quiet, still looking conflicted. Shepard sighed and offered, "If you want to talk, I'll listen."

Tacita quietly keyed up her Omni-tool, accessing a folder of images. She scanned through the list, enlarging one so that it hovered into view. The image featured a group of turians (Shepard counted five) sitting in a circular booth together and all wearing civilian clothing. The three in the middle were quickly identified as Tacita, Aetius, and Pallin. They were each in their early twenties, maximum. Pallin's right arm was thrown casually over Aetius' shoulder and his left was tucked securely behind a turian woman's back. She looked to be in the same age range. Her plates were cream-colored at the center of her face and darkened to a burnt sienna farther out. She wore paint that matched Pallin's. On the opposite side, Aetius' right, Tacita was sipping a brightly colored drink, grinning over the rim of her glass. Her paint was blocky and a little messy, as though she hadn't quite gotten used to applying it yet. To her right sat a stocky-looking, older man who sported blazing red tattoos that contrasted sharply against his silver plates.

Shepard looked through the image at Tacita, waiting for her to speak. Moments later, she pointed a talon at the red-marked man and said, "This is Fedorian." She pointed out the other faces, calling out names. "Me, Aetius, Venari, and... Phaedra."

"Is she his mate?" Shepard asked quietly, pointing to the woman beside Pallin.

"She was," Tacita murmured, tracing a claw over the woman's image. "She was a casualty of the Relay 314 Incident."

Shepard remained quiet, assuming that the woman's death had been the catalyst for Pallin's distrust of humans. Tacita flicked at the image and brought another one into view. The new image featured only Tacita and Fedorian. The two were standing side-by-side, talking and staring off-camera. Upright, Fedorian was much shorter than Shepard would have imagined.

"I like this one," Tacita chirped, running her talon against the image. Her breath shuddered slightly. "Everything I am, I owe to him. I could never have repaid him, but I thought I would spend the rest of my life trying. Now..." She blinked over at Shepard, closing out her Omni-tool. "If I tell you something, will you take it at face value, without judgement?"

"Of course," Shepard said. Tacita chirruped in quiet appreciation.

"Before I was recruited by the Blackwatch, I was..." Tacita hesitated. "...I was a monster, a killer. I was uncontrollable and dangerous and I had been named a threat by the Hierarchy. Fedorian was the head of the Blackwatch at the time. He was sent to bring me in, dead or alive, his choice. When he caught me, nearly all of his men thought he should just kill me, but he didn't. Even to this day, I have no idea why."

"I gave Jack a chance," Shepard said, "because I thought it would be such a waste if she died. Later, I found out what she'd lived through, and my motivation was to help her because I thought her circumstances were unfair."

"Maybe Fedorian had similar thoughts," Tacita mused. "I don't know."

"The two of you were close?" Shepard asked.

"Yes, very." Tacita grinned sadly. "He didn't have children or a mate or any close family. The primarch before him often joked that he was mated to the Blackwatch and we were his children. And I... well, I guess I was his favorite." Her expression softened into something happier. "He once said that if Aetius hadn't marked me, he would have himself."

Shepard quirked a brow at her and she quickly squeaked, "No, no, not like that! He would have... hmm, how to say this... The Hierarchy would not have allowed me admittance into the Blackwatch because I was barefaced. When I bonded with Aetius, I was accepted into the Vakarian family and permitted to serve the Hierarchy. If he hadn't joined with me, Fedorian would have adopted me into his family as his next of kin. I would have taken on the mark of his colony and the Hierarchy would have recognized me as part of his family."

Shepard laughed. "I see."

Tacita reclined back, relaxing. "I think, perhaps, you were right. I do feel somewhat better. Exhausted, but..."

"You should get some sleep," Shepard offered.

"That... yes, I think so," Tacita said. Her eyes were beginning to look hazy and Shepard couldn't tell if it was the alcohol or sleep that was creeping up on her. "One thing before I go, just because I'm... curious."

"Sure."

"You're surprisingly unmarked for someone who faces down death all the time," Tacita pondered, pointing to Shepard's bared arms. "How does a human manage that?"

Shepard laid her index finger against the small glowing scar on her cheekbone. "Cerberus greatly enhanced my regenerative abilities. My cybernetics will sometimes show, but other than that, I don't scar. Even really deep wounds mend themselves within a day or two."

"Is that so?" Tacita hummed. "You don't scar at all?"

Shepard frowned, suddenly suspicious. "I don't."

Tacita grinned and stood, arching her back in a stretch. "Well, that explains a lot."

"What do you mean?" Shepard asked quickly.

"One has to wonder," Tacita said, "why a human, who, according to her service records, has only worked closely with _one turian_, has knowledge of our _mating habits_?"

"Morbid curiosity?" Shepard offered.

"Or why," Tacita continued, "in the twenty-six years he's lived, my son has only _introduced _me to one woman."

"That doesn't necessarily mean anything," Shepard said weakly, wishing more than anything that Garrus would walk in and diffuse the situation.

"Seeing your shoulder bared," Tacita said, gesturing to Shepard's neck, "I wondered if maybe I had misread something, but I haven't, have I?"

"I... would rather not answer that," Shepard muttered.

Tacita gave a sing-songy laugh as she moved to the door. "You have my blessing, for what it's worth."

As she keyed it open, Shepard said, "_You _aren't really the one we were worried about." She looked at her pleadingly. "I don't want anything to go wrong, especially not now that Garrus and his father are on speaking terms again. So, please..."

"His _father_," Tacita chirped, "won't hear this from me, and it's highly unlikely that he'll figure it out by himself." She stood in the doorway, gripping the frame.

"You sound pretty sure of that."

"Shepard," she replied lightly, "you underestimate how dense my mate can be. You have nothing to worry about."

"Thank you," Shepard whispered, smiling lightly.

"Of course," Tacita chimed back. "Thank _you_ for speaking with me. I feel... hmm. Not better, but more at ease."

"A good night's rest should help," Shepard offered.

"Hopefully," Tacita chirped. "Good night... daughter."

The doors sealed before Shepard could respond, and the final word sent a wiggling jolt through her. She couldn't control the grin that pulled at her face and grabbed a couch pillow to smother the laugh that spilled out.

* * *

><p><strong>Two finals down, five to go! They'll never take me alive!<br>In the meantime, I'll try to write and even (le gasp) draw. I have so much inspiration right now, I can't even stand it!**


	22. Match

**For anyone interested, I drew Cami and some fluffy Shakarian picover on my deviantART:  
><strong>

**User name: Greenmamba5  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Shepard awoke to plated fingers gently stroking her brow. She shifted, rolling closer to the source of the touch, and was pleased when the warmth of her mate's thigh pressed back against her. Garrus had remained in the battery all night, much to Shepard's disappointment, so his presence was the most welcome wake-up call she could've asked for. She nuzzled his hip spur, throwing her arm across his lap, and mumbled, "W'time is it?"<p>

His talons dragged through her hair. "Early. Most of the crew are still asleep."

Shepard smiled and forced herself up. She slid out of her blanket nest and leaned into Garrus' shoulder. With a little maneuvering, he pulled her onto his lap, cuddling her when she curled against his rigid frame. "Dad wanted me to thank you for... talking with Mom last night."

"How is she?" Shepard asked.

"Better," Garrus replied. "She seems tired, but that could just be lack of sleep." He scratched her scalp lightly, reveling in the comforted groan she gave in response. "Speaking of my mother..."

"Mmm-hmm?"

"You wouldn't happen to know why she keeps _smiling at me_, would you?"

Shepard pushed away from his chest gently. "Yeah, about that..." She stared into those chilly blue eyes, shivering at their intensity. "She, um, _knows_."

"Shepard..." Garrus rumbled, his voice just short of chastising.

"I didn't tell her," Shepard defended. "She figured it out on her own." She smacked his chest lightly. "Maybe she wouldn't have been suspicious if you'd brought somebody home _before me_."

"Brought somebody... What?" Garrus blurted. "She's been on to us since I brought you to Palaven?" Shepard shrugged. "Damn it."

"Well, she seemed pretty happy about it," Shepard said. "And she's going to play along and not say anything to your father, so that's good for us."

Garrus frowned. "For now, but that means she knows he won't take it well."

"You already knew that," Shepard said. She melted back into him, breathing deeply against his neck. The heavy scent of metal and gunpowder pricked her nose. "We'll be okay."

"Yeah," he purred, leaning down to nibble her ear. "We will."

Shepard gave a surprised yelp as Garrus twisted and pinned her to the bed. She grinned up at him as rough fingerpads slipped under the hem of her tanktop. "How early did you say it was?"

"Early enough that no one should bother us," he whispered back. "Saw Mom and Dad for a few minutes, but they went back to the observation deck." He cupped her roughly and rubbed foreheads with her. "Pretty quiet down there."

"You're so... so..."

"Yes?" He teased her nipples into tight buds, ghosting over them with his claws.

"So bad," Shepard moaned as he brought his knee up to press against her core. She bucked into him, building friction against the sensitive heat of her center. She warned, "Need time for a shower."

"I accounted for that. Brought clothes, too," Garrus cooed back. His voice was thick with subvocal keening. His hands left her breasts to grip her thighs and, without warning, he pulled her legs up over his hips. With a growl, he ground against her core, rumbling louder when she hissed in approval.

"Good thinking ahead," Shepard gasped, arching into him. She gazed up at him heatedly and pushed him back. "You're a little overdressed for the occasion."

"That I am," he laughed, backing off of her entirely. Shepard wiggled out of her panties as he made quick work of his pants and shirt. He was on her again almost instantly, nipping her neck as his glistening member pressed into her heat. He groaned as he sheathed himself entirely, vibrant blue dipping into blushing pink. She whimpered, throwing her arms around his cowl and burying her face in his neck.

Garrus rumbled deep in his chest, his teeth pricking her skin. Her held her for a moment, waiting for her to return the gesture. When she did, flat teeth lined up with his bite-scar, he bit down, thrusting forcefully as he did so. Shepard whined, gnawing at the rough flesh of his shoulder as his pace quickened.

Her first climax built and mounted entirely too soon, and she protested as he pulled out. Her complaints were silenced as her gripped her waist a skillfully positioned her on all fours. She snatched a pillow to burrow her face in, sighing pleasantly as he buried himself in her all the way to his groin plates.

He met his own completion moments later, digging his talons into her hips to hold her steady even as his thrusts became erratic. He howled as he came and curled his body against hers as pleasure pulsed through him. Shepard, who was a bit more coherent, gyrated against him, flooding him with stimulus until he was begging in her ear. He shuddered, holding her tightly while the last wave of his orgasm ripped through him.

They collapsed together, rolling onto their sides to face one another. Shepard nuzzled into his collar humming as he rubbed her back. Garrus breathed into her hair, convinced that he could become inebriated by her scent alone.

She traced his collar and the pronounced bone of his sternum, trailing her fingers down the seam of his chest plates and further still to his stomach. As she neared the lower quadrant of his belly, he twitched back to attention against her thigh.

"Oh, really?" she purred. "Round two?"

He gave an embarrassed chuckle and snuggled her forehead. "Definitely."

* * *

><p>Specialist Traynor rolled out of her bunk, touching down as softly as possible. In the bunk under hers, Engineer Daniels was snoring into her pillow. Traynor pulled out her footlocker, careful not to wake Daniels or anyone else in the vicinity. Quietly, she shuffled through her belongings, procuring her uniform and a makeup bag that contained simple toiletries (and <em>God<em> how she missed her toothbrush. The rough-bristled stick she currently had to use was a nightmare). Items tucked against her chest, she padded between the bunks and made her way for the door.

She was halted near the front of the room, however, as soft chirping piqued her curiosity. Squinting in the dark, she scanned the bunks, her attention leading to Solana's bed. Traynor quirked a brow at the sight of Sol and the black-plated new arrival bundled up together. They were a confusing mass of tangled limbs and swirling mandibles, and the darker woman was chattering in her sleep. Traynor bit back a laugh, but managed to drop her uniform belt. The buckle clanked on the floor and the two turians shot awake like they'd been branded.

Sol blinked up at Traynor, letting her eyes adjust sleepily. The Specialist stammered out an apology as she scooped her belt up from the floor. When she bent down, a powder compact slipped from her makeup bag and clattered to the floor, adding to her panic.

Camilla yawned and flipped out of bed, stretching with a groan. Sol also crawled away from the blankets, moving to Traynor's side and catching some other content of the makeup bag as it spilled out. Grinning, Sol handed the little cylinder of makeup to her and pointed to the door. Embarrassed, Traynor stumbled out as the turian woman gathered things from her footlocker and followed. Cami was close behind but empty-handed.

"It's Traynor, right?" Sol asked with a shrill yawn.

"Yes," Traynor peeped. "Sorry to wake you."

"S'fine," Sol muttered.

Cami shuffled behind Sol and grumbled, "I have a crick in my neck. I'm blaming you."

"Quit complaining," Sol said. "At least you didn't have to sleep in the hangar."

Traynor spun around and began walking backwards. "So you two are..." She tripped a bit but continued, "You must be glad to have found each other on Menae."

Sol's brow plates lifted as she grinned. "Yeah, not often you run into old friends on the battlefield."

"Oh," Traynor said, "friends, of course."

Cami clicked in question. "Yes, what did you think, that we were enemies?"

"No, nothing," Traynor said quickly. "You were just sleeping together. I thought... No, I shouldn't have jumped to conclusions. Don't mind me."

"Oh, wait." Cami gave a tired, chirpy laugh. "You don't think we're _together_ did you? What fun would that be?"

Traynor paused. "I'm sorry?"

Sol shoved Cami's shoulder. "You need to get off Palaven more. Your ignorance is showing."

"What d'you mean?" Cami barked. "Do human _females _mate with each other? How would they?"

Sol grabbed her by the shoulder and pulled her close to whisper something in her ear. The words were still audible but didn't translate. Cami's eyes widened and she stared at Traynor for an uncomfortably long moment. "What the hell would you do with your _mouth_?"

Traynor shrank at the question, blushing furiously. "Well, y'see... it's..." Her eyes snapped up and she stood at attention. "Commander."

Sol and Cami whirled as Shepard filed out of the elevator behind them. The commander was already dressed in her crisp uniform, her still-damp hair swept up into a messy knot. She adjusted her collar and stepped forward to join them. "At ease, Traynor. Already told you to drop the formalities."

"Yes, ma'am," Traynor said, immediately adding, "Shepard."

"What's wrong?" Shepard asked, noticing how flustered the Specialist was.

"She was just explaining how a human would go about using her _mouth_ to mate with someone," Cami chirped impishly.

"I wasn't... I'm not..." Traynor mumbled.

"Traynor," Shepard offered. "Go get dressed." She gestured to the other woman's striped pajamas.

"Yes, ma'am," Traynor said gratefully. She twirled and sprinted into the lavatory, immensely glad that Shepard had intervened.

Cami grumbled, "Now I'm curious."

"Look it up," Shepard muttered back, "and don't bother Traynor about it."

"Fine," Cami pouted. Sol branched off and entered the bathroom with her toiletries and Shepard started to head for the mess. Cami called her name to stop her, fidgeting when the commander turned to her. "I heard you, ah, reprimanded the men from yesterday, the ones I fought with."

"Yes, and?" Shepard said expectantly.

"Why would you do that?"

"Why wouldn't I?" Shepard asked. "I don't want trouble on my ship, and shutting them up is an easy solution. Unless, of course, you plan on assaulting someone without provocation?"

"Of course not," Cami defended.

"Good."

"Commander," Cami said quietly. "I'm not used to anyone standing up for me, especially not someone with any kind of authority. So... thank you. Really."

"If someone relentlessly insulted _my_ family, I'd probably knock their teeth in," Shepard said. "Of course, perk of being a Spectre, I could probably get away with it."

"They seriously let you people do whatever you want?" Cami laughed. "No wonder Garrus wanted to join them. Has he given up on that?"

Shepard shoved a pang of jealousy from her mind and rubbed her neck as though she were easing a crick. She probed at the bite mark that lay under her shirt, wishing desperately that the skin would stop knitting together.

"As long as I'm around, he doesn't need Spectre status," Shepard said. "As long as he works with me, he can do as he pleases."

"You sure that's wise?" Cami joked.

"He's never disappointed," Shepard said, a bit more coolly than she meant.

Cami quirked a brow at the tone and said, "Yeah, sounds like him. He's pretty good at, uh, living up to expectations." Shepard fought back a glare and tried to convince herself that Cami hadn't spoken in a tone that _insinuated _anything. However, the turian woman had a certain kind of smile on her face that implied otherwise. As she keyed up the elevator, Cami spoke again. "I need to get my things from the hangar. See you later, Commander."

Shepard gave a curt wave and trudged into the mess, feeling more and more sour as she took a seat beside Liara. The asari gave Shepard a curious, doe-eyed look. "Is something wrong?"

"Nothing lasting," Shepard muttered. She thought a moment, then added, "I hope."

Shepard's mood wasn't at all improved when Garrus finally joined them. He'd gone down to the War Room to see Victus before coming up to the mess. Apparently, the primarch had cemented himself at the console and was refusing to leave his post. Despite Garrus' attempts at persuasion, Victus hadn't budged, forcing the younger turian to accept defeat.

Garrus conversing with Cami was inevitable. The Normandy was a relatively small space and Cami had the nagging tendency of hanging around the only other person Garrus bothered to spend time with, his sister. It was simple fact that he was going to have to interact with her sooner or later. That didn't mean Shepard had to be happy about it.

When he took a seat in front of Sol, drink in hand, Cami immediately started chatting him up, mostly in choppy turian phrases that Shepard had no hope of eavesdropping on. Shepard grumbled into her oatmeal, feeling a little guilty that she was letting the recon scout bother her.

"..pard. Shepard? Did you hear me?"

Shepard blinked and stared at Liara, who had been speaking to her when Garrus arrived. "Sorry. I got distracted."

"I said," Liara repeated, "I found another of our potential recruits on the Citadel."

"Oh?" Shepard said. "Who?"

"Remember the human, Armando Luto?" Liara offered. "The geneticist who specialized in varren physiology?"

"I guess he's a refugee now?" Shepard assumed.

"Actually, he's working with Aria T'Loak," Liara corrected.

"Great," Shepard muttered. "Aria had some things she wanted me to take care of anyway. Two birds, one stone." She gulped down some juice (orange from concentrate. She hadn't filled her glass with enough water, so the stuff was a bit too thick), and said, "What's he doing with Aria? She got an interest in some new pets?"

"He is connected to one of her... associates," Liara said. "Do you remember a turian name Preitor Gavorn?"

"Aria had him on vorcha detail on Omega," Shepard remembered.

"Yes. Think back to the security footage I accessed through my terminals. There was one feed featuring Gavorn."

Shepard tried to recall. It had been so long ago and the clips were so short they seemed to be meant more for amusement than actual intel gathering. Gavorn... she'd seen footage of him fighting executing some vorcha, bits of him running while being shot at, and one action-free clip of him sitting on a bed. In that final excerpt, he'd had his head hung low, and a human man had entered the room from a side door off-camera. "Luto is the mystery man from the footage?"

"That's right," Liara answered. "The two are apparently, ah, joined."

"I'll take them both from her, then," Shepard said flippantly.

"She isn't going to go along with that," Liara deadpanned. "If I recall, Gavorn was one of her more skilled, ah..."

"Lackeys," Shepard offered. "I get it. She won't want to let them go. But, it she _wants_ me to bring the merc groups together under her command, she can spare a couple of men in exchange."

"Hold on," Garrus cut from the adjacent table. He'd interrupted Cami mid-sentence and she was giving him the best indignant pout she could muster. "I thought Aria already had the mercs on a leash, that she'd hand them over to you if you did some grunt work for her."

"Yeah," Shepard answered. "That grunt work involves the groups. The Suns are bitching about weapons or something, Eclipse needs someone broken out of jail, Blood Pack needs me to meet with their leader. Y'know, the usual crap I should've come to expect from Aria."

"I don't like it," Garrus growled.

"It's just busy work," Shepard said.

"These are still the same mercs from a year ago," he retorted. "There's got to be a catch."

"I'm sure," Shepard replied, "but you took out the previous leaders. The game has changed. The ones that took over aren't going to have a vendetta. They don't worry me."

"If you say so," Garrus conceded, turning back to a curious-looking Cami.

She quirked a brow plate slightly. "You took out the leaders of those groups?"

"Yes," Garrus grumbled.

"A year ago?" Cami asked. "On Omega?" Garrus frowned at her. "You're _Archangel_?" Shepard didn't at all like the way her eyes widened and glistened at the name.

"Seems news of my good deeds traveled pretty far," Garrus muttered.

Sol twirled a talon in the air for effect. "C'mon, you know what Dad thought about the _Amazing Archangel_. You can bet he mentioned it to Fedorian."

"Who would have then mentioned it to my commanding officer," Cami reasoned. "Yeah, sounds about right." She gave Garrus a lopsided grin. "That how you jacked your face up?"

"Yes, actually," he ground out.

Shepard shook her head and returned her attention to Liara. She gave Shepard an apologetic look, her brows furrowing slightly. "Anyway," Shepard dismissed, "we'll recruit whoever happens to be on the Citadel. Just have navpoints set up by the time we get there."

"Of course," Liara said.

Liara began to speak again, but Shepard became preoccupied with the conversation beside her. Cami had taken a bite of something and it apparently obstructed her secondary vocal cords. She began speaking within normal range and her words were actually translating.

"...you really won't have a match with me?" she asked Garrus. "I don't want to hurt Sol's leg, and I know I can cut loose with you."

Garrus' reply was a negative chirp. He took a quick bite of his ration as Sol tried to argue. She spat, "You couldn't hurt me if you tried. I'll have a round with you."

"No," Cami said absently, never looking away from Garrus. "Why don't _you_ want to?"

"I have better things to do," Garrus said coolly, following up the statement with a long gulp of water.

Cami's mandibles twitched in irritation. "C'mon, one quick tussle. I won't bother you again. I just need to work off some tension."

Liara tried to divert Shepard's attention, noticing how riled the commander was becoming. She held up a hand in a calming gesture, but Shepard snapped her a glare in refusal. Liara backed down sympathetically as Shepard shot up from her chair and marched to the end of the other table to stand by Cami.

Shepard took her Commander Tone and said, "I could go for a friendly match, if neither of them will."

Cami blinked up at her, confused. "What?"

"I said _I'll spar with you_," Shepard repeated.

"Um, no offense, Commander," Cami said, "but have you ever _fought_ a turian?"

"Plenty of times," Shepard challenged. "Don't worry, I won't nail you in the stomach or anything."

"Shepard," Garrus attempted. "This isn't-"

"I'll be waiting in the hangar," Shepard continued. "Unless you're afraid?"

"What?" Cami spat. "No, that's not..." She growled, mandibles dropping in a snarl. She rose from her seat, eying Shepard like prey. "Fine. Lead the way. Hope you know what you're getting yourself into."

They vacated the mess in a matter of moments and had disappeared into the elevator before Garrus spoke. "What... just happened?"

"I think... she's defending her mate," Sol said in disbelief.

Liara waved her hand, drawing their attention. She gestured to the hallway. "You might want to go play referee. I don't think Shepard's playing around."

The turian siblings nodded, stumbled out of their chairs, and sprinted to the elevator. Garrus couldn't hide his shock as he keyed in their destination and backed away from the panel. Sol gave him a concerned glance. "You okay?"

"She's going to destroy her."

Sol knew Cami's skills, but was also familiar with Shepard's abilities. Comparing the two, she didn't actually know who her brother was referring to, and that worried her more than anything.


	23. Fight

**Thanks for all the reviews! Sorry for slacking off on responding the past couple of chapters. I'm out for the summer now, so I'll get back to replying to everyone with this chapter, promise!**

**As a note to KuroandShiro: Mom and Pop Vakarian's names are Roman, but have deviated from Latin pronunciation (the way I say them, anyway). So, Aetius is Ay-tee-us and Tacita is Tah-see-ta (there's an artist who pronounces her name this way, and I thought it was lovely).**

* * *

><p>The hangar was abnormally quiet when Shepard and Cami abandoned the elevator. Victus' men were lazily cleaning their guns and buffing their armor and snapped at attention when they spotted the commander. The soldier Shepard had punched the day before scowled and ducked behind the Hammerhead in avoidance. The Normandy crew, at least the ones who were awake, seemed more chipper. They saluted loosely and returned to their work, tinkering on the shuttles and consoles.<p>

Shepard nodded at Cortez-Steve, he'd asked that she call him Steve when he first came aboard-and he greeted her with a smile. He thumbed backwards toward at the terminal he'd been standing at. "I ordered some weapons upgrades and better pieces for the shuttle engines. Want to sign off on it?"

"Nah," Shepard hummed. "You know more about engines. I trust you'll keep us in the air, Steve."

"Better than that," Steve said, grinning. "With these parts, I'll be able to optimize our fuel use and..." He stopped himself. "And, yeah, I'll keep us in the air, for sure."

Shepard had to laugh. He'd kept himself from going into engine-talk, much like Garrus had to stop himself from slipping into calibration-talk. Boys and their toys... "Keep up the good work, Steve."

Cami had already moved to the center of the floor and was working the kinks out of her shoulders and legs. Shepard moved to join her, snickering as she passed Vega's station and found him sprawled out on his cot. "Lieutenant!"

He shot awake, nearly clocking himself on his pull-up bar as he tumbled out of bed and straightened into a salute, blanket tangled around him like a toga. "Yes, ma'am, I was just... waking up."

"Uh huh," Shepard teased. She tapped the side of her mouth. "You got a drool trail, soldier."

He quickly wiped his face, frowning when he realized it was clean. "Oh, very funny, Lola."

"Worth it," Shepard laughed. She raised her arms in a stretch and popped her shoulders. "You're gonna want to be awake for this."

"What?" Vega wondered as the elevator hissed back open and admitted Garrus and Sol.

"Quick match," Cami chirped. She stood, hands on her hips, and twisted at her waist to stretch her back. Looking at Shepard over her shoulder, she asked, "You play by any rules?"

"I'm pretty accommodating," Shepard muttered back. "You can name the terms."

Garrus circled around them and leaned on a crate nearby. Sol hopped up on an adjacent crate, folding her legs into a comfortable seated position. Shepard gave them a quick glance, but didn't let her eyes linger.

Cami quirked a browplate at her previous words. "My terms?" She hummed in thought for a moment. "All right. We'll keep it simple. Hand-to-hand only. No weapons, no biotics. A round is won by pinning your opponent for... we'll say a five-count."

"Best two out of three rounds?" Shepard offered.

"We'll see how you feel after _one _round," Cami scoffed. "I'm not going to make this easy." She dropped into a stance, claws splayed.

Shepard took a moment to size her up, trying to piece together a strategy. Cami was shorter and thinner than Sol, meaning she'd probably be able to slip away pretty easily if Shepard tried to grab her. She'd also displayed some pretty impressive speed against the Reaper forces on Menae. This could present a challenge.

Shepard feinted to the left, then shot over to the right, arms up in preparation. Cami followed her easily, lashing out and slicing into her forearm as Shepard blocked. The simple blow was enough to lay open a decent gash and Shepard cursed as she backed out of striking range. She vaguely wondered if Garrus had a worried look on his face, but didn't turn to check.

Cami barked out a laugh. "Spirits, you're soft, even for a human." Her eyes glimmered wildly and she taunted, "Need me to tape my claws? I'd hate to cut you into ribbons in a _friendly match_."

Shepard ignored the warmth dripping down to her elbow and growled, "You _do_ have a weakness I can exploit, you know." She gestured to Cami's midsection.

"Like to see you try," Cami clipped. "I'm not stupid. I'm wearing a guard."

Shepard grumbled, "Of course."

"Told you I wouldn't make this easy."

_Keep talking_, Shepard thought, dropping her injured arm to hide the cut. She could already feel the flow of blood slowing as her cybernetics flooded the injuring with clotting proteins. It probably wouldn't seal the wound for a few hours, but it would stop the bleeding.

"Good," Shepard boasted. "I like a challenge." She lunged forward, dropping and sweeping at Cami's feet. The turian leaped clear over her and landed gracefully in front of Garrus and Sol.

"Should I let her use biotics?" Cami chirped at Garrus. "Doesn't look like she's going to fare so well otherwise."

"You shouldn't talk so much," Garrus growled.

Cami huffed and just as she spun back around, Shepard delivered an swift uppercut to her jaw. Cami stumbled back against Sol's crate, rubbing her chin with the back of her hand. Shepard gave a sound that was more a whoop than a laugh and fell back to the center of the floor.

Cami snarled and closed the distance between them, slashing angrily. Shepard managed to duck and ram her shoulder into Cami's stomach, grunting when contacted against the rigid armor shield. She hadn't been bluffing. The blow to her gut did nothing but shove her back, but it did buy Shepard a couple of seconds as Cami regrouped.

Shepard took the time to roll out of arm's length and search for weaknesses. That pathetic purple-marked soldier the day before had found a way to pin her. Certainly it wasn't that difficult a task. Of course, he'd probably only managed to overpower her by catching her off guard. After all, Cami had, at one time, been skilled enough to hold Garrus at a stalemate for nine rounds.

Yeah, conventional tactics weren't going to work here.

Shepard tensed as Cami was suddenly on her again, all claws and animal instinct. Without thinking, Shepard thrust her palm out to shove her in the face, wincing when Cami redirected enough to catch her hand awkwardly against her mandible. As Cami froze, Shepard realized that her thumb had caught on one of the silver rings looped through her mandible.

"You rip that out, I kill you," Cami hissed, clutching Shepard's wrist threateningly. Shepard slowly freed her digits from the ring and backed away as Cami gave her mandible a test swirl. Satisfied, the turian took a stance again and quickly resumed fighting.

The next few blows left Cami clutching at a bludgeoned mandible and Shepard nursing a laid-open bicep. Shepard spat out profanities as blood soaked into the tattered sleeve of her shirt. When Cami came at her again, Shepard caught her by the wrist and spun until she had Cami's arm pinned behind her back.

A hiss ripped from Cami's throat and her shoulders contorted as she struggled in Shepard's grip. The commander quickly captured the other flailing arm, tugging it back with the first. Cami yanked forward, trying to use her admittedly superior strength to tear free, but Shepard knocked her feet out from under her with one well-placed kick. Cami squeaked as her knees hit the ground and Shepard shoved her down further.

Shepard smirked, realizing that fighting Cami really wasn't much different from fighting Garrus. The woman was quicker, yes, but coming at her from behind seemed to work well enough.

It took every ounce of strength Shepard had, and then some, to force Cami to the floor, and she only managed to keep her down for a two-count before the snarling woman gained enough leverage to shove herself up. Shepard gave an indignant shout and bent Cami's arms painfully, pressing her back down.

_Flexible_ or not, Cami wasn't going to break free. Shepard was going to make damn sure of it. She pivoted on Cami's back and braced a knee against the back of her head. Cami yelped as her nose smacked the floor, and stilled momentarily as her vision went white. When she returned to her senses, Sol was finishing up the five count. "...and five. You're down one, Cami."

"Ugh," she grumbled as Shepard released her. She sat back on her knees and lightly pinched the bridge of her nose. Muffled, she griped, "You trying to bregg my dose?"

"What was that?" Shepard jeered.

"Ah," Cami sighed, dropping her hand. "My nose. You trying to break it?"

"I didn't think it would be that _easy_."

Cami stood and hissed toward the other turians at the back of the hangar. Shepard noticed that Victus' men were quietly snickering among themselves. "Round two. You won't pin me again."

* * *

><p>Victus was so deep in a daze that he barely noticed his Omni-tool chime with a message alert. He'd barely slept since arriving on the Normandy and had been awarded even less sleep on Menae, so his energy was quickly waning. He loaded the message on his display, half expecting an update from his son.<p>

Since becoming primarch only a day ago, Victus had gained access to several resources, including the illustrious Blackwatch and the branch under them, the Ninth Platoon. The Blackwatch squads were due to rendezvous with the Normandy shortly before arriving at the Citadel, and the Ninth Platoon... well, Victus had sent his son to lead them on an assignment that would be crucial for the turian-krogan alliance.

Not that he was about to mention the assignment to anyone, especially not until he'd met with the krogan clan leader.

The message was not from his son. Instead, it was from one of his soldiers in the hangar. Victus scanned the message quickly, almost in disbelief. The words "Shepard might just kill her" and "bashing her head against a crate" were more than enough to drag him from the War Room.

* * *

><p>Camilla was smearing blood away from her nose when Victus made it to the hangar. She gave an excited bark and lunged at the commander, grappling with her briefly before being thrown off. Shepard looked much more worn, oozing cuts scattered over her exposed skin, but she seemed calm and confident. Victus trudged curiously to the crates and joined in spectating with Garrus and Solana.<p>

Garrus chirped out a greeting as the primarch moved to stand beside him. "What happened to _I won't be leaving this room until war summit planning is finalized_?"

"I was told someone might be dying down here," Victus replied tersely. "Had I known you were supervising, I wouldn't have come."

"Dying?" Garrus echoed. "Who said that?"

Victus glanced pointedly at a young turian who was standing apart from the other soldiers. He was so focused on the fight he didn't even notice he was being singled out. "He's a rookie we picked up along the way. I didn't think he knew what he was talking about when he said Shepard was going to kill someone. Of course, I know how skilled _that scout _is at grating on people's nerves. Figured she may have pushed Shepard too far."

"Well," Garrus laughed, "she did, I think, but Shepard is more controlled than that."

"_Bashing heads into crates_?" Victus mused lightly.

"By _controlled_," Garrus corrected, "I meant she won't be _killing _anyone."

Sol snorted. "The crate was just a love-tap. I was more worried when Cami smacked her clear to the other side of the Kodiak."

"Yeah," Steve called from the shuttle, "so was I." He was buffing a scratch from the pristine blue metal of the hood. "I just had finished repairing the damage James caused on Mars." He raised his voice so Vega could hear him, "Because _some people_ don't know how to fly." He turned to Shepard next and continued, "And then, _some other people _had to go and wrestle on top of the new paint job."

"Deal... with it... Cortez!" Shepard snapped, her words emphasized by punches.

"This scuff won't come out," Steve groaned loudly, wiping a towel over the scrape in the hood. "I think you should pay for the shuttle to be detailed when we hit the Citadel, Shepard. Out of your own pocket!"

Growling as Cami leaped at her, Shepard used the turian's momentum against her, flipping her and slamming her down. It was the same technique she'd used against Vega the one time they'd sparred. With Cami grounded, the wind temporarily knocked out of her, Shepard turned to Steve. "Quit complaining about the damn shuttle. If it can live through Vega's shenanigans, it'll survive my skid-marks."

"Shenanigans?" Vega roared from his station. "You tryin' to make me sound dumb, Lola? I knew exactly what I was doing when I crashed that shuttle!"

"Oh, I know what you were doing," Shepard called back. "Being a goddamn _show-off_."

Cami jolted up at that moment and tackled Shepard's legs. The commander's rear hit the floor with an indignant _thump_ and instantly Cami was grappling her, trying to pin her. Plating and all, Cami outweighed Shepard by quite a bit, despite their similar sizes. Knowing she couldn't really compensate for the weight difference from a downed position, Shepard struggled and curled until she successfully drew a leg up between herself and Cami.

The turian sputtered out a surprised twitter as Shepard extended her leg, drawing the second up to evenly distribute mass, and lifted her form the ground. Before Cami could fumble for footing, she somersaulting over, bracing for impact as the floor came up to meet her back.

She stayed down for a moment, contemplating her next move as Shepard hovered over her, dripping dirty red blood. Shepard chuckled. "Give up yet?"

"Not a chance," Cami hissed.

Smugly, Shepard turned to Garrus. "Should I let her use her _weapons_?"

"Very funny," Cami grumbled, knowing she was being mocked. Of course, it seemed she had grossly underestimated Shepard. However, she figured blood loss alone would've quickly downed the commander. She was covered in weeping cuts. How was she not...?

Cami blinked, noticing that the gashes weren't nearly as deep as she thought. She scanned Shepard's body quietly, zeroing in on the deepest slice she'd made. Sometime during their match, Cami had landed a good one on Shepard's side, tore clear through her uniform and a solid inch into flesh.

The wound looked like a papercut compared to what it had been.

"You... oh, you _bitch_," Cami snarled. She rolled onto her side and glared up at Shepard. "You regenerate!"

"Yes, and?" Shepard said flippantly. "I hope you don't think that's why I'm winning." She smirked. "Because it isn't."

Cami stumbled onto her feet, hissing out angry undertones. "Maybe I _should_ use weapons, even the playing field."

"Cami..." Sol warned from atop her crate. Both women ignored her.

"Oh, please," Shepard muttered. "I don't have turian stamina. My regenerative abilities are all that's allowing me to keep up. They _are_ evening the field." Shepard laughed half-heartedly. "But, if you want a weapon so bad, go for it." As Cami reached for the blade she kept tucked in her boot, Shepard added, "Just don't expect me to keep my biotics on a leash if you come at me with a knife."

Breathing heavily, partially from exertion and partially from anger, Cami considered the terms. She allowed a feral grin to twitch across her mandibles before deftly whipping her blade into her hand. When she took a stance, Garrus intervened, grabbing her wrist and bending it back until she dropped the blade.

"Go take a depressant before you do something stupid," he growled.

Cami hissed, tugging her hand free. "Keep out of our fight."

"Be reasonable," Garrus said, taking a tone that was usually reserved for children. "If you somehow made it through her barrier, how do you think you'd fare against a shockwave or a charge? You. _Can't_. Win."

Cami backed off, looking somewhat hurt. "You... fine. I concede." She whirled with a shaky subvocal whine. "I fucking hate men who try to act like my father."

Garrus quirked a browplate in surprise but didn't make an attempt to stop her as she limped across the hangar and into the elevator. Shepard dropped her stance, letting the traces of biotics scatter away from her fingertips.

"Well, that was fun," she grumbled. "I think she lost it there at the end."

"Stress response," Garrus said simply. "If she loosened up during the fight, you would have taken her down. She was tense before, but now it's much worse, I'm sure."

"Shit," Shepard said. "Will she be..."

"We have adrenaline depressant serums to combat these things," Garrus said. In response to Shepard's questioning look, he explained, "Can't use them often. The serum's toxic in high dosages and it metabolizes slowly."

"But it'll work?" Shepard said.

Solana piped up. "How did you think Dad and I were so calm when you rescued us from Palaven?" she asked. "It works, but, like Garrus said, you can't take the stuff often. It causes hallucinations and shuts down organs if you get stupid with it."

"Gotta love modern medicine," Shepard muttered. "Speaking of medicine, I should go lay low before Dr. Chakwas finds out how beat up I am." She grinned at Victus. "Primarch, hope you enjoyed the demonstration."

"You certainly live up to your reputation," he replied pleasantly.

She took a few shaky steps. "So... I, ah, lost more blood than I thought. Little lightheaded."

Garrus laughed, "I'll take you upstairs." He slid an arm behind her back, easily taking most of her weight.

"Vega," Shepard ordered, "go grab a mop. Looks like someone got murdered down here."

"What do I look like, a janitor?" he shouted.

"You will when you get that mop," Shepard called back as Garrus helped her into the elevator.

They were the only ones who had made a move to go upstairs, so they found themselves alone in the small, quiet space. Garrus laughed softly and nuzzled Shepard's head. "You didn't have to fight her, you know."

"It made me feel better," Shepard said. "At least now I know she can't beat me."

"I don't know, Shepard," Garrus purred, breathing in the scent of hair, sweat, and blood. It was so raw and so purely _Shepard_ that Garrus could happily remain engulfed in it all day. "She pulled a _knife _on you."

"And, I would have handed it back to her, along with her ass, had she come at me with it," Shepard said, shivering as Garrus' twitching nose tickled against her ear.

"I'm sure she has no idea why you challenged her," Garrus laughed.

"But _you _know, right?" Shepard sighed, leaning into the warmth of his chest.

"You were feeling territorial?"

"Damn right."


	24. Apologize

**I've lost track of days. It feels like it's been months since I posted a chapter! **

* * *

><p>Cami flinched a little as she administered the depressant into the soft tissue of her stomach. She really hadn't meant to get that carried away and was mentally scolding herself for even thinking of pointing a knife at the commander.<p>

As she discarded her syringe into a red biohazard disposal container, she noticed the human doctor (Chakwas, wasn't it?) was looking at her with concern. Cami didn't like that look. It reminded her too much of the look her mother had given her as she boarded the shuttles off Palaven, bound for Menae.

_"Don't worry so much, I'll be back before you know it."_

Yeah, right. Even if she did return to Palaven soon, all that would be waiting for her would be Reapers and rubble. Cami didn't let her mind wander. If she did, it would be too easy to remember that she hadn't been in contact with her mother for weeks, that she could very well be...

"No, no." The soft voice caught Cami's attention and she turned to see an older turian woman waving off the silver-haired doctor. She jolted a little as she noticed the blue paint across the woman's face-Garrus and Sol's mother. "I can get it myself, thank you."

Tacita strolled to the cabinets and sorted through medications until she had amassed a collection of pills in her palm. When she turned to the sink, Chakwas had already filled a glass with water and was offering it to her. She accepted with a happy chirp that offset her apprehensive undertones. Wasting no time, she threw back the entire handful and chased them with a loud gulp of water.

That settled, she regarded Cami, who was staring. "Good morning."

Cami fumbled out a greeting. She was trying to riddle out what all those pills could've been for. It was common for aged turians to take supplements to reinforce their plates, but Tacita didn't look nearly old enough to need them.

Tacita inclined her head toward Chakwas. "I'll be staying on the Citadel for a while this time. Would you mind forwarding my records?"

"Of course," Chakwas replied. "I'll refer you to Huerta Memorial."

"Thank you."

Cami felt something tug at her stomach. Records, as in _medical records_. Tacita was sick. Cami couldn't help but wonder what the illness was, but she held her tongue as Tacita spoke to her.

"You look like you've had better mornings," Tacita said warmly.

"Not every day you get beat down in front of the Primarch and a whole squad of people," Cami admitted. "But, I did manage to hold Shepard off for a little while, so, all things considered, I think I've had worse mornings."

"You fought with Shepard?" Tacita asked, her browplate quirking.

"Yeah," Cami admitted a little sheepishly. "She challenged me this morning, said we could have a quick match. I wasn't expecting her to be so serious about it, though. She didn't cut me any slack."

"Did you expect her to?" Tacita asked mirthfully.

"I don't know," Cami grumbled, sitting on one of the beds. "I was so surprised by the challenge." Lowering her tone a bit, she muttered, "She seemed angry, for some reason."

"Well," Tacita hummed, "everyone is under a lot of stress. I'm sure she needed a good fight."

"Maybe," Cami said. She shrugged, leaving the topic, and asked, "You were with the Blackwatch, weren't you?"

"I was," Tacita chirped. She was vaguely aware that Cami and Solana were friends and assumed that the younger turian knew about the Blackwatch connection because of Sol. She gestured toward her head. "Still would be, if not for this."

"That?" Cami pressed. She immediately wondered if it rude to ask, even though Tacita had mentioned it.

"Corpalis," Tacita said simply.

Cami shuddered at the word. The condition was so rare that she'd never seen anyone with it before. It was often used as a plot device in cheesy vid-dramas, but was otherwise nearly unheard of. Why did Garrus and Sol's mother have to be the one in thousands? "Spirits, I'm so sorry."

"Nothing to be sorry about," Tacita said. "My current treatment is very effective."

"But not... a cure?" Cami wondered quietly.

"Not quite," Tacita replied, unfazed, "but I imagine I'm no closer to death than anyone else, especially not with this war." She frowned, her subharmonics wavering. Clipped phrases formed in rapid-fire, and Cami trembled as the meaning of the vocalizations reached her. _He's gone. I miss him. I should have been there. _

Cami shivered with guilt, realizing that the mentions of death made Tacita think of Fedorian. Cami unconsciously responded in soft subharmonics. _I'm sorry for your loss. It'll be okay._

Tacita attempted an appreciative smile, but barely managed half a flick of her mandibles. Cami tried to change the subject. "Victus ordered a rendezvous with the Blackwatch squads. They're supposed to be here before we even get to the Citadel."

"Are they?" Tacita said, trying to wrangle in her undertones. "I haven't heard from them in months." Her subvocals lifted slightly. _I'm anxious to see them again._

"You miss it?" Cami asked, hoping to continue her distraction.

"Always," Tacita chirped. "My squad, the assignments, I miss it all. I'm not exactly cut out for a calm lifestyle."

Cami laughed. "I can only imagine." She paused for a moment, then said, "I've never met a Blackwatch operative." Her subharmonics betrayed a sort of anxiety.

Tacita chirped, "Nervous?"

"I always imagined them as being uptight," Cami admitted, "and I don't think they'd take too kindly to someone like me."

"The daughter of a traitor," Tacita mused, recalling what Sol had relayed many years ago, when she'd first met Cami. "Your father... Did he ever actually do anything wrong?"

"No," Cami defended. "He refused to take on a colony mark, but he never acted against the Hierarchy."

"But he didn't conform to their laws, either," Tacita guessed. "That puts you in an awkward place, I imagine." She shrugged. "No matter. You need not worry about the treatment you'll receive from my men. You serve the Hierarchy, just as they do."

"Glad someone realizes that," Cami muttered. "I'm sick of being called barefaced by association."

Tacita barked out a laugh. "I guarantee they won't say anything like that." Her smug vocalizations emphasized, _They wouldn't dare. _

Cami decided not to ask. Instead she smiled and hopped off the bed. "I'm going to go see what Sol's up to."

* * *

><p>Sol was still in the hangar, chatting up Vega and the primarch. Cami slinked in as quietly as possible and took a seat on a crate beside Sol. Across the room, Victus' men jeered and whooped. Cami rolled her eyes, trying her best to ignore them. Beside her, Victus stood with his arms crossed tightly. When his squad's taunts didn't wane, he whipped towards them, hissing out an order. <em>Quiet down, all of you.<em>

They quickly silenced themselves and went back to cleaning their guns. Cami gave a soft, appreciative click, turning as Sol spoke to her.

"Feeling better?" Sol asked.

"Yeah, I guess," Cami muttered, rubbing her stomach unconsciously. "Shepard's one hell of a sparring partner."

"No kidding," Sol spat. "Fought her once and she nailed me in the gut." When Cami shot her an offended look, she defended, "She didn't know we aren't plated."

"Fair enough," Cami said. "Maybe."

"If she knew it was a weakness, she wouldn't have hit there," Vega said from beside the Kodiak. "S'not her style to go for low-blows in a friendly match." Cortez was working on the shuttle engine, handing tools out to Vega as he finished with them, and Vega was wiping grease off the parts as they were passed to him. "She didn't pull any bitch moves on you even though she coulda ripped out your, uh, face rings."

Cami touched the loops on her mandibles gently. "Okay, sure, but you can't tell me that our fight was just a _friendly match_. If I didn't know any better, I'd say she was making an _example_ out of me."

"You paranoid?" Vega teased.

"No," Cami barked. "My suspicion is justified." She held a clawed finger up to emphasize her point. "She was really eager to challenge me, but she had to know how outmatched I was. Was she just trying to rack up an easy win?"

"If you'd just had a match with me," Sol insisted, "none of it would've happened."

"I'm not going to fight you," Cami snorted. "What if I re-broke your leg?"

"I'd like to see you try," Sol challenged, flexing her claws excitedly.

Cami frowned at Sol. "If Garrus would've just went a round with me, this all would've been avoided."

Victus, who had, until that point, kept mostly to himself, uncrossed his arms and supplied, "You shouldn't have challenged Vakarian."

"What?" Cami sputtered, a little surprised that the primarch was speaking with her. Outside of barked orders and the occasional reprimand, he had never bothered with communication.

"I said you shouldn't have challenged him , Pulex," Victus said, taking an unamused tone, as though he was trying to talk sense into her. He waited for Cami to come to her own conclusions.

When she didn't, Sol groaned, clearly annoyed that this was going nowhere. "Cami, Shepard knows about how we relieve stress and assumed you were offering more than _just _sparring."

"Oh, don't tell me she's going to uphold the human rules against fraternization," Cami grumbled. "I mean, if she's going to allow other species on her ship, she should at least-"

"She doesn't care," Sol cut, "but you propositioned the _wrong person_."

Cami was quiet for a moment, mandibles whirring as she pieced things together. She understood what Sol was implying, but didn't quite believe it. "You're joking, right?" Sol didn't budge. "He's _with_ Shepard?"

"Exclusively," Sol warned.

"Son of a bitch!" Cami hissed, jumping up from her crate. "Why didn't he say something?"

Sol grabbed her arm and pulled her back down. "Because they aren't _saying anything_ about it. Mom and I found out, but Dad still doesn't even know." She glared up at Victus. "Which begs the question, how do _you _know?"

"I suppose the threat of death makes a man more forthcoming of information," Victus said. "He never made an attempt to hide it." He chuckled slightly. "Oh course, it seems fairly obvious."

Sol sighed. "Yeah, once you already know about it, maybe. Those two are surprisingly good at hiding it, believe it or not." She reclined back against a crate. "I'll be glad when we reach the Citadel. Mom and Dad will be staying behind for a while and we won't have to worry about keeping Dad in the dark."

"Shame they won't be staying," Victus hummed.

"They'll join us the next time we circle back to the Citadel," Sol explained. "Dad thought Mom could use the time away, clear her head a bit." Sol forced a smile. "It'll be good for everybody. Mom can pull herself together and Garrus can lighten up a bit. Win-win, I guess."

Cami scuffed her feet against the floor, humming thoughtfully. Offhandedly, she muttered, "Made an ass of myself."

Sol nudged her shoulder. "Pretty sure Shepard got her payback."

"Fuck," Cami cursed, barely listening to the other woman. She tugged away and headed back to the elevator, ignoring Sol's protests to stay.

As Cami boarded the elevator and zipped upstairs, Sol sighed loudly and allowed her head to droop. "Day just gets better and better."

Vega appeared at her side, flipping a grease-smudged towel over his shoulder. "Did I hear you right? That bitchfight this morning was over Scars?"

"_Scars_?" Sol echoed, giving him a nearly amused look. "You come up with that yourself?"

"Easy to remember," Vega defended.

"You're a simple one, aren't you? And, yes," Sol answered, "that's apparently Shepard's way of saying _back off_." Sol clicked in thought. "Pretty close to what a turian would do, actually."

"Those two..." Vega muttered. "No wonder she keeps shooting me down."

Sol trilled indignantly. "Better watch yourself. I _just said_ fighting is the way turians defend their mates. Don't think my brother is is above being territorial."

"Yeah, yeah," Vega said, packing up tools and toting them back to Cortez's station.

Sol chirped out an elaborate string of turian words that translated to something like _block-headed idiot_ and turned her attention to Victus. "Sir, there's something I wanted to ask."

"Hmm?" he inquired lazily, his attention divided between Sol and his men, who were exchanging gun pieces and talking loudly.

"The Blackwatch squads have been transferred to you, haven't they?"

"As of last night, yes," he replied. "I sent out a signal for them to follow us. We'll rendezvous before before we pass into the Serpent Nebula."

Sol's mandibles flicked with her next words. "Have you also acquired the Ninth Platoon? Before Mom got sick, I was their CO, but I can't seem to get in contact with them."

Victus held back a guilty click, answering, "They're on a classified assignment at this time. I can't say anything more than that."

"Oh," Sol murmured. "So they've been assigned a new CO?" She frowned at Victus' affirmative chirp. "I see. Where will they be sent after this mission?"

"I don't know yet," Victus replied, shrinking back slightly. He'd sent Sol's men to Tuchanka, where Reaper attacks were increasing. The area they were headed for had yet to be targeted, but it was only a matter of time. He knew their assignment could end in heavy casualties, but he didn't want to worry her. "The results of this assignment will affect the next."

"Sir, I'd like to reconnect with them," Sol insisted.

He backed away entirely, breaking out of normal conversational range, and swallowed the subvocals that threatened to betray him. "I'll... see what I can do, Solana."

"Thank you," Sol said, trilling at him in question as he moved farther away.

"I should return to my post," he answered. "I was in the process of arranging coordinates in neutral territory for both the krogan and salarian dignitaries to meet."

"Of course," Sol said, nodding at him.

As he walked away, she brought up her Omni-tool and connected to Garrus' private systems. Quickly, she formed a message and sent it to him. By the time Victus had reached the elevator, she had closed her Omni-tool again and had turned to chat with Cortez.

* * *

><p>Garrus' message alert rang out from and echoed around Shepard's bathroom as he finished placing an adhesive bandage over the shrinking wound on his mate's side. He smoothed the bandage against her skin, smiling as his claws ghosted over her stomach and she gave the slightest tickled laugh. He gave her a final once-over. When he was satisfied that she was properly slathered in Medi-gel and mummified with bandages, he opened Sol's message.<p>

[victus is hiding something -s]

Garrus' mandibles whirled as he responded, [explain now]

As he waited for a reply, he watched Shepard take down her hair and bend her head over the sink. She splashed water up, wetting her hair enough to loosen the blood that was clotting into the locks. When he turned away to receive Sol's reply, the water was dripping dirty red from the ends of her hair.

[masking vocals when I asked about my men] Immediately after, she sent, [something's wrong. find out what he's done with my squad]

Garrus grumbled and replied, [what do you expect me to do about it?]

[he's your friend] Sol shot back. Garrus could almost hear the bite in the words. [figure it out]

[will try]

He closed out his Omni-tool, turning back to Shepard as she ruffled a towel against her head. Garrus grinned, reaching out to take control of the towel. She complied, dropping her hands. He gently fluffed the wetness from her hair, sweeping the auburn strands out of her face once he finished.

He laughed as he examined her closely. "You have a black eye."

"What?" Shepard gasped, whirling to look in the mirror. The skin around her left eye was swollen and tinged with blotches of varying colors. She cursed. The thing would be healed within the hour, most likely, but that didn't make it any less annoying. "Cami better at least be walking with a limp when I see her. She actually managed to bang me up pretty good."

"Well, she _is _a top-ranked hand-to-hand specialist." Garrus paused when Shepard shot him an unamused glance. "Don't look at me like that. You still won."

"I did," Shepard said smugly.

Garrus wrapped his arms around her shoulders and squeezed her tightly, burying his face against he neck. "No one's ever fought over me before."

"You liked it."

He laughed. "I won't deny it." He nipped lightly, grazing over her bite-scar, which had smoothed and faded considerably since morning. "It's almost gone again."

"Yeah," Shepard muttered, stroking over his fringe and horns. "Do something about it."

That was all the invitation he needed. He bit down, growling as she shuddered against him.

* * *

><p>Cami decided that she liked the lower engineering deck quite a lot. Since she'd retreated to the dark corner at the bottom of the stairs, she'd yet to see anyone pass by. She could hear the faint footsteps of the engineers upstairs as they shuffled back and forth across the main deck. For a moment, she could even hear a voice echo through the pipes, as though someone was holed up in the duct work. The voice was human but it lilted in a strange way that Cami had never heard before.<p>

She mostly ignored the sounds and paced around the room. There were a few crates stored in the area and some were stacked on top of a desk that had been shoved to the side of the room. Trying to get her mind off the conversation in the hangar, she poked around the room, looking into the desk drawers absently.

Within one of the drawers, she found a treasure trove of papers. Some were stacked and others were crumpled up and stuffed inside. Curious, Cami dislodged one of the paper wads and unfolded it. A message was scrawled across the bottom of the paper in messy handwriting. Above it, some words were scratched through and smudged. Cami studied it, determining that it was a human language. Her translator compensated for her, allowing her to recognize to words.

_-Shepard,-  
>-Wanted to thank- Thanks for- You didn't have to-<br>-Fuck-  
>-It was hard going back to-<em>

**_FUCK_**

_-Shep-  
>-Thanks for Pragia-<em>

_-Hey-  
>-Thanks for going with me. I don't think I could've done it by myself. Tell Garrus I said thanks too.-<em>

_-Shepard-  
>-I appreciate what you and Garrus did for me- <em>

_Shep  
>Thanks for taking me back there. I had to do it. I don't know what<em>

Cami quirked a brow at the words, confused by them. She discarded the paper back into the drawer and picked up another one that wasn't balled up. The words were less messy and seemed to be in a more organized format. Reading a few sentences, it seemed to be a handwritten journal entry of sorts.

_2185_

_I blew the place to hell. Shepard said it might not make me feel any better. I hate when she's right. There was another survivor. I didn't shoot him, but I'm sure he died in the explosion. If he managed to survive all those years ago, who else did?_

_I want to hunt them all down again, make sure they have obituaries and graves and grieving fucking families. I want to piss on their tombstones. I won't be satisfied until then._

Cami shuddered at the last bit, wondering who the hell had written it. In her mind she conquered up a battle-worn sort of human man to match the harsh tone of the words. The next page had worn edges and a permanent crease down the middle where it had been folded and unfolded multiple times.

_Jack_

_You don't have to thank me. You said you couldn't focus on the mission until it was done, so we did it. Simple as that. If you need anything else, I'm here for you._

_Shepard_

Under that was a scratched datapad. Cami turned it in her hands, noticing the company name engraved on the back. The datapad was a sort of wireless messenger device that worked in the absence of Omni-tool programs. She switched it on, breathing deeply as the screen lit up and displayed an archived conversation.

_J: im not using a fucking omnitool on this ship_

_J: everything is bugged_

_G: EDI shut down Cerberus' direct link to the systems, remember? I double checked myself._

Cami blinked at the third line. It was in a turian typeset. She realized that Garrus was the one speaking with "Jack."

_J: humor me_

_G: Fine. What's wrong?_

_J: whens shep coming back? supply runs dont take this long_

_G: She's fine._

_J: how do you know?_

_G: I spoke to her less than 5 minutes ago. _

_G: She got distracted at rodam expeditions. New pistol mods._

_J: oh tell her to hurry up. im hungry_

_J: hey_

_J: you there?_

_G: She says there's plenty of protein bars left. _

_J: tell her i said FUCK YOU_

_J: and she better bring steak you hear me? STEAK_

_G: She says they didn't have any_

_J: damn it_

_G: but that she got something called bekken_

_J: what?_

_G: I don't know. Human food._

_J: you mean BACON? is it for breakfast?_

_G: Yes_

_J: FUCK YES_

There was a page break and a new conversation began. The time stamp indicated that at least a month had passed since the previous chat log.

_J: so have you fucked yet?_

_S: That's none of your damn business_

_S: How did you even find out?_

_J: kasumi_

_J: she knows fucking everything_

_S: Of course she does_

_J: is it barbed?_

_S: What?_

_J: his dick_

_J: someone told me theyre barbed_

_J: shepard_

_J: hey_

_S: I don't know_

_J: fuck_

_J: you haven't fooled around yet?_

_J: im patching him in_

_S: Don't you dare_

_J: alert sent_

_S: JACK_

_G: What's wrong, Jack?_

_S: DO NOT read the history_

_S: Sign out now_

_J: READ THE FUCKING HISTORY_

_S: Garrus_

_G: Who the hell told you that?_

_J: doesn't matter_

_J: is it or not?_

_G: OF COURSE NOT_

Cami slammed the datapad back into the drawer, regretting that she'd ever started the exploration of the desk. The last log had been pretty funny, hilarious actually, but it had made her think of her current predicament again. The time stamp had said the year was 2185 at the time of that conversation. Spirits, Garrus and Shepard had had a thing going for well over a year, and not just a fuck-for-fun thing, a _legitimate relationship_.

Cami growled and slammed a fist against the desk. "Um, AI? Do you have a terminal down here?" There was a pregnant pause and Cami groaned, "Of course not. I'm just talking to myself."

Overhead, EDI's synthetic voice answered, "Sorry for the delay. I am still becoming accustomed to having a remote terminal."

"Remote... terminal?" Cami said, glancing around the room to find the source of the voice so she could face it.

"A body," EDI clarified. "How may I assist you?"

"Um, Commander Shepard... is she..." Cami struggled to find the right words. "Do you know where she is? I need to tell her something."

"The commander is currently in the elevator," EDI replied. "It appears that she is going to the CIC."

"Could you tell her to meet me somewhere privately?"

* * *

><p>Shepard strolled into the battery, crossing her arms as she spotted Camilla leaned against one of the side terminals. Cami perked up, standing at attention as the doors hissed shut behind the commander. She was a little surprised that Garrus hadn't tagged along.<p>

"Is something wrong?" Shepard asked.

"No," Cami said quickly. "I mean, yes, but..." She gulped down her shaky subharmonics. "Sol told me."

"Did she?" Shepard said quietly, busying herself with some controls on the center console.

"Yes," Cami insisted. "Look, I'm sorry." Shepard glanced up, looking entirely too regal for someone with a black eye. "I didn't know the two of you were..."

"I know," Shepard cut. "I overreacted a bit." She was stating a fact, not apologizing.

"No," Cami denied. "I would've done the same thing." She hummed out a low, meaningful apology, mentally kicking herself when she realized it wasn't translating. "You stood up for me and then I acted like that. I can't tell you how sorry I am. Really. It won't happen again."

"Just like that?" Shepard mused.

"What?" Cami asked.

"I was almost expecting another fight," Shepard said, a glint of humor in her voice.

"I'm not going to make an enemy over recreational sex," Cami blurted. "I'm not stupid."

"Garrus is a good man," Shepard said, trying to get a rise out of the turian. "Handsome, strong... from what I understand, his family is high ranking. How can I know you're telling the truth?"

"Why wouldn't I?"

"People really like to spit on your name," Shepard said. "Vakarian markings on that pretty face of yours would shut them up."

"Spirits, no!" Cami gasped, holding her hands up in surrender. She nearly laughed as she spoke. "I wouldn't ever consider _mating _with him. The two of us can't be in the same room for more than an hour without going at each others throats. There's no way I could put up with him for the _rest of my life_." She gestured towards Shepard's neck, which she assumed held a concealed bite. "Besides, aren't you already committed?"

"Yes, but I'm not a turian," Shepard said bluntly. "Your government hasn't updated it's laws to recognize humans the way they have for asari and quarians."

"I've never seen a human mated to a turian," Cami said. "The laws are only updated when the need arises." She attempted a smile. "Bondmarks are absolute. Our laws will recognize you."

"Glad you think so," Shepard said. "So, I don't have to worry about you?"

"No," Cami insisted, "not at all."

Shepard pulled the most sincere smile she could and clapped Cami on the shoulder as she headed for the door. "Good. Sorry about, uh, pushing you too far earlier."

"S'fine," Cami replied, walking out of the battery beside Shepard. "Nice eye, by the way."

* * *

><p><strong>Forgive the formatting of Jack's letter to Shepard, by the way. Couldn't figure out how to put a strike over words. Also, this was quickly proofread, so, as always, forgive any typos.<strong>


	25. Blackwatch

**Hey, lovely readers! I recently got a Bamboo tablet and it has sucked me in, so writing has gone a bit slower. In lieu of the M-rated purge I've been hearing about (and thanks go out to everyone who came to me with the petition!), I've made sure to make a copy of all my comments so I won't lose them.**

**Also, should Ante Up be deleted, it can be found on my deviantart:  
><strong>

**User name: GREENMAMBA5  
><strong>

* * *

><p>The Blackwatch squads arrived when only two hours of open space lay between the Normandy and the Citadel. The turian vessel was compact enough that it easily hugged up to the Normandy while Joker slowed the engines enough for them to dock. Once the airlocks were connected, five soldiers from the main squad boarded while the rest stayed behind. Then, the turian ship pulled free of the Normandy and spiraled back into space, allowing Joker to return to optimal speed.<p>

Shepard and Victus were both standing outside the cockpit to greet them. The men gave Victus a brisk claw salute, their battered, crimson armor gleaming as they moved. He nodded at them solemnly, then gestured towards Shepard. "Men, this is Commander Shepard. This is her ship, so I expect you to follow her orders as though they came directly from me."

"Yes, sir," the closest soldier replied. He stood taller than any turian Shepard had seen, and his cream-colored colony tattoo was so worn into his light tan plates that it was almost invisible. He extended a hand to Shepard. "Commander."

She took his hand quickly and they shared an awkward shake. The soldier apparently knew of human greetings but had never practiced it before. Shepard questioned, "Name and rank?"

"First Lieutenant Broccha," he replied roughly. "I'm currently the commanding officer of the Blackwatch operatives." He reclaimed his hand and turned back to Victus. "We're at your disposal, sir. Just tell us where you need us."

Victus chuckled. "You sound so _thrilled_."

Shepard quirked a brow, assuming there had been an exchange of subharmonics that she couldn't hear.

"Sorry," Broccha muttered, "but if I may speak off the record..." Victus nodded in approval. "I served under Fedorian for over twenty years. I knew him personally, would give my life for him. _You_, I know nothing of past the war stories that surround your name. _Your _life may not be worth the risk."

"It isn't," Victus scoffed. "Even I don't think my promotion was justified. I left most of my men on Menae. You think I want to be here while they're out there dying?" His undertones were erratic and Shepard could only hear fragments of the sounds when they hit audible peaks. "I'd trade places with any of them if I could."

Broccha seemed satisfied by the admission, his mandibles arching in a turian smirk. "Fair enough. Where do you want us, for the time being?"

Victus shrugged. "My men are in the hangar now. However, you may want to stop by the crew deck first. Several of Shepard's men are... anxious to meet you."

Broccha cut his eyes suspiciously but didn't question. "Crew deck?"

"Third level," Shepard offered, smiling.

* * *

><p>The crew deck was bustling with Alliance soldiers and scattered aliens. Liara was at a table in the mess, reading a datapad and sipping coffee that had been loaded down with creamer to mask the awful brew. Garrus sat opposite her, installing mods on a pistol he'd snuck from Shepard's collection. Beside him, Tacita was questioning his work.<p>

"Why would you reinforce the casing _there_?" she muttered.

"Because when she's out of thermal clips, she uses the damn gun as a _bludgeoning weapon_," Garrus replied tersely, methodically screwing a plate onto the muzzle of the pistol.

"Crude," Tacita said absently.

"Yes, but this way she won't damage the gun when she cracks a skull open with it." He picked up another piece and began attaching it to the plating. "And this... will really pack a punch if she has to use it."

"A stunner?" Tacita said, leaning in to inspect the piece.

"That's right," Garrus said pleasantly.

"I hope she won't be angry that you've modified her gun," Liara said offhandedly, not even bothering to look up from the datapad.

"She won't," Garrus snapped. "If she didn't have me around, her weapons would all be factory-fresh, useless hunks of metal."

"But aren't you just making her weapon more bulky?" Liara said, raising her clear blue eyes at him.

"I'm removing older mods before I put on new ones," Garrus defended. He slid a high caliber barrel across the table to her. "See? Took this off."

Liara plucked it up with her fingers. "Doesn't she need this?"

"Not as long as I'm there dishing out concussive fire," Garrus said smugly.

"Are you _crippling_ her gun to make yourself more valuable?" Liara accused lightly.

"Seriously, Liara," Garrus retorted, half-offended, "when has Shepard ever _not_ brought me along? I'm already the most valuable man she's got. I don't need any extra advantages."

"And your value has _nothing _to do with certain off-the-record factors..." Liara said quietly, grinning.

"As a matter of fact, it doesn't," Garrus insisted. "I'd like to see _you_ hit a running target a thousand or so meters away, T'soni. _That's_ the kind of skill that earns you a permanent place at Shepard's six."

"Oh, I seem to recall Shepard bringing _someone else_ along all the time because her skills were exceptional," Liara said, holding out a hand as though she were examining her nails and flaring her biotics around it.

"Right," Garrus agreed. "She did bring _Tali _along most of the time. Damn good hacker, that one."

Tacita sang out a laugh and Liara frowned, throwing the high caliber barrel back at Garrus. "You're an ass sometimes."

"I try," Garrus said, turning the pistol to review the changes. His inspection was distracted by Sol's voice coming from the crew quarters.

"Just shut up and get some ice." Her words were followed by the brisk hissing of the doors shutting.

"I'm going to," another voice, Cami's this time, replied.

In his peripheral, Garrus saw the blur of Cami's black plates as she trudged into the mess, holding her forehead in her hand. She detoured to the med bay and began talking with Chakwas. Sol came in after and nuzzled her mother's shoulder as she joined them at the table.

"What's wrong with her?" Garrus asked as he returned his attention to the pistol.

"Says her head hurts," Sol replied. "She's convinced she has a concussion or some nonsense."

"Not nonsense!" Cami snapped as she exited the med bay with a frosty blue ice pack against her right eye. "In case you forgot, I got my head smashed into a crate this morning." She shifted the pack, pressing it more forcefully against her eye as she, too, took a seat. "I swear I feel the tissue swelling under my plates." She leaned back in her chair with a pleased sigh.

"Fringeless," Sol teased, a turian insult akin to "big baby."

"Am not," Cami snapped.

Sol laughed and pointed at Shepard's pistol. "What's all this?"

"New mods we had lying around," Garrus said.

Sol perked up. "Can you put some on mine, too?"

"Sure. Go get your gun," Garrus muttered, distracted by a screw that wasn't quite tight enough.

With a happy trill, Sol jumped up and sprinted around the wall to the crew quarters. Her disappearance was followed by the sound of the elevator sliding open and a shrill, excited squeak. Everyone in hearing range turned toward the sound as Sol began chattering on the other side of the wall. "They didn't tell us you were here yet! When did you arrive?"

She returned, backing into the mess as she spoke. Armored feet clacked against the floor as the Blackwatch operatives followed her. Broccha was the first to appear, a huge grin plastered across his face. "We just got here. Spirits, Solana, you aren't a kid anymore."

Behind him, another man with gray plates and black tattoos jeered, "You're an old man, Broccha."

"Yeah, yeah," he replied. "Sol, once all this fighting's done, why don't I introduce you to my son?"

"Absolutely not," Tacita chirped from the table. Broccha blinked with a startled click, locking eyes with his former commanding officer. She joked, "We've been over this before. I don't want your blood dirtying up mine."

"You... Tacita!" he gasped, rushing forward as she stood. He met her and gripped her arm tightly, pressing the side of his face to hers. The other soldiers were similarly shocked as they rounded the wall and all formed a circle around Tacita, chirping excitedly. Broccha drew back from her and asked, "What are you doing here? I thought you'd been hospitalized."

She was making her way around to the other four soldiers, greeting them as she had Broccha. "The Normandy's doctor is overseeing my treatment."

"But why here, a human vessel?" Broccha questioned.

Garrus gave a slight wave from where he sat. "Shepard is my commanding officer, so this is where I'm stationed. Then, Sol and Dad ended up here, so she tagged along."

Broccha quirked a brow. "And I was surprised by how much your sister had grown... Look at you, boy! You look exactly like your old man!" Garrus rose as Broccha laughed grabbed his shoulder. "Hell, the primarch said we needed to stop and say hello, but he didn't say you were all here."

"Sol," Tacita said softly. "Go get your father, would you?" Sol nodded and dashed to the observation deck where her father was resting. Once Sol escaped from sight, Tacita turned back to Broccha. "Well, then... tell me what's been going on out there. I want to hear everything."

* * *

><p>Shepard checked in at her terminal, as she prepared a mental checklist of things she needed to do on the Citadel. They would be there for two days, just enough time to refuel and stock up on supplies before heading for the war summit rendezvous point.<p>

Garrus was planning on searching the refugee camps for his late squadmate's daughter. Shepard decided that would be as good a time as any to get Aria's business out of the way. No need in forcing Garrus to meet with the Omega gangs. New leadership or not, there was still a bounty on Archangel's head, and some of the higher ranking mercs might recognize him.

Scanning over her messages, Shepard found something from Ashley, who was apparently well enough for rehabilitative exercises, according to the e-mail. There was also a message from Thane, a request to meet at Huerta Memorial, and...

"I'll be damned," Shepard spat as she hovered over an e-mail from _Miranda_, of all people. Her message was short, beginning with an apology and ending with a plea to meet privately in the docking bay.

Shepard's to-do list was getting ridiculous. On top of meeting with her old squadmates, she had to sort out Aria's mess and try to locate people from Liara's dossiers. She sighed, knowing the next two days would be a pain in the ass. Before she could exit the terminal, a new message popped up.

A live chat request from Jack.

Shepard quickly accepted the invite, grinning as Jack's face appeared in a window on the screen. Her hair was pulled back into a ponytail and several strands fell loose to frame her tired eyes.

[You hear me okay on that end?] Jack asked, tapping off-screen at a microphone.

"I hear you," Shepard said.

[Good. Didn't you get my message?]

She meant the message she'd sent saying she'd arrived at Grissom. Shepard nodded. "Sorry I didn't respond. There's a lot going on right now."

[In over your head yet?] Jack laughed.

"When am I not?" Shepard groaned. "How about you? Sick of being a responsible adult yet?"

[Yes,] she deadpanned. She lowered her voice, glancing nervously to the side [Sanders makes me mop the whole goddamn mess hall every time I say _fuck_. Says I shouldn't expose the kids to foul language.]

"Bet you could eat off those floors," Shepard said with a laugh.

[Fuck you,] Jack grumbled. [Where are you guys?]

"Headed for the Citadel," Shepard replied. "We're docking in a couple of hours."

[Oh yeah?] Jack quirked a brow, studying Shepard. She laughed and pointed to her eye. [Nice face, by the way.]

Shepard mimicked the motion, covering her black eye with one hand. "Yeah... funny story actually." She glanced around, making sure no one was close enough to hear her. Traynor was at her station, but seemed engrossed in something on her own screen, and no one else was within hearing range. She lowered her voice, just to be safe. "Do you remember that, ah, joke I sometimes bring up to embarrass Garrus?"

[Heat sinks?] Jack snickered.

"No, the other one," Shepard sighed, trying her best not to grin.

Jack deepened her voice, giving her impression of Garrus. [_By the way, your waist is looking really supportive today_.]

Shepard choked on a laugh. Traynor glanced over, a questioning look on her face. Shepard returned a nervous smile, quietly urging her not to ask. "I need to stop telling you things, Jack."

[Nah, he just needs to stop sayin' stupid shit,] Jack said.

"I was talking about the _reach and flexibility_ conversation," Shepard said quickly.

[Oh, right! I forgot about that one!]

"Yeah, well,_ she's on the ship_," Shepard muttered.

[She who?] Jack froze as soon as she asked, and the biggest shit-eating grin crossed her face. [Miss Flexibility is _there_?]

"Yes," Shepard said bluntly. "And _she's _the one who gave me _this_." She gestured at her eye.

[You fuckin' kidding?] Jack jeered. [Hope you won, at least.]

"Oh, I did," Shepard said smugly.

[Good. Who the fuck's she think she is?]

"Well, actually, I challenged..." Shepard paused.

Jack's attention had turned to something off-screen. She snarled and surged up from her chair, filling the screen with a cut-off shot of her stomach. She began yelling to someone on her end. [No one can even hear me! What? No! I'm not mopping the fucking floor again, Sanders! You...] Jack ducked down into view again, looking frazzled. [Shep, we'll talk later. I gotta go.]

"Say hi to the mop for me."

[Oh, fuck you _sideways_, Shepard.]

Shepard grinned. "Later, Jack."

* * *

><p>Once they had docked at the Citadel, everyone seemed to drift off on their own, each crewmember having business to attend to. Victus had wrangled in a few of the Blackwatch operatives to escort him to the Council chambers. His plan was to try to persuade Tevos, one final time, to send a request to Thessia for asari presence at the War Summit. Shepard felt that the meeting wouldn't be very productive, but bid Victus goodbye and good luck anyway.<p>

Tacita and Aetius had disappeared the moment the doors opened. Presumably, they were going to speak with Pallin and would, no doubt, meet up with Garrus and Sol sometime before departure. Most of the other crew were out shortly after them. Vega, with many of the men aboard, including Joker, Cortez, and Ken, went to plant themselves inside Purgatory. Traynor, accompanied by Gabby, Liara, and EDI's new body, set out to pick up supplies. Sol had exited quietly, an overnight bag gripped in her claws-going to see Chellick, no doubt.

That left Shepard, Garrus, and Cami standing awkwardly in the CIC, alone save for a few stragglers who had yet to leave. Shepard keyed a checklist into her Omni-tool, feeling a little overwhelmed by the tasks she had to try to accomplish in so little time.

Garrus had imported a map of the camps and had highlighted areas that were most readily accessible, hoping that Mierin's daughter would be in one of the places. Cami, who had been sitting atop one of the consoles, slid down and chirped, "I'm following you to the camps, I think." When Garrus quirked a browplate at her, she continued, "Sol's going to be busy. Gotta find _something _to keep me occupied."

Shepard suppressed the pang of suspicion that threatened to rise up. _We've worked this out. It's nothing. It's nothing..._

Garrus muttered, "I have things to do, Cami. I don't have time to babysit."

She crossed her arms haughtily. "I just need to know how to get there. Figured tagging along with you was the easiest way. Gonna hit up the directory."

"Oh," Garrus said. "You're looking for someone."

Shepard turned as Cami spoke again. "My mother. I haven't heard from her since I left for Menae. Don't know if she's still planetside or not."

"Sorry," Garrus mumbled. His subharmonics were an audible frequency and caused a static hiss over Shepard's translator. She wondered if he was saying something sympathetic. "I can get you where you need to go as long as you can get back."

"Think it'll take a while to find the girl?" Shepard asked.

"Maybe," Garrus replied. "There are a few obvious places where see may go. I'll have to check in at all of them."

"I'd start with any area that is more asari-friendly," Cami offered.

"Actually," Garrus said, "her father was batarian. I'd expect her to find shelter among them."

"Batarian?" Shepard echoed.

"Yeah, a merchant. He ran a parts shop on Omega," Garrus explained. "Met him a few times myself. Reasonable guy. You probably would've liked him."

"It's a shame," Shepard muttered, scuffing the floor with her boot. "Omega was a shitty place, but Aria managed to keep it alive. Cerberus will wipe out everyone they can if something doesn't change soon."

"Maybe after all the Reaper business is over, I'll pull out the old Archangel gear and go knocking on their door," Garrus laughed.

"I scrapped that armor," Shepard said smugly.

"Heartless," Garrus replied, feigning shock. He adjusted his gun on the back of his armor and made his way to the airlock. "I'll have my comms open if you need me."

"Right," Shepard called back as Cami followed him out. "Oh, and one last thing!" Garrus craned his head back to listen. "If you have a chance, ask around about that Minkab guy."

"The batarian from Liara's dossiers?" Garrus asked.

"Yeah," Shepard confirmed. "He's somewhere on the Citadel. See if you can get any leads in the camps."

"Right," Garrus groaned. "Because asking around for a terrorist will look _really_ good."

"We don't know that he's a terrorist," Shepard hissed.

"An explosives expert with his hands in the slave trade?" Garrus said incredulously. "What part of that says _upright citizen _to you?"

"Never said he wasn't a scumbag," Shepard muttered. "Just keep an ear open, okay?"

"Yeah, yeah," Garrus called back as he disappeared into the airlock. Cami waved goodbye and slipped out, too.

Shepard sighed and followed, readying her list.

* * *

><p><strong>Short chapter, but I wanted to get the word out that Ante Up in posted somewhere else, just in case.<strong>

**Again, my deviantart username is GREENMAMBA5 and I have all of Ante Up and some artwork posted there!  
><strong>


	26. Citadel pt 1

**Hey guys, I'm going to cram everything from the Citadel day 1 into this chapter. Sorry it's taken so long to write it. Between unrelenting inspiration to draw and lack of motivation to write the Citadel missions, this chapter has been pretty difficult to finish, haha. So, a few notes:**

**1. I'm assuming everyone has played through the missions, so I won't go into extensive details, just summaries and outcomes.**

**2. Turians talk to each other a lot in this chapter. If they say something on a different frequency (subvocal), it will be in italics.**

**3. The way I display asari ages may differ from others. I base my scale on Morinth running away at age 40. I consider asari 40 to be human 20ish (would be a good time to want to "go out on one's own"), so asari 20 would be human 10ish. So, essentially, Mierin's daughter (who you'll see later) looks 10-12, but she's 20ish years old, so she's had enough time to amass a large vocabulary (she doesn't sound like a child, but she is.**

**4. Next chapter will cover Citadel day 2!**

* * *

><p>Miranda was waiting for Shepard in the docking bay. She popped up from her seat and quickly strode up to Shepard, hands on her hips, eyes pointed to the ground. Shepard crossed her arms and leaned back, sizing up her old XO.<p>

"To what do I owe the pleasure, Miss Lawson?" Shepard greeted tersely.

Miranda glanced up at her from under heavy eyelids-god, she looked exhausted. "Shepard, I... I wanted to apologize. After everything we'd been through... I realize you must still be angry."

"Angry? No, not really," Shepard said coolly.

Miranda didn't buy it. "I had to think of my sister, Shepard. If it had only been my life on the line... fine, I'd have gone. But, for Oriana's sake, I can't take unnecessary risks. She depends on me."

"Yeah, and lucky for Solana, she has a sibling looking out for her, too," Shepard snapped. Miranda's head drooped again, and Shepard let the argument wane. "So, what's the Illusive Man want? I'm assuming he sent you."

"He didn't," Miranda said. "He won't. Never again."

Shepard quirked a brow. "You quit Cerberus?"

"I did," she replied simply.

"I hope that came with a nice retirement package."

"Not exactly," Miranda said, shifting her weight onto one leg. "The Illusive Man wasn't too thrilled with my resignation. He doesn't take rejection well."

"No kidding," Shepard scoffed. "So, why are you here, then?"

Miranda sighed and paced forward. Shepard followed until they reached the far edge of the docking bay. In the expanse above them, ships were coming into port. After a decisive pause, Miranda said, "I may need help. Not now, of course, but... soon."

"Why ask me?" Shepard muttered.

"I'm having to hide from just about everyone," Miranda murmured. "Being on the run isn't nearly a glamorous as it sounds."

"No one else will help you," Shepard concluded. She exhaled loudly and leaned against the railing. "So, what's wrong?"

"I... am worried about Oriana," Miranda said. "I haven't heard from her in some time."

Shepard had a few choice words, but sifted through them carefully to find the perfect ones. "I would gladly go looking for her, Miranda," she bit, "but I think I should discuss it with _XO Vakarian_ before I make any split-second decisions. You know, see if he thinks the life of _one person_is worth the risk to the crew."

Miranda faltered a little, looking drained. "I'll admit I deserved that, Shepard. But, it took a lot for me to reach out to anyone, let alone you. I shouldn't have expected..." She craned her head to the side, eyelashes heavy over her eyes.

"Lawson..." Shepard spun around to grip the railing as she spoke. "Is she is Reaper-controlled space?"

Miranda blinked up at her. "Not that I know of."

Shepard mulled it over in her mind. Miranda had turned on them before, but she had been loyal in the months prior to it. Plus, she was the one who gave Shepard a second chance at life. Could she risk working with Miranda again?

"What sort of rescue are we looking at here?" Shepard said after a long moment.

"No rescue," Miranda said quickly. "I wouldn't ask that of you. I only need... information. I can't help but shake the feeling that my father is involved, but he has heavy security following him every step of the way. I can't even pull up an Extranet search without being shut down completely."

"You've lost all your contacts and the privileges that came with them," Shepard assumed.

"Yes," Miranda admitted with a defeated frown.

Shepard pushed away from the rail to face down Miranda. "I'll help you get information, but nothing else."

"That's all I'm asking," Miranda agreed with a faint smile. Shepard walked past with a slight wave, enough of a signal that she was leaving. She paused and turned when Miranda spoke up one last time. "Garrus' family... are they safe?"

"Yes," Shepard replied. "We got to them in time."

"And he's been promoted to my old position?"

"You had a doubt about who _I_would choose?" Shepard returned instantly.

Miranda laughed softly. "No, I suppose not." She swiveled on her heel and sashayed in the opposite direction. "Take care, Shepard. I'll be in touch."

* * *

><p>The shuttle arrived before Garrus even had a chance to become impatient. He programmed the destination-the refugee camps-into the map and initiated the auto-pilot feature while Cami slid into the passanger seat and reclined back.<p>

"You really think the kid would go slum around with a bunch of batarians?" she asked absently.

"Like I said," Garrus sighed, "her father was a batarian. She understands the culture." He eased back into his own seat as the shuttle revved up. "She wouldn't have any trouble fitting in."

"Right," Cami huffed. After an awkward minute of silence, she said, "What're the odds that my ma got out alive?"

When her subharmonics wavered, Garrus didn't look over. "I've seen worse odds."

In his peripheral, he saw her shift in her seat to face him fully. "Garrus, what if they turned her into one of those machine things?"

Her vocalizations hit a pitch that dug into Garrus' brain. "Stop it," he hissed. "I can't give you and answer and I'm _not_here to help you pull it together while you find one."

She flinched back, startled. "The years sure have done a number on you, huh? There's no reason to be so _sharp_-"

"I'm not trying to be uncaring," Garrus interrupted. "I just can't risk an exchange between us being _misread_."

"Misread?" Cami repeated. "What are you-oh." She straightened where she sat. "Shepard didn't believe me? I told her I wouldn't try to proposition you."

"You haven't served with humans before, have you?" Garrus laughed.

"No," Cami admitted.

"It will take more than a quick chat to convince her to trust you," Garrus said, shifting as the shuttle took a dive toward the lower levels of the Citadel. "I'm far from an expert on human behavior, but I've worked with them for years now. They're a very fickle species sometimes."

Cami snorted out a laugh. "And, what, you decided it would be _fun_to mate with a creature like that? How can you stand it?" Her clicking undertones relayed disbelief.

"Keeps me on my toes," Garrus said, chuckling. "You can't fault her too much. I've always been the only turian on board. She needs time to adjust to the way we interact with one another."

"I just hope you don't run into a female of ours who _actually_wants you," Cami muttered. "I don't imagine Shepard would take too kindly to it."

Garrus chirped a low-frequency protest. _They wouldn't dare try it._

Cami rebutted with a trilled expression. _Don't be naive_. "You know there are plenty among us who wouldn't accept your marks as valid, just because she's human."

"You say that like I don't already know it," Garrus growled.

"Just reminding you," Cami said. "When's the last time you've really seen one of our females? While you've been off getting friendly with humans, we haven't become any less aggressive in our advances, you know. Thought you might need the warning."

"Well, I don't," Garrus said, clicking out an additional, sarcastic, _Thanks for the advice, but I didn't need it._ "And just so you know, I wasn't getting friendly with _humans_. I only ever had an interest in Shepard." Under his breath: _She's the only one. She'll always be the only one._

Cami hissed out, _More than I needed to know_, while saying, "Good to know you're still the same liquid-hearted fool you've always been. Do humans find that attractive, I wonder?"

As the shuttle took its final dive into the lower docks, Garrus chimed, "The one that matters does."

* * *

><p>Part one of Aria's assignment landed Shepard in a hotel room with a Blood Pack vorcha. She hadn't even caught his name when he began explaining a plan to lure out the current leader of the Blood Pack-and kill him. Great.<p>

Shepard was to act like a prisoner so the head honcho would let his guard down, which was an easy enough task, except that they wanted to take her gun away. For appearances, only, of course. Shepard begrudgingly complied, adding a tally to her mental "Aria owes me" list.

Once the soon-to-be-offed leader arrived, Shepard played the defeated hostage, quietly readying her biotics just in case she needed to throw up a last-second barrier. _If Garrus were to walk in right now_, she thought, holding in a snicker. If Garrus saw this, Shepard on the ground, disarmed, and surrounded by vorcha, he'd go absolutely ballistic. People would pay good money to see the type of carnage her turian mate would unleash.

Luckily, Aria's associates kept to their end of the bargain, taking out the head vorcha without hesitation. With that situation handled, Shepard proceeded with the assignment, heading to Bailey's office to discuss the release of an Eclipse leader.

* * *

><p>Chellick groaned as his office door flew open, expecting an intern to waltz in an throw another stack of paperwork in front of him. When he was instead greeted by Solana's arrival, he quickly relaxed into his chair, grinning.<p>

"Sol," he chirped, "when did you get here? You didn't call."

"Came straight here," she replied, dropping her bag by the door. "Did you know they almost refused to let me come upstairs?"

"I don't doubt it," Chellick replied. "Security's upped because of all the new arrivals. People are starting to get cramped. It doesn't bode well for rationality. I'm expecting a full scale riot any day now."

Sol crossed the room and circled around his desk. Chellick rolled his chair back, allowing her to sit on the desk in front of him, legs dangling on either side of his. She hissed, "I had to submit to a _full search_in the lobby."

Once Sol had made herself comfortable, Chellick inched closer, nuzzling her collar. "Hope you didn't have anything obscene in your bag."

She laughed, bending her head down and flicking her mandibles against his crown. "What kind of girl d'you think I am?"

"Oh, I _know_what kind of girl you are," he returned without missing a beat. He nipped at her neck with a suggestive subharmonic trill.

"You're one to talk," Sol sang, her own vocalizations humming back in response to his unspoken propositioning. "Listen to yourself." He responded with a chirped, _Please?_"Don't you have work to do?"

"I _did_, but I'm finding it difficult to concentrate for _some reason_." His words strained as she grazed her teeth against his crest. "See? You're a deviant."

"You shouldn't be surprised," Sol purred.

"I'm not," he replied, "but I'm still blaming you if I get demerit for fooling around while on duty."

"Oh, please," Sol quipped. "Desk sex is barely even worth a slap on the wrist compared to all the colorful things the _rest of my family_has indulged in within headquarters."

Chellick stifled his laugh against the arch of her chest. "Right, how could I forget?" He pulled away from her, pushing his chair back so he could stand. He pressed his forehead against hers, brushing gently to pick up her scent. "I figure we have about half an hour before someone drops by with more paperwork."

Sol chirped, "Is that a challenge?"

"It might be," he purred in response.

* * *

><p>"I said <em>Pulex<em>, do I need to spell it?"

The human worker at the refugee check-in station nearly trembled under the scrutiny of Cami's demands. She fumbled through the digital archive, scanning the alphabetized list. Quietly, she tried to make small talk. "Is this a family member you're looking for?"

"My mother," Cami replied.

"All right, so I'm looking for another turian," the woman said absently as she scrolled through names.

"No, a hanar," Cami snapped, underlining her voice with harmonics that signaled _joking_. The human took it as _sarcasm_, however, and shot her a scalded look.

"I was only talking out loud, I didn't mean..." she protested weakly.

Cami frowned, wondering if she hadn't sounded out her vocal cue loudly enough. Then, she reminded herself, _Humans. Right. Can't understand contextual cues even if they do hear them._To correct her mistake, she put on her sweetest voice and said, "No, no, that was my fault. I forgot that humans only speak on one frequency."

The woman gave her a pleading sort of look. "Excuse me?"

"Okay," Cami began, "so, some species use various frequencies at the same time to convey context along with spoken words. Translators usually don't pick up on the outlying frequencies, though, or, if they do, they translate it into something that sounds very awkward."

"Like... elcor?" the woman asked hesitantly.

Cami blinked, trying to think of how a translated version of elcor speech would sound to a human. Turians understood them well enough, but humans seemed to think they sounded bland. "Right," she concluded. "So... what I said... if an elcor were saying it instead, you would've understood it as _jokingly: no, a hanar_. Understand?"

"Oh, I see," the woman said, attempting a smile. "Why, um... why don't translators pick up turian speech if it's like an elcor's?"

Cami chuckled. "My best guess? We speak too quickly for a translator to keep up or there's too much meaning put on a single inflection of sound."

The woman nodded sharply, causing her dark mop of short hair to sway. "That makes sense, I guess." She frowned down at her holo screen. "I'm... not seeing anyone with the name Pulex in our database."

"Dammit," Cami hissed, curling her claws against the ground.

"But," the woman added quickly. "If... if for some reason she was wounded or unable to check herself in, she would've been transported straight to the turian medical sites without paperwork. You should check the turian camps, just to be sure."

Cami sighed, backing away from the counter. "I will. Thank you."

* * *

><p>Bailey was none too thrilled with Shepard's request, insisting vehemently that the Eclipse leader she wanted to free was clinically insane and dangerous. Shepard grumbled, "I know, Bailey, but you have to trust me on this one."<p>

"You sure?" Bailey pressed. "The war's giving us enough to deal with without some maniac running the streets. At least have a word with her before you go making any final decisions. If you still think it's a good idea to let her go after you've talked to her, then okay."

Shepard nodded. "Fine, I'll go talk to her if that's what it takes."

* * *

><p>Finding a blue child in a crowd of earthy-skinned people didn't sound like such a hard task, but after searching for the better part of three hours, Garrus had to sit and let his eyes adjust. He'd seen so much dingy brown-skin, clothes, walls, floors-that he wasn't sure he'd ever see color again.<p>

He'd marked four batarian camps on his maps and was currently finishing up with the third one. Only one more muddy brown camp and he'd have to sift through the sea of blue he'd find in the asari camps. Suddenly, brown didn't seem so bad, and he resumed his search, hoping desperately that Mierin's daughter had favored her father's people over her mother's.

To his great relief, he spotted a teal flash buzzing back and forth within one of the medical stations. For a moment he paused, watching to ensure he had found the right person. She was tiny, appearing to be only ten or twelve humans years old, though Garrus knew for a fact she was at least as old as Solana. Still, for an asari, that meant she was far too young to be on her own. She was toting around medical supplies to the various stations and wiping sweat from her forehead. Her light, dappled facial markings were nearly identical to Mierin's.

Taking a deep breath, he strode through the crowd toward the tent, avoiding the wary looks of the refugees around him. He decided that if anyone gave him trouble, he'd just pretend he was with C-Sec. He seriously doubted anyone would question it.

As Garrus ducked into the tent, Mierin's daughter twirled with an armfull of towels and nearly dropped them as she spotted him. She stared up at him, eyes huge and purple and hopeful, as he drew closer and towered over her.

"Thought I might find you around here," Garrus said. As her lips began to form the word Archangel, he held up a hand to silence her. "I don't know if you remember my name," he said, "but it's Garrus."

She took the hint and rearranged the sounds. "Garrus," she said, testing it. "I remember. I saw someone with your colony marks a while back. I guess she told you I'd be in the camps?"

"She did. You're lucky to have found someone who knew me and not just someone from my home colony," he said gently, crouching down to meet her at eye-level. "Look at you, out here surviving by yourself. You're a tough one, huh?"

She nodded, even as tears welled up in her eyes.

"Kanna," he said, recalling the name Mierin had so lovingly repeated when speaking about her child, "you've done really well. Your mom and dad would be proud."

When she gave another shaky nod and tears spilled down her cheeks with the motion, Garrus silently thanked the spirits that he was good with children. Growing up with a sister who'd had a seemingly endless crybaby phase and being stationed in an area of the Wards saturated with duct rat kids had made him a pro at dealing with nearly anything a child could throw at him.

Kanna shuffled forward, still hugging the towels tight to her chest, and pressed into his shoulder, resting a hot, wet cheek against the cool metal of his armor. "I'm scared," she whimpered.

Garrus gently took the towels from her and placed them on a table beside them. "Everyone's pretty scared right now. It's okay to be afraid." He turned back to her as and she instantly moved toward him again, hugging herself tightly.

"I didn't know who else to turn to," she cried, digging her tiny fingers into her biceps. "I'm sorry."

Garrus brought a taloned hand up to stroke the curved top of her head. "Don't be." He stood, keeping his hand on top of her head. He had to figure out what to do now that he'd found her. "Isn't there someone caring for you here?"

"Some C-Sec officers stop by to check on me," she replied, trying to sop up her tears with her sleeve. "But, I don't wanna be here. I can't trust anyone here."

Garrus sighed, patting her head. "Were you able to bring anything here with you?"

"A couple of things," she said, still wiping her face. "Clothes. Some holo pics."

"How long will it take you to pack?" Garrus said, content with his upcoming decision.

"Not long," Kanna replied quickly, her watery eyes widening excitedly.

"I'm leaving the Citadel tomorrow evening," Garrus explained. "Is that enough time?"

"Yeah!" Kanna said forcefully. "I can be ready tonight. Or... sooner. I can go now."

"All right," Garrus said. "The sooner the better. If you leave now, you can come back with me. It'll save you the trouble of finding the docking bay later."

"Yeah," Kanna said quietly, grinning as she teared up again. "Yeah, I'll go. Let's go!"

* * *

><p>Having spoken with the imprisoned Eclipse leader, Jona Sederis, Shepard trudged out of the C-Sec outpost. She sent Bailey a comm request, which he answered almost immediately.<p>

[Shepard,] he answered, [did you speak with her?]

"Oh yeah," Shepard scoffed. "Arrogant, isn't she?" That was an understatement, really. Everything about Sederis had screamed _power trip_. Before Bailey could respond, she said, "You were right, Bailey. We definitely don't need someone like her running around at a time like this."

[Glad to hear it,] Bailey said, smirking.

"Just letting you know there won't be a vacancy in that cell any time soon," Shepard said.

[Thanks, Commander.]

"Of course." Now she just had to locate Sederis' second-in-command so the whole plan wouldn't unravel. He had last been seen in the refugee camps... as had the Blue Suns leader Shepard needed to speak with. _Perfect_, she thought, _two birds, one stone_. She set out for the camps, wondering if Garrus was making any progress there.

* * *

><p>In the years he'd served as C-Sec Executor, Venari Pallin had learned many things.<p>

For example, he'd come to realize that there was a fine line between time on duty and off duty and that it took a lot of effort on his own part to keep the two separate. He could barely remember the last time he'd left the office on time and definitely couldn't recall a day that his work hadn't followed him home. Miraculously, this was one of those rare days when he's escaped the office in a timely manner, and he was determined to leave all his duties behind and relax for once.

He'd learned that there was such a thing as setting goals that were too far out of reach. The hole he was digging himself into as he searched for corruption within the Council was becoming deeper and darker, and he couldn't see an end to his mission. That brought another life lesson to mind: when politicians were involved, there would be corruption, somewhere, somehow, it was just a matter of uncovering it. In his search, he'd found some off color things about the Councilors: Sparatus' unrecognized asari mistress (unrecognized, meaning he hadn't discussed it with his mate, as any proper turian man would), Tevos' illegitimate child with a batarian a couple hundred years ago (who was now a "massage therapist" somewhere on Ilium), and Valern's horrible bloodline (which pretty much nullified any chance he had of breeding). But, he had yet to discover anything remarkable about Udina, the one man he suspected the most of being legitimately underhanded.

A final thing Pallin had learned, which shot to the forefront of his mind as he reached his penthouse, was that when you returned home and found your door unlocked, it could mean any number of things. On the negative side, and especially if you had accumulated many enemies (as Pallin had, undoubtedly), it could mean that someone had broken into your home for whatever heinous reason.

It could also just be an absentminded mistake, a door that had been accidentally left open. Pallin wasn't typically the type to forget things like that, but he had been in a hurry that morning.

Lastly, and on a positive side, it could mean that his mates had returned from Menae. Tacita did have a terrible habit of leaving the door unlocked, something that could be attributed to her children. The Vakarian home on Palaven had almost never been locked when the siblings were younger. The two made a game out of tampering with the keycodes. Solana, ever the crafty one, would hack the locks and alter the keycodes to prevent Garrus from getting in, and her brother would foil her every attempt by overloading the keypads (which would sometimes short out every circuit in the house, as well). Tacita had all but given up on using keylocks like a normal person, seeing as how the locks on her own home had become obsolete.

Pallin chuckled at the memory of the "good old days" and entered his apartment, locking the door and readying his concealed pistol just in case he did have an _unwanted_guest. He skirted around the foyer and into the living area, dropping his hand away from the gun as Tacita and Aetius came into view.

They were piled up on the couch together, their plates glimmering under the light of a floor lamp. Aetius had opened a bottle of dextro brandy that had been stashed in the cabinets and was swishing the liquid around in a glass while Tacita nuzzled into his shoulder. On the table in front of them lay a closed to-go box of something (Pallin had no idea what, but it smelled fantastic) and a couple of plates that had been scraped clean.

As Pallin entered the room, Tacita perked up, drawing away from Aetius. "You're early," she chirped.

"I decided to leave before I drove myself crazy," Pallin said, crossing the room and heading for the kitchen to get himself a drink of the non-alcoholic variety. Once in the kitchen, he called, "Sorry I didn't have anything of real substance to eat here." He popped a bottle of water from the refrigerating unit and returned to the living room. "I order out a lot."

"So we noticed," Aetius replied, pointing to an array of delivery menus laid out on the table.

Tacita nodded her head towards the food on the table. "There's a some left if you want it. It's from the place next to your building."

Pallin smiled. "I don't know what I need more now, food or sleep." He twisted the cap off his water and took a gulp, then wiped his mouth against his palm. "Where's Fedorian? Too busy to come say hello?"

Tacita flinched, her subharmonics dropping into a soft wail. Aetius wrapped an arm around her shoulder and pulled her close, staring up at Pallin with a terrible intensity. He sighed and said, "You might want to sit down for this, Venari."

* * *

><p>It was late when Shepard finally left the refugee camps. Sederis' salarian second-on-command had eagerly accepted the position as the new head of Eclipse, much to Shepard's relief. The meeting with the Blue Suns man, however, hadn't been so productive. The slimy bastard wanted offered Blue Suns supported in exchange for the life of General Septimus Oraka, a turian who had come out of retirement to put a stop to the illegal weapon trade the Suns were fronting.<p>

Shepard had met Oraka back in the "Saren days" when he'd been drowning his lovesick self in liquor down in Chora's Den because the Consort had refused his advances. At the time, Shepard had helped him out but had thought he was a weak, pathetic sort of man. She's never really bought into the whole "forlorn, unrequited love" thing.

Of course, at the time she'd known nothing about turians, their culture or mannerisms. After traveling with Garrus for so long, being together with him, she realized that Garrus might not handle the situation much differently. Turians, she learned, were a species that became very devoted to those they loved. They chose their bondmates carefully, fully intending to spend the rest of their lives with them. If the Consort had led Oraka on, made him believe she would consider mating with him, a rejection would've crushed him. Shepard hoped that Oraka had taken her advice years ago and recovered from the ordeal.

Shepard assumed he had, since he was focusing his efforts on thwarting the Suns. She couldn't decide what to do. There was no way she was going to go murder the guy, but she didn't know how else to get support from the Suns. She tabled the issue, deciding to go speak with Aria about it the next morning.

For the moment, she just wanted to get back to the Normandy and prepare herself for the next day of missions and meetings.

* * *

><p>"Aren't you ready to go yet?" Sol whined, spinning anxiously in her chair.<p>

Chellick laughed and tucked a stack of datapads away into his desk. "Impatient, aren't we?"

Sol ceased her twirling and stared him down. "Don't even pretend you aren't wired."

"Oh, I am," he muttered, a hiss lining his words, "but I'm more concerned about that intern that walked in."

"You'd think the sounds would've been enough of a hint," Sol hissed.

"I know," Chellick sighed.

Sol growled and held her talons up in a gesture like she was pinching the air. "I was _this_close, dammit."

"_I know_," he repeated, grinding his mandibles against his jaws. He surveyed his desk one last time to make sure he wasn't overlooking anything. "In all seriousness, though, I hope she won't go telling everyone what she saw."

"Stop worrying so much," Sol chided. "Who's going to give slack about it? Pallin?"

Chellick gave an affirmative click. "He is my boss, you know."

"Big deal," Sol puffed. "Like he can say anything." She leaned forward, a smirk flickering across her mandibles. "Did you know that there's an automated sprinkler system that kicks on at night, when the Presidium Gardens are closed?"

"I assumed there was, but I've never personally patrolled the Gardens at night," Chellick said, chirping out a confused trill. "So... no, I didn't know that."

"Yeah, neither did he," Sol said. "And he only ever patrolled the Gardens once and swore he never would again."

"Do I want to know why?" Chellick hummed, rising out of his chair.

"Probably not," Sol said, "but if he bothers you about our little excursion today, ask him about the morning he and Dad turned up from patrol soaking wet. It'll shut him up really quick."

Chellick stared, half in awe and half in mortification, for a long moment, before he finally sputtered, "I am _not_asking that."

"Do it," Sol teased. "It happened so long ago, he probably thinks I forgot about it. The look on his face would be priceless."

He shook his head and tsked out, _You're terrible._

She responded with a purred, _You love me._

He flinched as he unconsciously returned, _I adore you. Always have, always will._

The humor of the situation shattered as Chellick averted his gaze, embarrassed. He quickly stuffed some things into his briefcase and pushed up his chair, not daring to look up to gauge Sol's expression. Sol smiled as she watched him fumble. She knew how he felt, but it was still bold of him to vocalize it.

Sol stood to meet him, wrapping her arms around his waist. "You ready to go?"

"Yeah," he whispered.

"Good," Sol chirped, snuggling his collar. "Let's get outta here before I pounce you in the hallway."

* * *

><p>Kanna skipped onto the Normandy ahead of Garrus, squealing as she entered the airlock and got her first look at the cockpit. Joker, who had been napping in his seat, apparently, jolted awake and whirled around to face her. "Whoa, good morning... Who're you, kid?"<p>

Kanna shrank back, bumping into Garrus. He placed a hand on top of her head and handled the introduction's for her. "Joker, this is Kanna. Her mother worked with me on Omega. She'll be tagging along for a while."

"Great," Joker grumbled.

Kanna glanced around the cockpit and gasped, "This is incredible. I've never seen a ship like this before." She stared at Joker, eyes glistening. "You get to fly this?"

"Yeah," Joker said awkwardly. "She's my baby."

Kanna spun around, inspecting the CIC. "That part looks like a turian ship, but I don't recognize this." She gestured around the cockpit.

"Hybrid design," Joker said. "Turian and human. You know about ships, kid?"

Kanna forced a sad smile. "My daddy was a pilot. When I was born, he retired and started selling parts and running maintenance on ships."

Garrus zoned out as she spoke, recalling a profile of Kanna's father. Mierin had only just started her Matron stage, but her mate had been nearly sixty years old when Garrus met them. On average, batarians lived ten to twenty years longer than turians and humans, so the man hadn't been terribly old, but he had already lived the first big chunk of his life when he'd fathered Kanna.

When Garrus had started recruiting for his squad, Mierin and her mate had both been potential prospects, but Mierin had insisted that she be the only one to join, that someone had to maintain a civilian life and care for Kanna. Her mate had been given that role, Garrus had assumed, because his time with Kanna would be limited... because Mierin would have all the time in the world with her.

The thought stabbed into Garrus, forcing him to remember the atrocities that had befallen Mierin and the others. Even now, he blamed himself for his squad's betrayal, and seeing Kanna only drove home the reality that she was an orphan partially because of him.

When Garrus snapped back to reality, Joker was explaining something about the Normandy's engine design that flew over Garrus' head-he was a gun expert, not a ship junkie like Joker. Kanna, however, seemed to be following everything he said and was even supplying questions about the navigation systems and and FTL drive core that had Joker twitching excitedly in his seat.

The dicussion escalated further when EDI, Traynor, and Liara returned from their supply run. EDI, who took a seat in the co-pilot chair beside Joker, instantly fascinated Kanna.

"Hey, kid," Joker quipped, motioning towards EDI. "You ever seen a ship with an AI co-pilot?"

"An AI?" Kanna echoed in amazement. "She's an AI?"

The topic spiraled into some sort of ship babble about how an AI must make things much more efficient and how it was an amazing idea and yadda yadda... Garrus couldn't hold back a grin. Liara was watching the exchange intently, then turned to Garrus with a questioning look.

"My squadmate's daughter," he said quietly.

"I see," Liara replied.

Once Kanna had ceased her chatter, she turned to Liara, who was still staring at her. Kanna asked, "I'm not the only asari here?"

"You aren't," Liara said, smiling warmly at her. "Commander Shepard teams up with other species whenever she can."

"Commander Shepard?" Kanna repeated, glancing up at Garrus for an answer.

"That's our commanding officer, Kanna," he replied. "She's off on some business now, but you'll get to meet her soon."

"Okay," Kanna peeped. With the discussion of ship mechanics ended, she adopted a shyer tone.

Liara moved closer to her, reaching out to take her hand. "Are you hungry?" she asked. "I can make you something to eat, if you'd like."

Kanna nodded quietly, lacing her tiny hand into Liara's. She gave a quick glance over her shoulder at Garrus as Liara led her out of the cockpit, and he waved her on, silent permission to follow the older asari. As the cockpit cleared out, Garrus gave a grateful sigh. He was glad to have Liara around, realizing suddenly that he hadn't been thinking too seriously about how he would care for Kanna. He had no idea how to prepare levo food at all, let alone asari (or batarian?) foods. Left up to him, he would've probably just heated up a levo ration and hoped for the best.

Joker laughed and said, "Did you hear that kid? She's pretty damn smart. Kinda reminded me of Tali."

"Yeah," Garrus said, "except she probably wants to build a ship and then _fly_it. You better watch out, Joker. She might be your competition."

"Yeah right," Joker scoffed. "She'd need to be some kind of freak of nature pilot to be as good as me. Not happenin'."

"She has many more years to learn, Jeff," EDI said absently. "If she really wanted to become the Normandy's pilot, she could simply wait for you to grow old."

Joker glared. "I'm having this ship disassembled and _buried_with me."

Garrus laughed and turned to the CIC. "Joker, could you tell Shepard to comm me when she gets back?"

"Not necessary," Joker replied. "She coming into the airlock now."

"Oh," Garrus said, whirling back around. "Guess she finished up her business with Aria."

The airlock hissed open moments later, admitting Shepard into the ship. She cracked her neck, groaning as she entered. "I hate mercenaries," she grumbled.

"That bad?" Garrus asked, falling in beside her as she trudged down the catwalk into the CIC.

"I've been running all over the Citadel trying to get this business sorted out," she said. "Still have to figure something out tomorrow." She hailed the elevator. "The Suns don't want to cooperate unless I kill General Oraka for them."

"Oraka?" Garrus asked. "The guy we had to slap some sense into at Chora's Den?"

"Same guy," Shepard said. "He's apparently hindering some weapon deals."

"You aren't going to go through with it...?" Garrus muttered, stepping into the elevator with her.

"Of course not. I'm going to have a word with Aria first thing tomorrow. There has to be another way." Shepard stood back as Garrus keyed in the number for the crew deck. "So, how did your search go?"

"Didn't hear anything about the batarian," Garrus said, "but I found Mierin's girl."

"And?" Shepard said, grinning.

"Liara's making her dinner," Garrus returned, his subvocals humming out, _Hope that's okay?_Shepard didn't understand it, probably didn't hear anything more that light static over her translator, but it was enough to put an unsure tone in his voice. He hadn't approved the plan to bring Kanna along, simply assuming that Shepard won't mind.

She didn't, thankfully. Smiling, she leaned into Garrus' shoulder, tucking her arms around his. "Is she okay?"

He lowered his head, resting his cheek against her hair. "She's doing remarkably well for someone her age. She's still fifteen to twenty years shy of being independent, but she's survived out there without the support of her parents or anyone else." He chuckled. "I think she won Joker over."

"That so?" Shepard hummed.

"She speaks ship mechanics," Garrus said.

"Funny," Shepard said with a laugh. "Is she coming with us?"

"If that's okay," Garrus replied. "I couldn't leave her in that camp, Shepard."

"I understand," she said, bringing a hand up to stroke his mandible reassuringly. "She's just as safe here as anywhere else."

"My thoughts exactly," Garrus purred, tilting into her touch. The elevator pinged. "Ready to go say hi?"

"Yeah," Shepard said. "Let's do this."

* * *

><p>Pallin had abandoned his water in favor of the turian brandy, taking a few long drinks straight from the bottle. He left the bottle on the table, falling back onto the couch beside Tacita. He absently leaned into her, shifting until his head was resting against her neck. His subharmonics were pouring out so rapidly and at random that they no longer formed coherent thoughts.<p>

The only thing he could think was rage.

"Why would he leave the moon?" Pallin hissed. "Why the _hell_would he leave, knowing you were coming?"

"He must not have been told," Aetius reasoned.

"I think comms were down," Tacita added. "Garrus mentioned that he had to repair the towers himself before they could even contact central Hierarchy to get Victus' name."

"It doesn't make any sense!" Pallin growled with a harsh, accusing undertone.

"Nothing makes sense anymore," Aetius snapped back with a reprimanding hiss of, _Don't take this out on her._

_Sorry_, Pallin chirruped back softly, nuzzling Tacita's jaw to emphasize the sentiment. "Why would Sparatus send you there without confirming it? How would he even know that Fedorian was still there if comms were shot?"

"Perhaps the situation became too dire for him to stay," Aetius offered weakly.

"No, we still have Menae," Tacita argued. "There were casualties, but nothing that would warrant immediate evac. They were holding their own out there." She gave an unsure hum. "Something isn't right." _It doesn't feel right._

"So, settle it," Aetius insisted, speaking to Pallin. "Contact Sparatus now. Ask him."

Pallin sat up, nodding slowly. _Right, good idea_. He called up his Omni-tool, keying in the Councilor's contact information. Sometimes, it paid to have connections.

Moments after sending a call, Sparatus answered gruffly, [This better be important, Executor. Do you have any idea what time it is?]

Pallin held back an irate tone and replied, "Sorry to contact you at this hour, sir, but this is important. Were you aware that Palaven has a new primarch?"

[Of course,] Sparatus said. [The primarch met with the Council today to finalize plans for the War Summit.] There was a brief pause. [If I recall, you were acquainted with the previous primarch.]

"I knew him well," Pallin said bitterly.

[I'm sorry for your loss,] Sparatus offered.

"I need information, Councilor, and I'll be blunt," Pallin said forcefully. "Did you inform Fedorian that someone was coming for him?"

[Naturally,] Sparatus hissed back, accenting it with, _I don't like that tone_. [I was unable to get a message to him directly, but I contacted a recon operative who was assigned to him.]

"Are you sure he received the message?" Pallin urged.

[Would you like a copy of the transcript?] Sparatus snapped.

"I'm just trying to make sense of the situation, sir," Pallin said. "If I could see the records, it would be of great help."

Sparatus grew quiet as he isolated the files on his own Onmi-tool and sent them over. [There. Do with them what you will.]

"Thank you, sir," Pallin responded. Sparatus closed the connection without another word. Instantly, Pallin opened the files and held his arm over Tacita's lap so the three of them could see the display.  
><em><br>-2186[date encrypted]  
>-[sender encrypted]<br>-[receiver encrypted]  
>-This is Sparatus.<br>-I request a connection with Primarch Fedorian._

_2186[date encrypted]_  
><em>[sender encrypted]<em>  
><em>[receiver encrypted]<em>  
><em>His messages are defaulting to me.<em>  
><em>I'm setting up a stable link now.<em>  
><em>Go ahead, Councilor.<em>

_-Who am I speaking with?_

_Hierarchy Reconnaissance, second division._  
><em>Identification 35-62-i-o-alpha.<em>  
><em>Do you need a moment to verify my credentials?<em>

_-Yes...  
>-Very well.<em>  
><em>-Can you relay a message to the Primarch?<em>

_Of course._

_-I'm sending a team to evacuate him from Menae._  
><em>-They will be arriving within the week aboard an Alliance vessel, the Normandy.<em>  
><em>-They are led by the human Commander Shepard.<em>

_Menae is a war zone, sir._  
><em>We, very honestly, may not have a week.<em>

_-Make it happen._  
><em>-As an added incentive, inform him that Vakarian is with them.<em>  
><em>-Or rather, they all are.<em>

_I'm sorry?_

_-Vakarian._  
><em>-He'll know the name.<em>  
><em>-Former Blackwatch.<em>

_Must've quit before I joined recon._  
><em>Can't say I recognize the name.<em>  
><em>I'll let him know.<em>

_-Please do._

_I've sent a message down the lines._  
><em>He thanks you, Councilor, and asks that you preemptively designate a neutral meeting ground for the War Summit.<em>  
><em>He had a place in mind, but we have since learned that it has fallen under Reaper control.<em>

_-Of course._  
><em>-I hope to meet with him soon.<em>

_[End transmission]_

When Pallin tore his eyes away from the display, he saw Tacita scowl in the edge of his peripheral. "There... is something wrong," he muttered.

Aetius inclined his head, nudging Tacita. _What is it?_

"This..." she began. "This is falsified. If this scout actually informed him that we were coming-that _I was coming_-he would not have left Menae under any circumstance. Fedorian never received this."

"Agreed," Aetius hissed. "Run a scan on the ID. See who this scout is."

Tacita queued up her Omni-tool, allowing the interface to overlay on Pallin's. Her claws flew across the display, picking up the identification code the scout had recited. Once it had been copied, Pallin lowered his arm so Tacita could work.

After a brief lapse in time, she was able to access the Hierarchy databases. When she was prompted for authorization, she quickly entered her Blackwatch ID. Retired or not, her code was enough to grant her access to nearly any database she wanted. The system lagged momentarily (bad connection to Central Hierarchy?) then blinked onto her screen. She pasted the ID code into a search prompt and waited as the server connected to a profile.

Slowly, the screen loaded the service history of the scout in question, followed by a description of the most recent post where the scout had been stationed, and, finally, a digital photo.

As the file loaded, Tacita scanned it, becoming more and more tense as she read. As she took in a name and description, she flinched, her subvocals jumping in confusion. As the picture loaded, she shot up off the couch, enraged, and stormed to the door, ignoring Aetius' protests.

She was vaguely aware that the two had followed her outside, a veil of fury clouding her mind, as she hailed a shuttle to the docking bay.

* * *

><p>It didn't take long for Kanna to warm up to Shepard, though the commander seemed to have no idea how to handle herself around children in general, and especially a young asari. She had begun speaking to Kanna in the most clumsy, dumbed-down fashion that might have been acceptable for a very young human but was in no way appropriate for an asari child.<p>

Kanna seemed to have found it humorous, however, and had politely informed Shepard that she didn't have to change her speech pattern. Embarrassed, Shepard had fumbled out an apology and resumed speaking normally.

The crew was slowly filing back in from their days activities, some more exhausted (or drunk, in Vega's case) than others. Within an hour of Shepard's arrival, the only people not present were Solana (who wouldn't be back until the next day), her parents (who were also expected to be gone), Victus, several of the Blackwatch operatives he'd taken with him, and Camilla.

EDI had begun lowering the lights in the crew areas to prepare them for the night cycle when Joker contacted Shepard through her comm. [Hey, Commander, you might wanna be on alert.]

"Is there a problem?" Shepard replied. She was only at half attention as she watched Liara and Garrus escort Kanna to the XO cabin. Liara had taken it upon herself to watch over Kanna, and she seemed to be treating her like a little sister. It at least solved the problem of where the young asari would sleep.

[I don't know, but we've got one seriously pissed off mama turian on board,] Joker quipped.

"Tacita?" Shepard questioned.

[Yeah, followed by a two-man entourage,] Joker replied. [Garrus' old man and somebody else. White tattoos.]

"Pallin," Shepard guessed. "Did they say anything?"

[No, but they just hit the elevators.]

"I'm on it," Shepard groaned. "Garrus!"

He said a final goodnight to Kanna and turned to his mate, grinning. His expression dropped when he saw Shepard's less-than-happy look. "What's wrong?"

"We need to go cut off your mom in the elevator," Shepard said, motioning for him to follow as she headed for the hallway. "She just came aboard angry enough to worry Joker."

"Not good," Garrus muttered. "I wonder what happened?"

"She didn't say anything, but-"

The elevator was swooshing open as they reached it, and Tacita came out briskly, Aetius and Pallin behind her. She had the wildest look in her eyes that instantly made Shepard shiver and think back to the Nekheny vids. Same expression, older face. It was frightening. Behind her, the two other turians looked more composed but no less angry.

"Mom," Garrus greeted as evenly and pleasantly as he could. "What's wrong?" He was trilling out sounds that were making Shepard's translator crackle. An attempt to calm her?

"That recon scout," Tacita hissed, "where is she?" Her pupils constricted into intense pinpoints and the static that her undertones caused was almost too much for Shepard to listen to.

"Calm down," Garrus said, holding his hands up in front of him. "What did she do?"

"That's what I'm going to find out," Tacita growled. Aetius reached out and was clicking something at her but he quieted and drew his arm back when she hissed a protest at him.

The untranslated conversation was enough to bother Shepard-she didn't like not knowing what was being said on her own ship-but the fact that neither Garrus, his father, nor Pallin were daring enough to touch her was a little too worrisome.

"We don't know where she is," Garrus said slowly. "She went to the camps and hasn't come back yet."

Shepard cleared her throat and gestured towards the elevator. "I'll go see if Joker can get a location."

Tacita shot, "Please do."

Shepard hesitated, fighting the urge to shoot Garrus a pleading look, and slinked into the elevator.

* * *

><p>Cami was dragging her feet as she entered the docking bay. She'd had no luck finding her mother. No one, not even refugees who'd come from colonies surrounding her home colony, had seen or heard anything about her.<p>

She trudged up the airlock, wanting desperately to just faceplant into her bunk (which, thank the spirits, she wouldn't have to share with Sol tonight). She crossed into the decontamination chamber, sighing as the fog hissed over her skin. She decided she would just go straight to bed and have a big breakfast to make up for not eating dinner.

When she stepped into the cockpit, Shepard was standing behind Joker. She whirled and grabbed Cami by the shoulders, pushing her back into the decontamination chamber. "What the hell did you do?" she urged.

"What?" Cami said, almost stumbling on the word. She jerked away from Shepard. "Get off me! What's your problem?"

"My problem is that Tacita Vakarian is angry to the point that she may very well hurt somebody," Shepard growled. "What the _hell_did you do?"

"Nothing," Cami sputtered. "I haven't done anything." She shrugged. "I've been crawling around the camps looking for my mother all day. You can ask any number of C-Sec agent and camp leaders."

"Shep," Joker called from the cockpit.

"Not now," Shepard groaned.

"Shepard," he said, louder this time.

She sighed and turned. "Wha-"

She saw the flash of tan and, before she could even turn, heard Cami cry out as she was slammed against the back of the chamber. Shepard spun and watched Tacita tighten her grip around Cami's throat, talon's pricking the skin.

Garrus beat his father into the chamber by a single stride, and Pallin was close behind, but they all froze when they spotted Tacita. As Cami struggled, Tacita had brought her free hand up to one of her thin, black mandibles, and had wrenched it away from her face; not enough to do any real damage, but it certainly looked painful.

"Tacita," Aetius said, his vocalizations frantic. He took a step forward and she tugged at Cami's mandible. He immediately halted, knowing then that she wasn't going to let anyone close. "Stop this."

She ignored him. "You," she snarled at Cami. "Your identification number."

Cami swallowed and recited, "35-62... i-o... alpha."

"Have you scrubbed any of your records since before you arrived at Menae?"

"Wha..." Cami whimpered with difficulty, buzzing out, _Please don't_. "No, I haven'..."

Tacita yanked just enough to get a reaction. "If you're lying, a ripped off mandible will be the first and least of your problems. Show me your Omni-tool, _now_."


	27. Citadel Interlude

**I had every intention of getting through the Citadel stuff so we could move on to Sur'Kesh... but it just didn't happen, haha. Sorry! In this chapter, Garrus mentions that he said some things about him and Shepard on Menae. That is a reference to the story "Curious Turians" on the Mass Effect Kink Meme. I don't know how to properly post a link to it, but it's worth searching for (a link is posted on my deviantART, too). The anon did a great job writing it, and it makes a good companion piece to Ante Up!**

* * *

><p>Cami wasn't about to argue with the woman whose claws were a twitch away from maiming her throat or mandible. With some difficulty, she held up her left arm, relinquishing her Omni-tool without a fight. Tacita slowly released her mandible but kept a hold around her throat. She hissed, "Access every message log you've had since Menae."<p>

Cami swallowed against Tacita's palm, feeling the talon tips pricking her skin. She forced herself not to beg for release. "Y-yes, ma'am."

She ghosted her claws shakily over the interface, calling up text logs and recorded conversations. Tacita scanned the entries as Cami opened them, her eyes darting over the information. When Cami ceased her search and there was no sign of an encrypted channel or a message from Sparatus, Tacita growled, "Is that all?"

"Yes," Cami said. She gulped, trying to calm her subharmonics. "What have I done? If you're looking for something, tell me. I'll find it, whatever it is, just-" She yelped as Tacita gave her a shove.

"Councilor Sparatus sent a message to Menae," Tacita hissed. "A scout with the identification number 35-62-i-o-alpha was the recipient."

"I never got a message from the Councilor!" Cami cried.

At the edge of the decontamination chamber, Shepard stood with Garrus, Aetius, and Pallin. She glanced at the turians, unsure if she should step in. Aetius returned the look, shaking his head slowly. Shepard took a deep breath. She obeyed, but flared her biotics around her wrists, deciding that she wasn't above yanking the two apart if things got really ugly.

Back at the wall, Cami was pleading, "You can pick through every file I have. I swear, I didn't receive anything like that."

"Who else would be casually throwing your credentials around?" Tacita hissed.

"Plenty of people," Cami spat. "What did the message even say?"

"Sparatus was informing Fedorian that the Normandy was en route," Tacita said. "He obviously never received that message."

"Why do you think I would even get a message like that?" Cami said, her voice strained.

"It went to the nearest operative with a working comm," Tacita answered.

"Wouldn't be me," Cami urged. "My squad started off under Fedorian, but then we were dispersed among the generals. I was with Victus, not Fedorian."

"An easy lie," Tacita retorted. "Just like saying you didn't recognize my family name, I presume."

"What?" Cami gasped. She held up her hands in surrender, humming, _Please wait._ "I wouldn't lie about that. Sol's my _friend_, I wouldn't... That doesn't make _sense_!"

With all the vocalizations clashing in the air, Shepard was ready to switch her translator off to save her ears from the static. She stole a look over at Garrus, who was watching the action intently. His expression was stiff, calculating-his "problem-solving" face.

Just as the scratching hiss grew louder, the outer doors popped open and a tan-plated turian stepped in. Shepard blinked, taking in his tall form, his near-invisible tattoos-Lieutenant Broccha, the Blackwatch's leader. No others followed behind him, and his arrival nearly silenced the crackle in the air. Shepard craned her head back, noticing that Aetius and Pallin, at least, looked a little less on edge.

Broccha came within an arms length of Tacita, shooting her an insistent click. "You beat up kids for fun now?"

"Shut up," Tacita barked. "You should be escorting Victus." She cut her eyes over at him.

"He's waiting outside with the others," Broccha said, his tone even. "An _inside source _informed me that I might be walking into a war zone."

Tacita tossed a growl back towards Aetius. _You called him._

Aetius returned, _Yes. Calm down._

Tacita hissed and held her arm up, engaging her Omni-tool. "There's an encrypted message from Sparatus to a recon scout stored here. Pick this girl's data apart and see if you can match up the message."

Broccha nodded. "Let her go and I will." Tacita shot him a glare. "What's she going to do, ma'am? Attack all of us?"

After a moment, Tacita grumbled and dropped her hand. Shepard wondered if she imagined the collective sigh of relief as Broccha copied the data from Tacita's Omni-tool. He then waved her back absently and connected his system with Cami's.

As he searched, Cami was trying to plea her case. "Look, I swear on my _life _I didn't receive that message. Because of my father's status, I was blacklisted and wouldn't have been able to be promoted past basic training. Primarch Fedorian personally admitted me into the Hierarchy recon divisions. There's no way I would turn on him after what he did for me."

Tacita muttered, "He was too trusting, in some cases. You wouldn't be the first to betray him."

Cami growled, "I _didn't_!" She took a shaky breath, trying to even her tone. "I understand if you don't believe that. But, let's go back to the part about me supposedly denying that I knew your family. I _definitely_ wouldn't do that, and _your own kids _would testify to it."

Tacita's angry humming paused momentarily as she twisted to look at her son. Garrus nodded slightly. She turned back to Cami. "And what would keep you from betraying them?"

Before Cami could argue again, Broccha spoke up. "Everyone knew that Fedorian had ties to your family. What benefit would it serve her to deny a connection?"

Tacita rumbled out a growl at his addition, but Cami gave a quiet, appreciative chirp. "He's right," she added. "If I really wanted to get in close enough to stab him in the back, I wouldn't discard a connection that could get me there."

Tacita bared her teeth as she snapped, "If an outside source were able to access your service record, they would see that you served with Garrus and Solana and they would exploit it. If you are, in fact, our traitor, wouldn't it make sense to alter the facts so you could later plea your innocence?"

For a moment, the sounds of Broccha opening files were the only noises in the chamber. Cami's eyes darted, panicked. At the opposite end of the room, Shepard studied her, actually unsure of if she was guilty or not. Cami wasn't offering a rebuttal. Had Tacita uncovered her plot?

Shepard glanced over at Garrus, who still held that intense look in his eyes. He'd trusted Cami enough to quietly vouch for her, but now he looked conflicted. Suddenly, his browplates quirked, as though a thought dawned on him.

"They wouldn't know she'd served with us," Garrus said. Tacita snapped her eyes over at him, waiting for an explanation. "An outside source wouldn't be able to access her service history prior to joining the Hierarchy's recon division unless they held a commanding rank within our military."

"Why?" Tacita asked.

"My name..." Cami answered quietly, her eyes growing wide as she understood what Garrus had said. "When I began my service, I took on my mother's paint but kept my father's name. Fedorian had to authorize my acceptance into the recon division because I shared a name with someone who'd refused to take on a colony mark. When I was accepted, I started using my mother's name so I wouldn't have the same problem again."

"So, it's on a need-to-know basis," Broccha said, disconnecting his Omni-tool from Cami's. "Someone outside of our military command wouldn't be able to see that information without special clearances." He pointed to a holo file on Cami's device. "It pretty much clarifies what _this _is."

Tacita stepped closer, examining the file. "It's... a beacon."

Broccha nodded. "There's a trace of the Councillor's message stored in this file, but it never came directly to her." He enlarged the file, displaying a string of numbers. "Whoever actually received the message piggybacked it using her credentials. They got enough information from her public file to convince Sparatus, but weren't able to see her full record."

Tacita's eyes scanned over the list of numbers. "This looks like a turian signal. Why wouldn't they be able to access her full record?"

"It's a decoy," Broccha said. "Made to look like a turian signal, but it isn't."

Shepard took a sharp breath, calling up her own Omni-tool. She said, "Check the signatures against this."

She moved up to Broccha's side, holding her device up to him. She was displaying the coding for the fake turian signal they'd encountered on the Collector ship. Broccha glanced back and forth between the two signatures and hummed, "You've seen this signal before?"

"It was used to lure us into a trap about a year ago," Shepard replied. "Are they similar?"

"They're identical," Broccha said.

Tacita examined the codes, as well. She asked, "Who sent this?"

"I'm not sure exactly who sent this new one," Shepard said, "but I can make a pretty good guess."

"You think it's the Collectors again?" Garrus asked from behind them.

"No," Shepard muttered. "I think we kicked them hard enough to keep them down. Think a little closer to home. Who else had access to the signal?" She shot him a nervous kind of smirk. "I'll give you a hint. He has a nasty habit of popping up everywhere he's not wanted."

"The Illusive Man," Garrus growled. "Cerberus."

"Why?" Aetius hissed beside him.

"Why not?" Shepard spat. "The Illusive Man doesn't care about anything but making humans the top dogs of the galaxy. Taking out a primarch in the middle of this chaos seems like a good way to knock out the competition."

Tacita seemed to wilt where she stood. "Is he wanting to repeat Relay 314? He can't possibly think the other Council races will stand for this."

"The _other Council races_," Shepard muttered, "are the next on his hit list. He doesn't want coexistence. He wants total human domination."

Pallin growled, "I hope he enjoys disappointment. Because that sort of insanity will get him nothing but an early death."

Garrus gave a scoffing sort of sound. "Right. And as soon as someone finds him, I'll be the first to let him have a chat with the barrel of my gun." He gestured wide with his claws. "Every Cerberus signal we've seen goes cold before it reaches him. We have no idea where he is."

"And while he hides behind his holograms and his underlings," Shepard spat, "countless people are losing their lives in the name of his selfish goals." She closed out her Omni-tool quietly. "We're dealing with a man who'll pump his own men full of Reaper tech just to see what it'll do."

Pallin's expression darkened and he snapped, "I'm hardly surprised by the lengths your kind will go to to satisfy your own morbid curiosity."

Shepard flinched as sudden vocalizations from both ends of the room made her translator pop painfully in her ears. For once, she didn't particularly care what was being said at the edge of her hearing range. Instead, she made a mental note to look up software later, something that wouldn't lump lower frequency speech in with regularly spoken words.

As she gathered her bearings again, Pallin crossed the chamber, strutting briskly. He muttered something to Tacita as he keyed open the airlock. She nodded, humming out a sad trill, one that Shepard could actually hear because it was a sound, not a subvocal phrase. Aetius followed Pallin out, chirping at his mate as he passed.

With the two gone, Tacita sighed and turned her attention to Cami, touching her neck lightly. Her fingertips grazed over the angry red marks she'd left. "I'm sorry to have accused you, but I trust you understand the severity of the situation?"

Cami glanced away. "I can't say I would've acted differently in your position."

That seemed to be enough to end the discussion. Tacita moved away from her and fixed her tired eyes on Broccha. "I don't imagine Victus and the others appreciate having to stand outside."

He sighed. "True." He motioned for her to exit. "And I don't imagine it will take your two long to call a transport."

"I'll catch one later," she said sharply. "Right now, I'm going to investigate this Cerberus signal, see if I can trace it back..."

"No, you're not," Broccha chided, circling around and all but pushing her towards the door. "Go get some rest and call me in the morning. I'll help you look then."

She glared over her shoulder. "Help me now."

"If you were more agreeable, sure. But you aren't," he chirped, forcing her through the door. "Go. Sleep."

As the doors hissed shut, Tacita was muttering, "Fine, but I'm calling you the second I wake up. No complaining."

"Yeah, yeah," he said, his voice fading.

Shepard shook her head, clearing the residual ring in her ears, and turned to Garrus. "Remind me to put in earplugs the next time I'm in a tiny room with angry turians. I don't know what that last outburst was about, but it feels like it knocked my amp loose." She probed at the ports hidden under her hair to emphasize her point.

Garrus gave an exhausted sigh. "Sorry about that. Pallin has a special place in his heart for people like the Illusive Man."

"Yeah, I noticed," Shepard grumbled. "Can't say I appreciate him lumping the rest of humanity in with him, though."

"That's..." Garrus' head drooped slightly as he thought of the right words. "Try not to take it personally. He's not as anti-human as he seems." Shepard gave him and unconvinced stare. "I'll explain later."

"Sure," Shepard agreed as she looked over to Cami. "You okay?"

"Fine," she replied quietly, rubbing the grooves of her neck and heading for the cockpit. "I just wanna sleep this day off like a bad hangover." She trudged past Joker and hung a right onto the catwalk.

Shepard turned a questioning gaze over to Garrus. To answer her unspoken inquiry, he said, "She'll be fine."

"No grudges, I hope?" Shepard mumbled.

"No," Garrus said. "It was resolved. There shouldn't be any further problems."

"Good," Shepard sighed. "I don't know about you, but I'm with her. This day has been shit." She joined him at the doorway, leaning into his arm lazily.

He circled the arm around her waist. "I don't know... I was pretty satisfied with the results of _my _day."

Shepard gave a humorless laugh. "Right. You got to play around with asari kids while the rest of us were bouncing all around the Citadel for Aria and getting the business-end of your mom's talons."

Garrus nuzzled the top of her head. "I'll go with you tomorrow, help you settle the mess with Oraka."

"Thank you," Shepard hummed, too caught up in the moment to hear the outer doors hiss open.

Broccha entered, followed by Victus and two other Blackwatch soldiers, and he froze with a startled chirp as his eyes fell on Shepard and Garrus. "Well, well..."

Garrus wasn't quick to raise his head away from Shepard's. He responded with a trilled, _What of it?_

Broccha laughed. "I'm going to make a bold assumption that neither your father nor Venari know about _this_." Behind him, Victus was smirking, but seemed otherwise uninterested, and it left Shepard wondering if Garrus had mentioned something on Menae. After all, from what she could tell, they'd been pretty buddy-buddy.

"Fair assumption," Garrus said dryly. "Think you could maybe _not _mention it?"

"Sure," Broccha said, much to Shepard's relief. He cocked his head in question and sounded out something that didn't make it through the translators. Garrus' responded with a vocalization and a mildly offended look. Broccha chuckled. "Right, definitely not bringing it up, then. I'd rather not be around for that fiasco."

"Thanks a lot," Garrus muttered.

Without carrying on any further, Broccha strode past, clapping a hand on Shepard's shoulder as he entered the airlock. "Keep him out of trouble, Commander."

She smiled lightly. "Where's the fun in that?"

Broccha gave another throaty laugh and disappeared into the cockpit, the other Blackwatch operatives and Victus close behind. Once they had all moved out of earshot, Shepard rolled her eyes up at Garrus. "What, exactly, did he say to you?"

Garrus grinned, his mandibles flicking. "He asked if you were temporary."

"He thinks _I'm _the fling?" Shepard teased. "Did you tell him I only keep you around cause you're good in bed?"

"Oh, is that all?" Garrus purred, breathing into her hair.

"Mm-hmm, pretty much."

His plated lips flexed slightly as he mimicked a kiss on top of her head. "Well, I say we go upstairs, so I can earn my keep."

Shepard sighed almost dreamily. "That might be the best thing I've heard all day."

* * *

><p>Their intimate session began innocently enough. Garrus immediately dragged Shepard into the shower, determined to wash away the day's stress before they continued. When she reached for her shampoo, he batted her hand away lightly, plucking the bottle off the shelf himself and squeezing a bit of the cream into his hand. She grinned as he brought his palms up to her head, spreading the substance over the top layer of her hair before he began working it into her wet locks.<p>

He took his time rinsing the shampoo out, gently scratching her scalp in the process. Next, he moved for her shower gel and the funny little thing she always used to lather her body. What was it she called it? Loopa? Foofa? He couldn't quite remember. Turians didn't ever use something so poofy, instead using something like a soft pumice stone to buff any cracks from their plates.

He built up a good amount of suds and started lathering her chest and shoulders, making slow circles against her skin as he worked his way down. When he reached sensitive spots, he paid closer attention, adjusting the speed and pressure of his motions based on the low moans she let escape.

He made special effort to tweak her nipples when he scrubbed over them, causing her to arch and gasp. Drawing his hand lower, he glided over her stomach, swirling around her belly button, and made the painfully slow descent towards the center of her pelvis. When he reached the triangle of reddish hair at her core, he smirked and detoured to her thighs.

Shepard gave a little whine, brushing a leg up against him. At the same time, her core was effectively exposed to him, the glistening white soap bubbles flowing over her wet, pink lips. Garrus's mandible flicked excitedly at the sight, and he purred, "Tease."

"I'm not the tease here," Shepard whimpered. She groaned when Garrus pressed his thigh between her legs. She gyrated against him, mewling at the feeling of his textured plates.

A laugh rumbling in his chest, he pulled away, replacing his leg with the soapy shower pouf. She moaned and bucked into his hand, enjoying the friction. Once he'd fully lathered up her body, he discarded the pouf and guided her back into the warm stream, running his hands all over her to wipe away the foamy soap. Clean and suds-free, she clung to him, running her fingers between his plates and up against his mandibles.

"Please, Garrus," she begged against his neck, kissing the rough skin up to his jawline. One hand trailed down his stomach and settled at his groin. His plates were loose, the slightest peek of slick blue visible at the junction. Shepard ghosted her fingers over the plates, teasing at the edges until they parted to accommodate his full erection. He groaned as she continued to touch his plates, her thumb dipping under the edge a bit to rub the softer surface inside.

He gave a flanged moan, the dual tone vibrating to her core, when her second hand dropped down and circled around his penis, pumping gently. With a breathy sigh, he said, "You aren't playing fair."

"No?" she whispered. "I think it's... perfectly... _fair_." She accented her words by massaging his head in her palm.

"It's not," he moaned. She swirled her thumbs on both the slit at his tip and the base below his plates. "Oh, _Spirits_, it's not."

He grabbed her wrists, gently pulling her hands away, and scooped her up. She wrapped her legs around his waist, grinding her hips against him as he fumbled with the shower controls and carried her out.

The next few moments, which seemed to stretch into hours, became a euphoric blur in Shepard's mind. She was vaguely aware of being splayed out on top of her desk, her hair dripping onto a stack of datapads. When Garrus made a particularly deep thrust, Shepard tossed her head, slinging her hair and splashing her model ships. He brought her to the edge of release, picking her back up before she found completion.

He moved her, writhing and whimpering, further into her cabin. She squeezed her eyes shut, biting and licking his neck, and gave a high-pitched gasp when she simultaneously felt the cool fish tank against her back and him pistoning up to connect with her again.

Garrus pressed her into the tank to support her back as he moved his hands to her rear. He squeezed, his talons digging in just enough to dent her skin, and she moaned in approval, clenching around him.

After only a few well-positioned thrusts, white-hot pressure started to build inside her, and for a moment she became hyper-sensitive. The tank surface caused friction against her wet shoulder blades, dragging against her skin. There was a similar skin-to-surface pull between her inner thighs and the rough plates on Garrus' sides. It was borderline painful, but the attention she was receiving from her mate all but drowned it out.

He allowed one hand to abandon her bottom, wiggling his clawed fingers between them to grope her breast, kneading forcefully. She cried out, so close to release that it was driving her crazy. He felt her tensing all around him, arms on his neck, legs on his waist. She buried her head into his neck, seeking out his bitemark and nipping at it insistently.

Garrus nuzzled her cheek, moaning in a dual-tone that vibrated against her. For a fleeting moment he wondered if she knew how the feeling of her teeth on his neck affected him, how much he wanted her to reaffirm their bond. His pick up his pace, growling when her jaw twitched roughly against his skin. His neck tensed and throbbed at the pressure, and he rewarded her by dropping his hand from her breast to her belly. He trailed his thumb through her red curls, finally resting it against the numb of nerves where they were connected. He circled over her clit in time with his thrusts, knowing it would only take a moment until...

Her teeth sank in, muffling her cry as her whole body clenched and pulsed around him. He drove inside, as far as her body would allow, becoming still so he could feel every twitch of her pleasure as she throbbed around him. He continued to run his thumb over her bud, triggering little aftershocks. As her body relaxed, he stopped, purring as she unclenched her jaw and began to lap at the fresh mark on his neck.

Shepard melted against him as he dragged her away from the tank and pulled out so he could carry her to the bed. With a finesse that shouldn't have been possible for someone toting around a grown woman, he pulled back the blankets, crawling into bed with her and tucking the covers around them. She hummed pleasantly as he snuggled against her, his still-hard, slick member pressing against her stomach.

She grinned, kissing his bitemark. He was still ready to go. This little act, the cuddling under a warm blanket, was entirely for her. Her lips drifted away from his neck and she locked eyes with him. He stared back expectantly.

"What?" she said, catching her breath. "I know you aren't _finished_."

"No," he purred. "Just... waiting."

Shepard cocked a brow at him. "Waiting? For what?" His mandibles flicked in a grin and he nuzzled his nose to her forehead. She drew back, frowning. "Are you talking about earlier? _Earning your keep _and whatnot?"

"Maybe," he said offhandedly, amusement lining his voice.

"You... you crazy..." Shepard sputtered. She scoffed and planted a quick kiss on his lips. "Needless to say, I'm _very _satisfied."

"I'm not sure I believe you," he teased. "Maybe you should _show me_."

She laughed as he quirked a suggestive browplate. Determined to beat him at his own game, Shepard smirked, giving him another, deeper kiss before ducking under the covers.

* * *

><p>It was typical for Shepard to sleep longer and more soundly than Garrus. For a while after he'd woken up, he propped up on his elbow, content to listen to her breathing while he brushed his claws through her hair. She burrowed into her pillow, sighing when he dragged some hair away from her face.<p>

He glanced around, checking the time, and let out a yawn. He wasn't going to be able to go back to sleep, and his throat was dry. Slowly, he slid out of bed, freezing when Shepard stirred and blinked up at him.

"Hey..." she mumbled. "Where...?"

"Need some water," he said softly, tucking the blankets up to her chin. "I'll be back in a minute."

"M'kay," she sighed, her eyes fluttering shut again.

He quietly pulled on some clothes and slipped out of the room. He rode the elevator down to the crew deck, absently planning to check the battery after he'd gotten a drink. When he strode into the mess hall, he wasn't all that shocked to find another turian awake and present at one of the tables, but he was entirely surprised that it was Victus.

The primarch inclined his head toward Garrus, clicking out a greeting akin to, _Good morning_.

Garrus returned the pleasantry and retrieved a bottle of water before joining Victus at the table. The older turian's eyes seemed unfocused, his subvocals giving a tired hum. Garrus joked, "You look like hell warmed over."

Victus chuckled with a sarcastic, "I hadn't noticed."

"There's no need to run yourself so hard," Garrus offered, giving a worried trill. "All that's left now is the war summit, and it's more a formality than anything else."

"It's more than that," Victus muttered. "The salarians, the krogan... they won't join us without proper incentive." He tipped forward, elbows on the table, and rested his forehead against his clasped hands. "I'm not terribly worried about reasoning with the dalatrass, but the other... I can't remember the last time I had a civil conversation with a krogan. I don't know how I'll convince him to side with us, and there's nothing I hate more than going to battle unprepared."

Garrus let a bark of a laugh escape, quickly apologizing for it when Victus adopted an offended look. The primarch had confessed to uncertainty and Garrus had seemingly laughed in his face. To correct his unintended offense, Garrus explained, "You'll be dealing with Urdnot Wrex. He's the one who was with us on the first Normandy."

Victus' features relaxed. "Oh, so you know him personally."

"You could say that," Garrus said.

"Is he reasonable?" Victus questioned.

"_Reasonable _might be a bit inaccurate," Garrus muttered. "But, he's possibly the most intelligent krogan you'll meet, and loyal... I'd trust him at my back."

"Promising," the primarch chirped. "What will his demands be?"

"I couldn't say," Garrus replied. "There's every chance he might just come along because Shepard's involved." Garrus took a long drink of water and Victus stayed silent, wanting him to further explain. "He respects Shepard, thinks of her as a comrade. Honestly, I wouldn't be surprised if he only agreed to show up because she asked, and he may not deal directly with you or the dalatrass."

"I don't care who he'll speak with," Victus grumbled, "as long as he'll agree to send support to Palaven."

Garrus mulled over something in his mind, only speaking again when Victus prompted with an urging click. "What are you willing to give him?"

Victus raised a browplate. "What will it take?"

"I can only think of one thing he would demand, one thing he'd be willing to die for," Garrus said. He shot an intense look at the primarch. "The Genophage. He wants a cure."

"There isn't a cure," Victus shot back.

"Are you convinced of that?" Garrus asked. "Because I'm not. The salarians created it and modified it. It would be stupid of them not to know how to reverse it."

"And what makes you think I can obtain that sort of thing from the salarians?"

Garrus gripped his bottle. "It all depends on the cost. If it came to that, if it's what Wrex demanded, who would you rather have, the krogan or the salarians?"

Victus hissed out, _Don't be ridiculous!_"You expect me to start a war amidst the one we already have?"

"You said you didn't want to walk into this unprepared," Garrus muttered. "I'm suggesting that with stakes this high, I could see Wrex asking for a cure. That's all I'm saying. Do with it what you will."

Victus rumbled out, _I understand_, and followed it with a growl that signaled Garrus to leave it at that. A heavy silence followed as Victus processed the information. During that time, Garrus chugged his water and stood to dispose of the bottle.

When he returned to the table, he said, "Since I've already effectively screwed up your morning, I may as well ask..." He gave a questioning chirp, a request to continue.

"Go ahead," Victus grumbled.

Garrus decided to just be blunt. "My sister's squad." Victus flinched at the words. "What do you not want Sol to know about them?"

Victus swallowed his subharmonics, much like he had with Solana, and Garrus most certainly noticed it. "Classified mission."

"Dangerous?" Garrus probed.

"Of course it is," Victus hissed. "They're a branch of the Blackwatch. Risky missions are part of the job."

"Yes," Garrus hummed, "and Sol is more than aware of that, so that's not what you're hiding."

"Vakarian, stop interrogating me," Victus growled. "They have a mission to complete and when they do I'll turn them back over to your sister. Until then I want to hear nothing more of this."

Garrus wasn't about to back down. While they'd been on Menae together, Victus had said time after time that it was refreshing to be questioned, that he considered Garrus a friend because of it. As Garrus prepared to retaliate, the elevator pinged and he could detect Shepard's warm scent before she ever came into the mess.

Victus adopted a smug look, knowing Garrus would have to drop the subject for the time being, and the younger turian gave him a scowl as Shepard shuffled sleepily into the room. She wore a loose tank, sweatpants, and a very tired expression, and she wiped the sleep from her eyes as she moved to stand beside Garrus. "Morning, Primarch."

"Shepard," Victus greeted.

"I take it you don't sleep either?" she said, nudging Garrus to indicate that he also slept very little.

"I just don't sleep long," Victus grumbled. "My military service has all but eliminated the need."

"Right," she said, glancing up at Garrus. "Came down to make sure you hadn't snuck off to the battery."

He gave a nervous laugh, feeling guilty that he'd considered it before he'd seen Victus. "Well, I didn't. You should go back to bed." He stroked her cheek gently. Among turians, it was a universal sign of affection towards a mate. Had she been of the same species, he would be cupping a mandible in his palm. But, mandible or cheek, the gesture was obvious enough that Victus broke into the slightest smile.

Shepard frowned and gestured toward the primarch. "So he knows about us? He didn't seem surprised so I wondered if you mentioned it before."

Victus laughed. "Oh, he mentioned quite a few things."

Shepard didn't like what his tone implied. She glared up at Garrus. "What kind of _things_?"

"Nothing," Garrus said quickly. "Go back upstairs. I'll be there in just a minute."

She proceeded to circle around him and rustle through the fridge for a bottle of water, managing to make it look like a total act of defiance. She stood, staring at him for a moment, then slowly uncapped the bottle and took a drink. Garrus took the hint and grumbled. "I get it. It's your ship, you'll go where you want."

She laughed and sauntered back to him. Her hand came up, wet from condensation on the bottle, and molded to his mandible. "Damn right. I am still tired, though. Hurry back?"

He tilted his head into her hand. "I'll be right there."

She released him and headed for the elevator. When she'd gone, Garrus turned back to Victus and grumbled, "You just _had _to mention that, didn't you?"

Victus laughed, "I have to keep myself entertained somehow." Garrus tone changed and when he began to speak, Victus interrupted. "And don't start back about the Ninth Platoon. I'm not saying anything else about it."

"Do you not trust me?"

"It isn't that," Victus hummed. "It just isn't something for you to worry about." He clicked a dismissal. "You shouldn't keep your mate waiting."

"Of course," Garrus muttered, turning away reluctantly. Over his shoulder, he called, "You know Sol isn't going to rest until she gets an answer out of you, right?"

"If she's as bull-headed as you are, I'm sure she won't."

Garrus laughed as he disappeared. "Oh, she's much worse than me."

* * *

><p>Shepard was waiting up when he returned to the cabin, bundled up on the bed with a datapad. As he crawled under the covers with her, she discarded the datapad on the nightstand and cuddled into him.<p>

"Everything okay?" she asked.

"It is and it isn't," Garrus replied, purring as he pulled her legs up. She took the hint and wiggled closer until she was in his lap. "I'm afraid Wrex will want a cure for the Genophage in return for helping on Palaven, and I told Victus as much. It didn't set so well with him, as you could imagine."

"Good call, though," Shepard said. "With everything Mordin knows, there's every chance that a cure is possible. I wouldn't be surprised if Wrex demanded it."

Garrus pulled the blanket up, draping it over her bare shoulder and drawing it tight. Seeing her soft skin, the goosebumps running down her arms (she'd mentioned once that humans became cold more easily early in the morning), it was hard to imagine that this was the indestructible Commander Shepard. He hugged her close to keep the cover secure.

"Victus is also... hiding something from Sol," Garrus said hesitantly. "Something about her old squad."

"What?" Shepard asked.

"Couldn't get it out of him," Garrus replied. "It worries me, though. After everything we went through on Menae, I thought he counted me as more than just a subordinate. I can't help but wonder what's happened to Sol's squad, what he's not saying."

"He seems to think of you as a friend," Shepard said. "Maybe he just doesn't want you to worry, either. They could be somewhere dangerous."

"They always went on dangerous assignments," Garrus scoffed. "The Ninth Platoon is a branch of the Blackwatch. They deal in threats to the Hierarchy. Those aren't easy assignments."

"But they've never had to worry about Reapers before," Shepard said. "What would Sol do if she heard her men were fighting somewhere the Reapers had invaded?"

The question was nearly rhetorical. Of course Sol would want to go to them. She wouldn't want them to fight without her, especially against the Reapers. Garrus knew it and Shepard knew it. "Maybe you're right," he muttered, "but it still doesn't sit well with me."

"What, that you'll kiss and tell and Victus won't?" Shepard jeered.

"I'll _what_?" Garrus sputtered, giving her the most confused expression.

"It means he's not willing to give out all his secrets," Shepard said, smirking, "but _you _are, apparently."

"Shepard," Garrus defended awkwardly, "what was said on Menae, about us... When you're worried that the next day could be your last, you say things..." He was growing nervous as her grin widened. "It's not like I ever thought it would get back to you."

"So, how many people in the turian military know about the birthmark on my ass?" she teased.

"You don't have a birthmark on your ass," Garrus deadpanned.

"What?" she gasped, pulling away and craning her head back. "You sure?"

He laughed. "I think I would notice something like that."

"Son of a bitch!" Shepard exclaimed. "I knew they repaired all my scars, but I didn't know they took my birthmarks, too! I'm surprised they had the mind to recreate my freckles."

"You sound upset," Garrus chuckled.

"Not really," Shepard muttered. "Just feeling more and more like a knock-off."

"Don't say that," Garrus said, embracing her again. "You're still same crazy woman who stole me off the Citadel three years ago. Who cares if they missed a mark or two?"

"Crazy, huh?"

"Insane," he purred, stroking her cheek. "Beautiful, brilliant, the universe's protector... None of that has changed."

"That what you told the boys on Menae?" Shepard laughed, tucking her head under his chin to hide her blush.

"Not.. um, exactly," he mumbled, a nervous hum lining his voice. "Let's just say a good handful of men were insisting that humans wouldn't make good partners and I had to, ah... educate them."

Shepard took a moment to pull back at stare, her mouth agape. "You're kidding."

His mandibles flared in a sort of embarrassment only a turian could achieve. "Like I said... you weren't supposed to ever find out."

"Uh-huh," she teased, kissing his nose. "I hope you at least got some good reactions."

"The general consensus was that I was completely crazy for fooling around with a human," he replied. "Some of my kind still have a hard time accepting that humans aren't our enemies anymore."

"Like Pallin?" Shepard mused.

Garrus hummed and relaxed into his pillows, dragging her back with him. "That's different. There are some turians, especially those who were alive for the First Contact War, who aren't even willing to give your kind a chance. Pallin tries, at least, and it's not that he dislikes humans. It just takes a lot for him to trust them."

Shepard traced his collarbone, frowning. "When I spoke with your mom... about Fedorian," she murmured, "she showed me... pictures of Fedorian and her. There was one with them, and your dad and Pallin and... his mate." She felt Garrus' breath catch as he hummed in response. "Your mom said she died in the war."

"Yeah," Garrus said. "She died right before I was born."

"Is that why he's so mistrusting of us?" she asked.

Garrus sighed, pausing for a long moment. Finally, he said, "It wasn't that simple. She was in the Reconnaissance division, a scout. After the first shots were fired, when things had calmed down a little, she and a small team were sent in to gather information about your species, see how much of a threat they actually were. They were ambushed and captured.

"Pallin and Dad were still in the Blackwatch at the time, and they got word that she'd been taken. So, they took a team and tracked the signals from her Omni-tool back to the human camp. But, they were too late."

"But, humans have laws about taking prisoners of war, of how they should be treated," Shepard said. "Even in the worst case, they shouldn't have killed her."

"They didn't just kill her," Garrus murmured, his voice carrying a sad tone. "She was apparently captured by a research team, a group of humans studying life on other planets that just happened to capture one of the new hostile species. They didn't have Omni-tool technology, couldn't understand a word she was saying." A vibration echoed in his throat. "I've never heard the details of what Dad and Pallin found in that camp, but I can pretty much assume. When transport came to pick them up, every human there had been slaughtered."

He exhaled sharply, continuing, "You said humans have laws for those things. Well, turians do, too. The methods used to kill those humans were considered severe crimes of war among my people, punishable by death, should the attacker be named."

"It was Pallin," Shepard whispered.

"His entire team spoke in his defense and claimed the humans were dead when they arrived, that someone else had done it and left," Garrus muttered. "But, yeah, they were covering for him."

"That's terrible," Shepard gasped, suddenly realizing the magnitude of it all.

"Do you blame him?" Garrus asked suddenly.

"For killing them?" Shepard echoed. "How could I? His mate was unfortunate enough to run into a group of people with the same sort of twisted minds as the Illusive Man."

"Not everyone there had a part in her death," Garrus said, "but he killed them, too." Shepard stared up at him. "He told me that once, the only time I ever asked about it. Said he couldn't forgive himself because he knew some of those people had no idea what was being done behind closed doors. The soldiers that captured them, some of the medics at the camp, scouts... There we plenty of people who weren't directly involved in it, but he killed them, too."

"He can't have been in his right mind," Shepard said, slipping a hand under Garrus' good mandible to touch his jaw. "If I'd found you dead on Omega, if those mercs had killed you... Garrus, I don't want to even think about the things I would've done to them, and we weren't even together then."

Though he mentally smacked himself for the inappropriateness of it, Garrus' heart swelled at the sentiment and he hugged her closer. "Well, that's the reason," he said. "Why he acts the way he does, I mean." He gave a sad hum. "He and I butted heads on a lot of things, but he's not a bad person. I didn't want you to think he was."

Shepard smiled into his neck. "He's been around your whole life. He must be like family to you, huh?"

"Yeah," Garrus said. "Yeah, something like that."

"Thank you," Shepard whispered, "for telling me. I wish I had known before and I wouldn't have mentioned the Illusive Man's _enhancement _plan. I'm sure that dug up some bad memories."

"You didn't know," Garrus said.

Shepard settled in, fingering over the small flecks of plating on his neck. To change to conversation, she said, "Couple more hours and we'll have to go finish up this business with Aria. You ready?"

"Not looking forward to it, by any means," Garrus replied, "but, yeah, I'm ready."


	28. Citadel pt 2

**This thing was a beast to write. We've finished all that Citadel business, onto the War Summit!**

**I had the most fun writing Luto in this chapter... I hadn't honestly put a lot of thought into what his character would be like until I got to his scene. I pictured him with those goggles (they're special, btw. The lenses are actually custom made microscope lenses with very high magnification. Geneticist~) and his personality just jumped onto the page. I quite literally had no control over his words, they just kind of happened. He's the type of guy who is a genius-but only in one very specific field. Outside of animal genetics, he's not very clever. haha**

* * *

><p>After showering, Garrus and Shepard returned to the mess for quick breakfast. Victus was no longer there, his seat occupied instead by Broccha. Across from him, Kanna was wolfing down oatmeal like it was going out of style. Liara was beside her with a bowl of her own.<p>

Garrus broke off to stand by Kanna while Shepard continued on to find herself something to eat. He laid a hand on top of her head, grinning. "Sleep well?"

She smiled up at him and gave an affirmative hum around her mouthful of oatmeal. She swallowed loudly and said, "Miss Liara sang to me like Mama used to."

"Did she?" Garrus chirped, smirking at the older asari. Liara frowned back at him, her cheeks flushing purple, as Shepard joined them at the table.

"Sounds like we should tell Dr. Chakwas that she isn't the only unofficial mom on the Normandy," Shepard teased, handing Garrus a dextro protein bar and tearing into her own levo-bar.

"Very funny," Liara muttered, chomping onto a spoonful of oatmeal with a huff.

Garrus ripped open his ration and tore into it, gulping it down before asking Shepard, "Have you contacted Aria yet?"

"Nah," Shepard hummed. "Gonna call her up in a minute, see if we can work around this Oraka thing somehow." She crunched into her bar. "Nof'ing's ever f'imple."

"Sorry," Garrus said, nudging her with his elbow, "I didn't catch that."

Shepard swallowed. "Learn to speak granola."

"Granola?" Garrus questioned. "Is that what you call that crunchy stuff?"

"Yes," she said bluntly, biting off another chunk and flashing a wide smile at him as she ground it between her teeth.

"Cute," he muttered, nibbling at his bar.

Beside them, Broccha's Omni-tool lit up with an alert and he slowly stood and stretched, towering over both Shepard and Garrus. "The boss calls."

Garrus laughed. His mother was the one on the other line, making good her promise to call Broccha from the night before. "Her rank is forfeit now that she's retired, you know."

Broccha gave a throaty chuckle. "Retired or not, I know whose command I follow, kid." He pushed up his chair and stalked out of the mess, checking the message on his Omni-tool as he exited.

Shepard watched him leave, chewing thoughtfully on her granola. Once she'd finished the bar, Shepard disposed of the wrapper and came back to the table. "Hopefully we'll be able to get that Luto guy."

"After everything you've done for Aria," Liara said, "I'm sure she can spare few men."

"Let's hope," she said, holding up a hand in a "fingers crossed" gesture. She smiled at Garrus. "We should get going." She circled around him and headed for the elevator.

"Right," Garrus muttered, waving at Kanna and Liara. "We'll be back later. Keep an eye on her?"

"Of course," Liara said, smiling.

"Bye," Kanna chirped as Garrus whirled and bolted around the wall to catch up with Shepard.

* * *

><p>Aria was camped out on her usual couch in Purgatory, eyes closed as though she was sleeping. The music thrummed softly and the lights hadn't been lowered to their nighttime glow. As Shepard and Garrus approached, Aria blinked awake and sat up, waving off her batarian guard as he moved to stop the Spectre and her mate.<p>

"Bit early to be boozing it up, don't you think?" Shepard scoffed.

Aria gave a cool laugh. "I don't come to these places to drink. I come for the energy."

"Doesn't change the fact that it's morning," Shepard said. "Not much going on now."

"No," Aria agreed, "but the quiet has its purpose, too. It fuels my rage. It reminds me of all I've lost, the noise and grim of Omega, the power. You don't have silence like this on my Omega. Once I'm able, I'll be taking my noise back by force."

"Nice monologue," Shepard said, plopping down on the couch beside the asari. "Now, onto business. There's a problem with the Suns."

"They want the general dead," Aria said.

"I'm not murdering anyone for them," Shepard growled.

"I'd be a little disappointed if you would," Aria said flippantly. "All I care about is that you win the Suns over. I don't care how you do it. Convince the general to back down and there will be no reason to kill him."

Shepard muttered, "He's made it his responsibility to stop their weapon deals. He isn't going to just let it go."

"Word has it you got him off Sha'ira's back," Aria laughed. "This can't be much harder."

Garrus huffed loudly. "He likes asari so much, I'm sure _you _could convince him to leave the Suns alone, Aria."

Aria's eyes slid closed as she gave a condescending chuckle. "Oh, the turian thinks he's funny. Did you ever happen to ask _why _Sha'ira rejected him?"

"Nope," Shepard quipped. "Don't want to know." Though, admittedly, her curiosity was piqued.

"Well," Aria said with a shrug, "I'd shove him off for the same reason. So, yes, I'm sure I could persuade him to back down, but I don't have time to play around with pathetic little men."

"We get it. We'll handle it," Shepard grumbled. "Now, I want to discuss some terms, for when this is all over."

"Terms?" Aria spat, shifting and crossing her legs. "I'll be giving you the three largest mercenary groups in the Terminus Systems. What more do you think I owe you?"

"I'm interested in one of your men," Shepard said. "A human named Armando Luto."

"Mando?" Aria echoed, quirking her outlined brow. "What would you want with him?"

"We've got a little pet project for him," Shepard explained. "That's all you really need to know."

Aria frowned. "I don't care about him, but another of my men does. You can't have one without the other, and I don't particularly want to lose the other."

"Gavorn," Shepard supplied. "We assumed that he would want to go with Luto. So, I want them both."

"And if I refuse?"

"Then you better pick out some pretty negligee and mark your calendar for a date with Oraka," Shepard said with a vicious smirk, "because I won't be finishing out our agreement."

"And the human thinks she's funny, too," Aria barked. "I'd sooner kill him, and that's easy enough."

"If you really wanted to run errands, you'd have done it yourself," Shepard hissed. "Give me those two men, or I'll drop this task and refuse any others you throw at me."

"You wouldn't," Aria muttered, thinking she was calling a bluff.

"Try me," Shepard shot back. "I've got enough to worry about without adding your problems to it."

Aria mulled over it for only a moment, then sighed, "Fine. Take them."

"Thank you," Shepard said with an obviously fake smile as she stood to leave.

Aria gestured towards the upper level of Purgatory. "Take that one, while you're at it."

Shepard and Garrus followed the line of the gesture, their eyes falling on a turian who was leaned against the railing up top. His back was turned and he seemed oblivious to what was happening on the lower floor. He glanced around slightly, looking at nothing in particular, and gave a partially obscured view of his lavender colony mark. Sidonis.

"Yeah, no thanks," Garrus hissed, snapping around and following Shepard out.

* * *

><p>When Broccha arrived at the Pallin's penthouse, Tacita was stalking around the island in the kitchen, eying the materials and datapads she'd spread out over the top of it. She gripped a steaming cup in her claws, tapping the lip of the mug against the edge of her mandible pensively. She fidgeted and set the cup down among the strewn datapads when she noticed him approaching.<p>

"Morning," she greeted hazily.

Broccha frowned and gave an irritated trill. "You haven't slept."

"No, but I may have found a connection," Tacita said with a shrug and a chirped _Look at this_. "You'll have to take a look, though. You know tech isn't my forte."

Broccha crossed the living area and joined her in the kitchen, hovering over the island and skimming over the datapads. Without looking up, he gestured to the area behind him. "Those two head out early?" _Mates,_he added.

"No, they're sleeping," Tacita replied, pointing over Broccha's shoulder toward the bedroom where Aetius and Pallin were resting. "Why?"

"A word in private?" Broccha requested.

"Go ahead, they won't hear you," Tacita said as she arranged the datapads into a neat cluster.

"Right. So, no chance of pairing Garrus off with a nice turian girl, huh?"

Tacita gave a soft laugh. "No, I think not. You should be glad I already knew about it. You'd have ruined their secret."

"I figured you knew," Broccha said, smirking and chirping, _Mother's baby_. "Boy never could keep anything from you. Those two, however..." he glanced over his shoulder, eying the bedroom door. _Trouble._

"We're predicting that they won't be too thrilled," Tacita said. _Agreed._

"I don't know much about Shepard," Broccha admitted. "Nothing past what they send through the news feed."

"She's good for him," Tacita said with a nod. "And, I really should've seen it coming. Garrus couldn't stop talking about her from the moment they started serving together."

"I'm surprised your other two-thirds haven't figured it out, then." Broccha returned his attention to the datapads, taking in the readings that were displayed.

"I'm not," she chirped. "They're both a little thick sometimes, at least when it concerns something like this."

"Hmm..." Broccha rumbled before going silent. His suddenly lifted up a datapad and eyed it carefully. _It can't be._"Tacita, is this signal looping through a Citadel channel?"

"That's what I thought," she said. "I wanted to know if it was just me."

"I don't think it just you," Broccha hummed. "I don't see the point of origin yet, but this definitely came past Citadel airwaves."

"Maybe it just used the satellites to transmit, though."

"Could be," he replied, scrolling through the numbers. "I'll have to take a closer look." He glanced up at her, waving a hand to shoo her off. "I've got this. Go take a nap." _Stubborn woman._

She huffed and smacked the plates on the back of his head. Without arguing or throwing back a sarcastic comment, she shuffled out of the kitchen.

_She must be exhausted,_Broccha thought, amused that she'd complied so easily. As she disappeared into the dark bedroom, he turned his attention back to the readings.

* * *

><p>They found Oraka in the Presidium Commons, sitting on a bench overlooking the lower levels. As they approached, he inclined his head slightly, indicating that he'd seen them. Shepard moved to stand in front of him, arms crossed.<p>

"General," she greeted.

"Shepard, isn't it?" the aged turian began pleasantly. He glanced over to Garrus. "And Vakarian, I believe?"

"Right on both," Shepard said. "You're looking well."

"I suppose I have you to thank for that, Commander," Oraka hummed. "I owe you for straightening me up those years ago. Now, to what do I owe the pleasure?"

"Some business with the Blue Suns," Shepard answered. "I'll be blunt. You need to step away from their weapon deals before they have you killed."

"I'd love to," Oraka scoffed, "but they're raiding C-Sec weapons shipments." To the side, Garrus gave an understanding chirp. "They're seriously jeopardizing the Citadel's ability to defend itself if the war comes here... when the war comes here."

"There are other ways to secure weapons, General," Shepard muttered.

"You don't think I've tried?" Oraka hissed, sitting up straighter. "There's a black market dealer on the Citadel right now, but he refuses to sell his top-line arms."

"Everybody has a price," Garrus grumbled. "We can get your weapons."

"This one's price isn't monetary," Oraka explained angrily.

"Then what does he want?" Shepard asked.

"Items. Something rare and expensive," Oraka said. "He thinks credits will be useless after the war, that the galaxy will run on a barter system of some kind."

"He wants... what? Antiques?" Shepard spat.

"Artifacts," Oraka clarified.

Shepard glanced over to Garrus, sharing a quick smirk with him. "Oh, we can handle that." She stepped back, motioning for Garrus to follow. "Have a good day, General."

"Same to you, Commander, Vakarian."

As they strode away, Shepard called up her Omni-tool, connecting with Liara. [Shepard, is something wrong?]

"Not at all," she replied happily. "I want you to go through your collection and find me a Prothean artifact."

[Like what?]

"Don't care, really. Prothean toaster, universal remote, screwdriver?"

[Shepard...]

"Something that looks impressive, might be worth some money, but isn't important enough to keep."

[What do you need it for?]

"It's going to buy us the big name merc groups, Luto, and Gavorn."

* * *

><p>After speaking with the salarian arms dealer, they were able to easily win him over with the promise of a Prothean artifact. With that settled, Shepard sent word to Aria. Her response came quickly, ensuring Shepard that the merc groups would go with them to war and that Luto and Gavorn would be waiting in the docking bay.<p>

"Glad that's done," Shepard sighed. She and Garrus found an empty bench on a balcony overlooking the lakes and took a seat. She reclined back in the bench. "What now? That can't be all we were doing today."

"There's the batarian," Garrus said, crossing his leg up into his lap and leaning back with her.

Shepard groaned. "I'm sick of chasing people down. Why couldn't Liara just hack his Omni-tool and tell him to meet us?"

"Nothing's ever simple, you said," Garrus chirped, repeating her words from a that morning.

"Right," she grumbled. "Do you still have his NavPoint programmed?"

"It led to the camps," Garrus explained, "but I didn't see him yesterday and no one had heard the name. He's not in the refugee directory either."

"So he's not registered?" Shepard growled. "Great." She stood, stretching. "Liara's much better at finding people. I think I'll let her have this one."

"You won't hear me arguing," Garrus replied, rising up beside her.

"That means we don't have anything we need to do immediately." Shepard gave a long thoughtful hum. "Want to go visit some old friends?"

* * *

><p>The war had turned Huerta Memorial into one of the busiest places on the Citadel. Nurses were scurrying around like ants and most of their uniforms were dirty enough to make Shepard wonder how long they'd been on the clock. Shepard caught a glimpse of green standing by one of the windows and turned to see Thane punching at the air and flexing his arms to test them. She and Garrus detoured over to greet him.<p>

"Expecting the Reapers to drop by?" Shepard quipped as she drew closer, clapping a hand on Thane's back. He spun, smiling, and extended a hand to her.

"Shepard." He took her hand, squeezing it between his palms. "When I heard Earth was under attack, I tried to contact you. I never got through."

"Yeah, sorry about that," Shepard said. "They've had us jumping from one system to another. Probably a little hard to pin us down."

"I assumed that was the case," Thane said, releasing her hand. "It's good to see you." He inclined his head towards Garrus. "Both of you."

"Likewise," Garrus replied, sharing a brief handshake with the drell. "Seems you're keeping in shape."

Thane chuckled. "The exercises are more for my enjoyment than anything else. Light physical therapy. My condition has worsened so they don't want me to overextend myself."

"Sorry to hear that," Shepard said. "Aren't you receiving treatment?"

"There isn't much that can be done," Thane said, motioning for them to follow him to a set of chairs. "Physical therapy... oxygen treatments... but the best thing I can do is rest."

"Any way we can convince you to come back to the Normandy with us?" Shepard asked sadly.

"As much I would love to assist you against the Reapers," Thane said as he sat, "you need the best, and I am not at mine."

Shepard and Garrus took seats opposite Thane. A sympathetic hum rumbled in Garrus' throat. "How much time have they given you?"

Thane sat forward, resting his elbows on his knees. "My favorite doctor gave me three months to live..." His eyes glistened with humor as he blinked up at them . "...nine months ago."

Garrus laughed, "Tenacious bastard, aren't you?"

"It's been very... amusing to see how the staff reacts." Thane rested his chin on his knuckles. "It's like I've been freed of any restrictions. No responsibilities. No fears. It is a good way to end it."

"Are you in pain?" Shepard asked, her voice shaky.

"At times," he replied. "It is difficult to get enough oxygen, no matter how much I breathe in. It sometimes causes tingling or numbness. Other times I experience dizziness." He sighed. "I try not to dwell on it."

"Thane, if there's anything we can do..." Shepard whispered.

"There isn't," he assured. A cool silence fell over them, only breaking when Thane spoke again. "Yesterday, I noticed... a turian woman." his eyes trained on Garrus. "She shared your family name."

"My mother," Garrus said. "She, my father, and my sister have been traveling with us, but my parents will be staying on the Citadel for a while."

"She's ill?" Thane asked quietly.

"Corpalis Syndrome," Garrus muttered. "It's manageable for now."

"I'll have to say hello if I see her again," Thane said.

"Thane, you said you were in physical therapy," Shepard said suddenly. "You haven't seen a dark-haired human, have you? Ashley Williams?"

"Yes, actually," the drell replied. "She joined my class only a day ago. Is she a friend of yours?"

"Yeah," Shepard murmured. "She was with us on Mars. That's were she was injured."

"If she means something to you, then I will protect her as long as she is here."

"Thank you," Shepard said smiling. "Actually, we need to go see her. The last time we were here she was still unconscious." Shepard stood and planted her hands on her hips. "If you need anything, you can reach us through the channel you used before."

Garrus left his chair, ready to follow Shepard to the intensive care unit. "Take care, Thane."

"Same to you," he replied. "If you're on the Citadel, you know where to find me."

* * *

><p>Udina was standing beside Ashley's bed, back turned to the door. As the room opened to admit Shepard and Garrus, he was finishing out a conversation. "I'd like an answer, Lieutenant-Commander. The galaxy has a need for exceptional soldiers like you, now more than ever."<p>

Ashley settled into her bed, crossing her hands over her stomach. "I still need time. You'll have my answer soon. I promise."

"I look forward to it." Udina turned from her, regarding Shepard and Garrus with a frown. "Shepard."

"Udina," she replied tersely. When Udina paced towards the door, she held out a hand to stop him. With a smirk, she pointed toward Garrus. "No pleasantries for my Executive Officer?"

Udina's frown deepened into a familiar scowl. "Who authorized that? A turian cannot serve as an officer within the human Alliance."

"Oh, he's not," Shepard said. "Think of him as an ally representing the Hierarchy. The Normandy technically belongs to the Council just as much as it does to the Alliance." She barely hid her glare. "I thought it appropriate to include other species, given the nature of our mission, and who better to appoint than the one who's stood by me since the beginning?"

"You made this call yourself?" Udina grumbled, his tone surprisingly even given his short temper.

"Yeah, pretty much," she said, sounding entirely amused. "I mean, I'll take it to Anderson if you insist." She pulled a shocked face. "Oh, but wait, he might be a little busy fighting the Reapers. Probably doesn't want to have to deal with this on top of that."

"There are proper channels for these things, Commander," Udina snapped. "Had you considered, perhaps, that you should get approval from the turian Hierarchy before you chose a _decommissioned vagrant _to represent them?"

"Ouch, that one stung a little," Garrus muttered. "But he's right, Shepard." Shepard glanced over at him, brow raised. "You really should've consulted the Hierarchy."

She grinned, understanding what he was getting at. "Right... Well, we have the perfect opportunity to get it approved now that we have the _primarch _aboard. Should we discuss it with with before or after dinner?"

"It's a private matter," Garrus argued. "It would be better to ask when there aren't many others around."

"You thinking a late-night chat over drinks?" Shepard baited.

"No, I was thinking maybe over a game of cards," Garrus quipped.

Shepard could almost hear Udina fuming. He knew he wasn't going to win, and it had Shepard squealing inside. It was the perfect revenge for all those times she'd been powerless against his orders. Udina angrily keyed the door open and stormed out, leaving the smug Normandy officers behind.

"Cards, huh?" Shepard echoed as she watched Udina stomp off.

"Yeah, he's terrible at Skyllian Five," Garrus said. "Quickest credits I've won in my life."

Shepard threw a skeptical look at him. "No one is worse at Skyllian Five than you."

"Victus is," Garrus insisted.

Shepard laughed, turning her attention to Ashley, who looked less than amused. Ash sat up, her dark hair falling around her still-bruised face. "You shouldn't push him, Shepard. He's a Councilor. He could make your life hell if he really wanted to."

"A Councilor making my life hell?" Shepard repeated snidely. "No, that could never happen..."

"I'm serious," Ashley urged.

"So what _answer _was he trying to get out of you?" Shepard asked. "When we came in, I mean?"

"He's..." Ashley hesitated. "He's offering me Spectre status."

Shepard was taken aback. "Spectre status? We had to jump through so many hoops to get me instated... I'm surprised they're allowing another human into the ranks so soon." Ash stayed silent. "Are you going to accept?"

"I don't know. I still need time to think about it," she said. "The nurses said you checked on me after I was brought in. Still out cold, I guess."

"Yeah, getting your head beat in will do that," Shepard quipped.

"Right?" Ashley replied with a soft laugh.

"Look, when you feel up to it we should talk," Shepard began.

"Don't," Ash cut. "You made yourself clear on Mars about where things stood. You're not part of Cerberus. Period. I... I get it."

"They keep turning up," Shepard said. "Cerberus." Shepard took a seat beside Ash's bed and Garrus moved to stand by a window at the other end of the room, not wanting to leave but not wanting to intrude either. "Ash, they aren't going to go away and if you can't accept that I'm not with them anymore..."

"No, I get it," Ashley said. "It's just hard, y'know?"

"Tell me about it," Shepard muttered.

"So... we're good?" Ash said, glancing away. "Can we be good again?"

And there was the Ashley Williams Shepard remembered. Understanding, loyal, maybe a little uncertain of herself. For the first time, Shepard felt like she'd finally reached her again.

"Yeah," Shepard said. "I expect you back on the Normandy as soon as you're patched up. Spectre or otherwise." She stood, pushing her chair close to the wall. "Just rest up, okay? We're flying out tonight, but we'll be back soon. Try to heal up by then."

A faint smile crossed Ashley's lips. "Will do. Be careful out there, Shepard. You too, Garrus."

* * *

><p>Having completed their visitation, Shepard and Garrus left the hospital and caught a transit out of the Presidium. In response to Shepard's stomach growling, Garrus mentioned a levo-dextro restaurant in the Wards, somewhere close to C-Sec Headquarters, and they set their course.<p>

"Lots of humans in C-Sec now," Shepard said, kicking back as the transit zoomed onto a pre-programmed route. "Might actually be able to get a cheeseburger."

Garrus sent a questioning glance her way, smiling at her pleased expression. "Human delicacy?"

"Human junk food," Shepard corrected. "That was the one good thing about being stuck on Earth. Plenty of terrible, delicious junk food." She patted her stomach. "Anderson said I'd gotten soft around the edges."

Garrus gave an amused trill. "You're always soft."

Shepard shoved his arm. "You know what I meant." She hummed thoughtfully. "Speaking of... never really seen a heavy turian. Is it just against your biology to be anything but tall and trim?"

He replied with a burst of laughter. "You've just seen a lot of soldiers and mercs. Young ones, at that. Our metabolism doesn't even slow down until around age fifty. We tend to stay stay fit without effort until then."

"Lucky bastard," Shepard muttered, feigning offense as she glanced out the window. They were nearing C-Sec HQ, slowing as they approached the transit hub. Shepard gave a surprised sound, nudging Garrus' shoulder. "I see Sol."

Garrus leaned partially over her lap to look outside. His sister was sitting on a bench in front of Headquarters, holding a datapad in her hands. "Probably waiting for Chellick to go on lunch break," he assumed.

The transit powered down, slowly descending on the landing pad. The two rolled out of their seats and headed over to Sol. She seemed engrossed in whatever she was reading, enough that she didn't notice them until they were right on her.

"Garrus, Shepard," she clicked, lowering the datapad. "What're you guys doing here?"

"Going to grab a bite," Garrus said. "Waiting for somebody?"

Sol cut her eyes at him. "No, I'm just sitting outside C-Sec for my health."

"Funny," Garrus muttered, facing Headquarters.

The front doors slid open, and several agents flooded out. Humans who were chatting and gesturing wildly with their hands. An asari speaking into her Omni-tool. Several turians who erupted into flanged laughter and one in the center of their group with a sour expression-the joke had been on him. Finally, Chellick, who looked very rushed as he flew out of the building.

He spotted Garrus first, his expression dropping into that of complete surprise. "Garrus?" Chellick approached, pressing his forehead affectionately against Sol's before whirling back to her brother. "What are you doing here?"

"Passing through," Garrus said. "Been a while, huh?"

"Where have you been this whole time?" Chellick asked.

"Sol hasn't told you?" Garrus questioned, glancing down at his sister.

She clicked in annoyance. "Yeah, because that's what we do when we get together, Garrus, talk about you..."

"You've never even mentioned it?" Garrus hissed.

"Not a whole lot of time," Chellick muttered under his breath. "Why waste it talking?"

Garrus pulled a mildly horrified face and shoved the other man. "That's my sister you're talking about."

"Oh, here we go," Sol groaned, throwing a hand up between them. "Can we argue over lunch, maybe?"

Shepard laughed beside them, drawing attention to herself for the first time. Chellick quirked a browplate at her. "Commander Shepard? There are so many rumors circulating about you, I didn't even know which were true."

"Got spaced," she began, "was revived by Cerberus, blew up a batarian system, got stuck on Earth..."

"Would it be easier to just assume that all the rumors have some truth to them?" Chellick asked, laughing.

"Yeah, probably," Shepard replied.

"Well, if even half of them are true, we're probably very fortunate to have you at the forefront of the war efforts."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence," she said. "Anyway, I'm with Sol. I'm starving."

* * *

><p>The restaurant was only a couple of blocks down from Headquarters and it was bustling with the lunch-hour rush crowd. The four opted for a table on the outside deck, away from the noise of the patrons inside. Once seated, they all deliberated over the menus and placed their orders. With the waitress gone, the "argument over lunch" ensued.<p>

Chellick was the first to speak. "So, where _exactly _have you been, Garrus?"

"Omega," he replied simply.

"Omega?" Chellick echoed. "The hell were you doing there?"

Sol leaned close to Shepard and whispered, "Wait for it..."

"The name Archangel ever cross your desk?" Garrus quipped.

Chellick jaw fell open. "Wha... no..." He clicked his mouth shut and thumped a fist on the table. "You are _not _Archangel, don't even pretend..."

Garrus flashed him a smug grin. Sol nudged Shepard's shoulder, her eyes quickly flashing to Chellick then locking back with Shepard's eyes. It was an unspoken. _Just wait. Here it comes._

A growl rumbled in Chellick's throat and he appeared to have a lot of trouble staying seated. "You son of a bitch!" He lowered his voice when he noticed a human at an opposite table shooting him a dirty look. "You... you just up and left and this whole time you were playing vigilante on Omega?"

"What's the problem?" Garrus asked. "You always said things would be much better for you if I just left C-Sec."

"I _meant _if we weren't partners anymore," Chellick hissed. "Meaning, if you weren't dragging me along for every stupid idea you ever had." He held up his hand, counting out events on his fingers. "Beating up Keepers, jumping from moving vehicles, blowing up warehouses..." Shepard wondered, with great amusement, if he'd stopped listing because he'd run out of fingers. "That's the sort of nonsense I'm better off without."

"Still not seeing the problem" Garrus snapped. "One, you were promoted to a different department and two, my leaving would save you the trouble of ever having to work with me again."

Sol crossed her arms, smirking as though a very enjoyable show was set to start. Shepard mentally braced herself, unsure of what Sol knew that she didn't.

"You have no idea," Chellick hissed. "You leaving was just about the worst thing that could've happened to me!"

"Yeah, you're going to have to explain that one," Garrus sighed.

"Okay," Chellick snapped. "Picture this: you drop off the map. When everyone figures out that you aren't just going to turn up again, they turn to the last person you had any contact with."

"Oh, right," Garrus chuckled. "I told you to spread the message that C-Sec could kiss my ass."

"Yes," Chellick sneered. "So who do you think Pallin questioned first? Me." He lowered his voice to mimic the Executor. "_What do you mean, you don't know where he went? You have to. He wouldn't just __leave without telling someone!_" Chellick pointed a claw at Garrus. "And when I finally got him to believe that I didn't know, you know who else showed up one night _at my apartment_?" His subvocalizations were crackling angrily in Shepard's ear. "Your father, Garrus. Your. Pissed off. Father."

Garrus stifled a laugh. "Oh, I bet that was funny."

Chellick jolted up, nearly standing, and roared, "He almost forbade me from seeing Sol if I didn't tell him where you were!"

"Like he could," Sol muttered, still holding that amused smirk.

"So, _that's_ what this all comes down to," Garrus said, pretending to be shocked. "Who cares where I went, doesn't matter, but the thought that Dad might _actually _be able to back that threat..." He couldn't hold back the laugh that slipped through.

"It wasn't funny!" Chellick scolded. He plopped back in his seat with the most bitter frown.

"Tell him the other bit," Sol chirped, her smirk turning to a grin.

"No, that was just terrible of you," Chellick mumbled.

Garrus looked towards Sol and she said, "I knew Dad was bluffing, but I played along with it for a while. Sent him little pathetic messages like I was under house arrest. _Chell, wish I could see you, but the best I can do is sneak a message every now and then._"

Garrus gave a choked laugh. "And you believed that crap? Spirits, Chellick, how gullible can you be?"

"I hate you all," he grumbled, looking defeated. "So, Archangel? This whole time?"

"Yeah," Garrus said.

"Well, Pallin will be horrified," Chellick said with a chuckle. "He actually told me once that Archangel's work was _impressive_."

"Oh, that's _good_," Garrus said in that near-purr he adopted when something really pleased him. Shepard fought back the shiver that ran up her spine. "Will you forgive me for implicating you in my vagrancy if I wait till you're there to tell him?"

"Forgiveness in exchange for the chance to see that look on his face?" Chellick mused. "Yeah, that sounds like a fair trade."

The atmosphere calmed after that and the meal was a fairly peaceful one. After their meals were brought out, the conversation consisted of explanations of what had happened in the past years on Omega and war stories from the time spent with Cerberus. Eventually, the topic shifted to retellings of old assignments in C-Sec, and Shepard quieted and listened in amusement.

"...and he just stands there and says, _The Keeper started it_," Chellick mocked.

"Dumbass," Sol laughed. "I'm surprised Pallin didn't string you up by your mandibles."

"He secretly appreciates my humor," Garrus stated.

"Yeah, you keep believing that," Sol scoffed.

Chellick checked his Omni-tool, grumbling. "Spirits, I've got to get going."

"Say we detained you," Sol whined, leaning into his shoulder. "Or, better yet, we'll go distract Palin so he won't notice you sneaking in late."

"I'm not worried about that," Chellick said. "Pallin didn't come in today. I've just got a lot of work to do."

"He didn't come in, huh?" Garrus said. "Probably working from home."

"Huh?"

"We picked up a signal from Cerberus that may have played a part in Fedorian's death," Garrus said grimly. "Mom was going to look into it. Pallin's probably helping."

"He needs to watch himself," Chellick said. "All the digging around he's doing, people are starting to notice."

"What?" Garrus questioned.

Chellick glanced around then leaned in close, his voice low. "He's passing all his paperwork to me while he investigates... something. He won't tell me what, says it isn't something I should become involved in. But, like I said, it's not a big secret anymore that he's sneaking around, staying after hours, and disappearing to strange places. Some of the newer officers are getting suspicious."

"We'll warn him," Sol said, "tell him to cover his tracks really well."

"Yeah," Chellick agreed. "I'm doing the best I can to curve the rumors, but he needs to be careful." Chellick stood, smoothing his uniform. "Will you be leaving early tonight?"

Sol hugged him. "Not before you're off work. I'll stop by."

"Okay," Chellick said, nuzzling the top of her head. They broke apart and he regarded Shepard and Garrus. "It was good to see you again. Be careful out there."

* * *

><p>They walked Chellick back to Headquarters, leaving him to his work while they finished their business on the Citadel. Business that including a trip to Spectre Requisitions to pick up some bigger guns.<p>

Shepard accessed the Requisition office, beckoning Garrus and Sol into the dimly lit room with her. She led them to a terminal, grinned, and motioned to the screen. "I think they have a new Widow in stock."

Garrus grinned, that pleased purr rumbling in his throat. "Oh, we get new toys?" He brushed his knuckles against Shepard's waist.

Sol made a gagging sound. "Should I leave you two alone?"

He gave her a defiant glare. "After being subjected to you and Chellick for the past hour and a half, I don't want to hear it."

"Oh, please," Sol grumbled, gliding past him to scan through the Spectre-grade stock. "Oh-ho... these pistols... Shepard, I hate you a little right now."

"Pick one," Shepard said. "The Council's paying for it, not me."

Sol gave a high-pitched squeal. "On second thought, I love you."

* * *

><p>After placing their weapon orders, Sol split from the group to run some last minute errands while Shepard and Garrus returned to the Normandy. There were Alliance mechanics scattered around the docking bay, running final maintenance checks.<p>

At a port adjacent to the Normandy, camera crews were boarding a small craft. Shepard paused, noticing sevral groups boarding, all with Alliance News Network logos on their bags. When a raised voice erupted out, it caught Shepard's attention and she turned to the sound.

A reporter in a small, white dress was arguing with someone. Shepard looked closer, examining the other person, a woman, who was wearing a long, sleek dress (the height of Citadel style, apparently). Shepard grinned and pointed her out to Garrus. "That's Emily Wong."

He glanced over. "Right... you actually like that one."

"Only reporter I know that's not out to write a smear campaign about me," Shepard defended. "I'm going to go say hi."

"Fine," Garrus said.

Shepard tore off through the crowd, stopping beside the arguing women.

"I'm not getting stuck on some unimportant warship," the women in white was saying as Shepard arrived. "I want to be on the front lines. That's where the real story is! Earth!"

Emily sighed and waved her off. "Allers, I didn't make the decision and I can't revoke it. Sorry."

"Emily Wong?" Shepard said, not particularly caring to cut in.

Emily turned and smiled. "Oh, Commander. It's been a long time." She offered her hand and Shepard clasped it. "You still owe me an interview, if I recall."

"That's right," Shepard said. She cut her eyes over to the other reporter, who looked less than thrilled. "You said Earth?"

"Right," Emily said. "We're investigating a comm buoy outage."

"Sounds simple enough, but why go right into Reaper territory for it?" Shepard asked.

"The outage is interfering with transmissions to Earth," Emily replied. "We have to find a way to fix it, see what caused it in the first place. We wouldn't actually get that close to Earth, though."

Shepard motioned to Allers. "Why not let her go? Is she not qualified?"

"I have my orders," Emily said. "That's all. It has nothing to do with qualifications."

"Think I could overrule your order?" Shepard asked, plotting something.

"I... suppose. You're a Spectre. That supersedes anyone at the News Network, I should think."

"I want you to hand your assignment over to her and her crew," Shepard said bluntly.

"What?" Emily gasped. "Commander?"

"Get moving," Shepard said to Allers. She adopted a jubilant expression and ran off, gathering her camera crew around her. Emily barely held down her glare.

"Commander, what was that about?"

"I'm about to go play neutral party at the War Summit that will decide the fate of at least four different species," Shepard said, shooting her a knowing grin. "Don't you think it would be beneficial for the galaxy to hear the strides their leaders are taking to win this war?"

As she processed the information, Emily's face lit up. "Commander, you'd have me follow you?"

"You'd get the exclusive," Shepard said. "I can trust you not to doctor the facts or take sides."

"That's... Shepard, this is the story of a lifetime," Emily gasped.

"So you'll come along?"

"Of course," she said. "Let me send word to my supervisors and inform my crew."

"I'll expect you on board within the hour," Shepard said. "We'll get you set up before my crew returns." She gave a slight wave and returned to Garrus' side.

He questioned her grin. "What just happened?"

"Miss Wong will be joining us."

Garrus frowned. "A reporter on the Normandy?"

"I really like Emily Wong," Shepard said matter-of-factly. "What's the best way to raise moral, Garrus? You tell people the truth. You tell them what to expect." Shepard glanced back at Emily. "She'll tell the whole galaxy what's going on, the real story."

Garrus smiled, resuming his walk to the Normandy by her side. "That... might actually be a good idea."

"Yeah, I come up with something clever every now and then," Shepard teased.

When they reached the airlock, Shepard connected with the Normandy systems, taking a quick headcount of who had returned already. Liara was in, along with an unknown passenger. Shepard assumed it was the batarian-Minkab, was it? Cortez, Traynor, Chakwas, Ken and Gabby were present. Also Joker and EDI, of course. And...

"Two unknowns hanging out," Shepard said, pointing to her display.

"Luto and Gavorn?" Garrus guessed.

"Probably," she said. "Looks like Liara found our batarian, too."

"Sounds like introductions are in order."

"Sounds like it."

* * *

><p>Luto and Gavorn where in the lounge, apparently waiting for Shepard's return. She quickly went to greet them, separating from Garrus, who ducked into the battery. They were on the couches, sitting across from Dr. Chakwas and Traynor. When Shepard entered, all heads turned towards her.<p>

Gavorn looked the same as he had on Omega, his armor battleworn and his face so plain he looked barefaced. If Shepard looked closely, she could almost make out the outline of tattoos, but she wondered if it was just her mind telling her that turians should have them, that she should be seeing them. Beside Gavorn sat the human, Luto, his legs propped up on the table. He was a small, tawny man with dark hair and brown eyes. He wore goggles pushed on top of his head, held there by his thick hair.

"Gavorn," Shepard greeted. "We met on Omega. And you must be Armando Luto?" She looked pointedly at the human man.

"Mando's fine," he offered, lifting two fingers to his temple in a salute. "Real nice operation you got here, lady. Too nice. Whatcha want me for?"

"Don't be paranoid," Gavorn grumbled, nudging the human.

"There's a war on," Shepard said. "War with an enemy that has power we can't even imagine. We need every advantage. Clever tactics, superior weapons, the best tech, anything we can get our hands on." Shepard crossed her arms. "Suped up attack dogs, perhaps?"

Mando scoffed, "What's a varren gonna do to a Reaper, ya figure? Bite it's ankles?"

"It'll do nothing to a Reaper," Shepard said. "But it could take out Reaper ground troops, the things they've created from our people. Or..." Shepard took a step closer and adopted a voice of feigned innocence. "We could put them to use somewhere else. They could assist in our missions, my missions. There's a group that seems to be popping up everywhere I go. Humans, you might've heard of them. Little group called... Cerberus?"

Mando snarled and threw his feet to the floor. In a second he climbed over the table and cleared the distance between himself and Shepard. His face a foot from Shepard's, he barked, "And _now_ we're talkin'! Flesh tinged with metal, nah. My pups'd spit 'em right out. Cerberus, though... flesh. Blood. _Enemies_. They'll wolf them down like candy."

"So, you'll join our cause?" Shepard asked pleasantly.

"Give me a shot at those Cerberus bastards and I'll follow ya anywhere, lady," he replied.

"Good," Shepard said. "Have my men set you up wherever you need for now. I want you to get a DNA sample from a certain varren from Tuchanka and then we'll find a facility where you can work. Somewhere stationary."

"What, no pups on your ship?" Mando quipped.

"I'd rather not have varren pissing on my rugs," Shepard said without missing a beat. She nodded her head at him to signal her departure, flashing Traynor and Chakwas a smile as she turned to leave.

* * *

><p>Shepard immediately made her way to Liara's office, intending to ask her asari friend how the search had gone and where their batarian recruit had wandered off to. As she rounded the wall into the mess, though, she got the answer to one of her questions. The batarian was sitting at a table against the wall, drink in hand. Kanna was sitting across from him, her eyes wide and curious, and she was speaking to him. Shepard moved closer, catching the batarian's attention and he turned slightly, his four eyes giving her a once-over.<p>

As far a batarians went, he seemed average. Stocky build, wearing the same durable jumpsuit she'd seen on many others of his kind... His skintone was the common sienna while the grooves of his face were cream colored.

Shepard let Kanna finish speaking, watching her mouth movements. Shepard's translator allowed her to understand the girl, but her lips were moving strangely, almost as though she was speaking a very heavy, rough language-the batarian hometongue, maybe?

"...anyway, thank you for talking with me," Kanna finished up, tilting her head to the left a bit as she leapt out of her seat and faced Shepard. "Um... do you know where Garrus is?"

Shepard pointed straight back to the battery. "He was in there."

"Okay, thank you!" Kanna chirped before tearing through the mess and zooming down the catwalk.

Once she had disappeared into the battery (Shepard saw her latch onto Garrus' leg as the doors sealed), Shepard took a seat in front of her new batarian recruit. "It's Ajit'Minkab, correct?"

He nodded. "Mink for short."

Shepard pushed back the sudden amused mental image of the rodent-like animal from Earth. "Right. I'm a little surprised you agreed to come along."

"Commander Shepard," he muttered, "the human who destroyed an entire system. You are perhaps the most hated of all the humans."

"So what exactly curved your hate?" Shepard asked warily. "Payment, tech... the chance to kill me in my sleep?"

"I would be considered something of a hero if I were to eliminate you," Mink said half-heartedly, "but the resources or the chance at glory weren't what brought me here. I have a debt that I'm honor-bound to repay."

Shepard relaxed in her chair, trying to read his expression. "A debt? To who?"

"I'm from the Omega slums," Mink said simply. "When the plague ran through, I would've died there, locked in the quarantine zone, but I was saved by a human who sent help for me."

Shepard gasped, leaning forward. "You're... you're the one Mordin treated?"

"The very same," he replied. His eyes narrowed. "To my kind, you are the lowest kind of scum, even among humans, but I've seen otherwise. The human with enough decency to save one dying man wouldn't have the ability to murder hundreds of thousands of people without remorse."

She sighed, becoming more somber. "The Reapers would've come through using that relay. If I hadn't destroyed it, this war would've started months ago. The decision I made that day... it was the most horrible thing I've ever had to do."

"They would've been slaughtered either way," Mink said. "My people are too blinded by rage to see it, but I am not."

"Well, for what it's worth, I appreciate your understanding," Shepard said quietly. "Liara, the asari that recruited you, seems to think you could help our cause. Honestly, we can use all the help we can get."

"I'll work with you," he agreed, "but I need to be guaranteed protection. This is an Alliance vessel. I'm in as much danger here as you would be on a batarian ship."

"You won't have to worry about that," Shepard assured. "This ship is under the Council just as much as the Alliance. I don't expect any of my crew to give you trouble, but if they do, I'll handle it."

"A mild reprimand won't insure my safety," Mink growled.

"No, but I'm not above throwing people off my ship," Shepard said.

"That's better," he laughed. "Consider me recruited."

* * *

><p>Departure time came all too quickly, reeling in the remainder of Shepard's crew. As Joker primed the engines, Garrus and Solana lingered in the docking bay, saying their goodbyes to their parents, Pallin, and Chellick. Broccha was also present, bidding them farewell before he joined up with Victus. Shepard gave them their space, assisting Ken and Gabby as they carried the last bits of cargo onto the ship. As she made a final pass, crate in hand, Tacita waved her over.<p>

Shepard complied, passing her crate to Ken and moving over to the group of turians. Tacita spoke, her voice tired, "Commander, I know you aren't walking into a hostile situation..."

Shepard smiled. "I dunno, a krogan, a salarian, and a turian walk into a War Summit...sounds like the start of a fight to me."

Tacita laughed. "All the same, please be careful."

"You'll be set to join us again after the Summit, right?" Shepard asked.

"Yes, that should be enough time to finish things up here," Tacita replied. "We may have found a way to trace the Cerberus signal back to its source."

"Just remember to cover your tracks," Broccha warned quietly. He and Tacita exchanged knowing looks. "You sure you don't want me to stick around?"

"You have to follow Victus," Tacita said. "That's your duty, so don't worry about us." She gestured to Aetius and then to Pallin. "The three of us were running crazier missions before you even hit basic. I think we can handle it."

"Right," Broccha laughed. "Well, I'll leave you to it. Don't forget to check the camps, yeah?"

"She'll make it off Palaven, Broccha," Tacita said, her tone shaky as though she didn't even believe the words herself. "We'll find her, I swear."

"Right, I know you will," he murmured, turning to leave. "I'll be in touch."

As he trudged off, Shepard's eyes met Garrus' and they exchanged a sad look. Beside him, Sol's eyes glistened. The gravity of the situation dawned on Shepard and her heart sank. Broccha's mate was still on Palaven.

The heavy silence that fell between them was broken when Cami came running towards them. She came to a halt in front of Shepard, breathing heavily as though she'd been running.

"Sh... Shepard," she gasped, gulping down air to steady her words. "I know I was only supposed to catch a ride here, but... I want to come along."

"What?" Shepard muttered.

"I want to stay on the Normandy," she repeated, "with your approval. I know how to fight the Reaper forces. I could be useful. And besides," she glanced over at Tacita, "I'm sure you'll end up fighting Cerberus, too. I owe them a bullet or two for using my name. Please, Shepard."

Shepard mulled it over, weighed her options. With a sigh, she decided, "Fine. We'll take you along for a bit. Never hurts to have a few extra guns."

Cami's eyes lit up as she gave a happy trill. "Thank you, Commander. You won't regret it." She rushed of to the airlock, leaving Shepard and the others behind.

"Hope that was the right choice," Shepard muttered.

"She's actually very skilled," Sol assured. "It definitely wouldn't hurt to have her aboard." She gave Shepard a reassuring look. "Anyway, I'd want to pay Cerberus back, too, if they trashed my name like that."

"I guess," Shepard hummed. She turned back to the three older turians. "Take care. We'll be back as soon as possible."

Shepard made her way to the ship, allowing Garrus and Sol their last minutes. After the final goodbyes, they followed, and the Normandy disembarked, bound for the neutral meeting ground.

* * *

><p><strong>I've noticed that when I transfer my files over, it sometimes screws up the spacing around italicized words. I tried to correct it, but forgive anything I missed. <strong>


	29. On the Way

**I've had a pretty rough time of things lately. Don't wanna go into details, but if you're really interested, it's all laid out on my deviantART. **

**A note: I've posted another story called Ante Up: Custos Biscordis (will later be renamed to Ante Up: Deleted Scenes). It will feature some little segments that give addition background to Ante Up but don't really fit in the main storyline. They aren't super important to the storyline, but they are related.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Wrex and the Dalatrass had boarded and convened with Victus in the conference room before Shepard even had a chance to get into her dress uniform. The transports had arrived ahead of schedule, it seemed, and Shepard had to scramble to make herself presentable before rushing downstairs.<p>

When she arrived, the three leaders were stationed at opposing ends of the room, around the center table, and the Dalatrass was speaking. "The krogan is in no position to make demands."

Shepard strode into the conference room as Wrex growled back, "_The krogan _has a name." She shuffled in beside her friend as he continued, "Urdnot Wrex. And I'm not just some junkyard varren you unleash whenever you're in trouble."

He turned to Shepard as she settled at the end of the table and greeted her with a nod. Shepard nodded back, giving him the slightest smile. It had been months since she'd seen him on Tuchanka, perched up on his makeshift throne, and she was grateful that his time in power hadn't seemed to have changed him at all.

He returned his attention to the Dalatrass, sobering as he spoke, "I've got my own problems. Reapers scouts have arrived on Tuchanka. So, why should I care if a few turians go extinct?" He leveled his stare on Victus who, until then, had been standing quietly at the far end of the table, arms crossed.

The Primarch dropped his arms at the statement and folded them behind his back. "Trying to draw out negotiations will get you nowhere, Wrex," Victus snapped, his subvocals grinding with irritation. "I have no time for it. Just tell us what you want."

Shepard held back a grin. Wrex certainly had ruffled some feathers in the short time he'd been aboard. Shepard was reminded of the days on the first Normandy, when the krogan's cool insults would crack Garrus' composure every time. Looking at Victus, his mandibles flared and browplates drawn close, the similarity between him and Garrus was uncanny, though Shepard hoped he wouldn't take Wrex's bait so easily.

"I'll tell you what I need," Wrex answered, leaning in and lowering his voice so the others would have to listen carefully to his words, "a cure for the Genophage."

"Absolutely not!" Dalatrass Linron gasped, her bulbous eyes widening to the size of saucers. She backed away from the table, crossing her arms defiantly. "The Genophage is not negotiable!"

Luckily, Victus had been forewarned, so the suggestion hadn't come as a surprise to him. Shepard studied his face for a moment, trying to gauge his reaction. It was unreadable. She had no idea what he was thinking, what opinion he had of a cure. She glanced away from him and toward Linron. "Why are you so opposed to the idea, Dalatrass?"

The salarian scoffed, "Because _my people _uplifted the krogan. We know them best."

"You mean you used us," Wrex barked, "to fight a war you couldn't win! It wasn't the salarians, the asari, or even the turians who stopped the rachni. It was krogan blood that turned the tide!"

"And after that you ceased to be useful!" Linron hissed, pointing an accusatory finger at Wrex. "The Genophage was the only way to keep your _urges _in check."

Wrex shot her a glare that would've sent lesser beings into a weeping fit. It was probably the angriest Shepard had ever seen him, or it was, at least, the first time she'd seen his anger outright silenced him.

"Dalatrass," Victus said, breaking the stare down between the other two dignitaries, "you may not like him... but Wrex is right. Insulting him won't change that."

_Game, set, match,_Shepard thought, staring at Victus in awe. Unexpected as it was, his admission had placed him on Wrex's side, meaning he'd come to terms with the idea of curing the Genophage. Wrex seemed even more surprised by it, but he quickly contained his shock.

"I won't apologize for speaking the truth," Linron snarled. "We uplifted the krogan to do one thing: wage war. It's all they know because it's all we wanted them to know."

Shepard stepped in, scoffing, "Your people should've thought the matter through, then. You gave them a tiny glimpse of light and then tried to shove them back in the dark. Was it really a surprise that the krogan revolted?"

"That's precisely my point, Commander," Linron said, her hands gesturing for emphasis. "We made a rash decision. We turned to the krogan in desperation. It's the same mistake you're about to make today." She crossed her arms again, stiffening her stance. "No good can come of curing the Genophage."

"The krogan have paid for their mistakes," Shepard argued. "The Genophage has gone on long enough."

"One thousand four hundred and seventy-six years," Wrex added bitterly, "if you're keeping track."

"And it was a thousand years of peace," Linron snapped, "free from these _brutes_."

"Enough," Victus cut, shoving his palms against the table. All attention turned to him. "Whether or not they deserve a cure is academic. It would take years to formulate one." His tone came across as much more defeated than he'd meant it to.

"My information says otherwise," Wrex growled, walking towards Victus to take his place at the head of the table. The primarch quickly stepped aside as Wrex pulled up a holo-vid. The vid displayed a room, a facility. "The salarian scientist Maelon grew a conscience. He was on my planet testing a cure on our females." The statement was directed more at Shepard than anyone else.

"I remember," she said. "His methods were barbaric."

"What you didn't know," Wrex continued, "is that other females survived his experiments." He turned to the holovid as it gave a first-person feed of the facility. The person wearing the camera moved quickly between consoles, flashing his view over to a row of containment cells. Inside the cells, the silhouetted figures of krogan females could be seen. "So the Dalatrass here sent in a team to clean up the whole mess and to take them prisoner."

Wrex whirled back toward the Dalatrass, glaring. She fidgeted where she stood and argued, "Where did you get this? It could be a fabrication!"

"Don't insult me!" Wrex roared. "Those are my people! They're immune to the Genophage, and you're going to give them back!"

"Dalatrass, is this true?" Victus hissed, stalking up to stand beside Wrex.

Linron avoided the question, instead scoffing, "How will curing the Genophage benefit my people?"

It was Shepard's turn to interject. "How long do you think you'll last alone against the Reapers? Because if you don't cooperate, that's how it'll end up."

On top of that, Victus threatened, "And I'll be the last friendly turian you'll ever see."

"So, what's it gonna be?" Shepard snapped, her tone dropping from professional to informal, as though she were scolding one of her subordinates.

Linron bowed her head, rubbing the bridge of her nasal slits between her long fingers. Finally, she conceded, "The females are being kept at one of our STG bases on Sur'Kesh."

Shepard nodded and spun away from the table, fully intending to cut the meeting short and set course immediately. Wrex and Victus followed suit, whisking around the table to join her. They were halted when Linron's voice rang out again. "But I warn you, Commander. The consequences of this decision-"

Shepard rushed back, slamming a hand on the table, causing the Dalatrass to flinch back. "Save it. The possible consequences of curing the Genophage are nothing compared to what will happen if the Reapers win."

"Shepard, let's get moving," Wrex urged.

"You're not setting foot on Sur'Kesh!" Linron cried. "This will take time."

"It happens now," Victus growled. "As a Council Spectre, Shepard can oversee the exchange."

"We're going," Shepard agreed, turning to leave.

"I won't forget this, Commander," Linron warned as the three left the room. "A bully has few friends when he needs them most."

"Uh-huh," Shepard muttered under her breath. She glanced up at Wrex, who was strutting right along beside her. "I'd say quality over quantity, though, wouldn't you?"

The krogan returned a vicious grin. "A two-man army then?" He laughed. "Or three, if Garrus tags along."

"I was thinking even more than that," Shepard said, motioning towards Victus.

The primarch gave an irritated hum. "Understand that I'm putting the fate of my planet on the line here. Don't make me regret it." He was the first to cross back into the CIC while Shepard and Wrex passed through the scanners.

Chuckling, Wrex said, "You have a talent for finding the broody ones."

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Shepard replied, smiling. As she stepped out of the scanners and into the CIC, she shouted toward the cockpit, "Joker!"

The pilot connected through the call box by the elevator. [You don't have to shout. Use the damn comm systems.]

"Just testing your hearing," Shepard said flippantly. "Set course for Sur'Kesh. Wrex will..." She turned to him. "I'm assuming you have exact coordinates?"

"I do," he said. "I'll go give them to Joker."

[Great, just what I need,] Joker groaned, [a krogan crammed into the cockpit with me... Sheesh.]

"Go ahead," Shepard said. "In the meantime... you did bring what I asked for, right?"

Wrex scoffed, "Little monster's in the hangar. Let's hope he hasn't broken out."

Shepard's smile morphed into a childish grin. "I'm sure he's behaving!" She twirled and hailed the elevator.

* * *

><p>She could hear the ragged panting before the elevator even opened. When she stepped out, she first saw Cortez, laughing and holding his stomach, then spotted Vega being lovingly mauled by the striped beast. The varren grunted playfully, ramming into Vega, who was sitting in the floor with him.<p>

Shepard glanced around the room, catching the disgusted looks on several turian faces, including Cami's. Shaking her head and laughing, Shepard came forward, hands on her hips, and called, "Urz!"

The varren raised its head, a trail of drool dripping from its jowls onto Vega's pants. Shepard whistled, clapping her hands against her thighs, and Urz's large, round eyes darted excitedly. He leapt over Vega, tearing across the hangar, and barreled into Shepard, knocking her down. He gave an overjoyed varren-hiss, lunging at Shepard's face. She quickly threw her hands up, receiving a wet lick on her palms rather than her face, and pushed Urz back by his nose.

"Down boy," she gasped. "Get down." Urz reluctantly backed away, laying his head in her lap. "Oh, who's a good boy?" His shoulder spines perked and his rear wiggled. "That's right, who's my good boy?"

Cami moved closer, staring at the Commander with slack mandibles. "You have _got _to be kidding me."

"What?" Shepard said.

"You and _that one _both," Cami groaned, pointing at Vega. "You're treating it like a pet."

"He is a pet," Shepard cooed, scratching under Urz's chin. The varren gave a pleased rumble and rolled, exposing his abdomen. "See, he wants tummy scratches."

"You're gonna get scale itch," Cami spat. The elevator slid open, admitting Garrus into the hangar and Cami nodded towards him. "Hear that, Vakarian? I said _scale itch_."

Shepard craned her head back as her mate drew closer. Urz gave a raspy varren-bark and flipped onto his feet. He bolted at Garrus, dancing on his hind legs in front of him. Garrus gave him a tentative pat on the head. "Shepard, it's a legitimate concern..."

"I had Wrex get him tested," Shepard defended. "He's clean."

"Oh, well, if you're sure-" Garrus was cut off when the varren vaulted up at his chest. He caught the beast midair, holding Urz as his tongue lolled out in a toothy animal smile. "You better be sure."

"I am," Shepard chirped.

"Ugh," Cami groaned. "You guys're disgusting."

* * *

><p>Mando and Gavorn were, once again, in the lounge when Shepard decided to bring Urz upstairs. Garrus entered first, greeting their turian guest with a click, and sat down on one of the couches. Shepard followed, leading Urz in and commanding him to stay. She said, "This is the varren I was talking about,"<p>

Mando untwined his arm from Gavorn's and sat forward on the couch, sizing up Urz. He let out an impressed whistle. "Well, aren't you somethin'?" He stood, moved closer to the varren, and stooped down beside him. "Prei," he called back to Gavorn, "you ever seen one this color? Look at 'im!"

Gavorn shook his head in disdain. "You and your mongrels."

"Mongrels, nothin'!" Mando argued. "Look at this guy..." He patted Urz's shoulders and slid his hand back to his flank. Quietly, he began talking to himself. "A little bulkier than some. Maybe a mutation that doubles up his muscle tone... no, he's not that big. Looks quick, this one..."

"Can you use him?" Shepard interrupted. She noticed Gavorn in the background, rolling his eyes.

"Can I use him?" Mando repeated, seemingly lost. "Oh. Oh, yeah, I can use him. I at least wanna see if he's got any quirks that make him this size and color. He may be a separate breed altogether, rare as it is."

"All right then," Shepard said, smiling. "You won't have to prod at him too much, will you?"

"Nah," Mando scoffed. "Little blood, little, erm... other samples. This one seems pretty tame already, so I won't even have to sedate him, I bet."

"Good, I'll run him back to the hangar," Shepard said. "He'll be down there whenever you're ready for him."

Shepard and Garrus left the lounge to return Urz to the hangar. Once on the elevator, Shepard said, "It's weird."

"What?" Garrus asked.

"Gavorn," she replied. "Maybe it's not weird, but I can't really see any colony marks on him."

"Of course you can't," Garrus said. "He doesn't have any."

Shepard glanced up at him. "But, whenever I see him, I would swear I can see a little... something. An outline, maybe. Some around his eyes."

Garrus sighed. "Right, you haven't encountered that before."

"Hm?"

"Remember when I was talking about what might happen if dad found out about us?" Garrus said.

"You said he might disown you," Shepard recalled.

"Yes," Garrus confirmed. "If a turian with colony marks is stricken out of his family, he's expected to burn off his tattoos."

Shepard let the statement sink in before gasping, "His marks have been burned off?"

"Yeah," Garrus answered. "The outline that you see is a remnant of his colony mark. It's hard to get rid of them entirely because they're cut so deep into our plates."

"But why?" Shepard whimpered. "Why would he do that?"

"If I had to guess," Garrus muttered, "I'd say his human mate had something to do with it."

Shepard's jaw went slack as she recognized the worried tone in his voice. "Garrus, your family wouldn't make you do that. Your dad may be a hardass, but there's no way he'd throw out his only son."

"Maybe," Garrus hummed.

Shepard reached out to grip his hand, squeezing his fingers gently. "It'll be okay. And, no matter what happens, you'll have me."

Garrus squeezed her hand in return.

* * *

><p>Garrus stayed behind to speak with Sol, who had migrated to the hangar. Shepard left them to it and returned upstairs, using her sudden bit of downtime to put in a call to Jack. The tattooed biotic didn't answer immediately, so Shepard cut the connection and tried again. This time Jack picked up, a holovid of her face flashing in front of Shepard.<p>

[Shep!] Jack greeted, grinning. Several strands of hair fell loose around her face, sticking to her cheeks with sweat. [Sorry I missed the first ring. We're working on shockwaves right now. Gets kinda loud!]

An explosion sounded in the background followed by a shout of _Prangley, you jerk, that hurt!_

Shepard laughed and asked, "Little late for a lesson, isn't it?" Though Jack was in a different system, the time zone was approximately the same as the one the Normandy was in, meaning it was nighttime there.

[Just got a few of 'em,] Jack said, shrugging. [Some of the older kids. They stay up pretty late...] She glanced back towards her students. [...and come bother me when they get bored!]

"I see," Shepard said. "I won't keep you, then."

[Nah, it's all good,] Jack said. [Have I missed anything?]

"Well, the turian and krogan leaders and I just tagged-teamed the salarian Dalatrass," Shepard hummed. "We're about to go rescue some krogan females and hopefully cure the Genophage."

[Overachiever,] Jack scoffed.

"Everything going good on your side?" Shepard asked, kicking back onto her couch and drawing her legs up into the seat.

[Pretty good,] Jack said. [The kids are learning a lot faster than I expected. Kahlee's wantin' to train 'em for artillery strikes.]

"Are they ready for that?" Shepard muttered, catching a view of one of the students, a girl with a ponytail, as she ran behind Jack.

[Maybe,] Jack replied. [I guess we'll see.]

"Just don't push them too far," Shepard said. "Wouldn't want them to overextend themselves."

[You think I don't know that?] Jack grumbled. She turned, frowning, and barked, [Rodriguez, you don't look so good. Take five and grab a juice.] A squeaked _Yes, ma'am! _chimed behind Jack and she looked back at Shepard. [Sometimes I don't think they get that they burn off food faster. You know how many times I've had to stick a damn candy in that girl's mouth so she wouldn't pass out?]

"You pack lunches for them, too, Mama Jack?" Shepard said, chuckling.

[Shut up,] Jack snapped.

"Is that a yes?"

[No, it's not.] Jack backed away from the screen. [Gonna get back to work.]

"Have fun," Shepard finished as the connection closed.

* * *

><p>Shepard showered to unwind while she waited for Garrus to come upstairs for bed. When she was thoroughly waterlogged, she toweled off and slid back into her cabin, pausing when she spotted Garrus sitting at her desk.<p>

"How long have you been out here?" she asked.

"Not long," he said. "Sol talked to Mom earlier."

"Oh, yeah?" Shepard asked, lifting an edge on the towel and fluffing her wet hair with it. "How're things going on the Citadel?"

"Not so good," Garrus grumbled. "Remember how Chellick said that people were getting suspicious of Pallin? Well, apparently that's gotten even worse since we left. While Broccha was there, he tried to trace the Cerberus signal we picked up from Menae."

"And?"

"They think it leads back to the Citadel somehow," Garrus said. "And the worst part is that trying to trace it threw up a lot of red flags. Mom said a salarian Spectre dropped by Pallin's place asking about some sort of ongoing investigation into governmental information leaks."

"But they're tracing a signal," Shepard said, moving to stand beside Garrus, "not leaking government information. And if they just wanted C-Sec's help investigating it, why go to Pallin's private residence."

"Exactly," Garrus finished. "Shepard, something's very wrong with this picture. I don't want my parents hanging around the Citadel any longer than they have to, all right?"

"Of course," Shepard soothed, stroking his mandible. "We'll be heading back after Sur'kesh."

"Thank you," Garrus said, tracing her hip with his talons as she pulled away.

"We should get some sleep," Shepard said absently. "Big day tomorrow."

He quirked a browplate, smirking. "Sleep, right."

"Yeah, well... eventually," she purred. She dropped her towel as she swayed toward the bed. Then, she crawled onto the mattress, stretching out coyly. Garrus gave a pleased growl as he undressed and shut out the lights as he joined her, running his hands over her still-damp skin. He pulled her close, nibbling at her neck as she hooked her legs around his waist. Slowly, gently, he entered her and fell into a tender, deep rhythm.

* * *

><p>When Shepard awoke, her body still humming from their lovemaking, Garrus was nowhere to be found. She checked the clock, which replied with a too-early number. She tumbled out of bed, pulling on some fatigue pants and a tank top, and headed out. Stepping into the elevator, she prompted, "EDI, where's Garrus?"<p>

[In the hangar,] she replied instantly. [He and the primarch's men appear to be sparring.]

"Thank you," Shepard yawned, keying in the floor. "Insomniac turians..."

When she stepped off the elevator, Shepard was bombarded with cheering, heat, and musk. At the center of the room was a mob of turian soldiers, writhing with energy. Behind them, a few of Shepard's crew, including Vega and Cortez, were hollering in unison with the turians, chattering, and placing bets on whoever happened to be sparring in the midst of the crowd.

Shepard drew closer, squeezing in between Vega and Cortez. She threw her arms over either of their shoulders. "You guys need to go get some beauty sleep."

Vega laughed, "And miss this? No way, Lola. Scars is getting his ass handed to him."

"Scars?" Shepard echoed. "Garrus? _Our _Garrus?" She tiptoed, trying to see past the wall of bodies into the makeshift ring.

"Yup," Vega said.

"I don't believe it," Shepard argued.

"Well, it's understandable," Cortez added. "He's sparring with the primarch."

"What, really?" Shepard gasped, craning her neck farther. Determined to get a better view, she released the two and pushed her way to the edge of the ring. When the ring came into view, Garrus had lunged at Victus' back and was trying to catch him in a lock. Shepard broke through just in time to see Victus grab her mate by the cowl and yank him forward, slamming him onto the ground.

Garrus groaned, staying down for a moment. His head was twisted to the side to accommodate his crest and he was panting against the floor. Shepard clasped a hand over her mouth, not sure whether to be worried or amused by her mate's evident defeat (though, if she had to admit, seeing him get tossed ass-first had been pretty funny).

Victus stalked forward and stood over Garrus, staring down at him. "Had enough yet?"

A snarl ripped from Garrus' throat and he knocked Victus' feet out from under him. Suddenly, the primarch was on the ground and the two clashed into a grappling heap of claws and exposed teeth. The tussle ended with Garrus face-down, Victus' forearm pressed into the back of his neck.

"Well, _cheap moves _out of the way," Victus hissed, "are you finished?"

"I concede," Garrus growled. With an amused chirp, Victus backed off and offered his younger opponent a hand. Garrus gripped it and stood, aided by a quick tug from Victus. Shepard quirked a brow at their cheerful clicking, assuming it translated to something like a _Good game_.

Garrus exited the ring, grinning when he noticed Shepard standing on the sidelines. He motioned for her to follow towards the shuttles. Once there, he procured a small towel from a workstation and began swiping blue blood from his hands. Shepard sized him up, noticing that he had cerulean splatters on his chest and face, as well.

"Here," she said, offering her hand out. Garrus passed her the towel and sat on a nearby crate. Shepard grinned as she wiped the blood spatter from Garrus' cheek. "Funny, I figured you would've faired a little better."

"I think you're overestimating me," Garrus muttered, his breath evening. "He didn't become primarch sitting down, you know. As you saw, he outranks me by quite a lot."

"Oh, I dunno," Shepard hummed. "I figured with you dropping off the map for the while, you might've become more skilled than the Hierarchy could've accounted for. Who says you couldn't be a general or even the next primarch, huh?"

"_Very funny_," he scoffed.

"So why fight him if you knew this would happen?" Shepard asked, giving his cheekplate a final once-over with the towel.

"Because I can," Garrus said, shrugging. He leaned close, lowering his voice. "You may not have noticed, but the Summit grated on his nerves more than he's letting on."

"Gotcha," Shepard whispered back. "So, you're helping him out?"

"When you need a punching bag, you need a punching bag," Garrus said simply. "I can stand up to the abuse... for a while anyway." His gaze flickered up and his mandibles flared in a grin. "Hn, Broccha's having a go at him now."

As Shepard turned, Broccha was stepping into the allotted area, cracking his knuckles. Victus barked out a taunt, taking stance, and the spectators burst into whooping cheers, some shouting the primarch's name and some rooting for Broccha.

"Bets?" Garrus chirped, grabbing Shepard and pulling her into his lap so they could watch together. He clasped his hands over her stomach, resting his chin on her shoulder.

Shepard settled back against him, covering his hands with her own. "You're enjoying this."

A happy trill rolled in his throat. "I am. It's been a long time since I was on a ship with other turians."

"I'm sorry," Shepard said suddenly. "I've kept you from that."

Garrus tilted his head and gave her ear a quick nip. "I didn't mean it like that." He flinched as a loud plate-to-plate _crack _echoed throughout the hangar. "Oh," (Shepard shivered at the baritone of his flanging), "that one must've hurt."

Broccha stumbled, clutching a mandible and ducked as Victus came in for another blow. Shepard pressed back into Garrus' chest. "I'm a little surprised."

"By what?" Garrus hummed, his eyes darting back and forth to follow the older turians.

"Well, is it common for a general, let alone a primarch, to tussle around with his subordinates?"

"No." Garrus clicked out a laugh. "There's a reason he's popular with his men." He nuzzled Shepard's cheek. "He had to climb the ranks just like everyone else, but, unlike other higher-ranking officials, he didn't forget what it was like to be one of us."

"Sounds like I need to watch out," Shepard teased. "If I'm not careful, he might just steal you away after the war's over."

"What?"

"Think about it: Garrus Vakarian, the primarch's right-hand man."

Garrus gave a hiss of a laugh and grazed his teeth over Shepard's neck, where a bitemark would lie if she scarred. "I think being Commander Shepard's XO has better perks."

Shepard shot him an unamused look. "Somebody's feeling good this morning."

"Adrenaline," he said simply, running a hand down her thigh. "I can't help it."

She smacked his hand playfully. "I think you need to go for a second round."

"Wanna take this upstairs?" he purred.

"I _meant _sparring," Shepard laughed.

"Hmm, that works, too," he hummed, shifting so that she would stand. He rose up beside her and gripped her wrist.

"Garrus, wha-"

"Sparring," he chirped, dragging her closer to the ring. "It was your idea."

"I didn't mean sparring with me," she snapped. "Beside, Victus and Broccha are still-"

"I concede!"

Shepard glanced over to the ring, where Broccha was doubled over trying to catch his breath. Her jaw went slack for a moment as Garrus said, "Broccha's an engineer. I didn't expect him to last very long."

"Then why did he-"

"For fun," Garrus said simply, predicting the end of the question.

"You guys are a little masochistic, you know that?" Shepard deadpanned.

Victus exchanged pleasant chirps with Broccha like he had with Garrus and the two broke apart. Garrus pushed Shepard into the ring, following her, and the turian soldiers went silent. Shepard glared up at him and hissed, "You're joking, right?"

Garrus grinned and regarded the crowd. "Who wants to see something unpredictable?" Victus stepped back into the crowd as they cheered in agreeance. Garrus spun back to Shepard, smirking at her. "You going to disappoint them?"

Shepard groaned and dropped into a stance. "You must really wanna loose twice tonight, huh?"

"We'll see," Garrus said, stalking around her.

The calls from the crowd were pretty exhilarating, she had to admit. Some were chanting "Vakarian," some "Shepard," and one very loud voice whooped, "Kick his ass, Lola!"

"We playing by any rules?" Shepard said, rotating as Garrus tried to circle around her.

"Nah," he purred.

"No?" she confirmed. "You sure about that?"

"Yes?" he replied, his tone lifting in confusion.

"Forget something?" She smirked and whirled, throwing a small cloud of biotics at him. He was knocked back with a pained cry, but he recovered quickly.

"Wait!" he shouted. "No biotics!"

"No take-backs, Vakarian!" Victus jeered from the sidelines.

"Oh, right!" Garrus roared back, dodging another bubble of biotics. "You wanna trade places, old man?"

"Need me to fight your fights for you, huh?" Victus called back with a bark of laughter.

"Oh, shut-" Garrus broke off as Shepard closed in on him, her fists crackling with energy. He ducked away from a wide swing and threw his arms around her thighs. In one quick move, he lifted her, slinging her over his shoulder. She yelped, dropping the shimmering mass effect fields around her hands. Shepard flailed, trying to slip away, but Garrus gripped her tighter, nuzzling her side playfully.

"What the hell kind of fighting is that, boy?" Victus taunted.

Garrus spun so the primarch could get a look at Shepard's flustered face. "It worked, didn't it?"

Shepard snarled and threw up a barrier, forcing Garrus' arms off her. She escaped, landing effortlessly. Before her mate could react, she fortified the field then whipped it out in a modified nova blast. It tossed him and he threw his hands out to catch himself before he hit the ground. He leapt up quickly, catching Shepard's fists as they flew at his face. They tensed into a lock that ended with Shepard tearing back. Garrus was physically superior. She wouldn't have lasted long in a test of strength.

The two parted, taking stance again, then lunged, clashing into a stalemate.

* * *

><p>Some of the crew filed into the mess a couple of hours later to find their commander kicked back at a table surrounded by an entourage of turians. Liara was the first to wake and appear, and she greeted them quietly before making coffee. She filled her cup and took a seat at the mostly turian-occupied table. Victus was reclined back with his own steaming mug, boisterously recounting the events of the early morning.<p>

"...and you would've had her if you just turned and nailed her right then!"

"Don't give him advice," Shepard muttered, pressing a partially frozen ration against her temple.

"Shepard," Liara questioned, "is that a..."

"Yes, it's a ration," Shepard groaned. "Chakwas locked the med bay so an army of stupid turians wouldn't bombard her at four in the morning."

"You were fighting?" Liara gasped. "Why?"

"For fun," Shepard and Garrus replied simultaneously. Their little match had continued on for some time until they just called it a draw and moved upstairs. So, neither of them were particularly feeling boasty.

Liara's brow-like marking quirked. "So, you have a ration against your head... because it's cold?"

"Yes," Shepard said, lifting the package to reveal a mostly healed bruise.

"That seems a little wasteful..." the asari said quietly.

Liara flinched when Garrus and Victus erupted into laughter. Shepard growled and slammed the ration onto the table. "Oh my _god_, what's with you people? The bruise will be gone in a few minutes and then I'll eat the damn ration!"

"I'm sorry, did I say something wrong?" Liara asked reluctantly. Apparently the subject had already been brought up.

Garrus responded, "Humans often put food items on their wounds, apparently. What was it you said? Raw meat on a black eye?"

"What?" Liara said, drawing back.

"Never mind," Shepard grumbled. "It's a fake home remedy." She glared at Garrus. "But putting something frozen on it makes sense. It's just like an ice pack."

"Right..." Garrus hummed.

"Shepard, you did sleep, didn't you?" Liara asked worriedly.

"Yeah," she replied, "for a few hours. Enough to be ready for this business on Sur'kesh."

"All right," Liara sighed. "Just don't wear yourself too thin."

"I know. You don't have to worry, Liara."

A high-pitched voice broke the conversation. "What in Spirit's name..." They all turned to sound and found Cami standing at the outer edge of the mess. "Shepard, is that a _ration _on your head?"

Around the chorus of chuckling, which now included Liara, Shepard yelled, "I'm throwing you all out the airlock, end of story!"


	30. Sur'Kesh

Shepard, Garrus, and Liara suited up and headed for the shuttles, Wrex close behind them. Cortez ran a final systems check and departed for the STG base. On the way, Shepard gave a final debriefing.

"Okay, this is the salarian home world," she began, speaking specifically to Wrex. "They aren't used to seeing krogan, so let's keep this simple." She rolled her eyes as Wrex lifted his shotgun and inspected the barrel. "We land, get the females, and leave before anyone has a chance to change their mind."

"I still don't trust a word they say," Wrex growled.

"Just let us handle it," Shepard offered. "You know we won't screw this up."

"These females are the best and probably last hope for my people," Wrex reminded.

"We'll bring them back, Wrex," Liara said from the other end of the shuttle. "Don't worry."

"I appreciate that, Liara," Wrex said, shifting his tone. "I wouldn't want anyone else along for the ride." Garrus cleared his throat loudly from the opposite side of the shuttle. Wrex laughed, "I suppose I could make room for you, too, Garrus."

Garrus jeered, "Figured you'd gone soft sitting on your throne, forgot how to hold a gun."

Shepard grinned. It was just like old times. She loved Mordin, Jack, Kasumi, and the rest of the second Normandy crew, but no one could beat her first squad. She missed those days, hunting down Saren and the Geth instead of waging all-out war. What she wouldn't give to go back...

"Commander," Cortez called from the front, "I have the salarian base on sensors."

"Set her down, Steve," Shepard ordered.

Cortez hovered down through a layer of clouds. Once he had come close to the base, his console lit up angry red and alarms started ringing out. "Uh, Commander, salarian ground control says we don't have clearance to land."

"Tell them the Dalatrass authorized this herself," Shepard spat.

"I knew they'd never keep their word," Wrex snarled, rushing to the front of the shuttle. "Let's see them try to stop a krogan airdrop." He had cocked his gun and thrown open the door before Shepard could even turn.

"Wrex, wait a minute!" Shepard shouted, but the krogan had already vaulted onto the balcony. "Oh, for the love of-" She stormed after him, catching sight of him as he threw a group of salarian guards back with a biotic blast.

Suddenly, his face was littered with red sniper dots. Shepard leapt out beside him, holding up her hands, "Everybody, just calm down!"

A high-pitched salarian voice rang out over the noise of the shuttle engine. "Stand down! Hold your fire!" A salarian in a full-black uniform sprinted forward. "Commander Shepard, restrain your colleague. We only found out about this transfer a few moments ago."

"That's convenient, seeing as how it took us half a day to get here," Shepard grumbled. "But, look, I want to avoid a diplomatic incident." She side stepped in front of Wrex, shooting him a pleading look.

"As would we," the salarian replied. "This matter can be resolved, but I must insist that you remain under guard."

Shepard turned back to Wrex, who was growling. "I can handle this, Wrex. Stand down."

He reluctantly holstered his gun and snarled, "Anything goes wrong and all bets are off."

Wrex hung back as Shepard, Liara, and Garrus moved into the compound. Their salarian escort identified himself as Padok Wiks and he talked them through the entryway of the facility. The group passed a row of containment cells that held varren, klixen, pyjacks, and other alien fauna. At the end of the row, a cell was rocking wildly. Inside, a yahg was rampaging.

"I'd hoped it would be a while before I'd have to see one of those again," Liara muttered.

"What about the one you wanted us to recruit?" Shepard questioned.

"There's a big difference between a wild yahg and an educated one," Liara replied. "They apparently have the mental capacity for super intelligence, but without outside influence they're animals."

"And the one you were suggesting?"

"He's had contact with outside technology," she said. "He'd be more on par with the Shadow Broker."

"That's still not very comforting," Shepard said. "We might just skip over his recruitment."

They paused as they came to the interior of the base. Wiks turned, explaining, "Commander, as you can see, this base contains sensitive information."

"Like krogan prisoners?" Shepard said snidely.

"The females were in poor health when we found them on Tuchanka," Wiks argued. "We brought them here to stabilize their condition."

Shepard's attention was momentarily drawn to Wrex, who was complaining as he was escorted in at gunpoint. Shepard shook her head and returned to Wiks. "I'd like to see them."

"Of course," Wiks said simply. "I'll get the necessary clearances. Meet me at the elevators in a few moments and I'll take you down to the labs."

While Wiks arranged clearance, Shepard and her squad wandered around the main level. They spoke briefly with Wrex, who was still grumbling about having to be under close watch, before they moved further into the base. Before they reached the elevator, Shepard caught a glimpse of green and turned to see a familiar face.

"Captain Kirrahe?"

He faced her, recognition washing over his face. "Commander, I'm surprised you remember me."

"Of course I do, Captain," Shepard said, smiling.

"Actually, it's Major, now," Kirrahe said.

"I see. Congratulations."

"Yes, well, it's due in no small part to our mission on Virmire. _Hold the line_," he recalled pleasantly. "You saved my men that day."

"Good to see a friendly face," Garrus said from beside them, moving closer to shake his hand.

"Garrus Vakarian," Kirrahe said, clasping the turian's hand. "Always a pleasure." He nodded toward Liara. "Same to you, Dr. T'Soni."

"Major," Liara greeted.

"It seems the Reapers have a way of bringing us together," Kirrahe concluded.

"What brings you to the base, anyway, Major?" Shepard asked.

"I led the team on Tuchanka that found the females," he replied. "Nasty business. Maelon may have meant well, but his operation was crude."

"Speaking of," Garrus said, "it looks like we've got clearance, Shepard."

She glanced toward the elevator, where Wiks was waiting. "Right. Major, it was good seeing you again."

"Likewise," Kirrahe replied. "And, Commander..." He moved in closer. "Regardless of what the politicians decide, you can count on my support in this fight."

"You'd go against your own leader?" Shepard gasped.

"Consider it may way of returning a favor. It would be an honor to fight alongside you again, Shepard." He nodded in conclusion. "Good day."

When the squad reached the elevator, Wiks was waiting at a terminal beside it. He opened up a comm link through the terminal and stated, "This in Senior Research Director Wiks authorizing visitor access to lower level." The elevator slid open and Wiks turned to Shepard. "Now take this elevator down, and someone will-"

He was cut off as an alarm rang out across to base.

[Alert. Threat condition two has been declared. Scramble readiness teams.]

The whole floor froze momentarily. At the base entrance, Wrex was glancing around, ready to fire on anything that made a funny move. Shepard whirled on Wiks and asked, "What's happening?"

The salarian called up his Omni-tool and quickly scanned over a set of readings. "Sensors have picked up activity on the perimeter." He motioned to the elevator. "Hurry, Commander, someone will meet you below."

Shepard nodded and backed into the elevator alongside Garrus and Liara. As the door closed behind them, Wiks was sprinting back to the front of the base, flanked by several armed STG agents.

* * *

><p>The alarms were sounding off in the labs below, and a new warning message was playing.<p>

[Base personnel must remain on-site until further notice.]

Shepard stepped out into the dimly-lit lab, walking toward the far end of the room where a group of salarians were gathered.

"All specimens are accounted for, sir," a soldier within the group informed. He quickly scurried away, probably to return to his post. A few other soldiers followed, leaving one salarian standing alone.

Shepard almost gasped as Mordin came into view. He flashed her a wide smile and said, "Shepard. Excellent timing. Good to have you here."

"Mordin!" Shepard cheered as she rushed forward to clasp his hand.

"Eyesight still sharp," the aged salarian joked.

"I thought I remembered you saying something about Sur'kesh before you left," Shepard recalled, thinking back to their discussion on the Citadel before he departed. "I wasn't even thinking when the Dalatrass said we'd be coming here."

"Surprise understandable," Mordin said. "Didn't expect to return to STG. Was called by Kirrahe. Stayed when krogan females became involved."

"You're back with STG?" Garrus questioned.

"Special consultant," Mordin clarified. "Genophage research sensitive. Females very fragile. Had to be me. Someone else might have gotten it wrong." Mordin glanced around then leaned in, placing a hand up beside his mouth. "Helped female krogan. Fed information to Clan Urdnot. Encouraged political pressure to free females."

Shepard smirked. "So, _you're_Wrex's inside source."

"Yes. Can explain later," Mordin said. "Security warnings not normal. Need to get offworld for the sake of krogan." He began walking towards a line of containment cells and the squad fell in behind him. "Females had weakened immune systems. Side effect of Maelon's cure." He came to a halt in front of one cell. Inside, there were bodies was stretched out on tables, covered by plastic sheets. "These... didn't survive."

"I'm sure you did everything you could, Mordin," Shepard said sadly.

Beside her, Garrus muttered, "Wrex won't be happy about this."

"One survivor," Mordin said, shaking his head as though to displace thoughts of the deceased females. "Immune to Genophage. Using Maelon's data, can synthesize cure from her tissue."

"Why not use the ones who died?" Shepard asked. "Weren't they immune, too?"

"Maelon's data incomplete," Mordin explained. "Unable to produce cure without living tissue. Fortunate that data was saved, but makes remaining female's safety crucial. If she dies, Genophage cure... problematic."

"No female, no cure. No cure, no alliance between the krogan and the turians," Shepard concluded. "Well, we'll just have to keep the female safe, won't we? Where is she?"

"This way," Mordin said as he began walking again. He came to a stop in front of a cell where the female was strapped upright onto a backboard of sorts. "Approach carefully. Female slow to trust."

Shepard moved forward cautiously, putting on her friendliest tone. "I'm Commander Shepard with the Alliance Navy."

"Are you here to kill me?" the female asked weakly.

Behind Shepard, Liara had scanned the female's vital signs with her Omni-tool and was reviewing them. She whispered, "Goddess... what she's been through..."

Shepard stepped closer and assured, "We're not here to harm you. Why would you think that?"

The female replied, "Those were my sisters you saw back there. They died in a lot of pain. And now I know I'm the only one left. That makes me dangerous to a lot of people. So, what about you, Commander Shepard? Why are you here?"

Shepard said, "Urdnot Wrex and I have come to take you home. You're the future of the krogan race, and, as luck would have it, the only hope for the other species, too. I'm fighting for that."

The alarms grew louder and the warning messages now declared that hostiles had breached the upper levels. The female scoffed, "Then I hope you brought an army."

The salarian researchers began scrambling back and forth between consoles, proclaiming that communications had been cut off to the other levels of the base. Some began backing up data to off-site locations. Some were joining with soldiers who were drawing their guns.

One salarian stormed up beside Shepard, logging into a console beside the female's cell. "What's going on?" Shepard asked.

The salarian replied, "We have multiple ships inbound."

Shepard began to question further when her Omni-tool blinked. She accessed it, pulling up a vid-feed. Wrex's face filled the screen, and he growled, [Shepard, it's Wrex. Cerberus troops are attacking the base. Get the females out of there now!]

"Only one survived, Wrex." Shepard almost didn't have the heart to tell him. "It might be safer down here."

[What?] Wrex snapped. [I'm not leaving her there so the salarians can kill her, too! If you still want this alliance, get her out of there now!]

Shepard sighed as Wrex disconnected. She turned to the salarian at the console and ordered, "We're leaving. Release the female."

"I can't," he replied. "Protocol states that during a lockdown, no specimens-"

He grunted and jolted as Mordin pressed a hot taser into his back. When he removed the weapon, Mordin said, "Objection noted. Now, please release krogan."

The other salarian's fingers shook as he keyed in the release code. As the doors to the cell hissed opened, Mordin entered. "Need to monitor pod as it clears quarantine procedures. Will be sent to checkpoint on higher level. Meet us at next checkpoint, Shepard."

The commander nodded and rushed back to stand in front of the female as her pod ascended. "You'll see Tuchanka again, I promise!" She wasted no extra time, rallying Garrus and Liara and running for the elevator.

When they reached the edge of the room, one of the researchers had overridden a lockdown on the elevator and the doors slid open. Inside, a bomb was blinking at them, angry and red. Shepard drew back, bumping into Garrus as he cursed, "Oh, _crap_."

The bomb blew, the shockwave throwing the squad away from the elevator. When they had their wits about them again, one of the scientists was asking, "Commander Shepard, are you all right?"

"Elevator," Shepard responded, rubbing her face where a bit of debris had nicked her. She quickly scanned over Garrus and Liara, making sure they were okay, before standing. "We have to get upstairs. Where's another elevator?"

"On the opposite side of the lab," the salarian replied.

The squad rushed there, boarding the elevator as Wrex reconnected and yelled, [I'm back on the shuttle. Do whatever it takes to get the female up to the landing pad!]

* * *

><p>The squad had climbed their way up several Cerberus-infested level, authorizing clearance for Mordin and the female at every checkpoint. At the final checkpoint, after overcoming several grueling firefights with Cerberus troops, an Atlas mech was dropped and the team had to take it down before it had a chance to get to the female's pod.<p>

Once all enemies had been eliminated, Shepard cleared the pod one last time, and Mordin was admitted out onto the landing pad. He did a final scan of the female's vitals as Wrex leaped out of the shuttle and met them and the pod's docking station. Mordin quickly unlocked the pod and offered a hand out to the female.

Growling, Wrex shoved him out of the way and offered his hand instead. "Let's get you out of there," Wrex said in a tone so uncharacteristically sweet it had Shepard and Garrus exchanging humorous looks.

The female pushed out beside him, shooting him an unamused look and ignoring his extended hand. Two stray Cerberus operatives dropped from the balcony above, guns trained on the female. Wrex unholstered his shotgun, only to have the female rip it from his hands. She downed the Cerberus men with two clean shots then shoved the gun back into Wrex's hands. "I can handle myself, Wrex."

She strutted off to the shuttle, leaving a bewildered Wrex behind. He turned to Shepard and grumbled, "Women."

Shepard crossed her arms and quirked a brow at him. "Excuse me?"

"You heard me," Wrex laughed, headed for the shuttle himself.

Shepard hung back, waiting for everyone to get safely aboard the shuttle before she boarded. A gurgling cry erupted behind her, and she glanced back at the body of one of the Cerberus men the female shot. She moved closer, inspecting his bloody mess of a body. She stooped down, gun drawn. "Why is Cerberus here? What do you want?"

The soldier choked, twitching and gave a pained laugh. He didn't speak after that, and he quickly fell back into death. Shepard growled and stood, trudging back to the shuttle, where Garrus was waiting for her.

* * *

><p>Shepard went immediately to the comm room to put in a call to Admiral Hackett. He connected after only a short time, gave his initial praise of her success, then asked, [How did Cerberus get involved]<p>

"I don't know," Shepard muttered back. "The Illusive Man is up to something."

[Then keep them at bay,] Hackett said. [I can't overstate what a victory this treaty would be for the Alliance. We'll need all the help we can get.]

"How's the Prothean device coming along?" Shepard diverted.

[Alliance R&D has officially begun construction. The team has dubbed it Project Crucible,] he replied. [We're throwing everybody who knows how to hold a hammer at it. This is going to be the most ambitious undertaking in human history.]

"Will we get it done?" Shepard asked.

[I'm not saying it won't be a challenge,] Hackett began, [but our researchers tell me the designs are... elegant, massive in scope, but strangely simple as well. We can do this, Shepard. You can do this. Never doubt that.]

"No, sir," Shepard said with a salute.

[Good. Hackett out.]

* * *

><p>As Shepard made her way back out to the CIC, she passed by Wrex, Mordin, and Victus arguing in the conference room. Sighing, she detoured into the glass room.<p>

"You have the female, Wrex," Victus insisted. "A cure for the rest of your people can come later."

"That wasn't the deal," Wrex growled.

"But Palaven needs your reinforcements now," Victus argued, his voice nearly pleading. "We can't delay."

"Unless every krogan gets the cure, there's no alliance."

Victus turned to Shepard, shooting her an uncertain look. She looked to Mordin, who had moved closer to her as the dignitaries argued. "Mordin, how long will it take to finish a cure?"

"Need to synthesize base antigen from female," he replied quickly. "Also requires healthy male krogan tissue. Will need a sample."

"You're lookin' at it," Wrex muttered, leaning against the wall.

"Implications unpleasant," Shepard mumbled, turning back to Mordin.

"Acceptable," Mordin replied. "Will need you to remain aboard Normandy for the procedure."

"Let's hope the foods gotten better," Wrex spat.

"It hasn't," Shepard assured with a wry grin. To Mordin, she said, "Formulating a cure that works for every krogan sounds like a pretty tall order? Can you do it?"

"Of course," he said simply. "Similar to Genophage modification project. Working against own alterations this time. Not as simple as garbage DNA blocking attachment sites. Will need to counteract shutdown of redundant nervous system, adjust neurotransmitter levels-"

"Got it," Shepard interrupted. "I mean, I don't, but you obviously do."

"Will create cure, Shepard," Mordin said, nodding. "Don't worry."

"Then get started as soon as you can," Shepard said. "Let's make this quick."

"Always do," Mordin assured. "Will be in med bay if you need me. Eve requires more tests."

"Eve?" Shepard repeated.

"Female's real name unknown," Mordin said matter-of-factly. "Normandy a human vessel. Human mythology seemed appropriate under circumstances. Suggest speaking with her. New perspective. Surprising in krogan."

"I'll be up later," Shepard said, dismissing him. As he disappeared into the scanners, Shepard glanced back at the two leaders. "Now, is there anything else?"

Victus seemed almost reluctant to speak, given the tense atmosphere. Finally, he admitted, "There's a... small matter concerning a ship we've lost contact with."

"What happened?" Shepard prodded.

"I'd rather discuss it..." He gave a pointed glance over to Wrex. "...in private."

Wrex straightened up. "Turian problems can't even come close to what I've got."

Shepard frowned and crossed her arms. "Go on."

"Some of my men went missing," Wrex explained. "The rest of it we can discuss..." He glared at Victus. "...somewhere else."

Shepard's frown deepened as she muttered, "And, I'm dealing with children now..."

Victus' mandibles gave a haughty flare and Wrex spat, "What?"

"Nothing," Shepard said, her voice briefly going an octave higher. "I'll meet you both in the War Room after I've spoken to... Eve. Be ready to talk."

* * *

><p>Garrus and Sol were in the mess, chatting with Vega and some of the other crew. As Shepard sped by, Garrus called out to her, and she froze in front of the med bay. "Shepard, is something wrong?"<p>

"I've got front row seats to the krogan-turian dispute that's about to erupt downstairs," Shepard muttered. "We'll call it _Urdnot Wrex Verses the Turian on the Normandy Part Two: The Reckoning._" Garrus shot her a confused look. "Do your people not have cheesy movie sequels? Cause, that's what this is. I feel like I'm rewatching the drama between you and Wrex from the old days."

"Whose idea was it to bring Wrex along?" Garrus mumbled.

"Be nice," Shepard retorted as she skirted into the med bay.

Garrus shook his head and crossed his arms with a laugh. Sol grinned at him. "It's good to see you acting like yourself again."

"Hmm?" Garrus questioned quietly, glancing down at his sister.

"It's not a huge change," she said, "but I can tell you're feeling better."

Vega laughed. "Hey, if all you needed was for someone to kick your ass, you could've just asked."

Sol blinked up at Garrus. "Kick your ass?"

"While you were upstairs sleeping, we started a sparring ring in the hangar," Garrus said, smirking.

"You jerk!" Sol gasped. "Why didn't you wake me up?" She didn't wait for an answer. "Who did you go up against?"

"Oh, just the usual. Some rookies. Shepard." His smirk widened. "Victus."

Sol gave a disapproving frown. "I hope he mopped the floor with you." To herself, she muttered, "I was wondering what everyone was talking about this morning. Man, I can't believe I missed out!" She shook her head, putting the thoughts aside. "Anyway, what are you gonna do when Dad's back? I know you're only cutting lose because he's gone."

"I don't know," Garrus said.

"You're going to have to say something eventually," Solana snapped. "You're only making it worse by waiting."

Vega shot them a confused look. "What's up with your old man?" When Garrus glared, he said, "Oh... he still doesn't know about you and Lola?"

Garrus' eyes narrowed at the nickname. "No, he doesn't."

"Want me to tell him?" Vega asked with a laugh. His grin dropped when Garrus didn't appreciate the humor. "Never mind."

"You should tell him when we hit the Citadel," Sol said. "That way, if he wants to sulk about it, he can just stay with Pallin for a while. I really don't think he'll do anything drastic."

"We'll see..." Garrus hummed. His attention was drawn to the hallway, where a very grumpy-looking Wrex appeared. Without stopping to speak, the krogan trudged into the med bay.

* * *

><p>Shepard was standing amidst Mordin and "Eve" when Wrex stormed into the med bay. His eyes locked on the krogan female and he growled, "Are you okay?"<p>

"Hey," Shepard said, waving a hand to attract his attention, "what happened to _meet me in the War Room_?"

"I will," Wrex grumbled. "After I make sure everything's in order here."

He returned to Eve, who sighed and muttered, "I'm fine, Wrex. You can relax."

"You can't be too careful," he said, "or put any faith in salarian doctors."

"This one is different," Eve defended as Mordin prepared a needle beside her.

Wrex scowled and snapped, "Is he? So, what's that?" He motioned toward the syringe in Mordin's hand.

"Simple blood test," Mordin replied.

"What kind?" Wrex pushed.

Mordin shot him a look of subtle defiance, and he had half a mind to explain to the krogan the exact scientific purpose of the intended blood work, in great, nauseating detail. Instead, he took the high road and kept it simple. "Kind that ends the genophage." He didn't turn toward Shepard, but he began speaking to her. "Shepard, please. Distractions counterproductive. Also affecting comfort of patient."

Shepard rolled her eyes. "Give him a break, Wrex. He was your inside source, you know."

Wrex grunted, "Salarians have minds like a maze. You never know when they're leading you into a trap."

Mordin spun toward Wrex, inhaling deeply. "Trap? Eve's release my doing. Would never have known about her if not for me." His tone remained even, but he gestured angrily with his arms.

"That was then," Wrex argued, "but she's out now. And if she gets hurts, I'll feel it."

"Understandable. But my patient. My responsibility. Her welfare a priority. Will not allow her to be compromised by anyone." Mordin busied himself with the syringe in his hand, rolling up Eve's sleeve and making quick work of collecting a small amount of blood from the bend of her elbow.

Wrex raised his chin with a snort, a little impressed that the salarian had stood up to him. "You've got a quad, Doctor. Keep her safe." He glanced at Eve's eyes, not noticing any trace of pain there as Mordin removed the needle and applied pressure to the injection site with his thumb. "Our females have endured enough."

Wrex gave Shepard a nod as he turned to leave but paused as Mordin spoke again. "Don't forget. Still need your tissue sample."

Wrex almost shuddered. "I'll be back."

Once the krogan had exited, Mordin grinned and cheerily said, "Common phobia, fear of needles."

"Or salarian doctors," Shepard muttered.

"No matter," Mordin returned. "Have work to do." He moved away from Eve, toward the countertop at the front of the med bay, and stationed himself at a microscope. He readied Eve's blood sample on a slide and placed it under the microscope. As he leaned into the eyepiece, he began muttering a stream of medical jargon.

Shepard didn't even bother listening in. Instead, she turned to Eve, who had drawn her legs up onto the table. When the female began to unfold her legs, Shepard protested, "No, no, you don't have to get up."

Eve nodded, but daggled her legs over the bed, the tension from stretching visible in her hocks. "I wanted to thank you, Commander, for saving my life. I didn't think the krogan had any allies left in the galaxy."

"We owe a lot to you," Shepard said, "even if most people have forgotten that."

"They can be forgiven," Eve admitted. "Our actions have hardly inspired friendship."

"Part of being friends is knowin' each other's name. I feel bad that I don't know yours."

"I surrendered it the day I became a shaman of the female clan. I belong to my sisters now." Her eyes crinkled with the smile hidden under her veil. "But perhaps one day when this is over, you can know it."

"I'd be honored," Shepard said.

She and Eve spoke as Mordin continued to tinker with the microscope. They exchanged information about krogan shamans, details of the initiation rituals and stories of how Eve survived her quest. Eve then spoke briefly of the pain of the genophage and the torture she and her sisters had received during Maelon's experiments.

Not wanting to stress her further, Shepard ended the chat and urged Eve to get some rest. Then, she moved to the front of the med bay to speak with Mordin. He turned to her, chart in hand and began reciting his findings from Eve's blood test.

"Blood work complete. Indicates significant stress on Eve's system. Maelon's data thorough. Fortunately detailed, as well. Have used notes to improve her condition. However, prefer to let her recover fully before synthesizing a cure."

"I'm sure the evacuation was rough on her," Shepard said. "But how's she doing, other than that?"

He skimmed over Eve's medical chart, comparing the values recorded on Sur'Kesh to those that had been gathered since coming onto the Normandy. "No fever currently. Heart rate elevated, likely stress. Eating appropriately."

"Anything I can do?"

"Could use another blanket. Something soft," Mordin offered.

"Tall order," the commander replied with a laugh.

"Need additional supplies, certainly," Mordin said. "Shortage of basic items. EDTA vials, micro hematocrit tubes." He paused when Shepard gave him a blank look. "Supplies needed for basic blood work. Not typically needed on vessel like Normandy. Very little need for blood testing. Mostly bandaging cuts and setting bones."

"But, basically, you can't make a cure without this stuff?" Shepard asked.

"Correct," Mordin replied. "Only have enough supplies for a few tests. Will need more."

"We're headed for the Citadel," she said. "Just pick up whatever you need while we're there."

"Of course," Mordin agreed. "Will compile requisition list."

"Great," Shepard said, turning to the door. "In the meantime, I have to sort out some things with our esteemed dignitaries in the War Room."

"Good luck with that," Eve called from the other side of the room.

"Thanks," Shepard muttered. "I'll probably need it."

* * *

><p>Shepard stepped out of the med bay and her ears were flooded with happy turian chirping. She turned to the mess, where Garrus and Sol were standing close to Broccha, hunkered over a vid feed on his Omni-tool.<p>

"Say that again," Broccha repeated, sounding astonished.

[I said, we found Yulia,] a voice, Tacita's, replied. [We found her in Huerta this morning.]

"Why's she there?" Broccha said with a flicker of uncertainty.

[She's hurt,] Tacita said slowly, [but she's okay.]

"What happened?" Broccha insisted. "Let me talk to her."

[She can't. They've got her under sedation,] she said. [She hasn't even been awake for me to speak with her yet.]

Broccha's tone was becoming more and more worried and Garrus and Solana were chirruping at him sympathetically. "Tacita, what happened to her?"

[She's got some pretty nasty-looking cuts from her chest up,] Tacita said. [Nothing too deep, there. One side of her face got the worst of it, took the end of a mandible off.]

"What?" Broccha cried, his voice twanging with pain as he got a mental image of the injury. "How did that happen?"

[Like I said, I haven't spoken to her,] Tacita replied, [and the doctors here weren't able to get much out of her when she came in. We don't know how it happened.] When the lieutenant's harmonics warped in a cry, Tacita insisted, [Broccha, just know that it looks worse than it is. She's stable, and they expect her to make a quick recovery.]

"You're sure?"

[Yes. You'll be returning to the Citadel, won't you?] Tacita asked. [They should have her off the sedatives in the next few hours. She'll be awake when you arrive.]

"Yeah," Broccha said, his tone ringing defeat. "Yeah, we're returning tonight. Just... You'll be there when she wakes up, won't you?"

[Of course,] Tacita said softly. [I won't leave her alone.]

"Thank you," Broccha sighed. He glanced up, noticing that Shepard was observing the exchange. The commander smiled and walked on, headed for the elevators.

* * *

><p>The War Room was quiet, save for the hum of the console in the center of the room, which now displayed a blueprint of the Crucible. The holo image of the device still looked skeletal, an accurate representation of the progress that had been made in building it.<p>

Victus was scrutinizing the holo and turned slowly toward Shepard as she approached. "Commander."

"Down to business," Shepard said bluntly. "You said one of your ships had gone missing?"

"It... crashed actually," Victus said with a grimace. "I couldn't speak in front of the krogan. Our ship went down on Tuchanka. Now they're pinned by an advanced guard of Reapers scouting the planet."

A cold weight settled in Shepard's gut, and she tried to keep her tone neutral as she asked, "What're your men doing there?"

Victus hung his head. "I'm sorry. That's classified." He paced away a few feet and Shepard wondered if it was a nervous habit or if the distance he put between them was intentional. "It's vital they be rescued. They must complete their mission. It's a matter of... galactic peace."

He turned and paced back. Nervous habit, Shepard assumed. He was silent for a moment, allowing Shepard to give her input. She sighed, collecting her thoughts. "How many men are we talking about here?"

"A platoon," Victus replied.

"All alive?" Shepard added.

Victus said. "There have been casualties, but I don't know specific numbers."

"So what can you tell me?" Shepard said. "What sort of mission is important enough to risk a confrontation with Reaper forces?"

"As I said, it's highly classified," Victus muttered. He turned away from her, toward the console, bracing his hands on it.

"Look," Shepard said, losing her patience, "if you want me to put my ass on the line, I need to know what I'm walking into. I'll go to war for some pretty crazy things, but you have to give me _something_."

"Please understand, I can't..." Victus gave a shaky exhale, contemplating his next words carefully. Then, hurriedly, as though he were admitting some terrible secret, he said, "The commander is Lieutenant Tarquin Victus. He'll be your contact, should you choose to accept the mission."

Shepard's posture loosened slightly, and she repeated, "Victus?"

The primarch whirled around, holding his mandibles tight against his jaw. "My son. I needed someone I could trust completely."

Shepard locked eyes with him, trying to read something deeper in his expression. "Well, that complicates things, doesn't it? Is this mission really vital, or are we just going to rescue junior?"

Victus bit off a harmonic that bubbled in his throat. "I wouldn't ask you to risk your crew if it were only a personal matter."

Shepard pressed her lips into a tight line. Victus hadn't been quite fast enough to silence the harmonic and Shepard had heard the first bit of it-a keening sound that she'd only heard a handful of times before. She remembered Garrus making that same noise when his family's lives were at stake. It was a horrible sound, one that Shepard dreaded hearing because of the way it raised her hackles.

She almost couldn't look at the primarch as she made the decision to trust him. "I'll do what I can."

"Thank you," Victus rumbled.

"I'll have to figure something out, though," Shepard added. "If those men are trapped there, I don't want to waste any time." She crossed her arms. "But, we're already on course for the Citadel. It might be best to round up a few people and take the Blackwatch ship. We could rendezvous with the Normandy later..." She hummed, thinking aloud.

"Whatever it takes," Victus said.

"Right." Shepard signaled her dismissal and headed to the other side of the War Room. She'd need to speak with Wrex, find out the details about his missing men, before any plans could be made.

The krogan had posted up on the outer edge of the War Room, away from Victus and Shepard's human crew. When Shepard reached him, he was shooting Victus a glare. Shepard snapped, "Am I going to have to put you two in different rooms?" Wrex laughed, but didn't answer, and she continued, "You said one of your squads went missing?"

Wrex lowered his voice and moved in closer. "They were scouting out the rachni relay. We've heard rumors of trouble in the area."

"Rachni?" Shepard groaned.

"Thought that might get your attention," Wrex muttered. "I have a favor to ask. It's big."

"Don't tell me they're back?"

"Don't know," Wrex said. "All I know for sure is our scouts went silent as soon as they arrived. I've got Aralakh Company, my best unit, on standby. You give the word and they'll meet you there."

"You think they can hold off until after a run to the Citadel?" Shepard said. "Mordin doesn't have the supplies he needs, so I don't think he can even get started on the cure yet."

"The cure takes priority," Wrex said. "Just don't let this go unchecked too long. If it is the rachni... I don't want to think about what will happen if we have them and the Reapers to deal with."

"All right," Shepard replied. "So much to do, so little time. I'll have to move some men around and figure out my next move. I'll send word as soon as I'm ready to meet with Aralakh Company."

* * *

><p>Shepard called a small, private meeting in Liara's office, bringing only the asari, Garrus, and Broccha into the conversation. Once behind closed doors, Shepard pulled up a small map on Liara's monitors. The map displayed the relays to both the Serpent Nebula and the Krogan DMZ.<p>

"Here's the plan," Shepard said. "We split into groups." She tapped the screen beside the Krogan DMZ. "Garrus and I will take the Blackwatch ship and go deal with the situation on Tuchanka." She pointed to the Serpent Nebula relay. "Liara, I'm leaving you in charge of the Normandy. You'll go to Citadel so Mordin can get whatever supplies he needs. Lieutenant Broccha, if you'll transfer command of the Blackwatch temporarily it will give you a chance to stay on the Citadel for a while."

"I'll inform my second," Broccha said with a nod. "While you're on board, they'll answer to you, Commander."

"Fine by me," Shepard said. "I'll take my own men planetside. Your troops only have to worry about getting us there." She stepped away from the monitors. "Wrex and the primarch will stay aboard the Normandy."

"Probably for the best," Garrus added.

"That's what I thought," Shepard said. "Then, by the time we're done on Tuchanka, if the Normandy hasn't had enough time to make a round trip, we'll return on the Blackwatch vessel. But, if Joker can work his magic, we'll just have him pick us up."

"Sounds like a fun ride," Liara muttered. "You should decide who's going with you to Tuchanka. You shouldn't waste any time leaving."

"Already figured it out," Shepard said. "A small team would be less noticeable, so I'll keep it simple. Me and Garrus, definitely. I'll have Sol tag along, too." She glanced over at Garrus and continued when he gave a nod of approval. "Vega can provide a little extra muscle and Cami's fought the Reapers before, so I'll bring those two, as well. And, I'll have one of Broccha's men shuttle us down."

"Sounds good," Garrus said. "Hopefully it'll be a clean rescue."

"Let's hope," Shepard said. "Everybody know what they're doing?" She received collective sounds of agreement. "Okay, let's do this."

* * *

><p><strong>Please forgive any typos!<strong>


	31. Rescue pt 1

**By the way, Broccha's first name is Casian. His mate is the only one who really uses the name, so it hasn't come up before this.**

* * *

><p>The Blackwatch vessel was much less spacious than the Normandy, and it, of course, had a turian design that incorporated more sharp angles. Shepard took position in the CIC at the center of the ship, feeling the awkward weight of many sets of turian eyes on her. Once Sol, Vega, and Cami had boarded, Shepard gave the order to depart and quickly moved down from her pedestal. She met Garrus at the back of the CIC and he grinned as she approached.<p>

"Feeling okay?" he asked.

"Fine," Shepard said, glancing back at the turian crew. "Now I know how you felt, coming on the Normandy."

Vega came up beside them, toting a case that held his armor and guns. "Don't tell me a couple extra space raptors make you jumpy, Lola."

"_Space raptors_?" Garrus barked. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Raptor," Vega repeated. "Big scary thing with claws and teeth. I thought it was fitting."

"Watch it," Garrus warned with a laugh. "You're outnumbered here."

"Yeah, yeah," Vega muttered, adjusting his grip on the case. "Gonna go make myself at home." He disappeared through a doorway leading to the rear of the ship.

"Space raptors..." Garrus hissed disdainfully. He sent Shepard an even gaze. "And you thought bringing him would be a good idea."

"Never hurts to have a human wrecking ball," Shepard chimed.

"So," Garrus said offhandedly, "what exactly will we be doing on Tuchanka?"

"Sightseeing, I guess," Shepard hummed.

"Really."

"No, really, I have no idea," Shepard deadpanned. She dropped her tone, mimicking Victus' words. "_It's classified._"

"You're joking."

Shepard shook her head. "Afraid not."

"Have I mentioned how much I love going in blind?" Garrus grumbled.

The commander glanced around, gauging whether she was far enough from the Blackwatch soldiers to speak privately. Confident that they were out of earshot, she said, "What do you know about Victus' son?"

"His son?" Garrus countered. "What about him?"

"Just... what sort of person are we talking about here?"

"Never met him," Garrus said, shrugging, "and I haven't heard all that much about him, aside from the few stories Victus let slip on Menae."

"He didn't talk about him much, I guess?" Shepard questioned.

"He's not one to bring his personal business onto the battlefield," Garrus offered, his eyes narrowing. "Why the sudden interest? Is he part of the group we're rescuing?"

"He's the commanding officer."

Garrus flinched slightly, his mandibles twitching. "He has no business commanding anything, that's for sure."

"Why not?"

"He's a kid," Garrus said. "From what I gathered, he's younger than Sol, even. Are you sure you heard that right?"

"That was the only thing he told me," Shepard replied.

Garrus muttered, "That doesn't..." He grumbled in thought, considering the information. "Something's wrong with that."

"We'll see when we get there," Shepard sighed. "No use worrying over the how's and why's until then."

"Right," Garrus agreed ruefully. "Going in blind. Love it."

* * *

><p>The Normandy crew hit the ground running when they arrived at the Citadel. Mordin quickly set out to requisition the supplies he needed and Broccha caught a transport straight to Huerta Memorial.<p>

When Broccha made it to the hospital, he had to force his way through the sea of people in the lobby just to reach the front desk. The receptionist, an asari who was obviously weighed down with stress, put him on hold while she procured his mate's paperwork from a disorganized stack. By the time she finally found the record, someone off to the side was calling Broccha's name.

He glanced over, seeing Tacita standing down the breezeway, waving to catch his attention. He whirled back to the asari anxiously, hoping that her next words would be approval for clearance. The receptionist read over the records, matching the name in the "immediate family" slot to the ID Broccha hurriedly called up on his Omni-tool. She nodded in approval and he rushed to where Tacita was standing.

"Quick trip," Tacita said with a yawn.

"Fast ship," Broccha muttered. "You look tired."

"It's been rough," Tacita returned. "Yulia's exhausted, and she still won't talk about what happened." They reached a room at the end of a corridor. The glass walls looking into the room were blanketed over with blinds, making it difficult to see inside, but Tacita stopped and directed her attention to the door.

Broccha nodded and stepped closer, triggering the door. It slid open, admitting the two into the room. The one bed in the room was pushed up to the window, overlooking the Presidium, and Yulia was curled on her side, her back to the door.

Broccha entered slowly, while Tacita hung back in the hallway. As he neared, he trilled softly to catch his mate's attention, hoping that she was awake and aware. With some difficultly, she stirred, raising up shakily, but she made no move to look at him.

He reached the bed and sat on the edge, his movements cautious. "Yulia... are you..."

He couldn't ask if she was okay when she so obviously wasn't. She had yet to show him her face. Tacita had mentioned damage to her mandible, but for Yulia to be hiding it like that... Broccha was almost afraid to see the extent of the injury.

Yulia gulped, causing her mandibles to flick, and a pained sound vibrated in her throat. To avoid speaking, and in the process moving her mandible, she hummed,_ I've been better._

The phrase came out strangely, but Broccha said nothing about it. He reached out, lightly touching her shoulder. She flinched under the touch. He let out a whine and rubbed her arm, softly saying, "Yu, come here. Let me see."

"It lookth awful," she whispered, a lisp weighing down her S sounds.

He shivered at the aching whine that followed her words. "Don't talk. Don't hurt yourself." He glanced back at Tacita. "Is she not on pain medication?"

_Don't want it_, Yulia rumbled. _Don't want to sleep._

Broccha grumbled, _Nonsense._ "I'm here now. You can rest." He sent a defiant look at his commanding officer. "Could you find a nurse?"

Tacita nodded and disappeared into the hallway, leaving the two alone.

"I don't want to thleep," Yulia insisted with a twinge. Broccha leaned around, trying to get get a glimpse of her face, but she ducked her injured side away from his view.

"You don't have to put up a front," Broccha murmured, placing on hand on her back and gripping her arm with the other. He gently tugged on her arm, urging her to roll toward him. She resisted for a moment, but finally gave in and shifted in his grip. He braced an arm around her shaky frame, holding her up.

With a whimper, she rotated her head, lifting her chin so Broccha could see the damage. There were bandages circling her entire neck, and they were extra thick on the groove where her jugular ran. The dressing continued up to her jaw and around the stump that used to be a mandible. Nearly half of it was gone and it twitched against her face in obvious pain.

Broccha's own mandibles drooped in sympathy and he pulled her into his chest. She pressed the uninjured side of her face into his collar, whispering his name with a pitiful, lisped whine. "Cathian, it'th bad."

"Don't talk," he insisted. "It's fine." He wrapped his arms around her, trying to avoid grabbing her chest. Tacita had said she was injured there, too. "It's fine."

"Don't want you to thee me like thith," she wailed.

"Yulia, really, stop talking," he pleaded, feeling like a knife was being turned in his chest with every additional word she forced out.

"But I look-"

He hugged her tighter, burrowing his brow against the top of her head. "Spirits, damn it, Yu, I don't care what you look like, as long as you're alive." He nuzzled down to her brow, then to her cheekplate. "This will all heal, so don't worry about it."

She relaxed, drooping into his shoulder. "Mithed you."

* * *

><p>Once Yulia received a dose of pain medication, she began to relax, her eyelids and mandibles drooping sleepily. When the her injured mandible no longer screamed out every time it moved, she attempted to talk more, hindered only by a dull throb of pain that remained and the hazy effect the drugs had on her mind.<p>

Her lisp was still present, since her words were unable to flow around her mandibles properly. "It wath horrible. Thought I wath gonna die out there."

"You should've caught a transport off planet," Broccha hummed.

"I tried," Yulia argued weakly. "There were tho many people trying to get away, and then thoth thingth attacked."

"The Reapers broke into the evacuation center, then?" Tacita asked.

"Yeth," Yulia affirmed. "People were yelling and I tried to hide, but thoth thingth have a way of finding you." She motioned to her neck and face. "One of the turian thingth dragged me out and thliced right into me. I would've died, but thomeone pulled it off." Her eyes fluttered sleepily. "I pathed out. When I woke up, I was here, with her." She pointed to Tacita.

"You're lucky to be alive," Tacita murmured.

Broccha gripped his mate's hand in his, bringing it up to nuzzle her knuckles. "I'm glad you're okay."

"Relatively," Yulia corrected lightly, her eyes getting heavier. "Could be worth... I gueth."

"Could be a lot worse," Broccha said. "Like she said, you're lucky to be alive. Hell, you're lucky to be off Palaven, period."

Yulia was quiet for a moment, drifting in and out of sleep. She clicked defiantly, fighting to stay awake, and said, "Have you..."

"What?" Broccha asked.

"...you... have you heard..." She shook her head slowly. "The kidth... have you..."

Broccha sighed in recognition. She was asking about their children. "I haven't heard from any of them recently. Melia managed to get a connection through about a week ago, but I haven't talked to her since then. Haven't heard from the boys at all."

Yulia's squeezed her eyes shut, whining. Broccha cupped her uninjured mandible, stroking it with his thumb. He comforted, "We'll find them. They're tough, Yu. They're out there somewhere, holding on."

"Hope... you're right," Yulia wailed softly, her eyes flickering.

"It'll be okay," Broccha purred. "Get some sleep."

She nodded slightly, drifting off. When her breath deepened, Broccha glanced up at Tacita and said, "I can stay with her now. If you're wanting to be there when Garrus and Sol get back, you should go to the Normandy now. They'll be leaving again as soon as the doctor gets the supplies he needed."

"Right," Tacita said, rising up from her chair. "I'm sure Aetius will come along, but Venari will be here if you need anything."

"Yeah," Broccha mumbled. He held tight to Yulia's hand, squeezing her fingers. "Be careful, ma'am. I've got a bad feeling about what they'll find on Tuchanka."

"I always have a bad feeling about Tuchanka," Tacita hummed back. "Broken down shadow of a planet, that one."

"Hopefully that's all it is," Broccha said. "A false alarm."

"Let's hope. Take care, Broccha," Tacita said as she headed for the door.

"See you soon."

* * *

><p>Tuchanka hadn't changed all that much since the last time Shepard had set foot there. The only real indication that Reapers had begun taking the planet was that the wasteland of broken buildings was ablaze.<p>

As the shuttle whizzed through the rubble, the turian at the wheel muttered, "We're coming up on the crash site now, Commander."

Shepard stepped forward and peered outside. Pieces of the mangled ship jutted out in odd angles and flames engulfed the entire frame, charring away all identifying logos on the side of the ship. Shepard hissed, "This is a nightmare." She directed her attention to the pilot. "Try to raise Lieutenant Victus."

"Yes, ma'am," the pilot replied, entering codes into the comm system.

From the back of the shuttle, Solana grumbled, "Still can't believe he'd send his own kid to this rock."

Garrus stood and strutted to the front of the shuttle. He surveyed the crash site, tsking in awe at the sight. He muttered, "For a turian commander, what happened here is..." Shepard glanced back at him. "...let's just say the turian code is not forgiving. And that it's his son is bad for the Primarch." His tone darkened. "Promoting family without merit can bite you in the ass."

"He should've known better," Sol spat. "This is completely unacceptable."

The pilot said, "I've sent a signal out to the Lieutenant."

"Good," Shepard said. "Set us down."

"Commander, I'll have to touch down pretty far back from the main crash site."

"If that's the best you can do, fine," Shepard replied. "Are there Reapers in the area?"

"Reaper scouts, yes," the pilot said, "but they seem unaware of our presence. You might be able to come up behind them unnoticed."

"Works for me." She turned to her squad and adopted her commander voice. "Alright, people, let's keep this simple. If you find survivors, stabilize then move on. We don't want to waste any time." The shuttle door opened and Shepard waved toward it. "Everybody out."

She vaulted out, Garrus close behind her. Sol, Vega, and Cami quickly followed, guns drawn. Shepard did a quick check of her Omni-tool, ensuring that everyone's comms were connected. "Stay tight and send a signal if you get separated." She connected with the shuttle pilot, barking, "This is Shepard. Have you raised Lieutenant Victus yet?"

The turian replied, [Yes, but the connection's bad.]

"Patch me in," she ordered. The signal came through, connecting to Shepard's comm as well as those of her squad. She glanced around, looking for confirmation from her team. When they nodded, she spoke. "This is Commander Shepard, Alliance Navy. Do you read?" She received static at first, so she repeated, "Lieutenant, do you copy?"

[...mmander... do you...] Halfway into his sentence, the connection improved slightly, enough that his words were only masked by a slight veil of static. [Can you hear me?]

"Yes, I can hear you," Shepard said.

He sighed in relieve and gave a quick introduction. [This is Lieutenant Tarquin Victus of the Ninth Platoon. We're pinned by Reaper Harvesters and taking heavy casualties. There are pockets of my men scattered along the crash trajectory.]

"Lieutenant," Shepard said, "I need you to fire a flare so I can find your position." She scanned the area, and moments later a burst of fire sizzled up into the sky. "Got it."

[Things get worse by the minute. My men are dying!]

"We're on our way. Just hold on." Shepard disconnected and turned to her squad. "Let's move." She unconsciously found herself looking to Garrus, to take in his silent affirmation and support, but found a look of horror plastered on his face. Shepard flinched. Her mate was never uncertain going into battle... "Garrus?"

"Ninth?" he said suddenly. "Did he say...?"

Shepard was hit with realization and glanced over to Solana. She felt cold as she registered the expression on the turian woman's face, a look of pure shock that weighed down her mandibles. Seconds later, Sol's mandibles jolted up and her eyes widened with fury.

"Ninth..." she gasped. "My... these are my..." She clenched her pistol so tightly the metal creaked and let out a shrill, angry cry. "That _son of a bitch_!"

Sol rushed forward a few paces only to have her brother haul her back by the arm. Cami quickly moved to her other side to provide assistance if needed. Sol screeched and shoved Garrus, trying to shake his grip.

"Calm down," he hissed, ducking back as she made a swipe at his face.

"_Do not_ tell me to calm down!" Sol yelled. "Those are _my men_ dying out there!"

"And breaking formation will only land you a grave beside them!" Garrus snarled back, shaking her to snap her back to her senses._ Don't be stupid_. "We'll do the best we can, but you have to keep it together."

Sol let her free hand fall limp, her browplates and mandibles twitching as her emotions shifted from rage to anguish. "Those men... Garrus, we _grew up_ with them and now they're..."

Shepard stepped closer, raising a hand to place on Sol's shoulder then deciding it best not to touch her. "Sol, I'm sorry," she said. "If I'd known who we were coming for..."

"Don't say you wouldn't have brought me," Sol pleaded, her mandibles pressing to her teeth. She dragged her arm away from Garrus, steadying the hold on her pistol. She shot Shepard a determined look and said, "Lead the way. We'll save as many as we can."

Shepard nodded and spun around, dashing in the direction of the flare.

* * *

><p>They continued on in silence that was eventually broken by speculation about what had brought the Ninth Platoon there in the first place.<p>

"A secret turian mission on Tuchanka is especially odd," Garrus pointed out. "Thoughts?"

"You're the turian," Vega called back. "You tell us."

"I got nothing, Lieutenant."

To that, Sol snapped, "Better have had a damn good reason to send them here. Victus..." She growled out subvocal profanities.

"It makes even less sense for him to send his son," Cami pondered. "I saw the kid once at base on Palaven. He's scrawny. Tall, but barely even filled out yet. I can't understand why the primarch would send him to lead a high-ranking group like the Ninth."

"Probably thought the mission would be quick, whatever it was," Garrus offered. "The Reapers only recently started scouting the planet. Victus probably thought they'd be able to drop in unnoticed."

"I'm more worried about how galactic peace plays in to this," Shepard shouted over the sound of gunfire in the distance. "We're trying to make peace with the krogan, but whatever we find here has the potential to ruin it."

"Bad news all around," Vega grumbled. He looked ahead, ducking down when he spotted a cluster of husks. "Lola, up ahead."

Shepard waved everyone into cover before dropping behind a pile of rubble beside Garrus. He muttered, "Take them out quick. We don't want them to call for backup."

Shepard nodded, easing up to get a better view of them. "Just some husks and only a few of them." She stood quietly. "I'll run ahead. Cover me."

Garrus didn't have a chance to respond before she flared her biotics and charged into the group of husks. She instantly threw out a pulsing nova blast that ripped through the synthetic bodies. As the husks hit the ground, she took stance with her Carniflex, scanning the area for more enemies. When none appeared, she called the squad forward.

Garrus vaulted over his cover, grumbling, "Hate when she does that..."

* * *

><p>Solana held together surprisingly well when they ran across a downed escape pod and the bodies of several turian soldiers. The men were littered around the pod, some trapped under it and some laid out beside it, their bodies mangled.<p>

"Escape pod," Garrus said solemnly. "Our first casualties."

Vega examined one of the soldiers laying away from the pod and pulled a frown. "Survived the crash just in time for a Harvester to take 'em out."

Shepard stood by Sol, closely gauging her reaction. "Died in the explosion?"

Vega shrugged. "Or dragged out and chewed on by husks."

Cami gave an indignant click and elbowed the human square in the chest plate. She barked, "Watch your fucking mouth."

Vega flinched and muttered, "Sorry, I wasn't..."

Sol didn't budge at the words, though, making Shepard wonder if she'd even heard them. She stooped down beside one of the men whose lower half was crushed under the pod and traced his colony mark with her thumb. She shook her head, as though trying to rattle the image of the fallen soldiers out of her mind, and stood again.

Sol took a shaky breath and said, "See if their weapons are intact. Salvage what you can."

"Yeah," Shepard said, kneeling beside her and searching for useable equipment. While she yanked an M-9 Tempest from the wreckage, Garrus came up behind Sol and laid a hand on her back.

"Not too late to go back to the shuttle," he whispered.

"No," she whined. "No, I need to see everyone. Once this is all over, their families will want to know what happened." _Need to see bodies. Closure._

* * *

><p>The next pod they found provided a glimmer of hope. It was surrounded by Reapers scouts, but there were soldiers behind a makeshift barricade, holding the Reapers off. Shepard glanced around cover, and called back quietly, "Okay, I have visual on the enemy. There's and escape pod just beyond. Looks like the men are in tough."<p>

"But alive?" Sol asked, trying to hold down the nervous relief in her voice.

Shepard smirked as one of the trapped soldiers took out a Cannibal with a beautifully aimed headshot. "Yeah, still kicking."

"They haven't spotted us," Cami pointed out.

"Surprise on our side for once," Garrus said wryly. "I like it."

"Exactly," Shepard said confidently. She gave Sol a knowing look and lit up her palms with biotics. "I'll hold them up and you knock them down?"

"Gladly," Sol snarled, throwing up her tactical cloak and zipping forward in a shimmering blur.

The first confrontation with the scouts was nearly easy for Shepard's squad. While the commander yanked the enemies up with biotics, Sol and Cami bolted forward and executed them with deadly precision. Vega hung back a few paces from Shepard and gunned down the Reapers as they flooded onto the field. Garrus, of course, fell back to a hidden position and took out any clever enemies that tried to skirt around the field out of sight.

Meanwhile, the trapped turian soldiers where providing fire from their side, taking out stragglers. They would occasionally call out, desperately hoping that Shepard's squad would make it to them. Their shouting subsided, though, when Sol reached the opposite side of the field and bounded over the barricade, dropping her cloak in the process.

The soldiers ducked down with her as bullets whizzed over their heads. One man with green markings found his tongue first and sputtered, "Lieutenant?"

She gave a toothy grin and popped out of cover, furling out her Omni-blade and stabbing it into a Cannibal's skull as it tried to breach the barricade. When the creature fell, she dropped back and remarked, "Miss me?"

Another soldier crawled up beside the first, his mouth agape. Slick blue blood ran from his left eye, which had been badly damaged, possibly even punctured, and covered half of his cream-colored colony tattoo. He stammered, "Solana, is that really you?"

"Yeah, now the question is," Sol quipped, "why wasn't I invited to this party?"

"We were under lockdown," the first man answered. "We tried reaching you, but couldn't get through once the Reapers hit. Then the new Primarch was named and he put that dumbass rookie in charge-"

"We'll deal with it later," Sol cut. "Right now, just focus on staying alive and-fuck's sake, Hailus, keep your head down!" She grabbed the soldier with the injured eye by the crest and shoved him toward the ground. "You wanna lose the other eye?"

"Rather not," he laughed.

"Spirits, just let us cover you," Sol ordered. "You're bleeding like a stuck varren." She blinked up, gasping as a Harvester landed in front of them and trained it's guns on them. "Oh, crap." She boosted her shields and shouted into her comm, "A little help here!"

[On it,] Garrus and Shepard called back simultaneously. A rain of bullets from the whole squad poured on the giant creature while a ring of biotics snapped around its guns, effectively crushing them.

Once the Harvester was down, Shepard's squad moved forward. The two battered turians, who seemed to be the only survivors from the pod, gave shaky hums of relief as Shepard gave them rendezvous coordinates for the shuttle.

"Will you be okay?" Sol asked as she applied a glob of Medi-gel to the second soldier's eye.

"Yes, _Mom,"_ he said snidely.

"We'll be fine," the green-marked turian replied. "Go on ahead. There's another pod close by. I think Veria was on it."

"Right," Sol said, turning to Shepard. "Waiting on you."

"Let's move," Shepard ordered. She took a final look at the injured soldiers as they limped away, and quirked a brow as she noticed the simple colony marks on the one-eyed man. She hesitantly nudged Garrus. "That one's tattoo... It's the same as-"

"Broccha's," Garrus confirmed. "That's his youngest son, Hailus."

Shepard led the squad to the next crash site, probing, "Any more of his kids we need to watch out for?"

"No, he's the only one in this platoon," Sol said, jumping into the conversation. She exhaled loudly as she marched. "I'm glad he made it out. I was worried."

"I hope there are more survivors up ahead," Shepard murmured.

"One way to find out," Sol called back, rushing forward with renewed vigor.

* * *

><p>Between pod crash sites, the squad exchanged more fragments of conversation, trying to drown out the rat-tatting of gunshots and the silence when the fire ceased. Vega dropped his guard at one point, tapping at his ear and grumbling something about his translator.<p>

"Damn thing's busted," he muttered. "Gotta be. Or maybe there's some kind of interference."

Shepard rubbed the back of her ear, prodding at her own subdermal translator implant. She simultaneously lifted her Omni-tool and checked the wireless connection between the main system and the implant. "I'm getting a weird static," Shepard said. "Doesn't look like interference, though. All connections are clear."

The turians of the squad exchanged odd looks, nothing that conveyed a particular emotion but the expressions were similar enough to suggest that they all knew something that Shepard and Vega didn't. Cami cleared her throat and said, "Those are vocalizations."

"What?" Shepard said. "Like subharmonics?" She pointed at them. "Is it you doing it?"

"No," Garrus said. "They're longer range sounds. Distress calls."

Shepard felt a chill run through her. "How far away?"

"All the way to the main crash site, probably," Garrus muttered. "Those sounds carry pretty far over lower frequencies."

"You've been hearing that this whole way?"

"Nearly," Sol said. She paused and pointed ahead. "Take cover. Small cell of Reapers by the pod up there."

* * *

><p>Much to everyone's relief, even more soldiers survived from that pod, including a tall, red-plated female who seemed ecstatic to see Solana. The two females began speaking (Sol addressed her as "Veria"), and they quickly dropped into a colloquial dialects that didn't translate very well. Veria's colony paint was white but had a similar design to that of Garrus and Sol's, so Shepard assumed they were from neighboring colonies.<p>

The group from the pod quickly darted off toward the shuttle coordinates and Shepard's squad pressed on, moving closer to the main crash site. The nearer they drew, the worse the surroundings looked. Nearly everything was engulfed in flame and collapsed buildings made it difficult to maneuver. Several times, the squad had to drop into concrete tunnel systems just to move from point A to point B.

As they plummeted into the darkness of a tunnel, Cami barked, "How the fuck do you crash a full-sized military vessel into a place like this anyway?" She shoved a metal beam out of the way as she spoke. "I mean, look around. There's bits of ship and escape pods everywhere. He didn't just descend and crash."

"It's like they flew between the buildings for a while before the crash," Sol said.

"Exactly," Cami chirped. "If he doesn't even know how to keep a ship in the air, why was he put in command? For that matter, why'd he accept the position? He had to know he'd be in over his head."

"Being the son of Adrien Victus is a lot to live up to," Garrus said. "He was probably just trying to honor his name." He turned to Shepard and Vega and explained. "It's a big military name on Palaven. War's expected to run in the Victus blood."

"Doesn't always work that way," Vega scoffed. "You gotta make your own name."

"Believe me, I know that," Garrus defended, "but our culture tends to put a stigma on going against your family's wishes. It takes a certain kind of person to break away from that."

Shepard couldn't help but smile and say, "And, of course, you wouldn't know anything about defying your family."

"Of course not," Garrus said with a laugh. "I'm the model son." To that, Sol shook her head, the slightest smile teasing the edges of her mandibles.

* * *

><p>Along the final stretch to the crash site, the Lieutenant connected with Shepard again, explaining worriedly that things were getting worse where he was and asking when they would arrive. They picked up the pace after that, only stopping briefly to salvage ammunition from a pair of fallen soldiers.<p>

Beside their bodies, a black box was playing back a recording that had apparently occurred moments before the crash.

[Marnek, how's our velocity?]

[Deceleration online. We'll survive.]

[Victus is going to pay for this.]

[Court martial or hanging?]

The recording looped back to the beginning and the squad left it playing endlessly behind them. Garrus shuddered as the last statements of the recording echoed in the tunnel, and said, "I don't know how the kid's going to live this down. He may have been handed the position without justification..." He gestured to Cami. "...but like she said before, he never should have accepted, social stigma be damned."

Shepard frowned. "We can worry about it after we're done here."

A wild screech erupted above as a Harvester bobbled overhead. Shepard's squad pressed close to cover, heading for a ladder at the end of the field that would take them to the main crash zone. As they ascended up the ladder and onto a platform, the Lieutenant connected again.

[Commander, come in.]

"Shepard here."

[Just saw Harvesters drop a lot of enemies in your path.]

As he said it, multiple scouts stood at the edge of Shepard's field of vision, their bodies still smoking from the flaming drop-off.

"Yeah, I can see that," Shepard muttered, readying her gun. She glanced to her sides, saw that her teammates were in tight formation, and gave the order to attack. In a flurry of biotics and bullets, the squad forced their way through, pushing into the crash site in a blaze of glory.

* * *

><p><strong>Please excuse typos! Next time, we'll run through the Tuchanka bomb mission!<strong>


	32. Rescue pt 2

Tarquin Victus was examining one of his men when Shepard's squad neared the crash site. He gave a sad sigh, rolling the man over to ease his breathing. The soldier was stretched out in a pool of blood that had come from a large gash in his side. A slick coat of Medi-gel was slathered on the wound, but the amount of blood on the ground didn't bode well for the man. Shepard grimaced as she walked into range, holding her hand up to Sol, hoping that the former-commander wouldn't rush ahead in anger.

"Lieutenant Victus?" Shepard called.

He blinked over at her, then stood to his full, lanky height. "Commander Shepard..." He walked towards her, staring down at her from the concrete platform he and several others were standing on. He gave a grim smile and Shepard could see a definite resemblance between him and his father. "My men and I are in your debt."

As he dropped down from the platform, landing with ease, Sol growled behind Shepard, hissing, "_His men_, my ass."

"Sol," Garrus warned, "save it for the ride home."

Tarquin approached them, continuing, "Thank you for saving so many."

Two men leaped down behind him, stalking up to the squad. One of the soldiers gave a shocked trill when he saw Sol but said nothing, and the other didn't seem to notice. Shepard wondered if he had joined the platoon after Sol had stepped down.

Shepard asked, "What happened here?"

The man that had recognized Sol rushed forward and wrenched the young Lieutenant down by his cowl, shouting, "He screwed up!"

Tarquin tried to shake him off, eyes wide and exhausted. "Stand down, soldier!"

"These men are dead because of him!" the soldier continued. Shepard briefly wondered who he was telling it to, her or Solana. Either way, Sol most definitely wasn't happy to hear it.

"I said _stand down_," Tarquin hissed, giving the best glare he could muster. The expression looked odd on his face, though, as if he was unaccustomed to using intimidation tactics. It certainly didn't convince the soldier to release him.

Shepard shot forward, prying the two apart with a snarl. "We just saved all your asses, so everyone just calm down!"

The soldier looked back to Sol, making it pretty obvious who he was going to listen to. Luckily, Sol took the high road and motioned for him to fall back with the other disgruntled soldiers. He backed away, somewhat reluctantly, and Shepard returned to her inquiry. "Let's try this again. Lieutenent, what's going on here?"

"I made a bad call," he admitted, forcing himself to keep his head up. "This is all on me." His voice quivered momentarily as he continued, "I chose caution and clever tactics over a head-on attack, and my men paid the price."

"You mean the crash?" Shepard pressed.

"Yes," he answered. "We could see on holo that Reaper forces were blocking our intended path. Staying on course guaranteed heavy casualties." He paced nervously in front of Shepard, a habit he had likely picked up from his father. "So, I chose a safer route, skirting the enemy, and that took us low and through these ruins. When we encountered resistance, there was no room to maneuver." He glanced over to the crashed ship. "Suddenly, we were in a fight for our lives. A lot of my men lost that fight."

Shepard started to speak, but Sol whisked by her and toward the men resting in the background. As she passed, she muttered, "So much for avoiding casualties..." but she made no hostile moves toward Tarquin, so Shepard let her move on.

Tarquin quirked a browplate at her, his subvocals calling out his confusion before he could stop them. _Who are you?_

Sol whirled around angrily and snapped, "Solana Vakarian. I'll be very insulted if you haven't heard the name."

"Oh," Tarquin said. "No, I know it."

Sol turned back to her former subordinates with a grunt and started checking them all for injuries. Shepard left her to it, catching Tarquin's attention again. "Owning your mistake takes guts, but we have bigger things to worry about."

"Of course... It's just fresh right now," he mumbled, hanging his head in shame. "Our mission's still a failure. When we've stabilized the injured, we'll head back to the fleet."

"You're abandoning your mission?" Shepard sputtered. By the way Sol flinched, she certainly felt the same shock at the audacity of the statement.

"We're down over thirty men," Tarquin argued. "It'd be suicide."

"Truth time," Shepard growled. "What _exactly _did you come here to do?"

"There's a bomb on the planet," he said bluntly. "We were sent to diffuse it."

"_A bomb?_" Shepard gasped. "How big?"

"Enormous. And, Cerberus has it."

"Cerberus is lurking around, too?" Vega muttered from behind Shepard. "Getting sick of this shit."

Shepard's brows knitted together angrily and she took the harshest, most scolding tone she could. "Lieutenant, if Cerberus has that bomb, you have to finish your mission."

"Haven't these men sacrificed enough?" Tarquin hissed.

"Look," Shepard snapped, "I know this kind of sacrifice is the hardest to ask for, but your men signed on for it, and so did you."

"My men have lost hope, Commander," Tarquin pleaded. "Even if I wanted to finish the mission, they don't."

Shepard returned, "It's your job to make them want to!"

"How?" Tarquin snapped back.

Shepard answered, "Do your men understand how important this mission is? Their sacrifice will help ensure an alliance between two species that have been at war for centuries, two species that have to unite for us to stand a chance against the Reapers." She jabbed a pointed finger at him. "Blood has already been spilled here, and it will be meaningless if you don't carry on. But, if you succeed, you'll be remembered as heroes. Doesn't that mean anything?"

Tarquin's breath was shaky, but he nodded and turned to the broken platoon. He evened his voice and said, "Men, I own what happened here today, but we have to carry on!"

The most vocal of the soldiers called back, "No, we don't. Who cares about a few dead krogan?"

Sol reprimanded the soldier with a sharp click and shouted, "The _krogan _are set to mobilize and take back Palaven the second we make peace with them. If we don't get their help, we won't have a home to go back to. You want that, Sergeant?"

He flinched back, the wind ripped from his sails. "N-no, ma'am..."

Sol returned her attention to Shepard, shooting her a frustrated look. "Shepard, permission to speak with the Lieutenant? I'll tone it down, I swear."

Shepard deliberated for a moment, then decided to trust her. "Granted. These are your men. Get them back on track."

"Yes, ma'am," Sol said quickly, her expression brightening. She quickly whirled are Tarquin, her face more determined than angry. "Look, kid, these men aren't going to listen to you because they're just as confused as I am as to _why_you were given command in the first place."

Tarquin interrupted, "Several of my father's men betrayed him shortly before he was posted on Menae. They thought giving in to the Reapers was a better option and gave away his position on Palaven when it was hit." His subvocals twisted angrily. "The fallout made him question who he could actually count on. When he learned about the bomb, he tried contacting several people, friends and family who were combat-ready, because he knew we could could be trusted. I was the only one he could reach."

Sol gave an affirmative click, accepting the explanation, but argued, "Are you even qualified to lead this platoon?"

Tarquin nodded sharply. "I believe I am the same rank that you were when you gained command of the platoon... ma'am."

"Then, you need to pull your shit together and prove you weren't promoted unjustly," Sol ordered. "Lieutenant, your failure here will destroy any reputation you have earned _up until now_, but you will be able to redeem yourself. But, if you fail now, the backlash your _father_ will receive for promoting you will be _irreparable_."

Tarquin flinched back at that, as though he'd been struck. "No, this is all on me!"

"No, it isn't," Sol returned. "You may be the commanding officer, but the blood of the men who fell here is on your father's hands. Palaven doesn't need a leader who makes such glaring errors in judgement, and, if you fail, I can almost _guarantee_that your father will be deemed unfit to serve and stripped of his rank."

"That wouldn't happen!"

"It would!" Sol yelled. "You know anything about the history of this platoon, Lieutenant?" She gestured back to the soldiers. "I was put in command of them almost immediately after I finished basic. My _mother_was the one who submitted my name, and, had I been unfit to lead, it would've fallen on her." She swung her arm back, pointing a talon at Tarquin. "You've been given the chance to prove yourself, and it isn't too late."

He lowered his voice, uncertainty lacing his words. "And if they won't listen?"

"_Make them listen_," she ordered. "Appeal to their honor, shoot them if they argue-I don't care _how_ you do it, just _do it_."

Tarquin reeled back at her second suggestion, unable to tell if she were being serious, but he strode over to the injured soldiers, clearing his voice. "Men, you've heard everything they've said. You know how important this is, not just for our people but for the galaxy as a whole. If we fail, Palaven will fall, then the other homeworlds, then everything else." He shook his head. "I'm not going to ask that you follow me. I'm asking that you finish this mission because you know it has to be done. We fight and win or we die trying."

The hum of engines erupted overhead as shuttles circled and prepared for landing. Tarquin looked up at them, his eyes squinting to block the stirred up dust. "Shuttles are here. You all have a choice to make. Run away or take out that bomb. I, for one, know where I'll be going." He leveled a stern look at the men, a silent question of, _Who's with me?_

The soldiers stood, their armor creaking and glistening with blood, and many of them drew their weapons. Tarquin smirked, looking more relieved than he had since Shepard's squad arrived, and he barked, "All right, then. Move out!"

The shuttles touched down and the Platoon quietly filed into them, some limping and some carrying their injured comrades. Sol smacked a hand on Tarquin's shoulder as he watched the men board, and she said, "You may just turn this around."

He blinked down at her, giving her a nervous smile. "Thank you. That's-"

His words cut off as she reeled back and slugged him straight in the mandible. He recoiled, clutching his face, and shot her her a wide-eyed look. She laughed and fell in line beside Shepard, flicking her wrist to shake off the shockwave of pain. She chirped, _Just maybe. _and said, "Better move, kid. No time to waste."

He gave a shaky salute. "Yes, ma'am. You... you'll all be coming with us, won't you? We're a shell of what we once were. We could really use the help."

"Send us the Navpoint," Shepard said. "We'll rendezvous there."

"Of course." Tarquin sent her the coordinates, then turned back to Sol. "Lieutenant Vakarian... really, thank you for..."

_Shut up_, she trilled flippantly. "I told you to get moving." He nodded and trotted off to the shuttle. She called after him, "You better jump out with your guns blazing!"

* * *

><p>The most heavily injured soldiers were carried back to the ship and the Ninth Platoon and Shepard's squad took a separate shuttles to the bomb site. In transit, Sol collapsed onto a bench beside her brother, the stern wall she'd put up crumbling.<p>

"This is a mess," she muttered. "I thought the primarch was just being careless, but it's not that simple."

"Never is," Garrus said. "He never said anything about his men turning on him."

"To me either," Cami added. "I mean, I'd heard that he had a rough time getting off of Palaven, but I never knew..."

Shepard cleared her throat and said, "Sol, you handled that really well, given the circumstances."

"Didn't think I had it in me to keep my cool, huh?" she said with a wry laugh.

"Well, you did punch him," Shepard joked.

Sol scoffed, "Just toughening up his plates." She sighed, leanning back against the wall. "I can't be too hard on him. I wouldn't have risked a head-on clash with the Reapers, either. There's every chance I would've gotten them in the same mess." She shrugged. "He just didn't know how to keep the men under control, and that's not really his fault."

"You're surprisingly calm," Garrus muttered.

"I'm in battle mode," Sol said. "We've got to get this done. I'll worry about greiving and being angry later. Anyway, like I said, I can't take it out on the kid. He did the best he could in terrible circumstances. His father, though... he could've found someone more experienced." She nudged Garrus. "He could've sent you."

"Funny," Garrus grumbled.

Their attention was redirected when the comm speakers crackled to life and a holo of Tarquin appeared on the display. [This is Lieutenant Victus with the Ninth Platoon. Commander Shepard, do you copy?]

"We hear you, Ninth Platoon," Shepard replied, stepping up to the comm system.

[We're approaching the bomb site, Commander.] The holo feed jumped and Tarquin steadied himself as he was physically jostled around. [Getting bounced around pretty bad.]

"This is as close as we get, Lieutenant. Look for somewhere to set down and we'll meet on foot."

[Copy that.] He turned, giving a quick order to his pilot.

"Talk to me about this Cerberus bomb," Shepard said. "I want to know everything you know."

He shook his head. [It's not Cerberus, Commander.] He hesitated on the next bit. [It's turian.]

Shepard's eyes narrowed and she barked, "Whaddya mean _turian_?"

[It was planted centuries ago, after the Krogan Rebellions. The bomb was a safeguard against another galactic war.]

Garrus was suddenly behind Shepard, saying, "Brutal, but it makes a cerain kind of sense. Put the krogan down hard if they tried anything."

"Not the best way to make friends and earn trust, though," Shepard snapped. "And speaking of, why am I not finding out any of this until crunch time? Lieutenant, if you have any other important information, spill it now. I don't like surprises."

[That's all, Commander,] Tarquin said, his voice lowering with guilt.

"If you're sure," Shepard said. "So, where is the bomb?"

[Those buildings ahead. Cerberus brought equipment to dig it up.]

"Stir up the air much more and the krogan will know something's up."

[Then we have even less time to stop this,] Tarquin said. [The Ninth Platoon will cover your flank.]

"Copy that, Lieutenant," Shepard agreed. "Stay sharp."

* * *

><p>The ensuing firefight and trip to the bomb was made particularly difficult thanks to Cerberus' seemingly endless supply of grenades. Immediately after one detonated, Shepard would have to dive into cover to avoid the blast of a second. The stretch to the bomb was grueling, though the distance itself wasn't very far, and the squad had to stop frequently while their shields recharged.<p>

When they finally made their way through the maze of rubble, they came across a clearing where the bomb had been unearthed and left hanging over the giant crater it had come from. As they approached, Tarquin came over the comms again. [I'm at the control panel, Commander.]

Shepard spotted him standing on a platform, stationed at a console. Two soldiers were guarding him. [Cerberus set up a firewall around the trigger mechanism to slow us down. I'll create a bypass and take out to trigger.]

Shepard motioned for the squad to hang back as she joined Tarquin on the platform. "No trigger, no explosion." She looked over Tarquin's shoulder at the console, scanning the readings. "Are you sure you can disarm it?"

"Yes," he replied. "It's old tech. I know what to do. Just buy me a few minutes."

"We'll cover you, Lieutenant, but make it quick."

"Understood." He set to work programming a bypass. "Starting bypass. And, Commander... thank you for making sure I get this chance."

"Just make it right," Shepard said. She backed away, ready to jump from the platform and find a good vantage point. As she turned, one of the soldiers guarding Tarquin jolted and a burst of blue spurted from a gunshot wound to his neck. He fell with a heavy thud, dead, and Shepard looked around the field wildly, searching for his assasin.

She spotted a Cerberus agent with a sniper rifle just as he took a shot at the second turian guard, the one that had spoken up earlier at the crash site. The bullet skimmed across the turian's temple and sliced clean through his armor and cowl. He dropped, howling in pain, and ducked into cover. He had at least survived.

Shepard wondered how the sniper had missed, until she saw a spray of red shoot from under his helmet. Behind him, Cami stood with a blood soaked blade. She ducked out of sight soon after and reappeared behind an overturned pillar, where Solana was taking cover.

A new flood of Cerberus troops charged into the area, and Shepard shouted back to Tarquin, "Bolster your shields and focus on the bomb! We'll take care of Cerberus." She didn't stick around to hear his response, vaulting off the platform and taking aim at enemies as they rounded the corner. To her team, she shouted, "Nobody gets past us, clear?"

Her squadmates agreed in unison, spreading out on the field to cover more area. With five sets of eyes on the lookout for enemies, they made an effective barricade. Even though Cerberus dropped in soldiers by the shuttleload, they didn't have much success in getting close to the bomb.

"Too easy!" Vega cheered, taking pop shots at Centurions as they leaped from the shuttles. They went limp midair, crashing into the ground in boneless heaps.

Shepard was inclined to agree, until an Atlas mech dropped directly in front of her. She rolled into cover, narrowly missing a hit as the mech pivoted, arms out. From across the field, Tarquin yelled something about getting through the bypass, but Shepard was preoccupied.

On the platform, Tarquin reeled back from the panel, cursing as a countdown flashed in front of him. "Spirits! Cerberus hacked the trigger mechanism! It's set to detonate!"

Solana climbed up onto the platform, providing cover fire. She screeched, "Disarm it!"

"No time!" Tarquin returned. "I have to separate the trigger from the bomb, now!" He gave the console a frustrated kick and circled around the platform, searching for a way to climb the crane that held the bomb.

"Manual separation?" Sol blurted. "Are you crazy? You'll-"

She caught sight of the Atlas mech on the field as it trained it's guns on Shepard. The others had been busy with their own targets and hadn't noticed the mech's arrival. Shepard was facing the thing alone and at close range, and her squadmates were scattered all over the field, too far away to really help. Sol took a shot at the mech's glass compartment, knocking it back for only a moment, and she screamed, "Garrus, Shepard's pinned!"

From across the field, he whirled around and his horrified harmonic echoed over the comms. Sol took aim on the glass again and fired off a string of shots. By some miracle, it was enough to take down the mech's shields. Seconds later, Garrus took a shot at the glass, shattering it to reveal the pilot inside. As he popped his heat sink, the pilot made a last ditch effort to take out the commander.

Fresh heat sink in place, Garrus rushed to aim again, catching the pilot in his crosshairs. He fired, but the pilot had already readied a missile. Garrus made a perfect headshot, but as the mech toppled, a missile rocketed out, detonating at the edge of Shepard's cover.

The shrapnel tore through Shepard's shields, ripping up her left side. A broken scream rang out over the comm channels, signaling that Shepard had been hit, and then Shepard's line cut out completely.

Garrus felt his heart jump as the channel died, and he sprinted across the field toward his mate. On the platform, Sol gave a shaky cry of sympathy, but, knowing she wouldn't be able to help, turned back to Tarquin. She was determined to keep him alive, at least.

She spotted him as he wobbled across a beam, high in the air, and was relieved when he leaped onto the top of the structure holding the bomb. He ducked down, pulling up a panel to begin the manual override as the main console continued its countdown to detonation. 52 seconds and counting...

When Garrus reached Shepard's position, he very nearly tripped as he rounded the edge of her cover. His heart pumped violently in his chest when he caught sight of her. She was curled, trembling and favoring her chewed up side. Bits of metal had punctured through her chestplate, but they didn't appear to have gone very deep. It was her arm that had received the worst of it. Her arm was almost bare all the way to her mangled shoulder guard, and the remnants of her greaves and armor littered the ground around her. A deep gash was laid open under the shreds of her underarmor and slashed its way up her arm, beginning at her knuckles and ending at her bicep.

Garrus reached out to her, chirping at her in sympathetic pain, and he said, "Shepard, are you okay? Is your arm the worst of it?"

She shot him a bewildered look, her eyes wide and her face drained of blood. He quickly worried that she was going into shock. "Shepard," he repeated. "Can you stand? We cleared the area. As soon as the Lieutenant-"

"Garrus," she cut, her voice thick, "I can't understand you."

"What?" Garrus asked, touching her uninjured shoulder gently.

"Can you understand me?" He nodded and she gestured to her left arm. "My Omni-tool is damaged. Translator's shot."

He blinked in surprise, wanting to speak to her again, but stopping himself before the words came out. This was bad... He threw a look over to the platform, where Sol was standing, her eyes trained on Tarquin. Garrus looked back at Shepard and directed her attention to the young Lieutenant, hoping that she would understand that he was finishing the disarming sequence.

Shepard nodded and motioned to the platform. "Help me up there and we'll wait for pickup."

By the time Garrus had half-carried her and hoisted her onto the platform, the rest of the squad was making their way there as well. Sol was still watching the Lieutenant, worry etched on her face as the seconds ticked down. Shepard eyed the console as it blinked it's final 10 seconds. Human numbers... she could read those, at least.

"Tell me that's not..." Shepard gasped. She, too, watched the Lieutenant, the stress in her gut building and almost blocking the pain shooting up her arm. One of the claws that held the trigger was stuck and Tarquin quickly swung himself over the top of it. As he yanked out parts of machinery, to Shepard's relief, the countdown stopped.

But, in the next moment, the crane creaked and the trigger dropped free, taking the Lieutenant with it. Sol shrieked, and Garrus watched wide-eyed as the young turian fell. Shepard yelped in shock, barely hearing Sol shout out in desperation. _Somebody, do something!_

The commander ignored the sharp protest of her arm as a plan of action clicked in her head. She flared her biotics, wincing as they ran like fire across her wound, and charged forward, sailing off the platform.

* * *

><p>Joker leaned back in his seat, grumbling in frustration as Tacita hovered over his shoulder. The trip from the Citadel to the Krogan DMZ had been a real pain. Not only had the senior Vakarians been an anxious mess the whole way, worried that both of their children were planetside, but they'd finally had to break the news to Wrex that there was some kind of trouble on Tuchanka.<p>

Sure, EDI had been the one to tell him, since she had a terminal to retreat to should Wrex decide to lash out at her, but that hadn't made the ride with him any more pleasant.

"Why didn't they say this mission was on _my homeplanet_?" he'd roared.

"I imagine they were concerned about how you would react to the news," EDI had said, without flinching.

After that, of course, they'd had to put Wrex and Victus on opposite ends of the Normandy so a brawl wouldn't break out. Joker was just glad to have reached Tuchanka in one piece, deciding he'd enjoy watching Shepard try to break up the fight once she got back.

"Why haven't they radioed in?" Tacita asked, snapping Joker back to reality.

"Guess they're busy," Joker responded. "They probably ran into trouble... but this is Shepard we're talking about, so trouble is a given." He glanced over the edge of his seat, feeling a little guilty at the worried look she had. "I'm sure they're fine, though."

EDI spoke up from beside them. "Jeff, I'm receiving a transmission from Tuchanka." She patched the call in, and Cami's voice blared over the speakers.

[Does anybody copy?] she shouted. [This is Camilla Pullex with Shepard's ground team. Does anyone copy?]

"Normandy here," Joker said.

[Normandy? Oh, thank the Spirits,] she pleaded. [We need a shuttle down here, now!]

"What's your position?" Joker smiled as the coordinates were almost instantly displayed on his screen. "Got it." He relayed them to Cortez in the hangar. "Cortez, bring 'em home."

[Roger that,] Cortez replied over the comm.

[Hurry!] Cami pleaded. [And tell them to have the Med Bay ready when we get there! We've taken some bad hits down here and-s-shit, shit!] Her voice grew distant as she spoke to someone in the background. [Don't we have any more Medi-gel? Spirits, damn it...]

"Hey, just hold on," Joker assured. "We're coming to get you."

* * *

><p>By the time the shuttle returned with the squad, a considerable crowd had formed in the hangar. Because Cami had been the one sending the call, there was consensual worry about what sort of injuries the rest of the squad had suffered. It was troublesome enough to attract both Vakarians to the hangar to wait for the squad's arrival. Chakwas and Mordin were there with stretchers, and several crew members, including Ken and Gabby, were there in case people needed to be carried upstairs. Even Victus had been drawn out of the War Room, concerned about what had taken place on Tuchanka.<p>

When the shuttle doors hissed open, everyone froze, waiting for some sign of movement. Cortez came out first, looking back into the shuttle nervously, and he waved out the people inside. Cami stumbled out, her greaves slick with blue blood, and she quickly moved out of the way. Following her was Solana, whose armor was also smeared blue-though not with her own blood, to her parents' great relief.

Sol hovered by the edge of the shuttle, ushering out the next people. Vega shuffled out sideways, half-carrying Tarquin who was dripping blood as they exited. When they were out of the shuttle, Sol circled around to the young Lieutenant's other side, guiding him so he wouldn't topple over.

Tarquin's right shoulder, the one that wasn't pressed into Vega, drooped, as though the joint weren't in its proper place, and blue blood oozed from a large, cracked dent in the armor over his ribcage. He coughed loudly, and a spurt of blood trickled down his chin.

"Fuck!" Vega yelled. "Need a stretcher over here!"

Mordin was on it, Victus close behind him. They laid Tarquin out on a stretcher, and quickly moved to the elevator with him. The Lieutenant was groaning painfully the entire way and the sound echoed as the elevator took them upstairs.

Sol stayed behind, motioning for the remaining people on the shuttle, who, by process of elimination, had to be Shepard and Garrus. The shuttle creaked with movement from inside, and moments later Garrus emerged, cradling Shepard in his arms. When he stepped out, Sol gave him a wide berth but followed.

Shepard's arm was a mess. Even saturated with Medi-gel, the laceration still hadn't sealed completely, and Shepard's unconscious face was ghostly pale from blood loss. Chakwas and Ken rushed forward, readying a stretcher, but Garrus shot them down, saying quickly that he would carry her to the Med Bay. Ken stepped closer, attempting to argue, and Garrus recoiled away with a hiss.

Sol broke between them, pushing Ken away, and pressed, "Just let him take her."

Garrus whisked around them, heading to the elevator with Chakwas. When they boarded and disappeared upstairs, Sol sighed. She flinched when her mother came close and laid a hand on her back, but she relaxed quickly.

"Mom..." Sol whined. She turned and leaned into her mother, pressing mandibles with her. "Mom, it was the Ninth. We lost over thirty men, and it was the Ninth." _They're gone, they're gone..._

Tacita whimpered and hugged her tightly, not caring that the blood on Sol's armor was wiping off onto her clothes. "Oh, sweetheart, I'm sorry..."

Aetius came up beside them, as well, laying a hand on the back of Sol's head. She peered up from her mother's cowl, her eyes glistening, then pressed her face back to her mother's neck. "It was awful. There were so many... and Hailus lost an eye... and now, what if Shepard dies?"

Tacita pushed her back lightly, locking eyes with her. "Everything will be okay. The mission is over and you're safe now. Why don't you go upstairs and see if you can help them?"

"But, if she dies, Mom... what..."

"Shepard will make it through this," Tacita said. "She's pretty tough for a human. Now, go on. If anything happens, you know your brother will turn to you first."

"I know, I just..." Sol gulped down a whine. "Yeah. I'm going."

As Sol ran to the elevator, Tacita plucked at her shirt, frowning at the blood smear. Aetius looked at her questioningly, and asked, "What was that about?"

"I'm worried something might happen to Shepard," Tacita said simply. "She's strong, but she lost a lot of blood. I hope she'll recover. She has to."

"Why's that?" Aetius urged, his curious subvocals humming, _Is this what I think it is?_

Tacita sent him a level stare. "You saw the same thing I did." _Protective display._"I don't know how he could've made it any more obvious."

Garrus had been seconds away from attacking the human crewman who had approached Shepard. The commander was unconscious, vulnerable, and Garrus hadn't even trusted a friend from the Normandy to come near her. Aetius groaned and buried his face into his hand. _Foolish, foolish boy._

He peered up at Tacita, noticing how she braced herself for his impending question. "What do you know that I don't?"

* * *

><p>In the Med Bay, Eve had bundled up on a bed in the corner, trying to stay out of the way as the doctors ushered in their new patients. Mordin and Victus moved Tarquin to a bed against the back wall, next to the salarian doctor's workstation, and Chakwas directed Garrus to a bed under the window. He placed Sheaprd down gently, easing her sliced arm onto the mattress.<p>

Chakwas gauged Garrus' reaction, determined that he would let her to come closer, and leaned in to examine Shepard. The commander was powder-pale, her freckles standing out against her cheeks. Her arm was the most obvious and immediate issue, but the shards of debris jutting from her armor were also troubling.

"Garrus," Chakwas said, "I need to get her out of this armor so I can see the extent of the damage. Can you help me?"

As she shed the armor from her good arm, he nodded and flipped the seals of her chestplate, cringing as Medi-gel oozed from the cracks. He hoped that the gel had taken care of the injuries on her chest and abdomen, that her arm was the worst of it. Luckily, much to his and Chakwas' relief, the cuts from the debris were shallow, and Shepard's undersuit was soaked with Medi-gel but no significant amount of blood.

"Okay," Chakwas said, wiping her brow with one hand and scanning her Omni-tool over Shepard's body with the other. The initial scan came back free of abnormalities or issues other than blood loss and superficial cuts. "We need to get her hooked up to fluids."

Chakwas rushed to a cabinet, digging out tubes and a bag of solution. When she returned, she had a needle ready. Effortlessly, she rolled up Shepard's untorn sleeve, plapated the weak pulse in her elbow, and plunged the needle into her vein. She secured the tube and ensured the fluids were flowing unhindered before passing the bag to Garrus. "Hang this up to keep it elevated. I'm going to stitch up her arm. The Medi-gel doesn't seem to have sealed it properly."

He nodded and placed the bag onto a hook. As Chakwas worked on Shepard, Mordin was making quick work of diagnosing Tarquin's ailment on the opposite side of the room. The young turian hissed as when the doctor moved his right arm. Mordin tsked, "Shoulder dislocation. Discomfort present, but not life threatening. Need a closer look at chest wound. Removing armor."

"Do you have to...?" Tarquin groaned, lifting his left arm up and laying it over his eyes.

A dented place in the armor made the task of unlathcing the chestplate much more difficult, but Mordin managed to pry it off. Underneath, Tarquin's undersuit was stained royal blue and reeked of Medi-gel thanks to his own suit's emergency release. Mordin pulled a pair of scissors from his coat and cut a slit in the undersuit, revealing a clotted injury.

Mordin inhaled sharply, holding his Omni-tool over the wound. "Broken plating. Scans show fractured ribs. Bruising on lungs, but no punctures." He ran the Omni-tool over Tarquin's whole form, checking for other injuries. Afterward, he hummed in thought and shuffled away to fill a syringe with fast-acting pain medication.

"What's... going to happen?" Tarquin asked weakly, his breath uneven.

"Will give something for the pain," Mordin said, tapping air bubbles from the syringe. "Reduce scapula to relieve dislocation. Monitor respiratory signs. Prescribe bed rest until healed." He helped Tarquin roll onto his side and pressed the needle between plates just above the waistband of his armor, injecting the medication into the muscle group of his hip. Tarquin clenched his jaw, growling at the burn of the drug, then relaxed back onto the bed.

Victus, who had yet to speak, laid a hand on Tarquin's good shoulder, squeezing. "The Reapers did a number on you."

Tarquin laughed shakily and replied, "Not... Reapers."

"What?" Victus humed.

"Curious," Mordin added. "What was source of trauma?"

Tarquin coughed, tensing from the pain jolting up from his lungs. Garrus answered for him. "Shepard charged him."

"She _what_?" Victus snarled. _Explain!_

"He was falling into a pit," Garrus said, a growl of warning adding edge to his words. "He would've fallen in and the trigger would've crushed him, but Shepard charged to knock him away."

"Why not just lift him up or pull him out of the way?" Victus snapped, clearly not happy with Shepard's handiwork.

"Dad," Tarquin protested, "she could've... let me fall." Victus clicked his mouth shut at that.

"Would not recommend speaking," Mordin chided, procuring a stack of gauze pads and alcohol. "Need to clean the wound. Am going to remove remaining underarmor."

"Do your worst," Tarquin muttered. He gave a small laugh. "Actually, don't."

While Mordin stripped his chest bare and scrubbed the wound, Garrus turned his attention back to Chakwas and Shepard. Half the bag of fluids had already drained, but the color had yet to return to Shepard's cheeks.

"Doc, is she...?" Garrus' mandibles jumped nervously as Chakwas glanced up from the wound, which she had just finished cleaning. She lifted a pair of hemostats into her palm and used them to poke around inside the gash. In her other hand, she took a pair of tweezers and probed at the tissue beside the hemostats. Slowly, she picked around at the flesh and plucked out a cracked chip from the forearm-Shepard's Omni-tool implant.

"She's a little shocky, but her cybernetics are doing a good job of keeping her out of a critical zone," Chakwas answered. "She's in a coma-like state right now but I expect it will only last until her vitals stabilize again. It's a sort of mechanism her upgrades have programmed her body to do. I also mixed a bit of pain medication into the fluids, so she'll likely be groggy when she comes to."

"She'll be more than groggy," Garrus mumbled, pointing at the microchip. "She'll be incoherent."

Chakwas hummed in agreement, dropping the Omni-implant into a small tray. She had taken a small box from the cabinets along with the gauze, alcohol, tools, and sutures. Now, she ordered Garrus to open the box, revealing a tiny plastic-wrapped package with a new Omni-tool chip inside. Following her instructions, he tore into the plastic, pulling out a sterile metal envelope.

Chakwas had opened a pack of tools onto Shepard's bedside before, setting up a sterile workstation, and she motioned for Garrus to open the chip package over the area. "Drop the chip beside my tools. That will keep it sterile."

He complied, and Chakwas plucked the chip up in her tweezers. She spoke again as she installed it into Shepard's arm.

"It will take a while for the new chip to integrate into her system, so her translators won't reconnect immediately. However, I believe she speaks Human Universal. That's pretty standard for kids that grew up in Alliance schools. I should be able to speak with her when she wakes up." She finished up with the chip, then began laying sutures to close the wound. Swiftly, she finished up her line of stitches, tied the last loop of suture, and reached for more gauze and alcohol to wipe off the area.

Chakwas moved away from the injured arm, allowing Garrus to take her place at Shepard's side. He gripped Shepard's hand gently, squeezing her fingers. They were cool and seemed unsettlingly fragile. He tried not to think about it. Chakwas dug into the cabinets again, pulled a fresh bag of fluids, and hooked them into the commander's IV.

* * *

><p>Vega was standing outside the Med Bay, acting like a sentry, when Sol made it upstairs. She came up to him, staring at the door. "How are they doing?"<p>

Vega shook his head. "Don't know. Haven't been in for a few minutes. Don't think Shepard's awake yet, though."

"Spirits..." Sol hummed. She turned, pressing her back to the wall, and slid to the floor. "You think she'll be okay?"

"I'm sure she will," Vega said simply. "Death can't even kill her."

Sol laughed, drawing her knees up to her chest. "Hope you're right."

Silence fell over the two as they gathered their thoughts and listened for sounds inside. After a few minutes, several other crewmen gathered in the mess, discussing Shepard's condition in hushed tones. Eventually, when the words "what if she dies?" were said, Ken scolded the group into silence again.

Liara stood by the Med Bay window with Traynor, and they exchanged sympatheitc glances with Garrus. He quickly looked away from them, though, and the two forced themselves to take a seat in the mess so as not to hover.

Sol fell into such a deep trance, that she almost didn't notice when the elevator pinged and admitted her parents onto the crew deck. Almost. He father's shouting was a little hard to ignore, though.

"...but you've known for this long and haven't even thought to _mention it_?" he roared at Tacita.

She steered him right when they stepped off the elevator, determined to push him in front of Liara's room instead of letting him go straight to the Med Bay. "I had my reasons for keeping quiet about it. Seeing how you're acting now, I can see that I made the _right choice_."

"Keeping something from me because you know I won't like it is not the _right choice_, Tacita!" Aetius shouted back.

Sol clutched her legs tightly to her chest, trying to curl into herself. Vega glanced down at her and muttered, "I guess he found out Scars and Lola eloped behind his back."

"Not the time for humor," Sol hissed. She jumped up, straightening her shoulders and preparing to walk over to the confrontation. "Vega, if he comes over here, _do not _let him get past you."

* * *

><p>Time ticked by, and when the second bag was nearly drained, Shepard started to stir. She blinked slowly, bringing her good arm up to brush her forehead, but in her haze she overshot her own head, instead clenching her fist in the sheets under her. Once she'd gained her wits a bit, she stared over at Garrus, smiling lightly.<p>

"Am I dead yet...?" she asked groggily.

"Shepard..." Garrus purred, brushing his knuckles against her brow.

She cocked a brow at him, scrutinizing the way he pronounced her name. Without the filter of a translator, he put a heavy click over the 'P' sound of her name. "That how you always say it?"

He nodded and repeated her name. She chuckled softly, and teased, "There's not a click in my name..."

"I can't help how it sounds to me," Garrus said, knowing she couldn't understand. He felt an odd kind of excitement at the prospect of being able to speak to her unfiltered.

"You must think you're real cute," Shepard said. "Better not be saying anything bad."

"Why would I do that?" he replied, leaning down to nuzzle her forehead. His chest swelled with a taboo sort of feeling as he pressed close to her ear and whispered, "Why, when I can really tell you for the first time..." He lined his words with the most unabashed, audible harmonics, "...how much I love you?"

Shepard shivered, heat rushing up her neck. And she thought he sounded sexy over a translator... Though she knew he wouldn't have said something scandalous in front of Chakwas, that baritone certainly could've fooled her, and found herself struggling to focus on the dull pain in her arm instead of his breath on her neck. "You're have an unfair advantage here," she muttered. "No more talking."

He chuckled-god, even his laugh carried a different, liquid-sweet pitch. "Fine..."

Chakwas drew closer, smiling. "Commander, can you understand me?"

Shepard blinked up, grinning lightly. "Yes, thankfully. After Vega started babbling at me in Spanish, I was a little worried that no one would be able to talk to me."

"You're in luck, at least in that respect," Chakwas said. "How's the arm feel?"

"Like I ran it through a shredder," Shepard groaned.

The doctor ran her Omni-tool over Shepard again. "And everything else?"

"Nothing compared to the arm." Shepard examined the neat purple stitching that held her gash together and muttered, "Pretty..."

"I removed your Omni-tool implant," Chakwas said. She pointed to the damaged chip in the tray. "I fitted you with a new one but it will take some time to configure. Also, it appears that some of the cybernetic nodes in your arm have been cut off from the rest of the network. We'll give you a few days to rest up before we reattach those nodes."

"Sounds fine," Shepard replied. She started to speak again, but was cut off by a sharp cry from the other side of the room. Leaning up slightly, she saw Tarquin clenching his jaw to stifle the sound as Mordin set his shoulder back into the right position. Shepard cringed, the sound of the young turian's howl sounding far too much like that of a wounded animal for her liking.

When Mordin released the boy's arm, Tarquin flexed it, puffing in relief as tension in his shoulder ebbed away. "Let's not do that again, okay, Doc?"

His actual voice was an octave higher than the one that translated over, and his tone was much harsher. If not for the peaceful expression on his face, Shepard would've thought he was angry from his tone alone. She nudged Garrus, quietly asking, "Is he mad?"

Garrus shook his head and Chakwas relayed his next words, "Northern Palavenian accent. It's one of the rougher dialects."

Shepard nodded as Victus glared over at her. He snapped, "Commander, I'd like a word about your rescue tactics-"

"Dad, seriously," Tarquin scolded, actual irritation graveling up his words more.

Garrus placed an arm over Shepard, letting out a hiss that had the commander doing a double take. "In case you missed the memo," Garrus growled, "she's without a translator. "

"She can speak," Victus returned, "and I'll understand her. I only want an explanation."

Chakwas leaned in beside Shepard and translated, "Commander, he would like to know why you charged his son instead of using a gentler technique."

Shepard barked, "Are you serious?" She gingerly lifted her stitched-up arm and gave it a slight wave. "I don't exactly use pull and throw techniques to gently move people from point A to point B, you know. They're meant to be lethel moves and they're meant to have both hands controlling them. I had one arm and no time. If I tried to move him from a distance with one hand, I could've ripped him apart. Charges are meant to knock people back or take out their shields. It was the first thing I could think of that wasn't a instant kill-move, so I did it."

Victus blinked back in response, unsure of what to actually say.

Shepard continued, "You finished scrutinizing my split-second decision making skills, or should I also explain how I threw out the last remnants of my barriers to break the fall on the other side? Because that was a damn spectacular move."

Tarquin turned his head to muffle a laugh that escaped his tightly clenched mandibles. As Victus turned back to shush him, a loud pop sounded in Shepard's ears, signalling the connection of a translation program into her earpiece. She announced, "I'm back online, I guess."

"Already?" Garrus asked skeptically, his harmonics rising in question.

Shepard smiled as she both understood him and heard the subvocal sound. "Yeah. I hear you loud and clear. Undertones included."

"That model of Omni-tool has a manual switch for inaudible sounds," Chakwas explained. While she spoke, Garrus gave a startled chirp.

"I'm liking the lack of static," Shepard said. She noticed that Garrus was staring out the window into the mess. "What's wrong?" She twisted carefully to follow his gaze. Her eyes locked on Aetius and Tacita arguing in front of Liara's office. "What's going on?"

"If I had to guess, I'd say that _that_," Garrus said grimly, "is my father finding out what Mom found out a long time ago."

"Oh..." Shepard hummed with a frown. The elder Vakarians where in a shouting match that, luckily, was blocked out by the soundproof window of the Med Bay. Suddenly, Solana strutted up from the edge of the mess, joining into the argument and saying something that completely silenced her father. "And... what just happened?"

"Well..." Garrus muttered as Aetius' face morphed into that of anger and shock. "That's him finding out that he's the only one who didn't know."

"That's not good," Shepard said.

"No... no it's not."


	33. Ritual

Minutes ticked by and Aetius only grew angrier despite Solana and Tacita's attempts to derail him. He took a step closer to the Med Bay and Tacita planted herself in front of him, placing a spread hand against his keel to stop him.

From the Med Bay, Garrus and Shepard were watching in dread. Garrus growled out low and in irritation. "I'm going to have to go out there."

"You sure?" Shepard asked.

"I'm not letting him in here," Garrus replied. "You're injured." He flipped a claw out at Tarquin to include him in the category. "The last thing you need is to have to sit through a shouting match."

Despite Shepard's weak attempt to keep her mate seated, he stood and stretched his shoulders to ease his nerves. Shepard pleaded, "You don't have to do this. I'm sure your mom and Sol can handle him."

"They shouldn't have to," Garrus said. "Besides, this was going to happen sooner or later. Might as well get it over with." He quickly brushed his knuckles against her jaw and turned for the door.

Shepard twisted on the bed. "I'll go with you."

Garrus whirled around and pressed her back, urging her to stay put. "Stay. Rest."

"But-"

Chakwas cleared her throat. "I won't let her leave." She leveled a mild glare at Shepard. "It's my medical recommendation that you stay in bed."

"That's not-" Shepard protested.

"I insist," Chakwas said bluntly.

Garrus smiled lightly and headed for the door. Shepard grumbled, "Fine, but if it gets crazy, I'm breaking out of here, medical recommendations be damned."

Vega nearly jumped out of his skin when Garrus stepped out of the Med Bay. He sidestepped away from the door and shot the turian a startled looked. "Shit, Scars, gimme a sign before you come bustin' out."

"Someone's jumpy," Garrus said with a wry laugh.

"You seen what's goin' on over there?" Vega muttered.

"Yeah," Garrus growled, heading toward the cluster of shouting turians.

From the tables, Liara sent him a concerned look and mouthed some words of protest, but Garrus waved her off and stepped up behind Sol. His sister froze, whipping around to face him.

She clicked. "What are you doing? Is Shepard okay?"

"She's fine," he replied, holding back a flinch at the look his father was giving him.

Tacita also turned to him, her mandibles drooping worriedly. "Garrus, you should be in there with her."

Aetius argued, "No, I think I'd like to hear him explain this himself."

Tacita returned a sharp hiss. "He doesn't have to _explain _anything, and you certainly shouldn't expect him to while his mate is injured."

"Stop," Garrus said, gently reaching out and tugging his mother back. "You don't have to defend me." Tacita gave a whine of protest, but backed away. No longer shielded behind his mother, Garrus faced Aetius, keeping his expression stern. "What, exactly, do you want me to explain?"

Aetius barked, "As I understand it, you've bound yourself to your human commander."

"Yes," Garrus confirmed.

"And you thought it best not to divulge this to anyone in our family for _how long_?"

"We've been together for close to a year now," Garrus answered.

Tacita interrupted and snapped, "Don't make him repeat what we've already told you."

Garrus held a hand up to quiet her. "It's fine. If he has to hear it from me, I'll tell him. There's no point avoiding it anymore."

"Why avoid it in the first place?" Aetius scolded. "Are you so ashamed of your actions that you can't even admit to them?"

"I'm not ashamed," Garrus barked.

"But, you seemed to have had no intention of telling any of us," Aetius said. "Your mother and sister apparently found out by accident. I'm assuming you had no immediate plans of telling me. Is it a game, then?"

"Absolutely not," Garrus growled. "We've marked one another. It doesn't get any more serious than that."

"Of course it does," Aetius spat. "You may have exchanged marks, but a scar is just marred flesh without meaning behind it. You could have done this out of spite. It wouldn't be the first time you've acted out just to prove you could."

Garrus knew there was some truth to that. He'd applied for Spectre training partially out of defiance. He'd gone to Omega to buck the system. And, really, he'd done many things over the years simply to spite his father.

His bond with Shepard was not to be questioned, however, and a fierce snarl ripped from his throat. "Don't insult what we have by assuming she's just some fling meant to piss you off."

"So, you're prepared to face the consequences of a mating with a human?" Aetius questioned coolly. "I'm sure it will be tolerated by more people now than it would have been years ago. However, there are many turians and humans who still hold grudges over the mistakes of the past." He crossed his arms. "You've chosen the figurehead of the human species. Your union won't go unnoticed and it won't be looked upon favorably by everyone."

"I don't care," Garrus shot back.

"You may not, but you aren't the only one affected by this, Garrus. Our family name is a reputable one within the Hierarchy, and you're hanging it over the fire."

"Aetius..." Tacita hissed in warning.

"No, he needs to actually think about what he's doing," Aetius snapped at her. He quickly turned back to Garrus. "The proper way to go about this is to present your potential mate to your family."

"Which I have, inadvertently," Garrus muttered.

"Listen to what I'm saying," Aetius growled. "When you bring her before us, we are expected to act accordingly. She's not of our species. She cannot naturally carry on our bloodline. She is of a species we have, in recent history, been at war with. The socially accepted response in this case would be to reject her, and any of us who choose to support your decision will be subject to the same scrutiny as you." Aetius uncrossed his arms, pointing a talon at his son. "Have you considered what might happen to your mother or sister if the wrong person heard that they supported your delinquency?"

"People aren't that hostile about interspecies relationships" Garrus blurted. "There are plenty of people who already know, and none of them have had an issue with it."

"That you know of," Aetius snapped. "But, it only takes one crazy person to do unspeakable damage. If this becomes public knowledge, problems could escalate quickly. You, Shepard, your mother, your sister, the Normandy crew, anyone you've confided in... you'll all become targets. Is it really worth the risk?" His tone roughened. "What, exactly, were you thinking when you entered into this travesty?"

Garrus churned it over in his mind. It was true that he hadn't considered how his decision would affect Sol or his mother or anyone around him. He hadn't really even considered how people would react toward him for choosing Shepard. Actually, he hadn't thought much at all, except that he knew he'd be miserable without her. Their bond wasn't a travesty and it wasn't anything to be spat upon. He needed Shepard more than he needed anyone or anything, and for his father to not understand that... It made Garrus furious.

And so, he threw out the harshest thing he could think to say. "What was I thinking? I don't know, Dad, probably the same thing you were thinking when you turned down a general's daughter to tie up with a barefaced nobody."

It was a blunt shot at his mother's past, yes, but it did the trick. Behind him, Tacita gave a humorous trill, obviously not too fazed by the comment. Aetius, however, adopted an enraged look.

"Watch your mouth, boy," he warned.

"Why?" Garrus taunted. "Because I'm right? You never give many details about how you presented Mom to our family, but I know _your father _wasn't happy with it. Did he challenge your decision? Threaten to strip off your colony mark if you stayed with her?"

"Oh, he did," Tacita purred in amusement. She didn't often witness someone taking the upperhand from her mate, but his composure was quickly dissolving with every question Garrus added.

"So, why did you fight to keep her?" Garrus barked. "You're asking me all these things, but you already know the answers because they're the same answers you gave." Now it was his turn to point a talon at his father. "Shepard's worth it. I don't care who or what she is. I don't care what anyone will think about us. And, I don't care about a family that she's not a part of. So, if you can't accept her, then you can keep your damn reputation and take my markings with it."

Sol's breath caught in her throat and she glanced back and forth between Garrus and their parents. Her brother was a statue. He'd meant exactly what he said, so the next decision could end with him being cast out. Sol eyed her parents cautiously. Tacita still held a humored look and she crossed her arms at Aetius. If anything, she was proud that Garrus had taken a stand, and Sol felt confident that their mother would side with him, even if their father didn't.

Aetius was still grasping at composure. Garrus had always rebelled, but he'd never stood up to interrogation for very long. Most of their arguments had ended with Garrus giving in, simply because he wasn't fully committed to his side of the fight. Now, however, he was more determined than Aetius had ever seen him, more serious and devoted.

As he calmed down, Aetius' attention was drawn to the Med Bay. From behind the window, Shepard was exerting all her strength just to sit up and she was watching the debate worriedly. When Aetius locked eyes with her, her brows furrowed in the human expression he'd come to recognize as _anger _and her knuckles went white as she gripped the metal frame of the cot to support herself.

Aetius tore his stare away from her and shot it back to Garrus. "You've had every chance at an easy life, yet you always choose the path that's the most problematic."

"If I'd stuck to what was easy, I never would have met her," Garrus said. "And, for her, I'll crawl through hell and back, because I know she'll be there to pull me up when I reach the end of it." He shook his head. "Besides, you're the one who always said if I did things the easy way, I'd never get anywhere in life."

It was something Aetius had said years ago. He was surprised Garrus even remembered it, that he'd even been listening in the first place.

He dropped his head to the side, sighing. "She's struggling to stay up." He motioned toward the Med Bay, much to Garrus' surprise. "You should go back."

Garrus looked anxiously back at Shepard, and gestured a nonverbal order of _Lay back down! _She shook her head weakly, swaying slightly where she sat. Garrus didn't know if her lack of strength was caused by physical exhaustion, blood loss, or effects of the pain medication, but he was terrified that she would topple into the floor. Thankfully, Chakwas appeared next to her, bracing her shoulders.

"Is that it?" Garrus asked offhandedly, not even looking at his father though the words were directed to him.

"I'd like to speak to her when she's recovered her strength," Aetius said quietly. Garrus attempted a growl, but his father added, "Your mother can be there."

Tacita brushed Garrus' arm, pulling him back. "It's okay." Garrus blinked down at her. "We can discuss it later. Go." She tugged at his arm, urging him to return to the Med Bay. Garrus hummed in concession and backed away quietly. Though he wanted some sort of closure from the conversation, getting back to Shepard was more important. He nudged Sol as he passed, a silent request for her to follow.

When the siblings had marched into the Med Bay, Tacita turned her attention to Aetius. "What are you doing?"

"You're forcing my hand," he replied, his gaze weighing down on her. "I don't like this, any of it, but I know I'll lose more than just my son if I act too harshly." The stare softened into something like worry and his mandibles twitched when Tacita nodded, confirming his fear. If he opposed his son in the matter, Tacita had every intention of acting out drastically against him. She wasn't playing around... He sighed, tearing his eyes away from her. "At least let me have a word with Shepard. I want to be sure that..."

He had difficulty finishing the sentence, so Tacita offered, "Be sure that she's serious?"

"It's obvious that Garrus is dedicated," Aetius muttered, "but how could a human possibly understand...?"

Tacita moved in close to her mate, tapping her knuckles against his arm. "You're overcomplicating this."

"You could be oversimplifying it," Aetius argued. "No one wants to be alone at the end of the world, but if we win this war... who's to say Shepard won't stray back to her own kind?"

Tacita motioned back to the Med Bay, where Garrus and Solana had taken places on either side of Shepard's bed. Shepard settled into her pillows, finally calming down, and Garrus dipped his head down to bunt Shepard's brow. She relaxed visibly and pressed back, as though the gesture was second nature. To emphasis the action, she brought her hands up, sliding her thumbs over Garrus' mandibles affectionately.

Tacita returned her attention to Aetius, who was watching his son curiously. She chirped, "I think she's putting a lot of effort into blending in with turian ways. I doubt she'll abandon something she's worked so hard at."

Aetius mused on that for a moment, still watching Shepard and Garrus interact behind the glass. Finally, he grunted, "I'd still like to speak to her."

"Just be civil about it," Tacita warned, tugging at his sleeve then straightening a wrinkle in the fabric.

"Civil..." Aetius grumbled. "Try teaching your son something about civility before you lecture me." Tacita laughed and he continued. "He should've known better than to bring up the past."

"I'm not upset about it," Tacita said with a grin. "He was only pointing out the truth. Or are you more angry that history's repeating itself?"

"History is _not _repeating itself," Aetius snapped.

"Believe what you want to," she said, looking back to the Med Bay. "You may not be able to see it, but I can."

* * *

><p>"So, that was it?" Shepard asked. "No threats to burn off tattoos or anything?"<p>

Garrus hummed, "It could still happen. Like I said, he wants to talk to you, but he hasn't made any decisions past that."

Solana left Shepard's bedside as Garrus recapped the argument, content that he had settled down from the angry high of it. She shuffled in behind Mordin, observing Tarquin as he rested. He shuddered as he breathed, the pain in his chest still weighing heavily on him. Victus stood like a statue at the headboard, so focused on his son that he didn't notice Sol staring at him.

Gathering courage, she cleared her throat, catching the primarch's attention. When he blinked up at her, she said, "Sir, the survivors of the Ninth Platoon are being treated on the Blackwatch vessel. Once the Lieutenant's-" Her eyes quickly scanned over to Tarquin and back. "-condition has improved, I'd appreciate it if you'd change ships temporarily and speak with them."

"About what?" Victus grumbled, unable to hide his mild irritation.

Sol let out her own annoyed subvocal to counter him. "About the thirty-odd men that died on a routine bomb diffusion."

From across the room, Garrus glanced up from Shepard, warning, "Sol, don't take a lesson in tact and timing from Dad."

She glared back at him. "I think it's appropriate to keep this wound open, get everything out while it's fresh." She leveled her stare back at Victus. "Your son has already told us the circumstances in which he was put in command, but those men will want to hear it from you."

"What's there to say?" Victus growled. "The mission didn't go as planned, but this is war. We can't get caught up in token apologies over past decisions, especially when the mission was a success in the end."

"You can't dismiss them just because they aren't _your men_," Sol snapped, her fists trembling. She had never stood up to someone so vastly higher in rank, and her 'good turian' instincts were screaming at her for daring to face down the primarch. She thought of her men, though, and her anger all but snuffed out her obedience. "They believe that those casualties could have been avoided if someone more experienced had been put in charge."

"My son's experience level had nothing to do with-"

"_I know_," Sol cut. "I know that he did the best he could in the face of terrible odds, and I don't know that I would've done anything differently. I may have lost just as many if I were in command." Tarquin gave a startled trill at the admission, feeling a sudden swell of pride that the Platoon's former commander had indirectly complimented his actions. Sol ignored his grateful chirp and continued, "But, I know those men. They are going to blame his inexperience no matter what they're told. But-" She narrowed her eyes at the primarch. "-you have a responsibility to them. If they have questions, and _I know _they will, you need to give them answers."

An unsure growl rumbled in Victus' throat, but it ceased when Garrus spoke. "You owe them your gratitude and sympathy, if nothing else. They did stop another war from breaking out."

Victus seemed more accepting of that and he hung his head. "That... there's nothing I can say that will change what happened. There's likely nothing I can say to ease their anger. I... will try, though."

"Thank you," Sol said, holding down the bitterness in her voice. She nodded her head quickly and returned to Shepard's cot.

Sol had originally planned on challenging Victus, trying to lash out against him to avenge her men. However, she knew that it wouldn't help, that nothing really would. She only hoped that him speaking directly with them, proving that he was actually concerned for his people, would diffuse the situation. Her platoon didn't need to fester in their anger. They needed to vent, grieve, then prepare for the next battle. This was war, as Victus said. The Ninth Platoon would be expected to fight again the moment the men had healed.

Hours passed, and Sol retreated to the hangar to speak with Cortez, wanting to shuttle over to the Blackwatch ship to check on her men. Shepard rested, disturbed only momentarily when Wrex barged into the Med Bay, demanding answers about the mess on Tuchanka. Shepard explained the situation as calmly as possible, then left it up to Mordin, Eve and Chakwas to usher Wrex back out, much to his dismay. Eve even volunteered to follow him, briefly arguing with Mordin that she felt strong enough to leave the Med Bay for a while. Mordin conceded, allowing her to leave with Wrex, but only under the condition that Chakwas go along as well.

Once things had quieted down again, Garrus found a chair and settled in beside Shepard. He decided to experiment with her newly acquired Omni-tool, testing various subharmonics to see which ones were within her hearing range.

Shepard chuckled at a soft chirping sound he made. "Wouldn't have figured a sound like that could come from you."

"No?" Garrus questioned, leaning down and repeating the sound against her ear.

Shepard nearly giggled as her eardrum vibrated. "What's it mean?"

"It's..." Garrus hummed, thinking of how to translate it. "It's an affectionate phrase."

"And it means...?" Shepard probed.

"It's... ah." He chuckled lightly. "It's a very casual way of saying _I love you_. We have different ways to say it, but this is the way it would be said in public."

"There's a way to say it in _private_?" Shepard asked.

"Yes," Garrus replied.

Shepard breathed deeply in recognition. "Is that what you said when my translator was out?"

"T-that...ah..." Garrus fumbled on an answer, ignoring the look of smug amusement Victus was shooting him. "It might be..."

"I can definitely understand why it's saved for private situations," Shepard purred quietly.

A laugh rumbled in Garrus' throat. "Hn, if you weren't bedridden..."

The heat of the moment dissolved when Tarquin gave a curious chortle and blurted, "You're really mated to a human?"

Garrus' head snapped up, somewhat embarrassed, and Victus hissed in reprimand. "Tarquin..."

The young Lieutenant's mandibles quivered in apology. "Sorry, I wasn't trying to be rude. I've just never seen anyone... um, not with a human, anyway..."

"Ah, no harm done," Garrus muttered. "I've never known anyone other than myself to even attempt it."

Victus gave a breathy laugh. _Crazy son of a bitch._

Garrus matched his subvocal with a challenge. _Don't knock it._

Tarquin glanced from his father to Garrus and back, grinning at the harmonic exchange. The war had separated Tarquin from his father, but he was glad to see that Victus had gained comrades during that time. Victus was slow to trust, especially after his own men had given away his position on Palaven. That he was so informal with Garrus spoke volumes about the younger turian's character, that Victus had deemed him worthy of trust.

While his father continued to exchange friendly taunts across the room, Tarquin focused his attention on Shepard. "Commander, how's your arm? I hope that last charge didn't injure it too badly."

Shepard quirked a brow at him. "The charge had nothing to do with the injury. It was this bad to begin with."

"I thought maybe you rammed me with the bad arm," Tarquin said, a guilty hum lining his words.

"I didn't," Shepard assured, clapping the bicep of her good arm. "I threw my right side into the charge. Sorry about the ribs, by the way. That's going to be a bitch to recover from."

"Voice of experience?" Tarquin asked.

"Oh, yeah," Shepard said. "Unless Mordin can work some magic, you'll be down for the count for a while."

"Bone weave possible," Mordin said offhandedly from his station. "However, not necessary. Overkill, unless injury worsens somehow."

"No sparring, then?" Tarquin asked, his voice lifting in sarcasm.

Garrus barked out a laugh. "Don't even joke around, kid. Anybody on this ship could snap you in half." _Scrawny._

_Hey! _Tarquin clipped in response. He straighten on the cot, flinching at the pain in his chest. Victus chuckled and pressed his son's shoulder, a silent order to settle down.

"Vakarian, don't rile up the injured," Victus muttered.

"Seriously, though," Garrus dodged, "how old are you?"

"Twenty-two," Tarquin answered weakly. "Well, nearly."

"Twenty-one?" Garrus spat, flashing his eyes to Victus. "Really, what were you thinking throwing a kid into a commanding position? Sol took over the Platoon at twenty, but she had been trained specifically for the position." His tone was much softer than what Sol and the men of the Ninth Platoon had used when discussing the same subject. Whereas they had spoken with anger, Garrus' was more curious than anything else.

"I did what I could with the resources I had," Victus said, his words lacking strong emotion. "The most qualified men were unreachable, and there weren't any lower-tier officers whose loyalty I could guarantee."

"Should've sent Garrus," Shepard laughed. Her mate threw a glare at her and she defended, "Sol said it, not me!"

"Well, Commander," Victus argued, "I would have, but he was a bit preoccupied with business on the Normandy." _Yes, business. I'm sure._

Shepard, of course, didn't catch the harmonic jab, but Garrus chirped in offense. "Don't you have _business _with the Ninth?"

_Actual business, _Victus hummed in jest. "I suppose I should get it over with."

"Want me to come along?" Tarquin asked. "I think I can move around."

"_Inadvisable_," Mordin ordered.

"No, stay put," Victus agreed. "I'm sure they had plenty of opportunity to tell you exactly what they thought about your promotion."

_Oh, yeah,_Tarquin chipped dismally. "Don't be too hard on them," he pleaded. "Losing a commander like Lieutenant Vakarian and being given someone like me... I can see why they'd be angry."

Victus cracked his neck and trudged to the door. "I'll keep that in mind." He inclined his head at Mordin as he exited.

* * *

><p>The shuttle ride between ships was a quiet one, and Victus felt uneasy as he boarded the Blackwatch vessel. He was greeted by two soldiers from the Ninth Platoon who, luckily, were not hostile. Victus had no doubt that Solana had purposefully sent them escort him due to their even tempers.<p>

One of them was a tall, red-plated female whose mandibles had elaborate, curved edges that hooked upward toward her cheekplates. She walked beside him, keeping her gaze forward-facing as she introduced herself. "Primarch Victus, I'm Sergeant Veria Larualis." She gestured to the other soldier, a younger male with a blood-soaked patch covering his eye. "And that's Sergeant Hailus Broccha. We'll be taking you to meet with the others. Has Solana told you what to expect from them?"

"I expect that yours is the warmest welcome I'll receive," Victus grumbled.

"We lost a lot of good men, sir," Veria said, her words carefully chosen. "Suffice to say, most of my squadmates aren't very happy. Solana is with them now, and she'll act as a mediator to prevent a physical attack on you, but you should prepare yourself for a verbal assault."

Hailus muttered, "You should know that we do appreciate your willingness to speak with us, sir, and we hope you won't judge any of us too harshly for our actions in the next few hours. As she said, we're all recovering from heavy losses. We're not at our best."

"I understand," Victus said quietly. "Lead the way."

* * *

><p>Victus returned nearly an hour later, his subvocals vibrating anxiously as he trudged into the Normandy Med Bay. He moved straight to Tarquin's bedside, leaning back heavily against the wall. His son glanced over at him, his eyes heavy and tired.<p>

"How'd it go?" Tarquin asked.

"About as well as I thought it would," Victus muttered in reply.

"I dunno," Tarquin said with a quiet laugh, "I figured you'd come back with a broken nose, at the very least."

"I'm sure they would have tried," Victus said, "but Vakarian was kind enough to hold them back." He didn't feel quite right calling Solana by her given name, and the mention of the family name made him glance across the room where Garrus was still posted. His gaze was met only by Shepard's, however, as Garrus' face was buried in the fold of his arms on top of the bed. The younger turian had fallen asleep.

Shepard caught the curious look Victus directed at Garrus and said, "He intends to stay up all night and keep an eye on me. Better to sleep now, while the doctors are awake."

"I'm sure," Victus said. He returned his attention to Tarquin. "You should sleep a while, too."

"I will," the young Lieutenant said. Then, he diverted, "So, are they still out for blood, or is it settled?" _The platoon._

"It's settled," Victus said, "but there are conditions to it." Tarquin said nothing, only shot him a questioning look. "Command of the platoon will be returned to Lieutenant Vakarian."

"Of course."

"And she has insisted that you serve under her."

Tarquin blinked, cocking his head. "What?"

"After discussing the matter, the majority of the platoon agreed that with proper training you could be useful to their squad and that it would be the best way for you to repent for the losses on Tuchanka."

"And by _proper training _they mean...?" Tarquin asked.

"Lieutenant Vakarian will be training you herself."

Tarquin bit back his words with a nervous trill. "Is that... Should I be worried?"

"I don't know," Victus said. "But I'm sure it won't be pleasant. They all looked far too happy with the idea."

"So, I'm probably walking into hell," Tarquin grumbled. "Not like I can say no, though."

"No, you can't," Victus confirmed. "She wants you to report to her the moment you've healed." Tarquin groaned and sank back onto the bed, placing a hand cautiously over his chest to ease the pain.

As the room quieted again, Shepard sighed heavily and glanced around. She tilted her head back, gazing out into the mess hall and spotted Tacita as she circled around from the hallway. Tacita paused, locking eyes with Shepard, and motioned at her with a talon. No doubt it was a silent question of _Can you come out?_

Shepard sat up slowly, waving Chakwas over to her. "Quick question."

"No, you can't get up yet," Chakwas returned instantly.

"Oh, come on," Shepard argued. "You said I was out of the danger zone. I just want to walk around a minute."

Chakwas glanced into the mess and knew instantly that Shepard wanted to go speak with Garrus' mother. "Commander, you don't need any additional stress."

"I'm fine," Shepard said, flexing her injured arm and hissing when the stitches pulled at her skin. "Well, I will be. Give it a few hours."

"I told you," Chakwas insisted, "the cybernetic nodes in your arm are disconnected from the rest of the network. Until we get them reconnected, you won't heal any faster than anyone else."

Shepard sighed loudly. "Fine, I'm not super-human anymore, I get it. But, that doesn't mean I can't..." She paused, her eyes widening momentarily. "Wait. The nodes... which ones are shot?"

Chakwas picked up a datapad from her station and passed it to Shepard. On the screen, Shepard's cybernetic networking was diagrammed on a blank body model and several black dots littered the left side of the model. Chakwas said, "All the dark spots are blown nodes."

"So, what your saying," Shepard said, "is that until I get these replaced, I should avoid taking any hits in these areas?" She pointed at the screen.

"Not unless you want to risk being seriously injured," Chakwas said. "However, we should be able to have them replaced on the Citadel, so you won't be vulnerable for long, Commander."

Shepard smirked and slid out of bed, careful not to wake Garrus. Chakwas stepped forward to scold her, but Shepard held up the datapad to stop her. "I didn't know those nodes could be... shut off."

"It's not recommended," Chakwas said. "There's a high possibility of nerve damage around the nodes. You wouldn't want shut them off or change them out unless absolutely necessary, the same way you wouldn't want to tamper with biotic amp ports hooked into the brain stem."

"But, they're already blown and I don't have nerve damage. So, it'll be okay to leave them unplugged for a while, right?"

"I suppose, but why would you want-"

Shepard's smirk grew wider into a grin. "Doc, I've got to go out for a minute. I'll come right back."

"Commander-"

"I won't take no for an answer," Shepard insisted. "It's important." She side-stepped Chakwas and the doctor conceded reluctantly. She knew better than to try to stop Shepard when she was really determined to do something. Shepard paused at the door, though, and turned back. She glanced from Chakwas to Victus and Tarquin. "If Garrus wakes up, tell him I'll be right back, and don't tell him anything about what we just talked about."

"Why-"

"Just don't," Shepard said quickly as she fled from the Bay.

* * *

><p>Tacita stayed by Shepard's side as they left the mess, bracing a hand on her back to keep her steady. "I'm sorry to call you out so soon. But, I saw that Garrus was..."<p>

"Sleeping. Now's as good a time as any, get it done before he has a chance to worry about it," Shepard said. "What, exactly, is going to be said?"

"I don't know specifics, but he's much calmer now, if that makes you feel any better," Tacita said, pausing in front of the observation deck. That didn't really ease Shepard's nerves, but nothing really would. This was the moment she and Garrus had been dreading for so long, and, calm or not, Aetius could still reject her.

Tacita rubbed a circle on Shepard's back, feeling nervous tension pulsing under her palm. "You're sure you're up to this?"

Shepard forced a grin. "I'm... yeah." With a shaky breath, she said, "My dad had a saying... Bravery is being terrified and doing it anyway. Seems appropriate." She inhaled sharply. "Yes, I want to do this."

Tacita nodded and they moved into the sensor, stepping inside as the door hissed open. Aetius was quick to face them as they entered, the glow from the stars playing along the cracks in his plates. Shepard stilled her breath, realizing with a jolt of anxiety that this was one of the only times she'd had to speak to Aetius without Garrus present.

He cleared his throat. "Commander, I commend you for coming in spite of your injury. I won't insult you by offering a seat on your own ship, however..." He gestured towards a chair at the edge of the room.

Shepard shook her head. "I'll stand. It's my arm that's torn up, not my legs."

"Right." Aetius eased closer, and Shepard was under the impression that he was making his best attempt not to look predatory. When he was only a few feet away, Tacita chirped quietly and he froze. Shepard wondered with some amusement if it had been a warning to stay back.

"I'd prefer to keep this brief," Aetius began evenly.

"Sure," Shepard said, keeping eye contact.

He adopted a stern tone. "I recognize that my son is dedicated to this wholeheartedly, but I have other concerns."

"Involving me," Shepard said.

"Not only you, but your species as a whole," Aetius clarified. "Because of your celebrity status, your business is public and under constant scrutiny. I wouldn't be nearly as worried if you were able to attract less attention."

"But I can't just disappear from the public eye, at least not with this war on," Shepard said. "What exactly are you worried about?"

Aetius broke eye contact, his mandibles quivering. "I've seen the things humans are capable of and I've seen the sorts of things they lash out against. Even in very recent history, your kind has waged war and committed genocide over petty things like differences in religion, varying skin tone, and sexual preference. As a species, you are largely divided for the most foolish reasons I've ever encountered."

"Crack open any history book and it'll tell you the same," Shepard agreed. "But you also have to admit that we've grown since being introduced to the galactic community."

"So you feel confident that no one will wish to harm you or Garrus for your choices?" Aetius snapped.

"I didn't say that," Shepard returned, "but think of all the things we've done. The lives of hundreds of thousands of batarians are on my head and Garrus is still wanted by every big-name merc group in the Terminus Systems for what he did on Omega. Add Cerberus, the Reapers, and whoever the hell else wants to kill us to that list and backlash for our sex life seems pretty insignificant in the grand scheme of things."

Shepard furrowed her brows, her throat feeling tight. "People don't hate us because we're a turian and a human who happened to hook up. They hate us because we're the Archangel and the First Human Spectre" Her gaze dropped to the floor and she felt her eyes swelling. "Vakarian and Shepard... and there isn't one without the other, hasn't been since the day we met."

Aetius said nothing, and only a thoughtful hum outlined the silence that fell between them. Tacita remained quiet as well, though Shepard assumed she only did so in anticipation of his verdict. He slowly turned, pacing away from them and toward the chair at the end of the room. Shepard watched curiously as he lifted the chair and carried it back to where he'd been standing. He placed it in front of Shepard and motioned to the seat.

Shepard cocked a brow at him, but he urged, "I insist."

She pushed aside suspicion and reluctantly took a seat, her back to him. She stared up at Tacita, her expression pleading for some some of indication of what she was supposed to do next, but she received no clues. Instead, Tacita side-stepped as Aetius circled around in front of Shepard.

"Is this an interrogation?" Shepard asked awkwardly.

"No," Aetius said. Beside him, Tacita smiled, easing Shepard's nerves slightly, but the commander was still unsure what was happening. Aetius sighed and raised his hand in front of his chest. He removed a single glove as though it were some complex task, slipping one talon out at a time. Then he brought the bare hand up to his mouth and, quietly, as though saying a prayer, he said, "Spirits of my ancestors, witness this and do not haunt me for it."

Shepard almost questioned the words but stopped herself as he wedged the pad of his thumb under his mandible and bit into the skin. He jerked his hand forward, opening a small cut in the flesh and examined the droplets of blood that bubbled up. He flicked his wrist, shaking off the excess and stepped up to Shepard. Her eyes darted from his bare hand to his face as he placed his still-gloved palm against her forehead and pressed her head back. He brought his other hand in front of her eyes, placing his thumb against her cheek.

"_There isn't one without the other_," he said, the words sounding almost like a chant. "If that is true, then carry my name and protect it as you have protected Garrus."

In one quick motion, her drew a wet line under her eye, over the bridge of her nose, and across the opposite cheek. Shepard clenched her teeth, registering what he was doing as he traced slick marks down both sides of her jaws. He finished by dotting close to her earlobes, at the corners of her eyes, and between her brows.

Shepard fought with tears as he yanked the glove back onto his hand and stared down at her, sizing up his handiwork. "I have to admit, it doesn't look as strange as I thought it would."

"You should've let me paint it, though," Tacita teased from beside him.

He chided her with a click. "It's not like it's branded on."

Tacita moved forward, cupping her hand under Shepard's chin and tilting her head to view the marks. "No, but I really thought you'd be more skilled at lining your own family paint." She backed away, her smile widening. "I'm going to go wake Garrus. Sloppily painted or not, I think he'd like to see this."

Aetius nodded and crossed his arms, watching her intently as she rushed out of the room. His eyes roved back to Shepard and he quirked a browplate at her expression. "Don't tell me you're upset."

"No, no," Shepard said, grinning and blotting the edges of her eyes, careful not to touch the drying lines on her cheeks. "Humans cry over everything. I'm not sad, I'm... I wasn't expecting it to be this easy."

"Don't take it lightly," Aetius muttered as Shepard stood. "I'm trusting you more than I'd care to."

She nodded. "I'm grateful. Really." She glanced around, looking for a reflective surface and settled with the window. Quickly, she moved to the edge of the room, examining her reflection in the window against the inky blackness of space. Lightly, she touched the blood markings, her face burning with pride. Even her acceptance into the N7s, what she had previously considered the highest point of her life, couldn't compare to what she felt. "Your trust won't be in vain."

"I hope not," Aetius said, watching calmly as she traced her fingers softly over the marks he'd made.

After a moment of quiet, the doors opened to the hallway and Garrus burst into the room. He spotted his father instantly and growled, "You couldn't even wait a day? And while I was _sleeping_, even? _What did you say to her?_"

Tacita followed in, sealing the door behind herself and laid a hand on Garrus' shoulder. "You need to calm down."

He whirled on her, a look of betrayal crossing his face. "I thought you'd _protect _her, but I wake up and she's been taken. Why didn't anybody-"

"Garrus."

He froze at the sound of Shepard's voice and his eyes darted wildly until they found her on the far end of the room. She faced him, letting her arms fall to her sides. A nearly strangled sound echoed in his throat when he caught sight of the marks on her face and he staggered forward to meet her.

"Shepard, you..." Once he reached her, his hands were instantly searching for her face, pressing around her jaw. Icy blue eyes surveyed her face, tracing over the lines. With a rumbling sound, he brought his gaze back to her eyes and purred out the same harmonic phrase he had when her translator was out. _I love you. I love you. _"Spirits, you're beautiful..."

His voice cracked on the last words and it was more than Shepard could handle. Hot tears spilled down her cheeks, streaking into the blood marks. She lifted up onto her toes, throwing her arms around Garrus' neck and he met her halfway, pressing his brow roughly into hers.

"What was that?" Tacita chipped playfully. "Couldn't even wait a day?"

Garrus pulled away from Shepard reluctantly and turned back to his parents, who were standing next to one another. His hand found Shepard's and he guided her back to the center of the room where his parents stood. Once he reached them, he released Shepard's hand and tugged his mother into a tight hug, nuzzling the side of her face. When they broke apart, he faced his father and bowed his head in respect.

"I didn't think you'd accept..." Garrus' words were clumsy and, instead of finishing the statement, he grabbed his father into a hug, too, resting his chin on the edge of his cowl. "Thank you."

Aetius gave a clicked response and clapped an arm around Garrus' back.

Tacita smiled at her mate and son and then at Shepard. She strode forward, gathering the commander into a hug. "Welcome home, Shepard."

* * *

><p>They kept the emotional thank yous short and Garrus and Shepard returned to the Med Bay together. After a long string of congratulations from everyone present and a final checkup from Chakwas, Shepard was cleared from the Bay.<p>

"You should be fine to sleep in your own bed, Commander," Chakwas said. "Just call me if you need anything."

"I will," Shepard said, smiling. She joined Garrus at the door as he said his goodnights to Victus and Tarquin, who was barely keeping himself awake.

"I suppose it's pointless to advise against strenuous activity," Chakwas insinuated.

"Yeah, that's one recommendation I'll be ignoring tonight," Shepard said shamelessly. Beside her, Garrus gave a trill of a chuckle. It took Tarquin a moment to catch on to what was being said, and he chattered in embarrassment when recognition hit, which Victus couldn't help but laugh at.

* * *

><p>Shepard's feet were swept out from under her the moment they exited to elevator, and Garrus carried her into the cabin, careful not to bump her arm against anything. He took her straight to the bed, stretching out beside her and running his eyes over the colony markings again. They were streaked from her tears and his father hadn't drawn them on very neatly, but it was still the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen.<p>

"So, is this our turian honeymoon, Mr. Vakarian?" Shepard teased.

"Honeymoon?" Garrus asked.

"The wedding night," Shepard said. "That's what humans call it."

"Is there something special about it?" Garrus questioned.

"Well, traditionally, that's supposed to be the first time we ever have sex with our spouses."

Garrus almost laughed. "You're... that's a joke, right?"

"Well, not many people hold to the tradition anymore," she answered, "but that was the actual tradition back in the day."

Garrus ran his hand up her thigh, over the fabric of her undersuit. "That sounds like a terrible idea. What if your mate was total crap at it?"

"Well, I guess I'll never know, huh?" Shepard purred, drawing her leg up and hooking it over his hip spur.

"Flattery?" Garrus chirped.

"Statement of facts," Shepard argued. "You're a natural."

"Uh huh, that's _not _what you said the first night," Garrus joked. "I thought I'd never get a second chance." He nuzzled her jaw and grazed his teeth over her neck. "I'm glad I did."

Shepard sighed and nipped over the fabric of his shirt where his bitescar would be.

Garrus growled and asked, "So, is this the part where you adopt my name?"

"Not quite," Shepard said. "We'll save that for the human ceremony."

He drew back. "What human ceremony?"

Shepard laughed. "You're nuts if you think my mother will let you slide without marrying me like a proper gentleman."

"Oh, pardon me," Garrus rumbled. "Future _Miss Vakarian_."

"That's _Mrs._," Shepard corrected, "and I'll likely hyphenate my name. _Shepard-Vakarian._"

"Fine..." he said, feigning defeat. "Not like anyone will be saying my name without yours anyway."

"That and I'm pretty sure no one actually knows my given name," Shepard said bluntly.

"Oh, damn," Garrus teased. "What was it again? Reisha? Rayla?"

"Hey, buddy," she warned, "if you're going to pretend to get my name wrong, at least pick _actual _names."

"Reyna," he corrected, staring straight into her eyes. She shivered. "That doesn't have as nice a ring as _Shepard_. There's not even a _click_, as you call it."

She shoved his shoulder playfully. "_Shepard _doesn't have a click either!"

"Too bad," Garrus purred, "because that's how every single turian says it."

"You're kidding?"

"No."

"Oh my god, you've all been saying my name wrong this whole time."

"It's okay, I'm sure you pronounce my name incorrectly, too."

"How?" Shepard muttered.

"Well, for starters, there's _a click in it_," Garrus said, quirking his browplates in amusement.

"Shut up," Shepard said. "There is not." He laughed and she gasped, "Where is there a click?"

"Over the very first sound," he replied, grinning.

She narrowed her eyes at him. "You're ruining the mood."

"Hmm, I'll just have to fix it then, won't I?" He began to strip her underarmor off.

"That you will."


	34. Signal

Shepard woke the next morning to a sensation she hadn't really had the pleasure of experiencing since her resurrection: awful, achy, tingly, throbbing, morning-after-you-got-your-ass-kicked pain. It originated from her mangled arm and the unexpected feeling was nearly enough to make her nauseous. She tumbled out of bed and groused off into the bathroom to scrounge up some pain medication, the strongest she could possibly find.

When she caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror, she was met with the strange sight of bruising and clotted blood splotching up her arm. God, how long had it been since she'd seen herself like that? Her upgrades had all but eliminated mornings like this, mornings like she'd had on the first Normandy when she'd limp out into the mess only to be corralled back into her cabin by her worried crew.

She rummaged through her medicine cabinet, finding a bottle full of large, chalky-white pills. She retrieved one, popped it, and bent her head under the sink faucet to collect a mouthful of water. When she raised up from the sink, she caught sight of Garrus slowly rolling out of bed.

She gulped and called, "Morning."

"Morning yourself," he grumbled. "Where's the fire?"

"In my arm," she muttered. "I'll be fine, but it hurts like a bitch."

He gave a sympathetic chirp and dragged himself up the stairs toward her. "Couldn't Chakwas repair your cybernetics?"

Shepard blinked in question, then remembered that Garrus had been sleeping for that whole conversation. "Oh, no. She couldn't. Have to wait to fix them until we hit the Citadel."

Her eyes wandered over her reflection, mapping out all the little cuts and scrapes her blown cybernetics had been unable to heal and scrutinizing the smudged lines of turian blood decorating her face. Her heart sank a little when she reasoned that she'd have to wash them off.

Garrus yawned as he shuffled in behind Shepard. He reached for his toothbrush sleepily and loading this bristles with a dextro-friendly paste he had stashed in the bathroom some weeks ago. No doubt he'd want to inspect his mates injuries more closely in a moment, but she obviously wasn't in critical condition so he was allowing himself a few precious minutes to fully wake up. Shepard continued her mental checklist of injuries as he set to work on his teeth, smirking at the all-too-welcome sight of a particular wound.

"Hey, Garrus," she purred.

"Mm?" He spit out the foamy paste. "Need something?"

"Yeah," she said, "not used to having bumps and bruises this bad. Could you give them a once-over and make sure they don't look too terrible?"

He rinsed his mouth, wiped it dry, then turned to her. His browplates quirked at her smirk and the posture she had assumed. She'd shifted her weight onto one foot so that her hip cocked out slightly to one side and she held her hand over her shoulder.

"What're you so smug about?" he chirped.

"Guess," she returned sweetly, wiggling her fingers against her shoulder.

Garrus said nothing at first, but his mandibles swirled out wide. "Shepard, that's... your left side."

"Uh-huh."

His stare trailed down her side, registering that she had a few decent clawmarks littering her ribcage and hip. "You... aren't healing at all on that side."

"Nope," she sang.

He fought back the instant urge to apologize for marring her so badly, reasoning that he hadn't been any rougher with her than usual. Then, he shivered with the full implications of what must, logically, be hidden under her hand. "Let me see it."

"See what?" she teased, bringing her other hand up to trace the one covering her shoulder.

He stepped closer, ghosting his talons over her hands. "You know what."

Shepard smiled and dropped her hands away, and Garrus' eyes absolutely lit up at the sight of the jagged mark on her shoulder. He trembled visibly and took a small step back. Shepard said, "Something wrong?"

"Nothing... nothing," he gasped, eyes glued to the mark. He debated whether or not to pull her into a hug, fearing that he might make her injured side worse. Then, he thought _what the hell? _and grabbed her into a crushing embrace. He nuzzled her hair, purring, and lifted her completely off the ground once she had snaked her arms around his neck. He nuzzled lower until he caught the scent of dried blood on her shoulder, and he licked the outline of her bitemark. "I love you."

Her scratched sides ached in protest, but she was beyond caring. She tucked her face down against his neck. "I love you, Garrus."

* * *

><p>Once they'd cleaned up and Garrus had tenderly patched up all the marks he'd put on her, the two made their way down to the mess where several of the crew were finishing their meals and prepping for the day's tasks.<p>

Liara was reviewing a set of datapads and she smiled up at Shepard as she approached. "Good morning."

"Morning," Shepard replied.

"How are you feeling?"

Shepard flopped into a chair in front of her asari friend. "Never better." She tugged her collar to the side so Liara could see the neatly-placed bandages on her shoulder. "Found out my cybernetics are down, so this'll finally scar."

"Congratulations," Liara gasped. She glanced up at Garrus who flashed her a smile before collecting a couple of protein rations for himself and for Shepard. She turned her attention back to her commander. "No colony marks this morning?"

"They were painted in blood," Shepard explained. "Didn't stand up to much wear and tear."

"They were only symbolic, anyway," Garrus added as he joined them at the table and handed Shepard a ration. "Traditionally, Mom or Sol would repaint them for you... if you even want to wear them, that is."

Shepard nudged his shoulder. "Why wouldn't I?"

"I didn't know," Garrus defended, pressing back. "Turian face paint is chemically bonded to plates with a sealant, though. We'll have to find something to line your marks with that won't irritate your skin."

"Didn't think about that," Shepard hummed.

"You could use same paint asari use to highlight their facial markings," Liara offered. "It doesn't stay on as long as turian paint, but it would be a good substitute. I'll pick some up on the Citadel. Consider it a gift."

"Thank you," Shepard said with a smile.

"It's my pleasure," Liara replied. "Now, to bring you up to speed on what has happened since yesterday..." She handed Shepard a datapad. "I spoke with Admiral Hackett on your behalf and relayed what happened on Tuchanka. He thanked you and wished you a quick recovery."

Shepard scanned the datapad, reviewing a list of assignments the Admiral had passed down. "And these?"

"Possible assignments for our newer recruits," Liara said. "A research base on Noveria is attempting to clone krogan war beasts from fossils. Kakliosaur, they call them. It seems like it might be an appropriate facility for Luto to be stationed at."

"Krogan dinosaurs and krogan fishdogs," Shepard laughed. "Sounds good. Let Mando and Gavorn know that they'll need to catch a transport to Noveria. What else have you got for me?"

Liara passed another datapad. "Do you remember a batarian named Balak?"

"Rings a bell," Shepard said. "He ever try to kill me?"

"Who hasn't?" Garrus chuckled, barely chewing a bite of ration before downing it.

"He planned an attack on Terra Nova several years ago," Liara answered.

"Oh, _that guy_," Shepard muttered. "I let him slide by with his life. Don't tell me he's stirring up trouble again?"

"Possibly the opposite, actually," Liara said. "It appears that he has rallied together what is left of the batarian fleet and is considered the highest ranking official among them."

"Great," Shepard groaned.

"At this point, he's the last of a species that could be extinct at the end of this war," Liara said. "That may be enough to sway him to our side. I would suggest sending a liaison to speak with him."

"Tell Mink he can have it if he wants, then," Shepard said. "If he doesn't want to attempt it, though, don't hold it against him. He'd be walking into a risky situation, might even end up dead, if he went to speak on my behalf. Hatred of me would most likely outweigh any kinship Balak felt for a fellow batarian."

"Noted," Liara said. "Lastly, Miss Wong would like to speak with you when you have a moment."

"She's set up in Zaeed's old bunk, isn't she?" Shepard asked. Her favorite reporter had been unusually quiet since boarding the Normandy, and Shepard had almost forgotten she was even there.

"That's right," Liara said.

"Good," Shepard chimed. "After breakfast, then."

* * *

><p>Emily had slipped out of her formal dress and was in a more casual pencil skirt and blouse ensemble when Shepard made it down to Engineering. The reporter quickly straightened her work desk and offered Shepard a seat. "Commander, I didn't expect you so soon."<p>

"Can't afford to slow down," Shepard said. "You wanted to see me?"

"Yes," Emily said. "I'd like to record a short segment on the state of Tuchanka. if that's alright." She pulled up a chair opposite of Shepard and took a seat. "My contacts on the Citadel are reporting restlessness among the few krogan who are taking refuge there. I think it would be best to fill them in on a few things... that female you have tucked away upstairs, for example."

"I don't know if it's safe to mention anything about her yet," Shepard said. "We're in early stages of developing a cure for the Genophage. In return for it, the Clan Leader, Urdnot Wrex, will provide krogan support on Palaven." Shepard kicked back and crossed her legs. "It's too soon, though. Dr. Solus, the salarian working on the cure, is very good at what he does. However, I don't want to put a lot of hype around his work, just in case a cure can't be made."

"Urdnot Wrex said something similar, actually," Emily laughed.

"You've spoken with him, then?" Shepard asked.

"Yes," Emily replied. "But he ended up saying '_save the tabloid interviews for Shepard_' and to '_leave him out of it_'."

The commander chuckled. "He doesn't warm up to people very quickly."

"It's not just him," Emily said. "Palaven's primarch wasn't too keen on speaking either."

"I get the feeling he prefers to let his bullets do the talking. You'll have to forgive us. This war has put some pretty unlikely people in charge. We understand battle, but our social etiquette leaves a lot to be desired."

"_You _seem to manage just fine," Emily said.

Shepard grinned. "I had a knack for public speaking before I ever enlisted in the Alliance. Was a bit of a bookworm, actually."

"I wouldn't have guessed." Emily pulled a small microphone from a drawer and set it up on the desktop. "Would you mind if I asked about your most recent mission? I'll avoid mentioning the Genophage research."

"Well, we did stop the bomb from going off," Shepard said. "So, that should be a safe topic."

"Alright," Emily said, "just give me a full recap of the situation and we'll go from there."

* * *

><p>The interview was simple enough, a quick debriefing of what had happened. At the end of it, Shepard emphasized how dedicated the turians were to putting things right, even at the cost of their own lives, and she promised to retrieve a list of the fallen Ninth Platoon soldiers from Solana for the sake of any turian viewers who might have been connected to them.<p>

Afterwards, Shepard stalked back upstairs and made her way to the War Room to speak with Wrex. The Clan Leader was at his post, and he grumbled as he turned.

"Shepard."

"Wrex," she greeted in the usual fashion. He fidgeted and she asked, "Something wrong?"

"Hmm," he grumbled. "Mordin. He got a tissue sample from me all right."

"Oh?" Shepard snorted. "You had it coming."

"Let's just say scalpels were never meant to cut where he cut."

She held back a laugh. "You'll be a hero among your people for your... ah... contribution." She snickered near the end of the statement.

"Funny," Wrex snapped. "Did you want something?"

"Your squad, Aralakh," Shepard said, leaning up on a console, "tell them we can rendezvous after we finish our business on the Citadel. Give it a week tops, and hopefully my arm will be useful again."

"I'll pass the word along," Wrex muttered. "Anything else?" He shot a subtle glare over to Victus' station, which had been vacant since Tarquin had been brought aboard. "The room had just started to air out but you're spreading around the turian stench again."

Shepard frowned and crossed her arms. "You know, if Mordin's sample mysteriously disappeared, he'd have to collect another one."

He scoffed, suppressing a shudder. "Not that I think you're low enough to pull anything like that... but don't."

"Wouldn't want to put Mordin through it again." Shepard stepped back with a smirk and turned for the door.

"Mordin. Right."

"Couldn't have been a pretty sight," she laughed. "See ya around, Wrex."

"Shepard."

* * *

><p>Solana came back aboard the Normandy, only briefly, when she got word of Shepard's acceptance into the family. She was accompanied by her squad's sergeants, Veria and Hailus, and the three of them went straight to the Crew Deck to find Garrus. He was posted beside the catwalk that led back to the battery and was trading war stories with Vega when Sol arrived.<p>

"Menae didn't seem that bad," Vega was taunting.

"Probably because I'd already thinned out the Reaper numbers," Garrus boasted. "I was there before Shepard ever got released, remember?"

"Yeah, yeah," Vega muttered. "You think you're some big shot. I bet the primarch was holding your hand the whole time."

Victus had strayed out of the Med Bay, content to leave while Tarquin slept, and he barked out a laugh at the statement. "Basically."

Garrus leveled a glare at him. "I seem to remember a certain general being a little impressed with the _hotheaded rookie's _skill with a rifle."

Sol rounded into the mess and added, "I remember the good old days when that rifle was a little too much, even for the great _Garrus Vakarian_."

"That was a very, _very _long time ago," Garrus grumbled. The men turned to greet Sol and her squadmates as they filed into the mess. Solana moved quickly to Garrus' side and caught him in a hug, grazing her cheek against his.

"Just heard from Mom," she chirped. "I'm so happy for you."

Garrus released her and grinned. "Thanks, Sol."

Behind them, Hailus gave a congratulatory chirrup and came up to clap a hand on Garrus' shoulder. Veria made a similar sound but hung back and the tables. Hailus' bad eye was still covered with a patch and his good eye squinted to compensate for the loss. "You and a human. Never would've figured!"

"Me either," Garrus returned. "But I guess stranger things have happened."

Garrus crooned weakly at the sight of Hailus' injury. Hailus was Broccha's son and, because of their parents' close friendship, Garrus had come to think of the younger turian as a brother. It was painful to see him in such a state, almost as much as it would be to see Solana injured.

"Have you contacted anyone yet?" Garrus asked, adding, _Family. Parents. _"I'm sure they'll want to know you're okay."

"Solana patched in a call," Hailus said. "Mom's face is almost as messed up as mine." His mandibles tugged into a grimace.

"We heard she got beat up pretty bad," Garrus said. "I'm sure she was glad to see you, though."

"Yeah," Hailus said, chuckling. "Yeah, she was. She got so excited she almost couldn't talk over her subs." The humor died out of his voice. "Dad said they couldn't reach anyone else." _Brothers. Sister._"Last he heard, Melia was floating around the Castellus system, trying to evacuate colonies that hadn't been attacked yet. That was a week or two ago, though."

"The others," Garrus recalled, "they weren't in active duty." _Brothers. Settled down._

"Ceteri ended up on Taetrus and Diu was all over the place," Hailus said. "Connections to Taetrus are shot and there's no telling where Diu went."

"Taetrus," Victus growled from the sidelines. "That isn't good. Taetrus was hit hard in the first attacks."

"I know," Hailus said. "We're all just hoping they evacuated and haven't been able to make contact, but with things the way they are..."

Garrus said nothing and kept his undertones in check. As Victus had said, Taetrus had been one of the first colonies hit by the Reapers. It had fallen before Palaven had even been hit. If Ceteri hadn't contacted them yet... Garrus didn't want to think about what that likely meant. Judging by the pinched look on Sol's face, she was trying not to draw conclusions, either. Ceteri was the oldest of Broccha's children and he'd always looked after the rest of them, had even cared for Garrus and Sol like family. He'd grown, moved away, and started a family of his own. If Garrus recalled correctly, he had two children.

The other two, Melia and Diu, traveled a lot, so they could simply be in unreachable areas, but it still made Garrus uneasy. Melia, a medic, hopped from battlefield to battlfield. She was likely right in the middle of the action, so she was at great risk. Diu, a mechanic, had probably kept away from the fighting, though. He had mated to a quarian woman some years prior and they never stayed in one place for long. Garrus wished Tali were still on board. If she were, she could put in a call to the Flotilla and see if a quarian with a turian mate had returned to the Migrant Fleet for refuge.

"Garrus," Solana said, easing the tension from the conversation, "where's Shepard?"

"She... ah," Garrus said with a jolt. "She's running around somewhere. Went to speak with our reporter friend this morning. Then, I think she was going to arrange the meeting with Wrex's squad."

"Arranged," a voice called from the back of the mess. Shepard had come off the elevator and had entered the room without drawing much attention. She took a place beside Garrus, leaning onto the catwalk railing. "We'll hit the Citadel first, regroup, and try to meet with his men in the next week." She noticed Sol grinning at her. "What?"

"Heard the news," Sol said, a happy trill rolling in her throat as she grabbed Shepard into a hug. The commander cringed at the ache in her side but hugged back. "I told you guys it would be okay."

"We couldn't be sure," Garrus scolded.

"Come on," Sol teased, "you had to know that Dad would give in."

"So why not go seal the deal with Chellick?" Garrus countered. "If he said yes to us, you two have nothing to worry about."

Sol flinched, her eyes widening indignantly. "That's none of your business."

"Uh huh," Garrus muttered. "You three staying on board?" He gestured to Sol, Hailus, and Veria.

"For a bit," Sol said, smoothing her nerves. "We'll cross back over later. I have to... sort out some things."

Shepard's lips pressed into a thin line. The tone had been low and sad. Sol had to do the awful task that no commanding officer ever wanted to do: send out her sympathies to the families of the fallen. Shepard remembered the letter to Kaidan's family clearly; it had been the hardest thing she'd ever had to write. She wondered if turians had similar methods of reporting the matter of death. If so, Sol would have a daunting number of letters to write.

"For now, though," Sol digressed, "there's a little time."

"Feel like carrying on a Normandy tradition, then?" Shepard asked. "We could break out the cards."

"I could use the distraction," Sol said, smiling. She turned to Veria. "You up for it? Skyllian Five?"

The red-plated female nodded quietly. Hailus chirped in agreement, as well. At the edge of the group, Victus tried to take his leave and escape into the Med Bay. Garrus spotted the attempt and called out a haughty vocalization. "Going somewhere?"

Shepard quirked a brow at her mate then, recalling something he had said a while back, she grinned. Garrus had once alluded that Victus wasn't very good at card games. She hadn't wanted to believe it then... but he looked quite uncomfortable at the mention of the game.

"Don't tell me you're afraid of a friendly game," Garrus taunted.

"I don't feel it would be appropriate, given the... circumstances," Victus hummed. He carefully tilted his head at Veria and Hailus. _Will make them uncomfortable._

"We're fine, sir," Veria argued lightly.

"No, I really should fall back." He gestured at the Med Bay. "In case he wakes up."

"EDI," Shepard called suddenly.

[Yes, Commander?] she answered, her voice appearing over the comms.

"Please inform me if Lieutenant Victus wakes up," she said, smirking. "I'll be in the lounge."

[Affirmative.]

Shepard looked over to Victus. "No excuses now."

"That..." Victus clipped, sending Garrus a frown. _This is your fault. _"If you insist."

Garrus returned, "We insist."

* * *

><p>"You really weren't kidding," Shepard said, nudging Garrus and speaking in a hushed tone.<p>

He attempted the closest thing to an eyebrow waggle his turian features could manage. "You think I just made it up?"

Victus threw his cards on the table, growling and falling back on the couch as Solana raked in a pile of ammo upgrades. Shepard chuckled, "Didn't think you were _lying_, just _exaggerating_."

Hailus had snooped through the liquor cabinets and had brought out a bottle of turian brandy near the start of the game. Four hands in, he and Veria had downed almost half of it between them, and now the young male was having trouble keeping himself in check.

When the fifth round began, Veria cut the cards, dealt them, and boasted, "Ready to part with your credit chit yet?"

Victus grumbled, but didn't dignify her with a response. He swiped up his cards as Hailus barked, "He'll have to! He's lost everything else!" When the primarch glared, the Sergeant burst into laughter.

"Well, he still has his clothes," Garrus jeered. "Already faring better than in the barracks on Menae." Shepard snorted at the statement, laughing into her palm.

"I'll take it there again, if you do," Victus challenged. "From where I'm sitting, it appears your luck is as nonexistent as mine."

Garrus shrugged, knowing that he hadn't won any games, either. "True, but at least I have someone in the room that _wants _to see mine."

Shepard's cheeks flushed pink, and across the table, Hailus erupted into a reel of laughter again. Solana pulled a face. "Ugh, keep it in your pants." _Don't wanna see._

"Speak for yourself," Veria grumbled. "Some of us have been out on assignments and haven't had any action lately."

"Aw, c'mon," Sol teased, throwing an arm around Hailus' cowl. "You've had options."

Veria scoffed, bringing the brandy bottle to her mouth, "_Hailus'_ scrawny ass does not constitute _action_."

"Hey!" he pouted, snatching the bottle from her and taking a gulp. "See if I ever _help you out _again."

"See if I ever _let you _again," Veria countered, stealing the liquor back.

He leaned into her, nuzzling her cheek. "You don't mean it."

"You're drunk," she grumbled, shoving him. "Get off me."

Shepard grinned at the exchange, resting her head on Garrus' shoulder. He let out a quick purr. "Aren't trying to look at my cards, are you?"

"Nah," she replied. "Just enjoying this for a while."

* * *

><p>When they were a day away from the Citadel, Joker complained of low fuel, grumbling that they might not make it the entire way if they didn't stop. So, the Blackwatch vessel continued on to the Citadel, carrying Sol and the Ninth Platoon ahead to receive proper medical treatment. Meanwhile, Joker stopped in at a fuel depot to fill up.<p>

While they waited, Shepard sifted through her terminal, sorting through mission briefs from Admiral Hackett and other big-name Alliance brass. The only thing of real interest was a Prothean artifact found on Eden Prime. She felt sure Liara would jump all over it and forwarded it the the asari's inbox.

At the adjacent console, Traynor was reviewing her own messages, coordinates for assignments, mostly. She programmed them into the system, sending them directly to EDI. Once she had loaded in the routes for several of Shepard's N7 missions, she donned a headset and patched in to the Alliance channels, listening for new signals.

After a moment, she tapped at her headpiece, tinkering with the controls on her console to stabilize the signal. Once the message had come across clearly, she brought a hand to her mouth, her eyes darting anxiously.

"Traynor?" Shepard said softly. "What's wrong?"

"Commander, I didn't want to alarm you, but..." She removed her headset and called up a channel on her console. "I was scanning Alliance channels and found this." She pointed to a signal. "Grissom Academy sent out a request for help. They feared the Reaper invasion front would hit them soon and sent out a request for evac to another station."

Shepard shot over to the console. "I just spoke to Jack a few days ago and everything was fine."

"The signal went out just yesterday," Traynor said. "It wasn't high priority, either, so it's possible the teachers were not informed of the transfer request."

"Do we need to go answer the call?" Shepard asked. "I can have Joker turn us around."

"Well..." She called up a separate window. "A turian evac transport responded to their call this morning, so normally, I'd say we don't need to do anything. But, something sounded off in the turian signal." She faced the console, and Shepard stiffened where she stood. "I had EDI perform and analysis just now. It's fake."

"No," Shepard gasped. "No, no, no." She backed away from the console and rushed up to the cockpit where EDI and Joker were stationed. "EDI!"

She swiveled her head. "Commander?"

"Turian signal at Grissom," Shepard hissed. "Traynor said you just ran it through."

"Yes," EDI replied. "It appears that this signal is similar to the one Cerberus used to lure you to the Collector base."

"Fuck," Shepard snarled. "Joker, set course for Grissom, right now."

"That is not advisable, Commander," EDI intercepted. "You are still heavily injured. A possible confrontation with Cerberus is likely to end poorly." Her visor blinked. "I have just forwarded a distress signal to Alliance vessels orbiting Elysium. They will provide assistance."

"And we'll provide backup," Shepard barked. "Joker-"

"Working on it," he groused.

"Jeff, the Commander is in no condition-"

"EDI," Shepard cut, "Grissom Academy has Kahlee Sanders, Jack, and a bunch of kids. If Cerberus goes for them, they won't stand a chance. I'm not going to stand back and wait to see is some Alliance patrol squad can save them." EDI remained quiet. "Joker, what's our ETA?"

"Two days from here," he muttered.

"And if you tweak the FTL drive?" Shepard pressed.

"A day," Joker said. "But, I'd be overtaxing the system and making _a lot _of intergalactic traffic violations."

"I'll pay your damn speeding ticket, Joker," she snapped. "Just get us there."

"Aye aye."


	35. Grissom

**A quick warning: this chapter is going to get a bit disturbing in parts.**

* * *

><p>"Shepard, I don't like this."<p>

She didn't look up. Instead she continued to wind the bandages around her forearm. Once she finished that, she grabbed the compression sleeve she had laid out and tugged it up over her arm, suppressing a cringe for Garrus' benefit.

"I'm fine," Shepard said.

"Don't bullshit me," he grumbled. "I know that hurt."

"It didn't."

"Your breath hitched."

She sent him an unamused look. "What would you have me do?"

He leaned on the bathroom counter. "Ideally, I would tell you to go to the Citadel like a good, wounded human and let the Alliance handle it." She raised a brow at him. "But, I know you don't even consider that an option. So, instead, I'd suggest that you let me lead a team into Grissom. Between me, Liara, and Vega, we could take care of anything." He took her arm, smoothing the fabric of the sleeve and running his fingerpad down the raised line where her stitches were. "Jack wouldn't want you to hurt yourself."

Shepard snorted. "Jack's probably going to call me a pussy for needing stitches in the first place."

Garrus tried to stop himself from laughing. "Yes, yes she will."

* * *

><p>Liara had insisted on coming along and Vega had offered his assistance as well, so they were suited up and ready when Garrus and Shepard entered the CIC. As they approached the cockpit, Joker was pulling up scans of the area around Grissom Academy.<p>

"And there's the folks who answered the distress call," he muttered. "Cerberus cruiser, like we thought, and at least a dozen fighters on blockade duty." He glanced back at Shepard as she hovered behind his chair. "Too many for us in a straight-up fight. They must want this place bad."

"Of course they do," Shepard snapped. "One of their longest-running human experiments is in there, and she's raising a group of kids to be as tough as her. I'm sure the Illusive Man's having a field day with this..."

"Receiving incoming transmission," EDI said suddenly.

"Let's hear it."

EDI called up the comm line. [SSV Normandy, this is Kahlee Sanders, director of Grissom Academy. We need immediate assistance. Cerberus is attacking the facility. They're after my students.]

"This is Commander Shepard. We're blocked on a direct approach."

[I know,] Sanders said. [Alliance tried to send in reinforcements from Elysium, but they had no idea what they were walking into and were shot down. After they knew they'd been discovered, Cerberus took control of the docking bays and locked them down.]

Shepard glanced down at EDI, frowning. The Elysium soldiers had gone after receiving a distress call from EDI. Shepard wondered if Cerberus would have been less diligent if the Normandy had gone in first and alone.

"Any alternatives?" the commander asked.

[There's an auxiliary cargo port I could probably open,] Sanders replied.

Shepard ran over possible options in her head. "All right. We'll come in by shuttle and get everyone out of there." She motioned for her squad to hit the elevators. "Somebody let Cortez know what's going on." Liara nodded and she and Vega moved ahead. Garrus remained, intending to stick close to Shepard. "Joker, can you give me a diversion?"

He turned with a smirk. "Boy, can I!"

Shepard nodded and whirled out of the cockpit. She and Garrus rounded the CIC, pausing only briefly when Tacita stopped them at the galaxy map. Hurriedly, she said, "Shepard, you're taking a big risk, here."

Garrus chuckled, "Already tried that one on her. It didn't work."

Tacita hung her head. "Just be careful."

"Oh, we will," Shepard said. "You be careful, too. Joker's about to switch gears and send Cerberus' heads spinning. You might want to be buckled in when he does."

"I'll keep that in mind," she said, waving them off as they boarded the elevator.

* * *

><p>Once the shuttle dropped, Joker steered straight in front of the line of Cerberus fighters. They locked on to the Normandy and pursued as it sped away from the academy, leaving the cargo bay doors wide open.<p>

Shepard watched the fighters tear off into space through the shuttle window. "Every single one of them went after him... They're not the brightest lights on the tree, are they?"

"I'm assuming that means they aren't very smart?" Garrus questioned, the reference lost on him. "In any case, I'm not sure that I'm too comfortable with Joker taking my parents along on his joyride."

Shepard assured, "You know Joker won't get caught."

"That's true," Garrus replied. "Of course, I'd almost feel sorry for any Cerberus soldier stupid enough to board _that ship_."

"You know Wrex hasn't had a good fight in a while," she agreed. "He'd probably enjoy being part of that welcoming party." She turned back to Cortez and he landed in the cargo bay. "Cortez, hang tight. We'll be back."

She led the squad out into the area, pistol raised. They pushed deeper into station, coming into an open hallway. The walls were spattered with an unsettling amount of blood, but no bodies or soldiers were in sight.

Shepard toggled her comm. "Sanders, do you read? We're in."

[Commander,] Sanders pleaded over the comm, [I'm locked in a server room around the corner. Cerberus troops are trying to get in.]

"We're on it."

As they neared the end of the hall, a man's voice could be heard through the door. "Get ready! I've almost got the door."

Shepard stepped to the side of the door. "Liara, throw up a singularity."

The asari nodded and popped up a biotic vortex the second the door slid open. The Cerberus operatives on the other side screamed as they were yanked off their feet and left dangling in the air to be picked off by the squad's bullets.

Once they were sure all the soldiers were down and out, the squad marched down the hallway and came to a stop in front of the server room door. It had been pried open nearly half a foot, and Shepard could see Kahlee Sanders' blonde head peeking out from under a desk.

"Sanders, we're clear," Shepard called. "It's me."

Sanders crept up from her hiding spot and keyed the doors fully open. "Commander," she said, "thank you. I wasn't expecting you to be the one coming to help us, but I'm glad. Admiral Anderson always said you were the best. And, with Cerberus coming for my students, I needed the best."

"How many of you are still here?" Shepard asked.

"Fewer than twenty," Sanders replied. "Most of the students went home when word of the Reaper invasion spread. But, as you know, a few volunteered to stay. Most of our biotic students did, and some others stayed behind to prototype tech for the Alliance."

"Where are they now?"

"Scattered throughout the station," Sanders said, tacking away at a comm console. "Hang on. I've been trying to get communications working."

The line pinged through and a man's voice echoed in the server room. [This is Froeberg! There are students trapped in Orion Hall! Cerberus has us boxed in. They're closing fast!]

"Damn it," Sanders swore.

"Orion Hall?" Shepard repeated.

Sanders pointed to the entrance of the server room. "Back out the door and down the hallway. I can get the door open."

"I'll bring them back here and we'll make a run for the shuttle," Shepard ordered, jogging into the hall with her squad close on her flank.

"Thank you, Commander," Sanders called. "I'll stay put. With luck, I can regain control of some of our systems."

The squad assumed formation and stepped through the door as Sanders worked the controls. They came out into a hallway with glass walls that gave a view to an adjacent hall. Through the glass, Shepard caught sight of a screaming teenage boy being dragged by a Cerberus centurion into another room. Her breath caught at the sight, but she plowed ahead through doors as Sanders opened them.

In the next room they entered, another boy, no older than sixteen or seventeen, who was holding a biotic barrier up around himself. Cerberus troops surrounded him. "Reiley Bellarmine," a centurion barked, "drop the barrier, now."

Another said, "We aren't going to hurt you, kid. The file says we need you alive."

The boy held his ground, so the first snarled, "But your sister? She's optional. You give us trouble, we'll find her."

"N-no," the boy pleaded. "Leave her.. alone..."

Garrus lifted his rifle and took out one of the men and Vega was quick to silence the other. With the soldiers taken care of, Shepard came forward and kneeled beside the boy. "You okay?"

He groaned and let down his barrier, slumping in exhaustion. "Yeah, I'm fine."

"Keep low and head to the server room," Shepard said. "Sanders will be waiting there until we can get shuttles ready."

"Yes, ma'am," the boy, Reiley, said, "but my sister, Seanne, is still out here somewhere, too. Please, don't let them hurt her."

"We'll find her," Shepard said. "Just get yourself to safety."

* * *

><p>Cerberus had hijacked the intercoms and were spilling out announcements over the entire station. The messages promised that Cerberus had no intentions of harming anyone and that their reputation was the fault of Alliance propaganda.<p>

They'd heard the same announcement replayed several times by the time they found Seanne. She was curled in a corner, trying to squeeze herself under a bench to avoid detection. When Shepard neared, the girl shrieked and covered her face as though she were expecting an attack.

"Seanne?" Shepard said, lowering her weapon.

"Who are you?" she whimpered.

"I'm Commander Shepard, with the Alliance. Are you Seanne?"

"Yes," she said. When she uncurled, Shepard could see a wet crimson patch on her side.

"You're injured," Shepard said, motioning for Liara to come forward and administer Medi-Gel to the girl. It formed a temporary seal and numbed the pain slightly.

Seanne stood, with help from Liara, and said, "My brother..."

"We found him near the server room," Shepard said. "He should be with Kahlee Sanders now."

"Is the path clear?" Seanne asked. "Is it safe to go there?"

"It is if you can make it."

"I'll be okay. You said the server room?"

Shepard nodded and the girl hobbled off to find her brother. Garrus shook his head at the girl's moxy. "What is it with you humans?"

Shepard flexed her arm, squinting an eye in a sort of wink and gritting her teeth. "What can I say, we're hard to kill."

* * *

><p>Finally, as they neared Orion Hall, Sanders was able to override the Cerberus announcement over the intercom. Instead, her voice filtered over the speakers. [Students, if you can hear me, this is Kahlee Sanders. I am still alive and help is coming.]<p>

Shepard made that promise a reality, stepping up beside a large door. [Shepard,] Sanders called, [I just got an emergency message from the students in Orion Hall. Cerberus has broken through from another side.]

"We're there, Sanders, just get this door open!" Shepard yelled. All those students had gathered in one place, and Shepard felt sure that Jack was with them.

The door whooshed open and the squad rushed in just as an Atlas Mech stomped in from an open gate and towered over one of the students. Another young man in Grissom's red uniform ran forward, dropping and sliding in front of his classmate. When he stood he let out a nova blast strong enough to rival one of Shepard's that knocked the student and the mech both back, effectively putting a safe distance between the two.

When the mech recovered from recoil, the nova-student was preparing a shockwave, but Shepard nailed the mech's cockpit with a shot from her pistol to distract the driver. When the operative turned the mech, Shepard ordered, "Get to cover!"

The student dropped his biotics and ran up a set of stairs to a balcony where his classmates were hiding. "Everyone, get back!" he called. "Let them handle this!"

Shepard took cover and Garrus fell in right beside her. When she popped up again to take a shot at the mech, he hissed and leapt up to combine his fire with hers. They sank into cover again and she barked, "What was _that_?"

"It was one of those mechs that nearly killed you," Garrus said, leaning up and nailing the cockpit glass. It shattered, allowing Vega to take the kill shot.

"Scared?" Shepard teased.

"You have no idea," he muttered, scanning the area and seeing that it was clear.

Shepard mounted the cover and turned back to him, her face inches from his. "Ask me how I feel about gunships."

He took a quick breath, letting the statement sink in as she turned and stepped up to the clearing under the balcony. Gunships... the thing that nearly ended him. Was she as terrified of them as he now was of Atlases?

The nova-student was descending the stairs, breathing heavily when Shepard approached. "Thanks," he gasped. "Cerberus hasn't given us time to catch our breath. I tried to set up a defensive perimeter, but..." He wheezed and wiped sweat from his brow. "I... I don't know how much longer we could've held out." The other students were gathering around him, each of them looking even more drained than him.

"Don't sell yourself short, man," Vega said, coming forward and clapping a hand on the boy's shoulder. "You did better than most."

"We're here to get you off the station," Shepard assured. "I'm Commander Shepard."

A girl with a ponytail moved up beside the boy and he introduced her. "This is Ensign Rodriguez and I'm Ensign Prangley."

Shepard smiled. "Those are a couple of names I've heard before." Her expression drooped when the students returned nothing but frowns. The girl, Rodriguez, looked as though she were ready to cry and Prangley took a deep breath that shook with something other than exhaustion. "You guys have done a great job holding out in here, but where's your commander?"

Prangley didn't seem to know what to say. "Our commander was... well, I guess... I'm in charge now, ma'am."

Garrus' armor creaked audibly as he flinched and Shepard almost choked. "_What?_" The students said nothing, so Shepard barked, "What happened to Jack?"

"She led us all here because it was the most defensible place on the station," Prangley murmured. "She went back out to find some others who were scattered around the station, but... she didn't come back, ma'am."

Shepard shivered. "So, she's out there somewhere?"

"I don't know," Prangley said.

Garrus came up and laid his hand on Shepard's shoulder, willing her to clear her head. "Okay... okay. It'll be all right. We're going to get you out of here."

"Yeah," Prangley said. "We need a bit to recharge, though. They've been after us for so long. We've burned close to a thousand calories, and..." He hung his head, though whether is was from weakness or sadness, Shepard couldn't tell.

She stepped up and grabbed the boy's shoulder. "It's okay. How long do you need?"

"I... I don't know," he said. "I don't..."

"Hey," Shepard said. "Go get everyone together and check each other's amps. Do you have protein bars or anything?"

"Yeah, just haven't had time to... nnn." He blinked, laying his forehead in his palm.

"Go on," Shepard said. "We'll wait for you."

Prangley nodded slowly and ascended the stairs, speaking to his classmates. "Okay, guys, grab a quick bite and check your amps for damage. We move in five."

Rodriguez hung back and took a timid step up to Shepard. "Commander, I was wondering..."

"What's wrong?" Shepard said, keeping her tone as even as possible. She wanted nothing more than to streak out of Orion Hall and go looking for Jack, but she knew that the students needed to rest, lest they overextend themselves.

"Do you ever forget the first time you kill someone?" Rodriguez asked, her eyes glistening. "Because today was mine... and I... Miss Nought always talked about it like it wasn't a big deal, but..."

Shepard's brows furrowed and she stepped forward, pulling the girl into a hug. Rodriguez slumped, pressing her head into the commander's shoulder and her breath hitched as she tried not to cry. Shepard brought a hand up, the bad one, no less, and cupped the back of the girl's head. "It's okay. You did what you had to to keep yourself and your friends safe."

"Does it ever get... easier?" Rodriguez asked weakly.

"It might," Shepard said, "but do you really want it to?"

Rodriguez pulled back slowly, her eyes deep, brown, and wet. "No... no, I don't."

"That's your choice," Shepard said. "You can let it haunt you or you can let it drive you... or, you can just accept that some things have to be done and move forward."

"What do you do?"

"I'm not proud of some of the things I've had to do in my life," Shepard said, "but I've always moved forward with purpose and that has allowed me to live with few regrets."

"What about Miss Nought?" Rodriguez murmured. "You knew her very well. What did she do?"

"You can ask her that when we find her," Shepard insisted, her teeth nearly chattering with anxiety as Rodriguez nodded and flew up the stairs to join her classmates.

Vega had grown quiet and Liara was muttering a prayer to the Goddess. Garrus grabbed Shepard by the shoulders again. "She'll be okay," he assured. "Cerberus wouldn't stand a chance against her."

"You know what she told me once?" Shepard whispered. "She said the worst things that ever happened to her only happened because too many people came at her at once. She never had someone to cover her back, so people would overwhelm her by coming in from all sides." Her shoulders trembled under Garrus' hands. "She said that's what she liked about you and me. That she could go out with us and she didn't have to worry about someone sneaking up on her because we were watching out for her. She said... we were the only ones she ever trusted to keep her safe..."

"Shepard, she's alive and we'll find her," Garrus soothed.

"Cerberus has proven that there are things worse than death," Shepard said simply. She didn't have to elaborate.

"It's only been a day since Cerberus attacked," he said. "We will find her and she will be okay."

Shepard turned and glanced up at him. "I hope you're right."

[Cortez to extraction team.] Shepard jolted as her shuttle pilot's voice crackled in her ear. [The Cerberus cruiser is coming back.]

Shepard moved away from Garrus and cupped a hand over her ear. "How long have we got?"

[Two minutes tops, Commander,] he replied. [After that, there's no way we'll get past them.]

Shepard turned, her eyes wandering up to the balcony where the students were eagerly munching on high-calorie rations and rubbing the backs of their necks to soothe their overworked biotic ports. It would take more than two minutes for them to recover, let alone escape, and that didn't factor in time to look for Jack or any other stray students. "Get out of here and back to the Normandy," Shepard ordered. "We'll find another way off the station."

[Roger that. Good luck, ma'am.]

Shepard immediately transferred comm signals. "Shepard to Sanders. The students are safe, but the shuttle's a no-go."

[Understood,] Sanders replied. [I might know a way off the station, but I need station-wide camera access. Can you disable the Cerberus security override? It's routed through Orion Hall, so it should be nearby.]

Liara nodded and began scanning the room for Cerberus tech that might be broadcasting. Shepard said, "How does camera access get us off the station?"

[We need to reach the Cerberus shuttles. The cruiser won't auto-target friendly ships, which gives us a fighting chance to escape. I need to see which parts of the station can be navigated through.]

"We'll be turning this place upside down anyway," Shepard said. "We have to find any students that were left outside and we have to find Jack."

"I've turned off the Cerberus signal!" Liara shouted from the other side of the room. In her hands, she held a small laptop whose screen was dimming as it shut down.

[Got it,] Sanders called. She hesitated, then said, [Shepard, this isn't what you're going to want to hear... but there are only two students left outside... alive. Three bodies and two living.]

"And Jack?" Shepard urged.

[She's nowhere,] Sanders said. To emphasize, she said, [Dead or alive. I'm not seeing her on any cameras.]

Garrus muttered, "You know if she was still on the station, she'd be making as much noise as possible."

"God... dammit," Shepard growled, clenching her teeth. "Sanders, what's next?"

[The fastest way is through the Atrium but Cerberus has sealed the doors. You'll need to disable the magnetic locks. The override should be directly above the door.]

Shepard sprinted up to the balcony and found a panel that controlled the locks. She switched on the override. "Got it."

[You should be able to force the door open now. I'll get to the shuttles ahead of you and get a pair ready to fly.]

"Roger that." Shepard turned to the students. "You all good to go? We need to move."

"We'll do our best, Commander," Prangley said.

They made their way down to the doors, which were standing open only a few inches. Shepard eyed the door, then her injured arm. "Yeah... Garrus, make this happen."

He stepped forward and cranked the door open, saving Shepard the strain on her arm. While he made a wide enough entrance, Shepard turned to the students and said, "Everyone be ready. We'll go in first and draw their fire."

"Commander," Prangley said, "it might be best if we follow along from the second level. You can take point while we hit them from above."

Garrus nodded at Shepard, "I like it. Keeps them safer."

"Right," Shepard agreed. "Liara, go with them." The asari ran up to join the students and Shepard addressed them again. "Just time your shots and stay safe. If you get in a bind, Liara will be there to help you, so stick close to her."

"Right," Prangley said.

The students Omni-tools suddenly lit up, causing them to pause. An accented voice blurted, [Students of Grissom Academy, the station is sealed. The Alliance soldiers cannot save you. All they can do is get you killed. Surrender peacefully, and you will be reunited with your teacher and transferred to a Cerberus sanctuary.]

"Don't listen to him," Prangley said. "He's just messing with our heads."

Shepard grew still, though Garrus felt sure that he was the only one who noticed. That Cerberus agent had made a grave mistake in mentioning Jack, and Garrus could tell that Shepard was already formulating a plan to go rescue her somehow.

[Damn it,] Sanders hissed over the comm, [they're messaging everyone. Students, switch your Omni-tools to privacy mode so they can't track you.]

The students obeyed, but Rodriguez wrung her hands anxiously. "What if... what if they're not lying?"

Shepard barked, "Rodriguez, they are not planning to take you anywhere safe. Don't let them get to you."

Prangley nudged her. "Commander Shepard isn't going to let anything happen to us."

"Yeah," Rodriguez said. "Yeah, okay."

Shepard nodded and slipped through the doors. "Let's go."

* * *

><p>They found the remaining two students on the way to the shuttles, disabling a barrier they had set up for protection and directing them to the second level where Liara and Jack's students were. The last remaining rooms between them and the shuttles were crawling with Cerberus troops, but they held out and manged to make it to the shuttle bay, where Sanders and the Bellarmine siblings were waiting.<p>

[Hurry, Commander!] Sanders said. Shepard could see her mouth moving, but the sound only came over the comm. [The Normandy circled back and pulled the cruiser out of position. We have to leave now!]

Shepard hung back, waiting for the students to descend the stairs and run into the shuttle port. Garrus and Liara moved ahead to help Sanders get the shuttles unlocked. Sanders threw the shuttle doors open, allowing the students to file in. Prangley was the last to run through the doors to the shuttle bay, gasping as the entrance closed and locked behind him.

"Wait," he said. "Where's Rodriguez?"

Shepard peered through the glass into the room they'd just come from, jolting as she saw the girl running towards them, a group of centurions hot on her heels. Prangley attacked the door, trying to get it open, but couldn't override the locks. Rodriguez ducked as the Cerberus soldiers fired at her and was barely able to escape by sliding in a fashion very reminiscent of how Jack had when they found her at the prison ship, Purgatory. She rolled into cover and tucked into a fetal position.

"Oh god," Prangley shouted, banging his fist against the glass. "God, no, Maria!"

Shepard snarled, hauling her assault rifle off her back. Against better judgement and knowing it was going to hurt, she raised the rifle and rammed it against the glass with as much force as she could muster, cringing as spiderweb cracks formed. "Prangley, hit it with a shockwave!"

He shakily threw his hands up, aiming at the weak point in the glass, and the window shattered like rain around Shepard. She caught the Cerberus troops in her line of sight and, using her traditional move, charged into the center of their group and blasted out her barriers to execute them. Sure that they were down, she joined Prangley, who was half carrying Rodriguez to the shuttle.

Garrus met her at the shuttle doors, hauling the kids up and stepping out to help Shepard. "I _really _wish you would cut those techniques out of your arsenal."

"But they're so fun," Shepard muttered, shaking her arm to try to nullify the shockwave of pain.

When she didn't immediately board the shuttle, Garrus glanced over to the other Cerberus craft. The students had all fit in one, so the second had been unnecessary. He tsked at Shepard, realizing exactly what she planned to do. "We're taking _that _shuttle, aren't we?"

"I'm not mentioning it to Liara and Vega, because I know it's crazy, and I'm not dragging you along with me, either," she said quietly. "There isn't a _we _in this."

"No, I think there's a _we_ somewhere in _storming the Cerberus base using the return coordinates in their own shuttle_."

"Well," she said, smirking, "there's at least a _Shepard_ and a _Vakarian _somewhere in all that."

He returned the smirk and keyed the controls to the first shuttle, closing up the students and cutting off Liara before she had the chance to protest. They turned and leapt into the second shuttle before anyone could tell them otherwise.

* * *

><p>The Normandy picked up the shuttle with the students and a none-too-happy Liara shot out into the shuttle bay and immediately zoomed up to the CIC. She moved quickly past Tacita, who was still hanging by the galaxy map, and didn't speak as she stormed up to the cockpit.<p>

"Joker, get a lock on Shepard's signal and follow her," Liara ordered, her usually calm tone cracking.

"Where's she going?" Joker muttered, altering the coordinates.

Curiosity pulled Tacita up to the cockpit, and when she got close Liara said, "She and Garrus are planning on flying headlong into whatever Cerberus base those shuttles had programmed in."

"What?" Tacita gasped.

Liara turned to her with an apologetic look. "By the time we got there, Cerberus had taken Jack from the station. They're going to try to get her back."

* * *

><p>The station was completely unguarded when Shepard and Garrus arrived, and they leapt out of the shuttles with their guns blazing. One engineer tried frantically to connect to her comm and warn the rest of the station, but Shepard burst forward and crushed her throat with a biotic vice grip. Garrus kept his attention on his own targets, letting Shepard take out her rage on the soldiers. They'd been fool enough to take one of the most important people in Shepard's life. The Illusive Man would be lucky if she didn't tear his organization to shreds from the inside out.<p>

Once they cleared the hangar out, they pushed on, meeting with similar resistance further in. Many of the operatives were out of armor, comfortable, and they met a quick end before the pair continued on. By Garrus' estimate, they were nearly halfway through the station before anyone actually managed to spread the word that they were there, and a loud siren announced their arrival into the next large room.

Honing her rage into something surprisingly productive, Shepard blanketed herself and Garrus with a barrier that deflected the bullets that poured on them front all directions. While the Cerberus troops tried to take down the barrier, Garrus nearly leisurely picked them off with his rifle, suddenly having a fearful appreciation for Shepard's barriers.

At the rate they were going, straight in and not even giving two shits about taking cover or being subtle, they would be through the whole place in under and hour. It was a short time to rip through a place, but a daunting duration for someone to hold a barrier. Garrus doubted that even an asari Matriarch would be able to keep a viable shield that long.

When they broke into an empty room, Shepard dropped the barrier for a moment and panted heavily. Garrus boosted their shields to make up for the sudden loss, not wanting to be caught off guard should someone stumble in on them.

"I've never seen you like this," he said, not looking at her, instead keeping careful watch.

"I hope you never have to again," she admitted.

"How are you even holding that barrier?" Garrus said in awe. "Nothing has even put a dent in it this whole time."

"The truth?" Shepard asked and he nodded. "My body is screaming out in pain because I'm to the point now that it feels like every part of me is breaking." She hugged herself, her armor whining in protest, and squeezed her shoulderpads to dispel the ache. "But, I know that this pain is nothing compared to what I'll feel if Jack doesn't leave this place with us."

"I wish I had biotic powers so I could pick up some of the slack," Garrus said. "Because my shields wouldn't hold a candle to what you're doing."

"No, it's okay," Shepard said. "Cerberus wanted a human biotic, they're damn well going to get one." She stood and motioned for them to move on. "C'mon, she has to be here somewhere."

* * *

><p>After rushing through another room filled with opponents, they finally came to a room where they met no opposition. Despite the sirens sounding throughout the rest of the station, they did not ring out in this room, and cots with drawn curtains on each side lined both walls. Everything in the room was eerily white and it reflected the bright fluorescent lights.<p>

From the far end of the room, a voice could be heard. "_You really should have run, Subject Zero._"

Shepard bristled and they ran forward, past the lines of empty cots. When they reached the edge of the room they found nothing but more vacant beds and a speaker in the ceiling blasting out the conversation they had heard.

[My name... is Jack!]

Shepard felt her stomach tighten. A different room... they were in a different room broadcasting the signal. Garrus scanned the back wall with his Omni-tool, finding a hidden door as the speaker called out again.

[We're going to learn a great deal from you and those students you were training.] The man again. And, this time, they could hear Jack gasping in the background. [Some of you may even survive.]

[Fuck you!] Jack screamed as Shepard and Garrus hacked the locks on the door and broke through into another empty room that looked like an infirmary.

"No," Shepard cried. "Where are they?" She and Garrus skirted the edge of the room, looking for another hidden door.

[Once those shuttles get here, I think we'll move the children into this room so they can watch the process. How does that sound?]

[Fuck... you! I'll tear you apart!]

Shepard got a hit on a side wall, disengaging the shielding mechanism over the next hidden door. Garrus was quickly by her side, running an override.

[That's funny,] the man said with a laugh. [I was just thinking the same thing.]

They barged into the room just as Jack let out a blood-curdling scream. In this new room, the curtains around the cots were not pristine white and surgical tools were laid out at the end of every bed. In the middle of one of the rows of beds, a man in a lab coat was standing in a hunched position and Jack's cries rang around him.

Shepard prepared a charge and Garrus pointed to a nearby pack of surgical tools, a silent warning to be cautious. If the doctor had a scalpel in hand, which he likely did, a misplaced charge could do more harm than good. Shepard nodded and aimed her charge accordingly, surging up behind the doctor and catching his hands, gloved and slick with blood, as he whirled around. She cracked his wrists in a flaring blue grip, causing his scalpel to clatter on the floor, and she threw him to the center of the room. Garrus' gun was instantly on him, readying a headshot.

The doctor craned his head wildly. "You won't take me!" he yelled. "You won't win against Cerberus and you won't take me!" He clenched his teeth together, crunching the cyanide capsule that came standard in Cerberus agents. Before Garrus even had the chance to fire, the man fell to the floor, dead, but he took a shot anyway, just to make sure the doctor _stayed dead_.

Shepard exhaled shakily and turned back to the table, holding back the urge to vomit.

Naked and strapped down, Jack stared up at her, her mascara running with her tears. Her voice cracked as she spoke."Sh-shepard?"

The doctor had made cuts into Jack's stomach, pulled the skin back, and had begun to slice into the muscle layer before they'd stopped him, and Shepard tried not to look at the wound. But, she felt a similar pang of nausea when she realized that there was a line of sutures under Jack's ears that disappeared to the back of her neck. They'd tampered with her biotic ports, and Shepard was willing to be it involved Reaper tech somehow.

"Shep, oh god, I knew you'd come," Jack whimpered, makeup-tinged tears spilling down her cheeks until they ran clear.

Shepard set to work releasing Jack's restraints as Garrus came up by her side and experienced his own shock at the sight of their friend. Even though her entire body was covered in those elaborate tattoos, it couldn't draw his attention from the cuts in her abdomen. With her arms free, Jack's hands flew to the open skin, and Garrus actually had to cringe away when she put the tissue in its proper place.

"Jack, don't-" Shepard gasped.

"It's okay," she hissed. "Didn't get the chance to cut deep. Just find me some bandages."

Shepard was in no position to argue. Jack's scars were proof enough that this wasn't her first encounter of the horrific medical sort. In fact, Shepard felt pretty sure that the doctor had cut into existing scars, meaning she'd had nearly this exact thing done before. If she said it was okay, Shepard had to trust that she knew what she was talking about. As Shepard moved to the leg restraints, Garrus found a cart full of medical supplies and procured several rolls of gauze and bandages.

Jack's eyes squinted in exhaustion, and when her legs were free she made a weak attempt to sit up. She relaxed back with a groan, unable to rise. Shepard scolded, "Don't try to move. I'll patch you up. Garrus, keep an eye on the door."

"Right," he murmured, swiveling around. He held his assault rifle in one taloned hand and lifted his Omni-tool on the other, scanning the room quickly to make sure there were no other entrances into the room he needed to be aware of.

Behind him, Shepard moved Jack as gently as possible to dress the incision. She ripped a sheet off a neighboring cot, rolled it up and placed it under Jack's hips, raising her just high enough to allow room to slide a hand under her back. She then took a roll of gauze and spun it out, folding it into a pad and placing in over the incision to hold it down. Jack's blood-soaked hands came up to hold the pad while Shepard readied the spool of bandages.

"Shepard, I'm getting readings from outside," Garrus warned. "Cerberus, ten... no twelve of them. They're closing in."

"Don't let them in that door," Shepard ordered. She wrapped the bandage around Jack's midsection, slipping it under her spine, bringing it up on the other side, then pulling it taut over the gauze patch.

"My students..." Jack whined, trying to distract herself. "Did they get any of them? Are they safe?"

"They didn't manage to bring any of them here," Shepard said. "We would've seen them on the way in. By now, they'll have made it to the Normandy." Shepard didn't want to divulge that some of the kids had died in the Academy before they ever got there. No reason to make Jack panic.

"Good, but..." Her breath hitched when Shepard wrapped the bandage. "God, they can't see me like this. Rodriguez gets nightmares from shitty movies, if she sees this-"

"It'll be okay," Shepard cut. "We're going to get you out of here, and we'll handle the kids later." Jack flinched with every pass of the bandage, digging her hands into the mattress and gritting her teeth. After several layers had been placed, Shepard stepped away. "Okay, now the tricky part... Garrus, I don't know if I can carry her."

"Try it," he said. "I'm in better condition to fight."

"Wait, what?" Jack gasped, struggling to keep her eyes open.

Shepard said, "I wore out my biotics. I'm barely holding myself up."

Jack readied a response. "Pussy."

Shepard gave a weak smile and took the sheet from under Jack, shaking it out and wrapping it around the tattooed woman's bare body. "I knew you'd say that."

Jack sat up, using Shepard for leverage, and tucked the sheet around herself. Shepard gathered the last of her strength, scooping the young biotic up, and _god, she barely weighed anything_. Shepard cradled her with much less effort than she'd expected, careful not to hold her in a way that made her bend too much at the stomach. Shepard nodded at Garrus, signaling that she was okay, and he marched up to the door.

They froze when a hologram surged up from the floor and danced in front of them, blocking the door. Shepard growled as the holo-form of the Illusive Man raised a cigarette and took a drag.

[Shepard,] he greeted. [Somehow I just knew you would be the one causing all this noise.]

"Go to hell," Shepard snarled, subconsciously tightening her grip on Jack's trembling frame.

[You're making a mistake here,] the Illusive Man said. [Humanity has the chance to rise up and achieve a greatness we've only dared to dream about before now.]

"Take it and shove it," Shepard roared. "What you're doing here is sick, and there's nothing in this universe that can justify it."

[I wouldn't expect you to have the vision for it,] he sneered.

"Maybe your _vision _would be clearer if I plucked those goddamn synthetic eyes from your head and crammed them down your throat."

[You're beginning to sound like Subject Zero,] he quipped. [It's very unbecoming, Commander.]

"Say what you want," Shepard snapped. "You've crossed the line and harmed someone I love. I tried to let you quietly disappear into the darkness, but consider this a declaration of war. I will find you and I will end you."

[I look forward to seeing you try,] he challenged, ending the transmission.

Shepard shook off her anger and turned to Garrus. "You said there were Cerberus troops out there. How close were they?"

"They're probably in the first infirmary," Garrus said.

"Do or die. Let's move," Shepard said with a nod, sticking near Garrus as he keyed the door open and charged out.

* * *

><p>The Normandy arrived at the station in short time, and Liara was ready and waiting to board a shuttle when a Cerberus vehicle hovered out of the station's hangar. Joker took readings from the enemy shuttle and yelled, [It's them! I'm opening the hangar.]<p>

Liara sprinted to the hangar door to intercept them. Vega stood at the other side of the door and Garrus' parents and Kahlee Sanders hung back by the elevators. As the hangar bay opened out to space, a transmission came over from the shuttle, and, much to the Vakarians' relief, it was Garrus' voice that boomed over the comm. [Normandy? Come in.]

[We read,] Joker replied.

[Where are the Grissom students?] Garrus asked urgently.

Sanders answered, "They're gathered on the crew deck."

[Get them out of there,] Garrus barked. [We're bringing Jack straight up to the Med Bay, and none of them need to see her in the state she's in.]

"We can't just move a dozen worried kids away from the place their teacher will be," Sanders said. "They won't cooperate."

[See anyone there with blue facepaint, Sanders?] Garrus barked. Tacita and Aetius jolted beside her. [Tell them they're on crowd control and that we better not run into _any _of those kids when we board.]

Sanders turned towards the Vakarians, but they had already hailed the elevator. She reluctantly followed them in to offer assistance, and they ascended to draw the students to another part of the ship. By the time the shuttle had landed, the students had been corralled, with as much difficulty as had been expected, into the CIC.

It was Shepard who stumbled out of the shuttle first, her limbs trembling from overuse. Liara was instantly beside her, offering her shoulder to lean on. Shepard grabbed Laira without argument as Garrus stepped out, carrying Jack as cautiously as possible. She looked terribly small compared to him and she almost wept as she curled into a fetal position in his arms.

Chakwas and Mordin, expecting the worst, had already prepped a table with supplies when they arrived upstairs. Garrus laid her out on the bed, stepping back to stand beside Victus, who was dutifully posted by Tarquin's side. The young, injured turian leaned up curiously, trying to get a glimpse of the small human they'd just brought in, and he felt his blood run icy cold when they peeled the sheet down to her blood-soaked bandaging. Tarquin turned his head then, unable to keep his eyes on her.

"Jack, we're going to patch you up. You'll be okay," Chakwas said, keying in a control that drew a shield over the Med Bay window and blocked visual access to the mess.

Mordin quickly removed the sheet to assess the damage, humming and replacing it to keep her covered. He didn't want to remove the bandages Shepard placed without knowing what he would find under them. "Abdominal injury. Result of battle?"

"They were operating on her when we got there," Shepard said quickly.

"Incision?" Mordin clarified. "Superficial?"

"Doesn't fuckin' matter," Jack whimpered. "My head, they stuck something in my head that's fucking with my ports."

"Cerberus' MO is Reaper tech, Mordin," Shepard said. Jack's hand inched to the edge of the bed, and Shepard took it, clenching her fingers reassuringly. "Indoctrinate their troops and heighten their abilities at the same time."

"If they've tampered with her ports," Chakwas concluded, "we'll have to replace them. That's... dangerous."

"Had it done before," Jack snapped. "Just get it. The fuck. _Out of my head._"

Chakwas recoiled back and turned to prepare a dosage of anesthetic. "We'll remove the port system, but we won't be able to move forward from there. We don't have to equipment needed to install a new system, and your body might not tolerate it even if we did."

"That's fine," Shepard said. "Just make sure you remove whatever Cerberus put in her. We can deal with the rest once we're sure she's not at risk of being indoctrinated."

"Yes, Commander," Chakwas said, bringing a syringe up and tapping the air from it.

Jack gripped Shepard's hand until her knuckles went white. "Hey."

"Hey, yourself," Shepard whispered.

"Don't leave me," Jack pleaded, her eyes glazing over from the throbbing pain in her stomach.

Shepard brought the tattooed hand up and rested her brow against the "death" lettering. "I'm not going anywhere."

Chakwas injected the sedative into Jack's elbow and the biotic's eyes flickered sleepily. "Good... thank... tha..."

The drug hit her system fast, and her head slumped as she dropped from consciousness. Chakwas regarded the rest of the room with a stern look. "I'm going to have to ask the rest of you to step out for a while."

Eve quickly rose from her cot in the corner and shuffled out into the mess. Victus nodded and helped Tarquin up. The young turian moved stiffly but they, too, exited. Shepard sent Garrus a look, giving him permission to go or stay if he wished, but she had no intention of leaving. Garrus backed up and took a seat on one of the empty cots, laying his hands in his lap to signal that he wasn't going anywhere either.

Chakwas and Mordin nodded at one another, content to let the two stay, and they set to work.

* * *

><p><strong>Jack, baby, come here. I love you so much. Why am I so mean to characters? T^T<strong>

**I wish that you could see the Grissom students personalities more, even with Jack around. Most of their dialogue comes straight from a playthrough in which Jack died in ME2. Prangley is forced to be a leader and Rodriguez actually asks Shepard if she'll forget the first person she kills. They are such rich characters... it's sad that we don't really get to see that and have Jack alive, too.**

**Also, I don't know that Rodriguez's first name has ever been said, but I'll be calling her Maria unless I hear otherwise. Maria Rodriguez and Jason Prangley (his name is canon). I think those two are adorbs.**


	36. Awake

When Jack's eyes opened, the room was dark, and she had a brief, frantic thought that she'd lost her eyesight as a complication from the surgery. _Had the operation done before_, she thought. _Yeah, and today's the fuckin' unlucky day that it goes horribly wrong._

Her eyes, adjusted, however, and she was relieved to see that the lights had simply been shut off. In her peripheral, she caught sight of a dull blue glow and she surveyed the shapes of things as they came in to focus. Recognition returned slowly, and she realized that she was in Shepard's cabin.

She shifted, halted by a heavy blanket and a twinge of pain from her midsection. She brought a tentative hand to her navel, tracing the edges of the bandages she found wrapped around her stomach. Her other hand wandered up to her head, probing at the back of her neck. She shuddered when her head throbbed in protest and fingered the fresh line of sutures over the area where her ports once were. The site was swollen and Jack couldn't feel the familiar outline of her ports under the skin. It made her nervous, until she remembered that they had been removed to protect her from the Reaper tech.

She rolled onto her side, despite the sharp disagreement from her incisions, and came face-to-face with Shepard. The commander was stretched out on top of the blanket, wearing a tank and some sweatpants, and she was snoring lightly. Jack noticed the stitching up her left arm and the bitemark on her shoulder that was scabbed over.

"Wasn't expecting you to be up so fast."

Jack blinked and glanced toward the couch. Garrus had his feet propped on the table and was tinkering with the settings on his visor. He placed the accessory on the table and dropped his feet to the floor, sitting up to look at Jack.

"Last time I woke up this way, a lot more liquor had been involved," Jack grumbled.

She attempted to sit up, but Garrus barked, "Don't move."

"Why?" she challenged.

"I'm under strict orders to keep _both of you_ bedridden until further notice," Garrus said. "No exceptions. Lay down or I'll _make you_."

Jack puffed out and angry breath and relaxed into her pillow. "So, didn't have to stay in the Bay?"

"The students were crowding around to see you," Garrus said. "So, Shepard insisted that you be sent up here so you could get some rest. Mordin and Chakwas take turns coming up here to check on you."

"How are they holding up?" Jack asked offhandedly. "The kids, I mean."

"They're..." Garrus paused. "Jack, Cerberus killed three students before we got there, two girls and a boy from the tech division."

"Who?" she asked, her voice sounding distant.

"Their names were King, Lindsey, and Adelaide."

Jack hummed in thought tucking her hands under her cheek. "They were good kids. Stuck close to Kahlee, so I didn't see them much. She always talked about how smart they were."

"There's going to be a memorial service for them when we reach the Citadel," Garrus explained. "Shepard thought you might want to go."

"Yeah, I guess I will," Jack said. She was quiet for a minute, then asked, "What do turians do? When people die."

"If they were part of the military, we record their names in their squad's history," Garrus said. "Then, military or not, the closest relatives of the deceased hold an informal ceremony to release their spirit to the afterlife." He stood, walked up to the bed and took a seat on the edge beside Jack. She rolled to face him, careful not to pull the stitches hidden under the bandages on her stomach. "I never understood the human tradition of... burial? Or the other."

"Cremation?" Jack offered.

"Yes," he said. "Why keep a body or a pile of ashes around as a memento?"

"Why believe that a bunch of spirit-ghosts are flying around?" Jack countered.

"You have a concept of spirits, too," Garrus defended. "Or ghosts, or angels, or whatever you call them. Why can't you just make up your minds?"

Jack laughed quietly. "Hey, I didn't write the rules. And I don't believe in any of that shit." Another pause, and Jack said, "What happened to her? The arm?"

"Atlas mech," Garrus said. "And it took out her cybernetics, so it's healing at a normal human rate."

"You know, people are going to start identifying us by the things that nearly killed us," Jack grumbled. She jabbed her thumb back at Shepard. "Atlas." Then at Garrus. "Gunship."

He tilted his chin, motioning at her. "Cerberus."

"Always Cerberus," Jack said. "I knew the Academy wasn't safe, tried to get Kahlee to let the kids stay here. Well, they're staying here from now on, cause I'll be damned if Kahlee doesn't fuckin' listen to me again."

"I don't blame you," Garrus said. "I don't know that there's anywhere safe left. Best to just make due with the place that has the most firepower."

"Yeah." Shepard snored a little louder and Jack laughed through her nose. "She's passed the fuck out."

"Your surgery lasted a few hours," Garrus said. "Then she waited for Chakwas to clear you. Went to sleep pretty soon after we brought you up here. She wakes up when someone comes to check on you, but other than that she's stayed asleep."

"How long has it been?" Jack wondered. She wasn't hooked in to an IV, but there was a stand with a bag of fluids beside the bed and she feel the itch of a port on the back of her hand. There was also a nagging soreness in her throat from a breathing tube.

"Hmm, sixteen... seventeen hours now," Garrus said. "They kept you drugged pretty heavily after surgery. Made you wake up to shine a light in your eyes a few times, but you didn't seem all that coherent. I don't suppose you remember waking up?"

"Nope. Lights were on but nobody was home," she groaned. He didn't quite understand the phrase but he gave a quiet, obligatory laugh as she sank her face into her pillow. "So Shepard's just been sleeping all day? Lazy ass."

"Chakwas says it's severe exhaustion. Possible cellular damage from pushing her biotics too far. Her functioning cybernetics are doing a pretty good job of repairing everything major, though."

Jack rolled back to Shepard, lifted a hand (_yep, there was the IV hub sticking up_) and tapped her nose. The commander twitched, her hand coming up to her face and groggily swatting away the offender. Jack laughed, dodging and patting Shepard's cheek a little more forcefully. Shepard blinked awake, her vision blurry.

She focused as Jack said, "Wake up, princess. You don't get to sleep if I don't."

"Ugh, that can be arranged," Shepard grumbled, burrowing back into her pillow. "How are you feeling?"

"How d'you think?" Jack scoffed. "Like I had my guts ripped out, that's how."

"Still as charming as ever, though," Garrus jeered.

Jack barely glanced back. "Bite me, Garrus. Better yet, bite her." She nudged Shepard's shoulder with her knuckle. "It's obviously how she likes it."

Shepard grabbed her hand. "I'm serious, Jack. Are you okay?"

"Not my first rodeo," Jack dodged. Shepard frowned, and she added, "It's definitely not the worst I've felt after something like this." She recalled all the procedures she'd endured at Teltin. It hadn't been uncommon for her to undergo a major surgery and be thrown into a fighting ring immediately after to test her response. This, waking up in a warm bed, surrounded by the only people who'd ever really given a fuck about her... this was better than what she'd ever had before.

Shepard sat up. Garrus shot her a dirty look, warning her to stay in bed, and she returned a defiant glare as she scooted back to the headboard. "I know you've been worse, but you don't have to tough it out just because it's _better in comparison_. If you need anything, let us know."

Jack sighed. "Fine. Maybe my head hurts." She paused a moment, then supplied, "And maybe I'm hungry."

Shepard smiled and petted Jack's hair. She had put it up in a knot before Jack's surgery even began so it wouldn't be in the way. "Well, I would hop right on it, but _somebody_ isn't letting me out of bed." She gave Garrus a pointed look.

"Nice try," he said, "but you aren't going to guilt me into letting you up." He rose from the bed, cracking his neck. "I'll go let Chakwas know she's awake. _Stay put._"

Shepard gave him an overly animated salute. "Sir, yessir."

Garrus chuckled and disappeared from the cabin, locking it behind him by force of habit. Shepard sighed and stretched her injured arm, flexing it in a way that pulled her stitches slightly. "I almost forgot what a pain this is," she complained, rubbing her fingers over the purple knots. "Itches."

Jack pulled her hands up to her face and she tucked into the tightest position her injuries would allow. "You really pushed it."

"Had to," Shepard said simply. "I wasn't about to let them have you."

"Yeah," the younger biotic said, barely audible. She clenched her hand into a fist and bumped Shepard with her knuckles. She almost thanked the commander but held off, knowing it wasn't necessary to say it. "What were they trying to do to me?"

"They laced your ports with Reaper tech," Shepard answered. "They were going to use it to brainwash you."

"It's all out, right?"

"Yeah," Shepard replied. "Chakwas removed every bit of tech you had, just to be sure the effects wouldn't spread. She replaced your Omni-tool and translators, too, since we had some chips on hand."

Jack examined her arm, noticing a very small cut on her forearm. It was shallow and had been sealed with Medi-gel so flawlessly that Jack might not have even known about it if Shepard hadn't mentioned it. Jack extended her arm up to Shepard, holding it beside the commander's marred arm. "Somebody did a sloppy job on yours."

"Yeah," Shepard scoffed, "somebody decided to prep my arm with shrapnel. Atlas mech. Messy business."

"That's what Garrus said." A comfortable silence fell over them until Jack spoke again. "He said some of the kids in the tech division didn't make it." Shepard nodded slowly. "My kids, the biotics, they're all okay, aren't they?"

"They are. Bumps and bruises, but nothing serious," Shepard assured. "We found a boy, Reiley, running around the station, but, from what I understand, the rest of them were in Orion Hall. Right where you left them."

"Where I left them," Jack repeated with a smile. "And Reiley's fine? I went back out to find him and his sister when those Cerberus assholes grabbed me."

"He was holding back a bunch of guys with a barrier," the commander recalled. "They all really held their own out there, Jack. You've taught them well."

"Prangley and Rodriguez?" Jack inquired. Shepard had to assume that they were the "teacher's pets."

"Prangley had taken charge of the group. I don't know that the kids really wanted to listen to him and he was exhausted, but he did the best he could, given the circumstances."

"He's somethin' else," Jack said. "Definitely the best in the class. He'd be good at leading his own squad if he'd just get it together and take charge."

"He's a kid," Shepard reminded. "He'll grow into it, I'm sure." She took a breath, thinking of the best way to present what she had to say next. "Rodriguez... we need to keep an eye on her."

"Did she fall apart?" Jack asked instantly, as though it wouldn't come as a surprise.

"Not exactly," Shepard answered. "She asked about killing people, said she'd never had to before the attack. I talked her down, but she's probably not over it."

"Probably not," Jack said, frowning. "I was worried about her the most, about what it would do to her if she saw me all cut up. She's... sensitive. Wasn't raised military. She got into the program because her biotic potential, but she's more of a civilian than a soldier."

"We'll line up a psych consult when we hit the Citadel," Shepard planned. "Might be a good idea to let all the students see somebody, just to be safe."

"I'll make sure Kahlee signs off on it," Jack agreed. "You know how I feel about that pysch bullshit... but that's me, not them."

As they discussed a plan of action, the cabin doors unlocked and hissed open, admitting Garrus and Dr. Chakwas into the room. In one hand, the doctor was carrying a caddy that held medical supplies. In the other, she held a bag filled with liquid ration packets. Chakwas descended into the cabin quickly, but Garrus hesitated by the door, holding tight to a stack of rations that he'd brought for himself and Shepard. He glanced out into the hall, drawing attention to a Grissom student who was hovering by the door.

Jack lifted up onto her elbows to get a better look, grinning when she recognized the student. "Rodriguez, you been standing there all day?"

The girl peeked around the doorway, shaking her head hard enough that her loose, dark hair swayed. "No, ma'am. I just followed them up."

Chakwas reached the bed, helping Jack into a seated position. "I told her she could visit if you were feeling up to it." She lowered her voice. "She stayed posted at the door the first few hours after your surgery. We practically had to drag her back downstairs to get some sleep."

"It's fine," Jack said, waving the girl in.

Rodriguez smiled in relief and rushed past Garrus. She searched the room awkwardly for a place to sit or stand and Shepard directed her to the desk near the bed. The girl nodded and plopped down in the rolling chair, clasping her hands in her lap.

"You look like you've seen better days," Jack jeered.

Chakwas caught the biotic's attention by cupping her chin, turning her head straight forward. "You can talk in a moment. I need to perform a quick exam."

Jack sighed. "Yeah, yeah."

The exam consisted of cranial nerve tests: shining lights in Jack's eyes, insuring the she could move the various muscles in her face and parts of her body, checking that all her senses and reflexes worked properly. When she had finished the check-up, Chakwas plucked a ration from the bag and handed to Jack.

"I'd advise that you stay off solid rations until we're sure your body can handle it."

"Yeah, because I love _drinking_ meat." Jack pulled a sneer at the ration then snatched the bag from Chakwas and fished around for a different flavor. She settled with a puree of vegetables and tore the cap off the pack. She slurped it down quickly and found another similar pack, silently grateful that multiple pouches had been collected in the bag. Chakwas left her to it, stepping away from her side and recording the findings from the exam into a chart. Jack looked up at Rodriguez and called, "Head's up."

The girl let out a startled gasp as a pouch flew towards her, and she barely caught it. "Ma'am, what-"

"You're lookin' pale," Jack said simply.

Rodriguez examined the pouch, determining it to be a mix of juices fortified with vitamins. "I'm fine. I don't-"

"Drink your juice, Rodriguez," Jack ordered and the girl quietly complied.

Chakwas finished her documentation and packed her supplies back into the caddy. Then, she placed a small envelope on the nightstand. "Everything looks fine, and I'm leaving a dosage of pain medication." She gestured to the packet on the nightstand. "Take that after you've eaten." She placed a second envelope beside the first. "This one is yours, Commander, in case your arm flares up. Now-" She looked back at Jack. "-since you've woken up, you're clear to move around if you feel like it, but don't do anything strenuous. The incision on your stomach did reach muscle, so I wouldn't advise lifting anything too heavy for a while."

"Gotcha, doc," Jack groaned, sipping on a second pack of puree.

"We'll have your ports replaced on the Citadel. Until then _rest_. I don't want to see you roughhousing in the hangar."

"Uh huh," Jack muttered.

"You know where to find me if you need anything," Chakwas finished, gathering her things and turning away.

"Thank you," Shepard answered for the both of them. "We'll call if anything happens."

Chakwas nodded and left them. Garrus took that as his cue to come farther into the cabin, and he handed Shepard one of the plates he'd been holding. She peeled the lid from it, releasing a puff of steam. "Thanks."

"Mm-hmm," Garrus hummed, setting the rest of the plates onto the nightstand beside Shepard. He grabbed a plate for himself, leaving a stack of extra rations.

Jack eyed the stack curiously, noticing that the lids were labeled "LEVO" in large red letters. "One of those better be for me."

Garrus clicked his tongue and joked, "Well, one of them _was_, but now you can't have it." To emphasize his point, he lifted one plate and passed it to Rodriguez. "Guess you'll have to eat it."

"Very funny," Jack muttered. She noticed her student's eyes dart away from the plate guiltily. The girl obviously hadn't eaten, so Jack said. "Give her one and give me one. F... forget doctor's recommendation." Shepard swallowed heavily to stifle her laugh, but otherwise didn't draw attention to Jack's censorship. "I can eat."

After being given permission, Rodriguez quickly accepted the plate from Garrus. He handed the remaining plate to Jack and Shepard teased, "You got one for all of us?"

"It just worked out that way. I figured Jack would need two," he said. "Actually, three... or five. But, that would have been too obvious. Chakwas might have stopped me."

"What're you tryin' to say, Vakarian?" Jack growled, ripping her ration open.

"I've seen you eat," Garrus returned.

Rodriguez laughed quietly. "He has a point, ma'am."

Jack scooped a few bites from her plate before speaking again. "Heard you saw some real action."

The girl nodded. "It was... rough out there."

Jack elbowed Shepard. "The commander said you guys kicked some ass, though. Said Prangley took charge and says you took down a bunch of people. From what I heard, Reiley even pulled it together and held some guys off."

"It... wasn't anything extraordinary," Rodriguez murmured. "We barely held on. If Commander Shepard hadn't..." Her brown eyes locked on Shepard, who returned a sympathetic smile.

Jack scoffed, "In fights like this, you live or you die. You were strong enough to fight back and you lived, so you won. I'm proud of you guys." Rodriguez managed a smile as Jack continued, "As soon as we've landed somewhere, you're all getting inked, my treat. I'll even let you get a unicorn if you _really_ want it."

The girl broke into a real smile then. "Screw you, ma'am!"


	37. Biotics

**What chapter is this? What year is it? Who am I?**

**Sorry for the extended absence, everyone! I never meant to put Ante Up on hiatus for so long, but so much has been happening lately that I just couldn't find the time to pick it up (or check my e-mail, or read fanfics, or draw, or anything, really). I graduated in May and got a job working at a vet clinic, which I'm so excited about! Unfortunately, several people at the clinic went on vacation at the same time, so I'm having to take on a lot of hours to cover for them. This week alone I'll be working at least 50 hours and that's not including the time it takes to commute to work. So, I'm really finding it hard to manage time. **

**Anyway, thanks to everyone who has stuck with me despite my pitifully slow updates. I'm trying to write a little every night so I can bring out new chapters!**

**As a side note for this chapter, it's a little weak plotwise and doesn't really take us much farther into the story. However, I'm really having fun developing Tarquin's character, so expect him to play a bigger role later on! **

**I love you all! Off to bed for me!**

* * *

><p>After a short time, Jack relocated herself to the Med Bay, deciding to give Shepard and Garrus some privacy in their own cabin while they made the home stretch to the Citadel. Predictably, the Grissom students bombarded the Bay, crowding her cot and worrying over her.<p>

"You okay, ma'am?"

"Did you blow up the Cerberus base? I bet you did!"

"Are you feeling any better? Need anything?"

"Whoa, your ports are really gone? Does that hurt?"

Jack finally flopped back on the cot, covering her eyes with her arm. "Guys, seriously, chill out. I'm fine, we were too busy hauling ass out of the base to blow it up, and yes, my head is killing me. And this twenty-one questions shit isn't making it better."

A round of apologies followed, and the students quieted down. After everyone had a chance to _calmly_ ask questions, the students filed out of the Bay, one by one, until only Prangley and Rodriguez remained.

"We almost didn't make it out, ma'am," Prangley said, starting up a conversation. "We were lucky the commander came when she did."

"Shepard has a way of kicking the doors in right when things look impossible," Jack said.

"She's amazing," Prangley agreed.

"She said you were holding it together, though," Jack praised.

"She's being... generous," Prangley muttered. "I tried to take the lead, but I wasn't very, um, inspiring."

"Pull it together, Prangley," Jack scolded. "You kept your team alive once, you can do it again. You _have_ to do it again. Kahlee's going to want to split us up on the field, and you know she'll want you to lead a squad."

"If I just have time to prepare, I'll be okay," Prangley said.

Jack scoffed, "Time to prepare? Are you shittin' me? Did Cerberus give you time? You think the Reapers will give you time?" Jack's voice had raised enough that it had caught the attention of Victus on the opposite side of the room. He and Tarquin glanced over and listened in. "It's time to take your balls out of your purse and get ready to kick some ass, Prangley. Your enemies aren't gonna lie down outta pity like that girl you took to prom."

Rodriguez laughed and nudged Prangley's shoulder playfully, trying to break to dismal mood. Across the room, Victus chuckled lightly and turned his attention away from the humans. On Menae, Garrus had spoken of the tattooed biotic only slightly less than he had of Shepard. He had mentioned how abrasive she was, and she certainly didn't disappoint.

"I don't know if I'll be ready," Prangley sighed.

"Quit worrying," Jack blurted. "We're going to stick close to the Normandy for a while. I'll get Shepard to run you through some drills, too. Time to play with the big boys."

"If you say so."

"I say so," Jack pushed. "Now, go find something better to do than hover over me. Eat, sleep, spar in the hangar, make out with Rodriguez."

"That's not-! We're not-!" the students stammered simultaneously.

"Yeah, yeah," Jack jeered. "Move out, Ensigns."

"Yes, ma'am," Prangley said, his cheeks flushed and he rushed out of the Bay. Rodriguez followed, careful not to stick _too close_ to him.

Jack laughed and relaxed into her pillow as her students fumbled out. She noticed a pair of turian eyes locked on her and shot a glance over to Tarquin, who was still watching her. "Guess you're some of the guys Shepard picked up."

"Yeah," Tarquin replied. After a moment, he said, "You look too young to teach."

She barely held her glare on him. "You got a problem?"

Tarquin dipped his head down at the tone. "No, I was just... thinking out loud. The Hierarchy rarely employs instructors who have served less than fifteen years, and Cabal squad instructors typically serve longer before being considered for candidacy."

"Cabal," Jack repeated. "Turian biotics."

"Yes," Tarquin replied. When she didn't speak, he added. "You must be very skilled to have even been considered for a teaching position."

"I ran with Shepard and it got me noticed," Jack grumbled. "I'm not even official military, no title or rank. I'm... a special guest."

"Why aren't you enlisted?" Tarquin chirped.

"Criminal record," Jack hissed. "Lots of prison time, lots of blood on my hands. My involvement with Shepard is the only reason they haven't locked me back up. She won't let them."

"You... were in prison?" the young turian asked, as though he couldn't quite wrap his head around it. "For what?"

"Which prison?" Jack returned. "I've been in and out my whole life and for different things. Piracy, drugs, vandalism, terrorism, murder, anything you can think of... I've done it all."

"The human Alliance leaves murderers in charge of their child recruits?" Tarquin didn't seem bothered by the thought, only confused.

"Don't pretend the turian military doesn't," Jack huffed.

Tarquin gave a defensive click. "Our officers do what they must to ensure the safety of our people. If that means taking a life for the cause, it isn't criminal."

"Right," Jack snapped, "like I've never killed to save my own skin. Take your self-righteous bullshit and shove it up your ass."

Tarquin began to speak again, but Victus raised a hand to stop him. He stayed silent, as he had through the whole exchange, but wordlessly chided Tarquin with a harmonic, passing over a suggestion that he not disturb her further. The young turian trilled in reluctant agreement and tore his attention angrily away from the human woman.

By the time Garrus dropped by for a visit, and awkward silence had fallen over the Bay, one that he noticed immediately. He clicked his tongue at Jack. "It's so quiet I can hear the ship creaking." His tone was edgy enough that Jack realized he was scolding her.

"I like it," Jack scoffed. "Think I'll set up shop in Engineering again. I've missed the ship's noises."

"You'll have to share the space with a _lot_ of crates," Garrus said, pulling up a chair beside her cot. "Alliance gutted the place and stuffed all the wreckage down there."

"Seriously?" Jack grumbled. "I'll just move it."

"You think I won't turn you in to Chakwas?" Garrus chirped. "She said _don't lift anything_. That's a little more serious than _eat solid rations at your own risk_."

"_You_ go clear it out, then."

"Maybe after we finish up our business on the Citadel," Garrus conceded. "Though, I'm sure Dr. Chakwas will want you in here to keep an eye on you after your implants have been replaced."

"Great," Jack said under her breath, "I'm dying for another lesson in turian superiority."

Tarquin stiffened where he sat and growled in low warning, but Victus quieted him again. Garrus cocked his head in question then shot Jack a suspicious look. He gestured towards the door and ordered, "Could I have a word?"

Jack huffed and rolled stiffly off the bed. "Whatever."

She followed him out, crossing her arms haughtily as the Med Bay shut behind her. Garrus stared her down, taking as commanding a tone as he could manage. "What did you say to them?"

"Nothing," Jack shot back.

"You said _something_," Garrus argued.

"The younger one was asking too many questions," the biotic said simply, uncrossing her arms and bracing a hand against her stomach. "If he's got a problem, he shouldn't have opened his damn mouth in the first place." The look on Garrus' face made her elaborate, "Told him I'd been in prison and he said something about the Alliance hiring murderers. I just told him that your officers weren't any better."

Garrus sighed and brushed a talon across his brow. "Jack, his father is one of those officers."

"The one sitting beside him, I guess?"

"Yes."

"Well, _he_ didn't get all twisted about it," Jack hissed.

"Victus is much older and more experienced," Garrus said, "and I'm sure _murderer_ isn't the worst he's been called. His son just hasn't been exposed to the outside. He's younger than you, you know."

"Guess he should grow the fuck up, then. Not like I even said anything that bad."

"Just tone it down," Garrus muttered. "Victus is the Primarch. He's got enough to worry about already without having to keep his kid in line if you rile him up."

Jack leaned against the wall and laughed, "Maybe you should make sure I get my hole in Engineering back, then. I'm not going to hold back just 'cause some kid can't handle the truth outside whatever bubble he grew up in."

Garrus grumbled and clicked his mandibles in frustration. "You've kept yourself in check for your students, haven't you?"

"You kidding me? Kahlee makes me watch my _language_ around them, but I'm not going to just let them live in their happy little fantasy worlds when there's a war on." She gave a smug laugh, pressing her palm into her stomach when a shockwave of pain ran along her incision. "If he was one of my kids, I'd have stomped some fuckin' sense into him."

"Right," Garrus muttered, "I don't know why I expected any less." She gave him a knowing smirk and he returned it. "Just no diplomatic incidents, please?"

"No promises," Jack hummed, turning back to the Med Bay. "You coming in?"

Garrus stalked forward. "May as well. Someone needs to play mediator."

* * *

><p>As the Normandy docked, Mordin was pulling strings at Huerta Memorial, ensuring that Shepard and Jack would be quickly admitted and attended to. Shepard met the salarian doctor in the Med Bay as the Citadel staff gave the Normandy its final scans and clearances.<p>

"Do you know who we'll be seeing?" Shepard asked as Mordin disconnected from Huerta.

"Yes," he replied. "Doctors Meta, Jade, and T'Verith. Salarian, human, and asari, respectively. Exceptional neurosurgeons. Studied with Meta for some time. Young but brilliant. He and T'Verith will be replacing Jack's implants. Jade assigned to your cybernetic network reconstruction."

"So, they're the best?" Shepard asked.

"Best on the Citadel."

Jack shifted on her cot and added, "What's their average time for an implant surgery?"

Mordin inhaled in thought. "Between eight and ten hours."

"Pretty damn good," Jack hummed.

Garrus crossed his arms and craned his head back in a stretch. "How long do those things normally take? It didn't take Mordin and Dr. Chakwas that long to remove your system."

"Fifteen plus is the typical time," Jack replied. "Pulling it all out isn't too hard, and, on top of it, my implants had special release seals because they were designed to be changed out more than once. It's a pain in the ass to get all the nerves attached, though. Cross one wrong wire and the biotic impulses could backfire."

Shepard moved to stand beside Garrus, leaning into his shoulder. "Mine were put in before some of the more advanced techniques were used. Took about twenty-three hours to get it all connected."

Garrus' eyes widened. "How could they manage that?"

"They use a team of doctors and set up a rotation," Shepard said. "One person completes a block of nerve connections then passes it on to the next doctor."

"Are human nerves more complicated than ours somehow?" Garrus questioned. "I've never heard of a turian biotic being under that long."

From the opposite side of the room, Tarquin added, "From what I've heard, they've trimmed down the time to six hours or so for Cabal recruits."

"Yeah," Jack snapped, "and I bet you send 'em straight to basic training afterwards, too."

"Well, yes," Tarquin replied quickly.

"Did anyone ever mention that your people are assholes to biotics?" she returned viciously.

"That's not-"

"Our practices aren't fair," Victus said, cutting his son off. "In many ways, they are similar to the methods used on the first human biotics, as I understand it. Your people have learned to take a gentler approach to things. Ours... well, we don't change our ways that easily."

"Because biotics are loose cannons," Tarquin muttered.

Jack nearly leapt up from her bed, staying put only because Shepard dropped her arm in front of her in warning. "_Who the fuck do you think you are?_" Tarquin jolted at her sudden explosion. "You wanna think about what it's like to have a bunch of tech shoved into your brain? What it's like to have a serious surgery done in a fraction of the time because doing it right would cut down production time?"

"That-"

"Or how about the fact that you send little kids into biotic training when they're in so much pain from a botched surgery that they'd rather die than try to move forward?" She pressed into Shepard's arm, reaching the edge of the outlined boundary. "Don't preach about loose cannon biotics when it's your fucked up military that made them that way in the first place."

A silence rushed over the room, and the young turian dawned a completely horrified frown. He inclined his head slightly towards Victus, waiting for some kind of rebuttal from the wizened soldier. When his father supplied no argument, Tarquin quietly stood and headed for the door. As he exited, and without looking back, he blurted a very jumbled, "I'm sorry."

The door hissed closed behind him and Mordin, having watched the exchange without uttering a word, whistled, "Very problematic."

"Problematic indeed," Victus grumbled, resting his forehead tiredly into his palm.

Garrus felt overwhelmed by it all, and he glanced over toward Shepard with an awestruck look. "Is that... I never realized how bad it was..."

"Not now," she mouthed, tentatively bracing a hand on Jack's shoulder to calm her. Garrus nodded, dipping his head down. Shepard looked over to Victus, keeping her tone even. "I wasn't aware that the Lieutenant had some sort of issue with biotics."

"It isn't so much an _issue_ as much as a _gross misunderstanding_," Victus said shamefully. "When the only renowned turian biotics are the ones like Saren Arterius, it's hard to see them as anything better. When you've seen the truth of the system, as I have, you realize that they become that way for a reason, but it's a hard reality to accept."

"Someone's gotta be the bad guy," Jack spat. "So, what do you do? Single out the ones that you think are deformed." She huffed angrily. "And, just so you know, I won't be apologizing."

"I wouldn't expect it," Victus said.

"I hope there won't be any more problems?" Shepard grumbled.

"No," Victus replied, glancing towards the door, "I think this insight into the matter will be heavy on his mind for a while."

"Right, hope he doesn't lose any sleep," Jack sneered. She slid out of bed and moved over to Mordin. "We ready to go yet? I'm ready for a _long_ nap."

"Your eagerness... unexpected," Mordin said, motioning for her to follow as her escorted her out of the Med Bay. "You are aware of the potential complications, yes?"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever, Doc..."

After they left, Shepard made a move for the door as well, motioning for Garrus to follow. As she passed Victus he made a sort of awkward, embarrassed hum and spoke again. "I am sorry for his behavior-"

"I'm more sorry that no one ever taught him otherwise," Shepard said coolly. The doors opened automatically and she whisked out without waiting for a response.

* * *

><p>At Huerta, Shepard and Jack were checked in and escorted to an exam room at the end of a long hallway. Three beds occupied the room and placed at the end of two of them were sets of neatly folded surgery dressings. Jack was the first to shuffle through the crisp cloth as an asari nurse informed them of what would happen next.<p>

"After you're dressed, the surgical teams will come for you. You'll be in two separate wings for the procedures, but you'll be returned here afterwards."

"That's fine," Shepard said. "There's a group waiting for us in the lobby. Be sure to let them know what's going on."

"Every step of the way, Commander," she replied, backing out of the room. "They'll be in for you in a few minutes."

"Thanks." Shepard unfolded her own pile of gowns as Jack kicked her shoes off and frowned at hers. "You know... I wasn't thinking before, but this could be your out."

Jack whipped her gown out and laid it out on the bed. "What d'you mean?"

"I mean, you don't actually have to do this."

Jack snapped to attention, shooting Shepard a confused look. "Of course I do."

"You could die."

"This isn't going to kill me," Jack scoffed. "After everything I've been through... not this." Not bothering to pull the curtain between their beds, Jack shucked her pants off and tossed them to the floor. "I've got the kids to think about, y'know. If I don't go through with this, who'll keep an eye on them?"

"Me," Shepard deadpanned.

"And who'll keep and eye on _you_?" Jack added, tugging her shirt over her head.

"Garrus," Shepard said instantly. She sat on the edge of her bed and made tedious work of unlacing her boots. "You've spent your whole life fighting and it doesn't have to continue on that way if you don't want it to. We'll all be fine."

"Not happening," Jack snapped, peeling off her undergarments then going for the gown. "I'm a biotic. It's the only thing I've ever known and it's all I have to throw at the Reapers. You can't expect me to back out of the war."

"I've seen your files, Jack. Medical reports and everything," Shepard said, slipping her own pants off as she spoke. "Mordin's made all kinds of notes about how he's already concerned about neurological damage. Do you really want to risk it?"

"So much for confidentiality," Jack muttered, draping the gown over her shoulders and tying it loosely in the back. "I want to do this. I know it's a risk, but I'm not going to just give up. And, when the final fight comes and you and Garrus and whoever else are staring down some giant-ass Reaper, I need to be there. I couldn't live with myself if I wasn't."

Shepard shucked off her shirt and retrieved her own gown. "If you're sure."

"I am."

Shepard stood, tied her gown on and sighed. "I guess we're ready, then."

Jack smirked. "Always."

* * *

><p>In the waiting room, Garrus was stranded with several stragglers from the Normandy. Mordin had accompanied them to the hospital, of course, along with Wrex and Vega, and his parents were wandering the floors. Broccha and his mate were still on site and Solana was close beside the members of her squad that had been admitted for treatment. The divide had Tacita and Aetius floating between rooms. By the time they did a full round of the hospital and returned with Sol, over an hour had passed and Garrus had begun to fidget in his chair.<p>

Mordin sipped at a cup of complimentary coffee and gave Garrus a knowing smirk. "Neurosurgery time intensive."

"Mm-hmm," Garrus grumbled, fiddling his fingers in his lap.

"Shepard's procedure less invasive, however," Mordin continued. "Should be finished soon."

"But, if she's awake before Jack's out, you know she'll want to wait for her," Garrus said. "More waiting. It's nerve-wracking."

Tacita, who had taken a seat beside her son, placed a hand on his shoulder. "It's just one day."

"And then," Sol added, "you'll be back to fighting Reapers and eating rockets." She took a seat on Garrus' opposite side and nudged him mirthfully. "Just take the time to rest. They'll be good as new before you know it."

"Yeah," Garrus hummed. "Wonder how Jack will be after this is all over." He directed his attention to Mordin. "She'll have to take time off, won't she?"

"Advisable," the salarian replied, taking a swig of coffee again and pulling a disgruntled face, "though highly unlikely."

"It is Jack we're talking about," Garrus agreed quietly.

Vega, who was sitting across from them, threw his arms over the back of his chair. "So, she's the one you guys broke out of prison, right?"

"Well, she did most of the breaking," Garrus said offhandedly. "We just escorted her out of the wreckage."

"Right..." Vega muttered. "Kinda weird to meet someone with more ink on one arm than I have on my entire body."

Sol crossed her legs, trilled in curiosity, and turned her green-eyed stare at her brother. "Was she really cut up like dad said?"

He tensed. "What do you think?"

"That's awful," she gasped. "Why would they even do something like that?"

"I'd rather not think about it," Garrus growled.

Sol caught the edge in his tone and mumbled, "Sorry, it must've been awful."

"It was," Garrus said quickly, shooting up from his chair.

"Garrus, what are you-"

"I'm going to... stretch my legs. The waiting's killing me."

"Tell you father to take you to Yulia's room," Tacita offered softly. "It's been so long, I'm sure she'd love to see you."

"Yeah," he grumbled, searching and locating his father at the edge of the room. "Yeah, I'll go. Call me if there's any word on either of them."

"Of course," Tacita said. "Take your time and visit."

* * *

><p>While the Commander was away, the Normandy crew made preparations for the upcoming missions. Traynor made sure that requisitioned supplies were gathered, EDI plotted several points on the galaxy map per Liara's request, and Liara herself was dividing the crew into groups that would be staying aboard and ones that would remain on the Citadel. With the new addition of Jack's students to the Normandy roster, along with a handful of Ninth Platoon soldiers who would stick close to Sol, new arrangements had to be made to ensure that adequate space was available.<p>

The Blackwatch operatives who had initially accompanied Victus were dismissed back to the main fleet, several of the crew members who were Alliance were referred back to Hackett for reassignment, and, by the end of the shuffle, the Normandy's numbers had leveled to something more manageable. Once all her tasks were complete, Liara excused herself to the hospital, leaving the Normandy in EDI and Joker's care.

Below deck, Ken and Gabby were recalibrating the engines, cursing Joker's name for putting such a strain on the ship. _Sure, they had to get to Grissom,_ they grumbled, _but did he really have to halfway blow out the engine to do it?_

Their work was interrupted when a tall turian stumbled into the engine room, looking entirely confused to be there. They turned, greeting the soldier they quickly identified as Victus' son. Gabby quipped, "Lieutenant, you need something?"

"No," he said awkwardly, as though he hadn't expected anyone to be behind the door. "Just... trying to find somewhere quiet."

"Go back out and hang a left down the stairs," Ken offered, his words heavily accented. "We're tryin' to get the Normandy back up and runnin' so that'll be the only quiet place. 'Less you wanna go sulk outside Shepard's cabin. Shouldn't be anyone up there for a while."

"I'm not sulking," Tarquin grumbled. "I'll try downstairs."

As he left, Gabby jabbed Ken in the arm. "That wasn't very nice."

"Nice," Ken repeated. "Who ever told ya I was nice?"

* * *

><p>Tarquin soon discovered the the lower engineering deck was the worst place he could've gone. Beneath the scent of grease and dust, he could faintly smell the human woman who had yelled him into submission earlier. Growling, he realized that when she'd been talking about her "hole in engineering" she'd meant the lower deck. He stalked back upstairs and trudged back to the crew deck, hoping that everyone who had been involved in the confrontation had gone to Huerta.<p>

Humans in Alliance uniform were swarming the crew deck, however, and he quickly ducked into the main battery, hoping that Vakarian's regular maintenance on the guns was enough to keep the repair crew satisfied. Within, he found emptiness, quiet, and his father standing at a control panel at the side of the room.

"You even remember how to run half this equipment?" Tarquin said quietly as he entered.

"I'm only here because the War Room has gotten crowded." Victus turned, the floor creaking under his feet. "And what was that supposed to mean, anyway? Think I'm becoming incompetent in my old age?"

"Who knows," Tarquin muttered, coming up and peering at the control panel. "I don't even know that I know how it all works. Shepard's got this place armed to the teeth with tech I've never even heard of before. Vakarian must be some kind of prodigy."

"Convincing your mate to furnish tech that you specifically ask for and know how to operate doesn't make you a prodigy," Victus scoffed. He sized up the Thanix Cannon, whistling in admiration. "Though I have to admit, that is a pretty impressive piece of work."

Tarquin stayed at the edge of the room, keeping his back to his father. He hummed in thought, then blurted, "Why didn't you ever tell me, if you knew?"

Victus didn't turn and replied, "It wouldn't have changed anything."

Tarquin whirled on him, his subvocals widening. "I wouldn't have made an ass of myself."

"The Commander is a biotic herself," Victus snapped, "how else did you expect that conversation to go?"

"I don't have anything against human biotics," Tarquin argued. "Or asari, or drell, or whatever else. Biotics of other species are stable. I just thought the other species felt the same about cabals as we do, and I thought cabals couldn't handle their biotics and it made them crazy. How was I supposed to know our military practices were what made them that way?" Victus said nothing, so Tarquin composed himself and asked, "What else don't I know?"

"Too much, I'm afraid," Victus replied. "And I'm sorry for that."

Tarquin growled, unsatisfied with the answer, and stormed out of the battery. He immediately slammed into a soft barrier that sent him stumbling on the catwalk. Angry and disoriented, he toppled back away from the offending figure. He kept an irate grumble in check, though, when he realized he had run into one of the Grissom students. Tarquin recognized her as the young girl who had stayed the longest to speak with Jack.

She rubbed her shoulder cautiously, no doubt soothing an ache from the collision. "Jeez, you guys made of rock or something?"

"Um, radiation-resistant plating," Tarquin answered weakly.

"That was rhetorical," the girl, Rodriguez, said. "Um, I was supposed to tell the General that the Blackwatch guys left already. Is he in there?"

"Yes," Tarquin said, trying to side-step around her.

She relented, "I heard that Miss Nought was really upset with you."

"Miss who?" Tarquin said. He immediately corrected, "Oh, her. Yes, she was."

"Everyone calls her Jack," Rodriguez said. "She's my teacher, though, so I think it would be rude for me to call her that." Instead of continuing to the battery, she followed Tarquin down the catwalk. "So what did you say? She has a really bad temper, so you probably shouldn't let it get to you."

"No, I said something out of line," the Lieutenant replied. He paused. "What do you know about turian biotics?"

Rodriguez stopped beside him. "Turian biotics? Not a lot. But, I don't know much about any of it. I was exposed to eezo when I was a kid, but my parents didn't let me get implants until I turned fifteen. That was only a couple of years ago, so I'm still learning about the whole _biotic community_." She added, "I've heard of ones like that Spectre that the Commander fought, but that's about it. Why?"

"No reason," Tarquin said. "So, you've been training in a biotic squad for... what, two years? Three?"

"Just one year, actually," she replied. "My first set of implants didn't take. The doctors think it's because I waited so long to get them. So, I had to have a new set put in, and I went through rehab for about seven months after that. I was in the hospital for about a year all together."

"Is that common for humans?" Tarquin asked, feeling a wave of nausea rise in his gut.

"Nah, usually the first set goes in fine and the rehab period is only six months."

"Six months?" Tarquin echoed. He'd never heard of a Cabal taking more than a month of recovery time after their surgery. _Spirits, we're monsters._

"What?" Rodriguez said. "My translator caught, um... something you said but not out loud."

"A subvocal," he said. "It was nothing. Could you tell your teacher that I'm sorry for what I said?"

"What _did_ you say?" she pushed. He shook his head in argument and she let it drop. "I'll let her know." He began walking again and Rodriguez followed beside him. "Hey, we were all about to get something to eat then go to Huerta. You wanna come? You can talk to Miss Nought yourself when she wakes up."

Tarquin froze again and stared down at the human. "That probably isn't a good idea."

"Better than getting me to tell her for you," Rodriguez said. "It'll look more sincere if you do it."

"Will it?"

"Yeah, I think so."

When the reached the mess, Prangley and several other kids in Grissom colors were waiting. Prangley waved to Rodriguez and called, "Maria, you coming?"

"Yeah," she answered. She glanced back at Tarquin, who was trying his best to break away. Rodriguez huffed and added, "The Lieutenant says he's coming with!"

"What?" Tarquin sputtered. "No, I didn-"

"Oh, crap," Rodriguez said suddenly. "I forgot to tell General Victus about his men. We'll meet you at the shuttle, Jason!"

"Whatever," Prangley called back. "Hurry up. We're starving."

"We'll be right there." She smiled up at Tarquin. "Right?"

He inhaled sharply then sighed in defeat. "I... fine. Right. I'll go."

"Great!" Rodriguez chimed. She gave him a playful tap on his (_injured_-he jolted) shoulder and bolted back to the battery.


	38. Shock

**Somebody come slap me through the computer. **

**If you look up the definitions of epic fail, procrastination, laziness, and disappointment, I'm probably pictured under all of them. Still, here's the long-overdue chapter. **

* * *

><p>Garrus took up post by Shepard's bedside the moment she was wheeled out of the operating room. She seemed comatose under the waning hold of the anesthesia and it unnerved Garrus enough that he had to nudge her. She twitched slightly and snored a little, which was enough to satisfy her mate, but he still took a grip on her wrist, lining his fingerpad up with the thrumming vessels to manually monitor her pulse.<p>

After a short time, his parents joined him. Tacita entered the room while Aetius hovered outside, seemingly standing guard. Tacita found a seat and said, "How is she?"

"They said she'd be awake within the hour," Garrus said, still palpating her pulse, taking comfort in the beat against his fingers. "The incision from the surgery will be healed by her new cybernetics, but they said the scars from the explosion and those she received directly after won't be affected."

"That's wonderful," Tacita said softly. With a slight laugh, she added, "Not the damage from the explosion, of course."

"I know," Garrus assured. He glanced to the hallway, where his father stood, and called, "You don't have to stand outside, you know."

Aetius didn't turn. "Venari is coming. I'll wait until he arrives."

"Is that right?" Garrus muttered. "That won't be awkward at all."

Garrus hadn't spoken to Pallin since his mating to Shepard had been discovered by the whole family. Garrus only hoped that Pallin would react to the news more like an "understanding godfather" and less like a "disgruntled former superior." He didn't really feel like being scolded again for his choice in mate.

When Pallin arrived, he brushed shoulders with Aetius in a very subtle greeting and the two of them entered the room. Pallin remained standing, sizing Garrus up with a curious glance. His reaction to the younger turian "holding hands" with a human was almost disappointingly neutral, though, and it made Garrus nervous.

"Pallin," Garrus greeted, "it's been a while."

"It certainly has," the older turian responded. "Or, at least, a lot has happened since I last saw you. Bonding with a human, boy? Really?"

"Yes, _really_," Garrus snapped. "Though, I really would've preferred to tell you _myself_."

He shot an accusatory look towards his father, but Aetius merely scoffed, "_I_ haven't said anything about it."

Garrus' stare quickly moved towards Tacita, but she returned an angry glare. "Don't you give me that look, Garrus Vakarian. I haven't said anything either."

"Wait," Aetius barked, "if you didn't-"

"What," Pallin quipped, "you didn't know?"

"Know what?" Garrus hissed.

"_Oh, boy_," Pallin grunted, using actual humans words for the phrase. "You may want to turn on a vid screen. The Westerlund News is running a really _fascinating_ story right now."

* * *

><p>Rodriguez hadn't even touched her meal when the headline on the vid screen caught her attention. She let her fork clank onto her plate and her mouth fell agape in disbelief. An image of Shepard flashed briefly on the screen, juxtaposed to an obviously-turian silhouette. The words <em>[Xenophilic Agenda]<em> scrolled under the image before the camera panned to a Westerlund anchor at her news desk. Prangley stuffed a bite into his mouth, unaware of the scandalous message ticking across the screen behind him.

"Jason," Rodriguez gasped, "look at that." She pointed past his head and he turned slowly, nearly spitting in shock.

The anchor, a smartly dressed woman with deep chocolate skin, reported, _[Anti-human agenda or a simple sex scandal within the Alliance? It's the question on everyone's mind right now. I'm Nora Bast and this is the Westerlund News, afternoon report.]_ The woman swiveled in her seat toward another camera. _[Continuing from our earlier story, Alliance hero Commander Reyna Shepard has returned to the Citadel after suffering substantial injuries from a yet undisclosed mission. Westerlund's own Khalisah Bint Sinan al-Jilani was there, only hours ago, to get the full story. Instead, she uncovered some shocking insight into the Commander's private life. Khalisah, over to you.]_

The feed switched to the dark-haired reporter, clad in her bold, sleek dress. A tall, wispy woman in a crisp lab coat stood beside her, her arms crossed and a scowl plastered on her face. Khalisah smirked at the camera then gestured at the other woman. _[Thank you, Nora. I am here with Dr. Maralynn Jade. Doctor, as I understand, you were the surgeon assigned to Commander Shepard. Is that correct?]_

_[Yes,]_ Jade replied.

_[I see,]_ Khalisah said. _[Now, I spoke with a nurse on your floor earlier about the nature of the Commander's injuries. She has since been recalled into the building and my crew has been denied clearance to enter. Can you shed some light on this situation, Doctor?]_

_[First I would like to clarify that you haven't been banned from the hospital,]_ Jade spat, _[You, like anyone else, may enter. What you may not do is go perusing the building. We have sick and injured patients who would not appreciate your intrusion, Miss Al-Jilani. Secondly, the girl you spoke with was an intern, not a nurse, and the information you coerced from her is a breach of confidentiality. The Commander was injured, she is now stable, and that is all you need to know until she decides to make a statement herself.]_

_[So, you are not denying the information given to me by your… intern?]_

_[I am neither denying nor confirming it.]_

_[And what of the allegations made that the Commander presented with an injury that looked very much like a ritual turian mating mark?]_

_[That's hardly relevant to the state of her health,]_ Jade said dryly.

_[That wasn't a 'no,']_ Khalisah quipped.

_[Nor a yes. I'm a surgeon, Miss Al-Jilani. I deal in medicine, not tabloid exposés, and I daresay that you should be more concerned with the Commander's well being than her bedmates.]_

_[As a human, Doctor, I am worried that the woman the Alliance has put so much faith in has her priorities in the wrong place. As we all know, both the human and turian homeworlds are under attack, and I, for one, would rather the hero of the human race keep her focus on humanity-]_

"Ignore it, Maria."

Rodriguez snapped her attention toward Prangley. "Jason, don't you hear what they're saying about the Commander?"

"Westerlund is full of crap and everyone knows it," Prangley barked.

Tarquin, who was seated at the end of the table the Grissom students occupied, spoke up, "Well, they aren't wrong about this. Whatever that intern told them was the truth."

Prangley barely refrained from banging his fist on the table. "And what of it? Al-Jilani's in bed with the asari, but no one seems to be angry about that."

"I don't know who this reporter is, but she obviously doesn't have any influence on the outcome of the war," Tarquin said. "Shepard does. And she's mated to a turian. And she's allied with Palaven's primarch. And, in fairness, she is currently trying to recruit aid for _Palaven_-"

"So that the turians will help Earth," Prangley argued.

"You and I know Shepard's true intentions, but you have to admit that it looks pretty dodgy. She's really going to have to watch herself after this."

"That's crazy!" Prangley hissed.

"Maybe not," Rodriguez rebutted. "Remember how mad people were when aliens were allowed on the Normandy in the first place? That was all over the news, and not just on Westerlund."

"It's going to be much worse than that," Tarquin added. He leaned in slightly. "And speaking of things getting worse, do you think we should get to the hospital now before the place is crawling with camera crews? That is, if it isn't already."

The Grissom students grew quiet, nodded, and abandoned their plates.

* * *

><p>Garrus gawked at the vid screen, squeezing Shepard's hand tightly between his talons. He looked over to Pallin, who offered no words, and said, "How the hell did this happen?"<p>

"The way things always happen," Pallin answered. "Someone lost control of their mouth. The intern went live and reported rumors of a bite scar. She has no solid evidence of it because she didn't see herself, but…" _Too late._

"The damage has already been done," Garrus snapped. "What can we do now?"

"Honestly, there's no point in hiding it," Pallin said. In response to Garrus's worried expression, he added, "Keep your cool, Garrus. I'm handling this. It's not the first time I've bailed you out, you know."

"It's going to take more than a tweaked report to fix this."

"You think I don't know that?" Pallin grumbled. He leaned against a cabinet at the side of the room, tapping his gloved claws against the countertop. "The way I see it, the only way to turn this around is to make it look like a planned alliance between the races." _Arranged mating._

"No one's going to buy that," Garrus argued. "If that were the case, there would've been an official announcement ages ago."

"They will _buy it_ because the general public doesn't know how long you two have been together." He hummed for a moment then added, "For that matter, how long _has_ this been going on?"

"Venari," Aetius interrupted, "get to the point. What's the plan?"

_Spoilsport,_ he trilled. "Simple. By just coming out with it, the media loses the element of scandal. Then, by claiming it to be a political move, you'll salvage reputation. That's really the best we can hope for at this point."

"Perfect," Garrus muttered, "and I thought we'd get to relax for a while."

"This will die down soon enough," Tacita comforted. "The smart ones will realize that it's more important to concentrate on the war."

"And the stupid ones will stay stupid," Garrus said. "Some things never change."

"Some things will," Pallin countered. "Interspecies affairs aren't so uncommon anymore, especially not on the Citadel."

"Humans mostly stick to their own and asari, though," Aetius argued. "Could draw a lot of backlash from her side."

"Possibly," Pallin said, "but it could just be that they haven't considered a dextro species as compatible. Which…" He shot a curious glance at Garrus. "…I'm almost surprised you even managed—"

"We aren't talking about this," Garrus cut.

"He takes after me," Tacita quipped.

"That so?" Pallin jeered lightly.

"I said we aren't talking about this," Garrus repeated more forcefully, adding an edge to his tone for good measure. He was prepped and ready to veer the conversation another direction when Shepard's fingers tensed against his. He looked down to her, sighing a breath of relief when her violet eyes slowly opened and focused on him.

She smacked her lips groggily and shuddered with a light cough. "Nnn… Garrus…?"

"Welcome back," he replied gently, bringing her hand up to press against his maw.

She smiled and let her gaze wander the room, falling on Tacita, then Aetius and Pallin. "I've got a crowd, huh?" She turned her eyes away as quickly as the haze of anesthetic would allow, focusing instead on the still-playing vid screen. "Huh."

"What?" Garrus asked, listening intently.

"I'm on the news."

"Oh, that. Yes, well—"

Her eyes widened as the report flashed again. "_We're_ on the news."

"Yeah," Garrus muttered, turning to the screen. "Not confirmed yet, but it's only a matter of time."

Shepard craned her head back into the pillow, groaning, "Son of a—"

* * *

><p>"We just need to get upstairs to see our teacher."<p>

The asari receptionist shot a disapproving look at Prangley. "Sir, I'm sorry, but non-relative visitation to the neuro floor has been temporarily cut off."

"I know you're worried about..." Prangley glanced over to a man holding a sleek vid camera. "...the news causing a problem, but we aren't here to start trouble."

"Look," she snapped, her white face markings furrowing into an exhausted scowl, "I can't let you through without an escort unless you're an immediate family member of someone who's admitted."

"But, if we can get someone who's related to escort us...?"

"Well, that would be okay," she said, motioning behind Prangley at Seanne and Reiley, "but you couldn't all go in at once. Only two guests per patient per room. Hospital policy isn't normally so strict, but with the war on, we're much more crowded."

"That's fine," Prangley groaned. "We can rotate who's in the waiting room and who's visiting. It's just... I don't know who we can call. Miss Nought doesn't exactly have immediate family."

Rodriguez offered, "She's sharing a room with the Commander, so..."

Prangley nodded and continued, "Someone on the Commander's approved list can escort us, right? Um, Vakarian. Garrus Vakarian, that is. Could he get us in?"

The asari's expression further scrunched into an angry glare. "Oh, I get what you're playing at now. Those creeps with Westerlund sent you, didn't they?"

"What?" Prangley gasped. "No-"

"I already told your boss," she continued, "We are not authorized to release any info about the Commander's contacts, so stop harassing us."

Rodriguez pulled Prangley back gently, urging him to leave the reception desk. "Jason, come on."

He stepped away reluctantly, moved out of earshot of the desk, then whirled toward Rodriguez. "Maria, what are you doing?"

"You know Garrus will be in the contacts," she said. "Let's just call him."

"That's what I was trying to... Why did she even think we were with Westerlund?"

Tarquin muttered, "Vakarian's the one that's been on the ship longest. They probably suspect him to be the one Shepard's bonded to. Bet they've been asking about him all day."

"That's... oh," Prangley said. "I wasn't even thinking."

"It'll be okay," Rodriguez grumbled. "Just make the call and we'll go upstairs."

"I don't have his comm," Prangley argued.

"Neither do I. You think Shepard's awake?"

"They probably shut her comm off so it wouldn't kick on in the middle of surgery."

"Crap!"

"I could contact him," Tarquin said suddenly. Two sets of human eyes fell on him. "I meant... I don't have his comm either, but my father does."

"Works for me," Prangley said. "Whatever will get us there."

* * *

><p>Garrus' Omni-tool flashed to life, buzzing with a hail from Victus. He released Shepard's hand-just for a moment-to answer the call. He opened a one-way vid feed, one that would show Victus' end only, just to be safe. When he had visual confirmation, Garrus opened his own vid screen and asked, "What is it?"<p>

[Checking in,] Victus replied.

"She's awake," Garrus replied, reclaiming Shepard's hand. She smiled lightly and returned a squeeze. "Why? Is something wrong?"

[Assuming you've seen the news-]

"I have."

[Then nothing else is wrong. Tarquin wanted me to contact you. He's in the lobby with the students from Grissom, and they need an escort to come upstairs. It probably wouldn't be wise for you to go down there yourself, but I told him I'd make you aware of their arrival.]

"Understood," Garrus said. "We'll find someone to bring them up." He ended the call quickly and hummed in thought. "He's probably right. If I go down there, it's game over."

"True," Shepard said.

"So," Garrus said, "your immediate family..."

"My mother," Shepard said. "She's the only one I ever list. Don't know the rest of my family all that well."

"And?"

"No idea where she's at."

"Great," Garrus groaned. "So, any other contacts?"

"Just you."

"And Jack?"

"She may have given Sanders authorization," Shepard said, "but I think she just listed you and me."

Garrus deadpanned, "I don't want to go down there."

"By yourself? I can probably walk."

"At all," Garrus snapped. "And you aren't going anywhere."

"I feel like walking," Shepard said.

Pallin interrupted, "You shouldn't hide the truth, but you can't just run out and scream it, either."

"You wanted us to pretend it was some political move, right?" Shepard asked.

"In short, yes," Pallin said. "That will be the least problematic way out of this."

"No, I think not," Shepard said, sitting up groggily and throwing her legs out of bed, despite Garrus' attempt to stop her. "Doing this as a way to form an alliance between the races... it sounds honorable and all... but I didn't really have anything that selfless in mind when this all started." She looked up at Garrus. "Hand me my clothes? I'm not going to wear a paper dress and flash my ass to the whole galaxy."

"You're sure?" Garrus said. He handed Shepard her stack of clothing and she hobbled to Jack's side of the room and pulled the curtain. "We have time to plan."

"Or you at least have time to think of something better than just _going out and saying it_," Pallin snapped. He glared at Aetius. "Feel free to chime in at any time."

"I've already said all I'm going to about the matter," he replied instantly. He was trying his best not to interfere, though he really didn't like what Shepard was intending.

"Our plans never work anyway," Shepard said. She shuffled behind the veil, dressing as quickly as possible. "Instead of covering this up and worrying about someone digging up the real story later, it's better to just take a breath and dive in."

"What?" Garrus questioned.

"A _swimming_ analogy," Pallin muttered. "Ironic."

"Oh, right," Shepard laughed, yanking the curtain back and stepping out. She tucked her shirt in, trying her best not to look disheveled.

"We're going to drown, then?" Garrus said, smirking. He reached out and adjusted her collar, brushing his knuckles against her left shoulder as he drew away.

"Well, maybe _you_ are," Shepard quipped.

"If I go, you go."

"Better put on your pool floaties, then, because I don't plan on sinking."

* * *

><p>Tarquin sat opposite Prangley and Rodriguez, flanked by two other students (named Seanne and Reiley, if he remembered correctly). He fiddled with the hem of his sleeve, waiting for some word from his father or Vakarian. As the minutes ticked by and the students looked more and more agitated, he became more anxious and even debated another call to Victus. He contemplated the call further, but then mentally scolded himself: <em>Stop relying on him. Stop, stop, stop...<em>

His internal fight was silenced, though, as the room erupted in a roar of voices. Tarquin looked up, saw the human news crew rushing to the front desk with poised cameras, and then spotted Vakarian moving through the crowded hall... with Shepard leaning against his arm for support.

Rodriguez and Prangley craned their heads around to see what the fuss was about and instantly came up out of their seats. Tarquin and the other students rose, as well, but made no movement forward. The cameras were closing in, held back only by the shouting asari at the reception desk. Several others in Huerta uniform dashed in and formed a barricade in front of the desk.

"What do we do?" Rodriguez squeaked. "This is our fault..."

Tarquin spat, "Why the hell would he bring her down here?"

"Jason, what do we do now?" Rodriguez repeated, grabbing Prangley's arm.

"I... I don't know," he answered.

By then, Garrus and Shepard had reached the desk, and the Commander used it to prop herself up so Garrus could stand straight beside her. From the throng of the paparazzi, Al-Jilani stepped forward, her microphone hovering insistently beside her.

"Commander Shepard, we have a few questions for you," she said hurriedly as one of Huerta's staff tried to push her back. "We deserve answers!"

Shepard held a hand up, signaling to the hospital staff that Al-Jilani was clear. She leaned more heavily on the desk, feeling weaker than she had expected. Garrus thought to reach for her, but the look Shepard gave him was reassuring and he held his position, arms crossed.

Shepard glared at the reporter and snapped, "Who is 'we,' exactly? Your viewers? The Alliance? Humans in general?"

"Any and all of the above," Al-Jilani replied. Her microphone whizzed closer to Shepard and her cameraman zoomed in on the Commander's face.

"Is he recording?" Shepard asked, pointing at the cameraman. "No, I'm sure he is. Let's make this quick." Al-jilani froze and nodded, holding her questions. Shepard barked, "You realize that you are crowding the lobby of the largest hospital on the Citadel in the middle of a war, right? That, because of you, entrance to the building is completely cut off or at the very least hindered?"

"Commander, that isn't-"

Shepard snapped. "Injured people may not have access to this building because of you. This behavior is irresponsible and that you would cause so much harm simply to dig up my personal life is an _embarrassment to the human race._"

Al-Jilani said nothing for moment, processing Shepard's words. Her cameraman leaned in, quietly assuring, "We'll cut that part, just get the story."

"_The story_," Shepard scoffed. "You want the story?" She made an animated gesture toward Garrus. "This is Garrus Vakarian. As you all probably know, he's served on the Normandy since the day I was made captain. And we are together. Permanently." She smirked at Garrus. "Anything to add?"

"No," he said, "I think you covered it pretty well."

Al-Jilani's mouth was agape even as she said, "Rumor is that you have allied yourself with Palaven's primarch and are working towards reallocating Alliance forces to Palaven despite the immense need on Earth. Have you turned your back on humanity, Commander?"

"Is this running live?" Shepard muttered.

"No, but I would still choose your words wisely."

"Right, live feed with me probably wouldn't be too smart, seeing as how I've made you eat your words so many times before." Shepard moved out from behind the desk, stepping up to Al-Jilani. "You have a pretty substantial viewership, Miss Al-Jilani, and I can respect the impact you may have on human opinion. However, you are dealing with something bigger than you can possibly imagine and you're packaging it up as a scandal and selling it to people who are desperate for something to blame."

"And you are in bed with the turians, who, by all right, should be offering _us_ aid, not the other way around."

Garrus gave an indignant subharmonic and stepped up next to Shepard. "Why do you think we owe it to you?"

"Earth was the first homeworld hit, the damage is far more-"

"Why don't you tell that to the batarians?" Garrus growled. "This isn't a contest of which homeworld is being hit harder. This is reality, and the reality is that both planets are being massacred. The turian military has the firepower to aid Earth, but only if the Reaper threat is dealt with on Palaven first. This is how alliances work. You want something, you have to give something first."

"Humans are dying while you people waste time," Al-Jilani snapped.

"_Everyone_ is dying," Shepard hissed, "and you could be encouraging your viewers to do something to help with the war effort. Instead you're just sending them on witch hunts. _We_ aren't the ones wasting time." Shepard waved a hand above her head, looking to the back of the crowd. "I get that you're scared and that you're clinging onto the only thing you understand. But, sending out a report like this will only spread your fear to others. There are consequences to our actions, Kalisah. Why don't you think about the full severity of yours before you shove that mic in my face again?"

Prangley caught sight of Shepard's hand and made eye contact. He turned to the others quickly. "She's motioning for us. It's over. We need to move."

When Shepard was sure her waving had caught the Grissom students' attention, she dropped her arm. To the reporter she finally said, "You want an actual report, I'll help you, but until then, we're done here."

By then, the students and Tarquin had reached the desk. They silently joined up with Garrus and Shepard as they exited the lobby, leaving Al-Jilani behind to simmer in her failed report.

* * *

><p>The students had split off towards the lobby on the neuro floor, content to wait until Jack was brought out of surgery. When Garrus and Sheaprd arrived back at the room, his family was waiting outside, their faces holding a mix of worry and agitation.<p>

Tacita rushed forward to take Shepard from her son and ushered her quietly into the room. Garrus hung back, assuming his father and Pallin intended to speak with him. Pallin was the first to speak. "They didn't run anything live. At least, Westerlund didn't. There was another human crew there, but they weren't able to get proper audio in time."

"Only a vid of the two of you arriving," Aetius added. "You can be sure the Westerlund will chop and edit whatever you told them and turn it into something nasty."

"They may try, but we told the actual story," Garrus said. "I'm with Shepard on this one. It's better to tell the truth. It gives them less to fire back at us."

The three entered the room, keying the door closed behind them. Tacita had carried Shepard back to her bed and returned to her chair on the opposite wall. She gave her son a turian smile and said, "You'll be pleased to know other groups have stepped up to defend you, or rather your relationship. Some of your supporters just aired an interview. Apparently, you two aren't the only turian-human couple."

"Yeah?" Garrus laughed. "I'm sure we're in the minority, though."

"Or else you're just the first to bring it to anyone's attention," Pallin said. "I honestly expected this to cause a stir years ago."

"What, turians and humans?" Shepard said curiously.

"The obvious DNA-chirality issue aside, our species aren't terribly incompatible," Pallin said simply. "Similar lifespans, similar physique, no real risk of problems unless one party is prone to reaction... It was only a matter of time before someone got curious. It's actually something I'm seeing more and more in C-Sec's younger officers."

"Still, it doesn't seem like it would be common enough to gain any kind of support," Garrus said.

"It's not just others in the same circumstance," Tacita said, motioning absentmindedly toward the vid screen. "There were asari and salarian speakers as well."

"Must've been interesting to see," Garrus said. He took a seat beside Shepard's bed.

"I'm sure it'll replay," Shepard groaned. "Jack won't be out for a while, at least a few more hours."

"I hate waiting," Garrus mumbled.

"You could go find me something to eat," Shepard offered. "My biotics have completely worked the drugs out of me. I'm _starving_."

* * *

><p>Several hours passed and Garrus' family had long since left by the time Jack's operation ended. Prangley and Rodriguez were, as expected, the first of the students in the room, and Tarquin joined them at Rodriguez's insistence ("You came to apologize, remember? Do it first thing!"). When they wheeled the tattooed biotic in, small talk ended just long enough for Jack to be placed on her bed. The two nurses, one human and one asari, moved her cautiously, as though they were transporting a ticking bomb. When the nurses left, conversation resumed.<p>

"Just so you know," Rodriguez said, "I'm betting it'll be less than an hour!"

"For what?" Garrus said.

"For Miss Nought to wake up," she replied. "I bet my first paycheck from the Alliance!"

"It won't be that soon," Prangley argued. "Two hours, minimum. I'll bet my pay against yours."

"I'd bet the Commander's pay, if I could! She's going to be up so fast, you won't even believe it!"

Shepard laughed, and Garrus said, "I'm almost inclined to agree with her, kid. The woman came out of full-body cryo in under a minute. A little anesthesia isn't going to keep her down long."

"I was up in an hour," Shepard added, "and my metabolism isn't nearly as quick as hers. She'll be up and cursing in thirty minutes, tops."

Tarquin listened intently. He was a little surprised that the conversation was so light-hearted. The way the tattooed woman had acted at the mention of implant surgery and recovery time, he expected the room to be more somber after her procedure. He said nothing about it, though, fearing he would upset Shepard or one of the students. Apparently, biotics could jest about biotics, at least in this case.

True to Shepard's prediction, Jack began to stir at just under half an hour.

Shepard swung out of her bed as her friend climbed back to consciousness. The commander raised her hand to the nape of her neck, fiddling under her messy mop of red hair. Before her actions could be questioned, a soft click sounded and she withdrew her hand, holding a small chip between her fingers. She placed the chip on her bedside table. Everyone except Tarquin seemed to instinctively know what the chip was, but the Lieutenant had to study it for a moment to realize that it was her biotic amp.

"I want everyone to be still and quiet for a minute," Shepard said. "I don't want anyone to distract her."

"Yes, ma'am," Rodriguez said quietly as Prangley nodded. Garrus and Tarquin motioned in agreement, as well.

As Jack twitched slightly, her body fighting the drugs, Shepard neared her bedside and sat on the edge. Chocolate brown eyes shot open in near confusion. Garrus felt a pang of deja vu, thinking the expression on her face was similar to the one she'd had when she woke from her cryogentic sleep. The Grissom kids seemed to be holding their breath and all joking had momentarily ceased. Jack's eyes shot around as she tried to comprehend where she was.

Gently, Shepard said, "Jack, can you hear me?"

"F... uck," Jack growled.

"Hey, you hear me?" Shepard repeated. "It's over, wake up."

"Hear you," she said, her teeth gritting slightly. "Awake. Fuck. Fuck, fuck, _fuck_."

Rodriguez and Prangley had adopted sympathetic expressions that Garrus and Tarquin didn't quite understand. Garrus began, "Shep-"

Shepard held up a hand slowly to stop him and continued to speak to Jack. "Can you sit up?"

"No," Jack spat. "Stay back." She groaned and her biceps tensed visibly as she clenched the bedsheets. Actually, Garrus noted, her whole body trembled like she was exerting some great effort.

Shepard held a patient expression and repeated, "I know it's hard, but just listen to me. Try to sit up."

Jack chin dipped toward her collar in the slightest, most painful-looking nod. Shepard stood slowly, allowing Jack room. The tattooed biotic shook violently as she braced her arms at her sides and pushed her body up. Bewildered, Garrus wondered why Shepard didn't just help her up if she was so insistent on her moving.

Once Jack had raised completely, Shepard said, "Can you sit with your legs crossed?"

"Why?" Jack snapped.

"Just trust me," Shepard assured.

Jack said nothing else, only shifted slightly. The vertebra-like tattoos on her shins jutted out from her gown and the ink pattern on her calves flexed tight as she fought to move her legs.

When Jack had assumed a crossed-legged position, Shepard returned to the bed. She mirrored the position directly in front of Jack, folding her legs. She shook her arms out, as though to dispel her own tension, then held her hands over her lap.

"Cross your hands at the wrists," Shepard said. "That always seemed to set up a good flow when I did it."

Jack obeyed, strenuously moving her hands until they overlapped.

Shepard smiled. "That's it. Just hang on."

"S'gonna fuckin' hurt," Jack assured.

Shepard reached forward slightly, her hands hovering over Jack's. "Grab on at the same time if you can and try to focus on controlling the flow."

Shepard quickly wrapped her fingers around Jack's wrists, flinching when the younger biotic returned the gesture. A static _pop_ sounded and suddenly Shepard winced and her arms flexed with some unseen strain.

"What the hell is that?" Garrus blurted, standing.

"Don't go near them," Prangley warned.

"What?" Garrus said, feeling a jolt of panic as a loud humming sound vibrated off Jack and Shepard's arms.

"It's a surge of biotic impulses," Rodriguez said. "What you're hearing, I mean. When someone first wakes up from an implant surgery, the nerves all connect at once and it causes a huge surge of biotic impulses."

"Is that why she removed her amp?" Tarquin asked, the sound of the connection pounding in his head.

"Yes," Prangley said. "You can't keep those in and touch someone who's firing off impulses like that. It'll blow your amp."

"I don't like this," Garrus growled. "This doesn't _sound_ right."

"It's very painful," Rodriguez said quietly. "I don't know how the Commander just _grabbed on_ like that."

"It's... that's hurting them?" Garrus hissed.

"How?" Tarquin said.

"It's kind of like electricity," Prangley said. "If you were to step too close to them, you'd feel it, too."

A curious corner of Tarquin's mind wanted to move closer, and he could tell that Garrus was thinking the same. They looked toward the connected pair, whose arms were beginning to glow. The glow intensified and the humming grew louder.

Prangley muttered, "What is she trying to do?"

As he spoke, Shepard was still speaking to Jack, telling her to _just pull the flow back towards you, just reign it in._

Only a few minutes had passed before Shepard visibly relaxed and the glowing biotics drained out of her arms. The light crept back to Jack's hands and the black haired biotic let out a victorious cry and she yanked out of Shepard's grip. The glow disappeared completely, leaving both women breathing heavily.

"Don't know... how you knew that would work," Jack gasped.

"Seen it in action before," Shepard said. "Pull enough shock off and the user can bring it back into control."

Jack replied off-handedly. "Never woulda thought of doing something like that. Zapping somebody to take the edge off. Who's the crazy bastard the figured that one out? I might just have to thank 'em personally."

Shepard smiled weakly and glanced down at the cot. She said, "Remember right after they stopped using L2 implants? How the newer tech had more of a kick?"

"Yeah, what about it?" Jack said, shaking her arms lightly to dispel the last of her rampant biotics.

Shepard cleared her throat and explained, "The L2 implants didn't cause biotic-backflow like the newer models did, so people were pretty shocked by it. The kids receiving the implants would wake up screaming for no reason. The guy who did what I just did had a kid, one who had the new tech installed. He was so freaked out by the resulting backflow and his kid's pain that he grabbed her up without thinking. He was just trying to stop the pain. Just so happened that it worked. He redirected the energy just enough that his daughter could bring it back under control."

Jack narrowed her eyes. "And this person was...?"

"My dad," Shepard said, causing a collective jolt of shock around the room. "And he _was_ a crazy bastard."

"Your ol' man did that?" Jack spat. "No wonder you're the way you are. Crazy's in your blood."

"That's right," Shepard said with a smile. She turned back to Garrus, who wordlessly returned a sad smile. Shepard didn't speak of her father often, so the admission had come as a surprise to Garrus, as well.

With the recovery crisis dealt with, the students began speaking to Jack. Rodriguez was first, eagerly asking, "How do the new implants feel?"

"Feels like I'm doped up on morphine," Jack said flatly. "Come back when they don't have my whole upper-half numbed."

"Did you get the newest models installed?" Prangley questioned.

"Not the newest, but one model older," Jack said, stretching her arms up over her head. "Wha'did I tell you about sticking the fanciest new shit in your head? You'd be stupid to trust an implant unless it's been tested and had all the kinks worked out."

Rodriguez lined up another question. "When will-"

Jack interrupted, "I've got one for you since we're playing twenty-one questions here." She gestured towards Tarquin. "The hell is he doing here?"

The young turian flinched and stumbled with a reply. Rodriguez answered for him. "He wanted to apologize, so he tagged along."

"That right?" Jack muttered, sending him a glare.

"It is," Tarquin offered weakly.

"Why don't you come closer," Jack snapped. "I can't hear you whispering over there."

Tarquin looked between Garrus and Shepard, neither of whom offered him any hints. Then, he stole a glance towards Rodriguez, who gently nodded toward her teacher. Tarquin cautiously crossed the ten-foot gap between himself and Jack, until he was standing uncomfortably close to her cot. He couldn't think of what to say, so an awkward silence followed.

Finally, Jack hissed, "Stop martyring yourself. It's pathetic." She hand out a hand to him. "Just call this a truce and get over it."

Tarquin stared at her open palm for a moment, his mandibles whirling anxiously.

Jack cocked an eyebrow at him when he didn't make a move for her hand. "You're supposed to shake it."

"Right," he muttered, lifting his three-fingered hand towards hers. Swallowing hard, he dipped down to take her hand. When their palms met an electric crackle sounded, and he immediately yelped and stumbled backwards. His offended hand trembled and he grabbed his wrist to still his quivering talons. He shot Jack a slack-jawed look of betrayal.

"Oh, my bad," she said coyly. "Still had a little static left. It doesn't hurt, does it?"

Tarquin's expression hardened into a frown. Jack was smirking, as though she'd found some sort of victory in her actions. Realizing that the shock had been her intention all along, Tarquin hummed in agitation. Determined not show how much the biotic burn on his palm stung, he tucked his hand behind his back. "Little sting, no harm done."

But, having no doubt seen through the bluff, the look of triumph didn't fade from Jack's expression.

* * *

><p><strong>Next time: We gotta go save baby Grunt. And after that, to answer the question many of you have had, the crew will be going to Eden Prime to dig up Javik and a lot of drama. <strong>

**Cheers!**


	39. Author's Note

Hello, all! This isn't a message of doom and gloom (AKA a hiatus alert), so don't fear!

Life has gotten so out of control and Ante Up has, unfortunately, been a low priority for some time now. In the time that I've been gone, I've focused heavily on my job, i.e. becoming more skilled as a Veterinary Tech. I moved in with my fiancee and we've been trying to find balance as I work and he finishes up his Master's. We adopted a dog, who I'll post pics of on my deviantART soon. And, the biggest and most terrible thing, my grandfather has been suffering from fluid on his lungs and has been in and out of the hospital for several months now. Last month, he was diagnosed with mesothelioma and underwent emergency surgery to have the lining of his lung removed. He's going through rehab at home to prepare for chemo, but it's going to be very difficult for him...

Updates aside, I'll get to the point of the message!

I've had a recent surge in reviews and viewership that has really motivated me! I thought Ante Up had silently fallen off the map, but I've received so many followers in the last month! So, I'm picking up the story again, but with a few changes.

First and foremost, there are some continuity errors and deviations from canon that have bugged me for awhile now. I want to get those sorted out. Secondly, I want the story to have a more solid begining, incorporating a few scenes from ME2 that really show where Shepard and Garrus' relationship began.

Starting now, I will be revising the begining chapters of Ante Up. This will include some editing on the first 10 chapters or so. From there, there will be a few minor edits to the remaining chapters.

The edits will not be so drastic that you have to reread to know what's going on. In fact, I'm really just adding a few prequel type chapters and rearranging things so the story has a better flow chronologically.

I'd like to thank everyone who has read my story, new and old followers alike. I hope that Ante Up can become a fuller, better, and more enjoyable read, and, as always, feedback is greatly appreciated!


End file.
